The Red Scare -ON HAITUS FOR ENTIRE REVISION-
by Haley-LeatherJacket
Summary: Time has passed since the Merge and the defeat of Galactus. Everyone was either already used to the new way of life or still getting accustomed to it. One of those still getting the hang of it was the demon hunter Dante, who must deal with sharing a home with his roommates - the loudmouth and obnoxious mercenary Deadpool and an easily annoyed violent dark huntress called BB Hood!
1. Three Red Menaces

**-The Red** **Scare-**

Dante mumbled lazily as he raised his head from his folded arms. Surveying around the room he had just remembered he was in his raggedy Devil May Cry shop; and Trish and Lady most likely left him on a mission of their own. A noise alerted the demon hunter and he nonchalantly leaned over his desk to grab his modified M1911 pistols, nicknamed Ebony and Ivory. He leaned back on his torn and rugged seat and began to rapidly shoot at the dark for a full second. After confirming the lack of the of bodies being dropped to the floor, he placed down his weapons and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"How long has this pizza been here?" Dante asked himself, poking the pizza with his other hand. He shrugged and took a large bite from the slice. The near frozen pizza made the demon hunter shiver and he dropped it back into the box. He was just going to reach for the phone to order another set until he heard an awfully unforgettable voice.

"A wild Deadpool has appeared! What shall Dante do? Run, cry, or die? Cue the Pokemon music~!" A man exclaimed when he appeared in front of Dante via teleport, setting a handgun right between the demon hunter's eyes.

Dante stared past the gun and right at the man with little amusement. "Ever heard of knocking, Wade? Couldn't sworn you were a demon." He pushed away the handgun and stood up, smirking devilishly. "But hey, you're ugly enough to pass off as one."

"Hey!" Deadpool pouted, returning the aim of his handgun towards the demon hunter. "If you looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed with Freddy Krueger on a good day you wouldn't be talking!" He defended himself in a rather absurd manner.

Rolling his ice blue eyes, Dante around his desk and picked up a half melted strawberry sundae from the desk. "_I_ wouldn't be talking? You talk all the time. If I looked like, whatever you just said, I'd wear a mask too." He said, before sipping on the red and white straw for his sundae.

"Oooh. Haven't heard that one before." The Merc with the Mouth mocked him and followed it up with a raspberry.

Having enough of the mouthy merc, the devil hunter finished up the sundae and tossed it towards the trash. "Whatever, dude. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I kinda _live_ here!" Deadpool answered, putting away his handgun. "With Boobs and Alice from Twilight, remember?"

A chuckle escaped his lips upon hearing the merc's odd nicknames for Trish and Lady. "Must've forgotten." He shrugged.

"How could you forget us!? Most importantly _me!"_ Deadpool demanded, sounding like he was going to break down any second. "Don't you know who's the one that pays all the rent here?"

Dante frowned and raised a silver eyebrow. "Trish."

"Oh. Well yeah, that's cool. Anyways, where's Lady?"

"You still trying to win her over, man?" The demon hunter laughed as he walked towards the pool table, picking up a pool stick and rubbing the end with a block of half used blue chalk. "She's out, with Trish, as always."

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly, Deadpool shrugged. "I guess I am. You're no help either! Some wingman you turned out to be!"

"Not my fault those two go out to do whatever nearly all day." Dante retorted, striking the pool stick against the white ball that struck the lined up colored balls in the center of the table. "And you, hell, I don't even want to know what you do when you're by yourself."

"Well, if you _really _wanna know..." Deadpool trailed off, smiling mischievously at Dante.

"No." The demon hunter quickly finished for him, trying to focus on another shot. "Since you said it like that, I actually don't wanna hear it."

"Aw... well, obviously I clean and cook, since none of you other little mouth breathers can do it." The mad merc said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure. Anyways, you found a mission or what?" Dante asked him, walking around the pool table as his boots caused the wooden floors to creak loudly. "Been bored here since morning."

"Well... judging from the screams of the innocents that are scared shitless, my common sense tells me that something is big going down at the bar!"

"Your common sense always happens to be wrong. I don't even think you _have_ common sense." Dante said in return, placing his stick against the side of the table.

Deadpool tilted his head, obviously frowning beneath his mask. "Ow. My feelings..."

"Shut it. Come on, let's go." Dante glared at him, grabbing his signature red coat from the coat rack.

_**...**_

According to Deadpool's half-assed information, the pair arrived at the cleared out bar. Windows were broken, shards of glass glittered on the floor as they reflected the flickering lamp shades. A few pool tables and the bar table itself was coated in blood; several bullets were scattered across the wooden flooring and the crumbling walls.

"Must've been Happy Hour." Deadpool casually said, noticing the dismembered bodies of people sprawled across the area. He quickly disregarded it and stole a half emptied beer bottle from a table then downed it in a second. "

Other than the mutilated bodies of said bar goers, Dante was quick to spot the familiar man-sized puppets. "Bloody Puppets."

"Sounds kinky." The Merc with the Mouth remarked as the two examined each puppet. The Marionettes abruptly began to rise and were crudely held up by thin ghostly strings. The puppets closed in on the two and surrounded them, holding up their makeshift bladed weapons.

"Dolls! Now where's my Barbie doll playhouse when I need it?" Deadpool said in a high pitched voice as he drew his dual katanas.

"Why am I not surprised you played with barbies?" Dante sighed, while aiming Ebony and Ivory at the surrounding Marionettes.

The merc shrugged, "I had a confusing childhood."

One Marionette swung its scythe towards Dante, who ducked down to dodge the attack and retaliated with shooting the puppet straight in the forehead. The puppet was knocked down to the floor and the demon possessing it evaporated into a purple mist.

"This party seems a little dead right now!" Dante exclaimed as he shot seven more puppets with precise aim.

"Your jokes suck! And that's coming from the guy who says random crap just to hear himself talk!"

Dante ignored Deadpool comment and jumped behind the bar and shot down another few Marionettes. Eyeing a jukebox he pressed the play button and began cycling through the songs.

_"Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna ru-"_

***CHHK***

_"I'm a blunt getting smoked, And I can't wake up!-"_

***CHHK***

_"Sometimes when I'm sleepin' dat night, I wake up next mornin' niggas don stole my bike. Same shit ain't nothin' good in tha hood, I run away from dis bitch and I never come back if I could.- "_

***CHHK***

_"Fuwa Fuwa Time~ Fuwa Fuwa Time!"_

***CHHK***

Deadpool sliced another demented puppet and drew out his pistol to shoot down the few more than approached him. "Hey! That was my jam! Foowah Foowah Timuuuu~!" He crudely sang the lyrics in a high pitched, ear-piercing version of Engrish; but it didn't stop the red clad mercenary from having a fun time.

The whited haired half demon rolled his eyes as a Marionette attempted to slice his head. He stopped its attack with a quick parry, sending the puppet away from the bar. He turned back and slammed the radio, it began to play halfway into _Devils Never Cry_ by _Coal Chamber;_ the perfect type of music for his kind of fight.

"Sweet." He said, taking a quick moment to bob his head at the intense guitar. "Let's rock!"

"Oh wow, what are the odds that the radio would play _his_ video game's theme?" Deadpool muttered, overhearing the song from afar as he snapped the head off another demonic puppet.

Dante front flipped away from the radio and shot down the Marionettes that appeared in his view. Pulling out his demonic broadsword, Rebellion, Dante sliced an unsuspecting doll in two and kicked its upper body towards a group of its own kind.

"Keepin' it stylish!" The demon hunter exclaimed as he used his dual handguns to kill the last of the demonic dolls that attacked him. The Marionettes all dropped and a purple mist faded away from them. faded into purple mist. Dante smirked to himself, spinning his handguns and blowing away the smoke from the barrels. "Not even a challenge. How ya holdin' up there, Wade?"

"CHUCK NORRIS!" Deadpool exclaimed as he roundhouse kicked a few Marionettes out of the window. He held out both of his katanas, "I call this one - the washing machine!" and spun around repeatedly with his blades sticking straight out, slicing through the last of the dolls as they dimwittedly charged at him. The two red fools looked on as the demons that possessed the dolls faded all together into the air.

"Well that was an excellent time killer. Better than staying at the office all day." Dante said as he holstered his weapons behind his coat. "Let's grab a beer and some pizza."

After placing his weapons as well, Deadpool nodded in agreement and made an squeal of excitement.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go see the Wiggles show later?"

"No."

The two exited the bar, not caring nor noticing that they had left it in an even more wrecked state. They spotted a frightened portly man trembling near a fire hydrant. Dante and Deadpool glanced at each other and the latter was the first to approach the man. "Hey pal! I see you found new ways to use the bathroom. Though I _think_ the pants have to come off first y'know! And fire hydrants are used by those fluffy animals and sometimes, bleh... Wolverine."

The man, obviously more frightened by Deadpool fell on his bottom and backed away from the mercenary, ending up bumping into Dante's leg.

"Watch the coat, man." Dante warned with a glare, the man got up quickly and apologized.

"I-I'm sorry. But those... things just attacked my bar! They scared off everyone and I was so scared... some of my guards tried to fight back but they never came back out!"

"Well, here's the good news, unimportant character! They are probably dead!" Deadpool laughed and clapped the man's shoulder.

Dante eyes opened at a chance for a pay, this was a great chance to show to Trish and Lady that he _could_ get money off of missions. A plan formed in his head and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Well me and my friend here killed those demons all off for good. You won't be seeing them anymore, pal."

The man's nervously smiled when he noticed that the two men who saved his bar were armed, shaking his head up and down he shook Dante's hand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"... but it's gonna cost you, buddy!" Deadpool finally added.

The man's expression looked as if he was baffled, he then yelled at the two red mercs. "W-Wait! Wait just a minute! What do you mean! Aren't you guys like, super heroes or something? When did the people have to pay super heroes!"

Dante shook his head and shrugged, "Well _some_ of us need to pay rent... " Directing his statement at his partner in crime.

Deadpool pointed at the demon hunter, "Hey! I paid rent like a week ago!"

"You paid in toilet paper and hentai manga. What were you trying to get at?" Dante returned.

The merc glared at the demon hunter and approached him, "I'm just trying to care for your everyday needs! I wouldn't be a good waifu if I didn't, now would I?!"

Dante blinked and frowned. "... okay, first of all, what?"

"Shut up!" Deadpool exclaimed then turned to the bar owner, "And you! Shut up too!"

The man backed away, "What did I even do!?"

"I don't know, but you are really annoying me by just being a stupid background character!" Deadpool glared at him and poked the man in the chest. "And you look familiar... have I killed you before?"

"Yo Wade, quit scaring the guy. He already crapped himself." Dante warned, but did physically nothing to stop the merc.

Deadpool's hands twitched and he suddenly pulled his handgun out on Dante. The demon hunter smirked and pulled out his own weapon as well and aimed it towards the merc.

The man frantically looked back and forth at the two, sensing a shoot out between the two obviously psychopathic men. He sprinted off but was grabbed by a pair of hands, following it was his screaming, the sounds of a blade piercing through something and finally a single gunshot that silenced it.

"Bring it, Wade."

"Fix the toilet, Dante."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't go near it ever since you clogged it."

"Hey, no one told me that mixing milk and Hot Cheetos would be a bad idea!"

"Actually I did. Twice. Even Lady told you it was a horrible idea, but no, you were all like 'oh don't worry about me guys, I can totally do this.'"

Just before Deadpool could come up with a retort that didn't make any sense, Dante was suddenly shot a few times in the chest. The merc looked at his partner's wounds in awe and stuck a finger in one of the bullet holes.

"Back up! And get your finger outta my hole! ... wait that sounds really wrong."

Deadpool laughed and raised a hand, as if he was going to make another claim that he knows many people that write fanfictions about Dante and Vergil getting it on; but the mercenary's head and arm were sliced apart, both falling to the floor. Dante, who was used to this, simply shook his head.

"Dammit, this sucks... can you give me a _hand_? Dante? Heh heh heh! Get i-YOW!" The demon hunter had stomped the merc's dismembered head to shut him up.

"What the hell! You two don't die do you?" A young feminine voice spoke up, with a slight hint of a Northern European accent.

Dante turned his head and Deadpool tried to but his own head rolled off the sidewalk and into a knocked over trashcan. The merc was heard screaming when he had discovered multiple cats inside, all vicious and bent on destroying human kind, starting with him.

There stood a young teenage girl. She had short blonde hair that stopped halfway to her neck and rich blue eyes that could be compared to the ocean, mysterious, deep and dark - oddly enough she was dressed in a Little Red Riding Hood outfit. A basket was hung around her arm and an Uzi firmly gripped on her hand.

Dante sniffed once, not really caring for the weapon she was holding. "You lost kid? Did you get rejected for a fairytale play? Or you late for a Halloween party?"

"Oi, shut your mouth! You can call me BB Hood for now, or Bulleta, whichever you like. But that won't matter now after I'm done ripping you and your loud-ass friend apart!"

Dante grinned. "Ooh, getting fiesty now are we? Who sent you?" The demon hunter asked while raised his two handguns up. Deadpool's head still screaming in pain in the background, while his body pulled out one handgun and aimed at a wall, thinking it was the target.

"None of your business, old man. But don't take it personal either, it's just business." Bulleta stated while reloading her submachine gun. "Well no, actually take it very personal because I want to rip out your stupid hair!"

This particular statement interested Dante, well the business part - not the ripping apart... part. He lowered his weapons a bit. "Business? You mean you are hunting demons and junk? Because if so me and my headless friend here are kind of doing the same thing... in fact we just-"

Deadpool's head bursted from the trash can, with angry cats still attaching to his head. His body swatted at the head with the other dismembered arm, trying to rid of the evil felines. After a few awkward seconds of Bulleta and Dante simply staring at Deadpool as he tried to reattach his body parts, the merc finally spoke up. "GOD DAMN! The pussy game _too_ bomb! Remind me to never go on LolCats again, the memories will haunt me!"

Bulleta lowered her Uzi a bit and raised an eyebrow, shooting a glare at Deadpool and then Dante. "He doesn't shut up, doesn't he?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders, but still kept his steady aim at Bulleta. "Not even when he's asleep."

Deadpool fixed his head and arm correctly, then raised his dual katanas. "Let's give what the readers what they most likely want! BRING IT!"

"With pleasure!" Bulleta exclaimed, she skipped back a few steps and unloaded a barrage of bullets upon Dante and Deadpool. The not so dynamic duo scattered around looking for cover. After emptying out her magazine, the blonde pulled out a 6-barreled grenade launcher from her basket and fired shots at the duo - shrapnel and debris flew everywhere as the two dodged every shot with what little ease.

"WHAT'S GUCCI BITCH!" Deadpool shouted as he ran at Bulleta with both katanas in hand, swinging them in a wild manner. Bulleta dodged faster than the Merc with the Mouth swung, she ducked and swung her foot around Deadpool's legs, resulting in him promptly dropping to the floor as he squealed and dropped his blades. The blonde demon huntress picked him up by the neck and belt, swinging around and throwing him directly at Dante.

"You can have your boyfriend back!" She called with a laugh, watching the red clad mercenary scream as he was thrown towards the other demon hunter.

Dante ducked and glanced back to see his ally crash into a trashcan, resulting in more stray cats attacking him. Shaking his head and turning back. "He's my roommate."

Bulleta tossed away her grenade launcher and reloaded her Uzi. "Doesn't that mean you share a room?"

"I would've killed myself by now if we had to." The white haired half demon dusted his shoulders. "Now come on, show me what you got!"

Both demon hunters ran towards eachother. Bulleta flipped over Dante, grabbing his hair to allow her swing back and kick into him. Dante stumbled a bit forward, until he was knocked down further by another kick straight to his behind. He rolled away and shot his dual handguns at Bulleta, who jumped out of the way and returned fire with her submachine gun. "Enjoy your trip by the way!" She called out and grinned.

"What the-" Dante glanced down and noticed a ticking apple with a skull logo crudely painted on it. He was too late to react and was blasted away to the side of Deadpool. Luckily for the merc, Dante's collision scared the cats away.

Deadpool turned his head to Dante and punched him in the arm. "Thanks for not helping earlier, punk ass emo kid."

"Right back at ya, you wrinkled potato." The demon hunter retorted and punched the merc harder in the arm, causing him the yelp like a puppy. A grenade rolled by them and the two looked at eachother with wide eyes. "RUN!"

Dante slid behind a dumpster, with Deadpool flying from the explosion right next to him. "How the hell does she fit all that in that tiny basket?" Dante wondered and readied his handguns.

Deadpool fixed his broken jaw and scratched his chin, thinking of the best possible answer. "She has hammer space. Y'know how those cartoon characters always pull things outta their ass? Yeah it's kinda like that, hopefully for her sake not the ass part."

Dante deflated a bit, not even bothering to tell Deadpool on how wrong that statement was. He opened fire on Bulleta and the girl swiftly dodged all of Dante's shots. Deadpool joined and opened fire, coming up with the same result as Bulleta seemed like she was gracefully dancing through their bullets.

"Holy katana-rama! She's good... I wonder if she's legal!" Deadpool stated, earning him a smack to the head by Dante. The two charged at Bulleta wielding their respective swords. The young huntress smirked and threw multiple explosives at the charging duo, quickly forcing them to separate.

Deadpool was knocked away by the explosion and crashed into a wall in a comical way, leaving his silhouette as a hole in the wall. "Owie... I landed on my keys... OH SHIT MORE CATS! GAAAAAAH!"

Bulleta grinned in amusement upon hearing the strays scratch and bite at the merc. His screams were drowned out by the cat's own loud screeching. The demon huntress scanned the area for her other target, reloading her weapon again.

"Where are ya? Come out alrea-!" She had been too distracted, Bulleta was grabbed in a headlock by Dante who had suddenly appeared behind her.

"Listen! We're not trying to hurt you okay! ... well maybe we were but now I just want to talk!" Dante exclaimed as he struggled to keep a hold of the girl who squirmed around and yelled curses like a sailor.

"I don't talk to strangers with stupid clothes!" Bulleta exclaimed as she managed to jab a combat knife into Dante's thigh and then elbowed the demon hunter in the gut repeatedly.

Deadpool climbed out of the hole, his costume nearly torn apart from the strays, with the exception of his mask being the most intact. "Stupid clothes? Have you seen what you are wearing?" He was abruptly pulled back by the cats and he screamed in terror. "AAAGHH! I'M DROWNING IN THE PUSSAAAY~!"

Dante winced a bit when Bulleta and elbowed his crotch. "Damn kid! Don't hit below the belt, I got valuables down there!" He was then pushed back himself into another wall but still kept a firm grip on Bulleta's arms.

"I've seen shit more valuable than that at the thrift shop!" The demon huntress screamed as she kicked at the air. "Let me go, you fucker!"

"Wade, I could use some help now!" Dante called out and then was head butted by Bulleta who continued screaming profanities and death threats.

Speak of the devil, Deadpool suddenly teleported out in practically half of his costume left, aiming his weapon at Bulleta's head. "Ssshhh... now just be quiet and we'll take you to the van without hurting you."

"Wait, what the hell?" Dante and Bulleta said in union.

"Just kidding, who do you think I am? Pedobear?" Deadpool aimed lower and shot Bulleta's arm with a tranquilizer gun. The blonde demon huntress slowly fell into a deep sleep and dropped to the floor after Dante had released his grip on her.

Dante sighed and lifted Bulleta up, carrying her over his shoulder. "That could've went better. C'mon Wade, grab her weapons and let's take her back to the shop."

"Pedophile!" Deadpool screamed, pointing at Dante as he looked about the street. "Police! There is a pee-do-file here!"

"Shut it. We're just gonna convince her to help us around, y'know. And if that doesn't work, well she can try to kill us all she wants until she gets bored and leaves."

"Yeah yeah yeah, little Timmy fell down a well." Deadpool saluted in a half-assed manner and grabbed the basket Bulleta had dropped after being knocked out. He examined the contents and saw regular picnic food, weapons, odd looking apples and one last grenade. He picked up the grenade and pulled off the ring.

"Dante look! This pineapple gave me a ring! What's that? Of course I will marry you pineapple~"

Dante, who was a safe distance away, sighed to himself as soon as he heard Deadpool's girlish scream and a loud explosion.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_So you actualy read through this first chapter. how sweet of you -/- -kawaii desu- no FUCK THAT. anyways yeah, if you like it, then cool. if you don't like it, then cool. _**

**_Just to let you know, this fic can get pretty crack at times. So if you don't like that, then don't read, or read on. whatever, your choice._**

**_So basically the canon here ATM is that the events of MvC3 are already done and all that, everyone is pretty much ok with it. shit, did you read the summary? So Dante, Trish, Lady and Deadpool live together in the shitty Devil May Cry shop and they do all these jobs and shit._**

**_wHATEVER ANYWAYS. this_****_ is the first start of this crummy fan fiction that involves three mercenaries/demon hunters that have a obsession over the color red, guns, boomy things and pointy objects... and killing things. yeah_**

**_Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth._**

**_Dante, the Merc with the Style._**

**_Bulleta, the Merc with the Temper._**

**_whoopie._**

**_Stay tuned for more and shit ugh thanks for reading yeah whoohoo WHOOOOHOOOooaisfaosgh _**


	2. Idiots Rising

**-The Red Scare-**

Bulleta opened her blue eyes and saw a plain looking whiteceiling. As a professional demon huntress, she would never let herself become captured as it would always mean death. Realizing that she wasn't tied up anywhere, just laying down on a less than comfortable bed was rather awkward for the young hunter. She lifted her body up and let out a small yawn, examining the room she was in. _Wow... could it kill ya to clean up a bit? I mean there's a pair of underwear on the floor!_

Her eyes glared sharply when she examined herself from a nearby mirror. She was only dressed in a big red shirt that stopped at her thighs and black shorts. Wondering where her clothes had gone to, she scratched her head and turned around to look for them, but nothing reminiscent of it was seen. She let out an annoyed sigh as she continued to lose her patience, looking up and down in the room. "Verdammt. Can't find it." She said aloud, then smirked when an idea popped in her mind. She planned to jump out the window and hopefully not land ass-first on thorn bushes. Ripping off the old drapes she was met with brick wall inside the window.

"What the actual fuck." She muttered and deflated, then noticed a small yellow paper taped onto the wall. Grabbing it, she growled when she noticed the black and red emblem that much reminded her of the annoying red clad mercenary from earlier.

**'It's a nice brick wallpaper don't you think? - Yours Truly, Deadpool.**

**P.S. You have any plans this weekend? **

**P.S.S. I can't get this tune outta my head... It goes like ''AAAGRHGHHGAHSODAIRAGGFALAGGA FASOFASFUCKSHITPISSASFOAIAAA RGH"**

**P.S.S.S. You probably couldn't understand jack shit of that because it was what I heard when I listened to screamo. Dante sure seems to be into it but I don't. **

**P.S.S.S.S. Hi.'**

Furiously ripping the note apart and yelling, Bulleta gripped her hands on the brick wallpaper and tore it apart. She heard the door open and she made a break for the chair to use it as a make-shift weapon.

"Really_?_ You're going to use a chair to fight me? Even after me and Wade fixed up your little halloween get-up, kiddo?" The white haired half demon said, Bulleta remembered this man as, Dante, minus his red coat so he was striding about shirtless. The blonde had to admit he was well toned.

Shaking the thought out, Bulleta glared at Dante and tossed the chair away. "Why didn't you kill me yet?"

Dante frowned and raised a curious eyebrow. "You should ask why your clothes were ripped and junk. Well a giant lizard in a white lab coat attacked us, but don't worry you didn't get hurt that much, in fact Wade was the one who got hurt as usual. Anyways, why would we kill you? What could we gain from that?"

The young huntress folded her arms, keeping a stern scowl upon Dante. "Well, I tried to kill you and your annoying friend earlier. Won't you hold a grudge or some crap?"

Dante yawned, "Listen kiddo, me and him don't hold grudges for something as simple as that. It'd take _alot_ more. Plus I saw your moves, you have potential." He smirked and stuck his hands in his jeans. "Besides, we were actually holding back during that fight..." He teased with a grin.

"What! Holding back!?" Bulleta repeated him, her blank scowl had broken into a wide eyed embarrassment instead. "I-I... I was holding back too..." She said under her breath, her cheeks being tinted with a light pink.

Dante's devilish grin stayed in place, further irritating the younger demon huntress. "Sure kid, whatever you say."

Bulleta growled and threw the pair of underwear that was on the floor at Dante, not caring whether it was used or not. Dante yawned and caught it, "Hey, I've been looking for these."

"Ew_._"

The white haired demon hunter chuckled, "Listen kiddo, if you're looking for some grub, or your stuff, they're downstairs. Seeya there." He winked and left the room. With that, Dante left Bulleta to think.

The blonde's left eye twitched, "How could I lose to such... such... _vulgar_ men?" She looked down and flapped the rim of her shirt and pouted. Letting out a sigh she left the room as well.

**...**

Downstairs, the two red fools sat on a tattered leather couch while playing a video game. An MP3 player was plugged into a speaker and it played _On Directing_ by_ Tegan and Sara._ A pool table had been moved infront of the two to act as a holder for an assortment of junk foods and drinks, varying from stacks of pizza boxes, potato chips, burgers, fries, sodas, milkshakes and beer bottles; which not even a quarter of it all had been finished yet.

Deadpool grumbled as he mashed buttons on the PS3 controller, He was playing a game of Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 with Dante. Why had some crazy company decided to make a video game, much less a _series_ of video games, based around the insane events that had happened not too long ago was beyond many of the heroes. Though Deadpool's explanation had left them all in confusion as usual, they only could pick up a few terms that sounded like 'Marvel and Capcom' to 'nerfed the shit out of Wesker' and 'finally put me in a game!'

"Is that the best you got, Wade? I thought you were good at videogames!" Dante taunted as he shifted his body towards his straw and took a drink from his strawberry sundae.

Having the urge to either slice Dante's head off with a katana or scratch his ankle, Deadpool was having a hard time deciding. _Maybe both._

_"K.O.!"_ With that, Dante laid his controller down and shot at the ceiling with his handgun, howling with laughter.

"_CHRRIIIIIIISSSS!_" Deadpool yelled as he got up and tossed the controller in the air and shot it with his submachine gun. He ran over to the widescreen television and lifted it up. Dante simply watched and took another bite from his pizza.

Dante chuckled, "No room in the sea for your saltiness, Wade."

"Bitch, I'll stab you I swear to Galactus." Deadpool retorted with a katana blade in hand.

A doorbell rang, followed by obnoxious knocking at the door. "Delivery!"

"I'LL GEEET IIIIT~!" Deadpool sang in a high voice and nearly tripped on his ankles as he ran to the door.

"Okay that'll be 12-" The Merc with the Mouth grabbed the stack of pizza boxes and shoved the pizzaboy down the stairs.

"You just about done, Wade? That's the 4th time you threw someone down the stairs - In less than two hours." Dante asked with an eyebrow raised. He took notice to Bulleta walking in. Once the two shared glances, Dante smiled and spoke, "Go ahead kiddo. We saved a good portion of it all for you."

Awkwardly staring at the unhealthy gathering of foods, Bulleta grabbed a burger and sat on the far end of the leather couch. She tried to make no eye contact with the two at all while she uncomfortably ate her meal.

"Y'know, they should've put Megaman in this game. Don't you think Wade?" Dante asked as he played another round with Deadpool.

"Wesker killed Megaman because he cut him in line at Taco Bell. CONVERSATION IS OVER~" Deadpool cleverly replied. Dante sighed as his point character was killed by Deadpool's point character.

Bulleta scoffed under her breath. "Pfft. There's like, 70 other Megamen out there..." Dante and Deadpool shared a small laugh at that.

"Speakin' of which, dude, Where's Wesker now? Weren't you trying your best to audition him for a new Matrix movie?" Dante asked the merc.

Deadpool shrugged, "Dunno, I think he's roommates with Dr. Doom and some Nicholas Cage look-alike. We'll find out later." Dante and Bulleta shared an odd glance at eachother from his absurd comment.

After finishing her meal Bulleta quietly tossed her trash away and took a few sips from a small soda. "So... can I go?" Bulleta asked with a sheepish smile.

Deadpool and Dante both looked at the young huntress at the same time, and then looked at each other, then looked at her once again. "Why would you want to leave so early, kiddo? We actually were planning to ask you to be our 3rd member."

Bulleta's eyes shifted towards Dante, "3rd member...? Of what? Your little band of creepy little fast food eating gamers?" She said, making a hand motion of a spidery movement as she said 'creepy.'

"Hey! The Call of Duty fans want an apology for that!" Deadpool exclaimed and was obviously ignored by the other two.

"We're starting a business, I'll lentd my Devil May Cry shop to Lady and Trish, and I thought it over and... you could help us around. Whaddya say?" Dante stood up with his hand out towards Bulleta. She looked at the hand and back at Dante, and for some reason Deadpool, who was shaking his head up and down.

"Well what's in it for me?"

"We all get a fair and equal share of the loot on our missions." Dante paused and waited a beat. "Oh and you need friends, kiddo."

Bulleta's scoffed, "Sounds interesting. But are you calling me a loner? I have friends!"

"Name three."

Silence.

Deadpool whispered to Dante, "Jeez, out of character, dontcha think?" Dante shooed the merc away and awaited Bulleta's answer.

"Alright, I'll be with your little business..." Bulleta said unsurely as she shook Dante's hand. "That doesn't mean I like you guys at all."

"Fine by me. I don't even like Wade half of the time." Dante said, nodding towards the merc.

Deadpool coughed out a laugh and placed a hand on his hip. "Oh don't be a tsundere, babe."

The demon huntress blinked once from hearing the red clad mercenary's comment and decided not to say anything about it.

The phone began to ring and the three's laughing faded as they stared at the phone. Deadpool ran over to it and picked it up, "Hay hay bay bay!"

Dante and Bulleta glanced at each other and back at Deadpool who was spinning in place, which had slowly wrapped the phone cord around his body.

"What? Some disturbance in the force- I mean the butcher shop? Okay, I have no clue on how you got this number but we'll be there!" With that Deadpool hung up and looked at the other two, a smile forming on his mask.

"Lady and gentleman! We got a mission to do!" He shouted and tossed Dante's coat and Bulleta's repaired outfit to their rightful owners.

_**...**_

A red flash lit up the dark streets and three figures appeared, with one exclaiming "BAMF!"

Bulleta felt like she was going to throw up her lunch from earlier, she looked at Deadpool and asked. "How do you get used to that...?"

"Bitch, I'm fabulous." The Merc with the Mouth sassed as his head rocked back and forth.

Dante then chimed in before the younger demon huntress can make any retort. "He meant he's a psychopath with a mad healing factor, whose personality equals a teenager who spends too much time on the internet."

"Actually, I _am_ the internet, for your information."

"See what I mean?" The silver haired half demon whispered to the blonde dark huntress.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, pulling out her Uzi from her basket. "We still got a mission to do, you idiots. C'mon the butcher shop is just around the corner." With that the youngest of the mercs sprinted off and left the two. Deadpool and Dante looked at each other and shrugged; then they followed their newest member.

The three were quick to reach the shop, it was rather raggedy and broken down, giving off the vibe that it had been abandoned for quite a long time. "I hope whoever called knows what the hell they are talking about." Bulleta mused aloud as she stared at the steel door with dozens of warning labels printed on it. "Gimme a sec, I think I can open this."

"Too bad!" Deadpool took a few steps back and ran at full speed towards the door; while Dante simply watched him as he pulled Bulleta out of the way.

The two demon hunters watched as the mad merc preformed a _bitchin'_ karate kick on the door, which sent it crashing down to the floor.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY IT SMELLS LIKE MAN-ASS IN HERE!" The obnoxious mercenary yelled out, aiming his weapons around the room as he had found a large grouping of stumbling zombies nearly filling the entire store.

Dante casually walked in, wielding Rebellion, "Zombies? Neat." He glanced down at Bulleta and smiled. "Ladies first."

Bulleta rolled her eyes at him but a second after an evil grin formed on her face. She bit the pin off a grenade and tossed it towards the grouping of the undea. The bits and pieces of body parts and organs flew everywhere across the room; Bulleta pulled back the bolt from her submachine gun and opened fire on the ones who weren't in the blast.

"But I'm a vegetarian!" Deadpool exclaimed as he ran through the zombies, cutting them down with his a katana and an MP5k in each hand. "THAT WAS FOR BARRY~! Now where's my Jill Sandwich?"

Dante smirked and sidestepped out of a lunging zombie's way; he lifted up the zombie with minimal effort threw it towards its other brethren. "Heads up!" Dante said as he shot at the roof, causing the fragments of said roof to fall and crush the zombies, leaving behind a sickening blood splatter.

A zombie grappled Bulleta, who the latter retaliated with ripping off the arms of the zombie. "Stop hitting yourself!" She said as she beat the zombie down with its own hands.

"Hey kid! You need a han-OW!" Deadpool yelped when he was hit by a zombie arm.

"Shut up, idiot." Bulleta growled as she tossed the dismembered arms away. All three looked on the chaos they had brought to their ill fated enemies.

Dante scratched the back of his head, not feeling at all satisfied with the short lived fight. "That was too easy. So easy that it made me sad. There must be a reason for all these zombies here."

Deadpool nodded in agreement. "Yeah, zombies just don't get all stuck inside one building with eachother like sardines. It's not even Comic-Con yet."

Just then, a hulk of a man stepped into the room, grabbing the attention of the three mercenaries. Both of his hands were replaced with a giant butcher knife and the other a menacing hook. He was dressed in typical blood stained butcher dress and his face was covered by a shabby brown potato bag.

"Uh, who the fuck is that?" The blonde questioned, not at all phased by the Butcher. The merc and the silver haired half demon only shrugged at her question.

The Butcher made only a low grumbling noise as it slowly made its way towards the three red mercs.

"Well look at 'Mr. Straight Outta Silent Hill' here!" Deadpool exclaimed with his hands towards the new opponent.

Upon his comment, the Butcher raised his weapons and suddenly charged at the annoying merc first. In an instant, Dante and Bulleta watched as the Butcher sliced apart the merc's body in half with his arm weapons. After tossing Deadpool's body parts away the Butcher lunged at Dante with extreme speed.

"You're quick for your size, buddy!" Dante quipped as he just barely dodged a slash from the Butcher. Dante ducked to dodge another attack and he rolled behind the Butcher. "But not quick enough!" Dante stabbed Rebellion through the hulk's chest, and with his free hand he used Ebony to lay a barrage of bullets on the back of the Butcher's head.

"Fatality~!" Deadpool's dismembered head called out in sing song voice, his body was wandering around trying to find the missing limbs.

Dante grinned but realized that the Butcher began to move again, the latter turned around and gave Dante a haymaker to the face, sending the demon hunter stumbling back. "What? Is that the best you got?" He taunted and fired both of his handguns at the Butcher this time, who the latter in turn wasn't affected by the shots from its padded body.

"Oi, bad move to forget about me!" Bulleta exclaimed as she hopped on the Butcher's back, driving her knife into the hulk's neck and shoulders. "Why won't you die?" She growled as she decided to change tactics and unload her Uzi into the back of the Butcher's head.

"Ooh yeah~! You get that mofo, gurl!" Deadpool called out as he struggled to reassemble his body. "Aw wait, that's not supposed to go there… it'd be fun though in bed."

"Careful, kid!" Dante warned to Bulleta, he had halted his shots due to the possibility of the other demon huntress getting caught in crossfire.

The Butcher, who had enough of the loud and annoying blonde on his shoulders, caught her by the neck with his hook. The blonde was too slow to react as she was pulled away from the back of the Butcher's body by force. Dante was just going to intervene until the hulking beast used Bulleta's own body to knock him away, then the Butcher lifted his hook arm up and slammed her back to the floor. She gritted her teeth, holding back the stinging pain that instantly took over her body. She assured herself that she had gone through worse; she suddenly caught the glimpse of the large blade that was ready impale her.

An arrow with dynamite duck taped to it was shot into the back of the Butcher, who murmured something when he realized some small and annoying pain in his back. Bulleta could clearly recognize the sound of a dynamite slowly nearing it's explosive state and rolled away as fast as she could.

The dynamite arrow exploded, sending the Butcher flying across the room; along with his arm, a large portion of his back and Rebellion was torn off his body from the resulting explosion.

"Leave the girl alone, you ugly mess..." A deep voice warned; Deadpool, Bulleta and Dante shifted their eyes to the newcomer. The Butcher used his bladed hand to hold himself up, his growled loudly as it realized who had just blown off a major chunk of its body.

Chuck Greene, clad in fit blue jeans, black and yellow shoes, and his trademark yellow IJIEK racing jacket; stood armed with the Blamblow, a makeshift dynamite bow and arrow. Strapped on his back was the Defiler, two axe heads taped to a sledgehammer. He took another aim with his last dynamite arrow and shot it at the Butcher, which successfully blew off its bladed arm. Tossing the Blamblow away, Chuck gripped the Defiler in both hands and walked towards the Butcher.

Dante, who dusted himself off as he stood up. "Where can I get weapons like those, man? You gotta teach me how to make em'!"

Chuck couldn't spare a glance at Dante but he grinned to himself. "Maybe later, buddy." The Butcher roared loudly, with only two legs and a body left it charged at Chuck, who rolled out of the way.

The Butcher, who was now acting as some sort of wild animal, skidded across the room and charged at Chuck again. Expecting another roll, the Butcher actually moved his head into Chuck's direction and successfully knocked the motocrosser on his back. Taking this time, the Butcher escaped into another room, leaving the four behind.

Chuck gritted his teeth and punched the floor, "Dammit." He got up and ran over to Bulleta who had been laying on the bloodied floor and letting out tiny squals of pain. "Hey, can you stand?"

"I-I really can't feel my back..." She said through her teeth and winced in pain when she tried to move.

Chuck frowned but knew what to do. "Alright kid, I know how to help. Just let me-" His hands were slapped away by Bulleta.

"No! I can help myself!" Bulleta growled, causing her to quietly yelp again from the intense sharp pain..

Dante and Deadpool had managed to catch up; both looked on their fallen comrade. "Ah dammit, part of this was my fault... Wade can you get some medical supplies here?"

Deadpool nodded, and he disappeared in a flash of red, reappearing with a navy bag with a white cross on it. "Oh hello~ nurse!" He handed the bag to Chuck.

"Chuck. Chuck Greene." The motocrosser introduced himself with a nod.

"Dante." The half demon said, then looked over at his two teammates. "This is Deadpool and the girl refusing your help is Bulleta."

Chuck nodded and looked back down. "Kid, you're injuries are pretty bad, please, just let me help..."

Not wanting to endure in the pain, as it was practically annoying her now, she decided to allow the man help her.

"Alright, you two think you can handle that butcher guy? I'll stay here and help your friend." Chuck said towards the two men, who both nodded and readied their weapons to take down the villain.

"We'll make that jerk that plays with his meat all day pay!" Deadpool exclaimed as he ran towards the direction the Butcher ran too. Dante looked on at Bulleta and then Chuck, and back to Bulleta.

Chuck smiled to assure the half demon. "Don't worry buddy, I can fix her up. Your friend just managed to snag a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical bag, which probably has the best types of equipment you can name. Just take down that monster down. Use my weapon too, it's over there."

"Thanks pal. Make sure she is in one peace once we're back." Dante picked up the Defiler. "And don't worry, we'll make him pay." And with that, Dante followed Deadpool.

Chuck grinned and began to work on Bulleta's injury. "These three really are a red scare..."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Chuck muthafuckin' Greene in dis bitch with his muthafuckin' taped up weapons made up of random shit. FUCKING AWESOME._**

**_well that was a horrible AN thingy, whatever. I don't like this chapter anyway/_**

**_Thanks for reading, in case I forgot to thank you Stay tuned! _**


	3. Meanwhile At The Apartment of Evil

**-The Red Scare-**

Deadpool whistled as he walked side by side with Dante in the darkness of the freezer/packaging room, which turned out to be fairly large compared to the front of the shop. The red coated demon hunter examined the surroundings, his cold blue eyes darting out an about for the enemy. Slabs of meat from all sizes were hung up almost everywhere, with the nearly icy floor sprawled with spatters of dried blood. The stench of death filled the air, but the two mercenaries were used to it by now. Despite knowing her for less than 24 hours, the two determined to make the Butcher pay for harming Bulleta.

"Rock hard meat in every angle imaginable. Dreams really do come true, huh Fabio?" Deadpool asked his comrade with a smirk, not before rubbing his hands together to keep himself a bit warmer. His comrade had no problem with the change in temperature though.

"Talkin' to me? Because I could've sworn this was your dream." Dante retorted, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

With a giggle, the mercenary followed it up with another shot. "What if it's both of our dreams? Ever thought of that? You just got Inception'd, son!"

Dante pushed the Defiler towards Deadpool's chest. "If you're not gonna make sense, how about be useful and carry this?"

"Aw, a makeshift battle axe." He laughed upon holding the Defiler with both of his hands. "Thor can suck it."

Sensing danger, the demon hunter grabbed the merc and jumped out of the way. Deadpool had clumsily fell forward while Dante readied Rebellion for another battle. "There you are, we've been looking for you!" The half demon said towards the beast.

The Butcher has grown to a more monstrous size, stacking the dead meat on itself to create more body mass. Hooks, knives, sharpened bones were sticking out from all over it's body, making a second protective barrier on itself. It went on all fours, abandoning any sign of humanity and replacing it with only animalistic senses. The only hint of it's old form was it's bag covered head, nearly being sucked in from all the newly acquired mass.

Pushing himself up with his arms, Deadpool glanced up at the hulking monster. "Oh crap! Time out! I want this guy tested for steroid abuse!"

Dante gripped both hands on the hilt of Rebellion, crouching down and readying his broadsword behind him. "Don't blink!" He said and dashed forward with super sonic speed, thrusting Rebellion at the center of the Butcher. The monster roared in pain and Dante retracted his blade back then made a series of lighting quick slashes at the beast.

As his fellow red clad comrade did this, Deadpool heaved up the Defiler and jumped forwards at the Butcher. "Melee attacks, it's a blast~!" He sang and struck the combo weapon down hard at the top of the monster, which caused it to crash down to the slippery floor. Dante backed up, holding back Rebellion but ready for another attack anytime his ally was finished.

"Fore!" Deadpool exclaimed, swinging the Defiler like a golf club at the Butcher, sending it flinging back. "Tiger Woods can go eat a dick." The merc chuckled, resting the combo weapon on his shoulder.

"I'll give it a six out of ten." Dante commented, walking past Deadpool as he spun his broadsword in own hand.

The merc clicked his tongue and shot a glare at the demon hunter. "I'll give _you_ a six out of ten..." He muttered under his breath and proceeded to follow the other man.

A scoff was heard from the half demon. "I heard that. And that doesn't even make any sense."

"You know what else doesn't make sense?" The red assassin turned towards you. "This fanfiction."

The Butcher abruptly interrupted their banter and came charging at them again in full speed. Dante was the first to attack as he slid on his knees and slashed Rebellion at the beast's leg, slicing it clean off. The monster, now with only one leg, had stumbled out of it's running pattern and fell front first again on the ice floor.

"This bitch be trippin'!" Deadpool said and hopped over the sliding beast, tossing down a few sticky bombs on the back of the opponent. The explosives tore at the Butcher, further depleting it's added body armor.

"Nice one." Dante complimented, taking a place next to the merc. "As long as we keep this up, we can finally kill this thing."

"What _is _this thing anyway? I mean is it a demon? Is it a zombie?" Deadpool whined to particularly no one.

The two noticed the beast slowly getting back to its stance, it had stacked more dead meat on itself to regenerate a new leg and any other missing parts.

"Oh, so he stuffs meat on himself so he can get beefier and beefier!" The merc pointed out the obvious, "No pun intended."

Dante's eyes shifted towards him. "Does it matter? I got an idea to get rid of this thing."

"I'd say I'm all ears, but I'm clearly a human." Deadpool responded, then his ally jabbed him in the arm. "Owie!"

"As close as a human you can get. Now listen up, because that thing is already running at us." The half demon said, wasting no time as he whispered the plan in the merc's ear.

"Got it!"

With a nod, Dante brandished his handgun and opened fire at the Butcher and the monster began circling the room to avoid the shots. The demon hunter chased after the creature, jumping over dead carcasses and bloody tables. "Why you running? We're not done yet!" Dante exclaimed as he stomped the Butcher's back with his boot. The Butcher roared in absolute fury and turned around, making another charge at Dante. "Watch your step!" said the demon hunter, as he fell backwards and used his feet to lift the Butcher and kick it onto a wide conveyer belt.

Deadpool finally appeared and threw several kunai knives onto the Butcher's limbs. "Sharp metal objects!" The merc yelled out, driving one katana down on the head of the beast, then planting another on it's stomach. The merc tried to hold down the struggling beast as best as he could. "Hey, you just about done dicking around yet!?" He called over at Dante, "I can't hold down this thing forever! I'm too frail and bruise like a banana!

After gathering an arms full of hooks and chains, Dante looked on at Deadpool. "Let's do it!" Deadpool obliged and jumped away from the Butcher, unnecessarily screaming like a little girl. The two tied the monster onto the conveyer belt with the hooks and chains as it screeched with annoyance, finally being unable to move. Deadpool giggled upon looking at a control panel, "What does this button do?" He asked and flipped the switch which activated the conveyer belt, which ultimately led to a giant size meat grinder at the end.

"Heh. Enjoy your trip, ugly." said Dante, saluting the Butcher as it continued to try and struggle out of the bonds but to no avail.

"Ooh, the irony!" cried Deadpool, bouncing up and down like an overly excited child. "A butcher becoming mince meat!"

"Yo." The half demon said, nudging the merc with his elbow. "Let's blow this joint."

"I know something else you can blow..." He whispered, raising his eyebrows as he smiled at Dante. "... my birthday candles! My birthday is coming soon so-"

Dante groaned and jabbed him in the chest, both now ignored the Butcher as it continued to thrash about. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." He muttered and unhooked several explosives from his ally's belt.

"Whoa! No touchy feely, Pretty Boy!" warned Deadpool, raising his hands up in defense.

Ignoring the comment, Dante tossed the C4s around the entire freezer room. "Chain reaction, those gas barrels will do most of the work. Let's move!"

**...**

With a low groan, Bulleta slowly sat up and rubbed her face with her palms. Her back was feeling completely fine now, much to her confusion. "W-What?"

"Easy, kid." Chuck warned her, holding her steady. "Your friend, Deadpool, got a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical kit for you and the high tech shit in here fixed you up in no time. The fractures on the back of your head, neck, and spine is a thing of the past." He smiled at her, "Just be thankful there were instructions, otherwise I would have burned my face off or some shit."

"Wow..." said Bulleta, she returned his smile, albeit smaller. "T-Thanks, man..." _No one has ever done anything nice for me..._

"Come on get up, maybe if we still have time we can help your friends." He said, helping her up to her feet, then handing her weapons back.

The sound of doors being kicked open alerted them. Chuck turned his head and saw a glimpse of the two running out of the room laughing manically. "Whoa, where's the fire?"

"What the hell?" said Bulleta, tilting her head a bit in confusion.

"SHIT'S GONNA BLOW!" Deadpool yelled as he jumped through a window, as opposed to Dante who simply went through the doorframe. The motocrosser and the demon huntress took the hint and made their escape as well.

**...**

As soon as they were at a far and safe distance, Deadpool pulled out a detonator from his belt and clicked the button. A thundering explosion was heard from not too far, along with the sound of car alarms going off, dogs barking, and a few random screams from passer-byers. Their ill-fated opponent's arm landed in front of them coincidently.

"Heh. Looks like he couldn't _hand_le that situation." chuckled Deadpool, crouching down at the arm and prodding it with handgun. "Get it? Guys?"

"Hey buddy, only I can make crap puns." Chuck informed the mercenary with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, you wouldn't want things to get out of _hand_, do you?"

The red clad mad man stood up, staring at the other man with a frown beneath his mask. "Now don't make me give you a back _hand_, Mr. Highlighter Jacket!"

Chuck coughed out a laugh and shook his head. "I can take you down with my _hands_ behind my back."

"Will you two shut the hell up?" growled Bulleta, rubbing her temples. "If there's one thing I hate, it's fucking puns."

"Yeah, what she said." Dante agreed with a nod, then turned towards Chuck and Deadpool. "You guys are just getting carried away now." Dante said, frowning at the both of them. "Plus half of those sucked by the way."

"Whatever..." Both the mercenary and motocrosser muttered.

Something caught the older demon hunter's attention, the dismembered limb itself had a mark of interest on it.

"Yo Wade, check this out." Dante said as he tossed the arm to Deadpool, who caught it in return.

The red assassin scratched his chin, examining the limb up and down. "So what? It's an arm? Oh lemme guess, you getting lonely lately, Fabio? Trish not giving you enough-"

Dante then smacked Deadpool in the back of the head, "OWIE!"

"No, you disfigured jackass. Look at that symbol, doesn't it look familiar to you?" Dante said with a glare.

"Umbrella Corp." answered Chuck with venom, his eyes sharpening up upon noticing the symbol. "Though they haven't been active in years, we must've accidentally ran into an old testing ground or some shit."

"Disguised as a butcher shop?" Bulleta questioned with a scoff.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "They're always behind the scenes. Anything could have been owned by them. Though I'm sure every single one of their bases have been deactivated, shut down, or destroyed."

"Well then pal, looks like your information is wrong!" laughed Deadpool, tossing the arm behind him. "We just blew up another one!"

The motocrosser glowered at the mercenary, but knew he was right. "You got a point. It could be some form of connection to the series of outbreaks happening throughout the world, if you guys haven't heard yet."

"Yeah, we have." Dante said, the statement had garnered his attention. "Though you military types were quick to handle it, with surprisingly low causality rate too. Good job."

Chuck nodded his head, either in 'your welcome' or acknowledgement. "We've been suspecting that it's some form of distraction. While we're all out and about handling the shit that should have been gone months ago, something else could be happening..."

"How about we all blame the head honcho of Umbrella and Tricell?" suggested Deadpool, his eyes darting around at the faces. "It's never too early to point fingers!"

"You mean Wesker?"said Chuck, his gaze had been turned towards the mercenary. "He's... not really doing much anymore. But we can never rule out the possibilities."

Dante folded his arms, "You bet. Hey, since we're nice, we're gonna go and ask him personally. How about that?"

"Thanks, that would be really helpful." agreed the motocrosser. "I'll be sure to tell B.S.A.A. Command about it. Ever since all that shit with the Merge, big things like Interpol, S.H.I.E.L.D., and all that are more willing to accept help from the unnatural."

"It's a job then. Tell those guys that we are demanding cold hard cash too." Bulleta said, pulling back her hood and cracking her neck a few times.

Though reluctant at first, the B.S.A.A. agent couldn't decide against it. "I'll add that to the request. Amount is up to Command, though."

Bulleta scoffed at the statement. Someone else making up her pay? "Put in a suggestion of a few hundred thousands or something."

With a frown, Chuck sighed a bit and nodded. _Mercenaries._ He mentally deadpanned.

"Where did you say Wesker was again, dude?" asked Dante as he turned towards the merc.

"Santa Monica, Cali! Does this mean we get to go on a vacation?!" answered Deadpool in an unnecessarily high voice.

"Oh _yeah._" Dante answered, the two shared a high five and a fist pump.

Bulleta rolled her ocean blue eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. "We should get going then, right?"

While the three bantered on, Chuck took notice his to his parked dirt bike. He went over to it and started it up, catching the other three's attention suddenly.

"Wait, are you leaving already?" Dante asked curiously.

"Yep. The day I have a day-off I gotta deal with damn B.O.W.s again." He dug inside his jacket and pulled out a black wallet, a badge and an ID showing on it. "B.S.A.A., always at your service. Like I said, I'll file a report for what had happened here to Command and issue that you three are going on a job to question Albert Wesker about the outbreaks. I've gained a pretty decent reputation up there, so I'm sure they'll accept the request."

"Aww yeah, we finally got the law on our side!" Deadpool said, clapping his hands together.

"I trust you three to track Albert Wesker and question him. If he shows signs of resistance, well you do what you need to do. I'll be off then, good luck."

Dante nodded, Deadpool saluted and Bulleta rolled her eyes and mouthed a 'whatever.' With that, the motocrosser put on his helmet drove off into the night.

"Santa Monica isn't too far from here. We can take a plane-" Dante was interrupted harshly by Bulleta, who was groaning loudly. Dante glared at the younger demon huntress and continued, "We'll take a plane. And since I've grown to love Cali, we'll set up our new shop over there. Wade, you left the note for the girls right?"

"Yep." said Deadpool, though clearly remembering drawing a crude picture of a butt in a sticky note right at the door of the Devil May Cry shop. "They'll understand what it means."

Bulleta chimed in, "Well that's nice and all. Your place smelled like ass anyway." The other two mercs shot her a glower and she brushed it off easily. "Well then, boys, money won't wait forever!"

Deadpool squealed and jumped up and down like an overexcited school girl. "It's plot time! Blood, blood, blood! LET'S GO!"

_**...**_

At the plane, things were not going good for the three. Mostly for Dante. He rubbed his face as he tried his best to ignore Deadpool and Bulleta's antics on the plane. Passengers were staring at them as if they were psychopathic patients who just escaped some asylum.

Deadpool was standing in the middle of the walkway, aiming his M1911 pistol at frightened passengers. "I am tired of these muthafuckin' snakes on this muthafuckin' plane! ERRBODY STRAP ON! _I mean, strap in..._ I'm bout to open some fuckin' windows." He proclaimed in his best impression of Samuel L. Jackson, whom he often confused for Nick Fury, and vice versa.

The back of the merc's head was struck with a vodka bottle and Bulleta was heard from afar, sitting in her seat with pillows surrounding her like a makeshift fort. "No one likes that joke anymore, idiot!" This time she threw a plate of freshly cooked cuisine at Deadpool who was knocked to the floor by it, the food flying into the air. Dante caught a piece of turkey and took a quick bite.

"X-CHICKEN!" Someone screamed from afar. Dante stopped gnawing and looked around for the source of the voice. _Could've sworn that was Magneto..._

Suddenly, the red clad assassin pulled out a speakerphone and held it infront of his face. "Ladies and gentlepeople, thank you for flying with air Deadpool. But as you know with most clichés, we will most likely crash and all burn. Either that scene from Final Destination happens here or we suddenly crash into the artic and forced to fend off a buncha wolves. No, Liam Neeson is not on board so we have absolutely no chance of survival. Now proceed to scream and-"

Bulleta threw another glass bottle at the merc's head, sending him down to the floor once again. "Don't listen to him, people. His costume is on too tight." She assured the crowd of frightened people.

A flight attendant looked on the chaos, unsure whether or not to try and resolve it or ignore it. She glanced at Dante.

The demon hunter threw his hands in the air, "I swear to my father, I don't know them."

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away, another one came not to long after the previous one left. This one had caught the eye of Dante. _Wait a minute... don't I know her?_

The attendant's hair was long and mint green, her figure surely would gain a 15/10. But something about her seemed familiar. She approached the two causing chaos and slapped Deadpool and knocked him to the floor; she picked up Bulleta by her hood and threw her across the corridor. The woman then turned to Dante, having her all familiar seductive smirk planted on her face. Now seeing her from the front, the demon hunter knew who this woman was. Morrigan Aensland, the text book definition of succubus and the ruler of Makai, though often known for leaving her duties to have a good time in the human realm.

"Oooh I saw that one coming!" Deadpool called out from the floor. "Who else has that kind of hair and body, I mean come on!"

"Dante. Such a pleasure to see you once more." Morrigan then nodded towards Deadpool's direction, "And you as well, Wade."

"Babe, you can see more of me if you want." the merc responded groggily.

Her smirk remained, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, dearest." She then looked onto Bulleta, her smile fading slightly. "I see you two have made a new friend. This particular one had caused much problems for those of demonic blood."

Dante shifted himself in his seat. "Hey, no worries Morrigan. She had agreed to work with me and Wade, so she won't be shooting up you or me unless she was provoked into."

Morrigan's smirk returned to it's full power and she took a seat next to Dante, crossing her legs. Her mini skirt had revealed a bit too much, but a bit too much was never enough for a succubus.

The demon hunter spoke up, "Aren't you supposed to be working with Tony back at New York?"

"And aren't you supposed to be hunting down demons so you can pay the electric bill, dearest?"

Dante smiled and rolled his eyes. "Things came up. We gotta go find that Wesker guy."

Morrigan's tone shifted from calm to slight annoyance. "Oh, _him_." She paused for a beat. "And may I ask, why that fool of a man?"

"We gotta question him about a few things. Outbreaks are happening here and there. Plus we just had to clean up some mess Umbrella left behind. And now we're here." He explained, then remembered another point. "And we had some help from a friend, Chuck Greene, if you know him."

Morrigan's eyes lit up and her grin became a full smile when Dante mentioned the biker's name. "Ah yes, Chuck Greene. My little sister has taken much interest in him, they have worked together before and I have to say they make an interesting pair."

Dante smirked, "You mean Lilith? He's lucky he didn't mention her, Wade would have enough pedophile jokes to last him days... I guess it's good to have connections."

"That's not the only thing you can connect with me, dear." Morrigan purred and shifted her body towards Dante.

Deadpool then teleported inbetween them, being awkwardly squeezed inbetween them, "COCK BLOCK!" he blurted out. Dante mentally cussed out the merc and sighed. Morrigan pouted and got up from her seat.

"We are going to land right now. It was excellent catching up with you two." Morrigan blew a kiss towards the two and winked, she then disappeared with a pink flash. Making the passengers much more frightened as they were glued to their seats, hoping the three red clad psychopaths won't start a fire fight.

**...**

After getting off the plane, the three have made it into the city of Santa Monica. Dante inhaled deeply and looked at his surroundings. "Santa Monica... time to party!" Dante put on a party hat and seemingly pulled a red drink cup from thin air and ran into the nearest bar. A few seconds later he was forcefully kicked out.

Deadpool and Bulleta glanced down at their comrade who had been skidded across the floor near their feet. "I forgot we don't have money." Dante's muffled voice complained.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, then turned to Deadpool. "You're up." The merc readied his teleporter and grabbed the other two's hands.

With that a red flash made the three disappear, then reappear in front of an apartment complex. "Well... We're here guys! Keanu Reeves is just inside that building!" Deadpool stated.

"Okay we get it, Wesker looks like he watches too much Matrix..." Bulleta sighed.

Dante chuckled, "The guy obviously does... I mean have you seen the way he dresses?" Deadpool began laughing as well, "Yeah! He dodges bullets too like he's from the damn movie!" The two began cackling, which brought a growing amount of annoyance to Bulleta.

"SHUT UP!" Bulleta screamed as she shoved a combat knife into Deadpool's chest cavity and another into Dante's neck. "We find Wesker, get paid, and get a home! Understood!?"

The two nodded after a long moment of silence and removed the knives from their bodies.

**...**

Inside an oddly colorful and decorated apartment, two men sat on a couch watching and arguing about a commercial that is being played. One obviously had too much to drink and had just found out he is a father. The other is trying to make sense of the situation but at the same time poke fun at the other man's annoyance.

These two were Albert Wesker and Victor Von Doom. Wesker was dressed in his S.T.A.R.S. outfit, for reasons unknown.

"... fuck you, Victor." After an argument about who started a zombie outbreak in Santa Monica; Wesker had enough as he stood up and began to walk out of the apartment as best as a drunken man with dark shades could. "Fuck it, I'm outta here... fuckin' asshole."

Dr. Doom crossed his arms and watched Wesker leave, obviously not at all faded by his comments. "Well don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"I won't because it swings..." It took the drunken Wesker to think for a second. "_THIS WAY!_" He shouted and pointed out the direction with a flail of both arms.

"Well you wouldn't know how to open a door anyway..." Dr. Doom shot back as he turned around and brought his attention back to the television. "Stupid bitch." With that, he chuckled to himself when he heard Wesker made odd yelps as he struggled down the steps.

Wesker burped loudly as he tried his best to walk down the stairs. "Okay... left... right... one, no wait, that's my foot." He mumbled, carefully walking down the steps. He was murmuring something inaudible, something about 'shit' 'saturation' and 'I can't see shit with dark shades in the night time.' His foot went past two steps, which caused him to fall over and crash down at the cement. Luckily for him he hadn't felt a thing, due to his enhanced durability and overall drunken state

"Fucking stairs. I'll saturate them when I get a chance..." He muttered as he slowly got back to his feet and continued walking forwards.

Without knowing the corrupted scientist bumped into a short blonde patch of hair.

"Huh...? What? Where? Why?" Albert's spoke out his confusion as he looked around. His red eyes shifted down at the young girl in a red hood with wide blue eyes that practically defined innocence.

"Hi there! Are you interested in buying some girl-" The blonde began to snicker and then regained her posture. "... scout cookies?"

Wesker looked into the girl's ocean blue eyes and stumbled to the left a bit. "Oh nah, nah I'm good. I'm goo-" He turned his head to the right and threw up his lunch onto the doorstep of another apartment.

Bulleta frowned as the man continued to barf a second time. She turned to Dante and Deadpool hiding by a nearby bush, throwing up thumbs up and nods.

Wesker regained his strength and wiped his mouth. "Oh shit... the hell did I eat? Haha... okay _now_ I'm good..."

"Okay I've had enough of this." Bulleta groaned, pulling out her Uzi and pressing it against Wesker's chest. His confusion remained the same as ever as if didn't notice the weapon.

It only took him a couple of seconds to finally understand what was happening. Wesker stared hard into the weapon that was pressed against his chest, "... are those the cookies you want to sell?" With instinct that broke through his drunken state, he forcefully pushed Bulleta's arm towards the sky at the same time she opened fire. Wesker then used his free hand to thrust his palm into Bulleta's chest, which sent her flinging away a few feet back. Luckily for her, he had been sloppy and unable to put enough strength into his hits.

Deadpool teleported into the air and dropped towards Wesker with both katanas raised downwards, "SPATTUULAAAS~!" He shrieked in a high pitched voice. Wesker quietly burped and stumbled a bit to the left, not knowing that he had just dodged the merc's attack. The red assassin crashed to the floor and let out a tiny yelp. Dante facepalmed at the failure of both of his allies.

Noticing the sudden appearance of the merc, Wesker delivered a swift high kick down at him and nearly crushed his lungs. "Are you still mad about that whole exploding your teleporter thing?"

"YOU BET YOUR HAIR GEL OVERUSING ASS!" Deadpool blurted out as he aimed his submachine gun at Wesker, who the latter just smacked it away. Deadpool pouted and awaited for help. Bulleta recovered from the attack and jumped onto Wesker's back, having her combat knife ready to slice his neck.

"Give us answers or I slice your neck like Thanksgiving dinner, you bitch!" threated Bulleta, pressing the knife into his neck.

Wesker burped and his red eyes narrowed. "For what...?"

Dante finally stepped out of and aimed his hand guns at Wesker. "You're suspected of starting a few outbreaks. Plus we found a bunch of your rejected Halloween creations."

"Jeez Dante, thanks for helping earlier by the way." mumbled Deadpool.

"I-I didn't do any of that! Are you some kind of idiot because Umbrella has been gone for years! I run that other company now... I think. I forgot I think that dick Chris Bitchfield blew it up." Wesker burped and stumbled about, removing his weight off of Deadpool. "I don't like it when I get blamed for shit I didn't do... hold on gimme like 3 hours or so and I'll find out who did all this... shiiiieeet~ come here kid." He said as he removed Bulleta from his back embraced her and began tearing up.

Dr. Doom had just realized all the noise and stuck his head out the window. Looking at the scene certainly confused him. Wesker was hugging a little girl while crying, Deadpool was still on the floor, practically relaxing and Dante stood quietly with his weapons trained. "Wesker! Are you crying?"

Wesker eased his grip on Bulleta and looked up at Dr. Doom. "... no."

"Yeah! Doom sees it, look you got salty tears coming from your eyes! Is someone being a little bitch again?!"

Wesker glared at the doctor and placed Bulleta down. He growled and aimed his Samurai Edge pistol up at his fellow villian. "Shut your mouth, Victor!" He began firing and caused Dr. Doom to retreat with a loud squealing noise.

"DOOM IS TELLING MAX!" Dr. Doom's voice trailed off as he ran back into the apartment.

Dante raised a silver eyebrow after glancing at Deadpool. "I honestly don't remember you two acting like this... like at all."

Wesker placed his weapon back into its holster. "That's what happens when you live in the same apartment with Max and Victor. Or rather, live in Santa Monica. An awful number of odd occurrences happen here, but do not mind it." He explained, pushing up his glasses.

"Like how you are suddenly sober?" asked Bulleta, with a scowl.

Wesker nodded in response, then brought up another topic. "I don't mean to bring down your low IQ's, but I must not be the only one who notices the... oddness of our world lately?"

Dante's eyes narrowed, "Sorta. Like some weird itching feeling on the back of my neck, something isn't quite right."

"Well then, nevermind it. Take this." Wesker handed Dante a transmitter, small enough to fit in one's ear. "I'm sure you three have been sent to question me about the continuous outbreaks. Well I'll be sure to inform you that I have absolutely nothing to do with them. But I'll look into this as well... I'll discover who is behind these outbreaks and since I'm feeling generous this night, I'll even tell you who would is actually responsible. I take it you three are willing to put whoever is it into custody and/or kill them for large sums of money?" Seemingly like he had read their mind, the three nodded, their grins growing wide.

"Excellent. Now if you will excuse me, I have a manhunt to start." Wesker crossed his arms and disappeared, leaving behind a purple smoke that slowly faded into the air.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_(For those who reviewed and favorited, Thank you! Now I have more motivation to continue this story! You mean everything to me~ :3)_**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom._**

**_Dr. Doom and Albert Wesker are inspired by their incarnations in the UMvC3 Tutorial Series Assist Me on Youtube by Miles923. _**

**_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!_**


	4. The City That Sorta Went To Hell

**-The Red Scare-**

Bulleta sighed and tossed her Uzi back into her basket. "Does this mean our pay is gonna come in late?"

"I hope it doesn't. We just have to wait until Wesker's word." Dante replied, not exactly happy working with Wesker or waiting for a pay.

Deadpool scratched his chin and pointed over yonder, "Hey guys what's that?" Dante turned around and his eyes widened with delight.

_**...**_

Firebrand and his demon minions were brought to the inner city. Bulleta cackled madly as she jumped from demon to demon, stabbing or shooting them straight through their skulls.

"Look at me now~ Look at me now~ I'm makin' paper~" The blonde sung gracefully as she mercilessly stabbed a winged demon to death with her combat knife. She ripped the wings off and aloud the monster to plunge to it's death, as it fell she rode on it's back in a surfing motion. Pulling out an Dragonuv sniper rifle from her basket as she fell she took aim at Firebrand and grinned.

Firebrand suddenly felt an immense pain in his lower side and crashed into a building. Bulleta jumped off her makeshift demon surfboard and landed in a roll.

"Nice shot, kid! You got him!" Dante called out as he slashed demons of all sizes into peices with Rebellion. Doing a full turn the demon hunter threw his own sword and killed a line of Dark Legionnaires, demons possessing undead bodies of old warriors.

Deadpool tossed several grenades into the air and with precise aim he shot at each of them with his handgun, making them all explode fashionably in the air. With this, he managed to bring down a large amount of airborne enemies known as Harpies.

"Where the hell did these guys come from anyway?" Deadpool exclaimed as he dodged an axe swing from a legionnaire. He retaliated by pulling out a SPAS-12 shotgun and shooting the demon straight in the chest.

Dante sidestepped to avoid a bite from a Cerberus, a dog infected with the T-Virus. The demon hunter shot down a few more of the zombified dogs as they attacked him in packs. "I don't know, Wade! But we aren't just dealing with demons here! We got a few more Umbrella monsters too!"

"Umbrella monsters?" Deadpool blurted out. He eyed a discarded umbrella on the floor with fear. "OH MY GOD, KILL IT!" The merc yelled out as he shot the innocent umbrella into peices.

"No, You idiot! Umbrella as in the corporation!" Bulleta exclaimed as she avoided a lounging attack from a Web Spinner, a massive spider mutated from the T-Virus as well. Tossing her sniper rifle away she shot the spider to death with her trusty Uzi.

Bulleta was busy dealing with Web Spinners, she didn't notice a red winged demon charging at her. Dante looked to see her situation and rushed to her aid, "Kid! Watch out for the demon train coming your way!"

The blonde looked up and she grinned, allowing herself to be captured by Firebrand. Dante cursed outloud as he couldn't make it in time to rescue his comrade. He shot down the massive spiders Bulleta was previously dealing with.

On a rooftop of a building, now-BSAA agent, Frank West was capturing the scene as a photojournalist would do. Snapping a picture of Dante and Deadpool killing off demons and B.O.W.s with ease. A blur of red passed by the journalist and he zoomed in to see what was flying in the air so fast. Frank saw that a winged red demon was holding a young girl in his hands, the two were struggling.

"Shit... That can't end well." Frank said to himself as he grabbed his transmitter. "Chris! We still got civvies in the area!"

A voice came back, "Are you kidding? I thought Spidey's got it covered! Anytime you wanna help you are more than welcome! -Agh! _Eat_ _lead!_" Gunshots were heard after multiple screeches and yells, the other end then hung up.

Bulleta managed to break from Firebrand's grip and she climbed on his back. "I think you'd look better without the wings, don't you think?" The blonde exclaimed with bloodlust in her eyes, Firebrand struggled to remove her and regretted the decision to pick her up in the first place.

Firebrand then realized who this girl was... _It was that devilish hunter who would be part of his evil bed time stories his mother would tell him!_ Firebrand let go and flew away as fast as he could, but was caught halfway by a flaming chain and brought down to the battlefield. Leaving Bulleta to be stuck in the air for a second, she looked around and then down. "Aw cra-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_-" She plunged down... until someone caught her.

"Gotcha!"

A man in a full crimson red costume and a sleeveless blue hoodie with a large spider emblem appeared just in time and had caught the blonde. "That would've been a mess, huh?" The Scarlet-Spider said as he glanced at the battlefield below.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Put me down where Dante and Wade are at." She took this time to reload her weapons and at the same time it suprised Scarlet-Spider.

"Wait a minute, aren't you a little too young to be using those kinds of weapons?" The wallcrawler asked.

"And aren't you a little too old to be wearing such a ugly outfit?" Bulleta shot back.

Scarlet-Spider was silent for a second, "Look at what you're wearing! Going for a visit for your grandmammy? Plus my outfit isn't ugly. It's a classic...Well more like inspired by a classic." He said with a pout.

"You put the _ass_ in _class_!" Bulleta exclaimed as they both reached the floor. Dante and Deadpool ran up to the two.

"Kid, ya okay?" Dante asked and the blonde nodded.

"That fall got me a little excited..." Bulleta said quietly and exhaled slowly.

"Your, er... friend here is kinda off." Scarlet-Spider said nodding towards Bulleta and Dante chuckled a bit.

Deadpool ran up to Scarlet-Spider with a paper and pen. "Spider-Man~! I want an autograph! Dante take a picture! Bulleta call my mom!"

"Uhh... I'm not actually Spider-Man... Have we met before?" The scarlet wallcrawler stated as he grabbed the notepad. Deadpool bounced up and down like an excited child.

Dante looked carefully at the crimson clad webhead, "Well then who are you supposed to be if ya ain't the real webhead?"

Scarlet-Spider rubbed his neck, "Long story... Like really really long."

"That's what she said!" Deadpool blurted out.

Bulleta groaned, "Shut up, Wade!"

Scarlet-Spider raised his hand as if he were to continue but something caught his attention.

Dante smirked, "What's up, webhead? You scared of a little..." His mouth gaped wide open. Multiple Tyrants began pouring into the streets. Flaming tendrils rose from the ground and began picking off any unfortunate B.O.W. Umberlla Cerberuses fought with actual demonic Cerberuses. It was an all out war between demonic powers and monsters of science.

"...This is when the party starts!" Dante's smirk grew into a wide smile and a determined look. He spun his dual handguns and aimed at the crowd of Tyrants.

The Scarlet-Spider returned Deadpool his notepad, "You'll be getting some help, man! Chris Redfield and Frank West are here too."

"Do you know why any of these things are happening?" Bulleta crossed her arms and asked the scarlet webswinger.

He scratched at his chin, "Frank caught a glimpse of unrecognizable helicopters dropping in the BOWs and weird purple portals spawning those demons..." With that, the crimson wallcrawler shot a strand of web to a building and swung away.

"Jeez. He wrote _'Not Spider-Man'_ on my notepad..." Deadpool said with a pout. Dante facepalmed and readied his weapons.

Bulleta unslung an RPG-7 from her back and took aim at the wall of Tyrants approaching their position. She fired into the crowd and only a few were hit. "Verdammt..." She cursed as she discarded her weapon. "Anyone else bring some heavy fire power?"

Dante tapped Deadpool's shoulder and nodded in the direction of the Tyrants. "Me and Wade are more than enough for those guys. C'mon Wade! Let's start the party!" Dante exclaimed as he ran towards the Tyrants.

Deadpool tossed his notepad away and brought out his katanas, "FOR THE MOTHERLAND~!" He yelled in a Russian accent and ran towards the Tyrants as well.

Bulleta sighed and brought her attention to multiple Web Spinners climbing a building's side and Scarlet-Spider engaging them in combat.

"Hey guys! I'm new in the neighborhood, mind showing me where the ground is? Or am I gonna have to do it for you?" Scarlet-Spider exclaimed as he kicked a spider off the building. He shot a few impact webbing shots at the spiders and succesfully stuck them to the wall. "Now Chris!" He yelled as he jumped off the side.

Chris Redfield took aim with his 50 Cal Beretta Sniper Rifle. He shot down the Web Spinners off the building. He then aimed at the Tyrants that Deadpool and Dante weren't fighting too and brought a few of them down as well.

Bulleta slid over a car with both Uzis in hand and began spraying lead upon the Cerberuses that chased after screaming civilians. Frank West grabbed a demon dog from the head and fell backwards, crushing the dog's back and breaking it's neck. Getting up he noticed Bulleta taking down the monstrosities with ease, "Hey kid! Lend me a gun will ya?" He called out, obviously not caring that such a young girl is using weapons.

The blonde delivered a swift front kick to a Licker that tried to pounce on her, she glanced at Frank and tossed him an M4 Assault rifle inside her basket and a few magazines. More Lickers attacked her and she backflipped out of harm's way, while in the air tossing multiple grenades down onto the creatures.

Frank West tackled any Licker that survived the blast and opened fire upon them once they hit the floor. The journalist delivered a roundhouse kick to a Legionnaire and sent it flying towards a pack of Cerberuses. The dogs mauled the Legionnaire and it's fellow demons ignored it's plea for help. After emptying his last magazine, Frank picked up a downed Licker from it's legs and spun around, hitting anything around him. "So long!" The journalist exclaimed as he threw the Licker's body with all of his strength.

Succesfully taking down the creatures that were surrounding them, the two gave eachother a highfive. "You still got some life in you, old man." Bulleta said with a small grin.

"You got some pretty good skills too kid. You handle weapons better than me!" Frank returned as he rubbed his aching back.

Dante slashed a Tyrant in half as if it were butter and his sword was a knife. He lifted it's top portion of it's body and tossed it upwards. Deadpool teleported up onto the body part and stuck a C4 onto it and kicked it downwards back into a group of Tyrants. Pressing the button, the C4 exploded and demolished the last of the Tyrants.

"Blown away by our 'Randomly-Stylish' performance!" Dante cheered as he spun his dual handguns and hollistered them.

Deadpool tried to spin his MP5 submachine gun and failed as he accidently pulled the trigger on himself and shot himself multiple times, making the merc fall backwards. Dante chuckled and helped his friend up.

Dante looked up and glared at a rooftop with a horde of Legionnaires armed with flaming bow and arrows. Dante then looked downwards and saw Bulleta taking on a couple demonic swordsmen by herself, Frank has apparently been injured and was seen being guarded by Chris.

"Wade, C'mon! Bulleta and the others are in trouble!" Just as the two were ready to assist the others, the sound of a speeding bike was behind them.

"_Leave demon hunting to the experts... Fools._" Ghost Rider stated as he sped past the two, making them both fall on their bottoms.

Deadpool punched the floor, "Hey! That guy owes me money! He ran over and destroyed my vespa scooter! IT WAS IMPORTED FROM JAPAN!" The merc ran screaming after the flaming bike.

"Wade!" Dante called out and followed the merc. "Dammit, Wait up!"

Frank gritted his teeth, trying his best to stop the bleeding on his leg. A demon was lucky enouguh to hit the photojournalist with an arrow to the thigh, _No not the knee._ Noticing the Legionnaires taking aim at his allies he did his best to yell, "Chris! Take the kid and get outta here!"

Chris gave a strong right hook to a Licker and knocked it to the floor. Grabbing his Magnum and shooting the monster straight in the head before it could get back up. Just realizing Frank's warning, Chris looked to a rooftop and saw a line of arrow wielding Legionnaires taking aim at himself and Bulleta.

Bulleta shoved her combat knife into the head of a Cerberus. Realizing it had not been killed she stomped the knife further down, succesfully killing it. She was suddenly tackled by Chris and he brought her behind a taxi.

"What the fuck are you doing, you steriod takin-" Bulleta's yelling was interuppted as a dozen of arrows rained down on the battlefield, killing all that had not reached cover. The blonde's eyes widened and she looked at Chris who was raising an eyebrow.

"A steriod what?" Chris asked. Bulleta smiled sheepishly.

Chris grinned and released Bulleta from his grip, he carefully popped his head out from cover. "Frank! You still there?"

"Oh yeah, I'm all good... I just have a_ FUCKING ARROW LODGED INTO__ MY LEG!_" The journalist snapped at Chris. Bulleta chuckled at the sudden outburst and Chris slumped on the taxi's side, sighing with relief that no one was severly hurt.

Ghost Rider looked up as he drove straight towards the rooftop filled with Legionares. "_You have spilled innocent blood in the past. You return from your graves and try once more... It ends now._" The rider's bike shifted up and began driving up the wall.

Upon reaching the rooftop the Legionnaires were suprised at the sudden appearance of the rider. Getting off his bike and grabbing his hellfire chain, Ghost Rider pointed at the brain dead legionares. "_You will now feel all the pain you have caused... Prepare to leave this plane of existance by force._"

One by one the legionares attacked Ghost Rider and he defeated them with ease. Grabbing three at once with his chain, Ghost Rider swung them towards a group and brought them all down like bowling pins. Unslinging his shotgun, Ghost Rider shot the remaining Legionnaires off the roof and watched as they disintergrated in the air.

"_Abandon all hope... For your leader, Firebrand... Is defeated._" Grabbing a sole legionnaire and burning it the death with a blast of hellfire.

Ghost Rider rode back down and appeared infront of the heroes. "_BOWs obliterated... Demons destroyed._" He looked at Dante and snarled, "_Most of them... V__engeance has been served... Though, I am aware of one of us having a dark soul..._"

Deadpool looked around, everyone was staring at him. "What? Hot head said I just have a 'vulgar' soul not a dark soul..."

Ghost Rider got off his bike and pointed at Bulleta. "_The darkness in your soul... It disgusts me._" Bulleta raised an eyebrow, unsure what the flaming skull head was talking about. The rider approached her slowly dragging the hell chain.

Dante's eyes narrowed and stepped infront of Ghost Rider. "You're not gonna hurt her, hot head." Ghost Rider's facial expression, or rather skull expression, became much more scrunched as if he was glaring at Dante.

"_Foolish Son of Sparda... I advise you to remove yourself out of my way... Unless you wish for more to be harmed._"

"And who's gonna make me?" Dante asked arrogantly, with no intention it being a joke. His hands were reaching for Rebellion. Ghost Rider aimed his shotgun at Dante.

Scarlet-Spider swung in, "I called in SHIELD and BSAA and help is comin-_What the hell are you guys doing?_" The wallcrawler's eyes widened behind the mask.

Ghost Rider had enough, he shot Dante with his shotgun without hesitation and blasted the demon hunter into a nearby coffee shop. "_The scent of innocent blood... Reeks on your filthy hands._" He clenched his fists, "_Do you dare face the likes of me?_"

Bulleta rolled her eyes and scoffed, "You don't scare me. I've seen the things Wade drops in the toilet after a chimichanga and that's more scarier_._"

"_This... is no joke... Only death!_" Ghost Rider exclaimed as he spun his chain around and created a Hellfire Maelstorm, a fiery tornado that surrounded himself and Bulleta.

Scarlet-Spider blocked his eyes with his arms, "Ghost Rider! Don't do anything you'll regret!" He tried to jump in but was pulled back by Chris and the two went down to cover.

The blonde was hiding behind cover and waited patiently for the fire storm to end. Ghost Rider ended his attack by slamming his chain to the ground, creating a geyser of lava. Bulleta gritted her teeth and jumped over the car, just barely avoiding the lava. She charged at Ghost Rider with a large Bowie Knife.

The cursed biker opened his mouth and a breath of hellfire shot towards Bulleta. The hunter backflipped to avoid the flames and dropped her knife on accident. Landing on top of a car she pulled out her Uzi and unloaded all the ammunition into Ghost Rider, who seemed unharmed. Bulleta growled and aimed her M9 pistol and emptied her magazine onto the rider.

"How is that even fucking fair..." Bulleta quietly said to herself with her eyes squinting and observing the cursed biker.

Ghost Rider swung his chain at Bulleta and the young hunter closed her eyes. The sound of a dirtbike screeching on the road came at the same time and during that the chain stopped.

Chuck Greene arrived just in time and had grabbed the chain with his own hand. Ghost Rider became intrigued as the fire did not harm the other biker. Dante and Deadpool noticed that Chuck was in BSAA wear just like Chris.

"_P__ure of heart..._" Ghost Rider whispered.

Chuck glared at Ghost Rider and dropped the chain on the floor, the cursed rider dragged it back and hung it on his body. "You leave her alone, pal. There is no reason to go around hurting people!"

"Oh hey, Chuck. It's Frank! You're frien-or yeah sure you can just ignore me..." Frank frowned. "...damn bastard and his yellow jacket." Frank murmured.

Ghost Rider and Chuck Greene came face to face, biker to biker, _flame_ face to _regular_ face. "_Step aside, Fellow Rider... The darkness in this one must be stopped before she commits more sins_." Chuck stood his ground.

Dante just got out of the ruckus, his coat covered in dirt from the rubble. "Damn I just got these dry cleaned..." He whispered. He caught up to the scene and stood next to Chuck. "You got the call, Chuck?" The biker nodded.

"Listen here, hot head. I know for a fact she has turned over a new leaf, I know I heard the stories about her myself... You're not gonna kill anymore innocents, right kiddo?" Dante stated and looked back, Bulleta simply bit her lip and looked down at the floor. "If you want to kill her then you'll have to kill me... And that'll take you a while."

Bulleta felt a small tug in her heart when she saw Dante defend her like that.

"_Your mercy... Baffles me, Son of Sparda._" Ghost Rider said, "_But perhaps you are correct. I sense something much more ... different, in her._"_  
_

"Captain." Chuck straightened up and saluted Chris.

"At ease." Chris replied, "Where's Lilith?"

"Taking care of another situation similar to this one in Tokyo alongside Strider and Ryu." Chuck looked at Frank, "Hey old man."

"Oh _now _you notice me." Frank said sarcastically.

Chris had just finished tending to Frank's wound got up and stared at the scene. "Listen... Ghost Rider? We don't have time for this... We have the commander of the demon attack right here. We thought you could help..." Chris nodded towards a tied up Firebrand, courtesy of Deadpool.

Ghost Rider turned to Firebrand, to Bulleta and then back at Firebrand. "_I__t is not over yet... But be cautious Son of Sparda and Fellow Rider... I predict the young one will show her true side... And I won't be here to warn you whether it will be bad or good._" The cursed biker walked away and chained up Firebrand, starting the interogation.

Dante turned to Bulleta and the latter looked away. Dante frowned and sat on the curb with an oddly quiet Deadpool. "Wade, I hate to ask... But why are you quiet?"

Deadpool glanced at Dante and removed his earpiece, "Oh no I was just listening to my Will Smith CD." Dante chuckled but then noticed that the earpiece was the transmitter given by Wesker.

"Wait, what the hell Wade? Lemme see that?" Dante grabbed the transmitter and placed it on his ear.

_"Dante... If you are hearing this, this is Albert Wesker. I have discovered who was responsible for the release of the T-Virus and B.O.W.s in the area... It was Tony Masters, also known as Taskmaster. You know, the one She-Hulk hit with a cow. I was unsuccesful finding out why those demonic portals were released though. Find Taskmaster and interogate him..."_

"Taskmaster?" Dante exclaimed and he had to slap himself a few times. Deadpool has left the demon hunter by the time he listened to the message.

"And why the _FUCK_ haven't you been in another game for the past millions of years!" Deadpool yelled at Firebrand and proceeded to slap the demon.

"Uhh... Deadpool? I don't think that's how you interrogate someone." Chris said with an eyebrow raised.

Ghost Rider pushed the merc aside, "_Tell us why you have been sent here, hell spawn... You are not worth any of my time as you are nothing but a worthless demon..._"

Firebrand cackled loudly and recieved a haymaker from Ghost Rider. The cursed biker grabbed Firebrand in the throat and brought him face to face. "F_oul demon... LOOK INTO MY EY-_" Deadpool slapped the cursed biker across the face.

"NOPE! Can't letcha do that Star Fox!"

Ghost Rider was ready to burn the merc alive until Dante intervened.

Dante sighed, "That was unnecessary, Wade... But listen, before you all kill the smelly gargoyle I'd like to tell you all that the real person responsible for the release of the T-Virus is Taskmaster."

Scarlet-Spider crossed his arms, "Who? Sounds like an item they would sell on the tele..."

Dante chuckled and Deadpool clapped, "That's what I told him!" the merc said as he cracked up.

Chris rubbed his chin, "So you're saying that Taskmaster guy released the B.O.W.s?"

"Yes he did. But we're not sure what caused the demons to enter the battle too."

Frank groaned as he got up, "Isn't skullface a mercenary like ol' Deadpool here though?" Chris nodded.

Ghost Rider spat a small lava speck at Firebrand and burned like hell anyway. "_Interesting... I suspect he was hired by... a higher up..._"

Chris clapped his fist with the palm of his hand, "It _has_ to be Wesker!"

Dante tapped Chris' shoulder and shook his head, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the one who gave me info was actually Wesker. Plus he was with us earlier and drunk."

"How could you trust him? For all you know he can be covering it up!" Chris objected.

Dante clapped Chris on the shoulder, "Trust me, pal. Wesker is the least of your problems. I know you have a grudge against him and all but you gotta trust him just this once.."

Chuck started, "Okay if this is true, then Taskmaster released the T-Virus and was most likely hired by someone to do so. Wesker is out of the question but I'm a little suspicious. What is the reason for all these demons though?"

"_I have the feeling you would be the holder of that knowledge... Fellow Rider... You have the scent of a... succubus on you._" Ghost Rider quipped, in his own way though.

Dante began snickering, remembering what Morrigan had told him. Chuck's eyes widened and he nervously smiled. "Uhh... About that."

"Oh right. Answer the question!" Deadpool said and slapped Firebrand.

"Gyark rayk fyark?!" The gargoyle replied, sounding mostly baffled.

"_Give us the information... or we shall squeeze it out of you._" Ghost Rider threatened.

Firebrand flinched back and nodded quickly, he began to explain what nearly sounded like a 5 minute explanation to them in his own language.

"Sorry I don't speak Italian." Deadpool said and Bulleta chuckled.

"_He says he and his party were sent out here on an investigative mission. The BOWs... have entered Makai as well. The demons were attacked." _The cursed rider explained.

"Lilith mentioned something about Makai being invaded by Tyrants." Chuck said and rubbed his chin.

Frank placed his hand on his aching back and groaned, "So what do we do?"

"_There is no we, for I shall investigate this myself._"

Bulleta rolled her eyes, "We're all in this together, y'know."

"She's right. Too many innocents have been harmed today and we need to end this." Chris said in agreement.

"_Very well.__ Partake in this... investigation. Join me if you wish, but don't become furious if you lose track of me._" Ghost Rider said as he mounted on his Hellbike that Chuck and Dante found absolutely _badass_ and revved it up.

Chris called in a helicopter_,_ "Okay we all split up and find what we can..." The agent said. "BSAA will take Firebrand into custody and clean up the mess." Chris said as he looked at Firebrand, the latter growled at him and Chris shook it off. "Frank, Chuck and myself will be debriefing the mission outcome to Command. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

The cursed biker drove off and Scarlet-Spider shot a web strand to a building and went the opposite direction with his unconventional way of getting around.

A helicopter arrived and Chris nodded at Frank. The journalist lifted up a webbed up Firebrand and lugged the demon to the helicopter and Chris and Chuck followed.

Sighing with relief, Bulleta finally spoke up. "So where do we even start? Better question is when do we get paid?"

Dante frowned and placed an arm around Bulleta, who the latter was not rejectful with it oddly. "C'mon kid, we'll get to hunt all the demons we want after this. We just gotta roam around, trouble always finds us anyway."

Deadpool brought his face inbetween the two, "Hate to break up this touchy touchy feely time here... But isn't that Taskmaster over there?"

_**INSIDE A BURGER PLACE...**_

Taskmaster stared at the menu, "Alright I'll have a Big Fack and uhh... A large fries please." He spoke in an obnoxiously strong and obvious New York accent

The cashier nodded, "That'll be 6.99 sir." Taskmaster payed for the meal and the cashier nodded. Another worker arrived and gave the mercenary his meal.

"Thanks for tha food... _NOW GIT OUTTA MAH FACE!_" Taskmaster blurted out and hurried to his table. Not noticing three red clad weirdos stuck on the window.

"...I want food~ My tummy hurts, Dante..." Bulleta pouted and quite possibly said the most innocent thing today.

"Should we kill him and steal his food?" Deadpool chimed in and paused, "Stop being so tsundere, kiddo."

Bulleta glared at Deadpool and growled, "Shut up, Wade."

**"**How many times have you guys said that to me? You know it's not gonna work!" Deadpool stated, Dante smacked him in the back of the head and Bulleta shot him in the leg.

The merc slowly slipped off the window and fell face first to the floor, with his ass sticking in the air.

"Okay here's the plan..." Dante said turning to Bulleta and the latter leaned in closer to listen.

Bulleta frowned, "You... didn't even say anything! You just whispered _'hshshshshhbsh'_"

Dante patted the blonde's hair, "That's the plan..." Bulleta was just about ready to shoot herself in the head until Taskmaster suddenly walked out from the burger joint, singing a rather odd song.

"Aye I just met you, And this is crazy, But I stole yo moves, So I'll just kill you maybe," Taskmaster sung. The merc was dressed in his UDON outfit, which was much more stylish and easier to get away with in public.

"TASKMASTER! GET HIM!" Deadpool blurted out as he scrambled to get up. Taskmaster turned his head and saw three red clad mercs aiming their weapons at him.

"Well ain't this an interesting meeting... Wade! Great to seeya!" Taskmaster pulled out his own pistol and shot at the three, with only Bulleta running for cover. "I don't have time for this, Got things to do!"

Deadpool removed the bullet from his skull with his combat knife and aimed his MP5 SMG at Taskmaster and opened fire. The other mercenary blocked the attack with his shield and the proceeded to throw it towards Deadpool, _Captain America style._

Deadpool slid on the ground and avoided the shield in the process, taking out his katanas he slashed at Taskmaster who blocked the attack with his own sword. "Anything you can do, I can do better, bitch!" Taskmaster taunted as he managed to knock a katana off of Deadpool's hand and use it as his own.

Dante was keeping an eye on the fight with his handgun still focusing on Taskmaster. He mused over, _'Anything you can do, I can do better!'_ and at the same time interested in how Deadpool took him on without hesitation, or help from his teammates. Bulleta was just about to charge at Taskmaster but was tapped in the shoulder by Dante.

"Let Wade handle this kid..." Dante said, still keeping his sights on the fight. Bulleta sat on the floor and crossed her arms, pouting.

Taskmaster elbowed Deadpool in the gut and drove his sword and Deadpool's own katana into the red merc's shoulders. Pulling out his handgun, Taskmaster 'finished off' Deadpool with a shot to head. "Jeez, Wade, I don't remember you fighting this shitty! Is it because you've been hangin' with these losers?" Taskmaster taunted as he looked at Dante and Bulleta. The blonde was just about ready to rip this guy a new one.

"You're one to talk! With your stupid skeleton face... on your face." Deadpool quipped as he removed the swords from his body, tossing Taskmaster's away and keeping his katana.

"Oh? You mean this _mask_ that I can take off?"

"Fuck you, Taskmaster. They should call you _Ass-Master_."

Taskmaster chuckled, "It's cuz I get more ladies than you."

"Fuck you _sideways_, Taskmaster! What kind of name is that anyway? _'Taskmaster'_ sounds like something you would order off a late night informercial."

Taskmaster glared at Deadpool and raised his handgun, "You crossin' the line, pal."

"New! From the people who brought you _Shaving__-Master_ and the _Salad-Master_! Introducing the _Bad Fan Fiction-Master_ and _Corny Jokes-Master_!" Deadpool was shot several times in the chest and dropped to the floor.

The red merc got up again, "Okay, I've had enough of your face and your neck..." Deadpool looked up and smirked to himself. _Tasky won't be expecting this..._

Dante had come back from the burger joint and pulled up a lawn chair, he tossed Bulleta a burger and some fries and smiled at the scene. "This is gonna be real good... Sit and watch kid, You'll learn how Wade is an opponent not to underestimate..." Bulleta tilted her head and squinted to see what her merc ally was gonna do.

"Face it Wade! You can't beat me-_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FU-!_" Taskmaster was hit with a large, metallic green bar, sporting Deadpool's name and image.

"HEALTH BAR, IN YO FACE!" Deadpool exclaimed, followed by random giggling. Taskmaster was stunned and Deadpool crouched down looking for something. "Ah! Here it is..."

The red clad merc pulled a large bar that looked similar to the previous one, but it was colored blue and had the words 'Level 2' on it. "Feel the love of the HYPER COMBO!" Deadpool yelled out as he held the bar like a baseball bat and swung at the stunned Taskmaster.

"And it's a _HOOOOOOOOOOOME RUUUUUUUN~_!" Taskmaster was sent _out of the park_ and oddly exploded as soon as he crashed into whatever was unfortunate enough to be under him.

Deadpool turned to his allies and smiled at their expressions. Dante was laughing so hard he was losing his breath, the demon hunter layed on the floor coughing and cackling. Bulleta stayed wide eyed, she twitched occasionaly, unable to figure out what the hell just happened.

_**...**__  
_

Taskmaster groaned painfully. He felt as if some great wall has been broken by... _Deadpool._ His vision was dark, or was it a bag? Ah, it was a bag. Removing the bag was none other than the Merc With The Mouth himself.

"We want answers." Dante said and crossed his arms.

Taskmaster scoffed, "Which one of ya are tha good cop an tha bad cop?" He snarled.

"I'm bad cop." Dante said.

"And I'm worse cop." Deadpool added.

Bulleta stood in silence, pretending to act like a normal teenage girl. Taskmaster ignored her and brought his attention to Deadpool and Dante. "Aight you two got me. So what?"

"You were the one who released the T-Virus into Santa Monica! Why did you do it?"

Taskmaster chuckled, "Ya seriously think I did it?"

"We don't think you did it." A cold voice came from the shadows. "We _know_ you did it..." The figure stepped forward. Albert Wesker, now back in his black leather coat look.

"7 minutes... 7 minutes is all that I have to squeeze answers from your pathetic life... Let us begin?" Wesker said without any emotion, even the smirk didn't help.

Taskmaster scoffed once more, "I ain't talkin'. Especially to a Matrix wannabe like you?" Wesker's grin faded and he slammed the table and broke it in half.

"Hey, easy on the table, that's my grandma's..." Bulleta said with a sigh. Normally she'd kill a man for that but she let it slide... For now.

Wesker fixed his posture, "Apologies, Bulleta. I'll be sure Dante purchases a new one." Dante's look turned from regular scowl into a full look of confusion.

"Talk. Who hired you to release the virus? Who had access to it?" Wesker said with a little more anger. Taskmaster didn't budge.

Wesker pushed up his glasses and looked at Bulleta, he grinned and nodded. Bulleta gave an evil smirk and hid a combat knife behind her as she slowly walked up to Taskmaster.

"Hey kid, watchya hangin' around with these clowns for? They kidnap ya too or somethin'?" Taskmaster quipped, obviously no one laughed.

Bulleta smiled innocently and struck a knife down at Taskmaster, which the merc did not expect. He looked down and saw that the knife nearly stabbed him in his _'gentleman's area'_ The knife merely cut through the open space that was inbetween his thighs. He sighed and looked up at Bulleta who now had a sadistic grin replacing the smile.

"TALK OR I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND MAKE YOU EAT EM!" Bulleta yelled out as she smacked Taskmaster with her Uzi. The merc was frightened, he did not expect this at all. In all of his years, he never thought that a little girl would make him into a frightened coward. Taskmaster screamed in a high pitched voice.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL TALK! Please! Just get her away from me!" Taskmaster quivered in fear. Bulleta smirked and spat on the floor.

"Very... interesting, interrogation technique Bulleta. Perhaps you may consider working for me?" Wesker said with an evil grin, evil but friendly to other evil people.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, "No dice. I'll stick with Wade and Dante."

"Suit yourself." Wesker approached Taskmaster and showed him his watch, tapping an impatient finger on it. "3 minutes."

"Aight aight! I was hired by... to release tha T-Virus out in Santa Monica and Tokyo! She paid _top_ dollah for it! I was just doing my job to make a livin', I bet Deadpool or any of you other lunatics wouldn't refuse it!"

Wesker grabbed Taskmaster by the neck and began choking him, "Enough about your filthy lust for currency! Who hired you? ANSWER ME!" Dante had to pull Wesker off just to hear Taskmaster talk.

Taskmaster breathed heavily. He stared hard into the concrete floor of the room. "Okay..." Taskmaster coughed. "Her name is..."

Deadpool eye's opened so wide, that his mask now resembled Spider-Man's mask. Dante's left eye twitched and his mouth was gaping open. Bulleta now seriously was just ready to shoot herself, but she turned her attention to Wesker... who removed his sunglasses and showed no emotion in his face as he sat on a chair.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_(For those who reviewed and favorited, Thank you!)_**

**_Frank West, Lilith Aensland being the constant topic of poking fun at Chuck Greene. Chris Redfield, Scarlet-Spider, Taskmaster, Ghost Rider and a mysterious woman who hired Taskmaster to release the T-Virus?_**

**_I do not own any of these characters _**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom!_**

**_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned!_**


	5. Run, Motherfucker, Run!

**-The Red Scare-**

"Okay..." Taskmaster coughed. "Her name is..."

"FREEZE-FRAME!" Deadpool shouted and everything froze. Deadpool stepped out of the fanfiction and grabbed a cup of coffee. He glanced at you and was a bit startled, "Oh hey! I didn't see you there! I'm just having a little coffee break. All the suspense is killing me."

Deadpool removed his mask, revealing a very, very handsome face... **_Okay you got me, It's Ryan Reynolds._**

"You got that right, author!"

**_Quiet, Wade. Continue your crappy break while I go to the bathroom._**

"Oh of course! Well you, the reader, are probably wondering... _'omg wat's gonna happen who's the one who hired taskmaster? gtfo deadpoop i wanna see i wanna know!_' Well you don't have to be all that excited... _Trust me_, I say random shit just to hear myself."

Deadpool sipped his coffee and checked his watch, "Seriously, it isn't a big suprise and you'll probably just go _'Oh... That's weird.'_ Believe me! While I have 10 seconds left I'm gonna spoil EVERYTHIN-"

_**Before he could, I kicked Deadpool back into the fanfiction.**_

"Atleast I'm still beautiful right?"

**_And took away his Ryan Reynolds look._**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

Everything went back to normal and Taskmaster spoke up.

"Her name is... Alexis Wesker!"

Deadpool snickered and looked at you, "See?"

Wesker... Or rather _Albert_, to avoid confusion, went wide eyed under his dark sunglasses. He removed them and sat on a chair, unsure how to feel. He sighed and got up again. "Who did you say it was?" His tone being low and threatening.

"...Alexis Wesk-" Taskmaster was cut of by Albert.

_"WHAT!?" _Albert shouted as he crushed his sunglasses, he dug inside his coat and pulled out a new one... Then crushed that one as well.

"_ALEXIS WESKER!_ Jeez how many times do I gotta say it! And would it kill ya to NOT yell?" Taskmaster protested. Albert faceplanted onto a newly spawned table.

Dante took in a deep breath, "So let me get this straight... Wesker has a sister?" He struggled not to burst from holding back his laughter.

Albert laid his face on his folded arms, "Yes." He mumbled.

"...And she's probably much more evil than you?"

"Evil? Yes. Godlike? Only I, Albert god damn Wesker can be godlike... Though, she is one crazy bitch... Ate all the food."

Dante thought for a moment, "...She single?" Wesker shot a murderous glare at the demon hunter and the latter did the held his hands in the air and smirked.

Bulleta hopped onto another small table and sat crossing her legs, "So let me guess... We go find this Alexis chick and take her down? Sounds easy, But you still haven't paid us for the capture of Taskmaster."

Albert grumbled as he lifted his face, "You three will be recieving your pay shortly..."

Dante leaned on the wall, "Why can't you go talk to your sister, Wesker? You seem pretty fond with her."

The dark clad man buried his face in his arms again, "I do not enjoy her company. Like I said, she's Level 10 bitch on her period every single minute. Plus, I recently discovered I have a long lost son and I'd rather go meet him instead of a crazy sibling..."

"Well you've been proven innocent. Do we get pay for that too?" Bulleta asked as she leaned back on her left arm.

"Done. It is not a large fee to me anyway, It will most likely cover up what has happened here." Wesker stated and Bulleta mouthed an _'awwyeah'_

Taskmaster looked around the room, "So fellas? Can I go?"

"Shut up, Or I'll rip you a new one and then rip that one too." Bulleta said with a cold tone.

"Shutting." Taskmaster said quickly.

Albert Wesker stood up and stared at all three mercenaries. "Your pay will be waiting soon." He then glanced at Taskmaster, "Take him too. SHIELD will deal with this man, shame I couldn't have done it myself as I have errands to run. He smirked and did a short salute motion with his hand. A purple smoke was all that was left of Wesker once he teleported. The three red mercs got up and left the room.

"Uh... Still here!" Taskmaster called out. Dante returned in the room and the appearance of either him or Deadpool would be enough to calm him down.

"Forgot my phone..." Dante said as he grabbed his cell and dashed out of the room. Taskmaster expected the worse.

"Oh, We won't forget you!" Bulleta exclaimed as she grabbed Taskmaster and forcefully dragged him out. Taskmaster's screams were echoing away as he slowly was slowly dragged.

**_'NEW' DEVIL MAY CRY, 12:13 AM_**

Bulleta was sleeping peacefully on her bed... Until she heard her door open. She got up, dashing over to her Uzi and pointing at the door. Another girl around her age yelped in suprise and was frozen in fear. The blonde tilted her head and slightly lowered her weapon, "Who the hell are you?"

"Dante! There's someone in my room!" The girl yelled out much to Bulleta's suprise.

Dante came rushing in only wearing a tanktop, and oddly Morrigan following him completely naked. He aimed Rebellion around the room as if it were a gun, "Where! If it's She-Hulk tell Wade to hide in the nuclear shelter!"

Bulleta eye's twitched violently at the sight of Dante's manhood and was slowly placing her Uzi to her temple. The other girl was in a similar condition, though she couldn't kill herself so she just shielded her eyes with her palms.

Deadpool came barging in, armed with a toothbrush, a handgun and only wearing boxers and his mask. "Lemme at him! I'll get Santa this tim-_OH MY GOD, DANTE!_ Put that away, there are three teenage girls with hormones here! ... I mean two!"

"Hello to you too, Wade." Morrigan purred and wrapped her arms around Dante.

Deadpool's yellow thought bubble covered up Dante, unfortunately for the merc it said 'DAYUM!' on the large yellow box. Another box came up saying 'Damn my gay thoughts.' Deadpool shot that box down and made sure no one saw it.

Dante scoffed, "How about you put your burnt Freddy Krueger looking ass away?" He blew a strand of hair that got in his face because Dante was such a badass.

The other young girl decided to speak up, "Dante! What's happening? Who are these people?"

Dante twitched slightly and then sighed., "Welcome back Patty, Though I can't say the same for Trish and Lady who have always been busy. Anyways you remember Wade and Morrigan." Dante nodded at the two and then looked at Bulleta who still aimed her Uzi at herself. "And this is ... Bulleta."

The girl introduced as Patty looked at Bulleta with a curious face, "Um... Hi." Bulleta raised an eyebrow and growled at her. Patty ran behind Deadpool in fear. The young hunter slightly realized her mistake and deflated a bit.

"You'll get used to her Patty... Just play nice! Especially you, Bulleta. I don't want to replace any more furniture until we get our pay from Wesker." Dante said with all the authority of _'The Man Of The House.'_

Dante hesitated but said one last thing, "Oh Patty and Bulleta? You two are sharing rooms."

Morrigan giggled, "Have a fun night, you two..." She said and left the room.

Bulleta's mouth opened as she got ready to cuss out the demon hunter but Dante was quick and he shut the door as soon as Deadpool and him left. "...Fuck." The blonde looked at the other blonde girl in the room and the two just stared.

Bulleta stared at Patty, _She's... a pretty cute girl. She dresses like she was from some prominent and wealthy family. Her lighter blonde hair looks much nicer than my dirty blode... plus her figure is..._ Then suddenly Bulleta mentally slapped herself. _Am I.. checking her out...? Oh god... Nope nope nope no I wasn't! Totally wasn't. _The hunter began to snicker and she smacked herself with her own Uzi.

Patty flinched at the sudden actions from Bulleta , "Uhh... Are you okay?" She asked carefully. Bulleta went wide eyed as she was broken from a trance.

"I-I'm fine!" She said with a large blush on her face. "J-Just go to sleep! Don't kick me or I swear to all that is mighty I'm gonna hurt you!" Bulleta's voice lowered a bit when she reached the threat part, Trying her best not to sound mean to this new girl.

Patty dashed away and relunctactly took her side of the bed and Bulleta took her own.

That night, the so called 'One of the most feared hunters' couldn't sleep just because of a simple girl? Thoughts ravaged her mind... in a good way. Bulleta couldn't decide what was so wrong with this situation she's in, Never have these emotions messed with her ever since... the incident. The blonde's eyes started to flicker shut and she dozed off to dreamland.

**_MORNING_**

Patty brought everyone together in the living room, "Here's something for you guys! Some guy with sunglasses delivered it, he was really nice!" The girl opened the case.

"Holy Ice-Skating Jesus On A Pogostick..." Deadpool said in awe.

Dante smiled and looked on at his friend, "Bless you, Wade."

Bulleta was about to cry tears of joy as she stared into the massive suitcase containing uncountable amounts of money in them. "I'm in love with someone, guys... Someone named Cold Hard Cash..." Bulleta said as she fainted and was caught by Patty.

Deadpool snickered, "Heh. She said 'hard'." Dante began laughing as well and then Bulleta started fake-laughing and shot the two in the chest with a handgun, much to Patty's suprise.

"Oh my God! You just shot them!"

"Eh, they don't even die anyway! But it's still stress-relieving..." Bulleta stated as she lifted herself from Patty's arms. Realizing where she was laying she shortly blushed.

The merc recovered from his wound in a matter of seconds and cracked his neck, "With all this money... You know what time it is, fellas?"

Dante eyes brightened up, "Party time?" The hunter bounced up and down.

"Nope!" Deadpool said as he slapped Dante on the back of the head.

"Screw you, Wade!"

Bulleta coughed, "You'd like that..."

"Screw you too, Bulleta!"

Deadpool coughed, "I'd like that... I mean! No Wait!" Bulleta growled and shoved her combat knife directly into the merc's skull. Patty covered her eyes at the sight. An awkward silence followed.

"...Let's just go out, fellas." Deadpool stated.

_**AT THE NORWOOD MALL**_

Dante parked the SUV in the nearest space possible to the entrance. Where he got an SUV we will never know, Let's just say Deadpool got into a fight with a car dealer. The demon hunter was wearing an open red plaid shirt with a black shirt underneath and blue slim fit jeans with pure black Converse. "Alright, the little kids-" He was interuppted.

"I'm not little!" Bulleta and Patty said in union, the two glanced at eachother and Patty gave a small smile while Bulleta blushed a bit and turned away. Patty was dressed in an open white dress shirt with its sleeves pulled up, pink top, grey short shorts, and pink Toms. Bulleta was dressed completely different compared to Patty, she wore a plain black t-shirt, khaki skinny jeans and red Vans. Replacing a hood, she wore a black new era hat with the symbol of her Apple Bomb on it.

Dante looked around and then peeked inside the SUV. He glared at the last occupant inside the SUV. "Wade, C'mon."

"Waaaaait~ I'm getting used to actually wearing something that isn't my uniform!" Deadpool's voice whined. The merc emerged from the SUV. He was wearing a crimson hoodie and blue jeans with black and white Converse. But wait, Deadpool was... unscarred and not disgusting? Basically Ryan Reynolds is all that can be summed up for this.

"Mmhmm. I'm attractive, aren't I?" Deadpool said with a wink.

**_***FLASHBACK***_**

_"Why are we stopping here, Dante?" Patty asked as she curiously observed the unfamilair area from inside the SUV. They were in a clustered neighborhood and parked near a large alleyway._

_"Just a small stop, kiddo. Wade, let's go. Bulleta keep Patty company." Dante said as he removed the seatbelt and grabbed Ebony and Ivory. He opened the door and aimed into the dark alleyway. Deadpool appeared aiming an M16 rifle in the same direction as Dante._

_The demon hunter kicked down the door and scanned the area with Ebony and Ivory. The room was filled with crates of weapons, drugs and other illegal items. "Typical..." Dante said with a sigh. Deadpool followed and looked around curiously._

_"Buncha dead guys, lotsa weapons, and unhealthy junk food. Has someone been reading my Christmas List?" Deadpool asked aloud as he lightly poked a dead man with the barrel of his weapon._

_Dante glanced down at the dozen or so bodies on the floor, each one weilding a weapon. Some bodies being brutally mutilated. "No spandex super hero would have done this."_

_The mercenary examined an insides of a crate and covered his nose, "Think it might have been any of your demons, bro?"_

_Dante shook his head, "Can't be. If it were, I would have smelled the scent by now." Dante lifted up a broken wide screen television and it revealed a dead body underneath it. The demon hunter frowned and let the television fall down again._

_A cut off limb was laying on the couch and Deadpool took a scrunched up paper from the limb. Posing the hand, he made it preform a middle finger gesture and showed it to Dante. The demon hunter chuckled and then curiously eyed the paper. "What's that?"_

_Deadpool tossed away the hand and read the paper aloud, "It's a note! ... That's all it says. Like literally, it says 'It's a note!' Damn potheads."_

_Dante grabbed the paper, "There's a back, Wade. It's in some scribbled up writing, All I can make out is 'Jenna Cole' 'Frank Castle' and 'Eddie Brock.' ...Huh."_

_"Frank Castle? That's the Punisher! I thought the author would never use that guy." Deadpool said and snapped his finger. Before Dante could reply a large creature emerged from the side._

_"I thought I got rid of all the diseased in here..." The menacing creature said. Deadpool looked at Dante and shrugged, the merc aimed his rifle at the monster._

_The creature roared with it's fanged mouth and shot a white tendril at Deadpool. The creature slammed the merc onto the wall and threw him at Dante. The demon hunter sidestepped out of the way and let Deadpool land in a safe roll. Dante aimed his handguns at the hulking beast._

_The creature was greyish white. It had a large black spider-like emblem on it's front and wide black eyes with yellow pupils and a large mouth with gaping yellow fangs. "You know... I despise when people aim their weapons at me!" The creature yelled out._

_"Whoa look here, big ugly Oreo cream reject... I'm just wondering who is responsible for all these goons on the floor!" Dante said to the creature._

_The monster snarled, "I was resposible. This gang was shipping drugs and weapons... I am the protector of the innocent, The Lethal Protector if I may add... Call me, Anti-Venom!"_

_"Uh... Right. Because being named after a type of medicine will bring fear into everyone. I'm pretty sure Wade over here won't be too fond of you taking the job and the money." Dante quipped as he circled the large room with the white symbiote creature._

_"This was an act of heroic vigilantism. Why would you wish to be paid for helping others?" Anti-Venom growled. The symbiote clenched his fists and got into his fighting position._

_Dante smirked and cracked his knuckles, "We're all just trying to make a living, buddy. You're way of taking out the gang is pretty straight forward, if I do say so myself. That guy's body is torn in half and that other guy... Jeez you can't even tell if that's a guy anymore."_

_Anti-Venom's eyes glowed from yellow to blood red, "I grow tired of your jokes!" Anti-Venom shot tendrils at Dante and the demon hunter rolled forward to dodge them. Getting up, Dante began to open fire with charged shots. For his size, Anti-Venom was quick on his feet and managed to dodge the bullets and sneak in a haymaker to Dante._

_Deadpool teleported on top Anti-Venom's back with his dual MP5ks, aiming them downwards he began shooting straight into the monster. "I'm the lord of the harvest! Bring em down! Bring em down!" Deadpool blurted out and Anti-Venom struggled around to remove the nuisance off him. "Whooo! Ride em cowboy!" Deadpool got caught in a laundry line and fell off Anti-Venom._

_Anti-Venom regenerated from the bulletfire and snarled at Deadpool, "You have a sickness... I have the cure!" The symbiote's fingers became tendrils and it encased Deadpool in a white caccoon._

_"Wade!" Dante called out as he readied Rebellion and charged at Anti-Venom._

_The white symbiote dodged a strike from the demon hunter and crawled quickly to the ceiling. "Reminds me a bit of Spidey! Any relation?" Dante called out as he shot at the crawling anti-hero._

_"It rings a bell, But it won't matter now when you're dead!" Anti-Venom roared and lunged at Dante. Getting caught off guard, the demon hunter was grabbed and thrown violently outside. Dante crashed through the wall and ended up in the alleyway._

_Anti-Venom used another set of tendrils to subdue Dante to a brickwall. The demon hunter struggled to break free from the captivity but he felt as if his strength was fading away from the substance._

_Inside the SUV, Bulleta was sitting uncomfortably next to Patty who the latter was simply humming a song. Bulleta turned her head and saw Patty glance at her and the young hunter turned away in embarresment._

_Patty frowned. Why was this girl so odd? She always seems to turn red whenever I look at her or when I'm near her... She thought. Patty decided to speak up, "Umm... I like the way you do your hair, Bulleta! How did you do it?"_

_Bulleta kept looking out the window, hiding her red face. "T-Thanks... I guess. It's kinda natural for me..." Bulleta glanced at the other blonde._

_Patty smiled, "Ooh, That's nice." The silence returned. "Hmm... How about we go check on Wade and Dante? They've been gone for a while." Patty suggested and Bulleta was more than happy to leave the SUV, she grabbed her Uzi and tucked it in the back of her pants and covered it with her shirt. Yes this was slightly uncomfortable for her._

_The girls slowly creeped into the alleyway and saw a large white creature sticking a caccoon to the brickwall and someone stuck in the same white web-like substance._

_Bulleta became wide eyed at the situation her comrades were in. Dante was subdued in some odd white webbing and Deadpool, she presumed was encased in a white caccoon. The bulky creature stood in the middle and it turned it's view towards Bulleta and Patty._

_Bulleta was ready to fill the creature with lead but Patty ran up to it instead, "Wait! Patty!" Bulleta called out._

_Patty crossed her arms when she approached the creature, "Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing to my friends?"_

_Anti-Venom turned his head and looked down at the two young girls. "Fret not young ones... I was simply curing one of them... and the other cannot keep his mouth shut."_

_Bulleta sighed at the somewhat safe vibe the creature was giving off, She glanced at her two allies' predicements and lightly smirked. "Heh. Both of them can't shut up honestly."_

_Anti-Venom pulled off the webbing from the demon hunter. Dante fell facefirst to the floor and the two girls ran to him to help him up._

_"No hard feelings?" Anti-Venom said with a small frown on his fanged mouth and he helped Dante up. "I had you two mistaken for goons, but these two seemed to prove your innocence just by their own... innocence."_

_Dante held onto his head as he felt a little dizzy, he even stumbled a bit when he was lifted up by Anti-Venom and the girls. "None taken! - Oh jeez I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Dante held onto his stomache and slowly inched towards a trashcan. The demon hunter threw up his breakfast into the can._

_Patty frowned at her friend's situation and then turned to Anti-Venom, "Well can you let Wade go yet?" She said while crossing her arms._

_"Ah yes, your friend. I have just finished curing him..." The caccoon returned to it's tendril form and back into Anti-Venom's body. Deadpool stood there unaware of what just happened._

_"...Did I just get tentacle raped? Please, I hope I didn't..."_

_Dante wiped his mouth and quietly burped, "Wade, I told you not to watch hentai anymore..." He turned to Anti-Venom with a raised eyebrow, "Okay I don't see anything 'cured' about him, big guy. What's the deal?"_

_Patty looked curiously at Deadpool and then at Bulleta, "What's tentacle rape?" Bulleta's began to fake cough as she waited for someone to change the topic._

_"Patience... Remove your mask and look into this." Anti-Venom said as he tossed him a discarded knife._

_Deadpool shrugged and caught the knife, "Eh sure buddy. Like I don-HOLY SHIT I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Having removed his mask he stared into his reflection. His hand felt around his and he brushed his dark brown hair. The merc pinched his cheeks and smiled brightly at his own image._

_"Am I dreaming? Bulleta, stab me or something... Dante smack me in the head, Someone!" Deadpool exclaimed with happiness._

_Anti-Venom pinched Deadpool and the latter yelped loudly, "OWW! Okay, Not dreaming! Not dreaming!"_

_Dante couldn't help but smile at the scene, he never seen Deadpool so happy about his own appearance. "Wade... Are you crying?" Dante asked when he heard small sniffles come from the merc._

_"You bet your ass I am! Thanks, man! No wonder Marvel didn't do a crossover of us in the comics!"_

_Anti-Venom shrugged off the weirdest part of that comment and nodded, "It is all that I wish is to see the people be cured." The symbiote began to peel off and it revealed a well toned and tall blonde man with a plain white shirt and blue jeans._

_Eddie Brock spoke with his normal voice, "Great meeting you all, but more diseased scumbags are out there and I must do what I can to protect the innocent from the diseased." He nodded and paused. "Eddie Brock." He introduced himself and smiled. After getting the names of the four, the anti-hero nodded and left the alleyway._

_The four all looked at eachother and returned to the SUV in silence._

**_***END OF FLASHBACK***_**

Dante sat on his chair, eyeing a couple of ladies sitting on another table not to far from them. He turned back to his friends and smiled to himself knowing that he can actually _look_ at Deadpool. Dante sipped on his strawberry sundae and placed it back on the table, "Man's drink, right here." He casually stated.

Deadpool snickered, "You look like a damn fruit cake." Dante glared at the merc and took another sip from his sundae.

"I wonder if we'll ever see that 'Anti-Venom' guy again." Patty said as she took a small bite of her pizza.

Deadpool grabbed a couple of fries in one hand and munched on them. "I don't know. But if he ever does come back, remind me to give him a present. Maybe a gift basket full of mangos?"

Bulleta rolled her eyes and sipped on her soda. "Oi Dante, stop looking at those girls." She ordered sternly.

The demon hunter nearly fell from his chair and adjusted himself, "Hey, I'm just working on my game kiddo."

Deadpool got up and cleaned his trash, "I'm gonna go to Abercrombie And Fitch and either stare at the male models or pose with them."

"Bring the gasmask because it smells in there." Bulleta warned and took a sip of her soda.

Dante turned his head slowly to the merc, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said I'm gonna go to Gamestop!"

Dante glanced at the two girls and they shrugged, "Whatever Wade. I'm going to-"

"Wait! What about us?" Bulleta interuppted.

Patty placed a hand on the hunter's shoulder, "Don't worry about them, We can hang out! Let's go window shopping!" Patty grabbed Bulleta's hand and she basically dragged her away.

Dante and Deadpool laughed at their comrade's situation and it slowly died when a group of babes passed by them. "...Forget Gamestop, I'm gonna go get me some numbers!" Dante said as he hopped off his chair and jogged to catch up with the ladies.

"Wait! I'm attractive now! I can come along too!" Deadpool exclaimed as he ran to catch up to Dante.

_**...**_

"P-Patty! Where are we going?" Bulleta managed to say as she was dragged across the mall by her companion, the two getting much awkward looks from other people, some smiled and laughed at how cute the pair looked as well.

The two girls have approached a wide open area in the mall, Bulleta's eyes grew wider at the sight. _Forever 21_ stood in all it's girly glory and Bulleta screamed as loud as she could as Patty brought her inside.

...And she kept screaming. And screaming. And screaming.

"Are you done yet?" Patty's small voice came from behind a row of dresses. Bulleta coughed and finally stopped her yelling and fell onto the floor.

"...Okay I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Patty said as she jumped infront of Bulleta's slumped body holding two dresses. "Look, Look!" The girl held up both dresses to show her friend. Bulleta's eyes twitched and she hid her blushing face on the floor again.

"NO! I AM NOT GONNA WEAR THAT!" Bulleta's muffled voice yelled out.

Patty pouted, "Fine... I'll just try mine on. I'll leave yours right here." The girl laid Bulleta's dress on a nearby chair and Patty went to the dressing room.

After 3 minutes of being on the floor the hunter got up and dusted off her clothes. Bulleta turned her full attention to the black and red dress Patty had specifically got for her. She looked around carefully and with much hesitation, picked it up and walked towards the dressing room.

**_..._**

While that previous scene happened, The two red fools enjoyed their part of the story.

"Now THIS, Is what I call a party!" Dante exclaimed as he mashed buttons on the arcade alongside Wade. The two were playing Street Fighter in Geeky Mamas, a store not to far from Forever 21. The ladies that Dante and Wade picked up were all huddled around the two, an equal half of the ladies cheering for both mercs.

"Whoever wins get's ALL the ladies phone numbers! Which will obviously be, ME!" Wade blurted out as he mashed buttons as well. His fans cheered for him and chanted his name.

Dante smirked, "C'mon ladies! Show some love for Dante tonight!" All his fans were swooned, they cheered and chanted.

A short earthquake interuppted everything and the two mercs froze up while their fans began to panic. Deadpool quickly took this oppurtunity and finished off Dante's character. "I WIIIIIIN!" Deadpool trailed off as he began to stumble to the side and fell into a counter. The lights to the store were failing and multiple screams outside were heard.

_**...**_

Bulleta walked into the dressing rooms and it was suprisingly empty, especially for a popular store like Forever 21. Bulleta kept looking around for anything, a demon, Deadpool and Dante, anything that can keep her distracted. Not being too picky she opened a door and still kept her focus on everything around her. The short earthquake broke her balance and she fell right into someone.

"Ow..."

Bulleta's eyes widened at her situation, due to her hopes for a distraction and the earthquake... She had landed right on top of Patty.

Patty stayed wide eyed and her own face was pure red. "...B-B-Bulleta!"

Many things went passed Bulleta's mind as she stayed being silent and breathed heavily in and out. She was on the verge of passing out, In this position she had her hands pinning Patty down and the rest of her body was inbetween Patty's legs. If it wasn't for leaving her Uzi back in the SUV, Bulleta would finally have an excuse to shoot herself.

Lust took over, Bulleta's face moved closer to Patty's. The blonde on the bottom became silent and her eyes slightly closed, still watching Bulleta. Both lips met and an intoxicating kiss overcame the two. Their tounges pratically wrestled eachother as a struggle for dominance. Bulleta's hands ran all over Patty's body, her hands stopped on the latter's chest. Patty got away from the kiss and turned her face away, her hand clenching Bulleta's own.

"O-One step at a time, Bulleta..." Patty managed to whisper. Bulleta lightly frowned and brushed her bangs away from her face.

Bulleta closed her eyes, "I-I'm sorry..." She helped Patty up.

Without warning, Patty pushed Bulleta to the wall and dominated the hunter much to the latter's suprise. Both lips met again and Bulleta gave in and let Patty dominate her. Patty's hands slid down to Bulleta's hips and the hunter quietly squeaked, Just the reaction Patty wanted.

The two enjoyed their moment of love, Unaware of what is happening outside.

**_..._**

"Felt that earthquake, Wade?" Dante exclaimed as he lifted the remains of the roof off of himself. He sighed with disapointment to find the ladies were all gone.

"No shit, Dante! Didn't you hear the screams of the innocents being scared shitless? Oh wait, I said that already in Chapter 1... Anyways, we missed our big chance for some digits, my nigga!" Deadpool yelled out as he kicked away the debris.

Dante grumbled, "Hope it's not anything big. We left our weapons back at the SUV..." Deadpool nodded and they both got up. "Let's invite ourselves to this party, Wade." The two left the store.

The two red mercs quietly walked through the mall, even passing by Forever 21. "Everyone must've ran off. How long were we out?" Dante whispered as he scanned the whole area for any signs of life.

Something caught the demon hunter's eye and he realized there was a body, hidden by a wreckage of a stand. "Wade, Over here!" Dante said and he ran over to the body.

Dante and Deadpool moved the debris out of the way, what they found had the merc screaming like a little girl and the demon hunter slightly flinching back, only due to his friend's screaming. The body discovered by the two was a man who was brutally mutilated. His limbs being forcefully torn apart and his face frozen with terror. A massive pool of blood surrounded the body and no trace of his attacker was near. But that wasn't it, dozens of other mutilated bodies were clumped up together as if they were sardines in a can.

"This can't be serious..." Dante whispered in disbelief. Deadpool layed on the floor, breathing heavily from the scare. Dante turned to his companion and helped him up, "Let's get outta here, Wade."

"But what about Bulleta and Patty?" Deadpool asked with a worried expression. Dante went wide eyed and slapped himself across the face.

"Right! We have to go find them! Wade, your phone?"

Deadpool felt around his pockets and smiled sheepishly, "Heheh... Forgot it in the car." Dante facepalmed and realized he too had left his own phone in the car.

"Why are we such idiots? This is starting to sound like a bad horror movie..." Dante said with his head down.

Deadpool and Dante walked away from the bodies and began their search for the two missing girls. Not being aware of a massive shadow looming over the bodies and the sound of bones being crushed and vicious chewing.

_**...**_

Bulleta sat in the corner of the small dressing room with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face hidden inbetween her thighs. "I'm sorr-" Patty interuppted her with a loud 'Ssh!'

"It's okay, Bulleta! For the last time, Really!" Patty commanded, though with no intention it being threatening. Bulleta pouted and got up from the corner.

"...I-It's just, I couldn't control myself. This never happened to me be-" Bulleta was once again interuppted by Patty, this time the latter lightly bopped the hunter on the head.

"We'll talk about this later... Okay? Let's just go find Dante and Wade." Patty grabbed Bulleta's hand and the two walked out of the store together.

Bulleta tilted her head at the lack of life once they exitted the store. _What the hell is going on here?_ She thought to herself.

Patty began to grow uncomfortable and latched herself onto Bulleta's arm. The latter flinched a bit and nearly elbowed her companion in the gut before stopping herself just in time. Fortunately for Bulleta, Patty didn't notice.

The two blondes passed by the store where Dante and Deadpool had just been inside of. They continued to walk down and they spotted the exit.

"Knowing them, they're exceptionally smart enough to escape the mall if something had happened here..." Patty whispered as she kept a firm hold on Bulleta's arm. She even mentally noted on how Bulleta's arms are actually a bit toned. _Must be from all that training she talked about..._ She thought.

Bulleta nodded, "Pretty sure they got out... Maybe. Knowing Wade, he's probably with Dante or he got caught up in a room full of hentai manga." She paused and chuckled a bit, "Or Wade got stuck inside the elevator." The two shared a small laugh.

Upon arriving outside they were confronted with two men in dark blue SWAT-like body armor. They had gasmask-helmet combos with visors that glowed with a lighter shade of blue. On their chest armor showed a symbol that resembled an eagle and the word 'S.H.I.E.L.D.' came along with the symbol. The soldiers were armed with seemingly futuristic rifles and they aimed right at the two girls.

Bulleta mentally cursed and she turned to Patty, "Patty... Get down!" Once the other blonde has taken cover, Bulleta tackled one of the soldiers and luckily managed to knock him down, much to the other soldier's suprise. The hunter grabbed the downed man's weapon and swung the butt of the rifle to the man's head and swiftly aimed it at the other soldier who didn't have enough time to react.

Patty was hiding behind a nearby bench and watched the whole scene unfold. Her worried expression turned into a lustful expression instead, "Dang, She's good..." The girl whispered to herself.

Other men in similar uniform began to appear and they all aimed their weapons. Bulleta kneeled down to the man she knocked over and held him in a chokehold with the rifle aimed highup.

"We order you to freeze!" One of the soldiers exclaimed.

"And I order you to kiss my ass! It's like 80 degrees out here! Can't two girls just walk out of a mall in peace?" Bulleta yelled back as she placed more pressure into the chokehold. The soldier she had tapped her arm with silent pleas of mercy.

Patty woke up from her trance and rushed to Bulleta, "Wait! Bulleta don't hurt anybody!" The girl stopped next to the hunter and continued, "And you guys! Don't hurt her either!"

With much hesitation, the commander of the soldiers raised his hand up and the rest of his squad lowered their weapons. Bulleta smirked and pushed her captive to the floor. The soldier coughed violently and was helped up by another soldier.

Bulleta rolled her eyes and tossed the rifle onto the floor. Patty hugged her and had given her a kiss on the cheek. "Now don't get used to that, but I was worried for you!" Patty said as she tightly hugged Bulleta once more.

The hunter couldn't help but to yelp in suprise when she was hug tackled by the one she loved. Her moment of happiness momentarily halted when she noticed the commander approaching them.

The commander stood infront the two blondes and held out a small disk shaped object. A hologram appeared of a African-American man with an eyepatch and a leather trenchcoat.

"I don't usually go around ordering my troops to reveal myself to civvies but I gotta say..." The man turned to his own soldier. "What the hell were y'all thinking? Going up against this girl who obviously had better skills than you all!" The man shook his head in disbelief as he continued to rant on about his own men being bested by a teenager.

Bulleta and Patty both looked at eachother in confusion, they turned back to the hologram.

"Listen here, kid. I deeply apologize for my men's ignorance, They're all rookies they ain't shit! Corporal Johnson, Inform these two young ladies about the situation, please do something useful for once!"

The soldier, revealed to be Corporal Johnson coughed and spoke up, "There has been an outbreak of a parasitic being. We have quarantined the area and evaucated as many civilians as possible once that earthquake had hit. But just after that earthquake the people who couldn't make it out simply disappeared."

The man on the hologram looked up at the corporal, "And who's fault is that, Corporal Johnson? Please, enlighten us."

Johnson frowned behind his gasmask and spoke up again, "We don't kno-"

"They don't know!" The man exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air in disbelief. "I can't believe y'all were chosen for this mission! I hope Agent Barton ain't behind this, because I'll get Agent Romanoff on is ass like a damn fat kid to McDonalds!"

The corporal waited for a few seconds, "Director Fury-"

"Oh no, you ain't gonna do anything Johnson, not when I'm currently here. Hologram or not. You and your men quarantine this mall area and STAY here. Understood?"

Johnson nodded and saluted, "Copy that, Director."

The man introduced as Director Fury continued, "You bet your ass you copy that. I'll make a few calls, a few pros on the scene won't hurt one bit." He paused and turned to the two blondes, "And what about you two?"

Patty tilted her head and poked the hologram, obviously not touching anything. "Wow... So cool." She whispered and Bulleta nervously laughed.

"Well uh, I'm just waiting here for my two idiots... Dante and Deadpool." Bulleta said to the hologram.

Fury became wide eyed... in one eye, "Dante and Deadpool? Ya mean the damned Son Of Sparda and The Merc With A Mouth? Well I'll be damned, You got contact with them, kid?"

Bulleta shook her head, "My idiots left their phones in the car." Patty giggled and Fury himself couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll go back in there and look for them myself if I have too..." Bulleta stated which made Patty latch on her arm.

"Noooo! Bulleta are you sure?" Patty whined to the hunter.

Bulleta couldn't help but smile at how cute Patty made herself look at the moment, "Y-Yeah... How hard is it to find two loudmouths anyway?"

Fury nodded, "I'll send you two escorts to help you out, kid."

Bulleta thanked the man and poked her chin, "Hmm... Bring weapons too. Me and the two others forgot ours in the car. I don't think we'd be allowed in the mall earlier if we were carrying around shitloads of guns."

Director Fury nodded once more, "Alright. You heard her, Johnson!" The hologram dissapeared and Johnson placed the disk back into a pocket. He nodded towards two soldiers and they stood infront of Bulleta, one handing her a rifle.

"Lead the way, madame!" Both soldiers said in union.

Bulleta examined the weapon and quickly realized it was a heavily modified XM8 rifle. _Must be standard issue for these guys, Lucky bastards..._ She thought to herself as she nodded at the soldiers.

"Stay here, Patty."

Patty pouted, "Whaaat~? How come?" She whined.

Bulleta sighed, "Because I don't want you getting hurt, Okay? Someone, watch her please?" Another soldier walked in and looked at both girls then nodded. "I'll be back. Promise!"

Patty pouted once more but gave Bulleta a small kiss on the lips before she departed.

With that, Bulleta smiled and motioned the two soldiers to follow her and they ran off.

_**...**_

"Well slap me on the ass and call me 'Dick!'" Deadpool exclaimed with a hint of disbelief.

Dante slid on the floor and took cover behind a coffee stand. Deadpool closely followed. "I'm just gonna pretend I never heard you say that, Wade..." Dante whispered as he poked his head out from cover.

"Oh, if you didn't hear it... I'll just say it again! Sla-" Deadpool was smacked on his shoulder and he winced in pain. "Shutting."

Dante carefully scanned the area, "Okay... Cost is clear." He sat the floor and exhaled. "Did you see that back there, Wade?"

Deadpool shook his head and attempted to pour himself a cup of coffee, the merc failed as the hot drink spilled all over his crotch. He yelped in pain and rolled on the floor repeatedly.

Dante smirked, "How's that healing factor gonna work out for you for that, Wade?" He took another look outside and he sighed with relief as the cost was still clear. "Get up, Wade, Let's get outta here. Those two blondes aren't as dumb as the stereotype takes them."

"Damn straight, nigga." Deadpool said in a deeper voice and got up.

Dante chuckled, "You got a stain on your pants, man!" The demon hunter broke out to a full out cackle.

"Ow! My self-esteem! Take this, schoolyard bully!" Deadpool exclaimed as he grabbed another hot cup of coffee and poured it onto Dante's crotch.

"AAAAGGGH-Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Oooh, that smarts! I'll kick your ass, Wade!" Dante exclaimed as he gritted his teeth and bounced around. Deadpool giggled and moonwalked out of the Starbucks.

"Can't catch me! I'm the muthafuckin' Gingerbread man!" Deadpool yelled as he was chased by Dante.

As soon as they ran out they heard a loud and deafening screech that was heard all across the mall. It made the two red fools stop in their tracks and nervously look around.

"...I think two guys playing alone in a mall is-"

"Quiet, Wade! Take cover, I think it's coming back." Dante ordered as he ran into another store and hopped over a counter. Deadpool was close by and sat next to Dante with a small peice of cake. The demon hunter glared at Deadpool, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"We're in a fancy bakery, son! It's like the perfect place to take that one stylish, classy and good looking girl out for a date! Also for fat people who like cake." Deadpool paused upon recounting the words he had just put together, "Oh I'm a poet, I didn't know it! Hah! There it goes again!" The merc began giggling and he stuffed his face with the peice of cake.

Dante gritted his teeth as he heard the massive footsteps slowly pass by their hiding place. He was glad that the cake had kept Wade occupied or they would have both been caught. The demon hunter heard the footsteps stop and he bit his bottom lip.

A few seconds of waiting, Dante sighed deeply and wiped his forehead. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed. I mean that was really boring." Deadpool said with a shake of his head.

Dante poked his head out of cover, "Looks like-" A massive black tentacle grabbed Dante by the neck and pulled him out of the store. Deadpool screamed and grabbed his friend's leg and was pulled as well.

"TENTACLE RAPE! TENTACLE TAPE! TENTACLE SHAPES!" Deadpool yelled out as he and the demon hunter were dragged away.

"Uurrk! S-Shut up, Wa-GACK!" Dante felt the tentacle tighten it's grip around his neck and he clawed at it with desperation. Getting a firm grip on the tentacle itself, Dante ripped it in half and he fell to the floor along with his merc friend.

"Aww... Hell no." Both red fools said in union when they saw the creature.

The creature resembled a massive praying mantis covered in a slick black texture. The mantis' size could be compared to Lady Liberty's head. It's two arms were giant club-like spikes and tentacles sprouted from it's back.

Dante smirked, "I've fought bigger. This guy isn't worth the time." He got up and brushed himself off. Cracking his knuckles and his neck, the demon hunter stretched his arms as if he had just gotten out of bed. "What do you say we do a little bug extermination, Wade?"

Deadpool got up and scratched his left butt cheek, "Damn straight! Though, I'm a little concerned over how this giant bug has Venom's face on it!" Dante scratched his head at the statement and took a look for himself. The mantis, indeed have an uncanny resemblance to the symbiote.

"That could only mean one thing..." Dante trailed off, expecting Deadpool to finish it.

The merc nodded, "Gargan."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_(**Thanks for the reviews/favs =w=)**_

**_So I got caught up in summer school and laziness. I still love you all._**

**_Anti-Venom, Patty Lowell (From the Devil May Cry Animated Series ) and this so called "Alexis Wesker." Who else could be next?_**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom! _**

**_Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!_**


	6. Bugs, Bugs Everywhere

**-The Red Scare-**

"Lilith, over here."

Chuck Greene waved a command to partner. He was dressed in a grey and yellow muscle shirt with a black combat vest over it. On both sleeves a crest was on it saying B.S.A.A. (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.) He had dark blue jeans with black shoes, black knee pads and a black gun hollister. His outfit being much similar to Chris Redfield's own but with Chuck's own personal colors.

Lilith Aensland made a short dash to reach her partner. She was dressed in a crimson fitted shirt with it's sleeves pulled up and a navy combat vest over it. Similar to Chuck, she seemed to be part of B.S.A.A. as well. Wearing tight black jeans to fit her figure and navy kneepads, gun hollister and combat boots. Her short light purple hair was tied in a small ponytail.

Both agents nodded to eachother and both kicked the door opened with enough force to actually break it down. Chuck rushed in first with his modified M4 assault rifle quickly scanning the area, Lilith turned around and made sure they weren't being followed as she scanned the back area with her modified P90 submachine gun.

"Clear!" Lilith said as she joined with Chuck as they moved further into the empty hallway. The two passed by many janitor closets and they finally arrived to another door.

"Locked door." Chuck quietly said as he tried to turn the handle.

"Let's kick it again! That was fun!" Lilith happily said and her partner smiled and nodded. The two kicked the door forcefully down once more, Doing their whole scan of the area routine once more.

Chuck lowered his weapon and pressed onto his ear, "Command? This is Agent Greene. We've arrived at the premises."

The voice on the other end spoke, "Copy that. We are recieving a call from Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. He wants to talk to you two."

Chuck glanced at Lilith and the latter shrugged, "Put him on the line."

"Agent Greene and Agent Aensland! You two have quite a reputation, despite being the most oddest partners the B.S.A.A. has ever seen since the Merge." A new voice on the other end greeted, who was told to be Nick Fury.

Lilith giggled at the statement and Chuck chuckled himself. "You have us on the line, What is it?"

"I'm aware of your mission, Are you two at the Norwood Mall?" Nick Fury asked.

Lilith pressed onto her ear, "Yeah! Command reported that the work of Bioterrorism was behind the earthquake and the dissapearance of all these people."

Fury coughed a bit, "Is it me or all these young ladies being much smarter than my own men?" He paused and continued, "Well yeah that's why I called you two. I want you two to find the one who is responsible."

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "Who would that be, Director?"

"Mac Gargan. Maybe you two heard of him..."

Lilith pulled out a small device and began typing the name in. Once she finished a hologram of multiple files and articles about the man came infront of the two. "Mac Gargan... Currently in possession of the alien symbiote codenamed 'Venom.' A pretty pathetic super-thug until that symbiote thingy made him actually a threat. Thanks to Spidey though, he hasn't been heard of lately."

Chuck nodded, "Exactly. Spider-Man dealt with Gargan a while back, that fight at New York that resulted in Gargan being burned alive with his symbiote... How did he come back?"

Fury continued, "We have speculated that his symbiote is transforming. Must've revived him. It has gained new powers such as spawning other symbiotes at will, growing to enormous sizes and being able to lead an army full of these symbiotes. Unfortunately for Gargan himself, the symbiote has fully taken control and it needs to feed to do most of it's newfound powers. It's a damn shame cause we've dealt with this situation before back at New York when Eddie Brock had the symbiote."

Both B.S.A.A. agents glanced at eachother with worried expressions, Lilith spoke up first, "Feed? What do you mean, Like he's eating people now?" She had wished she didn't ask.

"Actually, Yes... This is why I'm calling everyone who specializes in these types of situations, He has to be stopped now. He's starting here, He must not be allowed to escape. I trust you two to find him and elimate the threat at all costs. Understood?" Fury commanded.

"Sir, yes sir!" Both partners said in union, even with a salute.

Nick Fury's line went off and Command returned. "Agent Greene, Agent Aensland. We've found Gargan's location, Or atleast remnants of his symbiote spawns. Gargan or not, you two have to put an end to it. ASAP!"

Lilith's device immited another hologram of a map of the whole mall. A large red target glowing in the area just West from the two's current position. "Right there, Let's go Chucky!"

Chuck smiled at his partner, "Keep up, kiddo." He unslung his rifle and checked to see if it was loaded.

"Pfft, Whatever. Who's the one with the super-cool succubus powers?" The lavender haired girl brushed her bangs away, "Uh-huh, Me~!"

The biker, now agent chuckled. "Less talk, more getting to the destination! Let's go, before Director Fury and Command chews our ass for this!" Both began a full sprint, determined to end the madness before it begins.

_**...**_

"Oooh look, the giant fucking mantis has babies! _KILL IT WITH FIRE_!" Deadpool exclaimed as he aimed his spraycan attached to a lighter at a horde of Dwarf Symbiote Mantises scittering towards him, each one being the height of a small toddler. The merc burned them with his makeshift weapon and he cackled like a maniac.

Dante pulled off a giant parasoul and opened it up, "I never knew using everything around you as weapons could be so _AWESOME_!" The demon hunter charged at the dwarf mantises and knocked them all aside to Deadpool's line of fire, _literally_.

"Damn straight!" Deadpool replied as he tossed away his flamethrower and ran straight into an Antique store. "Dante! Over here! Loads of swords and shit!"

The Gargan-Mantis clawed at the floor trying it's best to catch the pesky demon hunter that was swiftly avoiding every strike. "Wade, bring as much as you can!" Dante called out as he sidestepped to avoid another tentacle from the mantis, he grabbed the limb and ripped it off with his impressive demonic strength.

Much to Dante's suprise, the ripped off limb bubbled up and formed into a humanoid symbiote on it's own. The Spawn was darkish purple in color and had a large gaping mouth with fangs, it's arms with single claws rather than hands and the lower portion of their body is melted together, creating a volcano-like shape.

"Well looks like I gotta deal with Mr. Ozzie Pants here..." Dante said to himself as the Spawn made a quick dash, or rather slide due to it's lack of legs, at the demon hunter. Dante delivered a quick front kick to the Spawn and knocked it's body back, then he smashed the symbiote with both of his hands cupped together. It exploded into a gooey mess that stained the demon's hunters clothes with purple dots. "Aw, come on man."

As the Massive Mantis dropped more bits of ooze, more Spawns emerged from the drops. Dante gritted his teeth and jumped out of the way of the Mantis' claw strike. "Wade! Anytime now!"

A circular metal shield that was designed to resemble the American flag was thrown at the Mantis and it hit the creature right in it's insect jaw. The shield fell onto the floor and the Mantis shrugged it off.

"Well damn, I thought I'd be better at that." Wade pouted, the so called 'actual size and actual weight' Captain America shield wasn't as good as it sounded. Both mercs ran behind cover and hid from the Mantis, Deadpool unloaded a bag and dropped many types of weapons ranging from fake to real.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, Wade." Dante said with a frown. Eyeing a simple double barreled shotgun, the demon hunter picked it up and quickly inspected it. "What the... Wade, This is MY gun!"

"What ever do you mean?" The merc asked in a painfully innocent voice, or atleast what the merc thought was the best innocent voice he can muster.

Dante put aside the waste of breath known as _'Answering Deadpool'_ and grabbed two shells and load them into the shotgun, nicknamed Coyote-A by him. The demon hunter grabbed much more shells and stuffed them in what available pockets his current outfit had.

Deadpool dug inside the bag and pulled out two M9 berettas and a random assortment of clothes.

"Okay, I hate to ask but-"

"Stains... THE STAINS!" Deadpool interuppted. "Plus have you seen yourself? Did Barney jizz all over your shirt or what?"

"You wet yourself."

"Better than being jizzed on."

Dante jabbed Deadpool in the chest and grabbed a dress shirt to replace the old stained shirt.

The mantis loud screech was heard not to far from the two's hiding spot. "I'm not changing infront of yo-"

"I'll get a head start then!" The demon hunter said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He made a dash for the Gargan-Mantis and it's spawns. Deadpool struggled to put his leg through the pants and the merc ended up falling down.

_**...**_

Bulleta grabbed the drunken soldier in a choke hold and she wrapped one leg around both of the man's legs and brought him down. She picked up the downed soldier's bottle and smashing it on the second soldier's head and he fell to the floor facefirst.

"You're not with S.H.I.E.L.D.! You guys have better skills than any of those dumb-as-nails generic soldiers! Who are you?"

The soldier who was smashed with a bottle sat up and rubbed his head, "Urggh... Yo Nikolai, We've been found out."

"How long did the bitch take to figure that out? I need drink." The other soldier replied in a heavy Russian accent, who was known as Nikolai. Bulleta growled and kicked him in the face. "Ow! My beautiful face!"

"Ignore the corporal. I'm Seargant Dempsey. Yes, We _are_ with S.H.I.E.L.D. for your damn information, we just happened to be stuck in with all the newbies in the convoy." The American soldier, Dempsey said as he got up and rubbed his shoulder.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, I just wanted an explanation and I got it. Let's move and don't even dare to be 3 feet near me or someone's gonna get hurt again."

Bulleta grabbed the large duffel bag and inspected the insides, all of Dante, Deadpool and her own's weapons lay inside it. She looked around and noticed an odd trail of slime. Bulleta turned to the two soldiers and motioned them to follow her, not too close though.

**_LATER..._**

"I hate bras." Bulleta grumbled to herself as she uncomfortably massaged her breasts. "Especially the one's Dante and Wade picked out for me..."

She sighed and casually ignored the loud screeching mantis-like creature that crashed into a Gamestop. She took notice to Dante bringing hell to the monster with only a double barreled shotgun and Deadpool not to far behind him. The merc was on his knees as he saw the destruction of the store.

Deadpool punched the floor, "You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to HELL!"

"Looks like I found them." Bulleta said to herself and smiled. The two soldiers that accompanied her aimed their weapons at the creature Dante was taking down.

"Ma'am! Permission to kick ass?" Dempsey asked, a wide grin hidden beneath his gasmask.

"Ma'am? Permission to drink before I become sober again?" Belinski asked and burped.

Bulleta rolled her eyes, "Have at it, boys."

Dante avoided a retaliation strike from the mantis by rolling out of the way, he then stood up and shot a charged blast at the mantis, succesfully blowing apart it's arms. Dante glanced at the two soldiers shooting at the mantis as well and he called out to them, "Boys in blue! Gimme a lift!"

Belinski and Dempsey looked at eachother and shrugged, "Ehh...What the hell, Why not. I won't remember half of this shit tomorrow when I have hangover anyway." Belinski said. The two nodded at Dante and the latter ran towards them, Dante jumped and landed onto both of the soldier's hands and the two gave him an extra boost up.

Dante reached the right height to face the mantis face-to-face. "FIREWORKS, BABY!" He exclaimed as he spun his shotgun around his body while shooting it rapidly at the mantis' face. Bulleta whistled to attract Dante's attention and showed him that she was in possession of Rebellion.

Dante landed onto the floor and was handed his sword by Bulleta, who was slightly struggling with it before, "What's wrong? Is it too big for you?" He said with a small chuckle.

"Uhh... S-Shut up and take care of that monster already!" Bulleta blushed while turning her head away.

"Yeah! Hurry up and kill it already, I must take large Russian bear shit!" Belinski commanded and lifted his gasmask to down another bottle of vodka. Dempsey snickered and facepalmed.

Dante smirked as the mantis roared a battle cry and prepared another attack, "Don't mind if I do." The demon hunter gripped Rebellion and charged at the mantis with a feral shout. Dante moved fast as he cut down the Gargan-Mantis' legs into peices and continued to hack-n-slash once it's body reached the floor. The bits and peices of the mantis rose up as smaller symbiotes and charged at the others.

"Aw shit!" Bulleta cursed outloud as she slid Deadpool his dual katanas and an M16 rifle, she pulled out her Uzi and began to unload lead upon the charging symbiotes. The two soldiers that accompanied Bulleta reloaded their weapons and opened fire as well.

A small grenade was thrown infront of the incoming symbiotes and it erupted into a wall of flames, the wall incinerating the symbiotes that accidently ran into it.

"Looks like we came in just in time!"

Deadpool got up and clapped his hands together, "How extremely convienent!" The merc ran up to the two agents and got them both in a bear hug.

Lilith and Chuck gasped for air and they both tapped Deadpool's shoulders as a sign of _'get the hell off of me_.' "Whoops! Sorry!" Deadpool quietly said and he released the two agents.

Dempsey nodded towards Belinski and the two ran to Dante's fight to assist him. Bulleta squinted to get a better view of the two agents. "Lilith?" She whispered. She had remembered seeing her when she was brought into Makai, but that memory was a bit too blurry.

Lilith glanced at the blonde and she flinched slightly, without Chuck or Deadpool noticing of course. She turned her attention to the other two and tried to ignore Bulleta as much as possible.

"-And then Dante blew up Gamestop! Can you believe it?"

"Speaking of Dante, I think it's best that we go in and give him a hand, Don't you think?" Chuck said and he reloaded his rifle, he turned to Lilith and she nodded.

"Fine by me! Hey 'nother question, Since when were you and Lil' Morrigan here B.S.A.A. agents?" Deadpool asked.

Lilith cheerfully chirped in the conversation, "Long story short... You see-" She was interrupted with crazed laughter and random gunfire from the two soldiers and Dante."...I'll tell you later."

"Well you two go right on ahead, I gotta talk with Little Red here." Deadpool said and the two agents went off the assist Dante and the two soldiers.

Deadpool took Bulleta's hat and rubbed her head, much to Bulleta's annoyance. "Oi, Gimme back my hat, Wade!" She tried reaching for it but her arm was grabbed by Deadpool.

"Watcha gonna do about it, blondie?" Deadpool asked with raised eyebrows, "I knoooow your little seeecreeet~!" As soon as the merc said this, Bulleta's eyes widened and she began to blush lightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about, blondie... Speakin' of blondes! I think you and Miss Patty Lowell..." Deadpool trailed off, leaving Bulleta starting to become extremely nervous.

"D-Don't say anything..." She barely whispered as she closed her eyes shut, Luckily for her Deadpool didn't hear her.

"...Are trying to steal my tickets to the Cherry Blossom Festival! I've seen the look on you two girls' eyes! I can see through it all!" Deadpool exclaimed and pointed a finger at the blonde's forehead.

Bulleta began to ease her breathing as she stared into Deadpool's brown eyes with her own blue eyes. All she could say outloud was, "...W-W-What the fuck?" She mentally thanked the heavens that Deadpool didn't know anything about her and Patty.

"Those tickets are mine! You hear me, blondie! MIIINEE!" The merc exclaimed as he ran towards the fight, still holding Bulleta's hat.

"...WADE WINSTON WILSON! GIMME BACK MY GODDAMN HAT!" The darkstalker hunter screamed as she ran after the merc with a random discarded sledgehammer.

"Shit! Outta ammo! Why can't the author give us weapons that actually hurt this damn thing?" Dempsey yelled out as he dropped his XM8 and gave a strong right hook to a symbiote spawn, succesfully making it explode into a gooey mess. "Aw shit, I'm covered in jam jizz!"

"Reminds me of time third wife was so drunk she fell into a cage of horny bunnies. We don't talk about that anymore." Belinski commented and tossed away his rifle upon hearing the clicking noise.

"The symbiote's weakness is fire and loud sound! Didn't they ever tell you about that?" Lilith exclaimed as she tossed another napalm grenade onto the weakened Gargan-Mantis. "Fury was right! His soldiers _are _stupid!" The fire was effective at taking the monster down to the ground.

"We have feelings you know, bitch." Belinski mumbled.

"Loud sounds, eh?" Dante smirked and Nevan, the guitar-like Devil Arm, manifested itself into his hands. "I'll give ugly here more than he can handle." Dante played a loud chord that summoned a horde of blood-thirsty bats and at the same time damaged all surrounding symbiotes in the area. The bats all attacked the distracted symbiotes and began destroying them.

Belinski stuffed a gasoline soaked rag inside his vodka bottle. "American, Give this deadly Russian a damn light!" Dempsey laughed and pulled out his lighter and set the rag on fire, creating a makeshift Molotov.

"Bombs away, bitches!" Belinski yelled out as he tossed the molotov at the head of the downed Gargan-Mantis and set it ablaze. "Okay, Get me more filthy and conveniently gasoline covered rags so I can make more fire bombs of pure Russian ass kicking."

Dante rocked out with Nevan and made all the spawns explode into purple-black messes on the floor. Deadpool arrived a bit late and was tackled by Bulleta, the latter beat the merc with the sledgehammer and took her hat back.

"That's how you rock a party, baby." Dante said and Nevan faded away from his hands. He turned to the downed Gargan-Mantis, still having a bit of life in it. "What do we do with ugly here?"

"We were given orders to eliminate the symbiote and Gargan." Chuck said as he glared at the mantis.

Dante looked around with mild confusion, "Gargan?"

"The host." Chuck answered and Dante lightly tapped his forehead while mouthing, 'Oooooh.'

"As much as I love interupting you guys, and trust me I _really_ do... But while you were all talking like idiots the giant bug thingy is getting away." Deadpool casually stated with his thumb pointing behind him.

The Gargan-Mantis, now shrunken down to human size level was crawling away from the group.

"Don't let him get away!" Chuck ordered as he and Lilith chased after the mantis, with Belinski and Dempsey not to far behind. Dante, Bulleta and Deadpool decided to take another route to trap the creature.

Chuck tackled and grabbed the creature, but the mantis managed to slip it's way out of his grip. Chuck slid on the floor and crashed into a bench. Lilith revealed her succubus bat-wings and transformed them into bright red jets and flew to catch the mantis. Belinski stopped running and sat down to enjoy his vodka, his comrade Dempsey still closely followed.

"Kid, Give me a boost!" Dempsey called out and Lilith grabbed the soldier's hand and threw him towards the mantis. The mantis turned to another direction and left Dempsey to crash into a perfume shop, with all of the perfume bottles breaking on him.

"NOOOO! I SMELL LIKE A LADY NOW!" Dempsey screamed out, "...Smells kinda nice though."

Lilith frowned and continued the chase by herself, _Where the heck are the other guys!_ She thought.

Dante skidded on the floor with his two allies right behind him, though Deadpool slipped and collided into a pillar. "There's the little bug! Get him!" Bulleta exclaimed as she ran towards the suprised mantis.

Bulleta pulled out a seemingly normal wine bottle and opened the lid up, spraying a large stream of fire towards the symbiote. "Burn motherfucker, Burn!"

Nevan reappeared in Dante's hands once more and it transformed into a large demonic sickle. He slashed at the dying symbiote repeatedly while Bulleta burned it with her flamethrower bottle. Deadpool ran in with two pots of hot coffee.

"FEEL THE BURNING SENSATION OF STARBUCKS, BITCH!" Deadpool exclaimed in a high voice as he dumped all the coffee onto the symbiote.

The Gargan-Mantis had just about enough of the three and it used it's decreasing strength to create multiple tendrils that grabbed the three and tossed them all forcefully away. Bulleta scrambled to get up and ran after the symbiote that was attempting to escape. She removed the pin of a grenade and tossed it at the mantis.

The mantis quickly grabbed the explosive with a tendril and threw it back at Bulleta who was to slow to react. Bulleta was suddenly brought to the floor by someone and the two were engulfed in the explosion.

Dante and Deadpool opened fire at the escaping mantis, which disolved into a black ooze on the floor and began to crawl onto a water fountain. "Wade! It's getting away!" Dante exclaimed as he and the merc ran towards the fountain.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" Deadpool said with a roll of his eyes, he pulled out his katana and sliced the water fountain with his blade and was sprayed with a small geyser of water. Dante ran in and saw a glimpse of the symbiote barely escaping through the cut fountain and down the pipes.

"Well damn. It got away..." Dante sighed.

Bulleta opened her eyes and saw a mess of lavender hair in her face, the owner of said hair was on top of the darkhunter's body.

Lilith raised her head and brushed her bangs away, to see Bulleta under her, both of their face's flushed with red. Lilith had saved Bulleta by transforming her wings into a shield that surrounded the two and saved them from the flames.

"...W-Why did you get in my way? I totally had it all covered until you tackled me!" Bulleta yelled at Lilith as she scrambled to get away from the position she was in. Lilith flinched a bit and rolled over to let Bulleta sit down.

"You had it covered? The grenade you threw was thrown back at you!" Lilith protested as she scowled the blonde.

Bulleta's eyes lit up and she bit her lip, her red blush coming back. "I-I ... U-Uh... Shut up!"

Lilith casually smirked and laughed a bit, wanting to get a reaction she said to the blonde, "Well of course, I was there just in time to save you!" Bulleta gasped and smacked the lavender haired succubus right on the head.

"Oi! S-Shut up, Lilith!"

Deadpool and Dante sat on lawnchairs watching the two begin to escalate into a full arguement. "...You see what I'm seeing here, Wade?"

"Yeah, I got eyes ya know. I smell a love triangle coming up soon..." Deadpool casually stated as he munched on a chocolate bar.

Dante's eyes slightly widened and he turned to the merc, "Wait, What did you just say?"

"CHIMI-FUCKIN'-CHANGAS!" Deadpool blurted out as he got up and roundhouse kicked Dante in the jaw. Dante was knocked to the floor and he quickly got up, He tackled Deadpool and the two began to violently beat eachother with the nearest object they could find.

Chuck, Belinski and Dempsey had just caught up with the four. The biker looked at the situation with slight confusion, Dante and Deadpool are fighting eachother with lamps and broken chairs... _Nothing new there_. Lilith and Bulleta are arguing, and the little blonde looks extremely embarrassed.

"I see you are enjoying teasing Bulleta, Lilith!" Chuck called out to his partner. Lilith turned her head and winked at Chuck, then returned back to continue messing with the blonde.

"Guess we were late to the party..." Dempsey sighed while he pulled up a chair and sat on it. Belinski burped and fell to the floor from being to drunk.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he searched the area, "...Did you guys catch Gargan?"

Dante and Deadpool went silent and paused their tiny scuffle, the merc looked at the distracted demon hunter and smashed his head with a lamp. "Hahaha-OOF!" Dante retaliated by smacking Deadpool with a mannequin.

"The bug got away... He turned into black ooze and escaped through the water fountain." Dante said with a slightly visible frown.

"Damn, That's not good at all. He can escape through the pipeline and into the city and spread his symbiote out to the large concentration of people." Chuck stated. He paced back and forth trying to think of a plan.

"Well that's just no fun at all." Dante commented, "How long does he need to infect that many people anyway? He's just one guy."

Lilith pinched Bulleta's cheeks and lightly pulled on them, the blonde was shaking her head and tried her best to get away. "We're not sure, But it can be weeks, days or even hours!" Lilith answered Dante's question.

Chuck looked around the destroyed mall, "We can't let all these deaths go without punishment. Belinski! Dempsey! Lilith! With me! We're hunting down Gargan and putting a bullet to his head."

Belinski and Dempsey got up and saluted, "Yes sir!" They both said in union.

Lilith patted Bulleta's head and gave her a quick hug, "Bye-bye! Little cute blonde!" Lilith got up and ran to catch up with the three others. Bulleta sat in disbelief and major embarrasment.

"Listen up, We report to Command..." Chuck looked at the two S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, "..And apparently you guys report to Director Fury and tell them about the outcome of the mission. Another mission will be given to us to retake the city, we cannot fail or we are going to be facing with a world-wide crisis on our ass. Understood?"

Belinski, Dempsey and Lilith nodded.

"Good." Chuck turned to the three red mercenaries, "You three, Come with us. I think Director Fury would be glad to have your help." The four agents walked away with the three red mercs quickly running to catch up.

**_S.H.I.E.L.D. HELICARRIER_**

"How the hell did we get here!?" Deadpool and Dante exclaimed at the same time.

Bulleta smacked both of them in the back of the head, "Shut up! The drunk-ass Russian and the Dempsey guy brought us here!"

"Oh right, I was busy telling Dante how much he looks like a damn GUUUUURL~!" Deadpool said with a loud cackle and Dante began to strangle the merc.

Patty walked into the room with Lilith and Chuck. Patty giggled at the two red fools engaging in another fight and she smiled mischievously when she spotted Bulleta turned around.

Patty snuck behind Bulleta and...

Bulleta was busy scowling at her two idiots until she felt an immense slap on her ... buttocks. She let out the most suggestive noise ever and she slowly turned to everyone who was now staring at her, Even Patty was suprised.

"...Hear that?" Deadpool quietly said, "That's the sound of this fanfiction becoming border-line hentai-fic!"" Dante threw Deadpool across the room to shut him up.

"Ooooh..." Bulleta quietly said as she slipped under the table and hid there in embarrasment. Lilith coughed and took her seat aside Chuck, Belinski and Dempsey soon joined, unaware of what just happened a few minutes ago. The two were out of their armor, with Dempsey being a built man with a blonde army cut hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. Belinski being a burly, slightly fat man with shaved head and the smell of vodka was stuck on him.

"...Is little blonde girl under table?" Belinski asked as he peeked under, discovering Patty and Bulleta sitting together under the table. "...Okay there is two now, Ugh I need more drink." He said as he got up again and took his seat.

Director Fury stepped infront of the assembled team and looked under the table to see the two blondes, "Getchyo asses outta there!" As commanded Bulleta and Patty scrambled from under the table and took their seats.

"Alright. I have been informed that you all have failed to subdue Gargan... Can anyone tell me why-"

Deadpool interuppted, "Oh my god! Are you a pirate? Are we on a pirate ship? If so, I wanna be called Big Booty Judy! All shall be striked with fear in their hearts once they hear the name of... Big Booty Judy!" Deadpool seemingly pulled out a clothes hanger from under the table and began clawing at the air, "Yaaarggh, I'm a pirate... I'm gonna steal your movies and music illegally!"

"Shut yo mouth and sit yo ass down, Wilson!" Nick Fury commanded and the merc froze up and took his seat. The director sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Can anyone tell me how Gargan managed to escape from the best I have currently called upon?"

Lilith sighed and raised her hand, "The symbiote somehow rearranged Gargan's body and made it small enough to fit in a little puddle of slime. He escaped via pipeline down a water fountain."

The director crossed his arms and allowed the info sink in, "...Ladies and gentlemen, I fear we are going to face a city-wide outbreak. What's worse it could become nation-wide if we don't put an end to him."

Dante stood up from his seat, "Well then send us in again. Me, Wade and Bulleta are more than capable of handling it." Deadpool rose up and cheered, Bulleta clapped at the idea.

"I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing!" Nick Fury yelled and suprised the three reds. The director chuckled, "Naw I'm just playin' with you three, You three will be taking Gargan head on."

Dempsey rose up, "Whoa hold up there, Eyepatch. What about us?"

"Excuse me soldier, But did you just call me Eyepatch?"

"He's very sensitive about it." Deadpool whispered to Dante.

Dempsey coughed to cover up his smile, "Uh, No sir... What about the rest of us?" Dempsey looked at Belinski, who fell from his seat, Lilith and Chuck.

Fury smiled, "Sergeant Dempsey and Corporal Belinski, You'll be leading the fight in the streets with an army at your command."

"Agent Greene and Agent Aensland, Help the..." Nick Fury stared at the three red mercs, ".._.__T__he Red Scare_ on locating Gargan and help them take him out."

"OH! HE SAID IT! HE SAID IT!" Deadpool exclaimed and pointed at Nick Fury, then was shoved back down to his seat by Bulleta.

Dante scoffed, "The Red Scare? What kind of name is that?" Deadpool began to laugh and Bulleta leaned back and rested her legs on the table..

"Well-" An blarring alarm interuppted Nick Fury and an agent ran up too him, "Coulson, Report!"

"Director Fury. We have acquired the location of our target, he is right in the heart of Los Angeles.." Agent Coulson explained.

Deadpool's eyes went wide and he looked around at the other faces, "Didn't he die?"

Nick Fury mentally cursed and looked around at the scrambling agents and soldiers, "Coulson get this squad down there, I'll settle things here." Coulson nodded and motioned everyone to follow him.

Belinski and Dempsey stood up but Nick Fury called them back, "Hold on, we are going to get you guys an army first. There's gonna be alot of fighting down there."

**_S.H.I.E.L.D. DOCKING BAY _**

"This way." Agent Coulson called as he made a jog towards the Quinjet. The back opened and everybody rushed in and took their seats. Coulson took the pilot's seat next to Chuck, the latter getting the ship to lift off and leave the Helicarrier.

Dante's eyes widened when he saw Patty happily adjust her seatbelt next to Bulleta. "What the hell? Why are you coming with us, Patty?"

"Because she can?" Bulleta answered arrogantly and Patty repeated her words,

"Yeah! Because I can!"

Dante glared playfully at the two and relaxed in his seat.

Chuck left his seat next to Coulson, He handed the other four their own transmitter that fits perfectly in their ear, "Stay in contact. Dempsey and Belinski will be leading an army of soldiers to combat the symbiote that lurk in the streets. Do you all remember your orders, right?" Everybody nodded. "Good. Lilith and I will locate Gargan, I'll be right back." With that Chuck returned to the pilot seats.

Three briefcases slid down and ended up near Deadpool, Dante and Bulleta respectively. Coulson's voice was heard through the transmitters. "We had your gear sent over here. Don't ask how we got in your house."

Deadpool shot out of his seat in happiness and opened his suitcase, inside were more of his weapons and other essentials. Dante opened his case and found his gear as well.

Dante removed his dress shirt, earning a small glance from both Bulleta, Patty and Lilith due to his toned body. He wore his signature red leather coat and placed his weapons in their respective hollisters. "Stylish."

Deadpool took off his shirt, due to his new looks he even earned small glances from the three girls. He put on a red sleeveless shirt and over it a black combat vest, He replaced his shoes with black boots and he wore black leather gloves. The merc placed both of katanas behind him and hollistered his guns. "Oh someone has been peeking at my Christmas list!" He squeeled happily.

Bulleta peeked in her suitcase and found her weapons, "Cool." She pulled out a red sleeveless jean jacket to put over her shirt. She tossed away her hat and pulled up the hood. Something bothered her, she dug in the suitcase and pulled out a black skin tight suit. "What the actual fuck is this? You expect me to wear this?!"

"Looks like Black Widow's?" Dante remarked upon noticing the suit.

"Why would that be in our house?" Patty asked, looking around.

"Uhh... I think she left that in my room." Deadpool whispered and was smacked with the black suit.

"How would you even wear something like that? Wouldn't it be gonna be itchy and obviously tight around areas." Bulleta said with disgust.

"Clearly you never wore anything tight." Deadpool commented.

Lilith scoffed, "Like you have worn anything tight other than your regular costume?"

"When the job requires drag as disguise... Well let's just say those guys were suprised before a bullet was planted in their head." the merc replied smugly.

Dante went silent, "...There's an image I didn't need." He said, trying to erase the image of pre-cured Wade in a dress.

Bulleta facepalmed, "Why? Just... Why?"

Deadpool pinched Bulleta's cheeks. Bulleta screamed loudly and shot Deadpool straight in the head with a handgun, the merc fell back and laid limp on the floor. Everyone onboard went silent. Even the pilots flinched at the random gunshot.

"...Uh, When Anti-Venom cured him..." Bulleta said quietly, "Did he cure his healing factor too?" She stared at Deadpool's body that hadn't moved for a full 2 minutes.

Dante poked the merc's chest lightly with Rebellion, He clicked his tounge, "Yep. You killed him, kiddo."

"No, Shut up Dante! He's alive, Right? Oi! Don't mess with me, Wade!" Bulleta yelled as she got up and poked Deadpool's face. She closed her eyes and was beginning to feel heavy amounts of guilt. Until she heard snickering, from the others.

Deadpool jolted up while he screamed loudly, frightening the blonde who was over his body. "RESPAWN!" Dante, Lilith and Patty began to laugh loudly as a scared Bulleta scurried away from Deadpool.

"Haha, Got you kiddo!" Deadpool cheerfully said and pointed two fingers at her, "Sooomebody's blushing!" Bulleta's eyes twitched and she pounced on the merc and stabbed him repeatedly. Deadpool still laughed as he was stabbed and he hugged the girl while it happened.

Bulleta buried her face in Deadpool's shoulder and dropped the knife, "N-Never do that again!" Patty stepped in, still laughing a bit, and she pulled Bulleta back to her seat. Dante highfived Deadpool and they took their seat again.

Chuck returned to the group and sighed with relief as they were behaving, for now. He decided to ignore the pool of blood on the floor and the wounds on Deadpool. "We're nearing the destination. You three are gonna get off downtown since we can't land in Gargan's exact location without those flying symbiotes attacking us."

"How do you expect us to get down there without landing? You want us to jump out, pal?" Dante asked curiously.

"If I could do it. So could a laid back but reliable demon hunter, a death defying mercenary and a skilled darkhunter." Chuck said with a assuring smile. The biker slammed a button on the side and the ship's back opened up. Dante, Deadpool and Bulleta got up from their seats and looked on at the city below.

Parts of Los Angeles were a turn for the worse, Especially the area they were getting close too. Downtown has been infected by the symbiote in a matter of hours. Symbiote spawns roam the area like zombies and buildings are covered in tendrils and black webbing. Citizens run for their lives as they scream in terror, some dragged away by symbiotes and quickly infected. Outside from this nightmare, S.H.I.E.L.D. has managed to build a line of defense around the perimeter, citizens who made it alive were escorted to safer areas by the soldiers.

Chuck stepped in to view the area, he made short glances at the three mercs. "You get in there, hit Gargan hard. Use the sonic grenades and fire-based weaponry that Coulson provided against the symbiotes. Once Gargan is down he won't be able to spawn any more. Then the soldiers will take care of the rest, Understood?"

"What's the pay?" The three red mercenaries asked in union. Chuck facepalmed and sighed.

While Deadpool, Dante and Chuck argued about pay, Patty snuck in and gave Bulleta a short french kiss. "Good luck out there, B.B. Hood~" Bulleta was frozen in an awkward smile and she fell backwards... and ended up free falling into the warzone.

Patty blinked in confusion, Dante and Deadpool jumped out of the ship and the two teleported to catch Bulleta in mid-air.

Dante cheered as he fell through the skies, Deadpool pulled out his cellphone and began recording his current scene. "Shit's going on Facebook!" Deadpool exclaimed and his phone was suddenly blowed away by the intense wind. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bulleta woke from her trance and clenched on Dante's back for dear life. "What the actual- FFFUUUUCCK!?" The three were nearing the ground floor and Deadpool grabbed the two, Managing to teleport to the floor without any major injuries.

"Typical... I'm gonna hurl." Bulleta sickly said and clenched her mouth and tried to hold in her lunch.

"There's the welcome party!" Dante cheerfully exclaimed as he pointed down the street. A pack of large symbiotes with no facial features beside wide fanged mouths turned to the three and began to sprint towards them in all fours.

Dante turned Nevan into it's sickle like form and sliced through the ill-fated symbiotes, killing them instantly. Hundreds of symbiotes began to pour out from all angles: windows, underground, inside buildings and even the flying symbiotes swooped down to attack.

Deadpool placed ear muffs on his ears and somehow pulled out a boombox from thin air and started to bump a band that no one on the internet apparently likes. Putting the boombox up to max volume, the merc casually strutted down the street as the sounds killed the symbiotes that tried to ambush him. "That's right! How does a little bit of Nickelback make ya feel?" Deadpool flinched at a symbiote that managed to get too close for comfort and smashed the boombox on the creature. "...Crap, I just bought that boombox."

Bulleta rolled her eyes as she watched her allies take care of the hordes, She unslung a modified SPAS-12 shotgun with dragon's breath shells, ammunition that causes the weapon to shoot a blast of fire. She took the opportunity to search for Gargan as her 'idiots' handled the rest.

Bulleta pressed onto her transmitter on her ear, "Oi Chuck, Where is Gargan again? Dante and Wade are taking care of the spawns."

"Do you really want to take him by yourself? You should atleast get Dante and Wade's help first!"

The blonde bit her lip, "Verdammt, Just give me the damn location!"

Chuck sighed, "Fine. He's just a few blocks away, down the street you're walking in then take a left. Gargan's set up some symbiote pods that spawn turn captured people into his slaves. There's some other insane shit going down there, so be careful... Shit. Coulson, watch out for those damn flying symbiotes!" The line went off and Bulleta came across a massive scorpion-like symbiote that took notice to the lone hunter.

"Fuck."

**_..._**

Ifrit, the Devil Arm that appear as flaming gauntlets fueled with hellfire, materialized in Dante's hands. Dante dashed into the middle of a symbiotic mob and smashed the floor with his demonic weapons, causing a flaming shockwave that burned any unfortunate symbiote.

While his ally did this, Deadpool was given the burden to escort civillians away from the battlefield as Dante gave them cover. "Come on, Keep it moving! Hot women, single moms, hot single moms and everyone else over here!"

With the last of the civillians escaping through the multiple landed Quinjets, Deadpool took notice to a vicious dog infected with a symbiote preparing it's attack. The symbiote dog leaped at the merc and the latter pulled out an air-horn, succesfully making the symbiote crawl away from the dog. The dog being unaware of what had just happened, was picked up and petted by Deadpool.

"Okay, Now go away doggy. What do you want? A Poopy-Snack?" Deadpool shooed the dog towards safety.

Dante had the ice-powered Devil Arm, Cerberus in his hands and froze the second Gargan-Mantis. The mantis was fully encased in the ice and Dante smiled at his newly made ice sculpture. Deadpool teleported multiple times around the frozen mantis, each teleport he stuck a sticky bomb onto it. The merc finally teleported next to Dante and pressed the trigger, bringing an explosive death to the mantis at last.

"Screw your ice sculpture, Fabio. Cuz I MAAAKE IT RAAAAAIN!" Deadpool cheered on as the ice peices fell everywhere, "It's raaaining men~! Ha-" The merc was impaled with a large icicle through the chest and he fell to the floor.

"Screw your half-assed songs too, ugly." Dante quipped as he eyed the last horde of symbiotes running towards them. The demon hunter pulled the icicle off of his comrade's body and helped him up. Pulling out Ebony and Ivory, Dante nodded at the merc who in turn, pulled out both of his katanas.

Deadpool teleported above the horde of symbiotes, facing Dante. Dante smirked and unleashed a barrage of demonic and burning bullets at the airborne Deadpool. The merc spun his katanas in near super-speed succession and reflected the bullets downwards, succesfully killing the horde in seconds.

The two red fools gave eachother a highfive, followed up by a lowfive, two bro-fists, a double highfive in the air and air guitars. "FUCK THE POLICE!" Deadpool shouted.

"Knowing Little Red, She's probably out trying to find Gargan while we took care of the easy crowds." Dante said and he held onto his ear, "Bulleta, This is Dante, Me and Wade just finished off the crowded streets for now. Where are you right now?"

Gunshots and a monstorous screech were heard through the transmitter. "Dante? I'm just a few blocks away from you two! And- Agh, Damnit!" The call ended. Dante and Deadpool looked at eachother and ran to find their missing comrade.

**_..._**

"I hate this."

Bulleta was hanging upside down by a tendril holding her by both of her ankles. The Gargan-Scorpion's mouth drooled as it prepared to devour it's new meal, Though Bulleta could care less, she can get out of it. The scorpion thought for a second and another tendril tied both her arms behind her, preventing any possible escape.

"Now I _really_ hate this."

The Gargan-Scorpion's face was blinded by a sticky web-like line. It screamed in agony and released Bulleta, leaving her to fall to the floor, the scorpion ran and crashed into buildings as it attempted to remove the substance.

Still falling upside down, Bulleta gave the blinded scorpion the middle finger, "Yeah that's right! It stings when it get's in your eye, doesn't it!" Before hitting the floor she was caught bridal style by a familair face.

"Such dirty quips by such a young girl, Is this how all you kids are today?" Anti-Venom said as he placed Bulleta down and handed her the shotgun.

"It's much worse." Bulleta said, "Thanks for the help though."

"I know right? I hate my own generation!" Another voice spoke up, Anti-Venom and Bulleta looked up to see Spider-Man hanging upside down from a web line on a lightpole.

Anti-Venom growled under his breath at the sight of the wallcrawler, "Parker." The symbiote chuckled when Spider-Man fell from his webline and crashed right infront of the two.

"Eddie. I still remember how your powers interfere with mine, Sooooo~" Spider-Man got up and took a few steps back, "I'll be right here! Where I can still do whatever a spider can."

"I hate to interupt this lovely spider-reunion but your cousin is back." Bulleta said as she pointed down the street at the Gargan-Scorpion preparing another attack.

Anti-Venom cracked his neck and knuckles, "I have been waiting for a chance to bring down the cancer known as Venom..." The symbiote shot two web lines and propelled himself towards the scorpion, bladed arms ready for slashing.

Anti-Venom collided with the scorpion, hacking and slashing at it as it tried to fight back without even hurting Anti-Venom. "Behold, The cure!" Anti-Venom exclaimed as he struck his hands into the Gargan-Scorpion's head and began to 'cure' it of the symbiote.

"The darkness shall be cleansed from you..." The black symbiote dissolved and the host turned out to be a small scorpion, no larger than a shoe. Anti-Venom picked up the tiny scorpion and allowed it to crawl around his arm. "Venom must be stopped if he has the power to do such feats like this."

Spider-Man swung in with Bulleta holding onto his shoulders. "His powers sure have tripled, but it isn't as bad as what YOU did back at New York!"

"I would like it if you didn't refer to that once more, Parker... But it is true, Gargan has lost all control... An amateur, wouldn't you say?" Anti-Venom said as he set down the scorpion and it crawled under a large cement debris.

Dante was launched from afar and landed face first infront of the three. Deadpool soon followed as he was launched into Spider-Man's direction, the latter stepped aside to let the merc crash into a destroyed taxi.

"You guys found Venom?" Bulleta asked as she and Anti-Venom helped up Dante.

"We sure did, He got us by suprise. Wade! We're setting up Round 2, Let's kick his ass!" Dante called out to the merc who was eventually helped up by Spider-Man.

Anti-Venom used his tendrils to grab Bulleta, Dante and Deadpool's weapons. "Then you will need this..." Anti-Venom transferred a small amount of his power into their weapons and gave them back to their owners. "It will make your attack much more effective, Parker and I shall join you on this final clash."

"WHITE POWER! LITERALLY!" Deadpool shouted and got uncomfortable from all the odd looks from the others. "...What? I swear I'm not racist!"

Before any arguement could spark, the ground rumbled as massive arms tore through them. The fanged beast, Venom, has turned as large as the podium Lady Liberty stands on. Venom had grown 4 more smaller heads and all gave the infamous death stare at the group.

"Eddie, Remember when you did that too? Good times wasn't it..." Spider-Man quipped as he got into a battle stance alongside everyone else. "I call first!" The wallcrawler shot a web and swung towards Venom, clearly remembering the technique he had used when Eddie had become a monster similair to this.

Spider-Man landed onto a Venom head and struck his fist into the center of it's 'eye' and pulled out a chunk of symbiote. Spider-Man crawled to the other side of the head and did the same for the other eye. Venom roared in anger and tried to remove the pestering spider. The wallcrawler dodged most of the attempts but was hit by a lone tendril that threw him towards a building.

The three red mercs were teleported onto the large back of Venom via Deadpool. Dante ran to the necks of the symbiote and struck the Anti-Venom powered Rebellion into the main head. Deadpool ran to do the same but he and Bulleta were grabbed by tendrils and slowly dragged into Venom.

"Aargh! Everything feels so wrong!" Bulleta screamed as she shot downwards with her shotgun. The feeling of the symbiote crawling up to her legs was enough to make her resort to shooting non-stop.

"Tell me about it, kiddo." Deadpool calmy stated as he stabbed both of his katanas into the symbiotic floor (or Venom's back.) Anti-Venom and Spider-Man swung in and pulled the two sinking reds out of the tendrils.

Dante was attacked by spawning symbiotes and crashed into Deadpool, and the two fell to the city streets. Anti-Venom roared and transformed his arms into two large axes, He began chopping into the main Venom head. Spider-Man jumped off and blinded each of the Venom heads with his webbing, the wallcrawler then shot multiple strands of web onto a Venom head and with all of his strength, tore the head off the body. Bulleta jumped into the mouth of the 3rd Venom head and shot her Anti-Venom powered Uzi in many different angles, killing the head from the inside.

Bulleta fell when the head exploded and was caught by Spider-Man, "Am I gonna be doing this for you all the time?" The wallcrawler exclaimed as he barely dodged a bite from the 4th Venom head.

The blonde sighed as she uncomfortably held onto Spider-Man, "You're enjoying this aren't you!?" She exclaimed as Venom heads tried to take a bite at them and Spider-Man doing his best to escape their hungry jaws.

"Enjoying saving you or enjoying dodging the Hungry Hungry Hippo-Venoms?" The wallcrawler quipped as he formulated a plan in his head, "I'm gonna let you go now!"

"Wait, wha-" Bulleta was cut short and Spider-Man tossed her into the air. The wallcrawler saw Anti-Venom being launched towards him and shot a web line at his ally, He spun him around and launched him back towards Venom. Anti-Venom laughed menacingly as this happened and saluted Spider-Man on his way back to Venom. Spider-Man shot webbings at the Venom head's mouths to prevent them from anymore biting, He heard Bulleta's screaming coming closer.

Spider-Man caught Bulleta mid-air and her hair had been slightly rustled. "...WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" The blonde screamed as she punched Spider-Man in the jaw. The wallcrawler reached the floor, trying his best to hold back the pain that was in his jaw, and allowed Bulleta to catch her breath on the ground.

Spider-Man shot a web strand to go and assist Anti-Venom, Bulleta coughed and turned to him. "Oi... Don't be gone for too long."

The wallcrawler turned his head back at the blonde and smiled under his mask, "Why would I? I can't keep away from you." Spider-Man swung away and Bulleta slightly blushed at the wallcrawler's quip. She turned to see Deadpool on his knees and Dante looking around.

"It's a shitstorm, I say! SHIIIITSTOOORM!" Deadpool exclaimed with his hands towards the sky, Venom was dropping small peices of his symbiote and spawning more creatures by the second.

"Shut it, Wade! We gotta handle these things!" Dante shouted and glanced at Bulleta, "C'mon kid! We're gonna need your help!" Bulleta nodded and shot herself a path to her allies.

The symbiote spawns surrounded the three, all aching to brutally murder them. A large symbiote jumped towards Dante and was killed midway by a shot from afar.

Belinski pulled the bolt from his Dragunov sniper rifle, "Those three owe me barrels of vodka for that." He murmured under his breath. Dempsey came out with hundres of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers right behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the ass kicking line! CHAAAARGE!" Dempsey roared and he and the soldiers charged at the symbiote horde. The horde ignored the three red mercs and went after the soldiers instead.

"Well that was more convenient than last time!" Deadpool exclaimed but then turned to face several more larger symbiotes that stayed to face the three. "Aw crap."

Anti-Venom transformed his legs into a large blade and Spider-Man swung him to chop off the last extra head of Venom. Anti-Venom reverted his legs to normal and dove his hands into the back of Venom's neck.

"Parker! I'm going to attempt to shrink and weaken the symbiote! You dive into this monster's throat and get Gargan out of it!" Anti-Venom shouted as he burned through the symbiote.

"You want me too, Dive into his throat? I guess I have been demoted into Pepto Bismo-Man now. Whatever." Spider-Man jumped off Venom's shoulder and shot two web strands onto the lips of Venom. The wallcrawler launched himself into the massive throat, hoping to not find a giant acid bath waiting to burn him alive.

Dante sliced a symbiote in half and quickly spun around to shoot another one point-blank with his shotgun. Dante pulled out Cerberus and struck the ground, spawning massive ice shards to stab through the symbiotes.

"MERC'S REVENGE!" Deadpool shouted as he jumped into the air, shooting downwards at the symbiote hordes. He reached the floor and spun around in a 360 while finishing off the horde with his dual weapons. Deadpool flexed his arms once he finished, "Ooh man, that's beautiful."

"Oi, move it!" Bulleta called out, Deadpool yelped and ducked down to avoid a large stream of fire. Bulleta roasted any approaching symbiote with her M2 flamethrower.

Anti-Venom felt his powers quickly fading away as he used his anti-bodies to destroy the Venom symbiote. _Where the devil is Parker?_ He mentally shouted. From the giant Venom's mouth, Mac Gargan Venom was bursted out of the mouth and fell to the floor. Spider-Man emerged from the mouth and gave Anti-Venom a thumbs up, "I got him, Eddie! Get outta there!"

Anti-Venom used the last bit of his power to swing away to safety, his web line tore up on the way and he crashed into the ground. Bulleta and Dante ran to help him up. "Whoa there, big guy! You okay?" Dante asked as he lifted Anti-Venom's arm and hung it over his shoulder.

"Used too much power..." Eddie Brock said as his 'mask' peeled off and revealed his human face, he used his other arm to hold onto his chest.

Spider-Man brought Gargan to the floor and began swinging rapid punches to his face, tearing off the Venom symbiote from his face. Deadpool pushed the wallcrawler aside, "Let the older people handle this one, kid." The merc quipped and he stomped Gargan in his groin. "STOMP HIM IN THA NUT! STOMP HIM IN THA NUT!"

Spider-Man clapped his hands, "Haha! Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" The wallcrawler was interuppted by the soldiers running in and aiming their weapons at the dying massive version of Venom. Quinjets in the sky lined up and aimed their cannons at the monster as well.

Dempsey and Belinski stood infront of the soldiers and aimed their weapons as well. "Now! Fire! Fire!" Dempsey ordered and the soldiers and ships gave all they got to the monstorous creature. Rockets, bullets, streams of flames and sonic blasts were all shot at the Monster Venom and it soon succumbed to the combined forces of Anti-Venom's anti-bodies and the barrage of gunfire and plunged into the floor, causing a large wave of dust to engulf the streets.

"IT'S IN MY EYES! OH GOD!" Deadpool shouted over and over again until the dust finally subsided.

"Oi, we need a medic over here!" Bulleta shouted towards a group of soldiers and they called in a medic.

A soldier ran in, with the same apperance as the others with the exception of the red cross label on his helmet and arm. "What's the situation?"

"Our buddy here ain't feeling to well, doc." Dante said as he helped Anti-Venom along towards the medic. The medic called another medic who brought a stretcher.

Eddie Brock's face was covered by the Anti-Venom mask once more, "No! There is one last thing I must do!" The medics backed away and watched Anti-Venom limp his way towards the downed Gargan.

Dante and Bulleta followed the still nut-stomping Deadpool and a bored Spider-Man. "I see you two are enjoying this very much." Bulleta said as she chuckled at Gargan's expression.

Spider-Man, who was maskless from the confrontation with Gargan within the Monster Venom, glanced at Bulleta and slightly froze up. He realized his identity was exposed, until a friend calmed him down.

"Calm down, Webhead. We know who you are." Dante said with a smirk, he clapped Spider-Man's shoulder.

Deadpool saw Anti-Venom and stepped out of the way, "He's all yours, buddy! Don't worry, he won't be having kids any time soon!" The merc said with a chuckle.

Anti-Venom trudged along stared at Gargan, "The demon won't be able to have spawns... Forever!" He struck his claws into Gargan's chest and began destroying the symbiote, Gargan screamed and begged for mercy.

"You... Have a sickness, a demon. The darkness lies within you and you have been overtaken by it!" Anti-Venom roared. "You have brought an end to thousands of innocent lives within a short time-span... I will not let that go, You shall pay for it all!"

Dante stood silent watching Anti-Venom slowly kill Gargan and the Venom symbiote, Deadpool stood chewing on popcorn and Bulleta sat with Spider-Man watching silently.

"You have a disease. You are cancer... Fear me... **_I AM THE CURE_**!" Anti-Venom made one final roar and obliterated the symbiote, the alien making one last screech as it dissolved into the ground. A small alien tendril reached out to Eddie as it was calling for him. Gargan laid naked without the symbiote, barely alive.

"Ew. I can see his thingy thing. Shit's tiny too." Bulleta said in disgust. Two soldiers arrived and laid a blanket over the dying Gargan.

The Anti-Venom mask peeled off of Eddie Brock and he fell to his knees and was caught by Dante. The two medics laid Eddie onto a stretcher.

"Don't worry, we can handle this. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top medical staff will tend to him." The medic assured, He turned to his comrade. "One. Two. Three!" The medics lifted up Eddie and took him away to a landed Quinjet.

From the back of the jet, Chuck and Lilith walked towards the group. "Congratulations, guys!" Lilith happily cheered and highfived Dante and Deadpool. Chuck smiled and nodded his head at the mercs.

Spider-Man glanced at Bulleta who sat next to him, she turned to him and smiled brightly. "Thanks for all those times you saved me, I guess." Bulleta rested herself on the wallcrawler's shoulder and sighed.

"Anytime, blondie." Spider-Man replied.

"Oh by the way, I found this." She said and held up the wallcrawler's mask, it's golden lenses reflecting the sun in the sky.

"Hey thanks! I thought I lost it." He chuckled and rubbed her head, "By the way, I'm ... Peter. You?"

"I'm Ka-..." The blonde halted herself, "Bulleta.". Spider-Man smiled and nodded. He was thankful his spider-powers had gotten him confident over the past months, otherwise he would have fainted by now.

Dante stopped his conversation with Chuck and turned to Spider-Man. "Yo, Webhead. How did you even get here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

Spider-Man nervously smiled and looked around, "Uhh... That Coulson guy called me and I was somehow teleported to the Helicarrier. I was just getting to class too..."

Patty ran out of the back of the Quinjet and called for Bulleta. The darkhunter's sleepy eyes opened upon hearing her voice and she looked for Patty. She was hug tackled and the two were laughing cheerfully as they held onto eachother. Spider-Man's eyes lit up as he watched the two girls hug, he put on a small smile though.

"Doesn't he look like Andrew Garfield?" Deadpool whispered to Dante as he pointed at Spider-Man.

Dante's eyes narrowed and he facepalmed, "...What the hell are you talking about?"

While everyone was distracted from their conversations, Gargan was reaching for the last remnants of the symbiote, hoping to revive it by giving himself to it once more. "I... need you..."

A navy blue boot stomped Gargan's arm halfway and he looked up in anger. Lilith and Chuck stood in his way for his only chance of redemption and escape.

"Never again." Chuck said in a cold tone, Lilith kicked Gargan straight in the face and his back collided with part of the destroyed street.

"Never again." Lilith repeated after her partner and the two aimed their handguns at the weakened Gargan. The two agents shot Gargan in the chest multiple times. Chuck aimed his last shot at Gargan's head and placed a bullet inbetween the man's skull, finally finishing him off.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_YES, the Spider-Man I used is the 'Amazing Spider-Man' movie version, so he's still in highschool sorta. and awkward. and Andrew Garfield-ish. I loved the shit outta that movie._**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom! ... Well most of them do._**

**_Tank Dempsey and Nikolai Belinski belong to Treyarch _**

**_Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!_**


	7. The White King

**-The Red Scare-**

****She opened her eyes and found herself nearly buried in rubble. She used what little strength she had left to push off the piece of debris that covered the lower half of her body away. She stood up slowly, pain sparking through her body each time she tried to move her limbs. "Son of a bitch." Bulleta said through her teeth when she finally stood up straight. Her clothes were covered in dirt, blood and rips, and she herself was bruised and cut in various places. The demon hunter trudged her way through to find a cleared area. She didn't know where she was but from the looks of it she was inside a destroyed skyscraper.

"Dante? Wade?" She called out, hoping desperately for a reply. She heard a slight scratching noise and she turned her head quickly behind her, nothing but complete darkness. Bulleta felt a growing sense of anxiousness and proceeded up a flight of stairs, she was quick to notice the bodies of gasmasked soldiers and civillians. "What the hell happened?" She asked herself, hearing the sound of her own voice was a bit comforting compared to complete silence.

Reaching the top, her eyes were slightly blinded by a piercing blue light. The light suddenly dimmed down and the same scratching noise from earlier returned, this time louder. She turned around and found that the stairs were now covered in pure darkness. She wasn't too sure if she had remembered there being a light that guided her through them but she dismissed it and was more than welcome to leave behind that patch of darkness that seemed to be reaching out to her. Back to the light, a strange device sat in the middle. It was a large machine with metal claws spinning as a blue beam was shot into the air. And there stood a woman, though Bulleta couldn't get a clear view as her vision began to blur up. The woman seemed to turn to Bulleta, she had strange eyes that were glowing orange, the only trait that stood out from the rest of her.

"Still alive?" The woman snarled in a distorted voice.

Bulleta suddenly felt her arm draw up and aim a handgun at the woman.

"It's too late for that." The woman chuckled and pulled down a switch on the device, suddenly the blue beam that connected to the sky widened and ripped the sky open. The atmosphere became a deep red and fires began to sprung at every angle. The machine and the woman had disappeared in a strange orange light and Bulleta looked around hopelessly at the living hell.

And there it was. A fading figure in all black, but a completely blank face. A soft hand fell over Bulleta's eyes and shut them slowly.

A disorientated voice spoke in a different language only she could understand.

A feeling of intense flames burning her shot up throughout her body. Bulleta's eyes shot open wide and she let out a blood curdling scream. She shot up from her bed but was shoved back down by Patty. "Katrina!" Patty cried out as she struggled to keep the frightened girl down, despite the random scratches and kicks she through out. Dante and Wade ran in as quickly as they could and held Bulleta down to the bed.

"Katrina! You have to calm down!" Dante shouted as he grabbed Bulleta's head to keep her calm, her eyes were wide open and tears poured down from her face.

Her screams stopped abruptly and her bottom lip quivered in fear. "I-I had that dream again..." She whimpered.

Wade released his grip on Bulleta's body, "What happened this time?"

Patty grabbed Bulleta and held her close, brushing her hair and wiping away the tears.

"They told me a fire will rise. They spoke in German this time too."

"A fire. It's always a fire." Dante said and paced across the room. "What else did you see?"

"...There was a woman. She had some sort of machine, I don't know. It ripped the sky apart and brought it down, releasing hell."

"A skyfall." Wade remarked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"But why is this happening to us?" Patty questioned and wrapped her arms around Bulleta tighter. "What does this mean?"

Dante bit his bottom lip, "I don't know... Maybe some kind of future? Me and Wade have had dreams with that faceless thing before but it was really abrupt." He turned to Bulleta, "But your dreams seem much more powerful compared to ours. It's like someone wants to get a message through you and only pieces of it fall on us."

"There has been alot of weird things going on lately. Have you seen the news?" Patty said.

Wade and Dante nodded and went downstairs. Patty carefully led Bulleta down to follow them.

**Click**

_"-lbert Wesker spotted giving out free Disneyland tickets! More at-"_

**Click**

_"-eports of a new masked vigilante out in the streets of Los Angeles. Reports say that he appears at night and is described wearing a trenc-"_

**Click**

_"-I LIKE CHEESE, I LIKE CHEESE-"_

**Click**

_"-eadpool: Before and after! Scarred and deformed then handsome and sexy! 'He's still annoying... But I like those arms.' Says our top model, Morriga-"_

**Click**

_"-ELCOME BACK! TO THE FAKKU CHANNEL! THE ONLY CHANNEL WHERE YOU CAN WATCH FULL LENGTH HENTAI-"_

**Click**

"Damnit, Wade! Don't tell me you've been buying channels!" Dante hissed quietly and elbowed Wade in the arm.

It has been 1 week ever since the whole Venom Incident back at Los Angeles. Eddie Brock still hasn't recovered from the whole ordeal, Chuck and Lilith were given another mission and haven't been seen since, and worst of all the three red mercs have been plagued with disturbing dreams.

"Gimme that remote, skippy." Wade said as he snatched the device from Dante's hand, the demon hunter could care less though.

Dante slouched in his seat and rubbed his eyes, "Scoot over." He said and made room for Bullet and Patty.

"What's the channel Krabby Patty?" Wade asked, aiming the remote backwards. Dante snatched the remote and handed it to Patty.

"Lotsa news channels have been covering it since hours ago." Patty said and clicked on the remote.

**Click**

_"This just in, many more odd occurences spark all over the world. We have reports of a small town in Maine, New England has been cut off and eyewitnesses report say that... Hold on, I can't believe this... Eyewitnesses say they have spotted 'demonic monsters' running around in the smalltown and the town, in detail, is misty and seems to be 'snowing' ashes."_

**Click**

_"-ere we are, Reporting from northeast Transylvania! Citizens, tourists and even government officials watch in awe at the mysterious castle that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, on this exact night of a full moon! It is truly a-"_

**Click**

_"-ith all these new occurences, One shudders to imagine what type of new things we, as the people, will be forced to live with soon. Could it all be related to the 'Merge' from months back, where we found ourselves watching a battle against superheroes, fireball shooting karatemen, demon hunters and talking racoons?"_

**Click**

_"-here has been a large number of missing persons. Everyday there seems to be atleast one or two more people seemingly to have happen to literally disappear off the face of the planet..."_

Patty shut off the TV and covered her face with her palms, "I don't know what's happening anymore..." She mumbled weakly.

"Let's try to get back to sleep..." Bulleta suggested quietly and escorted her to the stairs. "Night guys..."

"Night." Dante and Wade said in union.

"Wade, you remember when the two worlds were merged together?"

"Yes?"

"Did anyone else look into the damages it could have caused? I mean two worlds can't just combine without some flaw right?"

"I was honestly surprised that the universe didn't blow up. Isn't there laws or something that don't allow this type of crap?"

Dante sighed and slouched back on the couch and rubbed his eyes, "I don't even know anymore. This isn't a job for us."

"We've been trying to contact Doctor Normally Strange for days and he hasn't been responding since." Wade said with a shrug.

"Then what the hell is happening...?"

**_MORNING..._**

Bulleta woke up without the help of another nightmare, she'd have to focus on disregarding what had happened with the nightmare until they could all get proper help. She yawned and sat up, getting the blanket to cover her up first of course. Patty walked in, in school uniform, consiting of a white dress shirt, blue tie, blue skirt and blue kneesocks. Bulleta couldn't help but to smile and compliment Patty. "You look really cute in that, ya know. The blue matches your eyes."

Patty sat on the bed next to Bulleta and placed down the brush, "Cheesy, But cute. Thanks though. So, when are you gonna try this outfit on for me." Patty asked as she leaned towards Bulleta, but before the two could actually kiss they heard Dante's voice... Thankfully from downstairs.

"Patty! Let's go, you're gonna be late!"

Patty fidgeted and gave Bulleta a small kiss, much to the latter's dissapointment. "Sorry! Maybe after school! Oh, don't forget _you_ have school too. I left you a note detailing everything, Bye! Be careful, Love you!" Patty ran out of the room and rushed downstairs. Bulleta could hear the door closing once Dante and Patty left the apartment.

"...School?"

Bulleta groaned and got up, very naked. "Aw shit." She grabbed a towel and tip-toed into the bathroom to get a shower going.

Wade emerged from his shower and looked into his mirror, "...Hello, ladies, look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me. Sadly, he isn t me, but if he stopped reading lame-ass fanfictions about Dante and switched to lame-ass fanfictions about Deadpool, he could be more like me." The merc then began to dance infront of the mirror while a overrated pop-song played on his radio.

The blonde had just finished her shower and could hear the filthy waste of music known as 'Mainstream' at Wade's room. She sighed and grabbed her clothes and the note Patty left behind.

"School starts at 8:00 AM, Norwood Highschool, Wade is dropping me off? I don't like the sound of any of these things..." Bulleta said aloud and got dressed. Wearing a black tank top with her Uzi hollistered from a strap under her arm, over it was her zip up crimson hoodie, she put on some black shorts and red converse.

Bulleta wore her hood halfway and grabbed her small backpack that was already packed with all the essentials, thanks to Patty. "Jeez, she's like my wife." She said to herself and smiled. "That's be nice."

Wade whistled for the blonde, "C'mon kid!" Bulleta sighed and went downstairs. She made a mental note of Wade's apparel, a nice grey suit with a red tie.

"What's the special event, Wade?"

"I'm gonna go try out for voice acting for hentai. Either that, or be the new voice for Yuki Nagato."

"...What? No, Forget it. I'm not gonna ask anymore questions."

"Good. Not asking questions helps you build strong boners."

"_Bones_, Wade."

"Wait, You serious? All this time...-"

**_NORWOOD HIGHSCHOOL_**

"Go on, kid! We can't pick you up, so you have to walk home. You okay with that right, Little Red?" Wade asked as he dropped off Bulleta on the sidewalk.

"Uh yeah, totally." Bulleta said as she checked her watch impatiently. "I'm gonna go now, Wade. Don't end up on the news again because I am not gonna bust you out of prison this time."

Wade laughed and was interuppted by a loud honk from the cars behind him. He rolled down his window and stuck the middle finger out to whoever was behind him. "Fuck the police! HAHAHAHA!" The merc blasted '_N.W.A.'s Straight Outta Compton' _and drove away at highspeed. Miraculously not hitting a single soul.

Bulleta chuckled to herself, placed on her Ray Ban sunglasses and walked to her class.

**_..._**

Bulleta slowly crept in the class, many students were preoccupied with their own thing to notice her. The girls gossiped as usual and guys played around. The teacher came up behind her and squeezed her way through, "Good morning class. Take your seats and let us begin class now."

The blonde bit her lip and walked to an empty seat in the back, she took her seat and dropped her backpack behind her. Another girl took the empty seat right beside her, but Bulleta didn't notice.

"Class, I will now be taking roll." The teacher announced said as she looked at the rollsheet.

After calling all the usual names of the students who have been here before, Mrs. Victoria paused at the two new names.

"Class, we have two new students joining us today." The teacher spoke and everyone in the class looked around for any sign of the new students.

"_Filia Robinn_?" Bulleta looked to her left and saw that the girl next to her stood up with her arm raised.

"Yeah, That's me!" The so called, Filia said. She wore a white dress shirt with a short black tie, black skirt with thigh high socks. She had dark black hair and a white sunhat over it, oddly enough her eye color were as red as Albert Wesker's. Her uniform being similair to what Patty wore to school.

Some girls looked at Filia with their lips out, they scowled at her because the guys were checking her out. Mrs. Victoria nodded and Filia took her seat back down.

"_Katrina_ _Schmitz_?" Bulleta suddenly tensed up and looked around suspiciously. Mrs. Victoria repeated the name again, sounding slightly impatient. "_Katrina Schmitz_...?"

Sighing, Bulleta got up from her seat and raised her hand. "Yeah, That's me." Bulleta didn't need to look around the room to feel the glares from girls and guys' disgusting eyes oggling her. The blonde looked down at saw Filia smiling and giving a small wave to her. Mrs. Victoria nodded and Bulleta sat down.

Bulleta pulled out a peice of paper and a pencil and began doodling. Not bothering with the lesson at all, she drew her past experiences with her allies and other junk. The blonde drew three short characters, giving the first one shortish long hair and a determined smile, the second one she doodled a Deadpool mask for the face, and the final character she applied her hairstyle onto the last one and added a uninterested face on it.

_The Red Scare, As Colonel Fury called us..._ She thought.

Bulleta doodled random weapons, Deadpool getting hurt in everyway possible and new hairstyles she wished she could try on her friends. She drew Dante with the worse haircut she could think of on him and Deadpool with a Marilyn Monroe haircut. _Heh, I love those two guys..._ She thought.

Filia poked Bulleta's arm with a pencil and the blonde glanced at the dark haired girl. "Oi. Can I help you?" Bulleta rudely asked.

Filia frowned, "Um... Can I see what you're drawing?" She asked with a small smile.

Bulleta blinked, "Sure." She handed the paper to Filia, the dark haired girl quietly giggling at the cute doodles. Filia returned the paper back.

"I like your drawings, very cute!" She complimented.

The blonde bit her lip, "Ehh... They're not all that good... "

"Oh blah blah blah. Keep telling yourself that and you'll just bring yourself down..." Filia paused, "...Katrina, was it?" She asked curiously. Bulleta slightly twitched and nodded slowly.

Wanting to take the chance of the quiet moment, Bulleta spoke up to Filia, "B-But you can call me, Bu-"

"Filia and Katrina! Do you two have something to share with the class?" The teacher interuppted the two. The other girls in the class laughed at the two being frozen from the teacher's outburst.

Bulleta and Filia shook their heads.

"Good. Now please, listen to today's lesson."

After class, Bulleta and Filia walked out of the room together. "Well that was boring... No wonder I stopped going to school." Bulleta said flatly.

"Blah blah blah! Unlike you, sleepyhead artist, I actually payed attention!" Filia said cheerfully. A group of girls in cheerleader outfits snarled at the two girls.

"Wow, Don't you know we don't have to wear uniform at school? You look like a bigass nerd, Plus saying you like learning ain't helping that either!" The lead cheerleader 'joked' towards Filia. causing the rest of her girls to 'laugh.'

Filia glared at the girls and opened her mouth to say something back, but was interuppted.

"Oi is there a problem here?" Bulleta said as she stepped infront of Filia. The cheerleaders all flinched at the sudden threatening tone of the blonde. "...Because we can settle it right now." Bulleta continued as her arm reached instinctivly for her hidden Uzi.

Before any fight can erupt, Filia pulled Bulleta away by her hand and dragged her away. "Some show you nearly put up there, Katrina..." Filia mumbled as Bulleta shot a middle finger at the cheerleaders. "I can perfectly handle myself, though."

"Yeah, they're lucky they only made fun of you, Filia. If they said something about me... Let's just say practice accidents aren't the only things they'll worry about." Bulleta coldly said, which irked Filia a bit. "... And don't worry, Your outfit looks great. More stylish than what I can come up with."

Filia smiled and thanked Bulleta, and continued to walk her to class. Still holding her hand.

"...You can let go of my hand now, Filia." Bulleta said and Filia blushed and let go of her grip on Bulleta's hand.

Filia scratched her cheek, hiding her blush, "Oh, um... Sorry."

In their second class, Filia and Bulleta still sat together, occasionally conversating when they had the right time. A boy frantically ran in just as the bell rung and took his seat infront of the two girls.

"So, how did you get 24 then?" Bulleta asked as she moved her desk in closer with Filia's.

"Well first, you have too-" A small paper ball was thrown and it hit Filia's head, "Ow!" The two girls looked up and saw the boy from earlier preparing to throw another paper wad.

"Um... Hi." The boy said sheepishly. Bulleta growled and jumped out of her seat, she strangled the boy with Filia struggling to pull her off.

Filia managed to pull Bulleta off quick enough so the whole class wouldn't notice, "You have 10 seconds to tell us why you threw a paper ball at us or I'll rip off that pathetic goatee of yours and glue it on your forehead!" Bulleta threatened through her teeth.

"I-I'm Joe! And I just needed help for the classwork, so I had to get your attention!" Joe said with a slight stutter, He tried his best to compose himself. Especially infront of two beautiful girls.

Before Bulleta could deny the boy, Filia intervened by placing a hand over the blonde's mouth. "Of course you can! Joe, was it? Move your desk closer to us and I'll help you out."

Joe smiled widely, "R-Really? I-I mean..." He coughed and deepened his voice, "Sure thing ladies..." Joe said with one eyebrow raised. Filia giggled and Bulleta rolled her eyes.

Joe was just a regular teenage boy who liked movies, though in other times he is the very spontaneous and fantastically heroic _hero_ Viewtiful Joe. He wore a backwards yellow baseball cap, a blue shirt that had a logo saying 'HMD' and cargo shorts with yellow sneakers. He had spiky red hair, a goatee and greenish grey eyes. On his arm was a watch with a 'V' logo, the exact watch that can transform him into his super hero alter ego.

"What's you guys' names, by the way? I don't remember anyone sitting behind me until this day." Joe asked curiously as he tapped his pencil on his blank paper.

Bulleta didn't bother to look up, "Name's B-" But Filia interuppted her.

"This is Katrina and I'm Filia, Nice to meet you!"

Joe chuckled, "Katrina? Fitting name for someone like you..."

Bulleta growled and shot a glare at Joe, who became frightened. "Oi, What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Filia smiled nervously and tried to calm down her blonde friend.

"S-Sorry..." Joe apologized. _Jeez, lesbian couples are crazy... Especially the ones that act more guyish! _He thought. Joe was completely unaware of the fact that the two girls weren't a couple at all.

**Though... The sexual preferences could be debated.**

**Go away, Deadpool.**

**Sorry, Author. :'(**

After 2nd period ended, the three made their way out of class. It was time for a short break between 2nd and 3rd that lasted 15 or so minutes.

"What class you got next, Joe?" Bulleta asked as she nudged the boy in his arm.

"Computers. Probably my favorite class, since I get to make movies and play games." Joe cheerfully said.

Filia clapped, "Wow! We have that class too!" Joe laughed and the two gave eachother a small bro/sis fist.

"Hey, I'm gonna catch you two in class later, alright? I gotta go meet up with my girlfriend." Joe said and he prepared to walk a different direction, Bulleta nodded and Filia waved goodbye. Joe made a slight jog and disappeared in the crowds.

"Let's go find somewhere to sit, Filia." Bulleta suggested and the two made their way through the crowded hallways and finally outside. The two took their seats on a lone bench that had a view on the other students walking around.

Filia dropped her bag on Bulleta's lap, "I'll be back, Katrina. Gonna go get soooome stuuuff~" Bulleta nodded and watched Filia run off with two dollars in hand.

Bulleta noticed the cheerleaders from earlier walking by, unfortunately for them they didn't notice the blonde. Bulleta looked around and smiled evilly, pulling out a small blowdart from her backpocket. She was about to shoot a poison dart onto the lead cheerleader until Filia appeared with two milkshakes in both hands.

"Hey Katrina! I got us both-...Uh, What is that?" Filia eyed the blowdart Bulleta had placed in her mouth to shoot a cheerleader. Bulleta slowly took it away from her lips and saw the milkshakes Filia carried.

"Uh... This... Is my straw! Y-Yeah, I bring my own straws! Heh-heh..." Bulleta lied, hoping Filia would take it and drop any form of conversation on the blowdart. Bulleta is supposed to stay undercover, unlike Dante and Wade who constantly show off.

Filia smiled, "Okay! That is pretty funny, Heh." In her mind she thought, Does she really think I'm that dumb... An invisible sweatdrop appeared behind her head as she sat with Bulleta.

"Here's yours, I didn't know what kind you wanted so I just got chocolate flavor~" Filia sang and handed the milkshake to Bulleta.

Bulleta raised both of her eyebrows, "Wow, You shouldn't have. Thanks, Filia." The blonde smiled and took the drink.

Filia smiled and rested her head on Bulleta's shoulder, and the two enjoyed their milkshakes. "What's wrong, you sleepy?" Bulleta asked with a chuckle. Filia mumbled lazily, managing to make it sound like 'Yeah' and sipped on her straw a few more times.

"And you were the one calling _me_ sleepyhead..."

"I can't hear you~ I'm blocking out everything as I enjoy my milkshake~"

3rd period passed by quickly and it was already nearing the end of 4th. Bulleta sat alone, Filia had another class so she was stuck in a geography class. Even though Joe was in the class, he was on the opposite side of the room.

"Katrina? Why aren't you paying attention?" Asked the teacher.

Bulleta woke up from a daydream, She glanced around at some students chuckling at her. "Oh, Sorry Mrs. Robinson..." Bulleta apologized. Joe frowned at Bulleta's slacking, then he himself went back to sleep.

"It's okay, Katrina, I understand you are new and all. Just pay attention next time." The teacher said and Bulleta nodded, pretending to look down at her paper and write.

Bulleta doodled a small character, with a uniform, thighhighs and a sunhat, she added a happy expression on it and jotted the name 'Filia' sloppily next to it. A sneaky and loud bell suprised the blonde and her eyes twitched as she snapped her pencil in half. She slowly gathered her things and left the room for lunch.

"Oi, Joe." Bulleta said as she grabbed the boy by the shoulder, making him flinch.

"Whoa! Hey, Kat... What's up?"

"Come with me to find Filia." Bulleta flatly ordered as she grabbed Joe by his collar and dragged him around the quad area. The two passed by Joe's girlfriend, Silvia, who eyed both with confusion. Joe silently pleaded for help and Silvia made a jog to follow them.

Filia walked around aimlessly for the past 5 minutes looking for Bulleta with two melting milkshakes in her hands. She smiled brightly when she spotted Bulleta dragging Joe around and she bounced up and down to get their attention. Bulleta noticed a bouncing figure from afar... and another pair of bouncing things, she smiled and made a full sprint to Filia with Joe in tow and Silvia following.

The two girls gave eachother a hug completely by accident, Bulleta still held onto Joe so the boy got a face full of Filia booty. Joe fainted with a nose bleed and Bulleta let him go. The two girls nervously laughed when they realized that they didn't mean to hug eachother that affectionately. Silvia came in to help Joe up from his small blood puddle.

"I got us milkshakes~!" Filia sang and danced as she handed a half melted and warm milkshake. Bulleta pretended to smile when she saw it and took it anyway. "Thanks, Filia..."

Joe coughed from the choking collar pulling, "Why didn't I get a milkshake?" Silvia smacked him in the back of the neck.

"Joe! Why are you slacking off again? We're supposed to set up a game plan for the investigation!" Silvia hissed and shook Joe by his shoulders. Bulleta and Filia looked at eachother, shrugged and drank their melted milkshakes. The blonde shivered at the odd feeling of a slow fluid going down her throat, Filia twitched at the feeling as well.

Joe took cover behind Filia, "I'm sorry, Silvia! I just got caught up, we can go right now..." Silvia sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Investigation? What kind?" Filia asked curiously.

"Well, after school, Me and Joe would investigate and debunk the rumors that have been spread throughout the school." Silvia said as she pulled Joe next to her.

Bulleta raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

Joe frowned, "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Me and Filia have been only here for half of a day, Of course we won't know anything! ... Idiot."

"Let's discuss this over at the benches... Uh..." Silvia trailed off.

"My name is Filia and this is Katrina." Filia introduced themselves, Bulleta had just given up trying to correct her. Silvia smiled and introduced herself as well.

The four sat on the bench, Joe and Silvia prepared to give the two new girls a rundown on the current happenings.

"Okay, so listen to this..." Joe began as he began to record the moment with his video camera, "Some students have said they have seen a tall man in a suit from afar, watching people apparently. No one ever got close enough to talk to him because when they try, the man always manages to disappear."

Silvia nodded, "That's not just the end of it. Students who has seen him and told others about him have gone missing... Police are baffled and are still trying their best to investigate. It's been happening for the past week." Silvia dug inside her bag and handed Filia a folder, Filia and Bulleta both looked at the contents. "Here's the few pictures we managed to snag of the mysterious man."

The photo was somewhat blurry, as if it was a rushed effort. It showed a grassy field with a figure standing not to far away. It was true, the man had a suit and was abnormally tall, nearly blending in with the trees in the background. Silvia handed the two another photo.

"Here's the second one and unfortunately the last one we have right now. It's much clearer, this was from the fieldtrip the Band Club took last Wednesday."

This photo showed a group of students all walking down a dirt road, each one having a worried or distressed expression on their face. Bulleta pointed out the mysterious man in the background, he was much closer this time. Compared to the students, he seemed twice their size and the chilling fact was... He had a blank white face.

Bulleta felt her breath seize up at the sight of this. This was clearly the same entity that she saw in her dreams.

"Photoshop." Bulleta said, trying her best to deny the obvious truth. Filia studied the man intensively with curious expression.

Silvia frowned, "I'm not sure about that though... But many eyewitnesses say the man actually has no face at all. The most famous names he's gotten is the Operator or the Slender Man.'"

"Slender Man..." Bulleta repeated. "So, what? You and Joe are gonna look for him?"

Silvia and Joe looked at eachother, "Eh, Basically. Yeah, we are, I guess..." Joe smiled sheepishly.

Filia handed Bulleta the folder, "Typical. You two don't have a plan yet." She said as she looked at the folders and read over eyewitness accounts.

Joe glared at Bulleta, "What? Like you can come up with a better plan? What are you some sort of paranormal demon hunter or something?" Silvia facepalmed at Joe's confidence.

Bulleta stared at Joe blankly, then she wore her hood.

Joe's jaw dropped, "O-Oh My-My G-G-GOD! YOU'RE B.B. HOOD! Holy- Oh my-" Joe found it difficult to say anything without a constant stutter, Silvia prepared for the worse. "B-B-B-B.B. Hood! Darkhunter! Villainess express, making demons run in distress! Though you don't seem so villain-y lately... Wait! Does that mean you're a H-H-HERO!?"

Silvia held onto Joe and took the videocamera from him, "Joe... Joe! Calm down!" Silvia glanced at Bulleta, who was enjoying this more than she should have, and Filia who was confused on the whole situation. "S-Sorry... He always does this, You wouldn't want to see the time he met Iron Man and Morrigan, He knocked himself out trying to get their autographs."

Filia bit her lip and looked at Bulleta, nudging her with her shoulder. "So, are you like... Famous? Or something?"

Bulleta held onto her mouth to control her snickering, she facedesked and slammed the table multiple times. Filia smiled and sighed, _This is gonna be a long day._

The happy little moment was interrupted when a girl's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the school. Joe froze up, grabbed his camera and made a dash to the source of the scream. Silvia nearly tripped when she ran to catch up with Joe.

"Wait, What the hell is happening?" Filia asked when random students began to run towards the source of the scream.

Bulleta looked around with an excited expression, "Maybe a lead to this whole Slender Shit nonsense. I'll see it when I believe it, C'mon!"

Filia ran after her friend once Bulleta started running. "Wait! What about the milkshakes!"

They were too late. The girl that screamed just a few minutes ago lay motionless on the floor. Silvia held her mouth to prevent her from throwing up, she used the camera to examine the body while Joe stood over it.

"Multiple stab wounds on the chest, legs and one stab in the neck, Not by knife but something else... She has just been freshly killed too. It was like a rushed murder, But why?" Joe scanned the body and noticed the dead girl gripping a note in her hands. He picked it up and turned to the video camera, "Think this the Slender Man could be behind this, Silvia?" He asked as he stuffed the note in his pockets, without reading it.

"He wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Silvia replied with a worried expression. Bulleta and Filia had just pushed their way through the crowd, both girls gasping in horror when they found the body.

"Haven't seen a dead body in a few weeks." Bulleta said after her horrified expression faded, Filia looked at her in mild disgust.

Silvia froze up, the video camera began to glitch and freeze up in a few frames. "Silvia? What's wrong?" Joe asked, becoming more concerned over his girlfriend's scared expression. Silvia managed to slip out a few words in a small voice, though loud enough for Joe, Bulleta and Filia to hear.

"He's right there..."

Joe turned around and screamed in terror and flailed his hands around, but everyone else in the crowd was being pushed away and distracted by the police. Bulleta, Filia and Silvia were grabbed by the police men and were dragged away. Joe ran to help but was tackled by two more officers.

"Lemme go!" Filia demanded. Silvia dropped the video camera and Joe struggled to break free from the handcuffs. Bulleta gritted her teeth and stomped the officer's foot, then headbutting him, breaking his nose.

The officer let go of his grip on Bulleta's wrists, the blonde grabbed the officer's wrist and twisted. She brought the officer over her shoulder and threw him down, once he was down she delivered a double hand smash on the officer's face.

The rest of the police force looked on in a mix of silent confusion and terror, Bulleta tackled the two police men that arrested Joe and beat them to a pulp. Once she finished, Bulleta's hidden blade beneath her sleeve appeared and she used it to break Joe's handcuffs, once he was free he dashed for the officer that subdued Silvia.

"Let's rock, baby!" Joe gave the officer a dead leg, Silvia becoming free and she got her revenge by kicking the officer in the groin. Silvia picked up the video camera and recorded everything again.

Realizing the officer that held her was confused, Filia pushed backwards with all of her strength and backdropped the officer. She laughed and kicked the downed officer in the side. In this process her white sunhat fell off and she froze up.

"Wait! No!" An officer pleaded and Bulleta swiftly knocked him out with a haymaker to his temple. She dusted off her hands and saw Filia's hat had fallen off and it revealed all of her hair... and much more.

Filia's hair became longer as they freely escaped the clutches of the hat, the ends of her hair resembled large spiked tentacles. The hair was purplish black in color, much like Venom. Another close resemblance to Venom was the pair of jaws and eyes on the back of Filia's head.

"H-Huh? What happened? Who turned on the lights?" The 'hair' demanded, his voice being deep and with a slight demonic tone to it.

Filia sighed, "Had a nice nap, Samson?" She asked with a smile.

Joe shook his head violently, "WHOA! HOLD UP! Y-You're F-F-Filia? THE Fili-" Silvia smacked Joe on the back of the head.

"Joe! Pay attention! It's him!"

The police, the students and the four looked at the one second glimpse of the Operator as he suddenly drifted away from everyone's field of vision.

"He's getting away!" Filia yelled and chased after the Operator, Bulleta emitting a loud battle cry and followed the other girl. Joe glanced at the police, then Silvia. The couple ran after Bulleta and Filia, who in turn were after the Operator.

Bulleta and Filia ran side by side, they saw a glimpse of the Slender Man ducking into a hallway, due to his impressive height. They barged in the hallway and came across with nothing but an empty and normal hallway.

"What the- ..." Filia said as she turned around to see Joe crashing into the door and Silvia still close by and recording. Bulleta frantically looked around and pointed to the stairs.

"There! He can't go anywhere else!" The four all ran up the stairs, with Bulleta and Filia in the lead, Joe with a nosebleed and Silvia trying her best not to trip while focusing on the videocamera.

"Ugh! Samson, Wake up and help me out!" Filia ordered and her talking hair, Samson groaned in annoyance.

"Kid, You really are pushy. I just woke u-"

"JUST DO IT!" Filia demanded and her hair formed into bat wings, Filia grabbed Bulleta's hand and the two flew after the Slender Man. Joe and Silvia had to pick up the pace to catch up with them.

"Why didn't they take us with them~?" Silvia and Joe whined at the same time.

Silvia and Joe had arrived to see an exhausted Filia and Bulleta outside, sitting on the floor back to back. "What happened, guys?" Silvia asked with concern.

"Bastard got away. He must've hopped the fence with his tall ass." Bulleta said as she took in deep breaths. She felt instantly uncomfortable when Filia's hair began to curl up on her body.

"So, Kid. Who's this?" Samson asked. "A friend? An enemy? Atleast it ain't some filthy guy who want's to get his grubby hands on you." Samson chuckled, "I'm guessin' this is your girlfriend then?" Filia and Bulleta went silent, both began to blush in embarrasment.

"Shut it, Samson!" Filia yelled as she slapped the back of her hair, in reality she was smacking Samson's face. Bulleta rubbed her neck and got up, glancing at the amusing scene of Filia arguing with her own hair.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic! Totally lame!" Joe said as he sat on the ground and held onto his chest to control his breathing.

The intercom turned on and a voice began to echo throughout the school, "Attention. All students, staff and teachers must leave the school immediently under the order of Lakeside Police Force. Be on the look out for rouge sophomores: _Joseph_ _Black_ and _Silvia O'Connor_. Be cautious for another pair of sophomores, identified as: _Katrina Schmitz_ and _Filia Robinn_. Do not approach the last two listed, the have been reported as dangerous and call the nearest officer to subdue them."

"Who the fuck died and made that butthole principal of the school?" Bulleta angerly asked.

"That _is _the principal"

"Oh, right."

"Crap! This is very bad! Very very bad... My parents are gonna freak when they find out about this! I gotta call..." Silvia gasped, "-My phone! We left all of our stuff back at the bench!"

Joe shrugged, "Your point? Why would anyone wanna steal your bag of portable makeup drawer?"

"Idiot! The police can take our stuff for investigation since, apparently, we are now being hunted down!" Bulleta gritted her teeth and sighed, "C'mon. We gotta get them back and leave the school."

In another area of the school, two students managed to sneak away from the crowds and decided to use another route of escape.

Ben Reily walked with his 'brother' Peter Parker down the hallways and they have just heard the announcement.

"Great. Joe is getting himself in trouble again, But this time Silvia is involved... I don't know who the other two girls were, though. What about you, Pete?" Ben asked his brother.

"I don't know anyone here, aside from Joe, Silvia and Tron whom I've met during the whole Galactus invasion." Peter groaned and he pratically used his skateboard as a cane. "I wanna go back to New York, Can't believe in the most rare moment that Nick Fury couldn't send me back home... I miss Gwen."

Ben smiled and clapped Peter's shoulder, "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure we can hit up one of those fellas with teleporting powers of their own." He thought for a moment, "Like... Nightcrawler! Or hell, even Morrigan."

Peter shook his head, "Haven't talked to _'Fuzzy'_ in a while, Besides I don't think the X-Men like me." Peter smirked, "I don't mean to brag, but ever since I've beaten all of them in a fight. 1 on a whole team..." He paused. "And for Morrigan, she kinda scares me." His brother laughed at the statement.

The two remained quiet from there, Peter used his earphones to block out anything from the outside world, It felt like he was back to his old days before he became Spider-Man. The two arrived outside and Ben pointed out someone he recognized.

"Hey, Joe and Silvia!"

Joe looked up too see Ben running towards him and Peter trying his best to keep up. Silvia and himself smiled and waved. Ben arrived first and gave Joe dap and Silvia a wave. Filia and Bulleta looked at the blonde and simply waved.

"Who's your friend, Ben?" Silvia asked when Peter walked in, with Ben grabbing his brother in a fake chokehold and began rubbing his noggin.

"This is my good bro, Peter!" Ben introduced and Peter gave a lazy smile to the four. His eyes locked in with Bulleta, the two stared at eachother in suprise.

_Out of all places, She's here?_

_Wade was right, He is cuter out of costume._

Peter diverted his attention to Ben, who had let him go already. "Ben, We should be leaving now. There's only a few students here and the police are gonna come back to investigate."

Ben nodded, "He's right, You two lovebirds bring your two friends..." He looked at the other two girls, "Whom I'm guessing is the 'dangerous' sophomores that the intercom stated." He said with a smile, He recognized the blonde girl from way back during the Santa Monica attack. Good thing she didn't recognize him.

As the group of students walked quietly towards the exit, Filia and Bulleta stayed in the back. "Sooo... Do you know that Peter guy by any chance?" Filia whispered to Bulleta, who the latter began fake coughing once she heard it.

"Yeah, I kinda do. Met him when L.A. was under attack." Bulleta answered. "He's kind of weird though. Good weird. I honestly think he's kind of cute. I mean, sure some could say I'm lesbian, but I could give a few guys a chance."

Filia giggled, "I can't argue with that. I remember when L.A. was under attack though, I was home watching it on the T.V." Filia smiled and poked Bulleta's side, "And now I suddenly remember you showing up on the T.V. with all your guns and stuff, kicking so much ass! I guess that's why Joe is such a big fan."

Bulleta rolled her eyes and smiled, poking Filia's side too. "Whatever. Oh and here's your hat, by the way." She said as she handed Filia her white sun hat back.

"Oh, Thanks! Samson fell asleep again once I was done yelling at him. So he won't be bothering anyone for a while." Filia placed the hat on her head again, hiding Samson's jaws and eyes.

"Hey, since school is done so early, How about we all head to my place?" Ben asked the group, Mostly everyone agreed. Just leaving Bulleta and Filia. "How about you two?"

The two looked at eachother with squinted eyes, "Fine." Bulleta answered for them both. Ben nodded and motioned everyone to follow him towards his ride that was parked infront of the school.

Joe fell to his knees, "You lucky bastard!" Silvia smiled nervously and forcefully pulled her boyfriend back to his feet. Ben smiled and unlocked the doors to his 2012 Camaro with a sleek blue and red paintjob.

"Blue and red huh? I see you are doing your best keeping our identities a secret, Ben." Peter snorted and slid his hand on the hood of the car.

Ben shrugged and laughed, "Unlike you, Pete, I pratically work at a place where they make these things everyday. I don't think your little 17 year old mind can handle it."

"Pfft, You're 17 too." Peter said, "But I call shotgun!" He yelled as he hopped into said seat, Ben sat on the driver's seat and the last four sat, somehow comfortably, in the back.

"Fasten in your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. You may have to share since you are all scrunched up back there!" Ben joked as he watched the reactions of the four in the mirror. He started up the car and began driving.

Bullet and Filia looked at eachother, the latter pushing her body towards the blonde and then rested her head on Bulleta's shoulder. "I'm going to nap~ Wake me up later." Bulleta smiled and got comfortable with Filia resting on her.

Joe and Silvia watched in amusement with the other two girls getting all 'touchy-feely' in the seats. Silvia by then, had been recording everything still and giggled to herself.

"So, What's up with you four being announced on the intercom as rouge?" Ben asked curiously.

"Maybe they started a food fight, That's a big no-no." Peter joked, recieving a few chuckles from Joe and Ben.

Joe adjusted his posture, "Ben, you remember that whole thing about a tall guy in a suit watching people right?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah what about it?" He glanced at Peter who looked confused about the topic, "Just keep listening, bro."

Joe continued, "Well during lunch a girl screamed pretty loud, I'm suprised you two didn't hear it. Me, Silvia, Katrina and Filia all ran to find the source, I got there first and found the unfortunate girl's..." He choked up, "...dead body." Silvia still remembered clearly, how lifeless the body was and the girl's eyes still being wide open.

Ben gritted his teeth and clenched his grip on the wheel, "Dammit... How could that even happen? Who could have gotten in the school and why would someone just randomly kill an innocent girl?" Peter felt guilty when he heard about the death of a student, He wished he could have done something.

"I'm not sure, but it the tall-suit guy definitely did it! Filia and Katrina even chased him down, since he was at the scene." Joe said, skipping over the truffle with the police, then he remembered it. "Oh, And Katrina and Filia kicked these officer's butts! It was pretty cool."

Ben wasn't sure how to feel, confusion and anger, "So, that Slender Man guy is real then?" Once he said this, Peter noticed a short glimpse of a tall and suited man standing in the park Ben passed by. He couldn't confirm if it was his imagination running wild or the real deal since Ben drove past the park already.

"Pretty much." Bulleta answered, hiding her weird and shaky feeling when Filia had fallen asleep on her and began breathing on her neck.

"Ah, wait. The girl had a note in her hands too! I can't seem to read it though." Joe said as he examined the messy note, with little drops of blood stained on it. Peter turned from his seat and asked for the note, Joe nodded and handed it to him.

"Uhh..." Peter started as he carefully examined the odd gibberish, "It looks rushed. Plus, I doubt she had something to write on other than her hand, I can tell by the messy writing... Alright, I can make out some of it." Everyone else in the car became quiet to hear what the note said.

"He's back. He's back. He's back. He's back. I never thought he would come back, ever since I was a little child. When I was a child he had already lured me and my older brother with him into the woods, I managed to escape but my brother was not too lucky. My parents found about this, but mistook my explanation of 'him' as some sort of psycho who escaped prison. My parents and I left the state and resided here in... But, Now he's back. Whoever finds this, pleas..." Peter stopped and then rubbed his face, "It stops right there. She must have been attacked during the last word."

Ben shook his head solemnly, "We can't let this, 'thing.' Get away with this. Me and Pete think you four could use help hunting this guy down, What do you say?" Peter turned his head to Ben with a look of confusion.

Joe and Silvia smiled at eachother, "Of course! We'd be glad to have any help we can get." Silvia said and Joe nodded.

"Great! We'll set up shop in my place!" Ben said cheerfully.

Bulleta let out an annoyed sigh, _What the hell am I getting myself into... _She couldn't help but to wrap her left arm around Filia's head and use her right hand to brush Filia's hair.

**_HOME TO THE SPIDER-BROS 1:42 PM_**

"Welcome ladies and gents, To Casa De Reily!" Ben said with outstretched arms, his home was nothing to look down upon, but it was definitely something too envy. Ben dropped his bag and turned to the group, "Anything I can get you guys? Soda? Bottle water?"

"I swear I've heard Deadpool tell me that before..." Peter whispered.

Bulleta walked in, carrying a still asleep Filia bridal style. She carefully made her way to a couch and laid Filia's head on her lap once she had taken her seat.

Peter laid his skateboard on the side of a wall, "I'll be getting a soda, How about you guys?" He asked as he stopped at the kitchen door.

Joe bounced on the leather couch and looked around at the amazing house, Silvia took her seat next to him and dug through her bag. She set down the video camera and allowed it to charge from a electrical outlet. "Hey man! Get me a soda too, if ya will!" Joe asked. Silvia thought for a moment, "Can you get me a water bottle?" She asked.

Bulleta brushed Filia's hair, "Get me and Filia water too." She turned her head to Peter, still standing by the kitchen door. The two smiled at eachother, until Ben interuppted by asking for a soda. Peter nodded and went into the kitchen.

Peter looked around in the kitchen, he still has a hard time finding his way through Ben's house even though his 'brother' allows him to stay here until Nick Fury calls him back. He glanced at the two windows, one being closed and the other being halfway open. He spotted the fridge and opened it, grabbing three sodas and three water bottles. Impossible? Tell that to his spider-powers. His smile faded when he felt as if something ran past him, He threw the drinks up in the air and webbed them to keep them from falling. Peter then spun and aimed his web shooters, He breathed heavily as he scanned the area.

"...Must've been my imagination." Peter whispered as he grabbed the makeshift web basket and walked out of the kitchen. What he didn't notice was, both windows were now open.

Peter casually walked in, seeing Joe, Ben and Silvia in another conversation about the whole 'Slender Man' thing. "Hey! Catch!" He shouted as he threw everyone their respective drinks. Ben caught it without even turning his head, thanks to his own spider-powers. Joe managed to catch it and he had to catch Silvia's as she kept bouncing it in the air. Bulleta grabbed both of her and Filia's drinks and placed them down.

"Hey Ben..." Peter said as he pulled up a chair. "Is there anyone else here, other than us?" He asked, still remembering the shadow that passed him by.

Ben shook his head, "No, Just us. What's up, Pete? You're acting like you just saw a ghost."

Peter raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, "I ain't afraid of no ghost." The two shared a laugh at the quote. But their laugh stopped halfway, both of their heads began to feel a slight buzz.

_Spider-sense!_ Peter and Ben mentally exclaimed. The buzz became louder, as if you were standing near a loud alarm. "Everybody! Get down!" Peter yelled as he got under the table in the middle of the room, Ben pulled down a confused Joe and Silvia jumped to the floor and held onto Joe. Bulleta took a quick glance outside and saw a flash, She ducked quickly and held onto Filia as she rolled both of their bodies onto the floor.

A sound of an automatic weapon began at the same time they all took cover, bullets began pouring through the windows at high speed, destroying the walls, the furniture and anything unfortunate enough not to be below windows. Filia woke up from all the sound and realized Bulleta on top of her, ducking for cover.

The sound of a sniper shot erupted from afar and made it's way to the house, the shot took out the large chandelier above the group. Peter went wide eyed and shot a multiple web lines to make a net that will catch the falling chandelier. Ben pitched in by making his own web net just below Peter's, encase the latter's net would fail.

Another well aimed sniper shot tore through Peter and Ben's webbing nets. The chandelier fell down to the table, not breaking it due to it's loss of momentum. The shooting did not stop for another 3 minutes and Bulleta had enough of it.

"Filia! I can't move my arms since, well your body is in the way! Can you reach into my jacket and pull out my gun?" Bulleta yelled as she made her eyes point at her waist. Filia nodded and used her free hand to zip down Bulleta's jacket and then go search for her weapon. Bulleta quietly squeaked when Filia had brushed her hand on the blonde's breast by accident, Filia quickly pulled out the Uzi and handed it to Bulleta.

"Sorry! I'm just in a rush!" Filia apologized, she knew what she had accidently done. Bulleta smiled and rolled off of Filia's body.

"Someone, Give me some cover!" Bulleta ordered as she unhooked a single grenade from the inside of her jacket. Peter gritted his teeth and got up, creating a shield of webbing that blocked the bullets, he ran to Bulleta's position and helped her up.

Bulleta pulled the pin of the grenade and tossed it outside the window, a plan formulating in her head. Without the help of basically invincible two idiots, She had to be much more careful. Once the grenade had exploded, the barrage of bullets had subsided for a bit, giving Bulleta a chance to push Peter out of the way and unload her own wave of lead outside.

The darkhunter pulled out a spare magazine from her backpocket and reloaded within seconds and began firing again. She pulled out her second Uzi and fired outside, the sound of her two guns clicking made her duck down for cover. She close her eyes and waited a few minutes. Bulleta reloaded her dual guns with her limited supply of ammo and hollistered them.

She peaked outside, "...I think the coast is clear." Everyone took her word and slowly got up, Ben looked around his destroyed living room and gritted his teeth. Peter helped up Joe and glanced at Bulleta, noticing a bloody gash on her cheek and a few cuts on her arms.

"Wait, Are you okay?" Peter asked Bulleta as he reached for her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and slowly pushed it away.

"Don't worry about me." Bulleta assured, she pulled out her Uzi and gripped the doorknob. "I'm gonna go out there, find whoever shot at us and most likely put a bullet through his ugly face."

Silvia grabbed the video camera, sighing with relief that it wasn't damaged, "Are you serious? Atleast take Ben or Peter with you..."

Bulleta looked around quickly, "Fine. Fine. Let's go, Filia." She said as she pulled up Filia. Silvia sighed, _She didn't even pick the options I gave her._ Both girls cautiously opened the door and Bulleta was out first, aiming her weapon around the area while Filia watched the sides.

"Shit!" Bulleta exclaimed once she noticed the same flash from before, she tackled Filia down and took cover behind Ben's car. A sniper bullet tore through the roof of the car as a result. "It's a fucking sniper..." Bulleta whispered.

"How do we deal with that?" Filia asked as she slowly poked her head out of cover, she yelped and ducked when another shot barely missed her head.

"Just keep your head down, Filia!" Bulleta ordered as she unslung her backpack, hoping that Patty had packed something useful in it. Bulleta didn't dig through her bag during school, other than to take out paper to draw on. "Wow, We got a suprise inside..." She whispered to herself as she pulled out a M72 rocket launcher, which was tucked in and managed to fit in her backpack.

Filia turned to see Bulleta extending the end tube of an odd object, the former being completely oblivious of the dangerous weapon. "Are you actually thinking this is the best time for canned soup?"

Bulleta stared at Filia with her bottom lip out and her eyes squinting, "Shaddap and give me some cover, with your... hair powers."

"It's a parasite. I don't know much myself, I just woke up without my memories and stupid Samson on my head!" Filia said as she covered her ears once the unknown enemy began to open fire once more. Bulleta rested the launcher on her shoulder and held it with both hands, her right hand resting on the top trigger.

Once the firing had subsided, most likely due to gun jam or reloading, Bulleta and Filia took action. "Samson! Wake up!" Filia shouted and woke up Samson, who in turn was screaming and made a shield for Bulleta. The darkhunter took cover behind the odd shield and aimed down the ironsights of the launcher, remembering exactly where the flashes from the sniper came from and fired in that location. The two ducked down behind Ben's car once Bulleta had fired, Filia's hair turning back to normal as well.

The two heard an explosion, which proved that the rocket has hit it's target. Filia sighed with relief and slouched on the sidewalk, obviously not caring for her uniform. Bulleta exhaled and got up to confirm the kill, she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt the barrel of a gun press behind her head, a feeling she was pratically used to by now.

"Turn around now, ya little trollop." A strong Australian accent spoke up from behind Bulleta and most likely behind the gun. "Drop the weapons, too."

Bulleta bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes, dropping her empty M72 and letting both Uzis lay on the floor. She turned around and raised her hands in the air, realizing Filia too had been held up by another man who was much more quiet.

"I blame you for falling asleep, Filia." Bulleta joked and Filia fake-laughed.

"No time for jokes between ya two girls." The man that aimed his Sten SMG at Bulleta ordered. He wore a black hat with ear mufflers hung around his neck, sunglasses and a bandana concealing his eyes and mouth. The rest was simple: body armor, blue shirt, grey pants and black boots. He nodded at Bulleta, "Ya fell for ol' Eagle Eye's trick, girlie. I thought you were better than that, ya little ankle biter."

Bulleta scoffed, "I was just a bit outta my mind, So I'm guessing your name is 'Eagle Eyes' then?" The man nodded, still keeping his aim straight at Bulleta's forehead. "Great. Who's the Nazi holding up my friend?" The blonde asked, moving her eyes toward Filia and the other man.

"We all call him 'Untoten Lunge.' He ain't one to talk and half tha time he's like a bloody cactus." Eagle Eyes said as he glanced towards his comrade.

This man wore a dark grey gasmask with glowing red eyepeices and a WW2 German helmet over it. The rest of his outfit being nearly identical to that of the German armies during said World War, with the colors all being dark to match the man's gasmask/helmet. Something caught Bulleta's eye, the man's armband, replacing the swastika was a symbol resembling a circle with an X through it.

"But enough talk, If you two would quietly-!" The marksman suddenly felt his ankle become forcefully pulled and it resulted with him dropping to the cement sidewalk. Samson had used a tendril to trip the marksman and he winked at the blonde. Bulleta smirked to see that Filia had the German hanging upside with the help of Samson who held the soldier with a few tendrils. Bulleta quickly turned to see a now standing Eagle Eyes preparing to throw a right hook at her, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, her eyes opened a bit when she realized how much strength she had to put in to hold the man's arm back.

Bulleta gave the marksman a dead leg and allowed him to fall to his knees, she then spun quickly and delivered a roundhouse kick to the marksman's jaw. While Filia was distracted from watching Bulleta, the German soldier used his hidden blades from his sleeves to cut from the parasitic hair bonds.

"What the-! I can't have a haircut now!" Filia exclaimed when she stared at her departed hair. Samson had begun screaming in pain, ableit humorously. Bulleta and Filia backed up and bumped to eachother's backs. With Untoten Lunge and Eagle Eyes closing in on the two.

"If you think that little butterknife is gonna hurt me, You got another thing coming. And with a side order of ass kicking too!" Bulleta said when the marksman pulled out a kukri knife. Filia brushed her hair, happy that it had regrown once Samson had stopped screaming and remembered that he could regenerate.

"You're gonna pay for that, ya little ankle biters!" Eagle Eyes exclaimed as he slashed his kukri downwards, Bulleta grabbed Filia's hand and brought themselves away from the strike. Untoten Lunge dashed in with his hidden dual blades and prepared an attack, Bulleta and Filia held hands and the former bent over, allowing Filia to bring a devestating two legged kick to the German's face.

In turn, Filia bent over and Bulleta did the same exact move on the incoming Australian marksman. The two soldiers got up to their feets and attempted another attack on the two girls. Bulleta ran towards Eagle Eyes and ducked to avoid a right slash from the kukri, "UP YOURS!" Bulleta exclaimed as she swung her fist in an uppercut motion towards the marksman's groin. Eagle Eyes winced and fell to his knees in pain, dropping his kukri.

Samson turned himself into a spring and allowed Filia to jump over Untoten Lunge, the parasitic hair then transformed into a massive fly eater plant and chomped on the unsuspecting gasmasked soldier, then spit him back out. Of course Filia was dragged by Samson's force when he attacked. Untoten Lunge lay on the floor, knocked out.

With the two soldiers finally down, Filia and Bulleta highfived eachother. "Wait, what about me?" Samson asked, Bulleta sighed and gave the parasite an awkward highfive as well. The two's moment of victory was halted when they heard a scream from the house and the sound of crashing, the scream sounding like Silvia's voice. The two girls dashed back into the house.

"Joe! Silvia! Get out of here, warn Filia and Katrina!" Ben shouted as he struggled to hold back all 8 arms of a... humanoid spider like creature. Ben had webbed up the arms together and held them back, the spider creature snapped it's jaws at the struggling hero.

"I've had enough of you..." The spider creature growled, making Ben become confused and accidently losing a bit of his grip. Using the opportunity, the spider creature broke from the webbing and used it's multiple arms to grab Ben and forcefully throw him outside the window.

Bulleta and Filia stopped to see Ben crashing through the window, battered and bloodied. "Shit! Ben!" Bulleta exclaimed as she crouched down to examine his injuries.

"Don't worry about me!" Ben said, trying his best to hide the pain of a few broken ribs and bruises. "I need to get to the other car, We have to get outta here!" Filia helped Ben up, without the help of Samson the girl would have had to use a bit more strength to hold Ben up.

"Filia, Help me get to my other car... We have to get out of here." Ben quietly repeated as he stared at the wreckage of his previous car. Filia nodded and carefully helped Ben walk to the garage. Bulleta gritted her teeth and barged into the door.

Bulleta found Silvia lying down on her stomach, seemingly lifeless. Not to far from her was Joe, who was in a similair condition, his right hand was reaching for his 'watch' with a V symbol on it. Bulleta ran to Silvia and rolled her body over so that Silvia could be lying on her back. Bulleta sighed with relief upon discovering Silvia was still breathing, she had a couple of bruises but she could be fine. The blonde got up and checked on Joe, he too was still breathing thankfully.

But then, someone was missing. Bulleta looked around the whole room to find Peter, who's character was not anywhere in the living room. Oddly enough, neither was one who attacked Ben, Joe and Silvia. Bulleta ran to the kitchen and stared at the dark blue jean jacket that sat on the floor, she crouched down to examine the peice of clothing and discovered multiple claw marks and tears and even drips of blood fell from it.

Her heart stopped a beat as she gasped. She knew who's jacket this was, it belonged to Peter Parker.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_(Thanks for all the support with your follows and review and favs!)_**

**_Katrina Schmitz is my little take on what B.B. Hood's real name would be, since Capcom said that no one knows her true name._**

**_Bulleta with Joe, Silvia and Filia. Plus the return of Ben and Peter. But who could these new enemies be...?_**

**_I do not own any of these awesome characters or the lack of pop culture references Deadpool had made in this chapter._**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom! (Most of them.)_**

**_Filia and Samson belong to Konami and Reverge Labs._**

**_Untoten Lunge and Eagle Eyes belong to me... (that sounds lame. EW. OC's. kill me now)_**

**_Thanks for reading, stay tuned!_**


	8. Complete Global Saturation?

**-The Red Scare-**

**_Rorschach's Journal, July 29th 2012_**

**_Months since my relocation here. Months since catastrophic event known as 'The Merge.' Months since I 'died.'_**

**_Lost count._**

**_Still unaware of Jon's motives for sending me to alternate reality._**

**_Barely stopped a mugging. Offender's limbs are broken and turned. Victim's son lay limp dead on the floor. Wasn't fast enough. Victim cursed at me for not being on time._**

**_The streets are gutters submerged with crime, filth and the blood of the innocent and guilty._**

**_Still trailing inhuman being. No luck so far. Described as tall, dark suit, no face._**

**_Los Angeles and Santa Monica were ravaged many weeks back. Broke a couple fingers to get a lead. Corperation named 'Mundus Slate.' One with the surname 'Wesker.' Still lacking details, Must investigate further._**

**_Juggling two leads at once._**

**_Must persist._**

Rorschach closed his journal and placed it away within his leather trenchcoat. It was a cold Sunday night in Los Angeles. He stood on the rooftop of a rundown apartment. The masked vigilante noticed a large black van parking into an alleyway, armed guards burst from the back and surround the door from the other building Rorschach stood on. The men force the door open and they all run inside. A few minutes later, the guards come out carrying multiple military cases, large suitcases and three human sized cylinder containers. Rorschach counted the amount of guards,_ thirteen._

Rorschach smiled under his mask when he read the nametag on the supplies the guards carried. _Finally, Some action._ Rorschach swooped down and stomped on an unsuspecting guard's collar bones, shattering them and quickly causing the guard to scream in pain. The other men took notice to Rorschach, many were unarmed due to their current heavy lifting.

"Stop him!" A guard ordered, two men bum rushed the masked vigilante without formulating a plan or even grabbing a weapon. Big mistake. One man swung his right fist towards Rorschach, the vigilante grabbed the fist and spun his wrist. Rorschach blocked the other attack from the second guard and sent a strong frontal kick to the man's chest. With such force, the second guard felt his lungs giving in due to the difficulty of breathing.

Rorschach turns his attention to the first guard and released his grip on the guard's wrist, Rorschach then used both hands to snap the man's neck. The vigilante and the remaining guards had a long staredown.

"First move? My pleasure." Rorschach said as he pulled out a canister of spray and a matchstick, while running towards the guards he slid the match on the floor and ignited it. Aiming his make-shift flamethrower, he burned the guards carrying the supplies and any other guard that tried to attack him. _Seven down. Six to go._

Rorschach threw his empty canister at a man's head and managed to break his glass eyepeice, the shards enter his eyes and the guard fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Just get the one that Madame has ordered us to retrieve!" One of the guards ordered before he felt two gloved hands hold onto his head. Rorschach then again snapped the guard's neck and looked on to see that the remaining four guards have already shut the back door of the black van.

Releasing he had spent too much time on the other guards, the vigilante made a dash towards the van. "No! No! No!" Rorschach shouted as he attempted to break open the backdoor. The van had started driving, tires screeching and skidding across the street. The vigilante managed to toss a small tracking device, courtesy of Daredevil, onto the van. He stopped running and watched as the van grew smaller and smaller.

Rorschach went back to the scene of the crime and began to look for clues and leads. He crouched down and picked up an I.D. card for one of the guards. "Hurm. Keycard. Could come in handy." Rorschach thought out loud as he stuffed it within his pants pocket. The guards escaped with a few suitcases, one or two military cases and one out of three cylinders. One of the cylinders were shattered and Rorschach grew curious, he took a few steps and examined the insides.

What the vigilante saw was only a small glimpse of a human with the traits of a spider. Eight eyes, large fangs but you could still tell it's resemblance to a human. Atleast it used to be one. Pulling out his newly acquired camera he snapped a few pictures of the scene. _Simple camera. Needs film. Hurm, Better than nothing._

Rorschach grabbed a few folders without discrimination from an opened up suitcase. He heard the sirens of the police, so the vigilante grabbed all that he could carry and made his escape through the darkness. Luckily for the trenchcoated man, the suitcase he didn't pick up had a self destructing bomb.

He heard the explosion as he stood from another roof. Rorschach grumbled and eased up when he cleared out any thought of the suitcases he picked up were bombs as he checked them carefully.

_**Rorschach's Journal**_

_**The main leads got away. Couldn't subdue everyone. Only escaped with a few cases, folders and pictures. Hurm, Start out small. A game of Cat and Mouse. Read over folders. Mundus Slate placed hits on many different faces, including Masks and even innocents. Targets that only I could recognize are the Masks I have fought-then-worked with in the past.**_

_**Eddie Brock, alias 'Anti-Venom.' Matthew Murdock, alias 'Daredevil.' Frank Castle, alias 'The Punisher.' ... And unfortunately; Wade Wilson, alias 'Deadpool.'**_

_**Murdock is missing in action. Castle still resides in New York. Read over that Brock is hospitalized. Hurm... Ironic. Only one to turn to is Wilson. Continue reading. Wilson lives around here, roommates with one named Dante Sparda. He is a target too. Potential allies? Need a way to take down Mundus Slate Corp. Need another lead on 'tall suit' as well. Will pay the two a visit tomorrow.**_

_**Another scream echoes throughout the street like a loud siren alarm for me. The night is still young, I have a job to do.**_

**_THE NEXT DAY,_**

**_AT THE NEW DEVIL MAY CRY..._**

Dante yawned and planted his feet up on the table. He had just arrived home after dropping Patty off to school and killing time at the mall. With a slice of pizza on one hand and a strawberry sundae on the other, he eased on the couch and got comfortable without all the noise Wade would usually make and all the pain Bulleta would usually give the two for such noise.

While this happened, somewhere in Norwood Highschool; Bulleta, Filia, Ben, Peter, Joe and Silvia prepare to leave their school early.

He brushed a few white strands of hair asides, "Katrina Schmitz. Fitting." Dante mused and followed it up with a chuckle. When asking about her real name, but without telling her it would be used to apply her for school, the blonde girl had Dante swear the longest promise he had to endure. 5 minutes long to be exact.

The silence was broken when his phone began to ring. Advice from Patty, despite not knowing how to even call someone without getting lost in one of those stupid app games, she suggested to give all the contacts seperate ringtones, which turned out to be indeed useful for the demon hunter who would rather not answer calls from Wade, Trish, Lady, the CIA, the debt bank and Billy May's ghost. Though, the ringtone wasn't playing the songs Dante had chosen for his contacts, it was the regular techno song that got annoying everytime you heard it.

Knowing he could casually ignore a bullet to the head, Dante got up and took a hard long look outside. He bit his pizza slice and shrugged off any possible attack on the lone demon hunter. Dante placed his pizza slice back onto the box and used his non-grease covered hand to pick up the phone, disappointed to see that not a name was displayed on the phone but a simple number. Taking a few seconds of thought into it, Dante 'slid-to-answer' his smartphone.

"Yo." Dante greeted nonchalantly.

The door bursted open, with Wade falling to the floor face first and ass in the air. Dante glanced down at his friend and shook his head. His eyes slowly went upwards, scanning the well shaped curves of a woman who held her hands on her hips. Black boots, tight black pants that show off the woman's curves, white dress shirt that was barely held together with two buttons showed off the immense cleavage that practically bounced by themselves... Then that familair seductive grin, emerald eyes and long minty green hair.

"Hey legs. Hey hips. Hey boobs. Hey Morri." Dante said while he scanned her body. Wade struggled to get up from the floor, Morrigan pratically used his back as a makeshift seat.

"_'Morri?'_ Is that the best you can come up, Dante?" Morrigan asked as a lone bat appeared from her left palm and flew to the kitchen. The bat returned with a bag of Mini-Oreos and Morrigan took it with consideration.

"Wait, when did we have oreos?" Dante asked, still keeping his phone pressed on his left ear.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and tossed a small cookie into the air, leaning a bit to the left and succesfully catching it with her mouth. "Hmm... Mini ones never pleased me as much as the bigger ones." Morrigan said while she licked her lips.

A playful smirk formed on Dante's lips, "Well I think I could help with that, Morri."

"Yeah. That's enough sexual references for today, A little help?!" Wade shouted, which was ignored by Dante and Morrigan.

Another voice cleared his throat, being exactly in sync with the voice over the phone. Dante quickly turned his attention to the newcomer, who stood at his opened door with a much older phone on his ear. "Hate to interrupt. Need to have a talk." Rorschach stated.

Dante chuckled and ended the phone call, He tossed his phone onto the couch. "A friend of yours, Wade?" Dante asked his comrade, who still struggled to get up.

"All I can see right now is the floor, your stupid and expensive shoes, Morrigan's ass cheeks and legs. But that voice does sound familair!" Wade replied.

"Wasting time. Need talk. Now." Rorschach interuppted. His odd way of speech made Dante look at the vigilante with a raised eyebrow. Morrigan turned to face the newcomer, her seductive smirk never fading. "What a strong voice. I can pratically taste your emotions, We should have a small chat first should we?"

Rorschach grumbled, He isn't one to be a fan of sexual appeal. The two are complete opposites. He walked pass Morrigan without even sparing her a glance. Pushing aside an asortment of magazines on the table, Rorschach pulled out the folder he had taken yesterday and laid it flat on the table. Everything inside it spreading out neatly for everyone except Wade to see.

"Mundus Slate. Need a lead. You and Wilson are targets." Rorschach stated as he took a few steps back to allow Dante to look over them.

"Rorschach! It really is you! Aw man, I haven't seen you since I crashed that school bus into the Grammys! And you still look pretty short from down here." Wade said cheerfully before he was given a murderous growl and glare from behind Rorschach's unique mask. "Oops. I forgot. Sorry pal."

"Morri, Let go of Wade. He has to look at this." Dante said, discarding his smirk for a more serious look. Morrigan pouted and stood up, allowing the merc to stand up. Rorschach took notice of Wade's new looks.

"Looking sharp. Still annoying." Rorschach 'complimented.'

"Oh, stop it Rorschach-chan. You're making me blush..." Wade joked and he flapped his two hands. The merc stood aside Dante, who the demon hunter handed him a file.

While the two read over the files, Rorschach was forced to have the uncomfortable feeling of standing next to Morrigan.

"Ease up. Everyone gets that feeling when they are near me." Morrigan said as she kissed a mini oreo. "You can ask me anytime if you want to release such emotions."

Rorschach stayed silent, never sparing the succubus a glance or even a word. Morrigan frowned and showed the vigilante the bag of oreos, "Care for a delicious treat...? Oh my, I never got your name. You can call me Morrigan."

The vigilante, as still as a statue, grumbled quietly. Deciding only to answer her question was the only way to shut her up. "Not hungry. Name's Rorschach." He answered.

Morrigan rolled her eyes and dug inside the bag for another mini-oreo. "You should ease up, love. Have a little fun once and a while! You could learn a thing or two from Dante and Wade..." She trailed off as she watched said two argue and hit eachother with girly slaps.

"Quit it, Wade! You fight like a girl!"

"Nuh-uh! You're the one that slapped me first!"

"You're crazy!"

"Tell that to the people that ship you and X-23 together! Bleh! Isn't she like 12 or something? She sounds like Timmy Turner too... Wait, That's a good one. I'll tell her that when I see her. Since Spidey called her _'Wolverette'_ already. Bastard."

"Okay, Now you're just talking outta your ass."

"I can actually do that, wanna see?"

Rorschach and Morrigan shared a sigh of annoyance and disappointment. The vigilante stood inbetween the two red mercenaries, "Enough arguing. Need leads. Need them now. What do you know about Alexis Wesker and Mundus Slate Corp?" Rorschach demanded.

Dante eased up and picked up his pizza slice, munching on it while talking. "She's the sister of Albert Wesker. _'Level 10 bitch on her period every single minute.'_ As quoted by Albert himself." Dante paused and continued, "Oh and I'm not sure if she's single or not."

Rorschach growled and grabbed Dante by the collar, "Not helping. Need more information on her dealings with Mundus Slate. Now." The vigilante demanded, getting more annoyed that the demon hunter scoffed and took another bite from that greasy sauce covered pie.

"Hey, Rorschach. Easy on Fabio there, he bruises easily. That's actually all we know about Alexis!" Wade assured the vigilante as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Rorschach let go of Dante's collar and pulled back. "Now was that so hard?"

The trenchcoated terror grabbed Wade's wrist and shoved it away. "Not the time. If you do not know enough, I'll track her. Been on this case since B.O.W.'s and demons attacked Santa Monica." Rorschach pulled out his disposable camera and showed Dante, Wade and Morrigan the pictures he acquired.

"Cross species. Experiment gone wrong. Two were abandoned. Two that were incomplete. One that the last of the guards got away with was most likely the finished product." Rorschach stated, this time he finally turned to Morrigan.

The succubus smiled, "And what can I help you with, Rorschach? I see you finally decided to take a good look at me." Rorschach pulled out another folder, which had less items inside it, and handed it to Morrigan.

"Need another lead. Juggling two routes at once. One deals with demons. One deals with Mundus Slate. What do you know about this..." Rorschach asked as he pointed towards the black and white photo Morrigan examined, the photo showing a tall suited man with no face. The picture itself was blurry and slightly torn up.

"Ah, this one looks familiar." Morrigan stated. Rorschach tilted his head. "_Procerus Unus_, is what we used to call him. We've only been told the stories about this entity. I'm not sure how to explain it other than, he _does_ and _doesn't_ exist." The succubus placed down the photo and read over a few files and entries, "Tell me, Rorschach. What has gotten you so interested in him? The stories tell of his immense power over any type of being, but he's not necessarily a violent one... A loner was all he was. Many tales and songs were made about him since the 14th century for the human race. Despite this, his stories have been spread about since the very first days of the Universe's birth. The higher beings all know of him, but it's just a faint memory."

"Demon, god, creature, machine, whatever it is... All these murders have been leading towards him. The murder rate has risen and the young ones drown in it like a spider trapped in a drain. The suited one is responsible. Someone has to stop him." Rorschach pointed towards a small pink slip, "Recent murder. Norwood Highschool. Young girl about 14. Students say they seen the tall man at the scene."

Morrigan sat up and placed the folders down on the table, "Most unlikely. It couldn't have been him if there was an actual body left behind, He always cleans up. Even so, he hasn't killed in the longest of times... Just, mere disappearances... Perhaps your intel is wrong, Rorschach?"

The demon hunter heard the name of the school and turned to face Rorschach. "Hold it, You said Norwood High?" Rorschach nodded, Dante continued. "What was the name of the girl, how did she look like, any info?"

"Hurm. Brown hair, brown eyes..." Rorschach stopped explaining once he heard Dante's sigh of relief. "Making sure it isn't someone you know?"

"Yeah... I'm sure she would have protected herself, She's a tough girl." Dante said as he slouched on the couch. Rorschach tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Well what are we waiting for? We going after Alexis or what?" Wade asked as he looked around the room. Dante shrugged, Morrigan was humming a song and Rorschach nodded.

The demon hunter sighed, "Fine. Fine. This is how I spend my day off, hunting down some crazy chick who may or may not be single. Gear up, Wade."

Rorschach gathered the folders and placed them back into the folds of his jacket. Morrigan watched on as Wade went upstairs and returned, replacing his grey suit with his Deadpool costume. Dante wore his usual attire and hollistered his weapons.

"Dug this one right out of the closet." Wade, now Deadpool said as he dusted off his shoulders. "You comin' along, Morrigan?"

The succubus finished the last mini oreo and smiled, "I could use the excitement." Deadpool took it as a 'yes.' Though Rorschach had an odd feeling she was joining them for a bigger reason.

"Find leads on Mundus Slate. Understood?" Rorschach said as he glanced at his new team. Dante and Morrigan shared a quick nod.

Deadpool stretched his arms and spun his MP5, "Well I can't agree or disagree with that. But I won't say 'No' to some good ol' fashion murder." He raised a katana in one hand and shouted, "Strike a pose!"

**_DOWNTOWN LOS ANGELES..._**

"This is where your tracking device led us, Rorschach?" Dante inquired as he looked at the armed grunts that had surrounded them. Rorschach's tracking device had been placed into a dark alley and to everyone's knowledge, it was obviously a trap. Said vigilante took note to the guard's patches, a red and white outline of the globe with _'Mundus_ _Slate'_ printed in the middle.

"They are connected to Mundus Slate. Bring them down. Keep a few of them alive but broken, I need answers." Rorschach ordered, adding extra emphasis on the last part as he glared at Deadpool. The four stood back to back as they were surrounded by 30 or more Mundus Slate guards.

"Get em'!" The commander ordered. The first of the guards, armed with batons, all made a mad dash towards the team. Morrigan stretched her arms towards the sky as a blinding magenta colored flash covered her. As the guards became distracted, Rorschach snapped a guard's arm and disarmed him. Using the baton, the trenchcoated vigilante mercilessly beat any other Mundus Slate guard that dared attack him.

Within seconds, Morrigan had transformed back to her succubus outfit, discarding her previous civillian outfit. Her bat wings formed into barbed tendrils with spiked tips, The succubus used said weapon to chop any weapon that the enemy carried. More and more guards ran in to pick up where their downed comrades left off. Dante cracked his knuckles and swiftly dashed towards a guard and delivered a knee to the man's face. The demon hunter ran up on the wall and did an airbourne drop kick into another guard, sending the guard spiraling towards his comrades. Once those guards went down, the sound of bowling pins falling was heard as well.

Deadpool sat on a trashcan, recording everything with his IPhone.

Rorschach looked at the trembling Mundus Slate commander and five other remaining guards. "You three! Stop the guy in the trenchcoat! You two, Madame has ordered us to release the weapon! Go! Go!" The commander and two guards ran inside the building, with three guards to distract Rorschach, the vigilante was unable to take the commander down.

With the majority of the guards down, Dante dusted off his hands and Morrigan sighed with satisifaction. "Now that was a rush!" The succubus beamed.

"What are you doing?! The commander went-" Rorschach shouted as dodged a baton swing and gave the guard a strong punch into the throat. "-Inside the building! Get in there!" The vigilante ordered as he had enough of the distractions and eventually snapped the second guard's neck. Pulling out his grappling gun, he shot the last guard and the man was impaled with the hook.

Dante and Deadpool rushed into the building, followed by Morrigan who casually floated on a makeshift bed of bats. The red clad mercs kicked down the door with their combined strength. This fact alone made the door and bits of the wall around it tear off and smash into the wall on the other side of the room. The commander stared in disbelief at the two and surrendered. Morrigan touched the floor with her heels and squeezed inbetween the two who sat dumbfounded on their small destruction. The three then entered another room.

"Ah, there is the last two right there." Morrigan pointed out at the two guards tapping into seperate computers, inbetween said guards was a massive cylinder filled with a solid light blue liquid. Rorschach soon caught up and, unlike Morrigan's gentle push, forcefully pulled the two red mercs out of the way. The room they entered was very large and unnatural to it's appearance outside. It seemed as if this room was purposly hidden like this. The walls were silver cut with seemingly advanced machinery sitting besides the wall. Test tubes, multicolored fluids and even blood stains were extras to the room. All in all, it looked like a mad scientist's lab.

The two guards glanced at the four heroes in suprise and the two pulled out a seperate key and inserted it into the computer. "Well this looks like it came out of a bad James Bond parody." Deadpool stated when he suddenly appeared next to one of the guards, the red mercenary knocked said guard out with one punch. Rorschach took down the other guard with ease.

The room turned dim as a blaring alarm's red colors were the only thing that illumanted the room. Dante and Morrigan stared at the cylinder from before, it began to shake and the liquid began to slowly diminesh. Rorschach attempted to remove the key from the computer and did not succeed. Deadpool tried to resolve the problem by slicing the computer with a katana.

The alarm had halted and the room became dark. The only source of light slowly powered down and the four stood in confused silence. The sound of glass breaking was heard and Dante and Morrigan felt liquid touch the bottom of their feet. There were low gargling noises that sounded too inhumane to have come from the four or the two downed guards.

"I don't think we're alone..." Deadpool whispered.

Morrigan raised up her hand and slightly brightened the room in a faint magenta color. Dante flinched at the monstrosity that stood behind the oblivious succubus. "What's wrong, Dante? ...Is there something on my face?" Morrigan asked as she tapped her cheeks with her free hand. She felt a hand grab her body forcefully, it's fingers large enough to wrap around her stomach and mid-thighs.

The succubus was thrown out of the dark room, her silhouette making a hole within the silver walls and at the same time providing some light for the group. "Move it!" Rorschach shouted as the remaining three ran out of the room with an unknown creature on their tail.

"Stranger danger! Stranger danger!" Deadpool screamed out as he, Dante and Rorschach bursted out of the building. As the two red fools kept running, Rorschach stopped to take a look at the monster behind them.

"_Nemesis_." Rorschach spat with venom as he watched the '7 foot, leather wearing, messed up face' monster emerge from the room. The vigilante sprinted away to catch up with his allies.

"Morrigan? You oka-What the hell?" Deadpool said as he found an unharmed Morrigan, back in her civillian disguise, sitting infront of a cafe named 'Madman's Cafe.' She was having a small snack consisting of a slice of chocolate cake and wine.

"Care for another delightful treat?" Morrigan called with an outstretched arm. She closed her eyes as she took a bite of her cake and was sure to lick her lips infront of the company.

Rorschach appeared and motioned his head towards the area they had just exitted, "Nemesis trailing us." He turned his head towards Morrigan, who was sipping on her wine glass, "No time for distractions."

"Nemesis?" Dante asked. Said monster loomed out from the alley and slowly made it's way towards the four, it's appearance alone made bystanders running away in fear. "Oh, _Nemesis_."

"We can totally take him!" Deadpool said with solid confidence. Dante nodded at him and the two walked towards the hulking beast. Rorschach and Morrigan watched the two red mercenaries basically strut their way to Nemesis.

"Giving them 3 minutes." Rorschach stated.

Morrigan shook her head, "I'll give them two."

Inside the cafe... Steve Rogers, otherwise known as the famous Captain America, sat on the opposite end of his date; Beth Marks, a local waitress who worked at a similair cafe back at New York. The two had taken a small vacation to California, mostly to avoid the insanity and property damage that would usually happen back at the Big Apple. Steve sipped on a coffee cup and Beth took a few bites from a slice of strawberry cake.

"I'm still not used to actually giving orders, instead of taking them." Beth remarked, remembering her job as a waitress. Steve smiled and nodded.

"You never know when it becomes your time to rise and give out orders." Steve replied.

Beth let out a small laugh, "You sound like some old soldier from the 1940's."

Steve had to chuckle at that as well, he truly was a soldier from those times. The couple did not see or even realize the hulking monster outside and the two reds struggling to put it down.

"Argh! When I'm done with you, you'll be seeing lots of stars soon!" Dante shouted as he was impaled with a tentacle and smashed into the floor repeatedly.

"You're!-" Nemesis smashed Dante into the floor.

"Pissing!- " The demon hunter was spun around as if he was pizza dough.

"Me!-" Dante grabbed a hold of a street light and hung onto it.

Nemesis grabbed Dante with both of his large hands and drove him into a nearby taxi. "_OOOOOFFFF_-!" Nemesis walked off, believing the white haired nuisance was done for good.

Dante groaned in minor pain but major annoyance, He noticed the taxi driver staring at him with confusion.

"Man, you aight?" The taxi driver asked, "What's up with yo white hair too, You have some sorta condition?"

Deadpool jumped onto Nemesis's back and drove his katanas into the monster's shoulders. "WE MUST GO IN DEEPER!" The merc shouted as he stomped one of his katanas into Nemesis, the blades being a simple annoyance to Nemesis.

The mercenary pulled out his katanas and hopped off. Upon landing, Deadpool unslung his M16 and opened fire upon Nemesis, the bullets didn't even make the monster flinch or back up.

"That armor's too strong for blasters!" Deadpool said to no one, He pouted as no one would be able to get the reference.

Rorschach appeared alongside Deadpool and nodded at him, the latter dropped his rifle and teleported behind Nemesis.

"Man the harpoons!" Deadpool called out to Rorschach in a pirate impression. The vigilante pulled out his grappling gun and shot it at Deadpool, in turn the merc caught it and made a mad sprint around Nemesis. After tying the steel strong wire around Nemesis, Deadpool jumped on the monster's back once more to plant a few sticky bombs on it's back.

Rorschach pulled on his wire, attempting to use his strength to pull down Nemesis. He began sliding towards the creature instead. Rorschach shot a glance at Morrigan, "Why isn't she helping us?!" Deadpool shouted.

Morrigan hummed, "It's amusing to see the boys play rough. Let me finish my snacks first."

"You who-_OOOOOORE_-" Rorschach yelled as he slipped to the floor and was dragged by Nemesis, who made small baby hops to walk around due to being tied. "Ow! Argh! Urgh! Blagh!" The vigilante grunted as he was hit with the bottom of mailboxes and lightpoles.

Before Deadpool could blow up the grenades, Nemesis grabbed the red nuisance and threw him into the cafe. Morrigan leaned to her left and barely dodged the flying red wonder.

Steve noticed a red figure crash into their window and land on their table. Beth flinched at the sudden interupption and mentally sighed at the sight of her cake not being squished.

Deadpool made a small grunt of pain and slid off the table, He grabbed another chair and sat down with Beth and Steve. "This your coffee?" The merc asked as he removed his mask and scratched his brown hair, then grabbed Steve's coffee without recieving any answer.

"Deadpool? Is that you?" Steve asked with a half worried half confused facial expression, noticing Wade's cured state. Beth glanced at the two men.

"You know him?" She asked, pointing at the bleeding merc.

Wade nodded and noticed a large peice of glass stuck to his forehead, "Whoa, How'd that happen? How did I even take off the mask if that was there? _Damn writer_." Wade finished the coffee and tossed it behind him, striking a man in the back of the head.

"You're bleeding pretty bad... No, wait how are you even still alive?" Beth asked again, going wide eyed at the injury that would obviously kill a person. Steve nodded and pulled out the glass shard from Wade's forehead. Beth watched in awe as the injury began healing itself. She then screamed when Wade had fallen face first to the table.

"...Uh." Steve was short of words as he carefully prodded Wade's arm with a straw and Beth held her mouth in. The merc suddenly shot up and all of his injuries had healed, though they left slightly unnoticable marks.

"Holy striped panties, Batman!" Wade exclaimed as he looked at the two faces that stared at him. "Well this is awkward. How long have you two been dating?" Wade glanced at Beth and gasped, "Oh. My. God. I know you! You're from the Avengers movie, right?"

Beth was completely lost for words, either it was from the man's impressive healing factor or his confusing babble. Steve frowned and shook Wade's shoulder, "Are you okay, Wade? And since when did you..."

"Yeah I know, I look hot. Just for that reason, my healing factor has been a bit slow lately..." Wade mused, He turned to Steve. "Have you heard about those new ripples in the worlds, Cap? I think-"

A tentacle grabbed Wade by the throat and began to slowly drag him back outside, "Whoops! Convo cut short!" Wade twitched and tried his best to breath as the tentacle strangled him, "Call me, Steve! You too, Beth! Byyeeee~" Wade was dragged out by a massive creature in leather clothing. A man in a trenchcoat was dragged behind the monster and another man in a red coat was hanging onto the monster's arm.

Beth and Steve looked back and forth from eachother to the brawl outside. "...Steve?" Beth gasped as she watched the blonde get up and remove his brown leather jacket. "Wait, where are you going?!"

"I have to help them, Beth." Steve said, noticing Beth's frown had not budged. "...I'll be right back. I promise!" Beth nodded and watched her date run outside of the cafe.

"Brother, you're ugly. And not just ugly, I mean _biblical _ugly. Like _'you can model for death threats'_ ugly." Wade quipped as he came face to face with Nemesis, of course the most appropriate time to make conversation with the enemy.

Nemesis grumbled and was blasted with a magenta fireball, with that the monster dropped Wade and Dante. Rorschach grumbled, "Now you help?"

Morrigan smiled, back in her succubus form, and spread her wings. Her wings wrapped around her two arms and formed into demonic-like blades, She dashed towards Nemesis and slashed him repeatedly. This time, the monster began to back up and block the attacks.

Rorschach dusted off his trenchcoat and placed his fedora back on. Wade and Dante were both sitting in their trademark lawn chairs that always appeared out of nowhere, watching Morrigan make quick work of Nemesis.

"Dante, You were as useless as Daredevil in a maze full of mirrors. You have super duper demon powers too! Go help Morrigan!" Wade said to his comrade. Dante rolled his eyes and noticed Nemesis had began to fight back, Morrigan casually dodged his attacks. By complete 'accident,' the monster began flipping over cars, destroying street lights and wrecking stores as it tried to take out Morrigan.

"Ugh, We never get a break." Dante sighed as he got up and ran towards the fight, with the intent of helping Morrigan and saving trapped people. Rorschach and Wade followed as well.

"And, here comes... _Captain America_~!" Wade sang as he pointed out Steve running to catch up with them.

"Wade, help me lift off the debris and free people from cars!" Steve, now using his 'Captain America' tone, ordered. He looked at demon hunter, quickly remembering him from the previous Galactus invasion, "Dante! Help out Morrigan with Nemesis! I don't know how the hell it survived the previous fight but it needs to go down!"

Steve finally turned to Rorschach, being completely unfamiliar with him, "And you... Uh..."

"Hurm. Don't take orders. I'll help the innocent." Rorschach stated as he walked past Steve and broke open a car door, allowing a family to make their escape.

Morrigan quickly dashed in a zig zag motion and her left wing grasped her left hand, becoming a weapon resembling a flamethrower. Her right hand grabbed the trigger and released a neon green burst of fire towards Nemesis. The monster was set on fire and the demonic flames burned through it's skin. Dante rushed in with Rebellion in hand and slashed into Nemesis's back and within seconds the B.O.W. was backing down. With the combined forces of impressive demonic power, Nemesis became enraged and it's body bursted with multiple tentacles.

"Mmm, What strong tentacles..." Morrigan thought aloud. Dante gave her a bemused expression.

"Citizens evacuated." Rorschach grunted as he and Wade stood beside Dante.

"Leave this to me, boys." Morrigan said as she stood infront of the group, her bats floating around her. She raised her right arm, mentally signaling her bats for another transformation. Her mystical bats merged together and transformed into a large black and purple laser cannon. The weapon was caught in Morrigan's right hand and she held it steady with her left, a visor went over her eyes to assist her aiming at the Nemesis creature.

"_Soul Eraser_!" A blinding beam shot from the cannon and engulfed Nemesis. The B.O.W. roared in pain as it struggled to resist against the power. The cannon reverted back to it's swarm of bats and eventually into Morrigan's wings. Nemesis was down for the count, as all that remained of the monster was a large goop puddle of brownish-tan and green ooze.

"Was it really necessary for her to yell out her attack?" Wade asked no one in particular. The mercenary turned to glance at a silent Rorschach and then at Dante, who shrugged. "We're not in an anime, people!"

"Where's Cap?" Dante asked, looking around the area.

"Rushed back to cafe. Something about a date." Rorschach answered.

Morrigan clapped her palms together and returned to her disguise, "I haven't been able to use the Soul Eraser in an appropiate time in a while." She exhaled and brushed her bangs away, "What a rush!"

"Looks like he ain't done giving up yet, guys." Wade pointed out at the Nemesis puddle began to bubble up.

Dante clapped Rorschach's back, "All yours." The vigilante grumbled and scanned the floor for anything useful, he eventually picked up a discarded hair spray from the destroyed nail salon.

"Need a light." Rorschach asked. Dante dug in his coat and tossed the vigilante a lighter. With the right tools, Rorschach set the Nemesis puddle on fire and watched the creature burn to death.

"Where didya get a lighter from, Fabio?" Wade asked. "No, wait! Don't tell me... You're gonna start smoking and dye your hair black, right?"

Confused, Dante shrugged it off. "Little Red asked me to hold her lighter for her, Figured she'd be a smoker."

"Bad girl. Someone's gonna have to spank her."

"Patty already did that."

A few seconds of silence and the two red mercenaries eventually bursted out in laughter, remembering exactly what had happened at the SHIELD Helicarrier.

Wade stopped laughing and his eyes widened, "Whoa, wait. Does that mean those two are...?"

"...Duh?" Dante replied with an eyebrow raised. "Oh damn, you're right!"

Wade fell on his knees and balled up his fist to the sky, "WHY HAVE WE BEEN CURSED?! THE ONLY GIRLS THAT LIVE WITH US ARE INTO EACHOTHER! DAAAAMN IT!"

"No... Just, No. Dude, They're like 15!" Dante said with a scowl as he slapped the back of the merc's neck.

"Ow! Kidding..."

Steve had just returned to the scene with Beth in hand. The captain saw Wade and Dante on the verge of fighting, Morrigan sitting on a bed of bats and Rorschach stomping out the fire. Steve presumed the ashes were the remains of the ill-fated Nemesis. "I see you all have handled it well."

"Hm, Indeed. Doesn't it interest you that the Nemesis has made another return, Captain?" Morrigan said.

Steve nodded, "There's no possible way someone could have made another Nemesis. Do you four know what happened?"

"Wesker has a sister who apparently runs a corperation called Mundus Slate, Basically her version of Tricell and Umbrella." Dante replied as he stabbed Rebellion to the floor and leaned on the sword.

"A sister?" Steve said, suprised. He glanced at Beth, who was completely confused. "Uhh. Well can I count on you four to find out more? I'll ask Tony or Peter to discuss this over with Fury."

Wade scratched at his brown hair, "Why can't you do it, Cap?"

"Gotta take Beth home." Steve replied, nodding towards said date.

"C'mon man! Help us out! Bros before ho-_OW_!" Wade was interuppted with Morrigan kicking him in the back, Her highheels making it worse.

"You do whatever you like with this beautiful young lady, Captain. We are perfectly capable of handling this on our own." Morrigan said as she eyed Beth and gave her a seductive wink. Steve, Rorschach, Wade and Dante entered a busy discussion about Mundus Slate.

Beth laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm not into that kind of stuff..."

"What is it you mortals say? _'Don't knock it, till you try it!_'" Morrigan said with a hearty chuckle. Beth dismissed it with a nervous expression and a constant hand wave, though Morrigan kept trying to coax her into _'it.'_

"So it's settled. You four find Mundus Slate and Alexis Wesker. I wish I could have been more of a help, But I gotta take the lady home." Steve said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Hey, Don't sweat it, Cap. I know that feel too." Dante assured as he nodded towards Steve.

Back in the alleyway, a few of the knocked out Mundus Slate guards began to wake up. "Abort mission! Nemesis has been killed and we have failed to kill the targets!" The commander ordered as he bursted from the lab room. One of the guards came back with a armored van and the rest began to pour in, carrying important items from the lab room into the van. "Go! Go!" The armored van drove out of the alley and into the street, it's speed and shadyness caught the attention of the group.

"Mundus Slate. Getting away!" Rorschach exclaimed as he shot his grappling gun to the van. The hook caught on the back of the van and the trenchcoated vigilante was sent sliding after the van.

"Catch ya later, Cap. You too... Beth, right?" Dante said with a salute and started a super human sprint to catch up with the van.

"Have a very _fun_ evening, you two." Morrigan said adding an odd emphasis on _'fun.' _The succubus picked up Wade by the under arms and her wings transformed into jet boosters. The mercenary said a goodbye and the two were off. Morrigan's jets made the whole area seem like a hurricane attacked it within seconds, as Beth's hair became a mess and cars became turned over.

Dante managed to catch up to the armored van and with a leap of faith, the demon hunter latched onto the top of the car. Dante helped up Rorschach, who was hanging onto the back doors. Before the white haired demon hunter could rip off the top of the van, Rorschach stopped him. "Wait. This leads us to our destination." The vigilante turned to see the figure of Morrigan and Wade speeding towards the van, "Keep a distance." Rorschach said into his hidden transciever in his collar.

Wade pressed onto his ear and nodded, "Slow down a bit, Morrigan. We gotta follow the van to the corp!" Morrigan sighed and transformed her jets into normal bat wings, keeping a steady speed and distance from the van.

"I'd prefer it if we would go faster and faster..." Morrigan pouted, sounding nearly child like as her sister, Lilith. Though said sister doesn't make as many sexual jokes as her older sibling.

"Ya know Morrigan, You're like a fortune cookie fortune." Wade began, putting on his Deadpool mask again, "Everything you say, Someone can add 'In Bed' after it and it will always work!"

"Do you want me to drop you?" Morrigan threatened, gritting her teeth.

"In be-"

**_IN A DESERTED AREA, NEAR THE CALIFORNIA DESERTS..._**

The sky was half covered in dark clouds but littered with bright stars as they peeked through the clouds. The pinkish orange hue of the sky added on to the beautiful sight. The sun was setting, nightfall is close. The group have reached the city limits and the cold wind blows through the nearly desert area. Rorschach tucked himself in his trenchcoat and used his binoculars to watch the van that they have been trailing drive up to a large facility. Dante sat on the edge of the cliff, something on his mind has made the demon hunter silent. Deadpool sat and watched the stars, his mask moved upwards so he can eat his chimichanga properly. Morrigan sat crosslegged and is to, stargazing, she was always amazed with the sights that this planet had to offer.

Rorschach watched the armored van enter a garage with two armed guards standing by it. The vigilante turns his attention to the front gate, guarded by many armed men and sentry guns. He then took notice to a grate pointed out by a single light and only one guard passed by it. "Through there." Rorschach said as he handed the binoculars to Dante and pointed towards the grate. Dante nodded and pointed their only entrance to Morrigan and Deadpool.

Within a quick teleport, the team had managed to appear in the dark and was able to climb through the grate. Rorschach lead the front, then Dante, Morrigan and Deadpool. The succubus had insisted she would be behind the demon hunter.

"Hurm. A dead end." Rorschach announced in a regretful, but still cold voice.

"Wow. You're a real good detective, bud." Dante remarked as he saw the dead end.

"Quiet. Let's go back." Rorschach said as he backed up. Dante tried but felt Morrigan stay put, thus Dante had his face pushed upwards by Rorschach's backside.

"Get your ass out of my face, Rorschach!" Dante hissed as he struggled to move back.

"I said go back!" Rorschach hissed in return.

"Nah, I think I'll stay put. The view back here is nice. Morrigan's asscheeks are pratically waving at me-OW!" Deadpool was kicked in the face with the succubus's heels.

"Stop messing arou-!" Rorschach and company screamed as the vents broke apart. Resulting them all the land on the floor in pain.

"Uurggh... I bet Katrina isn't having a hard time as us." Dante muttered in pain to Wade.

"I know. I wonder how she and Patty go home anyway..." Deadpool replied.

Dante got up and rubbed his sides, "I got a text from Trish that she came to visit, So I asked her to pick up Patty... And for Katrina, I don't know. Haven't checked my messages."

"I got a message from Peter that said he was with her and a few other friends, I think they'll be alright." Deadpool said as he helped up Rorschach as Dante helped up Morrigan.

"You two seem to care much for this, Katrina. Who would she be?" Morrigan asked with a tone of slight curiosity.

"Katrina is Bulleta." Dante answered and adjusted his coat, "Her real name."

"Ah. Fitting." the succubus said with a smile.

"Discuss this later. We have to hide, I hear something." Rorschach ordered and the team went to find hiding spots. Morrigan flew up and hid from the ceiling, Dante, Rorschach and Deadpool hid behind stacked crates.

After the guards have turned the hallway, the team ran down the hallway. "You really think we can find Alexis in this giant facility?" Deadpool asked as he surveyed the area.

The team came across a room labeled _'A. Wesker'_ a few minutes later. "Oh, That was easy." the merc said as he opened the door. A large room, red carpet, massive glass window that looked over what seems like a factory. Although there was a lack of the room's owner, an empty desk with the tag 'Alexis Wesker' sat by themselves.

"Hurm. I'll search her desk. Find anything about that factory." Rorschach ordered and the team did so. The vigilante pulled out cabinets and searched through them, grabbing files and reading through them quickly. Dante looked from the mirror and examined the factory; rockets, weapons and B.O.W.s in glass pens.

"Alexis has her own little zoo." Dante said with a chuckle as he watched the little monsters practically act peaceful.

Deadpool helped Rorschach search the desk and something caught the merc's eye. The merc grabbed the lone photo frame and examined the black and white photo. There were 13 children in the picture, though it says 'Wesker Family' all the children look completely diverse and different from eachother. One child had an uncanny resemblance to Albert Wesker. To get a better look, Wade removed the photo from the frame and found another picture had fallen out.

"Hey take a look at this." Deadpool said as he handed the vigilante the black and white photo. After this was done, the mercenary picked up the hidden picture and quietly giggled.

It was a picture of Albert and (he guessed) Alexis in their teenage years. Alexis had Albert in a headlock and she was rubbing his head with a hearty expression, as opposed to Albert's annoyed expression. All in all, it seemed like a perfectly normal brother and sister picture.

An alarm began to ring and by default, everyone looked at Deadpool to check if he had done something wrong. "What?!" The merc exclaimed as he looked at all the faces that stared at him.

"I remember that photo." A new voice said, catching the attention of the team and at the same time the alarm shut off.

Alexis Wesker stood at the end of the room with that 'Wesker grin' that Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine have come to despise. Alexis had dark aviators, an open dark grey blazer with it's sleeves pulled up and a black dress shirt under it with black leather gloves. She wore black pants that fit her slender legs and black boots. She wasn't exactly skinny and flat nor curvy and busty, more like the plain look with a slight tomboy feel to it. She had shoulder length crimson hair that had it's front bangs brushed back to resemble the ol' Wesker slick hair.

"So many memories come from that photo... Maybe that's why I hid it?"

"Hammana." Deadpool quietly said and Dante was about to give a cat whistle, but Morrigan had beaten him too it.

_It was fight or flirt..._ Rorschach mentally thought as he watched his three team members oggle the one they have been looking for all the time. "Hurm... Alexis Wesker." Rorschach called as he stepped forward, fists clenched.

"Multiple cities around the world. Ravaged due to your actions." He cracked his knuckles, "Any last words?"

Alexis' smirk never left, "I actually do. I'm glad you four have came here personally, I can pick up where my guards and Nemesis left off." She brushed her hair back, "You and many others have been a thorn on my side for long enough."

Rorschach dashed towards Alexis and threw a right hook at her. Alexis casually dodged the blow and did the same for the other flurry of fists Rorschach delivered. "Is this what the best could send?" The crimson haired Wesker said with a short laugh, she lifted her leg up and kicked Rorschach in the gut, sending him across the room.

Alexis pushed up her glasses, "Pathetic." Deadpool teleported behind her and slashed his katana downward, Alexis spun to the right and tackled Wade, grabbing him by the throat and the left arm. Alexis made a super speed dash and used Wade's body to cushion her crash into the wall. Dante ran and shot at Alexis simultaneously, the latter lived up to her Wesker surname as she dodged the bullets within seconds.

She teleported herself, leaving an eerie grey smoke behind. Dante sensed that she had teleported behind him and aimed his weapons behind him. The demon hunter shot at Alexis and quickly realized she turned out to be a fake image, with the real Alexis coming up from behind and sending a two handed smash on Dante's collarbone. The demon hunter fell to the floor and made a short shout of suprise and pain, Alexis grabbed Dante's legs and tossed him towards the window.

Dante fell into the factory, Wade was stuck in a wall and Rorschach layed on the floor trying his best to catch his breath and ignore the immense pain. All that was left was Morrigan, who circled the room with Alexis.

"I'll be sure to end your life quickly, demon." Alexis said, adjusting her glasses and brushing off her blazer.

Morrigan raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "I'll be more of a match for you, mortal. I'm doing the demon realm a practical favor, As you seem to be the one erupting portals within our realm and disturbing peace."

"Simple research and tests. Your realm is truly fascinating..." Alexis replied. "Though my mission is to bring a clean slate upon this world and many after it. All these spills and ripples in reality. All these different worlds merged with eachother. All these demons, all these monsters, all these 'superheroes' are diseases and filth brought onto the innocent people."

"I believe everything is fascinating. What is your point?"

"I am doing all that I can to free the innocent people from this unfortunate events. Do you know how much damage is caused during a super human brawl or even how many innocents are hurt?"

Morrigan scoffed, "Coming from the woman who sends the undead and monsters upon cities. How do you even expect to clean off this planet? Let alone the two worlds?"

Alexis smirked and nodded towards the factory that she had thrown Dante into. Morrigan turned her head and examined the rockets, that turned out to be large nukes with the names of large scale areas. The succubus went wide eyed when she noticed the rockets labeled to target, New York, Makai and many others.

"You plan on nuking everything?! You must be some kind of-" Morrigan was cut short as Alexis grabbed the back of her neck and brought a bone crushing grip onto it.

Alexis gritted her teeth and grabbed Morrigan's left arm, the crimson haired Wesker twisted the succubus' arm. "You were saying?" Alexis sneered when she heard Morrigan's small moans of pain. "I never tried this before... How does a succubus operate without her wings? Let's see shall we?" Alexis grabbed both of Morrigan's wings and pulled onto them with teases of her strength. Morrigan screamed in pain and she was smashed into Alexis' desk.

"NO!" Rorschach roared as he grabbed both of Alexis' hands and pried them off of Morrigan's wings. The redhead flinched in suprise from the sudden interuption and was met with Rorschach's fist. The vigilante delivered a low blow to Alexis' gut and a haymaker to her temple, Rorschach stumbled a bit as he had lost most of his breath from the kick he was forced to take. Alexis backed up and held onto her face, "Now you have done it..." She hissed as she removed her aviators, revealing her cat like orange eyes. Alexis grabbed Rorschach and threw him towards the wall, then catching up to him with a sprint and delivering a knee to his gut.

The vigilante fell his knees and heard the distinct sound of Deadpool's teleportation device. "DEADPOOL UP IN YOUR SHIT!" The merc shouted as he impaled Alexis with both of his katanas and sent a strong jab to the back of her head. The merc helped up Rorschach and the two went over to Morrigan to help her up.

Alexis placed her aviators back on and chuckled at the katanas, she pulled them out of her body and tossed them away. "There is no where to run!" She exclaimed as she tackled the merc and the two crashed through the window, landing onto the facility. Deadpool and Alexis entered a scuffle, the mercenary momentarily ended it with an uppercut, sending the redhead flying back.

"My grandma taught me that move!" Deadpool quipped and dusted his hands off. He found Dante and helped him up, "You alright, bro?"

Dante gritted his teeth, "I'm good, I'm just really lazy. I could use a pizza though." The two saw Alexis move in the blink of the eye towards them, she held both of the merc's necks with her hands and dragged them across the floor.

Alexis spun around with two red mercs in tow and threw them into a pen full of zombies. Deadpool and Dante scrambled to get up as the zombies surrounded them, of course the undead were brought down quickly. _  
_

"Will you ever give in? I am doing what is right... Albert has killed our _'father'_ and proposed that he would be some _'god'_ with all of his nonsense about Uroboros." Alexis said as she walked towards the two mercs, removing her blazer and pulled out two handguns that were strapped to her dress shirt. "I'm not destroying these worlds... I'm saving it!" Alexis shouted as she shot at the two with her dual Desert Eagles.

Deadpool aimed his MP5 and it was shot out of his hands, "Aw crap!" Alexis smirked and shot the merc's teleporter, just by a few inches she could have blown it up by Deadpool managed to move just in time. "Aw shit!" He yelled as he tried to test his teleporter, it began to spark and not respond correctly, so the best choice was to take cover. Dante dashed at the redheaded Wesker with Rebellion and slashed as fast as she dodged. The thing that Dante hated about fighting Albert Wesker was that he was clever and knew how to use his powers, the same can be said for his sister now.

"Give up, already." Alexis sneered as she caught Rebellion and gave Dante a backhand, sending the demon hunter stumbling back. Dante roared a feral cry and grabbed Alexis' head with both hands and delivered a strong knee to her face. Aviators sent flying off, half cracked and broken in half. The demon hunter wasn't done yet, he grabbed Alexis by the collar and sending strong hooks to her gut, sides and head.

Deadpool appeared behind Alexis and grabbed her a chokehold, just what she had wanted. Deadpool lifted her up and accidently gave Alexis the chance to send a two legged kick to Dante's chest. The redhead lifted her legs upwards and shifted her weight to allow her to fall, Deadpool soon found himself in the air all of the sudden and Alexis grabbed Deadpool's mask, then smashed him into the floor. Dante rushed and tackled Alexis before she could further hurt his ally, the two were sent crashing into tables littered with science utensils.

Dante's phone had slid next to a knocked out Wade. The phone was ringing, showing the caller ID.

_Katrina_

_Slide To Answer_

Rorschach helpd up Morrigan, "Can you walk?" The vigilante asked. The succubus gave a silent nod and searched the room. "Dante and Wade are down there." Rorschach answered her silent question, nodding towards the factory behind the broken glass window.

"Let's go." Morrigan said as she lifted up Rorschach and flew him down to the factory.

Alexis sat on top of Dante, swinging fists onto the demon hunter's face. "You just don't give up..."

After each punch, Dante would let out a small laugh. "Alex, I think you're going into this too fast. We just met and now you are suddenly on my lap giving me a 'beating?' Haha! Get it? Becau-" Alexis grabbed Dante's hair and punched him, sending his head back down to the metal floor. "Enough! It's not funny!"

"Oh, But I do enjoy Dante's jokes more than Wade's." Morrigan said as she sent out a flurry of spiked tipped tendrils to subdue Alexis and hold her up. The redhead struggled to rip the tendrils off.

Rorschach grabbed Dante's hand and lifted him up, "Where's Wade?" Dante asked. Rorschach shrugged.

Deadpool woke up to the sound of the ringtone that had been specifically chosen for their tomboy roommate. He mumbled at first and removed his mask, trying to regain his senses. When he realized a second time that it was Bulleta's ringtone, he shot upwards and grabbed the phone, before the ringtone could end he answered the phone.

"Katrina?" Wade heard the blonde breathing heavily over the phone and even sniffling.

_"W-Wade?! Please, Where you?! I've called more than 20 times already!"_ Wade could hear Katrina suddenly quiet down as if she was hiding from something, her voice over the phone not being her usual loud tone supported this. She sounded frightened, like an actual frightened young girl.

"We're fighting Alexis. Did Peter drop you off?" Wade said nonchalantly. He realized his mistake as he heard Katrina nearly scream until she shut her mouth.

_"-O-Oh my God... Peter..."_

"Kid, What's wrong?"

_"Everybody's gone... I-I'm alone..."_

"Katrina? Katrina?!"

A noise sounding identical to a window breaking was heard over the phone and the sound of gargling and laughing. In the first time of his life, he finally heard Katrina let out a blood curdling scream.

_"NO! GET AWA-"_ The line went off.

It felt like his heart stopped for an eternity once the line ended. Wade stared at the contact picture of Katrina before the convo cut off. The merc gripped the phone, he noticed the distinct 'Low Battery' logo flashing on Dante's phone. "My God..." The mercenary felt like giving up this whole 'Chase Alexis Wesker for weeks' and save the young girl who had a whole life ahead of her. Wade clenched his fists and ran to find Dante.

"D-Dante... Dante? DANTE!" Wade screamed out, catching the attention of the team and Alexis.

"Wade, what's wrong?!" Dante asked his friend, now sounding concerned over Wade's tone, he knew he was not playing around this time.

"Katrina's in trouble! She called your phone and I answered... I think she's-" Wade felt his heart ache. Dante knew what he was talking about and his eyes widened.

While the heroes were concerned with their own, Alexis managed to slip up her collar and speak into her transciever. "Self destruct facility. Save all the data you can. Abort mission!" She hissed and an alarm began to start again.

_"ATTENTION. SELF DESTRUCT IN 15 MINUTES."_ A woman's voice over the speaker said.

"What the hell?!" Dante cursed outloud.

"Dante! We have to help Katrina!"

"I know! But we have to get the hell out of here right now!"

A circular shaped white hallway opened up, with three guards aiming their weapons towards the team. "Madame, We'll help you!" One of the guards exclaimed as they shot their weapons, Morrigan was forced to drop Alexis and take cover. Rorschach rolled to cover and Dante and Wade attacked the guards.

"There's the exit! Let's go!" Wade exclaimed as he finished off the last guard, dropping his last weapon and running to the hallway. Dante, Morrigan and Rorschach followed. Alexis gritted her teeth as she got up.

"We're not finished yet!" She screamed as she sprinted after the team.

As he ran, Wade unbuckled his teleporter and scanned the damage. _Only one teleport left? This thing had limits?!_ He mentally exclaimed. _One teleport means only one person can go..._ He thought as he played out many plans throughout his head.

Morrigan felt her ankle gripped by a leather glove and the succubus was brought down from the air into the ground. Alexis Wesker had caught up and had Morrigan in a chokehold. "No escape!" Alexis shouted. Morrigan reached out to Dante as she tried to pry the redhead off of her.

"Morrigan!" Dante exclaimed as stopped his sprint to run back to help the succubus. Wade and Rorschach turned around to see the distraction that could kill all of them.

_This is it, Wade._

The mercenary stopped Rorschach before he could drag Dante and leave Morrigan behind. "Rorschach, Don't! I'll help them, You get out of here!"

Rorschach tilted his head, "What? Are you insane?!" The vigilante felt a metal belt like contraption was handed to him, He looked down to see Wade had given him his teleporter.

"Rorschach, You are the one of the few people that I can trust to protect my friends. I need you to do a big favor, Please. I already set the coordinates, I need you to teleport back to Norwood and find our friend: Katrina Schmitz. Please, If she's in trouble, keep her safe and save her... She's just a young girl who has a whole life ahead of her! She means the world to me and Dante."

A different mix of emotions filled Rorschach, he hasn't heard Wade Wilson sound so worried and scared. The vigilante always wondered if the mercenary was truly a lost child, using the 'Deadpool' persona to cover up his true feelings. This turned out to be the truth, Wade Wilson really cared for his friends. He wasn't a murderous psychopath... Atleast not anymore lately. If these two, Dante Sparda and Katrina Schmitz can truly bring out Wade's side before the insanity hit him. Then maybe, the chance of redemption was possible.

"...Okay." Rorschach said as he took the teleporter.

"Go on, Just press the red button! Get out of here, We can handle ourselves!" Wade shouted, pushing Rorschach furthur and furthur away from them. The mercenary went back to assist Dante.

With a red flash, Rorschach was gone.

"You'll be the first to try out the new self destruction feature!" Alexis Wesker screamed, orange eyes ablazing, as she smashed Dante into a wall and at the same time she was impaled with Morrigan's barbed tendrils. The redhead pulled out her dual Desert Eagle and shot at the two demons. Now weaponless, Wade grabbed Alexis' wrist and twisted it. Causing her drop one of her handguns. "Damn you!"

"Albert was right! You are a bitch!" Wade yelled back as he was returned with a nose breaking punch from Alexis.

**_THE TOWN OF NORWOOD, 7:00 PM_**

Rorschach reappeared and the vigilante watched as Wade's teleporter power down and spark on fire. The vigilante grunted and threw the teleporter on the ground, stomping out the fire. He grumbled and picked it back up once the flames had died out. Believing it could still be repaired, he folded it and placed it in a large pocket of his coat. The cold winds blow through the empty streets, it was a dark night with full moon. Rorschach stuffed his hands into his pockets, not knowing where to start for his search of the young girl.

Until he heard another scream.

_**Must persist.**_

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_So now we tune in to what Deadpool and Dante are doing... Yeah._**

**_Steve Rogers, Beth Marks (Waitress from the Avengers), Roschach (From Watchmen) and the return of Morrigan Aensland. AND the final reveal of Alexis Wesker._**

**_Don't ask why Rorschach is in this, I must've been smoking some shit or something ahusghaosfa. Jk i don't do that im not cool enough. Since Deadpool and Rorschach pull eachother off so perf i just added him in because im lame and keep doing stupid crossovers with this story kill meh._**

**_I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I'd make a super awesome game and shit._**

**_The characters belong to Marvel and Capcom._**

**_Rorschach belongs to DC... fuck that._**

**_Alexis Wesker is an idea inspired from this stupid rumor that the so called 'alex wesker' was a girl or some shit and i was like ' oh thats pretty cool a girl wesker ' so yeah. but it wasn't a girl so nao im sad :C _**

**_Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!_**


	9. Revelations and Realization

**-The Red Scare-**

The lone tomboy picked up the jean jacket and held to it tightly, her expression becoming more worried as her eyes scanned the whole kitchen. "Peter?" Bulleta called, the sound of her voice being the only noise in the suddenly quiet house. She glanced at the half closed windows and turned her head away for a seconds. A loud crashing noise quickly made her turn her head back, the table was knocked over and the windows were torn apart.

"What the hell?" Bulleta whispered to herself as she uncautiously pushed the table aside and poke her head out of the window, searching for the one responsible. She felt something brush up against her shoulder and instinct kicked in.

Bulleta swung at the air and locked eyes with a suprised Filia, the latter luckily had stepped back in time to avoid the punch. "Eh - Sorry, Filia."

Filia shook her head and nervously smiled, "No, It was my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." She noticed the bloodied jacket Bulleta held onto and bit her lip, "Uh. Ben is waiting for us, I had to lug Joe and Silvia's unconsious body to the car."

The blonde sighed, "Sorry. Again." Filia crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The two stood in silence for minutes until the parasitic hair broke the ice.

"So who's driving?" Samson grumbled.

**_NORWOOD STREETS..._**

The car stopped at the red light.

Bulleta gripped the steering wheel and pressed her forehead into it. Filia sat in the passenger seat next to her, a growing sense of fear filled her as she watched the blonde shiver for a second.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Bulleta said under her breath.

"He's gone. I don't know where he went. When that thing showed up and attacked us, Peter just suddenly disappeared." Ben answered.

The blonde punched the steering wheel, the car let out a loud honk that suprised other drives on the road. "THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! Someone can't just disappear like that!"

"Hey, calm down!" Filia shouted at Bulleta, succesfully making the angry blonde simmer down in her seat. "There has been alot of out of the ordinary things that happened today, alright? We just have to settle down and think this over!"

Bulleta stared off into the street in silence and drove when the green light had appeared. After a near silent hour of driving, save for Silvia's snoring and Filia mumbling conversations with Samson, they arrived infront of the local hospital.

"I'm gonna register Ben into the hospital. Are you gonna watch after them?" Bulleta asked as she unbelted her seatbelt. Filia didn't bother to look and just nodded instead.

Bulleta entered the hospital and felt the cold air nearly freeze off her legs and face, she pulled up her hood and rubbed her legs as she approached the nurse standing behind a desk. The nurse spun in her chair, being a big boned woman with a unusually large mole on her nose, thick eyebrows and an ugly look. The nurse's eyes scanned the young blonde, making mental insults to her exposing clothing and hairstyle.

"Whaddya want?" The nurse asked in a raspy voice that just perfected her not so perfect appearance.

"I need help bringing in my friends, two are knocked out cold and one is severely injured." Bulleta stated as she basically had a stare down with the nurse. The nurse slid a peice of paper the read 'registration' towards the blonde.

Bulleta grabbed a clipboard and walked away with the paper. The blonde took a seat and wrote down the names of her injured friends quickly. The sound of a lighter flickering made Bulleta stop for a moment as she looked up to see a young woman sitting across from her. The woman looked about in her mid-20's and was of Asian decent - most likely Japanese. She wore a brown leather jacket and blue jeans, a simple casual look. The odd feature was the cold dark eyes that stared at Bulleta and the habit of flickering a lighter inside a hospital.

"Weird." Bulleta mumbled to herself and finished up writing. She turned in the paper and the nurse called up a few officers and doctors to bring in the registered three. Bulleta glanced at the young woman, still flickering a lighter and staring at her. The blonde shook her head and waited near the door.

Doctors carried Ben via stretcher into the hospital and escorted Silvia in a wheelchair. Filia walked in with a now-awake Joe, though the movie-fanatic followed the doctors that escorted Silvia. Bulleta and Filia stayed behind, the blonde looked back at the seat and noticed the woman from earlier had disappeared.

"They'll be okay. Don't worry." Another nurse assured the two girls as she walked quickly to catch up with the doctors.

Bulleta and Filia sat down on a couch. "I never thought my first day of school would be like this." The raven haired girl said with a sigh. The blue eyed blonde nodded in agreement and slumped on the couch.

Filia twiddled a strand of hair and spun it around her index finger, "You free this weekend?" She asked the crimson clad blonde.

"Eh? Probably. You wanna hang out, huh?"

Filia smirked and nodded, Bulleta chuckled, "Alright Alright - Oh, Hold on I gotta take this." Bulleta stood up and took out her phone, she walked out of the hospital and looked at the caller I.D.

Her eyes lit up and a large smile formed on her lips, "Patty!"

_"Hi! How was school?"_ Patty greeted cheerfully.

"Been better - Someone died."

Bulleta heard a sigh from the other line,_ "You sound like you are used to it."_

"Actually..."

Patty shushed Bulleta,_ "-Nevermind that! Lady picked me up from school and now we're home, Trish is here too!"_

Blue eyes opened up in suprise, "They're actually there? Wow. Dante is in for a suprise soon."

_"Are you coming home yet?"_ Patty asked.

Bulleta shook her head even though Patty couldn't see her, "No... Not yet. I have a few problems on my hand that I need to sort out."

Patty's cheerful voice dimmed down to a more childlike worried tone, _"Whaaat? But - Why can't you get Dante and Wade to help you?"_

"You and me both know we don't know where the hell they are." Bulleta turned her head to see a figure wearing a gasmask with a square visor and a black military uniform. Her eyes scanned down to see the person held a lighter in hand.

"...Shit."

Bulleta ran recklessly down the hospital hallways. She felt the heat come up from behind her and she dropped to the floor, barely being small enough to avoid a long stream of fire that stretched throughout the whole hallway. Bulleta pressed the phone to her ear, "Patty! I'll be right back, There's someone trying to kill me again!"

_"What?! Wa-"_

Bulleta ended the call and pocketed her phone. "Sorry, babe. Not now..." She joked to herself as she quickly got on her feet and ran to find the waiting room. The gasmasked figure appeared, armed with a flamethrower, and shot another stream at the blonde. Bulleta felt her back become engulfed in a extreme burning feeling, her jacket had caught on fire. She crashed into a wall and gripped onto the fire alarm, as she fell she pulled it down. An alarm rung throughout the hospital and water began to pour down. Now completely drenched, she removed her jacket and saw that the entire back of it had been burned off completely. Bulleta felt water running down her and facepalmed when she realized the back of her tanktop had been burned off as well.

"Atleast I didn't get any marks..." She said with a short laugh as she looked back to see that the one trying to burn her alive had disappeared. Bulleta ran to find her friends, leaving behind her red jacket. Being dressed only in shorts and a tank top while cold water sprays throughout the hospital is another funny story to tell Dante and Wade.

The blonde passed by scattering officers, doctors and patients alike as she ran to find the waiting room. She kicked open the door leading to her destination and her eyes widened to see that the entire room had been completely destroyed. "Jesus Christ! ... Filia! Where are you?!"

Her ocean blue eyes saw a few SWAT officers run through the room, one of them yelling, "There is a terrorist attack on the Norwood Hospital! They have taken hostages! Repeat, they have taken hostages! 19 dead, many more injured!" Upon hearing this, Bulleta felt her breath had been taken away for a moment as if she was hit straight in the chest with a sledgehammer.

Bulleta went down the same hallway the officers had went to and ended up bumping into Joe and Silvia. "Katrina!" The couple said in union and the two embraced said blonde in a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe!" Bulleta pleaded and the two released their grip on her.

"Uh... Where's your jacket?" Joe asked and circled the blonde. "...And the back of your shirt?"

Bulleta smacked Joe across the head. "Stop looking!"

Silvia shot a glare at Joe, making the cold enough feeling of the hospital to a freezing level. Silvia removed her light blue leather jacket and placed it over Bulleta. "Katrina, We have some bad news." The beige haired girl said solemnly. Bulleta was prepared for the worse.

"...They took Filia." Joe said with his teeth grinding together.

Bulleta felt her heart stop, "Hu... What?" Silvia began to sniffle and she held onto Bulleta as she quietly cried on the blonde's shoulder.

"They too-"

"WHO DID?!" Bulleta shouted with every ounce of anger in her. Silvia tried to hold her back from hurting Joe.

The three slowly turned their heads down the hall. Bulleta's eyes narrowed when she saw the two figures. The two mercenaries that had shot at Peter and Ben's home.

"Get out of here." Bulleta whispered to Joe and Silvia. The two stared into the eyes of Bulleta, that were completely focused on the figures in the end of the hall. "You two go to my apartment, find my friend Patty and make sure she is safe - and STAY there. I live in the Lakeside Towne Center, it's not too far from here. Understand?"

Joe quickly nodded, Silvia kept quiet. "Oi! What are you two doing? Get out of here. Now!" The couple ran off to find an exit, making one last look at Bulleta who disappeared from their view as the ongoing sprinklers made the hospital misty.

"I don't know what the fuck you guys want with me. We're gonna settle this and I'm not gonna let you live this time." Bulleta spat as she walked towards them, pulling out her Uzi.

"The boss was right. Taking your lil' girlfriend would finally make you come after us instead." The sniper said aloud, Eagle Eyes pulled out his Sten SMG. The Untoten Lunge remained silent and still gripping the MP-40 tightly.

"Where did you take her?" Bulleta said. The two didn't answer. "WHERE IS SHE?!" The blonde demanded, her hair had become drenched and it completely covered the top half of her face.

"You want her?" Eagle Eyes said with a grin hidden behind his bandana. The flamethrower weilding one arrived, dragging Filia's body right behind them.

"Come along and git her."

Bulleta's blue eyes burned with rage, she kicked a food cart towards the three and dashed at them with a combat knife in her left hand and the Uzi in the right. Everything seem to have moved in slow motion when Bulleta noticed the claymore mines placed down, her eyes widened as the cart ran into it. A booming explosion obliterated the hallway, smoke and flames spread across the wreckage of what used to be the halls leading to the waiting room. Bulleta pushed off a door that had knocked her down. She was grabbed by the hair and dragged across the wrecked floor, Eagle Eyes smashed the blonde's head into a sink and rushed his knee into her face. The sniper left Bulleta to fall to the floor, she rolled to her side and coughed up blood.

Bulleta was grabbed by her collar and came face to face with the one who had burned up her clothing from earlier. The gasmask's visor the flamethrower wielder wore was completely reflective, making it impossible to determine who was behind the mask. "Heart Burn. Finish the lil' blondie off." Eagle Eyes ordered from a few feet away.

"Not yet, You son of a-" Bulleta shoved her combat knife into Heart Burn's chest and kicked the mercenary away. "-BITCH!" The blonde turned to the sniper and tackled him. Bulleta pulled out a lone lead pipe and swung left to right on Eagle Eye's head.

"Die! Die! Die!" Bulleta shouted and the tremors of impact shook her arms. When she saw blood splatter, the blonde began to laugh uncontrollably. Before she could deal the last swing, another pair of hands grabbed her arms.

"No! This is exactly what he wants you to do!" The 'oh-so-silent' Untoten Lunge spoke out with a mild/faint German accent. Bulleta gasped for breath as she dropped the lead pipe.

"Who is the hell is _'he'_ supposed to be!?" Bulleta demanded as she pushed away the soldier. A ear throbbing screeching sound came about and erupted throughout the whole area. Bulleta screamed and covered her ears, trying her best to block out the noise. Blood began to pour down her nose and her eyes were becoming heavy. She fell to her knees and cupped her palms into her ears, coughing up more blood as the noise became louder.

Bulleta's vision and hearing began to deteriorate as her knees gave in and she fell to the floor. Her body was giving in and it felt like she was being frozen alive.

"I was... t... late...!"

"Whot the hel... was yo... ...oblem, ya ...ody ...zi?! Wh... ...dn't ya ki... ...er!"

"The... prob.. was ..ou!"

She heard more than the two arguing, she began to hear a third voice and a fourth voice as well.

"Whadd... Y'a... ...ust gon... l... h... for dea...?!"

"He... leeding..."

Her vision became blurry, she saw a thin black blob overlooking her. Bulleta laid her head to the side and saw a mere glimpse of ruby eyes staring back at her.

"F-Filia...?"

"...Help..."

**_..._**

_"What is your name?"_

_"...Edwin Tucker."_

_"I said - What is your name?"_

_"And I said - Edwin Tucker."_

_"Hehehehahaa! We got us a little joker here!"_

Patty hummed a song as she sat crosslegged on the black leather couch and watched the officer slap the alien repeatedly. Trish leaned in on the back of the couch and stared at the T.V. "What are we even watching?" The busty woman asked.

"I dunno. It's very weird." Patty replied.

_"-And speak some fucking English!"_

_"I'm speaking English, sir..."_

The officer pulled the lamp to show his face, _"Look at my face. Do you see my face? I have not have coffee in three hours, my wife is pregnant - I might have diabetes. Do I look like the motherfucker to play with right now?"_

Trish hopped over the couch and sat right next to Patty, "Why does this remind me so much of how Dante and Wade interrogate people?"

_"Phooone hoome..."_ The alien mumbled as his index finger began to glow.

_"The fuck is wrong with his finger?"_ The second officer asked.

_"That shit got herpies."_ The first officer said._ "What did he say?"_

The alien brushed his finger on the officer's lips, _"Phone home!"_

Patty began to laugh hysterically when the officer slapped the alien and began stabbing the insides of his head. The officer was ripping out the insides of the alien that oddly contained yarn and plastic bags.

_"YOU DON'T FUCKING LISTEN!"_ The officer yelled as he shot the alien to death while the second officer tried to hold him back.

Trish facepalmed, "_Exactly_ like those two idiots..."

"It's about to be 4 o'clock. When are they coming home?" Patty asked the demoness.

"Eeehh... Who knows?"

Patty bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her worried feel. "Well wherever they are... I hope they are okay."

**_..._**

_"Report."_

"We got the two girls, The couple escaped though."

_"Joseph Black and Silvia O'Connor are mere distractions. Our master could rid of them if he wanted, despite their powers. What of the two clones?"_

"The blonde one is exactly where we want him, the other one is on the loose."

_"Affirmative. Kill switch is on."_

"Yes sir."

_"Sending the Laughter to assist."_

"Aw, I hate that lil' bloke!"

_**...**_

Ben Reilly awoke, not in a hospital bed, but in a small concrete room with the worse possible conditions: rotting ceiling, dusty floor, the old bricks sprawled with unrecognizable wordings. "Not again..." Ben mumbled as he cracked his neck and got to his feet. He pushed up against his spine and did a few stretches. _How long have I been out?_ He thought to himself, a look of suprise overcame his tired eyes when he noticed his school backpack on the floor.

The few hours of rest managed to heal up Ben, thanks to good ol' healing factor, Which was not nearly as good Wolverine's or Deadpool's but it works - so thanks anyway.

Suiting up in the newest version of the Scarlet Spider costume, inspired by Peter's costume. It lacked the web design and it's red color was much more darker, instead of a regular hoodie Ben had used a navy sleeveless jean jacket with a matching hoodie inside instead, his own custome spider symbol imprinted in the middle. Other than that, everything was the same, pure white lenses instead of the yellow peices Peter used - Exposed web shooters, pouches and the reliable belt.

The Scarlet Spider stretched his fingers out and balled his fists up, the wallcrawler launched a front kick to the old door and sent it flying in peices.

Sensing danger, he rolled to the side and dodged a stream of fire that ignited the wooden boxes and barrels. The wallcrawler was forced to jump from wall to wall to avoid the explosions and debris. The gasmasked arsonist showed itself and threw a few grenades at the Scarlet Spider.

_Gotta stop him before he brings this whole place down!_

The crimson wallcrawler webbed up the grenades to contain the explosions and he made a leap towards the arsonist. While in the air he twisted his body to avoid a thin stream of fire shot from the flamethrower his opponent held. The Scarlet Spider grabbed the gasmasked burner by the shoulders and slammed them onto the floor.

"You look familair. Close relative of Pyro? Maybe cousin in law or something?" He taunted as he webbed the arsonist to the ground.

The Scarlet Spider shielded his eyes when the arsonist burned through the webbing and created a flash of yellow that blinded the entire area. Once he could see again, the wallcrawler saw that the entire warehouse has been ignited. "Ya see! Only you can prevent forest fires! In this case, it's probably warehouse fires." He taunted once more as the crimson wallcrawler crouched into a fighting stance.

"H-Heart Burn." A mysteriously soothing voice came from beneath the gasmask. It was enough evidence that this pyromaniac was female. She stood with the flamethrower aimed towards the suprised Scarlet Spider. The wallcrawler was given few options as the warehouse was being melted down peice by peice from the flames, he did his best to dodge the streams of fire shot at him and the regular flames blazing from everywhere.

The crimson wallcrawler managed to block a fireball with a quickly made web shield - the flames ended up melting through the shield and it gave Ben the pain of a thousand hot pans on your arms. "Ow! That stings!" He shouted as he dropped his shield, The Scarlet Spider adjusted his webshooters and shot impact webbing towards the 'Heart Burned' arsonist to combat the flames. Steel strong webbing versus Burning hot flames.

The pyromaniac dodged the web shots and aimed her flamethrower once more, only to realize that her fuel tanks have been emptied. Heart Burn clicked on the trigger continuously and her head switched from the barrel of the weapon to the approaching Scarlet Spider.

"Someone is out of gas? How about we go out for some burritos and we can laugh about this whole thing - Trust me we're both gonna have enough gas after it."

The arsonist dropped the flamethrower and the backpack, she bum rushed the wallcrawler with a unique knife in hand. The Scarlet Spider ducked to avoid the swipe and with the intention of wanting to end this quickly - He held back most of his strength and brought an uppercut to the pyro's chin. She fell to the floor and was taken care of.

"Well that went better than expected." Ben said to himself, his consience reminded him of his situation. "Oh right, the burning warehouse. Uhh..." He looked around quickly, "No one is here but us. Better leave while we still can."

The Scarlet Spider crouched down and carried Heart Burn over his shoulder, he looked on the floor and noticed the engraving of the knife she dropped. Japanese characters, but Ben couldn't translate it. He took the knife and sheathed it into the appropriate holder on the owner's body and made his escape.

Ben Reilly looked at the blazing warehouse from afar and the sound of fire trucks coming to solve the situation. He held onto his mask and grumbled when he knew he had to patch up his costume once more. Ben turned to the arsonist's body on the floor, She's sleeping peacefully.

"Alright lady, Let's see who you are..." Ben said aloud as he crouched and reached for the gasmask. His wrist was suddenly grabbed by the arsonist and she used her other hand to reach for her gasmask, signalling that she would do the honors of taking off her own mask. Ben brought back his hand and watched as the pyro awkwardly try and remove her gasmask.

Gasmask fell to the floor, if he hadn't known any better Ben would have guessed that she was stripping - But she was just removing her jacket and gasmask only. Messy short dark hair covered most of the young woman's sweating face - No make up on, She didn't need it anyway. She would be considered 'mildly attractive' or 'kinda cute' to others. She had forest green eyes that somehow reflected exhaustion, Not to mention the visible bags that proved for lack of sleep helped her stare being weirder.

Ben stuck on his hand, "Hello - My name is Ben Reilly." The woman stared at the hand and then continued her unusual gaze. "Uh, You can understand English right? Okay, give me a minute uh..."

Ben tapped on his forehead and an invisible lightbulb appeared behind him, "Ah! Okay - Bonjour? Je m'appelle Ben Reilly." The scarlet wallcrawler then pretended to twist an invisible moustache on his lips. Still the woman didn't budge - only stare.

_Does she look French to you, idiot?_

_Quiet you._

"This won't go anywhere..." Ben mumbled as he thought of his last 'good' idea, "Okay one more try."

The woman slightly tilted her head to the side as if she's trying to silently guess what the odd man was trying to tell her.

"Ohh-hi-yoo? Er... Moshi Mushi? Benu Righl-!" Ben interuppted himself and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing he had failed. He heard a short giggle and realized that the woman had began chuckling.

"_'Ohayo_.' Hai?" The woman said as she moved her hands back and forth as if she was teaching a small child how to speak Japanese.

"Oh! Right - Heh. Hi. You understand English?"

The woman nodded and began to laugh again.

Ben sighed and smiled, "So you were just playing with me, I see. But how about we start over, first off your name and the reason for all this crap happening to me and my friends. Okay?"

She brushed her bangs away from her dark green eyes and nodded, her laughing had been cut short once Ben had asked the question. "M-Marika Kuroki. I'd ... like to thank you for saving me."

Ben raised a blonde eyebrow, "Huh?" He asked, bemused.

_**...**_

"Not so funny now isn't it?" Bulleta spat as she pulled up the collar of a hoodied man wearing a skullmask. "Who's laughing now?!" She shouted as she swung a hook onto the man's head.

"Hah!" The skullmask chuckled as he hit the floor and more blood poured from his head, "I'll be laughing, I'll ALWAYS be laughing!" Bulleta shook her head and stomped the man's chest.

"Thanks for the ammo by the way, Way to suck at shooting a gun. Who the hell uses a gun sideways anyway?" Bulleta said as she pocketed the Glock and picked up the discarded MAC-11, "Haven't used these in years - Ever since I replaced them with good ol' Uzi."

The laughing man got to his knees, "Heh-hah. But I gave you a run for your money right? I bet you're gonna just gonna drop to the floor from exhaustion anytime soon..."

Bulleta shot a glare at the masked man, She had enough training that she wouldn't even be considered a normal teenage girl anymore, so she doubted she would drop dead from exhaustion from a few battles.

"...And if that doesn't put you down... Maybe -" Bulleta didn't have enough time to react when the maniac stuck a needle onto her leg that contained a green fluid. " - THIS WILL!"

The blonde kicked him straight in the face and removed the needle, only half of the fluid has made it inside her. Bulleta took in a heavy breath and grabbed the man by the collar, "What the fuck did you just do to me?!"

"The question is... Will you have enough sanity to handle what's next!?" The maniac let out an insane cackle, crossing the line of Bulleta's patience. The blonde flipped a combat knife in the air and caught it, making a clean cut on the laughing man's throat. Bulleta kicked down the limp body of her opponent and cleaned off the blood from her blade. Blue eyes stared down at the body.

"Too late. You fuckers already drained what was left of my sanity."

Bulleta removed the skullmask from her latest kill, A young African American male that looked near 18 or 19. She shook her head and felt that she might have seen this young man at school before. Tossing the skullmask away she walked out of the room.

She dropped her knife and held onto her stomach, "Son of a bitch..." She mumbled as she used the wall as a crutch. "That damn syringe." Bulleta felt her legs burning up and her insides twisting and turning. Her vision was becoming blurry again and blood began to pour from her nose once more.

"N-Not again..."

The blonde moved throughout the abandoned home with a blurry vision, she often stumbled and nearly tripped. "No. Not again..." She had barely managed to wake up just in time before that skullfaced psycho who called himself, _'Devious Laughter'_ tried to kill her in the abandonded home. All she remembers was that half of the hospital was blown up, the tall dark figure and Filia whispering for help.

Bulleta stopped in her tracks when she saw a shadow appear not to far from her, a shadow she recognized to well.

"...No. No! NO!"

She fell backwards and landed on her backside, the shadow slowly began to make it's way towards her. "Get away from me!" Bulleta desperately reached for her pistol and aimed at the shadow, she couldn't see right and her hands were wobbly. It wasn't just the syringe that made her suddenly act this way.

She didn't know how many times she had shot but when she heard the weapon emit a clicking sound, she knew she had to go. Bulleta got to her feet and began to run, she didn't know where to go but all she knows is that she had to run. No matter what.

Bulleta turned her head back for a moment to see that the shadow had disappeared. The distraction made her fall down a short flight of stairs, the tomboy screamed in pain as she hit the concrete floor, her chin striking the floor last and she was certain her teeth were now bleeding. She had reached of what used to be a living room, atleast that's what she thought.

She heard the footsteps, another jolt of adrenaline hit her and she got to her feet then quickly hid inside a nearby closet. A tear and blood drenched face was lit up as she stared at her phone, she didn't realize she had been calling Dante's phone for multiple times while running through the abandoned home. "Someone help me..." Bulleta tapped the number once more held the phone to her ear.

_"Katrina?"_

The sound of Wade's voice alone made the blonde gasp in relief.

"W-Wade?! Please, Where you?! I've called more than 20 times already!" Bulleta suddenly hushed her voice when she had realized she had spoken too loud.

_"We're fighting Alexis. Did Peter drop you off?"_ Wade said nonchalantly. Once she had heard the mention of his name, She let out a short scream and her eyes teared up again.

"-O-Oh my God... Peter..."

_"Kid, What's wrong?"_

"Everybody's gone... I-I'm alone..."

_"Katrina? Katrina?!"_

Something broke the window and Bulleta went silent. Praying to some higher power that _it_ wouldn't find her. The footsteps became louder and closer after each step. Bulleta couldn't help but sniffle - which was the big mistake. It opened up the closet and grabbed Bulleta by her ankles.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She dropped her phone as she was dragged away by the shadow. Bulleta's blood from her injuries dragged across the old wooden floor and she reached out to her phone - the only way to call for help. She kicked and screamed, but to no avail.

"_DAAANTE! WAAADE! HELP ME!_"

Her cries of desperation were quickly shut as her vision went black.

"I've been waiting for this day for years... Katrina..."

Bulleta opened her eyes, still a bit blurry from the syringe. But she couldn't think straight, she stares into the eyes of the creature that subdued her. "I-It can't be you."

"Oh Katrina, but it _IS_ me! We can finally be together!" A single lightbulb gave enough light for the situation. Bulleta was on a wooden table, her arms and legs spread out and tied to the table's legs. What made her situation worse was the thing drooling over her nearly exposed body.

All that could be explained is that this appeared to be a man crossed with a spider. Two extra arms bursted from each side of his body, abnormally human hands with large claws and dark grey hair grew from the most random places. His face was that of a human but with eight half human half spider eyes. Giant jaws replaced the mouth and green goop drooled from the bottom lips and through the menacing teeth. Not to mention the monster was covered in blood and only clothed in pants.

"Y-You're dead..." Bulleta whimpered as she struggled to free loose from the rope.

"That's what your father thought - Dumb bastard."

Bulleta gritted her teeth, "Don't you fucking talk about my dad that way, you sick fuck!"

"Tell me, Katrina." The man spider whispered as he ran his hands across Bulleta's body. "When is the last time you even saw your father?" He began to breathe heavily when he brushed past her legs.

Bulleta refused to talk, surrender and give in. But the syringe's fluid and her natural fear is too much for her.

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_"Katrina!"_

_"Yes dad?"_

_"It's time for lunch, tell your mother that she needs to come in - Don't tell her I made lunch either!"_

_"Okay!"_

_The young girl ran out of the porch and into the grassy fields, her long golden blonde hair reached to her back and it flowed in the air as she ran along to find her mother. "Mom~!"_

_The fields were awfully quiet, not like she had remembered it. John and Arthur weren't at their usual routine of chopping up the trees. She did see the family dog, Martha sniffing at something in the fields though._

_"Martha? What is it?" The girl giggled as she walked up to her dog. She screamed in terror from what she had discovered - a girl nearly her age, clothes ripped off and stomach torn open. A lack of maggots and flies proved that the other girl was just killed. The small blonde hugged Martha as she backed away from the body, tears streaming down her eyes._

_And just like that something pounced the young blonde and slammed her down to the floor with strength she had never faced before. The girl screamed in pain and Martha growled and attacked, doing her best to defend her owner. The monster, with it's six arms, easily swatted Martha away as the dog whimpered in pain._

_"SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_The young girl screamed out as best as she could. She wanted to shut her eyes close but they remained open as the monster on top of her felt up on her and kept pushing her down._

_"Aren't you a cute one? This won't take long..."_

_The monster turned it's head from the sound of another woman screaming._

_"Jesus Christ! What the hell is that thing?!" A man shouted._

_"I don't know but it has Katrina!" Another man replied. Booming gunshots filled the air and the monster roared as it was hit with bullets. It released it's grip on the girl and leaped after it's attackers._

_The little girl crawled away and watched as her dog Martha lays on the floor, injured and whimpering in pain. The young girl crawled to her dog and held her tight, she too was bleeding from the scratches on her body. "M-Martha... I don't feel so good."_

_Martha licked the young girl's cheek, she was getting old and she had done what she could do. The gunshots from earlier made the blonde's hearing nearly deaf._

_"Katrina!"_

_She felt her body become picked up, her vision gradually worsened as it all faded into black. She heard sirens, gunshots, screaming... so much screaming._

_"Please, doctor... Will my daughter be okay?"_

_"Physically... Yes. Mentally... We are not to sure. She suddenly becomes violent, agitated or frightened when any of our men personnel approach her, so we only send in our female personnel. __She says she feels safer when, 'girls are around her.' She believes they won't hurt her. We confirmed that she is suffering from agraphobia and androphobia. Otherwise a fear of sexual abuse and fear of men."_

_"It all relates from that attack... I-It's my fault..."_

_"No, Mr. Schmitz, It is not your fault. None of us knew where that thing came from. We will do the best for your daughter."_

_"... Just take care of her, please."_

_The doctor nodded and walked away, telling a nurse to enter the room that held the father's daughter. The father took a seat and covered his face with his hands._

_"Same one isn't it?" His wife whispered._

_"The same man who killed your mother." He replied._

_"That thing doesn't deserve to be called a man!" She spat._

_A suited man approached the married couple, in his hands a silver suitcase. The father and mother gave the man an empty look._

_"Mr. and Mrs. Schmitz." The man nodded and continued._

_"We have valuable information. The monster that killed your mother is not the same one that attacked your daughter."_

_"What do you mean?" The mother asked._

_"The one that attacked your daughter is a monster, made from science. The monster that killed your mother? It was a werewolf... a demon, to be exact."_

_Another suited man arrived, with only a clipboard. "We believe it is time."_

_The father rubbed his temples and sighed, "I-If it's for the best..." He stood up and glared at the two suited men. "But I'll be the one to train her - You and the rest of your corporation stay out of our lives."_

_"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Schmitz. We will see you when the time comes." The suited man nodded and left, followed suite by the other one._

_*****END OF FLASHBACK*****_

Bulleta's eyes narrowed after that fateful childhood moment flashed before her eyes once more. "I told you, don't fucking talk about my dad like that, you eight-legged son of a bitch!"

The spider snarled, "Close. I prefer 8-Legged Creep though - I don't know why but I just do..." He turned his head and stared at the lightbulb, "We are finally together. Just like I had always dreamed..."

Taking advantage of the situation, Bulleta pressed her middle and ring fingers into her palm. The hidden blade beneath the sleeve cut through the rope and she stabbed the Creep in the back of the head. "In your dreams!" Bulleta shouted as she retracted the knife and cut off all the ropes that held her to the table.

The 8-Legged Creep roared in pain while Bulleta dashed to the otherside of the room, grabbing the MAC-11 she had stolen and opening fire on the monster. The spider jumped up and stuck to the ceiling, with traces of gunshots following. Bulleta kicked open the backdoor and searched for an exit. The effects from earlier began to kick in - Bulleta fell to her knees and threw up on the floor.

"Why are you running?! I have given you my heart!" Roared the Creep as he tackled Bulleta to the floor, using all of his arms to pin her down so she would have no chance to escape. Bulleta cursed loudly as her only weapon slid away from her reach, "This will make things easier." The monster snarled as he tore off the blue jacket Silvia had given Bulleta, then ripped off the hidden blade on her wrist.

"N-No one can take you away from me... You're all mine! You may have killed that Laughing kid but I could care less! I could care less what the Master wants! _I WANT YOU!_"

Bulleta screamed as the traumatizing childhood memories flashed through her eyes. She remembered all the physical and mental pain it had brought onto her. Everything seemed to be exactly the same as long ago. Hands brushed down her sides and pulled off her shorts. She screamed and screamed, she tried her best to release herself and she prayed that someone will save her.

Opening one eyelid, she saw the monster that haunted her for years was licking her chest up towards her cheek. Another arm grabbed her neck with a crushing chokehold.

"...Dante... Wade... Filia... Patty..."

She shut her eyes; her body finally giving in to the exhaustion.

"...I'm sorry."

The 8-Legged Creep chuckled deeply, "Now you finally give up? You have just made my day much more easier... I've been waiting for this opportinuty for years."

He thought it was going to be his dream come true.

She thought it was going to be her final moment.

Until they both heard someone clear their throat.

"So have I."

A man stepped out of the shadows - holding Bulleta's dropped MAC-11 in hand and another weapon in another. He was dressed in a brown trenchcoat, fedora, black pants and shoes. His mask was pure white with the exception of the black ink blots that moved by themselves.

"I know who you are and what you have done. Prison couldn't hold you, Mundus Slate couldn't keep you. Only one way to put you down is by eradicating you from the face of this Earth."

The extra armed freak of nature stood up and snarled at the newcomer, "Who the hell do you think coming inbetween me and my love like that?!"

"Name's Rorschach. You call every woman you have raped or tried to rape 'your love.'"

When hearing the name, the Creep flinched and took a few steps back. "No! You can't-!"

"You raped and killed Kitty Genovese and many more after her... _You_ are the one who brought my anger to humanity... Winston Moseley." Rorschach aimed the MAC-11 and shot the remaining clip at the monster who failed to dodge the attack.

Bulleta's completely blurry vision watched as another figure shot at her attacker, only getting a glimpse of a trenchcoat, "Dante...?"

Rorschach tackled the Creep to the floor and quickly grabbed Bulleta's discarded knife from the floor - the vigilante made quick work by slicing and hacking the spider monster apart. Rorschach dropped the MAC-11 and rushed to Bulleta's side.

"Katrina Schmitz?"

"Y-Yeah? Who's asking?"

"A friend of a friend. Hurm. I'll get you out of here. Promise."

"Please... I can't see anything. I can't function right - I can't do anything right... I've never been more frightened in my life." Bulleta whispered as tears ran down her face.

"Stay calm and-" Rorschach was grabbed from the legs and he was smashed into a wall, a white dust bursted from the impact. Bulleta gritted her teeth and punched the floor.

"N-No. More. Running... I have to face my fears."

The 8-Legged Creep stomped Rorschach to the floor, the latter grabbed the foot and delivered a returning kick to the monster's groin. The vigilante struggled to get up as he trudged on the floor, searching for his weapon.

_I'm tired of running. I'm tired from hiding. I'm tired of being scared..._

_I'm ending this now._

"You get in the way of my love and kick me in the balls?! I'll make sure you die a slow painfu-_URK_!" The Creep looked down to see a grappling hook had impaled him through the chest. He was pulled back and he fell to his knees. Bulleta wrapped the rope connected to hook around the Creep's neck and pulled on it while pinning him down with her foot. The blonde pulled on the rope even further, becoming pleased when she heard the choking garbles of her stalker.

"Not so tough now are you!?" She shouted as she grabbed the creature's head and smashed it into the concrete wall over and over again.

"You did it!" Bulleta shouted as she dragged the Creep's body to the furnice and shoved his head into it. Pulling out her extra lighter she lit it on fire and held down the monster so his head could burn.

The blonde dragged the still-alive body and slammed it into the brick casing around the fireplace, "You fucking did it!"

The 8-Legged Creep covered his face as if he was signalling mercy. If he had known any better, B.B. Hood doesn't give out mercy.

"I know who you are!"

Bulleta's mind flashed with constant memories of her childhood and how she had grown up today. She had listened to everything her father had said and remembered it for this moment. All that anger built up inside her was screaming out to be released.

"You killed all these people! Just so you can try and fucking rape me!?" Bulleta dragged the Creep's body into the kitchen and smashed him into the sink. She grabbed a meat cleaver and began to strike at the back of the monster - blood splattering all over the kitchen.

"You murdered innocent people!"

She forcefully pulled out the grappling hook from the monster's chest and he roared in pain. Bulleta picked up the grappling gun and dragged the 8-Legged Creep to the living room she had been first dragged out of the closet. Rorschach trudged into the room and used a stool as support as he watched the carnage.

"_YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!_" One skullbreaking hook to the spider's head.

She picked up half of a lamp and stabbed the 8-Legged Creep in the sides. "YOU KILLED MY GRANDMOTHER!"

"_YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY, MY CHILDHOOD AND MY LIFE!_" Bulleta aimed the grappling hook and impaled the spider creature.

"It's over now, Moseley." Rorschach said as he held onto his chest.

"N-No! You can't do this!" Moseley pleaded as he coughed up blood and held onto the hook. "Have mercy! I'll do anything you want! Anything! Money, power-urk!" He felt the hook pull on his back.

"They always beg for mercy." Bulleta mumbled and spat on the floor. Rorschach had heard this and nodded in agreement.

"F-Find the humanity in you... Just don't kill me!" Moseley begged as tears and blood ran down his monsterous face.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm humanity at it's worse." Bulleta took in a deep breath and pulled on the rope.

Blood splattered all over the room, Moseley's body was split into two and both pieces fell to the floor.

Bulleta took in deep breaths, the effects of the syringe have faded away and honestly; she had never felt a better sense of relief in her life. She enjoyed small fact that she had finally killed someone only in panties and a ripped tanktop "First times a first." The blonde said as she walked away from the ripped up body of the late Moseley.

"Cannot have evidence. Burn this place down." Rorschach said to himself as Bulleta dropped the grappling gun near him and went off to find her belongings. The vigilante noticed she had left a few remote explosives for him to do so.

Bulleta slipped on her shorts once more and put on Silvia's, unfortunately damaged, leather jacket on. The blonde rushed back to the living room to see Rorschach with a canister of gas and a lighter, he was burning the body of her attacker. "Have fun burning for all eternity." She spat. She picked up her phone and smiled shortly, her wallpaper was a picture of her, Wade, Dante and Patty.

She checked the time, 9:18 PM. "Time is going slow."

"How'd you get here?" Bulleta asked without facing him.

"Teleporter."

"Wade?"

"Yes."

Bulleta nodded and pocketed her phone, She was handed the remote control for the explosives. "Have the honors." Rorschach stated. The two left the abandoned home.

_**...**_

The house had been brought down and burned to the ground. No evidence was left. Bulleta sat on the curb with Rorschach standing not too far.

"He said that huh?" Bulleta said with a half smile. Rorschach had recalled the exact words Wade had given to him.

Rorschach nodded, Bulleta turned away and finally showed a full smile. "Oh those guys. Don't worry about them though, They'll pull through. They always do."

"They taught you well." Rorscach stated.

The blonde brushed her ruined hair as best as she could, "Credit to my dad and of course those two idiots. _My _idiots."

"They say that you mean the world to them."

"And they mean the world to me... The-"

A car pulled up infront of the two, with a dead body on the hood of the car. The body was dressed in a space outfit and it fell to the floor once the car stopped. Bulleta went wide eyed when she saw who came out of the car.

"Uh... Hi. A random Russian spaceman attacked me." Peter awkwardly stated as he looked at the body. "For the record, he killed himself and dropped his own body on my car. I did not kill him."

Bulleta quickly slid over the hood of the car and embraced Peter in a strong hug, "I wouldn't mind it if you had killed him anyway." Rorschach investigated the spaceman and grunted.

"Lost Cosmonaut."

Peter and Bulleta looked at the vigilante as if he was talking nonsense.

"Part of a team that was sent after you and your friends." Rorschach stated.

"Just like that laughing skullface kid, that Australian sniper, the German soldier, that flaming gasmasked person...-" Bulleta started.

Rorschach nodded, "And the spider creature. That's nearly all of them. Three down, four to go."

Bulleta let go of Peter and slammed her fist on the hood of car, "Why me? They seem to have their sights on me?" She demanded.

"Hurm. It's a question for the remaining members."

"I'm coming after them then. Peter, drive me home." Bulleta said with a stern look. Peter smiled and started up the car.

_**...**_

_"The Art of Lurking, is to be a creep. To be awkward as hell. Check this out."_

Joe and Patty began to laugh hysterically as the host creeped up on random people on the street. Silvia and Trish shared a facepalm. Lady poked her head from behind the couch and began laughing as well, scaring everyone on the couch.

Ben laid on the couch/bed hybrid near them with Marika, the woman he had fought and became friends with, sitting on the edge of it. The locked door began to tremble and it opened up suddenly with Bulleta, who seemed to have just went through hell and back, a confused Peter Parker and a bleeding Rorschach, who was busy patching up his injuries.

"KATRINA!" Patty shouted as she jumped off the couch and grabbed Bulleta in a hug, spinning her around the room. Peter trudged next to where his brother sat and faceplanted onto the available space. Rorschach sat on another chair, wondering why no one cares about his bleeding.

"Where have you been? I was so worried!" Patty's grip became tighter as she basically squeezed the life out of the already exhausted huntress.

"Alot to say. Alot to say. Just let me go first..." Bulleta pleaded while laughing.

"I didn't know Patty had a girlfriend..." Lady whispered to Trish. The demoness held in a giggle.

Bulleta dusted herself off, "Long story short. Murder at school. Me and friends went to investigate. We were attacked by mercenaries. Giant spider asshole attacked us. Hospital blown up by a flamethrower lady and the same mercs. I was nearly killed and raped by same giant spider asshole. Rorschach helped me. I squashed the spider. There's four more of these fuckers out there."

"Oh and the 'flamethrower lady' you referred too? She's right here and she's friendly. She explained everything." Ben added, Bulleta turned to see her opponent from the hospital and gave her a bemused look.

"Hurm. Peter ran over a spaceman." Rorschach added as well.

Peter jumped from his seat, "I did not! He crashed himself into me! I swear!" he protested.

"I need a smoke." Bulleta mumbled as she trudged herself up the stairs.

Everyone in the room looked at at the blonde, Trish the first to ask the question. "You smoke?"

"Helps me out during exhausting days."

"That's what all the cool kids are saying these days." Lady said with a chuckle.

Silvia caught her jacket in midair, "Sorry for the tears by the way, Silvia." Bulleta said as she walked upstairs, the back of her tanktop still missing.

"Eh... That was my fault." Marika said with a sheepish smile, pointing out the burned tanktop. Patty stared at the exposed back of Bulleta and followed her upstairs.

It was quiet as the door to their room was closed shut. "...Someone's gonna be busy." Joe said and recieved a slap to the head from Silvia.

"I wonder what Filia will think?" Peter said, this time he was punched in the arm by Ben. "_Ow!_"

"Oh, there's a 'Filia?' Ladies - It's gossip time." Trish cheerfully said.

Peter scoffed, "There's dudes in here too!"

**...**

Bulleta laid on the bed while Patty sat on top of her, the latter leaning in towards the bottom blonde and the two's lips made contact. Lips smacked and tounges entered eachother's mouths. Bulleta missed this so much and took in every moment.

Patty brought her head up for a moment, "Y-You're all sweaty and bloody..."

The blue eyed blonde turned her head away, a blush hidden in the dark, "It was a long day..."

Bulleta felt Patty's head move to her neck and suddenly felt a burst of ecstacy overcome her body. All she could hear was Patty whispering seductively,

"I like my girls dirty."

After a few more minutes of making out on the bed, making the sheets all sweaty and junk. Boy, Someone's gonna have to clean that up. The two blondes snuck past the unsuspecting group downstairs and shared a quick shower. Where more things that you shouldn't tell your children happened.

Bulleta stared at the mirror, she was finally clean. Patty was combing her hair and using a hairdryer at the same time. "See that's why I don't like having long hair." Bulleta said as she stared at her dull blonde hair.

Patty scoffed, "I think you like it on me. Something to pull on, right?" She smiled with amusement when Bulleta began to blush and cover her face.

They returned to the room in a rush, the group below were having their own conversation.

"Is it ready?" Bulleta asked as she removed her towel and put on a bra and boxers. Patty noticed that the other girl was putting on boxers and decided to save the question for later.

"Of course." Patty smiled and pressed a combination on a hidden keypad on their wall. A cabinet opened up and Patty threw a silver suitcase towards Bulleta. "The late birthday present!"

Bulleta smiled when she took out the crimson sleeveless leather hoodie. "Oh hell yes." The young hunter put on a grey sleeveless shirt and the hoodie over it. She slipped on fingerless gloves, then black jeans with black boots that stopped at mid thigh length. Bulleta hid her newly modified Uzis beneath her jacket and a combat knife strapped to her leg. Extra ammo was carried in any available pocket.

Patty smiled in satisfaction, her work had turned out great. Using Dante's old leather coat and turning it into a new work outfit for Bulleta turned into success. "We'll have to thank Dante for this."

"Does he know you used his old jacket?"

"Nope! It also doubles as a bullet proof vest, thanks to some stuff I found in Wade's closet."

"Awww... Thanks, babe." Bulleta kissed Patty on the cheek and went downstairs. Patty blushed and rushed to find an appriopiate outfit.

"Oi, listen up!" Bulleta shouted in a stern tone as she appeared infront of the group. "Those bastards that threatened innocent people, my friends and my life. I'm not letting that go that easily."

Bulleta crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I'm coming after them." The blonde grabbed her leather hood and brought it over her head, it nearly covered the top half of her face.

"You can't be serious?" Trish said with a raised eyebrow, "You're going after all those psychos by yourself?"

Bulleta scoffed, "I've faced worse." She turned her head towards Trish, "Much worse."

"Wait, Katrina, You can't do this. Let me and Ben handle this..." Peter started but was interuppted with Bulleta giving him that infamous glare.

The blonde approached Peter and instead of hitting him like any other person would expect, she just laid her head on his chest. "It's all my fault. These guys are after me... You, Ben, Joe, Silvia and Filia were caught in crossfire." She said lowly.

Her voice began to raise higher and higher, "I'm ending this. So many people have died - The ones at the hospital, people at school, children, families, elderly; They all died because _I COULDN'T SAVE THEM!_"

The room quieted down, Patty stood on the steps watching Bulleta mentally tear herself apart.

Marika stood up, "If you're going to find the last of them. You'll need to know where to go." Bulleta turned her head to the previous pyromaniac.

"How could I trust you?"

Ben stood inbetween the two ladies and clapped Bulleta's left shoulder and Marika's right shoulder. "She told me everything about those creeps. How some, including her, were brainwashed into joining them. How some joined voluntarily... And how some joined from fear of death."

Bulleta stared into the forest green eyes of Marika with her own ocean blue eyes. "...Okay, Where do I start?"

_**...**_

_"Follow the abandoned rail way. There you will find a large symbol that resembles a O with an X crossed into it..._

Bulleta stared at the symbol and then the dark tunnel that was just next to it.

_In the tunnel; You will find the Operator and the last of his minions - And hopefully, you're friend..._

_And please... Save the sniper, the soldier and the pilot if you can. The sniper and the soldier were brainwashed like me and the pilot joined in fear; they do not deserve death. Be wary of the spaceman."_

_"I thought the spaceman was dead?"_

_"He _is_ dead. A lost spirit mind you - Hence 'The Lost Cosmonaut.' His soul escaped from that suit your friend ran over and he transferred into another one."_

_"Is he friendly? Peter said it attacked him... How do you stop a ghost?"_

_"Of course he is. You stop a ghost by easing it's spirit..."_

The blonde balled up her fists and grabbed her weapons. Her nightmare, the one who traumatized her as a child, is now dead - But she will be expecting more. She wanted answers to why this was happening to her. Head held up high, Uzi on one hand and combat knife on the other. She took in a deep breath and walked into the dark tunnel.

_**...**_

The only source of light was from Bulleta's flashlight attachment on her weapon. The only sound was coming from her footsteps clashing with the small puddles that she passed by. She passed by the same symbol over and over again, the 'O with an X crossed inside it.' Bulleta remembers seeing it on the Untoten Lunge's patch.

Engravings on the wall, seemingly written with red paint or something worse were scanning across the walls.

_DON'T LOOK OR IT TAKES YOU_

_ALWAYS WATCHES - NO EYES_

_FOLLOWS_

_HELP ME_

_CAN'T RUN_

Bulleta's eyes narrowed further as she noticed a simple note that caught her eye. It was a crude drawing of a tall stick figure in what resembled a suit.

"Interesting." She mumbled to herself as she crumpled up the paper.

Perfect silence. The perfect moment to think over this day. She had made brand new friends, she also feared she might be getting into a love triangle - God knows how those end.

The tunnel went one way, until she came across two intersections. A note taped on the sides of each one.

Left was another crude drawing of the same suited stick figure._  
_

Right was a, for some odd reason, nicely drawn picture of Filia.

Bulleta went right,_ Nice try. But I'm here for Filia first. I'll consider the left way after I save her._ She thought to herself.

She heard heavy breathing... like someone breathing through a radio or a helmet. Bulleta quickly turned around and aimed her Uzi at the empty space, she turned back around and continued walking.

_Be wary of the spaceman..._ Marika's voice echoed through the tunnel - not from Bulleta's mind.

The tunnels began to light up, but not from the lights. Bulleta turned her head back to see the source of the small light, the Lost Cosmonaut making slow steps toward her. He didn't appear to be armed, only having an orange and black spacesuit with a reflective yellow visor. Not to mention he was glowing and was transparent.

"Can't kill a ghost... Gotta ease it's soul somehow." Bulleta said to herself as she took slow steps back from the approaching spaceman.

The spaceman held out one hand, as if he was trying to reach her. He spoke through a radio and had a gruff Russian accent. _"Are you here to save friend?"_

Bulleta raised an eyebrow, "Uhh - Yeah? Why?" She sighed, "Verdammt, what am I doing, I'm talking to a ghost..."

_"Follow, comrade."_ The spaceman suddenly sped up it's steps, managing to out walk Bulleta, who in turn was having a hard time following the nearly transparent spaceman. _"You bring gun, comrade?"_ The Cosmonaut asked, who hasn't spoke since their whole 'follow-the-leader' routine.

"Yeah?"

_"No need. Violence is over."_

"What do you mean violence is over? I just got attacked by a group of your fucking teammates, which nearly got my friends killed and myself nearly raped. Why do you think I fucking came here, for a cup of tea?"

The cosmonaut didn't reply to Bulleta's retort. Another few minutes of silence followed.

"Why are you called the Lost Cosmonaut?"

_"Is because I was lost in space."_

"I'm not sure I quiet follow."

_"Always wanted to be spaceman. Since childhood and since second world war. Got chance. They told me, 'Isaak you will do good in space. Promise.' They lie."_

Bulleta walked side by side with the ghostly astronaut, listening to his story. The tone of the Russian spaceman's voice became angrier and angrier.

_"They put me in tiny shuttle. Send me off to space. Cut off communications. I was expendable cosmonaut - I die in space. Lonely. No chance of seeing wife and child."_

"...I'm sorry to hear that, Isaak." She said solemnly.

_"You asked. Now you know. I was in dark forest - still in spacesuit. I couldn't take off. Operator found me. He's tall and wears nice suit, offers me hand... offers me chance..." The cosmonaut's helmet tilted downwards. "But... I did not know it would have come to this."_

"All this violence?"

"_Da. So many innocent have died from actions... Our actions. I heard you have squashed spider demon like bug. For record - None of us like him."_ Isaak said with a ghostly chuckle. The first bit of emotion Bulleta heard other than anger.

"Your name - is Katrina, No?" The cosmonaut asked.

Bulleta smiled, "_'Da'_ comrade." She said in her best Russian accent.

_"Hohoho! You make me smile once more - Of German descent you may be, but you can pull off decent Russian."_ He turned his head to the younger girl, yellow visor showing her reflection. _"You remind me of daughter, Penelope."_

"Uhh... That's nice. How is she?"

_"She has grown to fine young woman. Remember I am from time way back, comrade."_ Isaak answered and turned his head back to the front.

Bulleta looked at the cosmonaut, "But... How did you know I'm part German... Or my real name?"

The Lost Cosmonaut stopped in his tracks and walked towards the concrete walling, _"I apologize. But our leader... He knows everything about you. All your question will be answered inside."_

Bulleta poked the wall, it began to move around as if she touched a small body of water. "Wow. Uh - You sure you're okay out here, Isaak?"

_"Da. Be careful and strong, comrade."_ The cosmonaut watched as Bulleta walk through the wall, creating a wave effect.

She was now in a playground, the scenery was completely black and white and frozen in time. She noticed the small bits of color and she realized that it was Filia who was binded by rope to the chair. "Filia!" Bulleta said as she made a quick sprint to her.

Pulling out the combat knife, Bulleta cut through the ropes and caught Filia in a midfall. "Don't worry, you're safe now... Filia." Bulleta whispered, gripping her best friend's body tightly. "...You okay too, Samson?"

The demonic mop of hair was silent, but not because of Bulleta's question but something else, "...Kid. We gotta get out of here!"

Bulleta turned her head to see that Samson was talking about the abomination not to far from them. The Operator had finally revealed itself, the tall, thin and dark suited figure that lacked a face. Tentacles came from it's back and it stared down at Bulleta, Filia, Samson with a tilted head.

"We can't... I have to end this shit now." Bulleta said and gently placed down Filia's body, ignoring Samson's pleas.

"Kid! You don't know what it is! He's been around since... Before me! And I'm pretty old myself! You don't know what you are up against!"

On both sides of the Operator, Eagle Eyes and Untoten Lunge appeared. A third appeared, a man dressed in a full pilot suit, his orange visor covering his eyes and airmask covering his mouth. A patch on his chest read _'BIG EYE.'_

"...What do you want with her?" Bulleta asked as she held her Uzi tightly and glared at the Operator, "More importantly what do you want with me?" He did not answer, he only stared.

The Untoten Lunge approached Bulleta, his red lenses stared into Bulleta's blue eyes. His head began to twitch violently and he held onto his helmet, short screams of pain were heard from his gasmask.

"What's wrong? Oi!" Bulleta said as she placed one hand the soldier's shoulder. The soldier swatted her hand away and aimed a Luger pistol at Bulleta's head. She pulled up her weapon as well, but suddenly remembered what the Lost Cosmonaut had told her.

She had to think it over, but she knew that this certain minion of the Operator was much more different. "Don't do it..." Bulleta whispered, remembering the moment the same man had stopped her from killing the sniper. She decided that she would spare this man, but the rest will receive a painful death."Just put the gun down. And we can talk about this."

His gasmask covered any possible emotions, only a stern aim at her head.

Ben's voice rung in her head, _'Some were brainwashed into joining them...'_

Bulleta took notice to the exact synchronized twitching the soldier did as the Operator did in the back. The Operator was controlling this one as well. The blonde scanned the room for any possible way out, the pilot stared at her and so did the sniper. Her eyes met with the soldier's dog tags...

_'Robert Schmitz'_

"My God... D-Dad? Is that you?" Bulleta whispered, she dropped her weapon and removed her hood, revealing her face. "D-Dad... It's me. Katrina."

Untoten Lunge grabbed the side of his head and began screaming loudly, his steady aim began to wobble. "K-Katri-"

The Operator stopped it's twitching and in a quick moment, the Untoten Lunge turned around and aimed his Luger at the thin suited monster. The sniper stepped infront of the operator and pulled out a handgun, aiming at the soldier who was his previous ally.

"No. No more death." Katrina whispered. She stepped infront of the German soldier and slowly resting down his arm, which resulted in the sniper putting down his pistol.

"That's right. You want me right?" Katrina said, her gaze toward the Operator. "Well I'm here. What do you want from me? Why have you killed all these people, threatened my friends, reintroduced my greatest fear?! Why?!" She slowly walked towards the Operator, who in turn looked down at her for being much smaller than he was.

"Why me...? What's so important about me? I'm no one special!"

The Operator slowly raised it's slender arms up and pressed his palms against Katrina's temples. The thin suited man had to crouch to do so and the two came face to face.

Katrina's eyes opened wide. The Operator began to speak to her through her mind, its voice sounding like a elderly man, a woman and a child talking in perfect sync.

**"Katrina Schmitz. You may know me as the Operator, or the Slender Man or even the White King. Despite these names, I prefer to be nameless. I exist throughout the entire multiverse as some sort of... watcher, if you wish to call me. You have gained my attention. Out of all beings in all of existence, children seem to be my most preferred ones. They are so young and naive, but they are respectful towards me. And you too, Katrina, are a child. And your past, it saddens me. Your chance at a normal life was ruined by a psychopath. A psychopath that I have brought back once more to remind you of your old life. But I predicted that you would get through it and finally destroy your demons. A lesson. A lesson just for you."**

_"Why me.."_

**"Your personality as the infamous B.B. Hood was a murderous psychopath, which sickened but interested me. Your soul was dark enough that you were sent to Makai and you did your... work. You were called 'humanity at it's worst' and it was true. No one knew it, But I had watched as you mercilessly slaughtered the innocent and guilty - demon or not. All for what? Sport and money. Your family was being slowly torn apart, a ticking time bomb. You were raised completely wrong after the incident. After that traumatizing experience concerning Moseley and the reminded death of your grandmother Bonnie - Your father was offered a job. Your father was a mercenary, much like you; a demon hunter as well.**

**The job was for you, Katrina Schmitz. This company wanted you to be trained into the most lethal demon hunter in existence. This company knew what had happened to you and wanted to take advantage of you and your family's situation. Your father was unaware of this - fueled by his thirst for revenge of the death of his wife and his mother in law, he trained you and forgetten about how you were next in line to kill all kinds of creatures for money. He used you. He wanted you to kill the ones who had murdered his wife. He wanted you to murder the one that traumatized you.**

**He raised you as a psychopath.**

**They say humans are the worse kind of monster."**

_"N-No... My father raised me right."_

**"It seemed like he did, didn't it? When he treated you as his daughter, of course he did... But when the training starts - All he believed in was revenge. And so did you. Money was scarce during those times, even as a job as an ex-merc your father was desperate... But you are correct, when he raised you as his daughter - he gave you everything he could.**

**And now, you have those... companions of yours."**

_"Dante and Wade."_

**"Yes. Those two. You weren't aware of it but I had sent you myself to combat those two and they succesfully knocked you out of the psychopathic state of mind. Wade Winston Wilson didn't realize I had switched his Tranq gun with a much more different kind of syrum. Be thankful, if I had left it alone the gun would have left you in a 5 year coma."**

_"...Dammit, Wade."_

**"I saw you evolve, Katrina Schmitz. Slowly - but with friends like Dante Sparda and Wade Winston Wilson... You were redeeming yourself and regaining your happiness with friends much like yourself; greedy, horrible and egotistical but at the same time so caring, childish, friendly, heroic..."**

_"So that's it? You just wanted to get rid of my B.B. Hood persona? Why didn't you do it earlier?"_

**"I've picked out, in the entire multiverse, the only two who will be the most important people in your life, to decide this."**

_"...All these people that were killed. It's my fault?"_

**"People come and go. People die everday. None of us can help it. The Spirit Of Vengeance once told your allies that you would show your true side; And you have finally done it...****You are young. You will discover more. Keep this in mind, Katrina Schmitz. Hold onto your loved ones while you still can... A fire will rise and the sky will fall."**

Katrina's eyes opened wide as she pushed away the Operator's arms... Until she realized that there was nothing infront of her. She looked around the room to see that the three minions have dropped to the floor. A pool of blood coming from each of them.

"Oh no." Katrina rushed to check on Eagle Eyes, who was the least injured.

"K-Katrina." She turned to see her proposed father reaching out for her. She ran to his side and grasped his hands.

"A-Are you really my father?"

He removed his gasmask - his only source of survival. The man was square jawed, clean shaven and had neatly combed blonde hair, ocean blue eyes much similair to Katrina's own, though on the inside he was already near death and was broken.

"My daughter... All grown up." Robert whispered and smiled as he touched his daughter's cheek,

"No... Dad! Y-You can't die. Put the gasmask on you-"

"Ssshh... Katrina. My time is over. It was due since you had left home."

"W-What do you mean?"

"The company that we have been working for... gassed our home and burned the entire town to the ground. Poison had killed me until the Operator gave me a chance..." Robert began to cough from the lack of the gasmask, a slow tear fell from the side of his eye.

"Those fucking bastards... I can't believe I worked for them! I swear I'll-"

"No, Katrina... Revenge is never right. I have learned it the hard way..." Robert gasped for air, "I-I'm sorry that I raised you like this."

"Dad... It's not your fault. You saw me, the Operator must have showed you! I'm living a near decent life! I-I have friends and-" Katrina stopped when her father's hand fell to the floor.

"I'm fading away... H-How's life, dear?"

Katrina held back tears and began to sniffle, "I've been good. Got myself a girlfriend..."

Robert coughed and smiled, "Will ya look at that... A girlfriend, heheh. Your mother would have like to have a long chat with you if you told her that...What's her name?"

The blonde smiled as the tears finally fell from her eyes, she grasped her father's hand and nodded, "Her name is Patty Lowell."

"Heh...Nice name. Sounds like a rich girl...Do me a favor and get me some grandkids!"

"Heh... I p-promise..."

Robert's eyeslids began to drop, he was nearing death. "Wish I could have met your friends. Especially that Dante and Wade. Katrina, those two will be the next most important men in your life, aside from me of course."

The dying father brushed his daughter's hair until his hand fell to the floor, making Katrina's eyes go wider. "You'll...always...be..."

"Dad? No... No... please."

"You'll always be... daddy's girl... Take care. I-I lov-" Robert shut his eyes and his head fell slowly to the floor.

"Dad? _DAD!_ No! _PLEASE!_ Don't go!" Katrina tightly hugged her father's body, shedding tears on his chest. "No, dad... Don't leave me alone! We're the only ones left... Please. There's no one else left... Mom is gone. You can't leave me too..."

Eagle Eyes stood up, removing his sunglasses and bandana; revealing a mid-30's man with short black hair. He trudged his way behind Katrina and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid. But he's gone."

"W-What about the pilot..."

Isaak faded through the room, the white room nearly made him invisible. "Big Eye had shot himself. His duty was finished. He had no other purpose but to lead us..." The spaceman looked down on the daughter holding her father's body. "Now we are all disbanded. His job is finished and so is ours." He lifted up his golden visor, revealing only a floating skull in the darkness of the suit.

_"...And my time is up as well. Goodbye comrades. It was nice run."_

"...See ya on the other side, mate." Eagle Eyes said solemnly, slowing up on a salute.

The Lost Cosmonaut finally faded away from existance; he was released from the controlling grip of the Operator and he was now a free soul. The Free Cosmonaut.

Katrina cried quietly as she rocked her father's body back and forth.

"...It's finally over. We're free." Eagle Eyes said as he looked up to see the white room fading away. They all have returned to the darkness outside. "The tunnel system never existed..."

Katrina held her father's body as tight as she could.

A screeching sound echoed throughout the empty railway and with a bright pink flash, three figures surrounded the group.

"ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT?!" Wade shouted, armed with a stool.

"Come get some!" Dante yelled as he aimed Ebony and Ivory around.

Morrigan facepalmed, "Enough." The succubus crouched next to Katrina and wrapped her arms around her. "Sshh. Child. No more crying... We shall take you home. It's all over now."

_**...**_

Katrina opened her eyes, she felt like she was lying on something leather - and the ceiling looked decent so that proved she was somewhere safe. She got up slowly and looked at all the faces that stared at her.

Morrigan sat crosslegged on a lone chair, munching on an Oreos bag and drinking a glass of milk. Rorschach sat on the floor, minus his mask; revealing an exhausted looking man with short orange hair. Patty sat at Katrina's side and a still asleep Filia was resting on Marika's lap. Near her was Mundy, previously called Eagle Eyes. Joe and Silvia waited on the side and the two smiled once their friend finally awoken. Ben and Peter stood on the opposite side, the latter looking extremely tired.

Katrina's eyes went to Trish and Lady, the two smiled and pointed at the exact duo she was looking for.

And there they were... Dante and Wade sitting on the stairs arguing over the remote.

"DANTE! WADE!" Katrina jumped up in a sudden burst of energy. Dante got up and pulled Wade up as well, the two shut their eyes and gritted their teeth, expected a punch to the chest and/or a knife to the face... But instead Katrina grabbed the two and embraced them closely.

"I-I missed you both." Katrina cried to the two. Dante and Wade glanced at eachother, smiled and hugged her as well. "Idiots... My wonderful idiots. The only ones I have left..."

Trish smirked, "That has to be the sweetest thing I have seen today."

"I think we all had a long day today." Lady started as she lifted up Filia over her shoulder and allowed Trish to carry the container that held Samson. "How about we all go out for Korean Barbeque tomorrow... or is it today - Whatever. It's all Dante's treat too!"

The whole group cheered, except Dante who shot a bemused look at Lady.

"What do you mean 'my treat?!'"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Yes there are some realish people referenced in this - Google is your friend. fuck._**

**_The final conclusion of the whole OPERATOR CHAPTERS of this part of Red Scare. A new adventure looms over the three soon! _**

**_god dammit. dunno why i used slenderfag. maybe cuz hes cool and i kinda suck at making up some multi-dimensional demon thingy that watches shit. fuck._**

**_The show Patty was watching is called 'Loiter Squad' on Adult Swim starring the members of Hip Hop Collective 'Odd Future.' It's actually not that funny just they get away with a few scenes that are kinda funneh but whatever shit_**

**_A majority of these characters belong to Marvel and Capcom._**

**_Rorschach belongs to DC Comics_**

**_Filia and Samson belong to Konami and Reverge Labs_**

**_The Operator's team of Mercenaries belong to MEEE~ (once again. ew. OC's. ugh. they will be forgotten. except Bulleta's dad cuz hes actually important)_**

**_The Operator/Slender Man/White King belong to... whoever made him up. He's popular, go Google him._**

**_Thanks for reading, stay tuned._**


	10. Lost In The Shadows

**-The Red Scare-**

**Sometimes time doesn't heal every wound you gain.**

**It had already been months since the incident involving the Operator.**

**In between the time of the incident and the events about to unfold now, many things has happened for the group.**

**Let's just say somethings are just best left unsaid.**

**Trish and Lady took in Filia as their roommate, as the poor girl literally had nowhere to go and they couldn't just leave her out in the streets. The three live in the apartment right across where Dante, Wade, Bulleta and Patty live in. Apparently 'Robinn' wasn't even Filia's last name, she doesn't know if she even has one.**

**Bulleta had lost her father. **

**The last trace of family she ever had left.**

Somewhere in Germany... A pouring morning, a young blonde teenager stood over a tombstone inside a graveyard. Dressed in jeans and a dark black jacket, the hoodie nearly covering her entire face. Blonde bangs cover her nearly empty blue eyes as they stare deeply in the gravestone.

_R.I.P._

_ROBERT EDWARD SCHMITZ_

_HONORABLE SOLDIER_

_LEGENDARY MERCENARY_

_BELOVED FATHER AND HUSBAND_

_November 13th 1973 - July 31st 2012_

Katrina kneeled over and dug inside her backpack. Dirtied up dogtags hung from her balled up fist, the ends of her fingers gripping on a black gasmask with shining red lenses. She used the rain to clean off the dogtags that had once belonged to her father and hung it on the end of an emptied Gewehr 41 rifle with it's bayonett stuck into the grave. She hung the helmet and gasmask over the rifle as well and watched as rain drops hit the red lenses that seemed to stare right back at her.

She turned her attention to the grave right next to the grave she kneeled over.

_R.I.P._

_SUSANNE ALEXANDRA WILLIAMS_

_DOCTOR WITH THE TOUCH OF GOD_

_BELOVED MOTHER AND WIFE_

_May 20th 1976 - September 4th 2007_

The blonde stood up and dropped a few sunflowers on both of the graves. "These were always your favorites." She whispered with her eyes closed and head down.

"I'm sorry they did this to you both. It's all my fault..." Her hand reached inside her bag - pulling out a simple handgun.

She removed her hood, allowing the pouring cold rain to drench her hair and make a mess of it, Her eyes showing an obvious lack of sleep. She went on her knees and threw her backpack to the side, leaving only her and the handgun left. Trembling hands press the barrel of the pistol to her temple, tears being soaked with the rest of the rain water, ocean blue eyes look back and forth at the two graves.

She shut her eyes and left her finger held it's place on the trigger.

_**"People come and go. People die everday. None of us can help it."**_

She gritted her teeth, "Shut up..." She whispered to pratically no one but herself.

_**"You are young. You will discover more."**_

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

_**"Keep this in mind, Katrina Schmitz."**_

The blonde breathed in heavily as she felt her body heat go up, the rain couldn't cool her down. She pressed the handgun into her temple even harder as it would help get the voice to stop talking.

_**"Hold onto your loved ones while you still can..."**_

Katrina screamed to the sky and aimed the weapon into the air, shooting without any thought until her clip had been emptied. The last of the bullets hit the floor and the pistol followed after. She covered her face with her palms and cried silently.

She inhaled the cold air of the fitting weather, a fog appeared from her mouth when she exhaled. Wiping the last of the tears away she stood up and brought her hood back up.

"I'll make sure they all pay. Promise." She whispered as she brushed her hands on both of the gravestones. Katrina walked away and adjusted a silver belt on her waist - she teleported away, leaving the one second flash of red as evidence of her appearance in the graveyard.

_**...**_

...In a barely lit room, a mop of raven black hair scattered all over a lone pillow. Quiet snoring emitting from the completely covered up dreamer. Contradicting the quiet snoring, a loud and more menacing sounding snoring came from the large fanged mouth on the back of her head.

"Is she still asleep?" A woman's voice whispered after the door was slightly opened.

A sigh was heard and someone kicked the door open, the handle crashing into the wall. Still it wasn't enough to wake up the sleepyhead(s).

"Wakey wakey time!" Lady announced as she opened the blinds, allowing the eyeburning beams of the sun to enter the room. Filia and Samson screamed in exact sync while Lady gripped the blanket - the demon huntress pulled it resulting in the screaming pair to be flipped off the bed in a violent manner.

"That wasn't necessary." Trish said with a shake of her head as she watched Filia lay on the floor murmuring something inaudible.

Lady dusted off her palms, "It was very necessary!" She smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"I juust waanna sleeep..." Filia murmured, being barely hearable due to her voice being muffled from the floor.

"Yeah. The kid rarely gets sleep. That TV you humans got is really addicting." Samson groaned.

The two demon hunters gave eachother a glance, then back to Filia,

"We cooked breakfast a few hours ago... What time is it, Trish?" Lady asked.

"10 AM."

Upon hearing this, Filia suddenly shot upwards and jumped towards her closet, "10 AM?! I'm gonna be late for school!" She grabbed her bloodied up uniform and attempting to run outside, until she was held back by Trish.

"Calm down, booksmarts. It's a damn saturday." the demoness assured the frantic girl, who eased up.

Trish pinched her nose and swiped the uniform from Filia, "-I'll put these in the laundry and take a damn shower. You're already starting a bad hair day."

Samson scoffed, "Oh ha ha ha. Like we haven't heard that one before..."

"Eeehhh... Fiiinnne." Filia closed her eyes and trudged her way to the bathroom while groaning about food, she was the perfect example of morning zombie.

Lady turned her head to Trish and pointed to the bathroom, "Do... they take a shower together? The hair and her?" Trish threw the uniform at Lady and walked outside of the room.

In the next door apartment... Loud music blasted from within and it shook all connected apartments.

Large amounts of money flew into the air and back down like rain.

Dante and Wade threw their hands towards the air and yelled with the song, "I'M GETTIN' MONEY BITCH!"  
Wade jumped up with his hands flailing all about, dancing on the couch to the table and on the floor. Dante stomped his feet onto the floor and began spinning in place with a beer in hand.

"I'M GETTIN' PONIES BIIIITCH!" The two red fools yelled in union again.

Wade hopped over the couch back and fourth - until the third time his foot got caught and his face smashed into the floor. Dante ran up the wall and attempted to do a backflip, he ended up smacking right into the floor on his back.

"SWAG! SWAG! PUNCH. A. BITCH! SWAG! SWAG!" The two shouted repeatedly as they rolled all across the floor.

Katrina swung open her bedroom door with a baseball bat in hand, her hair being an absolute mess and being only dressed in a shirt and boxers. She rushed down the stairs and smashed the speaker along with the MP3 player that was attached with it. Dante and Wade watched in horror as their roommate's eyes were darkened by her droopy hair. After she had finished with their music player she trudged towards them while dragging the bat and head tilting to the side.

Patty rolled over on the side of the bed, grabbing a pillow and rubbing her cheek on it - thinking it was Bulleta still in bed with her. The girly screams from Dante and Wade were drowned out by her deep sleep.

The door opened, with Trish poking her head from the outside. "Hey, everything okay in here?" She spotted Katrina sitting crosslegged on the couch, bobbing her head to a song from her phone. Trish glanced down at a beaten down Dante and Wade on the floor and shook her head. "I guess that's a yes then."

Katrina simply smiled.

Rorschach came downstairs, minus his famed mask and only dressed in a white shirt and grey sweatpants. "Was it them playing the music?" He grumbled as he passed by the blonde.

"Yep."

"Figured. Getting breakfast."

Katrina turned her head, "Help yourself, Trish and them cooked a nice meal for us." She heard Rorschach grumble something to himself. She had learned that the vigilante wasn't one for sexual appeal, so he wouldn't get along with Morrigan or Trish. Rorschach was hinted to have something against homosexuality, making the blonde like him a little less. Let's just hope he doesn't make any rude remarks about her relationship with Patty.

"I'm gonna wake up Morrigan." Dante said with a sigh he got up, giving Katrina a bop on the head on his way upstairs.

The blonde shot him a playful glare and threw the broken speaker at him.

Dante returned with Morrigan downstairs, the former grabbing his guest a plate of breakfast. Patty arrived downstairs; Rubbing her eyes and yawning quietly - she took her seat next to Katrina on the couch and layed her head on her shoulder.

"Oi, Morrigan. How long have you even been here?" Katrina asked the succubus.

"A week, I supposed... Worry not, I'll be out of your hair. Just as soon as I can fix this up-" Morrigan assured as she stared at the microwave with confusion. She tapped the sides of the machine and examined it from all sides, "How do you work this? I command you to cook for me!"

"Heh heh. This is entertaining." Wade said with a chuckle as he watched Morrigan try and convince the microwave to do her bidding.

Dante opened up the microwave and placed Morrigan's plate inside it, he couldn't help but smile when Morrigan's eyes beamed with excitment when the microwave began to heat up her food. "Or how about that time when Thor took us all to see that one horror movie? Everyone couldn't get over how Thor thought that jock character was his long lost human twin brother."**  
**

Everyone looked at Morrigan who yelped in fear when the microwave made the noise that announced it had finished heating up the food. Dante rushed in and stopped the succubus from blasting the microwave with a barrage of barbed tentacles.

Filia walked into the apartment, still feeling sleepy despite the cold shower. Her ruby eyes opened wide when she saw Katrina and... _Fuck no._ She thought, once noticing Patty. They were sitting together. Head on shoulder. Close and cuddly. Katrina and Filia traded eye contact, not knowing that both of their hearts tugged painfully upon seeing eachother. Filia decided not to even speak to her and quickly went to the kitchen to fetch herself whatever breakfast was left.

"Hey Morrigan, Tony called." Wade said, looking at his phone.

"And what have you told him?" Morrigan said as she sipped her mug.

"Told him you are taking care of the kid."

The succubus spit out her coffee on Rorschach. The vigilante held the urge to grab the cup and smash it on her face. "You have really done it now, Wade!" She said, sounding nervous as she quickly grabbed her things. "I'll be returning to New York now; Dante, Wade, you have been wonderful." She turned her golden yellow eyes to Katrina, Filia and Patty, "And you three... Consider _sharing_ as an option." She winked and a pink flash enveloped her and she disappeared. The three girls didn't even react.

"That went well." Dante said as he picked up a few empty plates and made his way to the sink.

"Oi, Rorschach. Any luck on finding more information on Alexis Wesker?" Katrina asked as she turned her head to the table.

"Hurm. A bit." Rorschach started as he held up a folder packed with papers, "Found information. Information on her corporations, connections, experiments, hitlists - the works." He paused and turned to Katrina, "That's how I find out an old enemy was one of her test subjects."

"Nice work, Spot! Now let's turn in our homework to Mr. Fury so we can get extra credit." Wade said as he patted Rorschach on the back.

"I agree with Wade, S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna need this information." The conversation became interuppted when the classic red phone began to ring, it hasn't rung in a few weeks and it suprised the three mercs.

"I'll get it!" Wade announced until he was shoved aside by Dante.

"No! I got it! It's probably that Jessica gi-_AGH!_" Dante was kicked in the butt by Katrina and she hopped over him, making her way to the phone.

"Ladies first! Ha!" She cheered with victory as she grabbed the phone and began to cough from all the dust that had been collected on it. "Eh... Hello?"

_"Is this The Red Scare?"_

"OH! SHE SAID IT! SHE SAID IT!"

"Shut up Wade! ... Sorry, Who's asking?"

"_Paying customer."_

Katrina smiled brightly and sat on the floor with the red phone in her lap, "You tell us who to kill and we'll demand the bill!"

"Ooh nice one." Wade whispered to Dante and the latter nodded with his bottom lip forward.

"Uh huh. Okay. No. Fine. What? Ugh..." Katrina turned her head to Wade, "Are you single?"

"If it's not Taylor Swift then tell them I said 'No.'" Wade replied.

The blonde nodded and turned her head back, "He's taken... Okay, We'll be there." She hung up the phone and tossed it away.

"Demons in New York." Katrina said as she grabbed Dante's coat on a rack and tossed it towards him, "Pay is undecided - But the lady said our benefactor is paying top dollar."

Dante caught his coat and slipped one arm through a sleeve, "Sounds promising. It'll be good to take some heat off, right?" He finished putting on his coat and smiled at Katrina, who gave him a blank expression and went upstairs.

"Just gear up." She said, leaving Dante feeling like he had made a mistake.

"Wait, wait! What about us?" Patty said, tugging on Dante's coat.

"Uh right..." Dante said as he watched Wade whistle and walk away, the demon hunter mentally cussed him out for leaving him. "Someone needs to watch the house?"

Patty stomped the floor with one foot and puffed up her cheeks, "No fair! I always do that! And don't give me that_ 'I'm really good at watching the house'_ excuse because it stopped working the 12th time!" She protested and was pulled back by Trish.

"You three go on to the Big Apple, we ladies have our own thing." Trish said happily.

"Eh? We do?" Patty asked in confusion, turning her head to Trish, the older woman nodded towards her.

"Fine. Just take Lady and Filia with you." Dante said as he stretched his arms and went off to search for his weapons.

"What?!" Patty whispered and pulled Dante back to her, "You can't do this. I can't be around... _he__r_!" She glanced to the raven haired girl who was sitting quietly on a chair and sipping on a mug.

Dante rubbed his face, "Look, I know you two have been having some... problems, over these past months and it's completely understandable. You two are avoiding each other, so if it stays like that there won't be any problems. I'm gonna have to trust Trish on separating you two."

The flaxen haired girl clenched her teeth and looked down, "Fine."

Wade slipped on his black gloves, a red longsleeve shirt and the black kelvar vest over it. "Hey 101 Dalmation, Where are you heading off to?" The merc called out to Rorschach.

Rorschach grunted upon hearing the nickname, he had to get used to this, whether he liked it or not. "Hurm. Bringing files acquired to S.H.I.E.L.D. As Dante had said." He put on his mask and fedora then exitted the room.

"'No good luck at work honey?' Fine then." Wade scoffed and clipped a new teleporter belt on his waist, then readied his katanas on his back.

**_..._**

"Alright. We'll be back in a few hours or so, the mission doesn't sound _too_ serious." Dante announced as he closed the car door and hollistered his handguns.

"Hm. That's why I'm not coming with you, Dante. I would be hunting big game while you go off and chase worthless demons." Trish remarked, making Dante give her a sharp glare.

Lady scoffed and poked her head out of the drivers seat, "Coming from the woman who got the shop destroyed?" Trish rolled her eyes and got into the passenger seat.

"I'll see you two later." Katrina said, grabbing both Filia and Patty in a hug. She wasn't aware that the two of them were glaring intensely at eachother while being hugged. Filia smiled and waved goodbye, then went inside the Jeep.

"You better come home on time." Patty commented as she dusted off her dress, "Or _someone _isn't getting _dessert_ tonight!" She winked and went to the passenger seat. Filia had heard this and had to clench the edge of her seat and bite her lip to prevent her from suddenly lashing out on Patty.

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Katrina called back to Patty with a blush and smile. The three remaining mercenaries watched as the Jeep started up.

Dante knocked on Lady's window, "Take care of my baby. You don't understand how many guys in cowboy hats we had to fight to get this."

"Oh don't worry Dante. We'll take care of her... maybe." Lady smirked and drove away.

Katrina pulled up her hood, she was wearing her now signature sleeveless crimson leather hoodie with a white thermal sweater under it and black skinny jeans. "You're up, Wade."

"Group hug, bitches!" Wade shouted as he grabbed the two under his arms and activated his teleporter.

_**...**_

The streets of New York were pouring with rain. It still did not stop the busy citizens from being... busy. A flash of red beamed in an alleyway and out came three mercenaries, shielded from the rain by a sun shield from a store.

"Ah... New York City. I missed this place. All those times that it was destroyed by a giant monster, nearly eaten by Galactus, destroyed again by Hulk, pooped on by Galactus... Also that time I shot the Norman Osborn in the face. That was fun. Oh! Can we visit the bakery right now?" Wade asked while shaking Dante's shoulders. "C'mon please!"

"Wade. Stop it. We have a mission to do." Dante ordered as he brushed off his coat. "Katrina, Where are we supposed to go?"

With the hood pulled up, covering most of her face, Bulleta scanned the area to understand where they were at first. "Okay, we just have to find some club called _DaSheet Shadoo_ and find the lady that called us." Wade began to giggle upon hearing the name.

"Okay, Let's go. Try not to cause any attention that will get us in more trouble than we want." Dante sniffed the air and smirked, "Demons are up and about here." He walked out of the covers of the sun shield and became drenched in rain.

"C'mon vamanos! Everybody let's go!" Wade sang happily as he followed Dante, Bulleta tucked her hands in her pockets and followed closely to Wade.

The three found the club and looked on as the long line stretched across the sidewalk and to the crossroad. "Wow, it's really called DaSheet Shadoo." Bulleta said in slight fascination. "New mission, we're gonna kill the guy who named this place."

"Sounds good to me." Wade agreed, Dante simply facepalmed.

"How are we gonna get it?" Bulleta asked, looking at her two allies and then at the line. "Most importantly how am _I_ gonna get in?" She asked again when she glanced at the '21 and Over' sign.

"Unless you want to wait out here and watch the car." Dante said as he smiled at a sleek red Corvette, despite being poured on by rain, it was still a brilliant looking car.

"We don't have a car with us right now."

"Not unless I have something to say about it." Dante said while he crouched down to examine the car, admiring it's shine showing his reflection. Bulleta grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into the line. The three had cutted through the line, but with a quick threat by Bulleta let them off easy.

The bouncer was largely built, bald and had an extremely menacing glare. He didn't budge when Dante had accidently bumped into him. "Watch it, kid." The bouncer threatened with a gruff voice.

"Wow, Someone has been taking the Liefield treatment." Wade commented when viewing the bouncer, Bulleta was as equally disgusted with the bouncer as the merc.

Dante raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Who ya calling _kid_? We're VIPs here so I think you should treat us with respect." He crossed his arms and smirked.

The meathead bouncer didn't budge, but he pulled out a pen and a notepad. "Names?"

Dante and Wade looked at eachother with amusement, a few snickers found their way through the forcely shut mouths.

"Joe." Wade started, he could barely contain the giggles. The bouncer looked across the notepad and nodded, signalling Wade to continue.

"Joe?"

"MAMA! HAHAHAHA!" Wade slapped his knee and held onto his chest, no one was laughing with him. The bouncer and the people in line watched the merc cackle to himself.

"Wait, that wasn't the right joke!" Dante shouted as he slapped Wade in the back of the head.

The bouncer picked up Wade by the head and threw him across the street, the merc crashed into the windows of a store.

"Owie..." He sniffed the air and a wave of nostalgia returned to him, "Hell yes! It's the bakery!" Wade hopped up and spun around to view his surroundings. The merc squeed like a little girl and stuffed his face with a large chocolate cake.

"That didn't go well." Bulleta said as she watched Wade from afar, causing an absolute mess in the bakery. "I'm not paying for any of that."

"Name?"

Dante knocked on his own head and suddenly a lightbulb appeared from it, "Okay, Name's Aarya."

"Aarya?"

"Aarya ... An idiot for falling for this a second time?!" Dante held onto his chest and laughed at his own joke, much like Wade's situation no one laughed with him. The bouncer dragged Dante with a chokehold and threw him into the same store that he had tossed Wade into.

Wade sat on the floor with chocolate pudding covering his mouth and a large assortment of baked goods on his lap. Dante crashed through another window and slid next to him. "Hey Fabio, want a peice?"

The white haired half-demon remained relaxed himself on the floor and grabbed a peice of strawberry covered donut, "This is the life."

"What are you two doing to my store?!" An angry baker shouted at the two, he was armed with a frying pan.

"I've had enough of this." Bulleta cracked her knuckles and walked up to the bouncer, who was twice her size. "Oi!"

The bouncer looked down and sniffed, "I don't think this is the place for you, kid. Unless you're selling Girl Scout cookies." He chuckled and tried to push Bulleta, but she grabbed his arm and pushed it away instead. The bouncer's eyes widened a bit.

Now he had done it.

"Why yes, I am selling cookies!" Bulleta said, changing her angry tone back to the 'innocent' voice. She pulled her hood slightly back to reveal her shining blue eyes that sparked with youth and innocence.

"Name and flavor." The bouncer asked.

"It's called _YoureGonnaDieUnlessYouDontLetMeIn_ with tiny bits of metal that are oddly shaped like bullets that will go _RIGHT_ through your digestive system!" Bulleta chirped happily and tilted her head to the side.

The bouncer stared at the blonde. "Is this a joke?"

"Yeah, actually that was." She took one more step to the bouncer and pressed the barrel of an Uzi to his chest, "But this isn't." Her voice had returned to it's threatening tone. Due to the busy enviroment and the hard weather, no one could see the weapon being pressed into the bouncer.

"Are you gonna let us in or not?" Bulleta whispered to the bouncer. He trembled in fear and gulped.

"Y-Yeah, Okay. Okay. Just don't kill me..."

Bulleta smirked and pressed one finger into her ear, "We're in, boys." She gritted her teeth and flinched when the feedback to her earpeice malfunctioned.

"Alright we'll be right there! Just gotta stop Wade from killing this bak- No Wade! Put that down! Aww I'm too late- Whoa, that actually looks pretty nice. Erm, Yeah just wait right there, Kat."

"...Kat?" Bulleta echoed and facepalmed.

After a few minutes, forcing Wade to get himself cleaned up, the two finally arrived. Bulleta placed her weapon back in her jacket and went inside the club. Dante glared at the bouncer and swung an uppercut to his jaw, knocking him out. The demon hunter smirked when he heard people gasping and taking pictures, he caught the notepad and pen and began to write something down. He tossed the notepad to the bouncer's chest and went inside the club.

"Now he has a story to tell his mommy once he gets home." Wade said with a laugh as he added a few more drawings to the notepad, then went inside the club.

_Screw You!_

_dicks dicks dicks bouncers are dumb vaginaboob faaart deadpoop was here and hes awesome and dante is a girl_

As they entered the club, they were met with a strobe lights of multiple colors beaming in every direction imaginable. The walls were dark black and had an oozy feeling to them as different colors in the shape of dancers occasionally beamed in and out. People were knocked out all over the couches with multiple drinks laid aside them. A drunken man was so in focus of dancing that he got in the way of the Red Scare, resulting in him being shoved aside by Bulleta. It had reeked of alcohol and every kind of drug imaginable.

"Ugh, I think I might die from second hand shit here. Hell, I smoke cigs myself but this is just crazy." Bulleta said to her comrades, keeping her eyes on the dancers. "We should stick together and find-" She turned her head to see that Dante and Wade had disappeared. "...Eh?"

Having hidden their swords into guitar cases, Dante and Wade proposed a challenge to eachother. "Whoever gets the most numbers isn't unclogging the toilet!" Dante called out and Wade laughed.

"You're on! I'll be sure to get the camera ready when you are doing so!"

Dante strutted through the crowds and swiped someone's drink, he spun while drinking it down and tossed it away; the glass smacking someone right in the face. He hopped over a leather seat and took his seat, eyeing the dancers infront of him with a smirk.

Wade removed his kelvar vest to fit in with the crowds, tossing it aside where he and Dante had left their guitar cases. A fitting red longsleeve and an attractive face was enough to have the ladies eyes on him. The mercenary hopped next to the DJ and whispered a song request into her ear.

"Alright then. Rip it out there, honey." The DJ said as she wore the headphones over her ears and began typing something into the mixer.

Wade stepped in the rainbow colored glass dance floor. He pulled out black and red Ray Bans sunglasses and wore it slicky on his face. The Merc with the Mouth smirked once he heard the opening of the song.

_"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"_ **  
**

"Hey, why not I buy you a real drink?" The fat creep of a man said to Bulleta's ear, in his hand was obviously a spiked drink and he had insisted for Bulleta to drink it.

"I'm not interested." She twitched when the man had wrapped his arm around her neck, old phobia returning for a mere second. She elbowed him in the chest hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Bulleta grabbed his drink and smashed the glass on the man's head, then kicked him away. "Fucking pig." The blonde shook her head and retook her seat on the bar.

"That's the third time you've done that." A voice complimented, Bulleta turned her head to see a young woman cleaning a glass while turned around, her hair was light lavender in color.

"Lilith?"

The succubus turned around, her rose red eyes shined from the club's lighting as they winked at Bulleta. Lilith was dressed in a red sleeveless dress shirt with a blue bowtie, a necklace with a bat charm. Blue daisy dukes with black leggings under them. A nametag reading, 'Pinky' was on her left breastpocket.

"..._Pinky?_ Really now?"

"Everyone who works here gets a silly nickname. And no, I am _NOT_ a dancer. Just an _undercover_ bartender." Lilith finished cleaning a glass and placed it on the counter, she grabbed another glass and poured a drink into it - then sliding it down the bar. "What brings you here?"

"Mission. I'm here with Dante and Wade, whom I have no clue of their wherabouts."

"I think that's them over there!" Lilith laughed as she pointed at Wade; who had just finished ripping up the dancing floor with his _mad skillz, son._ Bulleta spun in her seat and her jaw dropped when she saw what her allies were actually up too.

"Arrrgh, These seas be mighty fierce nowadays!" Wade exclaimed, on his head was a blue pirate hat, a stove pipe in his mouth and an eyepatch over his left eye. He was on a yellow plastic life boat with a pair of blue and white striped panties as a flag; the boat was being crowd surfed by the people below. He snatched a glass of water from the crowds and emptied the water on the other side, then he looked through the empty glass. The merc found Dante in the midst of a dozen or so pole dancers on top of the stage, the white haired demon hunter was only dressed in his boxers (which was not a suprise.)

Wade laughed as Dante was tackled down by the dancers, the merc tossed the glass away and once again hit another person in the back of the head. "THAR SHE BLOWS ALL OVER MY MATEY!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a paddle and began to paddle his way towards the stage, unaware that he was actually smacking people in the face with it.

"Wade, help me out!" Bulleta called out as she crowd surfed right by Wade's lifeboat. Wade searched his lifeboat and found exactly what he needed. Bulleta was hit in the face with a donut, "What the hell was that for?!"

"It's a life ring!"

"NO YOU DEFORMED JACKASS, IT'S A DONUT!"

The Merc with the Mouth grabbed the Merc with the Temper by the hand and pulled her up to the boat. "Aargh! I've caught myself a fiesty mermaid, You shall be my newest companion! I shall call you Ellen Degeneres." He petted the blonde's head and smiled brightly.

Bulleta smacked the merc with the plastic paddle and adjusted her hood, "Quit playing around! Let's go get Dante already!"

"He seems to be getting lotsa cats right now. Get it? Becau-" Another plastic paddle smacked him in the face, "OUCH! It's only because he looks like a lesbian!" This time he was kicked in the chest and he nearly fell off the lifeboat.

Dante bursted from the backstage, multiple lipstick marks on his face and scratches on his chest. He was bouncing on one foot while trying to put on his pants again. "They're not normal babes! They're not normal babes!" He shouted as he picked up his coat from the floor and hopped on the S.S. RedHeads.

"What do you mean they're not normal?" Bulleta asked curiously, getting her weapon ready at the same time.

"I meant that they are FREAKY!" Dante exhaled happily and laid down, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm gonna feel all these bites and scratches for the next few hours!"

Bulleta jabbed the demon hunter's chest and he wheezed in pain.

"Well now we're all here, I can't believe the crowd is still carrying this boat - They're wild in this club!" Wade said as he peeked from the side of the boat, his pipe and eyepatch were quickly snatched by an unknown person in the midst of the crowds. "NO! I NEEDED THOSE!" The merc tried to jump off until he was pulled back by the other two.

"Now if we can focus on the mission, I think we would be able to make it back home before dark." Bulleta raised her head and squinted, scanning the entire club that seemed to stretch on forever. "Lilith is over there at the giant bar, Let's go!"

Dante turned his head upon hearing the name, "Lilith? Good, Because I didn't get the chance to get Morrigan's number."

"Everyone needs a little bit of loli girl in their life!" Wade cheered and picked up the paddle, once again unaware that he was inflicting pain upon people under with a large peice of plastic. "ONWARDS!"

A hooded figure stood on the balcony, watching the lifeboat as it made it's way through the crowds. Another pair of similairy dressed figures appeared next to it - and they all turned their heads at the same time.

"**DAAANNTEEE!**" The lead hooded figure roared in a demonic voice, it's body violently cracked in different directions and it stood on the floor on all fours. The other two with it followed in the same exact manner.

"That's not normal." Bulleta pointed out at the human-like creatures jumping towards their lifeboat. One of them landed on their boat and grabbed Dante, then disappeared in a black smoke. Another two took both sides, surrounding Wade and Bulleta.

"Ninjas?!" Wade asked aloud, "My favorite!" He cracked his knuckles and tackled the hooded figure - the two fell into the crowds and were crowdsurfed while they entered a struggle.

Bulleta backed up a few steps, keeping a close eye on the odd hooded man that was on it's fours and it's head twitching violently. "I don't know what makes me more sick, your clothing style or just looking at you..." The blonde growled and jumped over the hooded attacker as it tried to lunge at her.

"Shadow Lurkers, should have known it!" Dante exclaimed as he ducked to avoid a claw swipe from the hooded figure, the demon hunter spun around his attacker and grabbed it by it's hood. "Glad you guys got a new redesign though!" He said as he pulled off the hoodie from the figure, revealing a dark purple humanoid figure with soul piercing empty white eyes and white jaws.

Bystanders alike screamed in terror at the sight of the demon and tried to find the nearest exit in a frenzy.

"Aw c'mon! You think a few demons is gonna end this party for me?" Dante playfully whined as a large light blue scytch appeared in his hands, the angelic weapon known as the Osiris, a gift when he had met an alternate version of himself during a quick mission alongside Bulleta. "Well I'm not gonna let them." He dashed towards the Shadow Lurker and swung the scythe up, sending the shadow demon upwards into the air.

Dante jumped up and began slashing at the demon in quick succession with his weapon, "Eat it!" He shouted as he delivered the finishing blow, slicing the Shadow Lurker in half. Dante landed to the ground and watched as the demon fade into the air with a purple block-like effect.

"This one is for you, Hayley Williams..." Wade whispered into the microphone. He then grabbed the shadow demon by the shoulders and smashed it into the bar long table. The merc forcefully pushed the demon down the table and then quickly teleported to the other side; with a toilet in both hands. The Shadow Lurker screamed as it's head crashed into the toilet. Wade laughed happily as he flushed the demon's head further into the toilet.

"HAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE TOILET IS WORKING! IT'S NOT EVEN CONNECTED!" He laughed outloud. A bright flash of blue-ish purple bursted the toilet and the demon, suprising the merc as he screamed like a girl.

"You're gonna clean that." Lilith said as she put both of her hands down as they smoked with her bright colored aura.

Back at the S.S. Red Dummy, Bulleta still was locked in combat with the last Shadow Lurker. Bulleta backflipped and kicked the demon straight in the jaw, sending the demon slightly dazed. The blonde took out her combat knife with a short spin and stabbed the shadow demon straight inbetween the eyes. Bulleta pulled out a handgun and finished off the demon with a headshot, She watched as the purple mist fade into the air.

The three mercenaries regrouped on their lifeboat that was constantly renamed. The S.S. DanteLooksLikeAGirl reached their destination, which was more like the lifeboat crashing into the bar and causing hundreds dollars worth of damage, the three shipmates jumped out. Wade tripped over the boat's side and faceplanted onto the broken glass.

Lilith frowned, looking down at all the damage. "C'mon, let's talk in a quieter place." She lead them all to the worker's lounge, it was soothingly quiet and much cleaner than the main club.

Bulleta hopped on a seat and crossed her legs, she being the first to ask the question. "Lilith, do you know about anyone here calling us into action?"

"And what's Morrigan's number?" Dante asked as he walked towards the fridge and examined the insides.

"Can you get me a band-aid?" Wade called out with glass shards still stuck on his face, he was dragging his and Dante's swords in the heavy guitar cases.

Bulleta punched Dante's arm and then kicked Wade's shin, "Quiet!"

Lilith brushed a few lavender bangs away from her shining rose colored eyes, "Well, It was me actually! Sorry if you guys were busy..."

"You asked me if I was single?" Wade asked as he gritted his teeth while pulling out the shards. Dante and Bulleta looked at the succubus with wide grins.

"What? No! It was a joke~!" She whined and stomped the floor. "Listen, I'm here undercover because I can tell there has been some demon activity here."

"So you called us? Why couldn't you and your little B.S.A.A. pals handle the job?" Dante asked as he shuffled through the set of wine bottles, having a small shot of each.

Lilith looked away, "Well - I sorta felt that I needed action again. All they got me doing is paperwork so I ditched out on it. Things haven't been the same since-"

"Chuck?" Bulleta said, the simple name hushed Lilith.

"Yeah, where is Chucky? You kinda not want to talk about him like you both just broke up." Dante said as he dug inside the fridge and found one single cold pizza slice, he smiled and took a bite.

Lilith bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground, "You make it sound like we were in a relationship." She sighed and continued, "We'll talk about this later, okay? There's something not right in this club and we gotta find out what it is."

"Is it the club's name?" Wade asked as he brushed his chin checking for any possibility his stubble began to grow. "It's gotta be the club's name."

"Uh... No?" Lilith replied awkwardly.

Bulleta paced the room back and forth, "Go check the owner's room, There's bound to be something there." She stopped when everyone looked at her like she had just gave them all the right idea, "...Stop staring at me."

The three were led by Lilith to the elevators. "I've never seen anyone go down here before." Lilith stated as she pressed the button to open the elevator, all of them entered in the roomy elevator. "But I've heard that the manager is in this floor..." Her finger hovered over the buttons and stopped at 0 button.

"Weird button." Dante said. He was right, the button was much different compared to the other ones. A red zero that seemed to be quickly drawn on an old and rusty button, the rest were clean newly made. Lilith pressed the button and watched as the doors closed.

The elevator shook and began to go down. The whole club itself was 4 floors above the ground and apparently the zero button led underground. "Why does a club need an underground floor?" Bulleta asked as she stared at her reflection in the mirror plated doors.

"Maybe extra bathrooms. Extra janitors. Extra _dead_ janitors." Wade answered, leaving the other three to just forget asking questions when the merc was around. "Ya know this kinda reminds me of that movie with the elevator suddenly stopping and there was some devil possessing one of the people?"

Dante sighed, "That movie sucked. I don't remember the devil looking like a damn mummy. The old lady being the demon was expected too."

Just on cue, the elevator suddenly shook violently. The passengers held onto the bars for support and they looked on in confusion as the lights began to flicker off and on. Once the elevator stopped shaking, the lights finally were completely shut off.

"I told you~!" Wade sang aloud in a womanly voice.

"Ow!"

"Oh crap, Did I hit you Lilith? I meant to hit Wade, S-Sorry!" Bulleta apologized as she tried to find her way through the dark.

"It's okay." the young succubus assured with a giggle.

A small crush was heard and it made everyone flinch in suprise.

"God dammit! I punched the wall instead! Wade! where are you so I can punch you?!" the violent tomboy exclaimed.

"No! You're gonna hurt me!" Wade protested as he ducked to the floor so he could avoid more punches.

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

Before a fight could erupt, the lights came back to illuminate the elevator - this time it was in the color of blood red.

"That's new." Dante pointed out the missing elevator doors and buttons. Lilith felt all over the wall, scanning for any possible way the doors have managed to dissapear.

"That's even newer!" Wade said as he turned Dante around, the white haired demon hunter's eyes widened with suprise and a smirk formed on his lips.

Bulleta and Lilith turned around, staring at the disturbing and gloomy corridor that replaced the back of the elevator. "Wow. That's not creepy or anything." Bulleta said as she pulled out a flashlight and shined it down the corridor. "The red lights are coming from this place, should we check it out?"

"Let's get ready first, this must be the paranormal activity Lilith was talking about." Dante said as he pulled Rebellion from the guitar case and rested it on his shoulder. Wade wore his kelvar vest and swung his dual katanas on the back, he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on to brighten the corridor.

Bulleta handed Dante her flashlight and pulled out her new modified Uzi, she opened up the miniflashlight on it and took the first steps into the corridor. "God, this place stinks. I hope we get a good pay out of this." She remarked as she was followed closely by Dante, Lilith and Wade.

"I'll get big sis to persuade Mr. Stark to pay you guys." Lilith tried her best to assure them. She glanced back with confusion when the three's eyes turned into money symbols.

After a few minutes of walking through the corridor they came across a dead end. "Eh? The hell is this crap?!" She stared at the dead end and felt on her arms, "...And why did it suddenly get colder?"

"That's not normal." Dante said as he felt the change in the temperature, "This hall looks older than Wade's taste in music, no chance in hell it's gonna get some A.C." He shined the flashlight around the dead end.

"It's still not older than your hair." Wade mumbled and was punched in the chest by Dante.

Lilith brushed her arms and shivered, "Does anyone have a plan for this?" She wondered as she walked closer to the dead end, staring at the rusty red walls.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Date. Plate. Bait. Get in shape. WAIT! My brain just hatched an idea!" Wade announced as he pulled out his handgun.

Bulleta scoffed, "What brain?" She joked as she watched the merc aim at the end.

"The one I lost during that time I tried saving Peter from Juri! Excuse me Lilith!" Wade said as he motioned his hand to the side, Lilith nodded and stood next to Bulleta. "Now watch this." The merc shot at the wall, Everyone expected recoil and loud ear piercing noises - But they were wrong.

The dead end 'splashed' as soon as the bullet made contact with it.

"Wow, that actually worked. I knew all those hours playing Super Mario 64 would help!" Wade said happily as he placed away his handgun and walked towards the not-so-dead end.

Lilith glanced back and fourth at the other two, who shrugged and followed the loudmouth merc into the new entrance. "I don't think that's such a good idea!" She warned them and watched as Wade and Dante disappear into the wall.

"Neither was bringing the three of us together." Bulleta said as she walked backwards, staring into the eyes of the young succubus, she smirked and disapeared into the wall.

Lavender hair flew around in a frenzy as Lilith's gaze examined the whole corridor quickly, she sighed and reluctantly walked into the portal - expecting the worse.

They encountered completely different enviroment; The pouring urban streets of New York City to a beautiful and exotic jungle. From the looks of it, they were on a grassy plain inbetween the trees of the jungle. The sight of a river was seen from afar, it's water glittering from the bright sun.

Bulleta removed her hood to fully admire the amazing view, "Wow."

"You don't get out much do you?" Wade joked as he took in a breath of the fresh air.

The demon huntress rolled her eyes, "More than you," and stared off into the distance. The loudmouth merc sighed with relief, he was afraid his wisecrack would get him another knife in the chest or a bullet up the butt.

Dante crossed his arms and looked around, "I don't get it. Give us creepy red corridor and now give us some nice jungle in the middle of who knows where?" He kneeled down and ripped off a patch of grass, "I don't think we're the right people for this type of job, Lilith... Maybe Hulk could use this place - He'd be pretty relaxed here."

"I could have sworn something was not right here. None of this adds up though." Lilith whispered to herself, squinting at the sky. "Unless..." She pulled out her USP automatic handgun and aimed towards the blue sky.

An echoing gunshot made Bulleta and Wade jump up in surprise and wave their weapons around, searching for the source of the noise. "Calm down guys. It's just Lilith shooting at the sky." Dante assured the two and nodded towards Lilith.

"It's no sky." Lilith said with a frozen expression, she pointed at the sky and the three mercs turned their heads to it as well.

Right where Lilith had shot, was a clearly visible bullet hole that pierced the sky. Crimson wings materalized on Lilith's back and she flew up towards the sky, hoping to examine the damage she had done. Instead she smacked right into it, her face being smushed up against the glass-like barrier and she became slightly dazed.

"I could hear you all laughing down there! I'm not that far up you know!" Lilith called out when she had heard snickering from below. She shook her head and slowly rose up, pushing against the glass with her two hands. It felt like lifting up a window - she became even more confused when her vision shifted from the stretching plains into a dark room. "...Hello?"

The three heard a scream and they looked up to see the bottom half of Lilith's body squirming and her legs kicking about. "Get me up there!" Bulleta ordered, pulling up her hood and taking out her Uzi. The two red fools faced eachother and held their hands together.

"You may now kiss the bride." Wade said in a girly voice, with his lips puckered up.

"Stop it Wade! C'mon kiddo, You got this!" Dante yelled out.

Bulleta sprinted towards the two and hopped on their hands, Dante and Wade lifted her up - assisting her spring jump towards the sky. Bulleta flew up and wrapped her arms around Lilith's thighs, the blonde's face ending up right in Lilith's butt. If it wasn't for the succubus' butt, one could see Bulleta's face turn bright red.

"I knew I would make a good cheerleader one day! You were wrong Mom! YOU WERE WRONG!" Wade shouted to the sky.

Bulleta managed to bring her face back by a small bit, she gasped for air and yelled out to her other mercs, "OI! HELP ME OUT, YOU IDIOTS!" It wasn't helping that Lilith was kicking around as the blonde tried her best to hold on.

The white haired demon hunter crouched down and power jumped towards the two girls, he wasn't aware that Wade had hitched a ride on his right leg. Whatever had Lilith dragged her inside, along with Bulleta - Dante had managed to grab the blonde's leg, neverless he and Wade were dragged in as well.

Wade shot up and spun around, aiming his handgun in the dark. "OKAY! DARK ROOM! I'M SWEATING!"

"C'mon.. C'mon..." Bulleta whispered. She lit up a flare and swung it around the room, illuminating it only slightly with it's red glow. "Everyone okay?!"

"Urgh... Been better." Dante grumbled as he got up and pushed up against his back. "Okay, _now_ I'm better!"

"Lilith is down." Bulleta said to Dante when she examined the knocked out succubus. She held up the flare in one hand and used another hand to shake Lilith a bit, "Oi! Wake up!"

"Where are we?" Dante asked as he turned on his flashlight and shined it in different directions. The light passed by a metallic figure - until the light went back at it again. "Oh."

Lilith slowly made her way on her feet and rubbed her head, "Ow... What happened?" She asked as she looked around the dark room, the other three were sent back to back as they glared at their surroundings. "Guys? What's wrong?"

One by one, red glowing eyes surrounded the group. The sound of smoke puffing up and metal clanging repeatedly began to heighten in noise as more red eyes stared at the four.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. We are dealing with robots." Bulleta said with little interest as she took out her weapon and took aim.

"ROBOTS ARE AWESOME! Let's give these robots a introduction with human kind - Firstly by shooting them in the face and shoving a boot up their bolthole!" Wade laughed as he took out his katanas, the red eyes glowed on his dual weapons. "Heh. Get it? Because I said bolthole and it sounds like..."

Nobody was paying attention. Dante was busy readying Rebellion for another battle, Lilith stood in a fighting stance - her red succubus wings appearing on her back once more and Bulleta pulling out her dual Uzis.

"...Nevermind then."

The robots were bulky and simple, though humanoid and black/grey in color. Humanoid heads and humanoid bodys with armor plating. With how they looked and acted; one could conclude that these robots are not exactly the up-to-date ones. Neverless, they were terrifying in their own '60's Sci-Fi' style.

Bulleta lit up another flare and tossed it into the air; then she aimed upwards and shot the flare - giving the group a full and bright visual of their opponents. After the light died down, the only things visible and hearable were gunshots, metal on metal and explosions.

As Dante sliced up one metallic being after another, he took notice to the familiar scent after he had killed a robot. He sniffed once and pulled back Rebellion, "...Shadows." He said to himself as he watched a purple black mist erupt from the destroyed robots.

"Waste of fucking ammo!" Bulleta yelled angrily as she rehollistered her weapon and clotheslined a robot, slightly hurting herself in the process. She crouched down and ripped the bot's head clean off; then stuffed a grenade in it's mouth and tossed it to the few remaining robots. "Ba-da-boom!" She said while plugging up both of her ears with her index fingers - smiling when she saw the explosion engulf the last bots.

Lilith outstretched her arms in an upward motion - summoning piercing demonic blades from the floor throughout the hordes. The succubus cupped her fists together and smashed into the floor, causing an earthquake that tore through the floor with pink lights peeking through the cracks on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Dante yelled out as he struggled to balance himself as the earth shook. Wade screamed and hopped onto Dante's arms, both actually holding on to eachother. Neither noticed Bulleta taking a picture of them.

"Getting us out of here!" Lilith replied. A large gaping hole ripped in the ground and the four - and any remaining robot parts fell into said bright pink hole.

Bulleta sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Urgh... This can't be real."

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not. Something is sending Shadow Lurkers after us." Dante stated as he paced back and forth. Expecting to be sent back to the beautiful plains, they landed in a misty forest. "And I don't like not knowing who is doing it."

"They take on forms of those hooded guys and robots? What's next?" Lilith said and sighed. She crossed her arms, "I don't know what is making us appear in different areas but-" She stopped and began to sway a bit.

Wade raised an eyebrow, "You okay?" He asked.

"Just... Feeling a bit..." Lilith's eyes shut and she fell over, just being caught by Wade.

"She's not okay! She lied to us! I'm telling her sister..." Wade whined as he layed down the younger succubus on the floor.

Bulleta dashed to Lilith's side and checked her pulse and brushed her hand on her cheek, "She's breathing. I think when she got us out of that robot hellhole she used up a bit more power than she had expected."

Just then, a voice sounding like an older male boomed through the forest, catching the attention of the three mercenaries. "_You are half correct - But it is my power that had brought the succubus into the state of sleep."_

"Hey, why don't you show us your face? That way I can have a joke ready for how ugly you look." Dante taunted as he carefully examined the forest, it was hard enough with all the mist.

"Why does he sound like Morgan Freeman? That makes my situation much more scarier - since he'll narrarate how I die and stuff." Wade looked up and put more thought into his words, "No, actually that would be pretty cool!"

"Quiet Wade."

_"Your pathetic excuse of a friend that I will now dub, 'The Annoyance' lives up to his nickname..."_ The voice said once more.

Wade frowned, "Hey Morgan, I'm sorry I spread that rumor about you being dead! I tried one of those milkshakes they keep giving Peter!"

"What the hell do you want with us? Did you plan this all so you can just send us off in random places?" Bulleta demanded, becoming more impatient by the minute.

The voice chuckled, _"Demon hunters. Pathetic. You three are purely expendable, All I want is the young succubus."_

"Lilith?" Bulleta said as she looked down at the asleep succubus.

_"Yes. She the young succubus is merely a seperated energy of the Aensland Queen that had developed a free mind and a body. With her power, I could finally base my all-out take over of the demon world."_ The voice answered, the Shadow Lurkers began to surround the group, forming from the ground. _"My minions. I see you have met them."_

"You damn right we did. Sucky minions by the way! Where do you shop? The same aisile where Bowser and Dr. Doom get their minions?" Wade laughed as his mind ran a little skit involving said villians bumping into eachother in a super market.

Bulleta stood up and cracked her knuckles, "Have you seen the state of Makai lately? It looks like crap. Not crap as in poop, but crap as in Wade's face and Dante's hair." The other mercs shot a glare at the tomboy after hearing her statement.

_"That is precisely why it would be such an easy grab! The powers are all seperated, the people are not in order, not even the big demon lords can control it as they are busy bickering with eachother! I have spent most time hiding out here ever since the worlds have merged together, creating shadows from the pathetic human's disgusting and evil qualities through the club."_

"So you own the club? I'm gonna have to kill you for giving it such a stupid name." Bulleta said smugly and spun her Uzi with her index finger.

Dante yawned, "Yeah. Get power. Get money. Take over world. You sound like an awful mainstream rapper."

_"And you think the three of you can stop me? After I take the young succubus I'll have more power than you have ever imagined..."_ A larger shadow loomed over them, looking similiar to the other Shadow Lurkers but having larger fangs and a red dot on it's forehead. _"But I'd rather have you three running off in defeat first."_

The large phantom creature only appeared as the top half of a body with the remaining ending in a goop on the bottom. It's size can be compared to half a mansion or a regular urban home on steriods.

"_Real_ scary." Bulleta rolled her eyes and readied up, "Make a perimeter around Lilith. If this guy is for real then we can't let him take her. Understood?"

"Yes-sir-ree!" Wade saluted and unhollistered his dual handguns. Dante nodded and held Rebellion in one hand and the Coyote-A shotgun in another.

_"Fetch me their souls!"_ The Shadow Leader ordered his smaller minions; like faithful minions they were - they all made a charge at the three demon hunting mercenaries. The three stood their ground and prepared to defend the downed succubus.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Yep the villian is that secret character in Darkstalkers, named Shadow or some thing yeah whoohoo COOL BEANS _**

**_and yes there is a bit of a time skip inbetween this chapter and the previous one. wow_**

**_The majority of these characters belong to Marvel and Capcom_**

**_Rorschach belongs to DC_**

**_Filia and Samson belong to Konami and Reverge Labs_**

...

**Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!**


	11. Ray Of Hope In The Shadows

**-The Red Scare-**

The combined masses of the Shadow Lurkers made it seem as if the entire forest was engulfed in darkness, the only source of light coming from the muzzle flashes and energy blasts from weaponry. Shadows with empty white eyes came wave after wave, in multiple sizes and shapes - after the small group of fighters in the middle.

"Feels like I'm surrounded by all my ex-girlfriends!" Wade cried and pulled over his Deadpool mask, imagining his previous girlfriends replacing the demons. He stopped for a minute and lowered his katanas, "Hot_._"

A wobbling obese Lurker attempted to strike at the distracted loud mouth mercenary with its mouth-stomach open wide for a bite; until Dante rushed into the scene and prevented the shadow jaw from eating Deadpool by holding it up with both of his hands. In a mere matter of seconds, the Son of Sparda furthur hardened his grip and ripped apart the demon, resulting in said fat shadow withering away in purple mist.

Dante spun on his heels and stepped a few paces back, bumping on Deadpool's back. "They just keep coming!" The demon hunter said as his eyes glanced around at the oncoming hordes of darkness.

"I know right? If they like it they should just put a ring on it," Deadpool said as he looked at his hand, with his ring finger bent in an awkward position.

The demon hunter slashed Rebellion through four Shadows, cleanly slicing them all into two peices. "We won't get any of these demons off our back unless we do something about their leader!" He pulled out his double-barreled shotgun and blasted a small group of a dozen demons for the price of one shot. "Any plans?"

Deadpool shook his head in response and pulled out his submachine gun, "Sorry Fabio, I gotta go teach preschoolers how to stab people." the merc casually said as he brought down another wave within seconds with a single clip.

"Wade, how about you focus for once? We gotta protect Lilith!" Dante shouted as he elbowed Deadpool's shoulder.

The merc frowned when he heard the unfortunate clicking sound coming from his weapon. "Awww... I hate when the clicky clicky comes from my gunny gunny!" He tossed his weapon away and loaded his last pair of handguns.

Dante rolled his eyes and tossed his shotgun backwards, he smiled a bit when he heard the merc's poor attempt to catch it ended up with the weapon hitting his head. Dante took out Ebony and Ivory with a spin and gave both handguns a short kiss on their barrels. "C'mon ladies, Let's have some fun!"

With his loveable companion-weapons in his hands, Dante set his sights on the Shadow Leader who loomed over the battle with his arms crossed. "We'll teach this fella how we party." Dante smirked and ripped through the hordes; making his way to the leader.

Demons heads popped like balloons when a barrage of bullets ripped through their skulls - Bulleta stood her ground, defending the knocked out Lilith. She spun around and sent a shadow flying into it's other comrades with a strong kick. She crouched down and set her Uzi aside, then rifled through her jacket and pulled out all the grenades she could hold in two hands.

"Let's light a fire." She smirked and pressed the detonation switch on each grenade, tossing them all at angles where she knew it would exactly cripple the hordes. She stood up quickly and used her Uzi to shoot a few grenades in mid-air. Explosions erupted everywhere and sent a blazing lane of fire in random directions across the forest.

Bulleta rushed to Lilith's side, sliding one of her arms under the succubus' legs and another under her back. The demon huntress picked up Lilith and hastily searched for a way to safety, she had purposely started a couple of fires to illuminate the dark forest.

"I am craving two things. One: chimichangas. Two: dead bodies. I'm lacking only one of those things!" Deadpool said, holding up the Coyote-A shotgun and his M1911 handgun in both hands, "But let's change that!"

The Shadow Lurkers actually stopped once they heard the merc cheerfully say those words. They looked amongst eachother and then returned to 'angrily screeching and attacking.' Deadpool rushed right at the waves with nothing in mind but stabbing things in the face and shooting things in the crotch.

"_LEEEEROOOOOOY JEEENNNKIIINNNS!_"

Bulleta watched in amusement as her fellow mercenary destroyed the demons with ease. She glanced around, returning to her previous plan of finding an escape route for her and her friends.

Dante sprinted across the area, he had been given enough space to move thanks to Bulleta's grenade frenzy. He dodged dark slender arms coming from the floor that tried to grab him and shadows in the shape of large bats. One bullet for each demon that got in the hunter's way was just one step closer to the leader, who by now has taken notice to Dante's assault on him.

_"Foolish demon hunter..."_ The Shadow Leader murmured, he lifted one arm and raised a pair of shadow demons that resembled Velociraptors. The leader lifted another arm and engulfed a lone tree in darkness, bringing it to life.

Dante smirked, "You haven't heard have you?" He chopped the living tree with Rebellion and aimed his two handguns outward and shot at the leader, who blocked his shots with his arms. Dante slid on the floor, dodging the raptor shadows, and ended up right infront of the leader. "I can make all those so called 'toughed and feared' demons run away in fear with just the mention of my name." He stared the Shadow Leader right in it's empty white eyes with his own cold blue eyes, Ebony and Ivory aimed right at the shadow demon.

"Dante, The Son of Sparda."

Two bright red shots were sent right through the leader and he roared in agony as he fell to the floor. Dante spun his handguns and hollistered them behind him.

Deadpool was punching the last of the demons repeatedly in the face, "Open wide! Here comes the pitchfork!" The merc pointed out two fingers and poked the demon's eyes, ignoring it's screams of pain.

"Wade, I think you got him." Bulleta said with a chuckle, she turned her glance to Dante who had just finished off the last shadows on his side of the battle. "Nice speech by the way, where'd you get that one?" The tomboy said sarcastically at the older demon hunter.

"I thought it was cool." Dante shrugged and looked over at the regenerating degenerate, "Let her know what's up, Wade."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Mary had a little lamb that was a diabetic." Deadpool said, sounding completely distracted as he continued to beat the demon's head in with the butt of Dante's shotgun.

Bulleta looked over at Lilith, lavender bangs slightly covered her young face. "We need to find a way out of this..." The blonde stared around at the ruined forest, "...place."

The three stopped conversating once they felt the earth rumble hard... Seconds later they heard someone fart loudly.

"Sorry. I get all gassy when I think about the toilet." Deadpool whispered and scratched his behind.

Bulleta wasn't to sure what to think, "...Okay, what exactly?"

"Ain't nuthin' but a G thang." The merc responded, crossing his arms in triumph. He nearly fell over when the earth began to shake, this time even more violent than before.

Dante searched around for the source of the trembling ground and his eye stopped at the Shadow Leader, whom he thought had been long killed off. The demon's original form began to change into a massive cloak of darkness that slowly overwhelmed the area - And it was reaching right for the mercenaries.

Bulleta noticed this as well, "What the hell is that?" she asked aloud, staring straight at the darkness ooze that ate up the ground.

"He's using the last of his power to eat up this whole place." Dante said as he shot at the Shadow ooze, the bullets becoming asborbed into it instead of doing any visible damage to it. "...That's not good."

Deadpool threw his hands up and sprinted the opposite direction, "RUN AWAY!" Dante carried Lilith and followed Deadpool through the deep ends of the woods.

"Oi! You guys just left me?!" Bulleta cried in disbelief and chased after her allies.

They sprinted quickly through the misty forest, doing their best to outrun the darkness that devoured everything in it's path. Bulleta jumped over a log and planted her own customized Bouncing Betty mine that was disguised as a mere apple right on it. She ran off to catch up with Deadpool and Dante, looking back once to see that her mine had exploded but ended up doing no damage to the Shadow.

The three jumped onto a shallow river and continued their escape on it. It was easier to make their run without all the trees in their way, the mist didn't help their vision either. Deadpool stopped abruptly and nearly fell over off the waterfall he just came across, his arms were swinging in a frenzy as he did his best to balance himself.

Dante wasn't looking ended up bumping right into the merc, who the latter lost balance in one foot and slowly fell over - Until Bulleta ran right in and caught him by the collar and pulled him back up.

"Any bright ideas, you idiots?" Bulleta said, eying the darkness quickly making it's way to them.

Deadpool fiddled with his teleporter belt hastily, his head moving towards their impending doom and the waterfall's drop. "Why is it not working?!" He cried in disbelief and yelped in pain when his teleporter shocked him. "MY BALLS!"

"We're gonna have to jump." Dante said to the other two, adjusting his hold on Lilith's still-knocked out body. He looked below the drop, "And we have to do it now!"

"Yeah, you've had better ideas before." the Merc with the Mouth said sarcastically.

"Just for that, you get to go first." Bulleta said and jabbed Deadpool in the back.

"Yay! Watch me mommy! Watch me!" Deadpool cheered happily, taking a few steps back. He sprinted and jumped off the river, a high-pitched scream trailed off as he fell down.

Dante held Lilith in a tight hug and jumped off the waterfall a few seconds after Deadpool. Bulleta looked back, the darkness was inches away - She took in another deep breath and took her leap of faith.

The darkness stopped in its tracks and stared off down the waterfall, seeing no signs of any bodies rising up from the water below. It slithered back where it came from after a few minutes of waiting.

_**...**_

The group took refuge in a nearby cave after their long drop from the top of the waterfall. Bulleta trudged her way inside and dropped a arms full of sticks and logs into a small fire. It began to rain hard outside, which didn't help at all with the group's soaked and freezing situation. A few water soaked clothes hung up on a make-shift drying rack that was made up of Rebellion stabbed into the floor with a thin string of metal tied around it and connected to a tall sharp rock.

Lilith hugged her knees as she stared at the fire, the cold water had woken her right up. Bulleta eyed her curiously, the succubus had been quiet since she had woken up, she sat next to her and picked up a long stick to poke at the fire. "Oi, what's wrong?" Bulleta asked as she nudged Lilith's shoulder.

"I felt... useless back there, I couldn't help you guys stop the Shadow Leader." Lilith whispered, still staring at the fire, her strawberry candy colored eyes reflected the yellow-red flames. "And to make it worse, I was knocked out - So I must've been just deadweight."

Bulleta pulled her hood back and slicked her soaked blonde hair back, "Don't say that! We took care of situation without anything casualties, except most of our of ammo being wasted. But hey, we buy those things like groceries." She placed down the stick and sat closer to Lilith, "But still, our mindset was to protect you, Lilith. You know Dante, Wade and I won't let anything take you away and use you as some weapon of demonic domination. You're our friend and I'll be damned if some punk ass demon thinks he can take away my friend and get away with it."

Lilith smiled and stared into the younger girl's blue eyes, "Thank you... I won't make the mistake of blacking out next time. I promise." She said as she rested her head on Bulleta's shoulder. "We'll take on the Shadow Leader together."

A small smile formed on Dante's lips when he looked up for a second to see that the two girls were making themselves comfortable. He heard wet footsteps coming into the cave and turned his gaze behind him.

"I'm in a cave. I'm shirtless. Pants and boxers are soaking wet. And I just started a fire." Wade said aloud, sitting down near the fire. "I just reached a whole new level of manliness."

"Who do you think you are? Bear Grylls?" Dante asked with a chuckle as he continued cleaning one of his handguns with a white hankerchief.

"Yes I do. I just drank my piss right before I got here." Wade said casually as he laid on his back, no ounce of regret was said heard in those words.

Bulleta, Lilith and Dante glanced at eachother and decided to leave it at that, not even bothering to say anything else. They all stayed in the cave in relaxing silence, the only sound was the fire crackling and the rain from outside dropping.

"This reminds me of the times me and my pops would go out camping, hunting bears and dropkicking them in the face." Wade said, wanting to spark a new conversation for the hell of it.

"Are you serious?" Bulleta asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe. My mind is all topsy turvy, But no one has tried correcting me once." Wade scratched his head and sat up, "Let's just say: It just depends which writer you like best."

"Whatever that means." Lilith commented as she checked her handgun for any signs of damage from the water.

Dante placed down his weapon, "Kinda feels nostalgic too. Reminds me of the time me and my-" He stopped for a moment and sighed quietly, "-family would sit around the fireplace when it was a cold Christmas day. I remember sitting with my mother, she would tell us a couple stories to me and my brother." He showed a faint smile as he stared into the fire, "Those were better times."

Wade nodded and held his Deadpool mask over the fire, trying to dry it out. "I love Christmas. I would always leave my list of presents for Santa right on his doorstep." He rubbed his chin to think for a moment, "I don't think that was Santa though... And I think it was actually a list of threats." The other three chuckled at Wade's realization.

"Heh... Yeah, I remember my father. Good man, He was actually a mercenary himself too." Bulleta said aloud, catching Wade's attention.

"Hah, So was mine... I think. I don't know." Wade said, his confusion made him go back to an awkward silence.

Bulleta raised an eyebrow, "Uh okay." She adjusted herself and layed on her back, "My dad always wanted a son."

"That explains sooo much." Wade said in fascination, Bulleta couldn't tell whether or not he was joking but she shook it off.

"Hey Kat, You don't mind of you share a bit of your history with us right?" Dante asked and stretched his arms out, "I mean Wade barely remembers his and mine... Eh."

Bulleta nodded, "Sure. Dad was a mercenary and Mom was a doctor from Northern Europe and the two met when my dad was found breaking in her hospital trying to patch himself up from this brutal mission. She tended to his wounds and I guess that's how they fell in love, heh. They married of course and settled down in a small village in Germany, years later they had a kid which was obviously me. My mom was the most busy, she became a doctor in the same hospital she gave birth in. So that just left me and dad at the house most of the time. I get most of my influence from him. I was practically a guy, I hung out with guys because they were much more cooler than the boring girls that did nothing but sit around, complain and look cute."

"It's like talking to a piece of cardboard." Wade commented "I have the slightest memory of me making all the girls kiss my pet frog during recess. His name was King Fransico, the Fabulous."

Dante chuckled, "I threw worms at them." The two red dead headed fools laughed and gave eachother a highfive.

"What else happened?" Lilith asked, interested in hearing about the younger girl's past.

Bulleta poked at her cheek with her thumb, "Well it was all pretty normal... Until the incident." She rubbed her face and took in a deep breath, she knew the other three were now listening carefully. "My grandmother was killed by this, demon thing. It resembled a werewolf at best, but damn it all happened so fast. As a child, no matter how boyish I was, monsters still scared me - and to find out that they were real and one had just killed someone I care for. It tore me up on the inside."

Dante nodded in agreement, knowing the exact feel of demons taking a loved one. His chest ached with pain upon remembering the past. Wade stared into the fire, still listening to his friend's heartbreaking story. Lilith tried to comfort Bulleta by letting the blonde rest her head on her lap.

"To top it off, I felt responsible in some way. My dad felt the same as well, but I think it hit him harder. Mom never stopped crying. Neither did I. I never found out until now that my dad was offered a return call for his mercenary work, which was branching out to demon hunting as well. I don't know whether he accepted it or not but alot changed since my grandmother died..." Bulleta wiped away a tear from the edge of her eye before it could escape,

"My parents were still determined to raise me right... Until one fateful day. My dad told me to go out and call my mom for lunch, I was in the fields with the family dog, Martha. The fields were disturbingly quiet, the only sound was Martha's panting and my shoes stepping on the grass. I discovered the mutilated body of a girl, no less than my age at the time, right there on the fields. The smell made me feel like my stomache was going to rip itself out of my body. But that isn't even the worst part."

She took in another deep breath, she rubbed her eyes constantly and a few quiet sniffs came from her.

"The murderer found me. It was a monster... Shit made from nightmares. It tackled me to the ground, I felt my breath escape my entire body in a matter of seconds, I was either being strangled or being fondled violently - I couldn't remember. It tried to rape me, that's what I was sure of. Martha tried helping, the monster just smacked her away like she was nothing. I screamed and screamed... Thankfully someone saved me before the monster went through with... it." She sighed and rubbed her face.

"The same monster you and Rorschach killed?" Dante asked. Bulleta nodded, her face now wet from tears once she placed away her hands. Lilith used her shirt to clean up the blonde's tears and she rubbed her arms to comfort her.

"That was the last straw. My dad had enough, we lost our grandmother and he was so close to losing me. That's when he brought me into the business. Everytime I wasn't in school, I would train. I was taught how to handle, reload and fire weapons by my father and I picked up a few medical tricks from my mother. Day and night I'd excercise my body to it's limits, which weren't much due to my age. I don't remember why I had agreed to do any of this, but I feel like I was motivated by revenge and the need for money. During those times, I absolutely despised demons and monsters. You see, our family was losing money real fast after my mother got the flu and couldn't operate as a doctor. The only way towards cash was..."

"Demon hunting right?" Wade finished her sentence and she nodded in response.

"Creatures from the other dimensions were turning up in the human world, I was training to become a demon huntress to hunt down these creatures and get the reward money depending on the type of creature I bagged. Training became harder and more exhausting, but it was needed as failure was not an option for the job. Apparently a strong mind and spirit is needed for keeping sanity, plus a dark heart so we won't be poisoned. After 3 years or so of pure training, dad took me to this corporation. I couldn't believe it but they took me in, they said my 'innocent appearance' and disguise were perfect to lure in demons and kill them in cold blood. They said I was born for this job. First job, killed an entire village - left no survivors. Demons or not, I killed them all. And the worse part... I enjoyed it."

Lilith felt a growing sense of fear from the younger girl, a fear she had many years ago when they had first crossed paths. Thankfully they've become fast friends. "Nobody forgets their first kill. That's what Chuck told me."

Bulleta continued, "I wasn't aware of it, but apparently I was referred to as a homicidal schizophrenic little girl. They said I was all of humanity's sins in the head of a psycho Red Riding Hood knock-off. It wasn't my fault, The death of my grandmother was the first strike, my near-death experience was the second, so I guess my job to murder was the third. Forcing murder and death into such a young girl's head will never work well. It was great while it lasted. Baby Bonnie Hood, was what I was called, was hailed as the highest ranking hunter in the whole country. Hell, I heard probably even in the world at the time. After I left the Majigen, where my hunting there skyrocketed my rewards, I returned to Germany... To find out my mother had died from her sickness and someone poisoned and burned the village, killing my father... my entire family, the entire village in the process.

I guess the corp found out all my earnings would put them in a huge debt, so they killed off everyone I loved. I still don't know why, I had guessed it was some sick form of karma. That finally did it, I was so depressed and frustrated, I tried to kill myself so many times but I could never go through with it. I had little money, I didn't collect my rewards as those bastards at the corp still have it. It's fuzzy but, I remember a tall dark suited man took my hand and suddenly I find myself in America."

Streams of tears fell from her deep ocean blue eyes turned to stare right at Wade and Dante.

"...And the voices told me to kill _Dante Sparda_ and _Wade Wilson_."

After a full 3 minutes of silence, Dante was the first to speak up, "...So that's how we met? Someone brainwashed you into assasinating us?"

"Basically."

"Do you know who it was?" Wade asked, now extremely curious.

"The Operator, I faced him before you guys and Morrigan brought me back home that one night. He explained more bits of my past and sorted things out, he was the one who planted the command in my head to kill you guys. But at the same time, he wanted me to break free from my past, saying only you two could save me... And now we're here." Bulleta sat up, her gaze never leaving Dante and Wade's faces.

"You gave me a home. You gave me a chance of redemption. You gave me another reason to keep on going." She blushed a bit, pretending to cover it up by cleaning off a few tears, "And you gave me the one thing that was taken from me..." She stood up and sat right infront of the two, "A family. You two are the closet thing I have to family... I-I..."

She swung both arms around each of the boy's necks and brought them all together in a warm hug, "I love you both. My idiots... My wonderful idiots." Bulleta said, choking up as she began to cry.

Dante could have sworn he felt his heart stop and a water-y feeling on the edge of his eyes. He was at loss for words, all he could do was hug back and comfort the broken girl. Wade began to sniffle and he hugged her back, as the same with Dante, he was at loss for words. And like Bulleta, he lacked a family, her and Dante being the closet thing to it again.

The three were orphans with horrible pasts that follow them like a demented shadow, but still they do their best to keep a smile on their faces. They stayed together because they had no one else. Together they are a family.

Wade and Dante saw Lilith simply gazing at them, a faint smile on her face. Dante smiled and mouthed 'Come here!' to her. Lilith gasped happily and joined in on the group hug too.

A lighting strike made the four jump up in suprise, resulting in the group holding onto eachother in fear as they stared out at the cave's exit. The rain had gotten stronger and a heavy wind tore up the forest around them.

"...I think I pooped myself." Wade said in a low voice. The other three scuttled away from him as quick as possible.

_**...**_

Bulleta sat with her back to the cave wall, she had been gazing at the heavy rain for a while. Dante was laid his back, using his half-dried coat as a blanket. Wade was cuddling his emptied M16 rifle, he had fallen fast asleep surprisingly. Lilith snored quietly with her back faced towards the other two, she used Wade's kelvar vest as a makeshift pillow.

Blue eyes stared right at a small puddle, Bulleta saw her reflection. She was growing up. She spotted a few scars on her face, visible bags were under her eyes that noted lack of sleep. It had been a tough few months ever since her encounter with the Operator. Patty and her have been getting into fights, but it was resolved nonetheless. Filia and her slowly became more distant, it still hurts her heart to see her best friend like that.

Her dirty blonde hair had grown longer than she had remembered. _When was the last time I looked in a mirror?_ She wondered as she examined herself and felt her hair with her fingertips.

The blonde bangs were an inch to covering her eyes completely. Her sidebangs had curled as they always do, but this time they resembled two half moons due to it's longer length. It was now due for a hair-cut. Bulleta pulled out a combat knife from her jacket. Using the water puddle as a reflection, she pondered on how would she would get her hair cut. It wouldn't be easy, considering she was using a puddle as a mirror and a knife as a pair of scissors.

She pulled up her front bangs up and cut them off, leaving only a good quarter of it left. Lumps of blonde hair fell to the floor and she looked at her reflection. _Okay, I can see my forehead now. Good._ She cut her sidebangs shorter than before until she could finally feel her ears with the wind. She trimmed the back of her hair a bit but left it a bit longer, resembling a very short mullet. Cut after cut, her hair showed signs of being much shorter than before, which felt relieving. Bulleta stood up and stuck her hand out of the cave, catching a decent amount of water and used it to hold her front bangs to spike up outward.

"Nice." She said to herself when she looked at her reflection, "I like it."

_**...**_

The rain had stopped, it seemed like morning to them nonetheless. Lilith walked out of the cave and stretched her arms out. Dante followed her while he was busy putting on his coat. "You know that these worlds aren't real, right?" Dante asked, sniffing at the air.

"Yes, I've noticed." the succubus agreed.

"Small pocket dimension that constantly changes." Dante said, picking up a rock and gripping it tightly. He threw the rock towards the sky, thanks to his demonic strength - it went pretty far, the rock collided with the 'sky' and broke another piece of it similiar to the situation at the fields when they had first arrived.

"The Shadow Leader has been hiding out here so no one could find him. He's been raising an army, growing more powerful by the minute - We can't let him escape this dimension."

"So we kill him and get sent right back at the club right?" Dante asked, turning his head towards Lilith.

Lilith bit her bottom lip, "Maybe."

"-And _'maybe'_ is the best chance we got." Bulleta added, emerging from the cave and dragging a still asleep Wade Wilson behind her. Lilith and Dante screamed, holding onto eachother in fear.

"...What's wrong?" Bulleta asked.

"Who's the dude wearing Katrina's clothes?!" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Dude? ...Wait," Bulleta gasped, "_WHAT_?! I _AM_ Katrina! What the fuck are you talking about?!" She puffed up her cheeks and dropped Wade's still asleep body.

Lilith blinked slowly, "...Eh?"

"No. No. Katrina has 6th grader emo hair. You have that cute lesbian hair." Dante said with a chuckle, "...Wait. Lesbian." He looked right at Bulleta, "...Hair." Then glanced up at the new haircut. "Oh."

Bulleta blushed and began to jab, kick and swat Dante repeatedly, "YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN IT WAS ME?! IT'S JUST A HAIRCUT!"

Lilith laughed in amusement as she watched Bulleta chase Dante around and slap him continuously. Wade awoke from his slumber and yawned, he glanced at Dante and Bulleta then at Lilith.

"Hey Lilith, who's the dude chasing Dante around?" The merc asked with his thumb pointing at the two. Lilith held in a snicker with her hand over her mouth.

"What! You too!?" Bulleta growled, she had Dante pinned down in an armlock. She dropped him and dashed towards Wade and began to strangle him as well.

"Wait! I have morning wood!" Wade pleaded and was kicked in the jaw.

After a few more painful moments for Dante and Wade, Lilith trying to pull her back, and explanations... the group finally gathered their sources together and readied up.

"We'll be needing a plan firs-" Lilith saw Dante sniff and suddenly dash off into the forest, "-Wait! What are you doing?!" She called out.

"Sorry babe, Guys like me don't need a plan!" Dante replied, his voice trailing off as he disappeared into the forest.

In the edge of her vision, Bulleta saw something unearthly in their surroundings. A glimpse of a slender dark figure watching her, she turned around quickly and realized nothing was in the woods but a few wildlife. "...Let's get going Lilith, so we can get this over with."

With Ebony and Ivory on both hands, Dante strutted through the woods searching for any signs of his target. He whistled constantly, "Here boy! Come to daddy!" Smelling a familiar scent, Dante smirked and fired one shot from a distance. "Gotcha."

The Son of Sparda faced disappointment when he discovered what he actually shot, a mere minion of the one he was looking for. The minion was not even a commendable, it was basically in a form of a small deer.

"He killed Bambi's mom!" Wade gasped, pointing at the demon carcass. "You bastard!"

"Lilith, Can you track the leader with this little one?" Dante asked, completely ignoring Wade's comment, as he prodded the shadow deer with his foot.

"I could give it a shot." Lilith replied. Even during the day time, the demon was still purely jet black as ever and lacked a shadow itself, just like its leader and fellow shadows. Lilith's hands began to glow a faint light blue color and she set her palms on the demon's body, the carcass began to glow the same color.

"So... Where are they?" Bulleta asked.

Lilith's eyes widened and she quickly stood up, "...All around us."

"Well this is a lame circle jerk." Wade said and pulled over his mask, noticing the Shadow Leader looming down at them, with the rest of his army surrounding the group. The forest around them crumbled and they were all brought in another location. They were in the streets of a crumbling city, there was no sun nor moon, just an eerie purple sky. Skyscrapers were ruined and torn apart, jet black ooze tore through the buildings and the streets.

Bulleta punched the floor and got up to her feet, "I'm getting real sick of this teleporting bullshit! Let's kill this fucker already!" She pulled out her Uzi and pulled back the bolt in quick motion.

_"Foolish child, No matter what your reputations be - Nothing will halt my quest for domination."_ The booming voice of the Shadow Leader said. He had appeared from thin air with the rest of his army.

"This guy is really determined to make us look like idiots." Dante whispered to Deadpool.

_"After I have taken control of Makai, I will set my sights on the other worlds as well! Starting with the human world!"_

"I don't know what's cheesier: his character design or his plans?" Deadpool pondered. "What was Capcom thinking?"

Lilith ran up to a broken down car and stood atop the hood, "And you plan to conquer everything with your petty little army? You probably haven't heard what the lifeforms of the dimensions you plan on taking over are capable of!"

The Shadow Leader scoffed, _"Miserable demons are torn apart from horrible leaders - Especially that poor excuse for a queen, your so called 'sister.' I'm suprised Makai hasn't bursted into a Civil War yet! And the humans!"_ He added a large amount of disgust in the last word, "Little apes that have achieved nothing so far but reach their pathetic little nightlight in the sky."

"We are not your play things that you could just toy with! Besides, You can't hope to do anything without me! You said it yourself!" Lilith spread out her arms, "So what are you waiting for? Come and get me!"

This had silenced the Shadow army, the Leader's sharp lifeless eyes glared right at the young succubus. _"If you wish."_ In a matter of seconds, he stretched out his arm and brought his hand down at Lilith. _"Pathetic insect."_ He mumbled as he examined his palm, his expression turned from amusement to confusion.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A tiny apple sat in the middle of the Shadow Leader's large palm, the root of the apple made a constant beeping sound that became faster by the second. There was a white symbol of a skull and cross-bones imprinted right on it - and soon enough the leader finally caught on.

An explosion caught the leader in its face, damaging him severely thanks to Lilith adding a bit of her own spice into the apple bomb. Before the hand had crushed Lilith, Deadpool teleported her and planted Bulleta's trap in it's place.

"I'm suprised he didn't notice, you'd think you would feel a body in your hand right?" Bulleta said.

"_YOU INSOLENT INSECTS! I'LL CRUSH YOU ALL!_" The Shadow Leader roared, as his army ran towards him and stacked onto their leader - resulting in a larger mass until he towered over the group and his size could be compared to the ruined skyscrapers. _"I won't need the succubus alive, I'll kill her and collect her power from her remains!"_

"Yes! I've been itching to stab someone in their private areas!" Deadpool yelled out and brandished his katanas.

"Let's make sure this time," Bulleta said and cracked her neck. She lit up a cigarette and took a single puff of smoke in. "He stays down for good."

"Of course, you'll need this though." Lilith said, handing Bulleta her own handgun and extra clips, "I won't be needing those for now, I'll handle this like how my big sister would."

A blinding blue-purple light engulfed Lilith, her waitress uniform had been replaced by her true succubus attire. Crimson red wings stretched from her back. "Shall we?"

"WHOO-HOO! LET'S GET SEXY!" Deadpool cried out and brandished his katanas. He grabbed Dante's butt and activated his teleporter.

The Shadow Leader felt an instant pain on his left shoulder, his eyes roamed around his body and found that two despicable mercs have latched on his body.

"SHOULDER BLADE!" Deadpool shouted as he stabbed his katanas into the leader's... shoulder. "Get it? Because-"

"The shoulder blade is back there! What are you talking about?!" Dante said with a laugh as he stabbed Rebellion into the shoulder, "He noticed us!" Dante turned and shot at the large white eyes that followed them.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" Deadpool replied and saw the giant prepare to strike them.

Deadpool teleported himself and Dante right on top of the Shadow Giant's head before the demon could have striked at them.

_"Who do you think you are, making a mockery of the Shadow Leader?!"_ The giant roared in anger, trying to find the two mercs.

"I'm a fucking ninja, and a jedi and I'm from Compton!" Deadpool yelled out as he preformed a downward ripping motion with his katanas dug deep inside the demon's face and himself sliding down.

Lilith flew in with Bulleta in her arms, "Oi! You got something in your eye!" Bulleta called out as she aimed down the ironsights of her rifle and fired precise shots at the Shadow Giant's eyes, the monster roared in anger as it tried to swat the flying duo in a blinded rage.

Ifrit appeared in Dante's hands, he smirked and jumped off the giant's head. The demon hunter threw strong hooks right at the Shadow Leader's face as he fell, causing the latter to crash into skyscrapers. Deadpool teleported and caught Dante in mid-air, bringing him furthur to the giant to inflict more damage upon him.

After stumbling around from taking hits from the obnoxious demon hunter, the Shadow Giant managed to swat him out of the air. Deadpool watched as Dante fall down below, "Well, he's dead."

The Shadow Giant found Deadpool within the broken remains of a standing building. The monster let out a deafening roar to the single merc. "Well, now I'm dead." Deadpool mumbled to himself.

Bulleta watched as the giant destroyed the building, which she presumed Deadpool was inside that building. She had hoped the healing factor still worked. Lilith flew down with Bulleta in tow and managed to catch Dante in mid-air.

"Room for one more?" Dante asked jokingly to Bulleta and Lilith.

"Lilith, drop me off at a rooftop. If you find Wade, tell him to help me out; we only have enough ammo anyway. You and Dante are the only ones who can kill this giant shit for sure!" Bulleta said to Lilith, the latter nodded and dropped the blonde off.

"We'll see ya later, kiddo." Dante said with a two-finger salute, Lilith gave a flying kiss to Bulleta and the two were off.

Bulleta cursed under her breath as she checked inside her jacket for any extra ammo, which was only three clips and a grenade. "Typical." She mumbled.

"Oh, What would it take to have a Bat-grappling-hook-thing right now." Deadpool said as he fell in a spinning motion, he was getting sick and he was sure he was going to throw up his lunch. "Man, I think if I threw up right now, It'd look _really_ cool from a distant away." He said to himself again, he rapidly pressed at his teleporter as it became unresponsive when he was knocked off the building.

"Wade!" Lilith called and she caught said merc in her arms, "I got you!"

Wade lifted one arm over his forehead and sighed deeply, "Oh sweet prince! You have swept me off my feet!" He hugged Lilith, "Let us partake in the prancing about in the flower fields and making of children!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow and decided not to reply, she transformed her wings into jets and flew off. Dante ran up a wall and power jumped off the building to dodge another strike from the giant, the demon hunter landed right on the giant's arm as he had intended.

Stretching out both of his arms, two scimitar swords appeared in Dante's hands - one rusty orange and the other sky blue in color. These were the living Devil Arms known as Agni and Rudra. "Come on, baby!" Dante shouted as he spun the two swords as he ran on the giant's arm. A heat vortex was created from Dante's weapons, burning everything in it's path.

"Ashes to ashes!" One of the swords, Agni, shouted.

The Shadow Giant roared in pain as the demon hunter tore up its arm. Lilith arrived with her wings transforming into a large bow-and-arrow combo, the succubus shot blue lighting 'arrows' at the Giant's chest, causing it to fall backwards and crush another set of buildings.

With the massive demon knocked over, Wade and Bulleta were teleported right on top of it's face. "Eat your pineapples! They're good for you!" Deadpool said as he tossed a great amount of grenades down the Giant's throat, Bulleta doing the same with the last of her explosives.

"Apples and ba-no-noes~!" Bulleta sang, tossing one final incendiary grenade. The two were unexpectedly grabbed by the giant's hand and they struggled to break free.

"Shit. You just _HAD_ to sing that song, didn't you?" Deadpool said to the tomboy.

Bulleta headbutted Wade, "Shut u-_Ow!Ow!OOOW!_ He's crushing my everything!"

"OW! My uterus!" Deadpool cried out, receiving a bemused glance from Bulleta for his comment. The two were struggling to break free but it was impossible.

_"I will crush you two like insects!"_ The Shadow Giant threatened, as he got tried to get up in his damaged state.

"I'd like to see you try!" Bulleta yelled in defiance.

"YO MAMA!" Deadpool added and blew a raspberry at the demon.

The giant narrowed its cold white eyes, _"Insolent-!"_ Explosions erupted from within its mouth and it dropped the two mercenaries.

Deadpool fell to the floor first, "Ow." Bulleta then dropped right on top of him, "_OOOW!_" He yelled out in a Michael Jackson-like voice.

"Yeah! That'll teach you!" Bulleta yelled out, pointing at the giant that was suffering from the explosions erupting inside its body. The Shadow Giant paused and burped a puff of smoke.

The two mercs looked at eachother and shrugged, "Maybe he just needs a diaper change..." Deadpool said with a shrug.

Dante dashed in and spun Agni and Rudra together, creating a flaming tornado from the ground that engulfed the Shadow Giant. "Dust to dust!" The other sword, Rudra, shouted in excitement.

"Burn baby burn!" Dante yelled out happily.

Lilith touched down on the ground and clapped her arms together, a wing folded around her arm and formed into a demonic rocket launcher with 4 barrels. "_Soul Destroyer!_" She yelled out, a barrage of rockets fired out of the weapon and striked at the Shadow Giant, sending the demon spiraling around the city - crashing into multiple buildings.

"So I'm guessing yelling out your attacks runs in the Aensland family..." Deadpool said as he watched Dante and Lilith send out the finishing strikes at the Shadow Giant.

"I_ can't be-! I've been... defeated?!"_ The demon said in disbelief, as he fell to his knees - still under attack by Dante and Lilith.

Dante stood side by side with Lilith, the former brandishing Artemis, a demonic gun and the latter's wings forming a bow and arrow-combo.

"Ready Lilith?" Dante asked as he charged up his Devil Arm.

Lilith's hand summoned a crackling red lighting bolt and she readied it on the bow, "Ready Dante."

The succubus shot her arrow first, it left a stream of red light as it flew towards the Shadow Giant. The half-demon shot his weapon second, a multitude of lasers erupted and followed right after the arrow. Soon enough, both projectiles mixed together just before the final strike on the leader.

"_NOOOOOOO!_" The Shadow Giant let out a final roar and was struck with the combined powers of a succubus and a devil hunter. A pink explosion left a massive crater around what used to be the leader.

Dante dusted off his hands and Lilith bounced up-and-down with happiness, the two gave eachother a highfive as they had finally killed their opponent.

"You guys got him!" Bulleta cheered as she ran towards the two and hug tackled them both, "You guys actually did it!"

"Heh. He wasn't much of a challenge anyway." Dante said with triumph. "I could have taken him with my eyes closed!"

Lilith cleared her throat and smiled at Dante, "Oh. Of course Lilith played a big part in his defeat."

"Suh-wheeeet!" Deadpool sang in a highvoice. "...Okay, now how are we getting out of here?"

The group took notice to the entire scenery crumbling apart, "Right now!" Lilith said and they all held onto eachother in a protective group hug. A blinding light engulfed everything.

_**...**_

"...Are we dead?" Deadpool whispered, opening one eyelid.

"We better not be dead." Bulleta mumbled, eyes still shut closed.

Dante released his grip on the three, "Uh, no. We're back in reality." He confirmed. They had returned into the lounge where Lilith had led them in at first.

"Wow!" Lilith ran over to a computer on a desk and tapped on the keyboard a few times, "And look, the bottom floor disappeared. Or in fact, never existed!" She said, turning the screen for the other three.

"Coooool. We just erased something from existance, I always wanted to do that." Deaedpool said with his arms crossed.

Bulleta pushed up against her back and felt it crack a few times, "Well all in a days work. Time to get our money and use it all on new guns 'n shit, right Wade?"

"Damn straight, dude."

"Call me 'dude' again and I'll take away the TV remote."

"Oh God No! Don't do it!" Wade and Dante pleaded in union.

Bulleta closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, but a smile met her lips "Thankfully, I still have my lovely idiots with me."

_**...**_

"I told you guys that I would get your pay up and running!" Lilith said as she skipped through the high-class hallway that looked to expensive to walk around in, or even look at it.

"I'm scared Wade might blow something up." Bulleta said to herself.

"Don't worry, Kat - it wasn't the toilet this time." Deadpool said with a wink.

After taking the elevator to the top floor, the four entered a large office decorated with shining expensive cars, wide screen TVs, the works. "Tony!" Lilith called out as she tapped in a code to a glass door and stepped inside.

"OhMyGodWeAreInStarkTower." Bulleta said and she grabbed Dante and Deadpool by the collar, bringing them in closer, "You know what this means...?" She whispered with a slow growing smile.

"Extra laundry tokens?"

"More pizza?"

"No. Duct tape to make you both shut up."

A man with welding helmet over his face was using a torch on a complicated looking piece of machinery. "Whoever opened my door, make sure to close it!" He called out without turning his head. "And if you're here to kill me, then schedule an appointment."

"Tony!"

"Oh." Tony Stark lifted up his welding helmet, he was covered in grease and sweat - neverless he let out a shining smile when a familiar face appeared in his lab. "Hey there, Lil' - Don't hug me because I feel like the inside of a shower pipe." He said as he used a rag to clean his hands.

"Watchaaa doing~?" Lilith asked, standing on her toes to see what the man had been working on.

"Secret. No, it's more than a secret." Tony said as he tossed the rag on a far away desk.

"What is it then?"

"It's a _super_ secret..." Tony turned his gaze towards another three figures who had entered his lab. "...And I hope those three aren't here to kill me. It's too early for that."

Deadpool spread out his arms, "Ayeee! Robert Downey Jr! How ya doin'?!" He greeted and pulled up his mask.

Tony went wide-eyed, "Wade?" He smirked and fist-bumped the mercenary, "Cured? You look great, what's your secret?"

"A tub full of lotion, my friend."

"Don't wanna know. Seriously though, send my regards to whoever gave you that cure." Tony clapped Wade's shoulder and walked towards Dante, "And I haven't seen you in a while - how are things with the fifth class hunting business?"

"Watch it, Tony. I'm not afraid to hit an old guy." Dante said with a smirk and the two fist-bumped as well.

"Me? Old? Check your hair, kid." Tony said with a chuckle and he turned his gaze towards the much shorter and younger one. "And who might this be?"

"Oi, Metal head. It's me! B.B. Hood!" Bulleta said as she lifted her hood up to try and rock Tony's memory.

The inventor went quiet, "Oh... _Oh._" He let out a nervous frown as he turned towards Lilith, Dante and Deadpool, "JARVIS, Ready the bullet proof shirts and pants." He said aloud.

"Sir, I highly doubt you have invented such an object." A soothing, mature but faintly robotic voice replied calmly.

"Oh." Tony looked around and dashed under the table.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dante asked as he glanced at the confused Bulleta to the hiding Tony Stark.

"Isn't she the girl that strangled Mega Man and threw him off Ruby Heart's ship, just because he asked where the bathroom was?" Tony's voice came from beneath the table.

"I don't know. You guys never invited me in Marvel vs. Capcom 2." Deadpool said with a shrug.

Bulleta removed her hood and blushed a bit, "I said I was sorry! I thought he was hitting on me."

"You think everybody is hitting on you..." Dante mumbled under his breath, though not quite enough as the blonde had heard him and slapped the half demon in the chest, "You hit them back of course!" He whined and rubbed his chest in pain.

"Don't worry, Tony - She's all nice now! Plus all cute and dyke like." Deadpool assured Tony as he pulled him out from beneath the table.

"Oi." Bulleta shot a cold glare at the merc.

Tony Stark glanced back and forth at everyone in the room - even at his Iron Man armor. "Okay, sure. Anyways..." The man paced the room and covered his work with a large white sheet. "What brings you all here? There aren't any demons here - y'know except Morrigan, she's been here from time to time and-"

"I was thinking..." Lilith trailed off, giving her best innocent smile to the older man. He knew what was coming.

"How much?" Tony said with a sigh as he pulled out a checkbook from his back pocket.

"Just put _'alot'_ and that'll be good." Deadpool said, and he was elbowed in the arm by Dante.

Lilith had already told Tony the price and he handed her the check, "Don't spend it all on one go, Lil." Tony said with a nod.

"Thanks!" Lilith said, she was going in to kiss her father-figure on the cheek but remembered he was a complete mess. "Eh... Thanks."

"No problem. Feel lucky that you are one of the few people I give money to." Tony said with a salute, "Also if you guys are interested. I'm holding a party at the Stark Expo and the tower this weekend, want an invite?"

"Hell yeah!" Dante and Deadpool said in union.

"Dante Sparda, Wade Wilson and Katrina Schmitz - Have been added to the VIP list." JARVIS said.

"How does he know my name?" Bulleta whispered to Lilith, who the latter in turn shrugged.

"He's smart like that."

"Miss Aensland is correct." JARVIS added, with a slight hint of smugness.

Tony clapped his hands together, "Alright then. I'll see you all in time, see you at the party." He saluted once more at the exitting group who said their goodbyes. Tony had waited until he knew they had left his office and he removed the sheet over his invention.

"Sir, incoming transmission from Director Fury."

"Fire it up." Tony said as he faced the screen.

_"Stark! We got new intel."_

"About a new eye? Or did the pirates finally accept you as their own?" Tony cleverly replied.

_"No. It's about Alexis Wesker..."_

_**...**_

"Back in California!" Bulleta said as she dropped to the couch, exhausted from the mission.

"And back home!" Patty called from upstairs, she rushed down and jumped on Bulleta and removed her hood. "Wow! New haircut too!"

"Yeaaaah, you like it?" Bulleta asked, holding Patty by her hips.

Patty pouted, "Hmph. I liked your hair longer..." She said as she rested her head on Bulleta's chest.

"Eh? W-Why?"

"Because it was something to pull on." Patty said simply and locked lips with Bulleta to shut her up.

Wade and Dante poked their heads through the door, "Eeh. I hope we don't get arrested for housing two under 18 girls that constantly make out everywhere they are..." Wade said in a whisper as he shut the door. The two mercenaries walked down the stairs and sat on the last step, looking out at the beautiful blue sky. A tiny bird flew by and rested on Wade's head, chirping excitedly.

"Haha!" the merc laughed and Dante watched in amusement. "So Fabio, what is going on with Lilith?" Wade asked.

"She's gonna return to B.S.A.A. headquarters, probably tell em' about the defeat of the Shadow Leader. She did say she was on a mission. Hopefully she'll get things sorted out with Chuck." Dante replied.

Wade pulled out a piece of paper, watching as the bird went to his shoulder and looked at the paper as well, "She better, or the next chapter is gonna have alot of drama!"

"What are you talking about now, dude? And what is that you have?"

"It's the guest list. Look, Tony was so neat - he put a couple list! Awww. Ain't dat cute." Wade said as he pointed out the couple section, which turned out to be true.

"Hey there's Chuck's name right there!" Dante said, pointing at their friend's name. "And he's with... Wait," Both mercs slowly turned to eachother and asked eachother the same question.

"Who's Heather Mason?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**So the Shadow dude person is a secret character in Darkstalkers. I just tweaked his powers a bit because - shit yeah WHOOp**_

_***gasp* More guest characters? How could you?! yesthiswasrushedkillme everything i seem to do is rushed ;3;**_

_**Also if you were curious or some shit, Bulleta's new hair would look something like this:**_

25-media-tumblr-com/tumblr_m70jkomnGa1qe1wcjo1_500 -jpg

* replace the single dash ( - ) with a single dot

_**The majority of these characters belong to Marvel and Capcom... and stuff.**_

_**Thanks for reading, stay tuned!**_


	12. The Mad Man With A Box

**-The Red Scare-**

A man covered in navy blue and black body armor from neck to toe walked down a dark hallway walled with metallic platings. A name tag on his chest read 'Capt White.' A gasmask with reflective blue narrow upside down triangular lenses and a helmet covered his face, protecting his identity and any hint of emotion. His gloved hand slid over a console and pulled down a switch; activating small lined lights on the floor and causing its metallic plating folding in. As the plates folded into one another, it revealed beneath it a thick glass hallway that showed towering rockets on other side and a factory building all types of machinery on the other.

The captain made his way down the hallway and glanced at the large rockets, noticing a small label in green print saying _'MUNDUS SLATE.'_ He gripped his hand on the golden door handle and stared at the shining tag on the door _'ALEXIS WESKER.'_

Alexis Wesker stood infront of a large glass window with her arm behind her back, overseeing the factory right below her office. She had heard the soldier entering her office, "Yes, captain?" she said without turning her head.

"The gathering is approaching." The captain spoke through a radio, giving off a bit of a robotic sound.

"Excellent. Mobilize the troops and have them recite the entire plan to you from the first letter to the last, just to see which one has it clear. We shall finally emerge from the dark now."

"Yes madame."

"Any questions?"

"What of the resistance we will meet?"

She let out a cold chuckle, "We will go great lengths to ensure this world will be cleansed - to reach perfection. We need to acquire everything to make these dreams all possible." She turned around, dark aviators shining in the light, an evil smirk plastered on her lips. "The machine that I have acquired from my idiot brother has been much use for weakening the links to these two universes, and not just two, I have managed to merge a third one without any interuption from a galactic-threat. I plan to bring much more, the more universes in one place - the easier it is the destroy them in one fair swoop and start it all over."

"We will achieve it for you, madame."

"Of course you will, captain." She walked up to the captain and placed her palm on the side of the gasmask. "And I'm positive you will retrieve our specialized units, correct?"

"Yes madame."

Alexis Wesker let out another chuckle, "All will be well then. It is time that a certain individual is needing a visit from your's truly." She looked down at a flat out map on her desk, blazing cat-like orange eyes focusing on one exact spot.

It was a map of New York City, and circled in red marker was the one and only Stark Tower.

"The world will finally take witness to their oncoming rebirth."

_**...**_

An angel sang her beautiful melody that finally signalled the chance of escape from the hell hole... Or that's what sophomore Katrina Schmitz believes whenever she hears the final dismiss bell for school. She passed by the teacher who was busy blabbering about homework and forced her way out of the cramped doorway.

"Oi! Get outta the way!"

She had finally emerged from the classroom and was now focusing on getting home, it was a Friday and she was thankful that the weekend was coming. To other students, the weekend could mean pure partying, slacking, or relaxation days - For Katrina, it was either time for mercenary/demon hunting work, yelling at her two roommates, or relaxing... Then again, she did that all the time. She turned around the corner and walked down the stairs, remembering her visit at Stark Tower with Lilith, Dante and Wade.

"Oh right. There's a party." She said to herself and she promptly slapped her face. "I hate parties."

Walking down the hallway, she spotted a redhaired boy and a blonde girl quietly making out, hidden right at the bathroom entrance. Katrina gripped the boy's shorts and pulled them down, then walked away. The couple broke from their kiss in shock.

Silvia turned her head and waved, "Hi Katrina!"

"Why would you pull down my shorts?!" Joe asked, pulling said khaki shorts up before anyone else could see his boxers.

Katrina turned around and walked backwards, "Just a reminder that I will do that everytime I find you guys kissing." She said with a sly smirk.

Joe adjusted his yellow cap and sighed, "Thanks for the tip..."

"Katrina, When are you going to apologize to that boy?" Silvia asked, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"Which one?"

"The one you threw in a trashcan?"

"Which one?"

"...The football player?"

Katrina shrugged, "I dunno, Probably never. I should try out for football so I can beat him down even more, eh?" She opened the door and glanced back at the couple, "Well I'll catch you two later!" She saluted and walked outside.

The blonde zipped up her jacket and unhooked her skateboard from her backpack. She skated towards the bike racks and swiped a black ushanka hat from a certain raven-haired girl struggling to unlock her bike lock.

"Hey!" Filia called out, pulling up her cardigan's hood to cover Samson's mouth.

"Stop turning the lights on and off!" Samson growled, he was smacked by Filia, "Ow!"

Katrina carried her board and tossed the ushanka back to Filia, "How was class?"

"Same as usual." Filia muttered, finally opening up the lock and she stuffed it inside her bag. "Another guy asked for my number today."

The blonde stiffened up, she covered up the slight strain in her chest with a annoyed face, "Eh?" She turned her head, "Do you want me to beat him up for you?" She said in a ghastly tone.

"N-No!" Filia blushed and placed her hat back on, "I didn't even give it to him."

Katrina shrugged, "Whatever. Just let me know when one of them gives you trouble."

The two of them both knew that Filia didn't want anyone new. But neither girl wanted to admit it, especially after a specific incident.

"It's not easy for guys to try and talk to me at lunch when you give them the death glare and threaten them with a spork." Filia said.

"It's not my fault." Katrina replied nonchalantly, setting down her skateboard.

"Like the time you locked those boys in the bathroom for two days and the police couldn't get them out because apparently it was sealed shut by some - Oh I don't know, 'magical force?'"

"Well one of them grabbed my ass! So I went home and stole something from Dante's room that looked like an evil lock with sharp teeth to lock them in - So technically... it still wasn't my fault."

Filia sighed, "Let's just get home." She hopped on her bike and began riding towards the exit of the school, followed by Katrina on her board.

"Heeey Filia!" A boy called out. Filia smiled and waved back.

"Heeeey - _Clothesline to your face!_" Katrina said as she spread out her arm and knocked over the boy as she rode past him. "And don't let me see you ever again!" She called as she ollied off the curb and rode onto the streets.

"S-Sorry for my friend!" Filia called out as she turned red and rode off faster. "She's just overprotective!"

The boy rubbed his back, "What's that guy's problem?" He asked, turning to the rest of his friends.

"Maybe he's her boyfriend..." One of his friends commented.

_**...**_

Deadpool planted one foot on his opponent's chest and aimed his B.F.G.-like weapon down. "It's over! Any last words?!" The merc shouted down at his opponent.

"I have three actually!" The villiany-villian-of-_villianness_ replied.

The merc glanced around, "Talk quickly because my crotch itches and holding this large weapon doesn't help!"

"Behold! Your worst nightmare!" The villian pointed out, gazing off to another distance.

"That was four words you little-" Deadpool turned his and his eyes widened, "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" He shouted in disbelief, shooting the villianly-villian in the head and kicked his body off, then promptly fell on his bottom - shaking his head furiously at the abomination that stood over him.

"It's... Barakapool!" Deadpool squeaked out, pointing at the... bald, mouthless abomination that had dumb black tatoos of lines and red pants.

_How unfortunate for us to come across this creature once more... I feel like crying. _

_**HE RUINED US! KILL HIS FACE!**_

"And where have you two been?!" Deadpool demanded to his voices and looked around, "I've been waiting at that dinner table for the past two weeks!"

_Vacation._

_**WHAT HE SAID. **_

_We only come about when you are with only one other character in a scene. _

"Well that's lazy." The merc said and sighed, then returned to the real threat. "Where was I? ... Oh right; You damn right he ruined us! He ruined our one chance to please the audience!" Deadpool pointed a twitchy finger at Barakapool, "My one chance to prove to people that I wasn't some dumb Spider-Man with guns!"

_No matter what, we are still referred to as that._

**_GET HIS FACE AND STAB IT._**

Barakapool tilted his head and a loud _SHING!_ alerted Deadpool of the (shitty) blades that erupted from his arms.

"See! Look at that! That's bullshit! They just tried making me _more _like Wolverine!"

_I can hear the sound of Ryan Reynolds and thousands of Deadpool fans crying._

**_STAB HIS DICK._**

Deadpool shook his head and attempted to block the traumatizing view with his arms, "NO! NO! NOOOO!"

"Wade?" A giant Dante said, appearing right aside the cliff - glancing back and forth at Barakapool and Deadpool. "What's wrong?"

"NOOOOOO!" Wade yelled, holding a Barakapool toy and a Deadpool toy in both hands. Dante stood over him with an eyebrow raised and crossed his arms.

"Dude, what are you high on?"

"High on life, Dante. High on life."

_Is that even possible?_

**_MAYBE. LET'S TRY BURNING THE AIR._**

"Nah I already tried that. Got kicked out of HempCon." Wade replied and tossed away the Barakapool toy into the trash.

"I swear - if you wet the couch again. I'm not gonna save you from Kat nearly killing you." Dante said and lifted the merc by the neck and tossed him away, then planting his self on the couch.

Wade had landed on the stairs and slid down slowly, "Ow." He squeaked.

**_STAIRS HURT LIKE WHEN WE PEE._**

_Indeed._

The white haired half demon set both of his feet on the glass table and grabbed the remote, activating the television.

_**...**_

"We really had to stop by for food?" Katrina asked, taking another bite of her burger, munching with her mouth open.

Filia rolled her eyes at her friend's rudeness. She sipped on her soda and nodded, "I thought we'd bring home some food for the rest of the guys back home."

"We should probably leave some room, who knows what big ass buffets that Tony Stark has at his party soon." The blonde said as she crushed her burger wrapper in one hand.

"Right! I totally forgot about that..." Filia stopped for a moment, her ruby eyes turned to gaze outside the window when she had heard an odd noise. The noise sounded like a lovechild of a leafblower, a small tornado formation, and a loud gust of wind that you'd normally hear in the mountains or in a canyon.

"What's wrong?" Katrina asked, looking outside the window that Filia had been staring at for a full minute.

"You heard that right?" Filia questioned. She stood up from her seat and attempted to get a better view. "There was some weird noise."

"I think I heard it. Not too sure. I just thought it was some demons - Me and the boys will handle it later." Katrina said nonchalantly, dismissing the topic.

"N-No, It didn't sound demon. It sounded..." Ruby eyes met ocean eyes, "Robotic. Like some sort of machine."

Katrina frowned, "Listen how about we finish our food and we'll go out and investigate, deal?" She smiled and slowly pulled Filia down to her seat.

"Fine." The raven haired girl said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

The two overheard a bell ring, signalling that a new customer had entered the restaurant. Someone took his seat on the bar stool, just right across from where Filia and Katrina sat at on a table.

"So what's gonna happen at the Stark Expo... or whatever it's called?" Filia started a new conversation.

"Tony said it was a big party or something. I asked Peter on Skype yesterday and he said he hasn't been to any of the expos, because someone keeps forgetting to invite him." Katrina replied, "So then I asked Wade and he said he got himself kicked out for dancing on the main stage with those dancers - then Dante corrected him saying that Wade was running around the stage, naked and drunk."

"Uh. It's nice to know that those are ways we can get ourselves kicked out, but it doesn't exactly answer my question."

"Stark Expo, from what I read on their website is just an expo showcasing new Stark Industries inventions and any other third party crap."

"Sounds like fun. Are we bringing everyone?"

"Oh of course, those guys are just party animals. C'mon let's go, we still gotta get ready."

Both girls gathered their belonglings and left the restaurant. What they didn't know, the person who had entered recently had been listening in on their conversation. He lightly tapped a teenage girl's shoulder next to him,

"Oh uhh... Can I help you?" She asked.

"Ah yes, you don't mind if I borrow your phone, do you? I need to do a quick search."

"Uhh sure, here." The girl handed him a bright pink smart phone.

"Thank you," He made a full turn and dug within his brown tweed jacket, fishing out a cylindrical screwdriver-like tool that was colored black, gold and silver. He aimed the tool at the phone and pressed a button, the tool emitted a green light that came with a slight whirring/buzzing noise. "Ah, Stark Expo. New York - of course." He said to himself and placed the tool back inside his jacket, he turned around and handed the girl the phone.

"Thank you, dear. I'll be off then." He smiled and exited the restaurant.

_**...**_

"Oi! Time to get ready!" The lovable voice of their younger 'sister' called out. Dante turned around and was hit across the face with a thrown skateboard. Wade had remained face down on the stairs since Dante had left him there. "Also I got burgers... Then I got hungry on the way." Katrina said, not really caring.

"We're gonna eat at the party so it doesn't matter, kiddo." Dante reassured with a smile and tossed the blonde's skateboard aside. "Wade, hit the showers first. You smell like butt."

"I fell into a pit of butt. It's not my fault!" Wade protested and pushed himself upwards, sliding his way towards the bathroom. "When's the last time you fell in a pit of butt? That's right, never!"

Dante remained silent and threw the remote at Wade. He smiled in amusement when the merc squealed and fell down the stairs again.

Dante pulled up a seat and sat with Katrina on the kitchen table, "So kiddo. How was school?"

"It's a good way to find sleep." The blonde said with a chuckle.

The older man smiled, "Good. You're gonna need all the sleep you can get because we are gonna party like there's no tomorrow!"

Katrina jabbed Dante's arm lightly, "Oi, Calm down. It's just a showcase of inventions and junk."

"Yeah, But there's always an after party. I'll tell you more about it later," He got up and ruffled the girl's now-shortened hair, "Some of us have chores to do."

The blonde laughed and swatted the older man's hands away, "Fine fine fine!"

"Just go take a shower before Patty comes home, you know how she takes a long time." He let out a tiny chuckle and patted the blonde's back.

Katrina nodded and took the first steps on the stairs, she stopped and turned to Dante, "Where's Rorschach?"

"He took a head start before any of us, he wants to explore New York first. I think he meant he was gonna break criminals faces in with sinks though." Dante explained as he started up the sink to wash the dishes. Katrina nodded and went upstairs, Wade had just finished and slammed the door open.

"...Well this is awkward." Wade said slowly and smiled sheepishly; then his towel fell. Katrina went wide eyed and covered her vision.

_Now we're dead._

**_SHIT._**

_I suggest running?__  
_

Dante was so in focus with washing the dishes, he didn't notice Wade falling down the stairs - butt naked and yelling in pain.

Katrina stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. She smiled a bit, overhearing the arguements/conversations that Dante and Wade always had whenever they were within 3 feet of one another. She slipped off all of her clothes and took a long look at her own body. "So flat." She mumbled to herself as she poked at her breasts. She turned on the the shower and stepped into it, taking in the soothing sensation of warm water caressing her body.

She took this time to think... She always had. Everything always ran through her mind whenever she was in the shower, which was most likely normal for any other sensible human being. Her parents, her childhood - two things that were taken away from her; Her friends, her current life - the two things that motivated her to keep on going.

She rubbed the dark blue soap across her body and stopped for a moment, noticing the color. It reminded her of the...

_"BOOOXX!" Filia screamed out in suprise and pressed onto the brakes of her bike handles, the sudden forced stop made her bike tip over forwards and cause the raven haired girl to fall over and land on her side. She winced in pain even louder when she felt another body land on top of her._

_"AW FUCK!" Katrina was right behind Filia when she suddenly stopped her bike, causing the blonde to crash into her and sending her skateboard tangled with the bike._

_"You kids alright?" Samson asked, he 'stood up' and helped Filia up, who in turn pulled up Katrina. "That looked like it hurt!" He chuckled._

_"No shit." Katrina said, pushing up against her back and let out a breath of relief when she heard a crack. Filia cracked her neck and dusted off her grey cardigan, then took a nice long look at the object that obstructed their way._

_"What do you think it is, Samson?" Filia asked, examining the box up and down. It was a fairly large dark blue phone box, with the wording **POLICE - Public Call -**** BOX**_ on_ the top and a small white square with instructions. The odd thing that it looked very very VERY out of place._

_"Looks like a phone box? Can't ya read kid?" The demonic mop of hair replied sarcastically._

_Katrina walked around the entire phone box and gave the two a shrug, "Maybe it's just a phone box. I don't know, probably an art project."_

_"Who knows? I haven't seen one of these since the 60's! Ah, good times." Samson remarked, two tough strands of hair acted as his arms as he rubbed the top of his head... or rather his AND Filia's head._

_"Whatever." Filia sighed, pulling up her bike, "Let's just get home already."_

_"With pleasure! Now I have a reason for a damn shower." Katrina said as she tossed her skateboard and began to ride off._

...She dismissed the flashback, "It was probably nothing." She winced quietly when she felt the stinging of the cuts on her knees, "I wish me falling was nothing too."

_**...**_

"Dante! Am I gonna be picking up your kid forever or you gonna get off your ass and start picking her up?!" Trish called out after opening the door for Patty.

"Yeah I'll do it yesterday!" Dante called back, sounding distracted.

Trish shook her head in disappointment, "Stop fooling around and get ready!"

"You're not my mom!" the half demon groaned in return.

The demoness decided to ignore the response and turn to Patty, "Call me if you need anything."

Patty and watched as Trish shut the door.

"Daaante~!" Patty sang as she skipped over Wade's naked and unconscious body on the floor. She bumped the white haired half demon with her hip and gave him her best smile.

"Sup Patty. You and Kat go finish getting ready. I'll be finishing these dishes in a sec. Also tell Wade to get up before he stinks up the place."

"Okay!" She smiled brightly and put down her purse and shopping bags. She hopped over Wade's body and skipped up the stairs. She poked her head out again, "Oh Dante! Who's in the shower right now?"

"Katrina is, if you wanna use my bathroom go right on ahead." Dante replied back, still intent on cleaning a stubborn spot on a dish

Patty's innocent smile turned into that of a sly grin, "Okay~! I'll go use yours then!" She lied and went back upstairs.

Dante had to pause for a moment, he looked at the stairs. He thought for a moment, trying to remember what had happened a few minutes ago.

"She didn't lock the door." He uttered in realization. He bit his bottom lip and glanced around. "Whoops."

_**...**_

Patty quietly walked in the bathroom and locked the door, something Katrina had forgotten to do. She took her time to remove her school uniform, thigh high socks and headband. She had plugged in her music player to the speaker that was safely in the corner, music on full blast. Patty wrapped a towel around herself and gripped her hand on the second doorknob that lead to the shower.

Katrina froze up when she heard not just the door opening, but the sounds of guitar strings, soft piano playing and Frank Ocean's singing echoing. She nearly went into defensive gear and prepared to fight off whatever interrupted her precious shower time, until she saw Patty open up the glass door and enter the shower.

"P-Patty?!-" Katrina sputtered, before a finger was softly placed on her lips.

"Ssshhhh..." Patty whispered, advancing slowly towards Katrina - who was nearly pinned to the shower wall.

"W-Wait! I'm not even done yet!" She lied, trying to find a quick excuse.

"We will save much more time if we shower together."

Their bodies were now pressed into eachother against the wall. Hot water poured down at them as both girls stared into eachother's deep blue eyes.

_'That soft pink matter,_

_Cotton candy... Majin Buu,'_

Lips locked together and tounges rolled on and about. Palms gripping on the back of one's head, while the other returns the favor.

_'Close my eyes and fall into you,_

_My God she's giving me... Pleasure,'_

When the two lips broke apart to catch a breath of air, Patty used every chance she had and bit Katrina's neck, in which the latter reacted with a high-pitched moan. She bit even harder, she moaned even louder. She thanked hope that there was alot of noise to cover up her obviously loud moaning. But it was barely the start, Katrina felt a shivering tingle around her whole body as Patty ran her fingers down her body.

It was just a tease, the hand was just caressing her legs. Her quiet sigh of relief was cut short when another hand finally reached the right destination, like a forceful push - Katrina slid up on the wall with her toes raised and a even higher pitched moan filled with ecstasy. "Oh you get louder and louder whenever I do this." Patty whispered in her ear

"I-Is that a problem?" Katrina said, trying to sound a bit more confident - nevertheless she failed with a such red face and shut eyes.

"Not at all," Patty guided Katrina's free hand downward and then pressed their bodies together, "Now it's your turn."

_'Nothing mattered,_

_Cotton candy... Majin Buu,'_

Katrina ran her other hand through Patty's silk-like light pale cream colored hair. She had the perfect body, atleast compared to hers. Patty was much more curvier and had a nice bust for someone her age, then again - girls tend to mature much faster. She blushed bit, looking down at her own chest which looked nearly as flat as a board compared to Patty. A blush of embarrassment rose up and colored her cheeks a bright red, then another shocking feeling down there. It was shockingly good though... _so good. _She thought with a shiver.

_'Dim the lights and fall into you,_

_My god, she's giving me pleasure'_

"P-Patty!" Katrina nearly stumbled and slipped when the other girl began to go on even faster. She moaned louder, her fingers felt wonderful and warm. It was just so much, that she couldn't move her body in those moments.

Patty was being driven crazy just by hearing Katrina's moaning and her body movements from what she was doing, she moved her fingers gracefully within the wet and warm inside. Before she knew it, she had pinned Katrina to the shower floor and continued on even faster. _Thank god this shower was large enough to fit two people._

_'Pleasure over matter,'_

"W-Wait, I-I'm -" An intense scream of delight had cut her warning off, Katrina breathed in and out until another scream found its way out of her mouth that she tried to keep firmly shut.

"I-I'm," Katrina mumbled, not knowing what to say, "Hungry again. C-Can we eat something?"

Patty had been in a trance, and she was far from over - she had only made Katrina finish. Now it was her turn. She spun her body around and began to clean up Katrina's pink matter with her tounge. As if it wasn't obvious enough, Patty spread her legs a bit so that her pink matter would be pressed in Katrina's face. The song had ended at the same time the cream-haired girl screamed in ecstastic joy.

"_SIXTY-NINE!_" Wade shouted from outside.

Both girls froze. Right there on the shower floor. In the same position.

"This suit costs_ sixty-nine_ dollars! Can you believe it?!" His voice ranted on as he trailed off, presumably down the stairs.

"That's chump change compared to what we get paid for! Stop complaning and just put wear it!" Dante's yelled back.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"WADE, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

A gunshot was heard and the two's arguement transformed into a swordfight. Hopefully they won't break anything.

The two sat up quickly and giggled together, that was far too close.

With an exhausted sigh, Katrina laid her head on Patty's shoulder. "You're too good."

"I love you too." She replied with a small giggle and kissed Katrina on the forehead.

With another dash of red on her cheeks, Katrina bit her lip, "I-I love you too... But c-can I finish my shower now?"

_**RYKER'S ISLAND, THE COAST OF NEW YORK**_

A bright red alarm rang signalling a breach, as proven by the woman's voice on the loudspeaker, "_ATTENTION. AN UNSCHEDUELED RELEASE OF PRISON INMATES HAS STARTED. ALL SECURITY PERSONEL REPORT AT ONCE._"

Armored security guards and inmates of all kinds, normal to superhuman, clashed with eachother on the prison grounds. A helicopter landed right at the center of the battlefield, with Mundus Slate soldiers boarding them, dragging along bodies with black bags over their faces.

"Captain, we have them bagged and ready for deployment!" A soldier said to his radio, as he did a few hand motions to order the other soldiers.

_"I'll be right there. Make sure the big guy is comfortable."_ The captain's voice spoke from the radio.

_"Yes sir! You heard the captain!"_ This time, their voices came from the radio.

"Now Tony Masters." Captain White began, circling the tied up mercenary in a white room. "Choose your choice, I am losing my patience."

Tony Masters coughed, "Ey man whatevah! I'll do anything as long as you git me outta heah!" He paused, "And some cold hard cash won't hurt eithah!"

"Five thousand."

"Five thousand?!" Tony repeated, sounding baffled.

"Hundred thousand."

"What's the job, anyway?"

"Steal candy from a baby."

"Ya can't be serious." Tony deadpanned.

"Replace baby with Tony Stark - replace candy with everything he has in value."

A smile grew on the mercenary's face, "Aw hell yea! Count me in, I've been waitin' for a chance to plant a nice ol' bullet in that richboy's head for a big while!"

Captain White nodded and with a flick of the wrist, Tony's armcuffs suddenly froze up and he broke it with ease. The mercenary stood up stretched his arms, "Nice magic trick, where'dja learn it?"

"Classified information." Captain White stated and dropped a silver suitcase. Tony glanced down and opened it up, revealing all of his gear - suit and full arsenal.

"Let's get ta task now!" Tony Masters said with a laugh, placing his silver skullmask on his face. "And we all know I'm the mastah of it!"

Taskmaster and Captain White ran out to the prison grounds, the latter pointing out their helicopter starting up. A single security guard took notice to them and ran up to the two, armed with only a baton.

"Aaai've been waitin' for a chance ta get some payback!" Taskmaster said, cracking his knuckles. "Watch and learn, rookie." He said glancing back at Captain White.

The guard charged at the mercenary. Taskmaster dodged a swing and grabbed a hold of the guard's arm, then he brought an elbow down to the guard's own. Taskmaster sent a knockout punch to the stunned guard and tossed him aside.

The two hopped on the helicopter. "Fly us out of here." Captain White ordered to the pilot.

"An' careful with the big guy ya got in stock!" Taskmaster added, pointing his thumb outside.

The Mundus Slate helicopter made its escape from Ryker's Island, a large steel box was connected to the bottom of the helicopter. This scene zoomed out, revealing that it was being watched from a screen.

"Ooh shit. Helicopter escaped." Corporal Belinski said, staring at the screen. He glanced back, "That is good thing, no?"

"They got away with a shitload of dangerous inmates, you idiot!" Seargeant Dempsey said with a smack to the drunken Russian's head.

"I specifically told y'all mutherfuckers to analyze the damn video and all you two have been doing was sing about vodka!" Nick Fury yelled at the two soldiers, "I must've been drunk as hell when I hired you two..."

"Rude." Belinski remarked and took a gulp of vodka.

"They are most likely aligned with the organization we have been searching for..." Captain Masaki stated, rubbing his chin as he watched a few playbacks.

"Well no shit Takeo, Didn't you see the big ass lettered words that read, _'MUNDUS_ _SLATE?!'_" Belinski said. Both soldiers shot eachother a glare.

"Enough is enough!" Nick Fury shouted, interrupting the three soldiers. "Sergeant, who did they extract from Ryker's Island?"

"Read over a few files from police reports saying that Taskmaster, Rhino and Juggernaut were seen escaping..." Dempsey glanced at the director, "Ring any bells, eyepatch?"

The director remained silent, he paced the room while rubbing his face. "They ring the bells alright. You three keep on investigating, I need a talk with someone."

_**...**_

Wade stood infront of the mirror and adjusted his red tie, he was clad in a black dress shirt with grey jeans and red Converse. He made a few biting motions at the mirror, picked his nose, then lightly slapped his cheeks repeatedly.

"What do you think you are doing?" Dante asked as he came down the stairs; dressed in a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, black vest, jeans and dress shoes.

"Practicing my sex face." Wade replied, still staring into the mirror. Suddenly his eyes went wide open and his mouth opened wide to resemble an oval. "Sexy ain't it?" He said and began to roll his tongue around.

"Sure. Go and tell Trish and them that we're already ready." He turned his head towards the stairs, "Katrina! Patty! C'mon!"

Wade entered the neighboring apartment, "Who ordered the strippers?" He asked, poking his head through the door. A hand pushed him outside and he stumbled back into his own apartment.

"Tell Dante we've been waiting on you guys for 5 minutes!" Trish said loudly as she, Lady and Filia entered.

Trish was dressed in a form fitting black dress that extended from her mid-thigh up to mid-cleavage and black heels. Lady had a bright red Chinese-styled dress, red lipstick that matched with her dress and red highheels. Filia wore a white knit beanie cap, a grey cardigan over a black dress shirt, dark blue denim shorts, black leggings and grey Vans.

"Looking beautiful, ladies." Dante complimented.

"Save it for the party, Dante." Lady said with a laugh.

"Yeah we all know Dante is gonna use that exact line to another group of girls." Wade added. The half demon coughed and kicked the mercenary in the shin.

"Kay, we're ready!" Patty announced, she was dressed in a white and black lolita dress, white flower headband and white Toms. Bulleta arrived right behind her, dressed in a brown blazer with an unzipped grey hoodie, a white dress shirt underneath, black jeans and white Converse.

Filia felt a tug on her heart when she saw Bulleta, she looked absolutely beautiful. All she could do was smile and wave to her, avoiding eye contact with Patty.

"Alriiiight! To the car!" Dante said as he spun the keys on his finger and motioned everyone to follow him.

"My beautiful baby!" Dante said and hugged the hood of his SUV, "Did you miss papa? Did you? Oh yes you did!" He said in a tone that one would use to talk to a dog with, he even petted the hood as if it was a dog too.

"You just about done yet?" Trish asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground. "You're gonna make the rest of sick."

Dante slipped on his red coat and turned towards Trish with a glare, "Listen here..." He started; A sudden strange noise broke the possibility of an arguement between Dante and Trish.

_Vwwooorp! Vwwooorp! Vwwoooorp!_

"Sounds like the unholy love child of tunnel wind and someone fart whistling!" Wade commented upon the noise.

Filia tensed up and tugged on Bulleta's sleeve, "It's that noise from earlier," She whispered, "I-Is something following us?"

"I hope not. It's way too early for this shit." Bulleta said, preparing to pull out her Uzi from underneath her jacket.

The noise stopped and Dante froze up when he heard the sound of metal crushing together and the faint wheezing of his car alarm. Katrina and Filia went wide eyed, not just because of what had just happened to the SUV, but at the object that they have seen before - that had crushed the car. The same exact blue phone box from earlier.

Dante fell to his knees and cupped his face with his palms, "Aw come on!" His shout was muffled from his hands.

"Good. I didn't like that car anyway." Lady thought aloud, Wade and Trish nodded in agreement.

"Let's take the clown car?" Wade suggested quickly.

"That's... Odd." Bulleta said and slowly approached the police box.

"Be careful!" Patty and Filia called out at the same time, and it only took them a second to notice what they had done. Both girls gave eachother stern glare and turned away from eachother.

With a loud creak, the door from the phone box opened up. A man with wild dark hair that was brushed to the side had suddenly stumbled out the box. Everyone stopped in silence to stare at this newcomer. The man's smile faded into an awkward frown.

"Ooh," The man looked down and realized he was far off from the ground, "Bad parking." He said as he made a small hop to the floor. "Very bad." He spoke with an English accent.

"You damn right 'bad parking!' You crushed my car with your stupid box!" Dante whined, picking up the license plate and pressed it against his forehead.

The man smiled nervously and looked back and forth upon the wreckage and the small group of people that eyed him suspiciously, "Sorry for that... I'll be off then!" He tried to make a run to the phone box but froze still when Bulleta suddenly grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

"You won't be going anywhere!" She threatened as she pulled out her Uzi and aimed it directly at the man's head.

"Ooh, guns. Kids with guns, that's new." He said, looking into the barrel, "Well not really."

"British guys and teleporting phone boxes, that's new. And sexy." Wade commented and was jabbed by Lady in the gut.

The man gave Bulleta his best smile and placed down her weapon. He spun on his heels and smiled at the rest of the group, "Sorry for the bad landing! Something has been down and about of my box!" He said as he tapped the phone box twice. "Her name is Sexy."

"...Sexy?" Trish repeated, "You're just like Dante here." She glanced down at the half demon, still banging the plate on his head.

"Well I wouldn't consider it sexy after this incident," The man replied. "I'm the Doctor by the way, if anyone was wondering."

"Doctor?" Patty echoed, "Doctor who?"

"Oh!" Wade cried out, catching everyone's attention, "She said it! She said it!"

"I know right!" the Doctor replied and laughed alongside Wade, "You don't know how great it sounds when someone asks me that!"

Dante got up and grabbed the man by the collar, "You're gonna be needing a doctor when I'm done with you!"

"It wasn't my fault!" The Doctor whined childishly, "It's obviously your fault for parking your car there."

"That's it you-" Dante was cocking back his fist, until Trish grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Enough!" She hissed and shoved the white haired demon hunter to the floor, she then turned to the man, "You have alot of explaining to do."

"And make it quick, we gotta get wasted as hell at a party!" Wade added, "And possibly die!"

"Party? Blimey, I love parties!" the Doctor smiled brightly and rubbed his hands together, "Pray tell, who's throwing it? I'm guessing it must be an interesting man if you lot are all dressed like this." He added, examining everyone's clothing.

"Tony Stark," Bulleta said and she was quickly cut off,

"Tony Stark!" The Doctor repeated, "Of course I've heard of him. Probably. That's all the way in the other side of the country, did you lot think you could make it there by car ride?"

Everyone glanced at eachother and murmured quietly.

"I don't know, maybe we would run into a plot twist." Wade said with an unsure frown.

The Doctor smirked, "It's your lucky day then. Because I happen to love parties and since your ride is crushed - How about I take you all there?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and awaited an answer.

"...In that box?" Trish asked with a snicker.

"Yes, in the box." the Doctor replied and climbed up on the SUV wreckage, "I won't ask again, but it would be your best shot and making it!" He smiled one last time and entered the phone box, its doors making a loud creek once more.

The group stood quietly in confusion.

"Eh, what's the worst that can happen?" Wade said with a shrug. Everyone else began to murmur in agreement.

"Still gonna make him pay for wrecking my baby." Dante mumbled under his breath and hopped over his wrecked car and into the phone box. Trish, Lady and Wade followed right after.

Bulleta sighed and climbed up first, "This is gonna be another start of some dumb adventure again." She held out both of her arms and pulled up Filia and Patty, the two girls she helped up glared daggers at eachother.

As soon as Bulleta stepped in, Filia and Patty stepped closer to eachother - a lighting bolt erupting inbetween their eyes.

"I'm watching you... You and your freak hair." Patty mumbled.

"I'm not a freak!" Samson shouted in anger.

"Yes you are, so shut up Samson!" Filia hissed and reverted her glare back at the cream-haired girl, "I'm watching you too, you spoiled brat." Patty clenched her teeth and was about to strangle Filia, until they heard Bulleta call for them.

The two straightened up and walked into the phone box.

"Whoa."

Filia, Patty and Bulleta stood planted in place as it seemed they have entered a completely different world. Dante, Trish, Lady and Wade were hanging out near a railing, admiring the entire area.

The Doctor looked about on everyone's expression of awe, he smiled and clapped his hands, "Welcome to the TARDIS!"

It was a phone box on the outside, but it was of impossible size on the inside. There was a large golden hexagonal shaped console in the middle which was decorated with a limitless and fantastic array of switches, buttons, lights, screens and other odd objects; including a typewriter, telegraph, keyboard, touch screens and gramophone. Right in the center of the console was a clear light blue tube lined with grey plating. The entire room was a bright orange with circular lights dotted in a pattern on the walls. A glass floor was below the console that was supported by metal railings.

The three younger girls walked up the few steps and all stared wide eyed at the console. Filia removed her hat and allowed Samson to take in the wonderful view as well. Bulleta eyed a 'hot' and 'cold' switch that resembled a sink's taps far too much. "What the hell is this? A sink?" She asked.

"Probably! Just don't touch it." the Doctor replied, flipping a few switches.

"This is amazing." Lady said as she slid her hand on the railing, taking a good long look at everything in the room. "Like, I have never seen anything this beautiful!" She smiled as she glanced at the Doctor.

"Indeed she is! There are more rooms, far more rooms. Sometimes I get lost!" He chuckled.

"So it's bigger on the inside. That's pretty cool." Dante said with a nod.

Wade smiled and started, "That's what I said when that Melissa chick was-"

"Oi! There are children in here!" the Doctor interrupted the merc with a frown, "Yes, it's bigger on the inside, it is kind of like another dimension if that makes it easier to understand." He explained and returned back to messing about with the controls.

"Yeah, I guess that clears up alot of things." Filia said with a shrug. "What do you think Samson?"

"...Hrm. This reminds me of the old days for some reason." the demonic mop of hair replied with a grumble.

"Sorry, what?" the Doctor asked, not looking up from his work.

"Nothing!" Filia lied and smiled.

Trish leaned on the console, eyeing the variety of switches and buttons, feeling a growing sense of curiosity. "Soooo it's a phone box that's secrectly a giant spaceship?"

"You could say that. The phone box is a disguise though. TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It can travel anywhere in time and space!" the Doctor typed in a paragraph on the typewriter and turned to the group, "Including your much wanted destination." He smiled and gripped on a red lever, "Hold on tight." He pulled the lever down and the entire room began to shake lightly.

_Vwwoooorp! Vwwooooorrrpp! Vwwooorpp!_

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Bulleta shouted as she held onto her stomach.

"Save it for the toilet! I hear Tony has some nice toilets. Maybe they are made out of gold." Wade said as patted the blonde on the head.

Trish laughed, "I never thought I'd finally consider stealing a toilet."

"The mess is not nice but the reward is worth it!" Wade chuckled.

"Get ready you lot!" the Doctor warned, "I'm about to make a landing!" He pulled down a lever and the entire room began to shake even more violently. The Doctor nearly fell over as he hung on the the lever he had pulled.

Dante stumbled about, whatever direction the TARDIS flew he seemed to be scrambling in that direction. "Is this how you always get around?!" He yelled out as he fell to the floor and held on to the railing.

"Just this time!"

Trish landed on her bottom and yelped in pain when Lady had landed on her. "This is getting out of hand!" Lady shouted to the Doctor.

"Hold on for a few more seconds!" the Doctor said in response and began to laugh maniacally.

Wade tripped over and fell over the railing, falling into the bottom floor just below the console's glass floor. A loud crash was heard, "I'm okay!" the merc said. "I think I just lost my arm!"

"Crap!" Filia cursed when the TARDIS suddenly moved with a sudden jolt, pushing her right into Patty. The two girls layed on eachother and went wide eyed when they had realized what had happened. A small dash of red filled up their cheeks as well.

The shaking stopped, "We're here!" The Doctor chirped as he pulled up a screen and his smile was a bit shrunken when he read the screen, "New York City, 2012, 7:01 PM! Perfect!" He said and put on another fake smile. His two hearts ached with pain upon reading the screen over and over again until he decided to finally look away.

"Great. I'm really gonna throw up all my lunch now..." Bulleta grumbled as she covered up her mouth with her palm.

"I'm sorry about that everyone, she hasn't been working quite right lately." the Doctor said and gave a reassuring smile towards the group. "Now come on now, let's go!" He called out as he ran towards the doors.

Dante had fished out Wade from the bottom and pulled him up. "I think a wrench is in my ass." the merc mumbled.

"Again?" the half demon replied with a sigh and pushed Wade towards the doors.

"This better be good." Trish said to herself as she helped up Lady and followed the two mercs and the Doctor.

Patty and Filia sat on the floor, teeth clenched and eyes focused on eachother, "That didn't happen at all." The raven haired girl said while standing up.

"Good. Because I didn't enjoy it anyway." Patty replied back and dusted off her dress. "Hmph!" She walked off.

"Spoiled brat." Filia and Samson said in union, the latter's voice making his host's voice sound demonic thanks to his own.

"Wow! We actually moved!" Wade said, taking in the view. They were in the streets of Flushing Meadows, New York - just right outside Stark Expo. "And I could see good ol' Tony's shining smile from over here!" He pointed out their destination.

The Doctor crossed his arms and smirked, "Anywhere in time and space." He looked on as the rest of the group emerged from the TARDIS. "Well come along then, we have an expo to attend!"

"Wait Doctor, You're going in looking like that?" Lady asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" The Doctor tilted his head and looked down at his attire. A olive moleskin waist coat, a sky blue dress shirt with red suspenders, a matching red bowtie, black slim jeans and black ankle-high boots.

"You look like a super nerd. I think nerds would call you a nerd." Dante said, now noticing the ridiculousness of the Doctor's outfit.

Bulleta snickered, "And look at that hair! It's everywhere!"

"Look at mine? What - look at your hair! I could have mistaken you for a boy if it wasn't for those eyes!" The Doctor whined as he jumbled the blonde's shorter hair around.

"Oi! Don't do that!" She blushed a bit and slapped the Doctor's hand away.

"And is that a bowtie?" Trish said as she poked at the accessory. "That's just sad."

The Doctor lightly tapped her hand away, "Bowties are cool!" he defended with a frown.

"That'll be the day." Dante said sarcastically and dusted off his coat, "What are you all waiting for? Come on!" He strided off with everyone else following suit.

The group walked down the wide road made up of clean cut rocks and stylized with bright blue lights on the ground. There were the occasional screen advertisement that flashed by showing off some new cologne or TV set. There were many people dressed in funky costumes taking pictures with people or just standing about doing tricks. Holographic images of celebs advertised their new music or movie. Many other groups of people were making their way to the expo as well and cameramen followed and pictured anything and everything they could.

"So what are you, like an alien?" Patty asked, pulling on the Doctor's coat.

"Yes. Well in my point of view, you lot are aliens!" He laughed a bit and glanced around at the rest of the group, "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. So very far from here."

Filia heard Samson grumble in surprise upon hearing the name of the planet. The host girl was a bit worried that her parasite was very threatened by the alien or hated him. "Are you sure you're okay, Samson?"

"I'm fine, kid." the parasite obviously lied.

"...And I'm guessing," the Doctor pulled out a tool from his coat and aimed it at Dante and Trish, a green light lit up and the tool jolted up, "Demons?"

"I'm half. She's a full. What the hell is that thing?" Dante squinted his eyes at the odd tool the Doctor had used.

"It's a sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor answered and spun the tool in the air.

"What does it do?" Filia asked, "Does it work like any other screwdriver?"

"It can do just about anything." He replied with another bright smile. "Except wood. I'm still working on that."

The group had went through the grand entrance and was greeted with a robotic woman's voice opening up the expo.

_"Hello and welcome to the Stark Expo. Join us in the fourth annual celebration of the expo's constant rebuilt - and of course we shall be presenting newly created inventions from the one and only Tony Stark starting the show."_

"Remember that one time Tony started it by running a mac truck through the wall?" Wade said, nudging Dante by the shoulder.

"That was you." Dante replied.

"I know. But wasn't it fun when Morrigan ran around with all of her clothes off?"

"That was also you."

"Oh."

A security guard halted the group, "I need to see invitation."

Bulleta dug around in her jacket, "Shit. I don't have it on me, did any of you guys bring it?" She whispered to the others. Dante dug within his coat, Wade stuck his hand inside his pants and scratched his crotch, while Trish and Lady lacked pockets so they just stood there.

Patty laughed nervously as the security guard eyed them all suspciously, "Guys?" She whispered.

"Hmm..." Wade turned to Trish and stuck his hand in her cleavage, "Found it!" He pulled out a black envelope.

"How- Wha- What?" Trish stuttered and was far too confused to even smack the mercenary in the face.

"Where was your hand before you did that?!" Lady said, glaring at Wade who shrugged.

The guard took the envelope and examined the paper, "Mr. Sparda, Mr. Wilson, Ms. Schmitz and 3 guests." He took a glance at the group and looked down again. "Alright you come on in." He motioned them in. "Hold on, hold on," The guard gripped his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "You aren't on the list." The rest of the group stood back to watch.

"Ah, of course." the Doctor smiled and pulled out a black leather wallet with a blank white paper, "Dr. John Smith." He showed the wallet to the guard.

"...With a signature from Tony Stark himself!" The guard whispered and straightened himself up, "Sorry Dr. Smith!" He dusted the Doctor's jacket and moved out of the way, "Right this way, Doc!"

The Doctor nodded towards the guard and caught up with the rest of the group; a sly grin and a wink further brought more confusion. "Psychic paper. Makes people see what I want them to see on this little white paper." First it was blank and then the message _'Hi'_ came up from the paper, "Like that!"

"That's awesome!" Bulleta said and her voice grew higher on accident, she coughed to cover it up.

"Oooh the fun I could have with that..." Wade thought aloud. "You don't happen to have any extras right?"

"Nope, sorry." the Time Lord replied with a small smile.

The group ran up the steps in a child-like manner and joined in with the crowd entering the expo. "Let's hold hands so we don't get lost!" Wade suggested, offering his hands to the others.

"Yeah, no. I don't know where those hands have been." Trish denied, putting her hands behind her back.

"You wanna find out?"

"Oi! That's enough now! Grab the closest seats or we're gonna be in the back with the sweaty nerds!" Bulleta barked and grabbed Wade by the tie, then pulled him through the crowds. Wade pulled Dante, who in turn pulled Trish, Filia, Lady and the Doctor.

And with a few minutes of shoving, threatening and the distraction of cleavage, the group made it to the front seats by luck. Seating order was from left to right; Trish, Dante, Lady, Wade, the Doctor, Patty, Bulleta and Filia. The Doctor's head looked around from his seat with childlike enthusiasm, "So when do we get popcorn? Is this the part you lot have to shut off your cellphones?"

"You really are an alien aren't you?" Patty joked as she poked the Time Lord's arm, the latter beamed and nodded.

Dante pretended to yawn and stretch his arms out, as soon as he finished he had both arms around Trish and Lady respectively.

"Yeah that was so smooth I could rub a cheese grater over it." Wade remarked with a shake of his head. A random onlooker hushed the mercenary, he quickly got up and glared at the crowd. "No, _you_ sssshh!"

_"Ladies and gentlemen!"_

The Doctor and Lady pulled down Wade to his seat. "Sit down!" Lady ordered harshly.

_"Welcome to the Stark Expo!"_ Fireworks shot from the stage and up to the opened ceiling. Speakers blasted 'Shoot to Thrill' by AC/DC as spotlights shined down on the stage and the Ironette Dancers appeared on stage, clad in two pieces that much resembled the Iron Man armor and dancing provocatively around and about.

Just then, the star of the show, the man of the hour: Tony Stark entered the stage in his Iron Man armor by flying through the top opening and landing right on the center of the stage - with that the crowd roared in excitment. Tony Stark stood on a plate that released the yellow robotic arms that removed his armor piece by piece, the crowd cheered louder when the billionaire's smiling face appeared from under the removed helmet. With dramatic pointing towards the crowd and hair flipping from the Ironette Dancers, the opening finished with a barrage of fireworks shooting upwards.

"It is good to be back!" Tony cheered as he clapped his hands.

"I'm pretty sure he said that the first time he did this." Dante whispered to the two women that he sat inbetween of.

"What an interesting way to start off a show." the Doctor noted, looking a bit fasnicated with the opening. "...I've seen better though."

"You have?" Patty asked with hopes of learning much more from the Time Lord.

"Oh of course! The planet of the Duzaneers throw this fantastic festival every week. Party hard, as you humans would say. Brilliant species, I was exhausted for days when I left the planet."

"Sounds like the perfect place for Dante..." Patty wondered.

"It was perfect for any of you lot that love to party! I ventured there with the Corsair, a friend of mine, she had just gotten into the female regenaration." The Doctor stopped for breath, "Hoohooo, she was a _bad_ girl!" He exclaimed, causing the cream-haired girl next to him to laugh and in turn making him laugh as well.

"Ooh I know that feeling, Doctor." Patty agreed with an innocent smile, she turned her head to Bulleta as he smile grew more seductive, the blonde had been secrectly listening in on the conversation, "I know that feeling very well." She whispered into Bulleta's ear, causing her to blush immensely.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Let me hear some noise for our lovely Ironette Dancers!" Tony Stark said on the microphone, causing the crowd to roar again for the dancers, who blew kisses and waved at the audience.

While the Doctor and Patty were immersed in conversation, Filia slyly laid her head on Bulleta's shoulder. "Katriinnaa~" She quietly purred.

"F-Filia... I'm trying to watch." Bulleta muttered shyly. The raven haired girl had wrapped her arm around hers. The blonde sighed and got comfortable, even if she was trying to deny it from the outside.

"Hey Doc! So that portapotty of yours, how does it work?" Wade asked as he nudged the Time Lord.

"First of all, it's the _Doctor,_ not the Doc! And it is clearly a phone bo-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just answer the question Doc!"

"I'm going to start calling you Marty McFly if you don't stop!"

While the two childish men rambled on, Patty laid her head on Bulleta's shoulder. "Katrina~"

An invisible water drop fell from Bulleta's head, "Eehh..." She nearly ran out of breath when Patty clinged to her arm. "You two are killing me..."

"What?! She's doing it too?!" Both girls shouted, waking the blonde up from her trance. Filia and Patty let go of their hold and leaned forward, glaring at eachother with clenched teeth.

"Why don't you go back talking to spaceman over there?" Filia hissed.

"You're lucky I won't get Dante to shoot off that stupid demon hair of yours!" Patty threatened.

Samson halted his laughing, "Wait! Don't drag me in this!"

"Oi! Stop this right now!" Bulleta shouted loudly, somehow quieting the audience and Tony Stark. "...Um." She let out an uneasy smile and sunk her in seat, "Just be quiet guys." She said as she hid her face with her hood.

Patty and Filia gave eachother one last death glare and sat back properly.

"...Okay, sorry folks for the interruption. Now enough talk, here with a message from the past - as always - my father... Howard Stark." Tony stepped out of the way as the large backdrop/screen hybrid began to play an introduction movie.

_"Hello everyone. My name is Howard Stark..."_

**_..._**

Perched on the railings of the ceiling like a hawk was Captain White, like a hawk he was keeping a close eye on everything that happened in the stadium. He leaned his head over to a radio and pressing the button, "Madame. It's starting."

"Good. Now sit tightly and enjoy the show for the moment, captain." Alexis Wesker spoke from the radio. The redheaded Wesker had been in the audience, clad in a grey blazer, a black muscle shirt, form fitting black pants and dark aviators. She adjusted her blazer and grinned, "We're not going to start our party just yet, wait until everything is in place."

"Crystal clear, madame." Captain White replied, then looked around at the other gas masked soldiers perched on the glass ceiling and railings. There was about a good 30 of them, all awaiting the exact moment to preform their duties. "For the Mundus Slate." The captain radioed to the other soldiers.

"For the Mundus Slate!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**eh.**_

_**I'd like to thank the few reviewers for their support and those random people that fav/follow my story. You make me blush. seriously doe, you guys are like my life support for this story. THANK YOU~**_

_**ALSOALSOYES I have added The Doctor as the second-to-last(maybe) guest character, kill me! You probably think he's here for no reason! Just wait till the next chapter 'you lot.' He's in his 11th incarnation played by Matt Smith, if I wasn't specific enough. Also if you don't know who he is, he's from a British television sci-fi show called Doctor Who.**_

_**The lyrics that were being sung while Patty and Bulleta had their little *ahem* moment was 'Pink Matter' by Frank Ocean. god i suck at writing scenes like that. IM LAME.**_

_**Most of these characters belong to MARVEL and CAPCOM. **_

_**Alexis Wesker and her band of cronies are my OC's. (please dont make me say OC's again it hurts.)**_

_**The 11th Doctor and the TARDIS belongs to BBC and all that.**_

_**Filia and Samson belong to KONAMI/REVERGE LABS**_

_**Rorschach belongs to DC (only allowed because he is a good cop buddy with deadpool)**_

_**Srgt Dempsey, Corp Belinski and Capt Masaki belong to Treyarch (poop)**_

_**Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!**_


	13. Let's Play 'Where's Wesker'

**-The Red Scare-**

"And that concludes the Stark Expo!" Tony Stark said with outstretched arms while he was dangling upside down in mid-air with a wire tied around both of his legs. A giant version of his arc reactor sat inbetween two large robots that much resembled minature tanks, albeit with the pure lack of weapons. It was said to be made for purposes like assisting the community, Red Cross, research, 'something like going into lava where scientists are too wimpy to dive in' as Tony said himself.

With a few minutes of awkward silence, the crowd all jumped up from their seats to cheer, whistle, scream, the works. Tony would have laughed if it wasn't for the blood that was pumping directly into his head. Ironette Dancers were scattered across the floor, with a few bits of the Iron Man armor here and there. "They'll wake up soon. They just went a bit crazy on that Vodka Fountain." Tony assured, "Now can someone get me down from here?"

The 'Work Bot' as Tony nicknamed it in his head, turned its whole upper body towards the Iron Avenger and carefully held him in one hand while cutting the wire with another. "Thank you Work Bot." He dusted off his hands, "Now everyone! Don't miss the after party at Stark Tower! It'll be starting at 10 so don't be late!"

"Brilliant." the Doctor simply stated. He had his bowtie undone and his hair had became an absolute mess. "Far too brilliant."

"Tell me about it." Trish replied. Her hair resembled blonde spikes that poked at different angles.

Lady's was sitting on a futuristic chair that seemed to hover on its own account, she passed by the group, clinging onto the seat, "Somebody get me down." She quietly demanded.

Samson was sitting on the chair, the demonic hair had formed a body and Filia wiggled from the top of his head acting like his hair. "Meh. Seen better." He mumbled under his breath.

"I think my head is gonna pop~" Filia drooled and spoke in a loopy manner.

Compared to the others, only Patty, Bulleta and Dante seemed in normal condition. With the half demon simply flirting with women that passed by and the two girls trying their best to help the others.

Wade teleported infront of the group, with nothing on but his teleportation belt. "Okay first things first. Never let me ask 'what does a defabricator do?' around those robot arm things ever again."

"It's not the first time you were naked infront of national television and millions of people." Remarked Lady. The chair she sat on suddenly tilted downwards and she fell right to the floor and ended right infront of Wade.

The mercenary smiled, "It's actually the third time. And still not the first time you've seen me naked, Mary."

"Shut up Wade!" Lady blushed and hissed and used her hands to block her eyesight of Wade's manhood.

The Doctor suddenly sprang up from his seat, "Quick everyone is departing! We should make our way to the after party as well, don't you think?" He rubbed his hands together and carefully made his way out of the lane. The rest were suddenly jolted back into reality and quickly followed the Time Lord back to the TARDIS.

_**...**_

"If any of you want to fix yourselves up, the washroom is just right down that hallway and to the left." the Doctor started, pointing down a golden hallway and then turned his head to another direction, "Wade, the wardrobe room is the same direction but take a right instead."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm getting used to this." Wade smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

Bulleta glanced back at Dante and the Doctor, then at the hot and cold taps. She pulled the cold tap and with a loud squeak, the room suddenly began to grow cold.

With a quiet shiver, Wade kept his obnoxious smirk in place. "I can handle this."

Lady went into the bathroom and soon returned with a large hose, she shot a freezing stream of water at Wade and he screamed in a high voice. "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL GO!" The merc ran off to find the wardrobe.

"Who keeps a hose in the washroom?" Lady asked, turning to the Doctor.

"I don't remember having a hose there." The Time Lord replied as he danced around the console and spun a few levers and switches.

Trish, Lady and Patty went off to the washroom to fix up after the multiple incidents at Stark Expo. Leaving the Doctor, Dante, Bulleta and Filia (plus Samson) to their own accounts.

"So to the Stark Tower we're heading right Doc? I mean, we could just walk there." Dante said, leaning back on the golden railings.

"Walking?" the Doctor turned around and shook his head, then turned back to what he was doing before, "No no no. Walking is boring. Like being patient - Which mind you," He glanced back again, "Is for wimps! I'd rather have the TARDIS parked much closer to where we are, just in case." He pulled down a red lever and the TARDIS began to shake, signalling their dematerialization.

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE EXPO...**_

"Mr. Stark?" A young man in a tuxedo poked his head from behind a wall, "Mr. Stark?"

The billionare spun around and was carrying a large mess of cables, "Yes?" He said as he struggled to untangle the mess he held.

"What do you want us to do with the expo's presentations?"

"Load them up on the trucks that head off to Stark Tower, once they're there I'll handle it," He paused and lightly shoved the cables to the young man, "Fix this too... uh," eyeing the obvious nametag on his tuxedo, "Jered."

Jered looked around in confusion, "No offense sir, but why do I have to fix the cables?"

Tony clapped the younger man's shoulders, "It's the easiest job for you kid, just tell the others about what I just told you. Seeya at the party!" The billionare dissapeared into another room, leaving Jered on his own.

"Great." He muttered and pulled out a radio, "We're putting the presentations in the trucks, fellas." Once he heard the right response, he began to untangle the cable with growing frustration.

"C'mon, what's so special about this cable..." He said after five straight minutes of untangling, "Aha! I got it." He beamed and the entire cable stretched out longer than he had excpected, "Now for the rest of the-" He was met with three soldiers standing in the way with their weapons trained on him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Put those things down! What do you want?"

"Just for you to straighten out that wire you got. Now that you have done your part," The middle soldier shot Jered multiple times in the chest, the young man's body slumping over to the ground, "Good night."

"You hide the body. And you take the cable, madame said we'll be needing something like this."

"Yes sir." Both soldiers nodded and went off to fufill their orders.

The remaining soldier spoke into his radio, "Captain White, this is Corporal Jones. The inside is cleared out, how is your end?"

_**OUTSIDE...**_

Workers were loading up the presentations from the expo into the trucks and clearing out the citizens that still hung around outside the expo.

"Hurry it up with those items there boys! Stark ain't paying us big buck for no reason ya know!"

The large arc reactor was placed inside a protective glass case and covered over a black sheet. The robots from earlier were deactivated and stored inside another truck.

"All is going to plan. They have placed the items inside the storage trucks and are readying up to mobilize." Captain White said to the radio and placed it away. The captain and several other soldiers were hidden in the darkened areas of the parking lot. "Get in there Denal." The captain ordered when noticing an approaching guard.

The ordered soldier emerged from the shadows, slicing the guard's neck and snapping it in quick succession. _"One down."_ Denal radioed and dragged the dead body to a hidden area.

Another soldier snuck up behind a guard and wrapped a thin wire string around his neck and pulled him away, the soldier pulled hard on the wire and placed his boot on the guard's back, slicing the guard's head clean off. Luckily another soldier was to catch the head and toss it away behind a bush.

Captain White rolled to the back of the two trucks and with both arms outstretched, a fast mist of ice came from both of the palms and froze the back tires in seconds.

"The hell's wrong with the tires?" One of the drivers asked. Overhearing this, Captain White made a few hand motions to the other soldiers awaiting orders. "Go check it out." The driver told his passenger.

A guard went behind the first truck and examined the frozen wheels with confusion, "What the..." A knife slice through his neck quickly ended his life.

The driver exitted his seat to check up on his friend that had not given him any news, "Hey Ronald, what's the hold up-" His eyes widened and his heart stopped when he saw the dead body of his friend being dragged away by a soldier into the dark. Before he could make any warnings, he was grabbed by cold gloved hands and smashed onto the back of the truck.

"W-What the hell is this?!" The driver sputtered as ice began to form around his neck, cutting off any possible air for his lungs. Cold blue eyelids from a gasmask stared back at him as he felt his life fading away. Captain White froze the driver's whole neck and pulled it off, beheading the latter and leaving the body lying motionless on the floor.

The two last guards were pulled from their seats and strangled to death. The Mundus Slate soldiers all piled up the bodies of the deceased guards in one corner. "Acids out." Denal ordered the other soldiers and they all pulled out a small capsule filled with green liquid. Each soldier poured a small douse of acid on the body pile and the bodies began to melt away, within a few minutes there had been no evidence of the dead as it has been all burned away.

"Clear on East side of Stark Expo." Denal spoke into a radio, "Noble One report."

_"Clear on West. Bodies burned and trucks are ready for takeoff."_

"Copy that. Alright men, let's get going!"

_**AT STARK TOWER...**_

Morrigan Aensland, dressed in a black and purple kilt styled dress that stopped at her thighs. Her face styled with her forever seductive grin and soul peircing golden eyes. "I'll show you all how we party where I come from." She spoke into the microphone and caused the entire crowd to cheer even louder. The succubus held up a green champagne bottle and popped off the cork,

Wade dusted off his newly acquired outfit, which is exactly the same as the one he had lost earlier, thanks to the Doctor's wardrobe which was literally filled with every type of clothing in existance. The champagne bottle's cap struck the merc in the head and he stumbled about and fell ontop of a table.

"He'll be alright." Bulleta assured the onlookers that noticed Wade's tumble. Dante leaned in and helped Wade up, even dusting him off and adjusting his tie.

"Alright!" Dante crossed his arms together, "It's a party! I'll be seeing you all later. We all have our phones and junk, so keep in touch." He saluted and ran off into the crowds of dancers.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get himself kicked out." Trish said to the others and waved to them, then went to follow the white haired half demon.

Lady grabbed Wade's hand and glanced back at the remaining group, "While they do that, Wade's gonna get me a drink. Arentcha Wade?"

The merc chuckled, "As long as you don't poison it like last time, babe." He turned to Bulleta, "Catch ya later kid!" With that, Lady pulled Wade away to find the nearest bar.

Bulleta's eyes shifted from one place to another, then she turned to the last of the group: Patty, Filia and the Doctor. "Uhh... Now what?"

"I suggest you three go find the playroom right?" The Doctor suggested with a smile.

"We're not that young!" The three girls all hissed in union at the Time Lord.

The Doctor smiled nervously, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Filia crossed her arms, "What are you gonna do Doctor? You seem as bored as us."

"Oh of course not! I love parties!" He got up and began to dance a bit sloppily, "Party party party! I only come for the dancing anyway. Don't wait up!" He adjusted his bowtie and ran off to the dance floor.

"Fuuuck." Bulleta cursed and slumped on the couch. A couple right next to her was making out and on the other side of her someone was naked and knocked out. "I wanna go home."

Filia and Patty glanced at eachother, somehow a few seconds of agreement between the two formed and they pulled up Bulleta from the couch. "We're gonna dance! Come on!" Patty said cheerfully as she and Filia dragged Bulleta, who was kicking and screaming.

"Hell yeah! Parties rule! Whoohoo!" Samson cheered from within Filia's knit cap, ableit a bit muffled. People who took their time to pay attention had guessed that Filia herself had the unnaturally deep voice.

"Come on guys! You can't do this to me!" Bulleta whined, flipped and kicked around.

"That's it!" The Doctor said as he snapped his fingers and swung his arms back and forth. He bumped into the three young girls and beamed up at their arrival. "You're just in time!" He did the wave with his arms while he spun round and round.

"Oh God, your dancing makes me feel more confident about my shitty skills!" Bulleta laughed with her hand held over her mouth.

Patty giggled and attempted to imitate the Doctor's dance moves, "Wheee! Come on, it's fun!" She said and nudged Bulleta with her hip.

The Doctor spun around and thrusted his arms in the air, "The Drunk Giraffe!" His arms moved from side to side and he went from crouching to standing inbetween his movements. The three girls laughed at the ridiculousness of the Time Lord.

"You dance like an old man!" Filia laughed as she did a few simple dance moves that nearly made her fall over, but Samson planted a few tentacles to push her back up.

"Thousand years old mind you!" He replied and suddenly tripped over his own legs, resulting in him falling to the floor.

_**...**_

"Sir..." JARVIS started, but knew very well that Tony Stark was trying his best to be preoccupied with ignoring the A.I.

"Not now, JARVIS. I'm seeing how long I can hold this up my nose." The Iron Avenger balanced a wine glass on said nose, his head held up high and arms waving about to keep balance. Tony pushed his head up forwards, sending the drink upwards, then catching it with his lips. He smiled as the crowd cheered and he tossed away the drink.

"Sir." The A.I.'s voice was a bit more stern than usual, waking up Tony from his usual habits. The billionare recognized this and headed to his workshop where he kept his Hall of Armor.

"So what's up JARVIS? You should be out there having a drink or two."

"I am guessing that must be some form of a joke."

"Probably. I designed you to say something witty back..." Tony tapped a simple beat on the counter, "And you are not saying anything back. That's weird."

"Terribly sorry sir, but my scanners have picked up unmarked lifeforms in the building."

"Aliens or demons? I invited a few."

"Not necessarily... they are human indeed, but they do not register on my databanks for the guestlist. You may want to see for yourself."

"Fire it up."

Tony leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms, a hologram of a screen appeared infront of him. It showed a recent recording taken from one of the security cameras.

Two trucks slowed down in the parking lot, a few workers approached the trucks and opened the back hatch. "Alright, it's all here."

From inside the truck, two figures dressed in unrecognizable uniforms emerged from the seats and approached the workers. Tony noticed the familiar shape of a blade in the uniformed men's hands. The workers were quickly killed off and hidden away. A soldier flipped up a small device and aimed at the screen, the video camera was shot and the recording ended.

Tony went silent, his eyebrows furrowed, "Run a security check on all recordings this night." He raised his hands and a hologram of a keyboard came up right infront of the screen. Tony replayed the video and paused at one exact moment, "Zoom in on that soldier's armpatch." A blurry picture came up, but JARVIS touched it up and replaced it with a clearer image. Tony eyes widened.

"Mundus Slate, sir."

"...That means she's here." Tony closed the holograms, "We have to get everyone out of here and-" He paused abruptly when he noticed a man had been standing on the doorway the whole time, a pen and notepad in his hands.

The man noticed him and adjusted his bowtie, "Oh hello."

"Who the hell are you? How the hell did you get in here? JARVIS, prime up the-"

In the blink of an eye, the man pulled out a tool with a glowing green tip on the end, "Not so fast. I know you know more about Mundus Slate more than any of the lot here."

Tony snorted when he saw the device, "What are you gonna do? Flashlight me to death?"

The man aimed the tool at the Iron Man armors, a whirring noise emitted from the tool and suddenly the armors primed up and aimed their repulsor cannons at Tony. The billionare flinched a bit at the sudden movement of his armors, "Well the repulsors are kinda more scary from this angle..." He glared back at the bowtie-wearing man. "But you don't want to mess with me, kid."

"Don't even try to activate the nanomachines either."

This time, Tony decided to stand down just for a bit. He sighed and took a seat. The bowtied man showed a goofy smile and shut down the Iron Man armors, "Now, Mr. Stark. I have a few questions..."

"No, you'll answer my question first."

He shrugged, "Well I am your guest, have at it."

"Who are you?" Tony said, keeping his stern glare.

Adjusting his bowtie once more, the man smiled, "I'm the Doctor. And you're going to have to trust me... Now what do you know about Alexis Wesker?"

"Insane."

"I've noticed."

Tony shrugged with his bottom lip out, "I'd say attractive."

"Not helping." The Doctor sighed, "But I agree."

"She is the, well, 'brother' of Albert Wesker. He's basically your evil mad scientist that wants nothing but pure power, more power than he can fit on his plate. You two would get along."

"I don't associate myself with scum like that."

Tony smirked, "I meant the mad scientist thing, just look at how you look! What you came out of a 60's comedy show or something?" He dug inside a mini-fridge and pulled out an ice cream.

"Oi that's enough!" The Doctor whined.

"Well yes, brother of Albert Wesker. Alexis and him are the last surviving experiments of the Wesker Children project ran by Umbrella Corporation. Oswell E. Spencer had a particular interest in the two, despite their bickering. Fast forward, while Albert was continuously stopped by Chris Redfield, Alexis was still loyal to Spencer. She was conducting experiments at the South Seas at some unmarked island, researching and studying a virus for Spencer so she could find the secret to immortality for him."

"What kind of sick man would ever even think of experimenting on children?! Tell me, Did she ever finish?"

"Oh yes, smart girl, she did. But in the end, she disappeared and apparently took the results with her. Eventually Albert kept failing and was finished off, burning in lava and screaming Chris' name. He returned somehow to team up with a bunch of other villians to merge two worlds together."

"I know. I was there."

Tony raised an eyebrow but decided to continue, "Well Alexis stayed in the dark for a long time. Raising a large army, conducting more expirements, running her very own company! She had pulled the strings on the destruction of a few cities all over the world with her newly-made B.O.W.s."

The Doctor stood up and crossed his arms, "I know all of that actually."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"So I can make sure you know, Mr. Stark." the Doctor paced around the table, "Alexis Wesker has taken the machine used to merge the two worlds together from her brother, but since you lot have defeated that planet eater known as Galactus, he is not here to intrude anymore... Giving Alexis freedom to merge worlds, yes? But what if it wasn't just worlds that were merged in the beginning? It could be two separate universes! Do you not notice that there has been random appearances of unregistered peoples and landmarks, Mr. Stark?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to work that out for quite some time now... But we weren't aware of the universe things. Could've sworn it was just worlds."

"Mr. Stark, she is merging universes. Do you understand how catastrophic that can be? The laws of time and space just do not work like that!"

"What's going to happen?" Tony asked and took a bite of his ice cream.

"Here's a possible answer: the end of all existence! The end of time and space as we know it! It just doesn't work like this! From what I have learned, three universes cannot converge into one... The results are drastic, even the merging of the two worlds were bad enough - but three universes?" He scoffed, "And they call me mad."

"Three universes..." Tony mused, "But you said that's a possible answer that all of existence ends right? I mean, aren't every single universe different in some way? Why can't we share the same?"

"Because there's bound to be the same planet. The same galaxy! The same people! We can't allow that! Do you understand how confusing Christmas would be?"

Tony rubbed his face, "Wait wait wait. What exactly?"

"No time!" the Doctor jolted up and looked around, "And if she's here right now - we have to stop her before it's too late!"

Tony stood up and watched the Time Lord run about the room, "Doctor? What's _exactly_ going to happen if we don't stop her in time?"

"Well from what I can theorize," the Doctor grabbed three sheets of paper, "Imagine these papers are the three universes? Okay, now if we don't stop her in time," He crushed the sheets in one paper wad, "We will all die a horrible death involving crushing and burning and painy wainy!"

"...Painy wainy?" Tony echoed with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! Painy wainy!" The Doctor threw the wad at the Iron Avenger, "You live here! Think of something! I'll be back!"

"Wait, Doctor-" In seconds, the Time Lord had already left the room. "Damnit." He sighed. "JARVIS, finished scanning him?"

"Yes sir."

"Then who the hell is he? This Doctor guy."

"This may sound impossible sir, but I have read through everything and nothing on this man shows up. He is _no one_."

Tony bit his bottom lip, "...We'll worry about him later. Tell me when you found something in the recordings and keep a look out."

_**...**_

Trish sat on a barstool and caught a glass of wine that was slid down the table. She was completely ignoring the fight that was taking place on her right.

"Have a drink on me!" Wade said as he smashed Dante's head in with a champagne bottle. "Heheh, get it? Because-"

The demon hunter retaliated by grabbed the mercenary's collar and throwing him over the bar. "You damn right the drinks will be on you." Dante said as all the shelved bottles struck Wade one by one.

"Ooh I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." Wade muttered and knocked out.

Lilith Aensland came by and kicked the downed merc away, a self operating vaccum cleaner followed her and cleaned up the mess within a few minutes. "Hey guys!" She greeted Trish and Dante, and the two greeted back.

Lady took a seat next to Trish, "Anybody seen Wade? I've been waiting 20 minutes for him to get me a drink?" She peered over the table and saw the man she was looking for, "Ugh. Never can rely on a man to get you something."

"Tell me about it." Trish said with a roll of her eyes.

"So Lilith," Dante started, but the younger succubus knew exactly where was going.

"He's over there." She said flatly, pointing to a direction with her eyes.

Dante spun on his seat and recognized Chuck Greene socializing with a few guests, right next to him was a young woman who had shoulder length dyed blonde hair - but he couldn't see her quite clearly.

"Who's the girl with him?" Wade sprang up, slightly frightening Lilith. He hopped over the table and sat with the other three. "Isn't that-"

"Heather. Heather Mason." Lilith said with a long sigh. She smiled a bit when Bulleta took a seat with the others, followed by Filia and Patty. They exchanged greetings and the conversation continued.

"Is that why you're not with him right now?" Dante started, "Just because he's with some girl? If I were you I wouldn't care at all."

Wade nodded in agreement, "Yeah, aren't you two like really close? There shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Competition." Lady said to hush the two mercs.

"Comp-wha?" The two said in confusion.

"Sorta. When me and Chuck were on a mission, something... unexplainable happened. I couldn't believe it myself. We were investigating the rising number of disappearances in a small town in Maine. Command claimed it was probably some surviving B.O.W.s all hauled up in the town, so the two of us were sent there."

"What was the town called?" Bulleta asked.

Lilith took in a deep breath, "It was called Silent Hill."

"They were talking about that on the news that one day, remember?" Dante whispered to Wade.

"I don't know why it was called that, because I never made it there myself." the succubus continued.

"What do you mean you never made it? You and Chuck were sent there, right?" Trish asked.

"Yes we were both sent there, but bear with me. I never made it. Our helicopter was nearing its destination and... there was this blinding fog. Our pilot couldn't see a thing and suddenly the controls went wild - I'm not sure if we crashed or not but I woke up in the middle of a street. There was no sign of a helicopter wreckage and no sign of Chuck anywhere... Soon I got up, it felt like it wasn't even my own body. I was so lost, I couldn't keep my train of thought. Something... I don't know, but it felt like something was preventing me from finding him - or even using my own powers in general. My head was throbbing, I had to get out of the fog. So I ran. I kept running until my legs burned, despite my training and powers. After getting far enough, I tried to radio Chuck but I think his communicater was being blocked. I radioed for Command, sure it worked but they literally took a week to get me back."

"A week? You'd think they would pick up their soldiers as fast as possible?" Dante said.

Lilith brushed her bangs away, "Yeah they took me in and apparently I was charged with going AWOL and murdering the pilot and Chuck. It was unbelievable! I would never do that to my-" Her voice cracked a bit and she glanced at Chuck, who was secrectly watching her from afar, "-my friend... He was missing for months, until he suddenly turned up out of the blue - he was in some other small town with Heather and some detective. Thanks to Chuck's return, he helped me get things sorted out." She smiled a bit, recalling the previous memory.

"He threatened the entire B.S.A.A. to clear out all charges against me, with a chainsaw bike he ran through the walls! We found out there was a double agent within Command that was puppeteering the entire mess. Who knew some random psychopath could manage to do this? We couldn't interrogate him because he somehow died of natural causes once we figured it out. Only thing we know was that he was part of some sick cult from Silent Hill trying to lure in more victims into that small town. After that, our higher-ups just kinda pushed it under the rug..."

Bulleta nodded, "So what happened to Chuck all that time?"

"Let's call him over here right now!" Wade happily suggested, interrupting the flow of the conversation and awaking Lilith from spacing out, in a tiny voice she tried to stop the merc but was too late.

"Yoohoo, Chuck~!" Trish called and waved her arm for the motocrosser to see. Chuck took notice to the group and dismissed himself from the group, the young woman who accompanied him was lead by Chuck.

Lilith faceplanted on the table, "Thanks Wade. Thanks alot."

Lady patted the deflated succubus on the back, "Don't worry kid, it's not the first time he instigated jealousy..."

"I-I'm not jealous!" Lilith whined, muffled by her arms.

"Hey guys," Chuck Greene greeted the gang, "Great to see you all again."

"Yo Chuck." Wade, Bulleta and Dante all said together, the three all glared at eachother and then said, "Jinx you owe me-"

"Soda!" Bulleta shouted.

"The damn rent!" Dante yelled even louder, aiming his demand on Wade.

Wade planted both fists on the table and stood up, "Bitches! White bitches! Black bitches! Russian bitches! East Indian bitches! West Asia bitches! _Chocoria_ bitches! _Captain Crunch_ bitches!-"

Lady pulled down the merc while Dante facepalmed and shook his head, "Before you ruin my eardrums, I don't think Chocoria is a place..." Dante said.

"And isn't Captain Crunch a cereal?" Lady added.

"Wait wait wait. Wouldn't white bitches and all that all fall in the same category as bitches?" Bulleta commented.

Everyone but the two conversating glanced uneasily at eachother.

"No no no no! _White bitches_ and _bitches_ are two very different things!"

"Are you some kind of idiot?! Why won't you just demand for bitches, because that is an in general category so you'll have any kind you want!"

"No, I gotta be very precise and specific with my demands during the jinx!"

"Wade you're pissing me off. I think I might have to strangle you now!"

"IT'S MY GOD-GIVEN RIGHT TO ASK FOR BITCHES!"

Bulleta growled and tackled Wade to the floor and began to strangle him.

"You better hope that fucking healing factor still works!"

"I...Sti-ll wa-nt- BI-TCH...ES!"

Dante pulled off the violent blonde before she could have caused a large amount of attention to the others. He placed her back onto her seat and gave her a fatherly glare, she crossed her arms and pouted.

Lilith tried to use the distraction to slip away from the group, until the voice made her freeze up. "Waiter, can I get a few drinks?" Chuck called. The succubus turned around and faked a smile that was truly nervous on the inside.

"Oh, Lilith!" the motocrosser smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while, you met my fri-"

"Drinks? I'll get the drinks!" Lilith interuppted and teleported in a red flash.

Everyone glanced at eachother and an awkward silence occurred, until Wade gained conscienceness again. "Ahh, my liver feels healthy! I need a drink to change that." Lady slapped him on the back of the head without a thought.

"Let's head down to the dinner area, it's a better place to chat without all the noise." Chuck suggested. With a few shrugs and nods, everyone followed.

In a round classy dinner table, everyone was seated and comfortable - save for two more empty seats saved for Lilith and a certain nameless doctor.

"Everyone this is my friend, Heather Mason." Chuck introduced the blonde young woman, who had remained quiet for a quite a while until she was introduced. "Heather - this is Dante, Wade, Bulleta, Filia, Patty, Trish and Lady."

"Hi guys." Heather said with a small wave. The others waved back, smiled, or nodded.

"She's a pretty one isn't she?" Patty whispered to Bulleta.

"Oh stop it." The tomboy said and laughed with her much more feminine companion.

Heather - she had short dyed blonde hair that touched on her shoulders, her hair being a bit messy but having it's own charm. Noticable bags decorated her eyes and a few freckles spotted on her cheeks.

"So," Trish started and leaned a bit forward, "How'd you two meet?"

"We met at Silent Hill." Chuck answered, glancing at the young woman seated next to him.

"And we helped eachother get out of that hellhole." Heather added, a grin showing up on her face.

Dante nodded, "I heard a few rumors about that town. People being lured into it, there's some insane cult and I even heard that demons lurk in those foggy streets. You know anything about it?"

"More than any sane person should know..." Heather replied, staring at her empty plate. "That cult you're talking about killed my father."

It caught the attention of Bulleta, her heart ached severely and gripped the edges of her seat.

Lady grimaced upon hearing it, "What kind of sick cult would just kill an innocent man like that?"

"My dad, Harry, messed up those cult's fucked up plans. Good ol' dad, always finding him in random situations and doing the best he could," She faintly smiled, "17 years later, they thought that returning and killing him would fill me with hatred - And oh it did. I hunted down the bitch that gave the order to kill my father who was in Silent Hill."

"And she found me, lying unconsious on the floor. We went through a whole lot of shit, it's a really long story..." Chuck added. Heather was about to continue until a strange bowtied man interuppted the chat.

"Hello everyone! Anyone hungry?" The Doctor said, and without anybody's consent, filled the table with various kinds of food. Following him was Lilith who placed drinks on the table as well.

"I'm starving! I could eat Trish!" Wade said in delight and rubbed his hands together.

"You calling me fat or is that a sexual term?" Trish replied with a raised eyebrow, Dante couldn't resist from laughing.

"Can it be both?"

"Oi!" Bulleta and the Doctor shouted at the same time, but the former slapping the merc in the face. "There are children here!" The Doctor reminded Wade once more.

"Doc, it's time to eat - so take a seat!" Lady said and pulled up two seats.

"Haha, that rhymed!" the Doctor laughed and pointed at her.

"You too Lilith." the demon huntress said to the succubus.

"Lilith?" The Doctor repeated and took his seat, "Who's that?" _...Though could it be?_ He thought in his mind.

"The one of the purple nurple hair." Dante said, nodding in her direction. The Time Lord smiled brightly when he saw the two of them, Lilith and Chuck.

"Oh my!" He tried to stand up but ended up hitting his leg on the table, "Yow!" He ached in pain and stood up to shake both of their hands, "Lilith Aensland and Chuck Greene! It's been too long!" He grabbed both of their hands and shook it in fast motion.

Filia had an uneasy look as she glanced at Trish, who simply shrugged and frowned.

"Sorry but," Chuck started, looking at Lilith and back to the childish man shaking their hands, "Do we know you?"

The Doctor's smile faded slowly, but decided an explanation can clear things up, "It's me! The Doctor, remember? Though last time we met I-"

"The Doctor? The Doctor we knew wore a leather jacket, looked much older and had less hair..." Lilith frowned and scanned the man head to toe, "Sorry but you are like - the complete opposite."

"I'm a Time Lord, remember? I can change my appearance, regeneration... If I'm near death I can just change," He snapped his fingers, "Just like that! That was the... Ninth version of me you have met, I'm the Eleventh right now." He had hoped his little explanation could clear things up.

The two BSAA agents glanced at eachother once more, unsure what to say or think. "...If you truly are the Doctor, then what was the first thing we did when we met?" Chuck asked.

Knowing he had this one in the bag, the Doctor smiled, placing both one hand in Lilith's and another in Chuck's, "I grabbed both of your hands and said one word, and one word only..."

A great smile overcame the succubus and the motocrosser, fully expecting the right answer.

"...Sorry I kind of forgot. That was a few hundred years ago..."

"Oh it is you! Doctor, you told us to _'run'_ remember!" Lilith beamed and hugged their long lost friend. Even Chuck got up and shared a group hug with the two. The Doctor sighed with relief and patted the two's backs.

The rest of the group, minus Heather, continued to look at eachother in confusion, the scene was heartwarming nonetheless, but it was a bit awkward since none of them knew what the three were talking about.

"The Doctor, Chuck told me all about him when we were staying in a small town after escaping Silent Hill." Heather told the others, "How just when your two worlds were collapsing and that great battle arose, this strange man in a leather jacket and his blue box came by and bumped into him and Lilith." She had to admit, it was way too silly to be believable.

"Sounds just like how we met him, except the part where he crashed his box on my car." Dante remarked.

"Oi you three! This food ain't gonna eat itself!" Bulleta waved at the three with a chicken leg. The succubus, the motocrosser and the Time Lord all took their seats to join the rest in a feast.

_**...**_

Tony Stark casually walked backwards, though keeping a watchful eye at the crowds. He stopped and nudged behind him, then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a seductive voice, for some odd reason, 'meowed' at him. "For the last time, you're a sexy bat lady that feeds off sex energy - not a cat."

"Oh but this cat just want's to have fun~" Morrigan cooed and circled Tony. "Hm, you appear to have that look on your face."

"So do you, is that Oreo crumbs on your lips?"

Rolling her golden cat-like eyes, "I wanted a snack." She leaned back and allowed a waiter to refill her wine glass, "And someone just had to lock the fridge."

"So it wasn't Lilith that blew up the fridge? Sometimes I hate living with you." Tony said with a shake of his head, he grabbed her wrist and attempted to pull, "Something bad is going to happen and we need to convince everyone to leave!"

"Is the 'something bad' Bruce becoming furious due to those pants we got him?"

"Let's not talk about that. Remember the last time you made a joke about it? The Hulk re-destroyed Harlem. Luke still won't talk to me after that."

"Could explain why he isn't here."

"Yes." Tony stopped and shook his head, "Well I don't know. But listen Morrigan. Alexis Wesker and her gang of psychopathic mercenaries are here and they have the facility surrounded, I'm not too sure how much fire power she has or why she wants to invade my home but..." His brown eyes met her golden eyes, "I'm not letting them harm anyone. They'll have to get through me."

Keeping her oh-so-famous grin, Morrigan placed down the wine glass, "Very well. I suggest warning anyone else willing to protect the tower and the innocents."

"The guest list... But I can name some off the top of my head, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Chuck, that Rorschach guy," Tony poked Morrigan's nose, "Your sister, Lilith. I even got Dante's crew on here as well, and you know the three of them could take on an army by themselves."

"My dear, I have obliterated entire legions of demons spanning across the size of this country. We will be a more of a match for whatever Albert's sister has in store for us." Morrigan slid her fingers on Tony's chin and walked off, "I'll be sure to warn the others." She waved and left the room, with Tony eyeing her moving hips as she exitted.

"Right. JARVIS, what do you got?" Tony asked his A.I., while dashing to his lab.

"Dozens of squads made up of 20-30 soldiers. Inside and out. I'd say that Alexis Wesker has the greatest intent on taking over your tower, sir."

Tony smirked and tapped in a few codes on the holographic keypad, "Well she isn't going to get past this impenatrable fortress." He took a second to bask in the glory of his Hall of Armor.

"Sir, if I may recall rereading the story of the Trojan Horse. My scanners have picked up not just the soldiers, but I believe B.O.W.s have been smuggled into our facilities as well. Technically they have already entered the tower..."

"Giant mutated monsters? Not a problem."

"I must warn you sir, sh-" The voice was cut off by an abrubt static, which caused Tony to reawaken from his little moment.

"JARVIS?" Tony asked. He asked again, sounding a bit more worried each time. "JARVI-" The roof fell apart and debris nearly landed on Tony, but he had managed to dive out of the way in time. "What the hell?!"

Soldiers dropped in with ropes and aimed their weapons at the suprised billionare, "Stay where you are, Stark!" One of them ordered.

Tony rolled his eyes and mouthed a motion that looked far too much like _'blahblahblah'_ "Yeah well too bad soldier boy, I'm pretty bad at staying in one area."

"Then we will have to teach the old dog some new tricks shall we?" A voice spoke, a voice Tony was very familiar with. He was too late to react and his vision went black.

The Iron Avenger lay on the floor, knocked unconscious with a swift chop to a nerve area. Standing over him was Alexis Wesker, chuckling darkly. "Drain those armors, I don't want the billionare playing with his toys to keep us at bay." She ordered.

The large arc reactor from the expo was carefully dropped in by a few more soldiers. The soldiers hooked up wires and jammed it within each of the Iron Man armor's own reactors. "Power from the arc reactors ready to drain, madame." One soldier saluted and his other hand hovered over a switch.

"Go on."

Just then, a sticky web fluid grabbed the soldier and pulled him away. Alexis Wesker gritted her teeth and turned around, "Well what a surprise, the bug has joined the party."

Spider-Man was lifting the soldier he caught by the collar, "Okay let's get things straight. First of all I'm an arachnid! And second, I _actually_ wasn't invited to this party. I'll complain to the help desk."

"May I ask how you managed to even become aware of my appearance here?" Alexis asked through her teeth and adjusted her blazer.

"Easy. Ya see, Tony is gonna owe me big time for this. Everytime JARVIS is disabled, which is one of the most impossible things someone can even do - y'know next to Deadpool becoming a sane person again - He is downloaded into my phone." The wallcrawler pulled out his phone from his belt, showing an emoticon ' =_= '

"I honestly disapprove of this." JARVIS spoke from the phone.

"Impossible."

"Very possible! Plus my spider-sense tracked you, pretty easy. Considering all those bodies you left behind..." Spider-Man tossed the soldier away and caused him to crash through a glass wall. "Which by my standards, is not cool."

Alexis smirked, "And you truly think I care for your beliefs? Pity. Such a young child with a brilliant mind. If only you could work alongside me."

"Funny. That's the same thing your brother said..." Spider-Man crouched into a fighting stance, "Wait, I think he was just yelling because I kept taking his sunglasses."

"Face me then, arachnid..."

"Oh you finally got it right! A+ for you, missy!" Spider-Man jumped forward, over Alexis, and webbed up the soldiers taking aim at him before they could even shoot. "But your friends have to see me after class!" He turned around and shot an impact webbing at Alexis.

The redheaded Wesker dodged the shot easily and dashed to the wallcrawler, who barely avoided her crushing punch which had left a large dent on the floor. "Stay still!"

"C'mon Tony! It would be a good time to wake up now!" Spider-Man said while prodding the downed billionare with his foot. He felt a tingling feeling on his head and he backflipped to avoid another attack from Alexis. "Hey now! No running across the room, it's not playtime yet!"

"The only one playing games is you!" Alexis shouted and brandished her dual handguns and shot at in impossible speed at the wallcrawler who was doing backflips and rolls to avoid the rain of gunfire.

Spider-Man planted one hand on the floor and sprung himself to Alexis, landing a strong double kick on her chest and managing to knock the handguns off her hands. "Oh sorry, did that hurt lil' Wesker?" The wallcrawler chuckled and kicked the pistols away.

Alexis stumbled back and was only supported by her knee to the floor to prevent her from falling, "You have formidable strength, arachnid. Shame you're a mutant."

"Actually, I'm not a mutant. And I have a name ya know!"

"Could care less." She sneered and stood up, sprinting towards Spider-Man once more.

"Well how about my number?" Spider-Man dodged a flurry of punches and kicks, "It's 212..." He hopped over Alexis and snatched her sunglasses, angering her even more, "723..." He placed the sunglasses on his face and waved at the redheaded Wesker, whose attacks grew in speed each time. "93-Whoa!"

Alexis managed to grab Spider-Man by the ankle and she swung him into a cabinet of expensive drinks. She then grabbed both of his legs and smashed him onto the marble counter, breaking it in half. She smirked and retrieved her aviators.

"Okay... how about dinner?" The wallcrawler mumbled as he tried to get up. The redheaded Wesker picked him up from the neck and the back. "Okay then! How about," She hurled the wallcrawler towards the window, "TAAAAKE-OOUUUUT?!" Spider-Man crashed into the glass window and the strenght of Alexis' throw was enough to break it. He opened his eyes and realized he had an overhead view of New York below. "It actually looks quite nice up here!" He turned his head and aimed his webshooter at Alexis Wesker. "How about you come along and share it with me!"

Alexis felt the web tug her forcefully and was too late to react, she and Spider-Man shared a descent from the highest point of Stark Tower.

"YOU BLASTED FOOOOL!" Alexis shouted and entered a struggle with Spider-Man.

"I HAVE MY MOMEENNNTS!"

_**...**_

Heather Mason stood on the balcony, taking in on the cold but soothing breeze of the New York height. She sighed and watched as a cloud of her own breath escape her mouth. She heard someone open the door, the noise from the dinner escaping it for a bit until it was closed again. She turned her head and saw Bulleta standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hey Bulleta." She smiled. She had decided to greet her, even though she hadn't talked much with her at the table. Dante, Wade, Chuck, Trish, Lady and the Doctor had done most of the talking and jokes.

"Heather." Bulleta said with a smile, "Call me Katrina. Bulleta is just a name I use."

"Alright, Katrina." The two shared the view together in silence.

"Sorry for asking... but when you mentioned that thing about your dad?" Bulleta started.

"It's alright. But yes, what about it?"

"I understand your pain."

Heather turned her hazel eyes to stare into the ocean eyes of Bulleta, "...Really?" She asked, a bit on the sarcastic tone.

"Yes." Bulleta answered, ignoring the older blonde's tone. "My father, well... You could say he was like some mercenary, demon killer, a soldier - the works. Let's just say some tradegies occurred... and he didn't want to lose me."

"Same." Heather brushed her bangs away, "Except the mercenary, soldier part, my dad was just a writer." She said and the two shared a smile together.

"It's safe to say our dads really cared about us. My dad brought me up the business, gave me military training - like teaching me how to use a weapon, the works."

Heather scoffed and chuckled, "Lucky. I had to teach myself how to use guns! I had to haul ass too, it ain't easy when you have monsters in every corner, hallway and room."

"Maybe I'll teach you what I know if we have time. Well after I got into the business, apparently I was raking in so much cash that I actually ran the company into bankruptcy. So their only choice was to-"

"Kill your dad..."

"Sorta. It's kinda hard to explain but this, creature. This entity of some sorts, saved him. If you could even say that, it enslaved him and controlled him and several others to kill me. In the end though, my dad died in my arms..." Bulleta took in a deep breath after finishing her story.

"I'm sorry... Katrina." Heather sat closer and embraced Bulleta in a warm hug, the latter wrapped her arms around the former's waist.

Bulleta sighed and laid her head on Heather's chest, "Atleast you got revenge, Heather. I'm still hunting down the bastards that ruined my life." Bulleta said and glared out at the sky, "And I have a feeling they are much closer than I know."

And in that exact moment, the two of them saw a glimpse of two figures falling.

To Heather, it was some random lunatic in a red and blue suit fighting some redhead in sunglasses.

To Bulleta, she saw Peter Parker locked in a struggle with the one and only Alexis Wesker.

"Oh _shit._"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Ffsa yeah **_

_**Sorry for the delay. Lack of laptop. Had to continue this on my phone.**_

_**Well finally a new chapter, I hope you are still reading it c: It may be shorter than usually but I just wanted to release this one already. cuz stuff mang**_

_**Introducing Heather Mason! Straight outta Silent Hill (not Compton) with the help of Chuck Greene. The last guest character appearing in this story, unless other Konami characters manage to sneak their way in. (the 3rd universe is Konami yes.) ugh im gonna go home**_

_**Most of these characters belong to MARVEL and CAPCOM**_

_**The 11th Doctor and his TARDIS belong to BBC**_

_**Filia, Samson and Heather belong to KONAMI**_

_**Thanks for reading, Stay tuned!**_


	14. Stark Castle Under Siege

**-The Red Scare-**

"What the hell was that?" Heather asked, sounding surprised and a bit frightened. The two broke from their little cuddle wuddle moment and leaved over the balcony.

"A fucking problem." Bulleta answered under her breath, "That was my friend and he's in trouble!" She made an outright spring back to the ball room.

Heather felt a gush of wind hit her when the tomboy had ran off, "Hey wait up!" She exclaimed and ran after her.

Bulleta bursted through the doors of the ball room, frantically looking around for her friend's table. Heather showed up shortly after, breathing in heavily due to trying her best to keep up with the frantic tomboy.

She found her friends and ran to the table, "Guys! Oi!" Her calls were drowned out from the escalating conversation and people talking over each other.

"Naw man, wheat bagels are the worst. I'd rather suck a dick than eat a wheat bagel." Wade casually said as if he were answering someone's question.

Dante's face went blank when he looked over at the merc, "No Wade, that wasn't-" He had to facepalm with not one, but both hands. "Dude, no one was even talking about that!"

"Hmm. I think the other thingy is worse than wheat bagels." Patty added on to the topic.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Lilith casually remarked with a smirk, causing Chuck to cough and the Doctor to spit out his drink. Trish and Lady fist bumped Lilith and shared a laugh, until suddenly Wade stepped in and fist bumped the succubus as well, silencing the three.

"What? I'm just agreeing. Doesn't mean I've tried it myself, I'm just-"

"Verdammt! Shut up for a minute!" Bulleta shouted over everyone and smashed her hands down on the table, silencing everyone. She waited a few seconds and took a deep breath to recompose herself, "Thank you."

Patty had flinched at the sudden interruption and ran over to Bulleta, holding both of her hands in hers. "What's wrong Katrina?"

"Added another person to that everlasting harem of yours?" Wade asked, then he immediately got smacked in the back of the head by both Dante and Trish.

"Hm?" Patty turned to the demon hunters and the merc and smiled innocently, "What's a harem?"

Bulleta cleared her throat and turned Patty to face her, "No no no. Don't listen to Wade. He doesn't know what the hell he's talking about half of the time." She said and shot a glare at the merc.

Wade waved and smiled, then shrugged and nodded, "It's true." and was kicked by Lady from under the table, causing him to yelp like a little girl. How unfortunate for Wade to be seated near those three that will constantly beat him up to shut him up.

"Oh alright." Patty nodded and crossed her arms, from her peripheral vision she caught the glimpse of Filia mildly glaring at her with a raised eyebrow. She turned her head at the raven haired girl and stuck out her tongue and turned away, "Hmph."

Filia's eyes twitched and she dug her nails into the table cloth, "Bitch." She hissed silently through her teeth.

"Alright enough distractions, what's wrong?" Chuck asked as he got up form his seat.

Heather started, "Me and Katrina were just on the balcony, 'till we saw these two bodies falling right past us!"

The Doctor stood up from his seat, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?! There could still be a chance to save them!" He pushed his chair in result of him making his way to the exit.

Bulleta sighed, "Like Heather said... But it was her," She looked at Dante and Wade, then to Chuck and Lilith. "Alexis Wesker is here and I saw her outside! and she had Peter falling with her!"

Just before he exited, the Doctor heard the name and he slowly turned back. He fast walked back towards the group again with a cold expression, "Did you just say _Alexis Wesker_?" He asked in a deep tone. Bulleta slowly nodded.

"Ah shit." Chuck cursed and rubbed his face with both hands, "And I was having such a nice night too."

"Same." Dante agreed, standing up and adjusting his coat, "But standing around isn't going to solve anything! If she's here right now that means we have to stop her, Pete is gonna need all the help he could get. Plus I'm sure he would've somehow got himself back into the building, he's smart like that."

"He handled himself pretty well against Albert, so I wouldn't doubt it." Trish agreed, recalling the memory from a while ago.

Heather looked at all the faces with a concerned expression, "Uh... Sorry, can someone explain?"

"Alexis Wesker is a psychopathic bio terrorist intent with destroying the world! Make that plural! _Worlds_! She has huge legions of soldiers, monsters and other oogly woogly things that hide under your bed or in the cupboard!" The Doctor explained, rather quickly to the girl - who looked as if she was trying to calculate all that was told to her. Heather nodded unsurely in the end after she had given up.

Filia stood up to catch everyone's attention, "Wait, if she's here right now. Does that mean..." Her ruby eyes opened at the sound of gunfire and she ran under the table.

"Speak of the devil!" Dante said and kicked the table over, holding it up as a shield to protect the group.

"Hey! We were using that!" Samson whined, then Filia repeating the same manner.

While Dante held up the table, the others were forced to take cover. The Doctor raised his head a bit was nearly hit by a stray bullet, he jolted back and his head landed on Patty's lap, "Blimey! That almost hit me!"

"That's why you should stay down!" Patty ordered and pushed the Time Lord's body down.

Wade got up and held up the other side of the table, "I swear to Jebuz if this table is from Ikea we are totally-" A bullet went right through the table and grazed his thumb. He screamed in a high pitched voice and sucked on the injured thumb, a few tears forming on the edge of his eyes, "I want my mommy!"

Dante jabbed the merc in the chest to gain his attention. "Wade, we're gonna push!"

"Why? Is the baby finally coming?!"

"No- Wait what?! Nevermind..." Dante shook his head, "Kat, we'll need your help."

"Thought you'd never ask." Bulleta rushed to her allies' side, "So this pathetic table isn't gonna last long. How about we push it into those assholes and take care of 'em before they hurt anybody else."

"I like that plan." Dante smiled and playfully jabbed Bulleta in her arm.

"My thumb has a boo-boo!" Wade whined again.

"Wade, shut up for a minute." Bulleta ordered the merc, who in response pouted like a child. "Let's get ready..."

"3..."

"2..."

A silence came inbetween the three, despite the gunfire. Dante and Bulleta sighed and looked at Wade.

"Wait. I lost count. Start over." the regenerating degenerate said sheepishly.

"Oh for the love of God, just get going already!" Trish exclaimed, tossing a dinner plate that hit Wade right at his ass.

"IKEA BITCH!" Wade shouted as the three of them kicked the table forward, it flew fast enough to knock a few unlucky soldiers into the wall.

"Enemy spotted, their cover is blown!" A Mundus Slate soldier called out and was promptly kicked in the face by Bulleta.

"Blow on this, fucker!" She exclaimed and stomped the soldier's face for good measure. She dashed to another nearby soldier and dodged his poor attempt to strike her with his rifle. She spun on her heels and struck the soldier with a roundhouse kick to his chest. Bulleta pulled out a throwing knife and threw it directly at the stumbling soldier, hitting him perfectly inbetween the eyes.

The Merc with the Mouth ran in, oddly making a Native American war cry, "I'm John Cena, bitch!" He yelled out and clothslined a soldier. Still running at full speed he hopped up and kicked a weapon out of a soldier's hand, even adding a few stereotypical karate noises as he did so. "Wushi finger hold!" Wade grabbed the soldier's index finger and snapped it backwards, then shoved the poor grunt out the window. "By the way, get my quarter for me!" The merc shouted as he tossed a coin down, he laughed as he watched the soldier fall to his death and his coin chase after him.

Dante slid on the floor and grabbed a hold of two soldier's ankles, pulling them down and them throwing them at the walls. He flipped up and dropkicked another grunt who didn't even have enough time to react, said grunt collided with his other colleagues like bowling pins. "I believe a trophy is in order." The half demon quipped and dusted his hands off.

"That's a strike!" Wade cheered, holding up a picture of people literally on strike.

"Oi, that's the wrong strike." Bulleta pointed out, shaking her head at the picture.

The merc poked the darkhunter's forehead, "I don't tell you how to live your life!"

"You actually do sometimes, you idiot!"

"Hey, you two shut up." Dante sternly ordered, appearing infront of the two with a soldier in a chokehold.

"Wait, lemme take a picture of you dude!" Wade said and pulled out a cheap disposable camera, "New FasuBuku profile picture right here." The camera was shot out of his hands and the three looked on to see more soldiers taking aim at them.

"Mind if I take this dance?" Bulleta said and pulled the grunt Dante had infront of them, the poor grunt took all the bullets meant for them and the three ran behind cover when they had stopped to reload.

"Cease fire! We just shot our own man!"

"Is this coming out of my paycheck?"

"Shut up, Johnson."

"I'll be quiet, sir."

A grenade rolled near the grunts, who all looked at it and then each other with frozen expressions planted on their faces.

_**BOOM.**_

"Always keep a spare grenade on you." Wade said smugly and crossed his arms.

Dante scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say, "Uh. Where did you even get that?"

"You really don't wanna know."

"Oi. I had explosives with me, why didn't you ask for one?" Bulleta commented, opening up her blazer to reveal a few weapons.

Wade went silent but kept a straight face, "Are you saying that I snuck in with a grenade up my-"

Bulleta went wide eyed and slapped him across the face, "You fucking put a grenade in you're ass?!" And slapped him again.

"OWIE! How else would I have sneaked in with it?! Did you see the metal detectors!" This comment earned Wade another slap.

"What metal detectors?" Dante asked, then was slapped by Bulleta too. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Sorry. Your faces are just so slappable."

"Oh shit. I need to wash my hands." Wade said in disbelief, then sniffed. "Oh shitty puff! My nose is itchy but I can't scratch it! Someone help me!"

Bulleta swung a fist and it collided straight with Wade's nose, causing the latter to fall to the floor and twitch.

"Ahh. That's better."

_**...**_

"Whoopsie daisy!" Spider-Man taunted and tilted his body to dodge Alexis Wesker's kicks, the two were still in their air battle. The wallcrawler webbed up her feet together and held her by the collar, "You're dumped, by the way!" He quipped and threw her back into a lower floor through the glass window.

The wallcrawler swung in and webbed up Alexis to the floor before she could have attempted to escape, "Now you sit there and think about what you have done today missy." He turned his head at the small crowd that have gathered to see what was responsible for the window shattering. "Everything is alright! Listen, all you people have to get out of here right now! There's-" He sensed the sound of guns clicking and Alexis' soldiers taking the people hostage.

Spider-Man stood over their subdued leader, aiming his web shooters, "Let them go!"

"Stand down Spider-Man or we will begin executing these people!" An officer ordered, he grabbed a woman violently by her hair and pressed a handgun to her temple.

Spider-Man remained silent, looking back and forth at the soldiers and the citizens. "Alright." He set his hands down, "Just let them go."

Through his enhanced senses, he heard a low chuckle from the officer that threatened him. The officer raised his handgun at the wallcrawler and emptied his clip, but Spider-Man dodged each bullet in quick succession and shot multiple web strands at each soldier's weapons and pulled them away. He leaped forward at the soldiers and brought down swift kicks and punches.

Alexis had been able to release herself from the webbing since it had been stuck to her but she decided to humor the wallcrawler.

"NO!" Spider-Man yelled upon seeing hostages executed while he had been busy stopping other soldiers. He was far too distracted and was kicked in the side by Alexis, which sent him crashing to a wall and leaving a large dent in it. He tried to recover but was shot with a large net that kept him down. He tried to rip the net apart but was only met with a voltage shock around his body.

"Don't try to struggle, Spider-Man. Each time you do the net will electrocute you with enough volts to even harm someone with you strength." Alexis said and kicked down the wallcrawler. She walked off, giving her soldiers orders to keep the area in check. "This is Alexis Wesker, report in Tony Stark's lab?" She said into her earpiece.

_"Madame we have Stark tied down to a table. We ran out of nets."_

Alexis had to pause at the comment "...Good enough. Spider-Man and Stark believes the plan we faked. Initiate Operation Shield from S.H.I.E.L.D."

_"Right away."_

Alexis held out the phone she had stolen from Spider-Man and deeply chuckled to herself. "I'll take care of you, JARVIS."

**_..._**

"Is everyone okay?" Dante asked aloud. The group nodded and glanced around while the other civilians nodded unsurely.

"Oi! Did you three just kill those soldiers?" The Doctor questioned and sprang up, confronting the Red Scare.

"Uhh... Yeah? They shot at us first." Bulleta said with a shrug.

The Doctor's eyebrows narrowed and his mouth formed into a frown, "Those were human beings."

"They also had orders to shoot us on sight, with no questions, no regret and no fucking sympathy." Bulleta retorted, glaring at the time traveller.

"We could have worked something out!" He protested once more.

Wade groaned, "Oh don't tell me you're gonna go all 'Violence is not the answer' on us, Doc! If there's one thing I get annoyed by, it's pacifists! Listen to Katrina, she says those guys are ordered to kill anyone that gets in their way of what Alexis wants! Which is just to kill us all! I bet Alexis is a feminist..."

The Time Lord's old eyes grew dark, "I am far from a pacifist. I've seen and done things none of you can even imagine. I've committed genocide and destroyed galaxies more times than I had wanted. And if there's one thing I learned throughout hundreds of years of my life, violence changes you. It takes things away from you, i turns you into something much _much _more different. I have seen and done so much that sometimes I can't even bear to commit any kind of physical violence on any being anymore. It brings back too much memories... But on the topic of it being an answer or not; Violence _is_ an answer. But it's not always the best one. That's why I choose to give everyone a chance first. Everyone deserves it."

A deep silence swept the group. The Doctor took a step back and adjusted his lapels on his waistcoat, "I'm... Sorry. I lost myself there for a bit."

Bulleta and Wade glanced at eachother worriedly, then back to the ancient alien, "Don't sweat it." the younger merc assured.

"Hey," Trish began, trying to change the topic, "How about we stop being a bunch of whiny brats and get these people out of here? No use sitting around while Alexis' army of bastards go around killing people."She said as she stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Agreed." Chuck nodded, "Alright listen up. Wade, Katrina, Trish and Lady, you all search for anyone else who can help us out! We have to regroup with anyone that is willing to fight Alexis and her army ASAP! Who knows what the hell she brought in this time, but I know damn well we aren't gonna let her win this fight. Dante, Doctor, Lilith, Heather, Filia and Patty are with me, we'll escort every civilian we find out of the area! Understood?"

Everyone agreed to the plan and broke out to their specified teams.

Chuck and Dante ran to the civilians and tried their best to calm them down. The Doctor ran over to a control panel and used his sonic screwdriver to access a hologram for the entire tower infront of him. "Oh brilliant, we're right in the middle." He mumbled.

"Doctor, we need to inform S.H.I.E.L.D. about this. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't even sent out even a message to us since this had happened." Lilith said when she had walked next to her old friend.

"Already at it..." He replied, adjusting his sonic's settings with a twist of the handle and aimed at the panel again, "Hello? Hello S.H.I.E.L.D.? Come in! This is the Doctor and Lilith!"

A hologram screen appeared infront of the two, with a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent stepping to the screen. _"This is a restricted communications relay, you-"_ The agent was shoved aside by another man.

_"The fuck outta my way! Go clean the bathrooms or something!"_ Nick Fury shouted and sat infront of the screen, _"Lilith! Good to see you! Where's the Doctor? And who the hell is this pansy lookin' ass fool with the bowtie next to you?"_

Lilith coughed, "This _is_ the Doctor. He just changed his face." She said, holding in a giggle but tried to cover it up.

"Nice to see you too, Fury." The Doctor replied with a smile and a wave.

_"Aw shit. That is absolutely my fault! I forgot you could do that. Well good to see you anyway Doctor!"_

"Yes, distractions aside. Alexis Wesker has launched her attack on Stark Tower, where the hell have you guys been? We have civilians in need of rescue and we need back up!" Lilith explained, glancing back at Chuck and Dante who were finally calming down the crowd.

_"Our communications have been shit lately. Something has been jamming our radar so we couldn't tell whether or not Stark's tower was being invaded. This is the only way we have communicated so far! But since you have told me that, I just sent the order out to send rescue and my best men to help you all out. Now you all stay the fuck put until we can sort this damn thing out!"_

"Got it!" Lilith saluted and Fury saluted in return, then the Doctor shut off the screen.

While this had happened, Wade dashed into a closet and closed it shut. The sudden action caused the others to cast eachother several confused glances until the merc had bursted out of the closet, now clad in his Deadpool outfit. "I just went Superman on that ho, nigga." He said and flexed his arms, until Trish shoved him aside went into the closet as well.

When she had left the closet, she was now dressed in her usual outfit, consisting of tight fitting leather pants and leather top that consisted of a lighting bolt running down it, showing off cleavage. "No use fighting in a dress anyway, so Wade has the right idea." She said and threw a pinstripe white blazer, boots and black shorts at Lady.

"Ugh. Fine, give me a minute." Lady sighed when she caught the clothes and trudged to the closet to dress up.

Deadpool adjusted his katanas on his back then loaded up his handguns. "Alright girl scouts, let's go sell some cookies!"

"Yippy." Trish flatly cheered with a roll of her eyes.

Lady opened the closet and adjusted the buttons on her blazer to show off her cleavage, why she does this we will never know. "Come on Katrina!" She called out and followed Trish and Wade.

"Right behind you guys, don't worry." Bulleta replied with a dismissive wave.

Patty ran to Bulleta and embraced her tightly, to the point where it was a bit paintful for the tomboy. "Take care of them and come back in one peace, please." She whispered and kissed Bulleta on the cheek.

"I promise. Take care of Dante and them too." Bulleta said and kissed Patty on her forehead.

Patty giggled and threw her arms around Bulleta's neck, "I promise!"

Filia's bright ruby colored eyes has dimmed down severely when she had been watching the two. She tried to smile but her heart wouldn't allow her. A hand fell softly on her shoulder and the raven haired girl looked to see Lilith on her side. "You too, huh?" the succubus said solemnly, casting a glance at Bulleta and Patty then back to Filia.

"You wouldn't know." Filia replied dully, not even bothering to look at Lilith in her eyes.

The lavender haired succubus forced a smile, one that didn't reach her eyes. She looked off in another direction and sighed. Filia noticed this and looked on where the succubus was looking out. She was staring at Chuck and Heather, who were engaged in some conversation of sorts.

A moment of sympathy passed between the two.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." Filia choked out.

"Nevermind it. Come on, the Doctor will need our help." the succubus urged the raven haired girl and grabbed her hand.

"We will need a way to signal S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue ships, point them in the direction closest to the civilians. That way it wouldn't have to be a hassle to lead them throughout this maze of a tower." The Time Lord said, examining a simple holographic map of the Stark Tower.

"Maybe we could pop a smoke grenade in a safe zone to signal them. Much better than waving and jumping around like idiots." Chuck suggested, showing his old friend the exact grenade.

"Brilliant idea." The Doctor nodded and adjusted the map with his hands, turning it into a full scale 3D model. "There are atleast 800 or so life forms here, including guests and Alexis' army. Take note I did say life forms, not humans, so you lot be careful out there." He said, pointing at all the dots in the specified areas.

Dante crossed his arms, "How are we supposed to know who's who though? We can't just barge in those rooms without a proper plan, it's like running at a lion with a blindfold on. Trust me, it isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Stark was able to have some basic info on every single guest, so they all should be labeled right?" Chuck added.

"Easy." the Doctor aimed his screwdriver at the map and the dots suddenly changed in color. "Guests are green. Unknown is red."

"How come there's a red dot in this room then?" Heather asked slowly.

"Oh, that's me." The Doctor assured her and she let out a deep exhale, "I just snuck in. The red dots are, like I said, unknown, but our best chance that most of those lot are Alexis' army."

"Look at that," Lilith pointed at several different locations, "Groups of green dots are in one place surrounded by a few red dots. Hostage situation, right?"

"Yep." Chuck confirmed, "We will need a safe area then, most of the tower is already compromised. Where the hell is Tony's defense system?"

"She must've disabled JARVIS or something." Lilith said, scratching at her short hair.

"You could be right. And look at that, red dots all over the bottom of the tower. No chance in hell are we going to get down there without being shot at." Dante remarked as he pointed out said location.

"Maybe we could lead the people out on an open, large balcony? It'll be easier for those ships to just pick them up right? We can use this area's balcony, it's perfect!" Filia suggested.

"Good thinking. Since we already have this area secure, it's a good place and it's fairly large.." Chuck said and pulled out his handgun, "We all split up and neutralize anything Alexis' throws at us, rescue the hostages and lead them to the safest area. Keep contact with each other and good luck. Move out!"

Chuck's team all exited the room, minus Dante and Patty. "Wait wait wait, you have to stay here." the white haired half demon said as he halted the young girl.

"No! Don't give me that again!" She cried and tried to push her way through his arm, she was nearly slipping until Dante pulled her up again. "You let Filia go! That's not fair! Chuck said I could go too!"

"She has Samson to back her up and Chuck just meant that you could work with us too, but not on the field. Patty you have to stay here and be safe, just watch these people alright?" Dante said and looked on at the people sitting around, either scared, nervous or impatient.

Patty narrowed her eyes, sapphire glaring at cold ice, "Why don't you trust me? I can help..."

Dante kept a calm face, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He simply said and he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The half demon nearly bumped into the Time Lord who stood at the doorway with his arms crossed. They stared, practically glared at eachother for a long moment until the ancient alien started first.

"Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't want her getting hurt."

"She has heart. She's strong willed."

"I _know_ she is."

The Doctor took a step closer to Dante, his old eyes staring deep into the icy blue eyes. "Then maybe you should start telling her that more often." He said lowly, silencing Dante. He left the speechless Dante alone as he walked down the hallway to follow the rest of the group.

**_THE LAB..._**

Tony Stark regained consciousness and was surprised to realize that he was still alive. "Cool. I like it when I'm alive." He said to himself and noticed that he was tied down to his own kitchen couner, "Ugh. This I don't like..."

"Shut it, Stark." One of Alexis Wesker's cronies ordered and nudged the billionare with the barrel of his rifle.

"Careful where you point that thing. Especially at valuable material." Tony smugly responded.

"Who the hell woke him up anyway, Anderson?" Another soldier in a gasmask with yellow lenses asked aloud.

"Probably Thurnis." The soldier that guarded Tony, called Anderson, suggested.

"Don't you use my damn name again boy, fore I beat yo ass." A third soldier responded, most likely the one called Thurnis.

"I'd like to see you try!" Anderson retorted, turning around from his post, "Shouldn't you be playing golf and not visiting your kid?"

"I'll shove a damn golf club up yo fuckin' ass!" Thurnis shouted back. "Atleast I could keep my kid, bitch!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You said you never seen him for 3 years, and he's only 4." Another soldier said.

"Hey bitch, no one asked you." Anderson remarked, facing the female soldier.

"Call me a bitch again, you fuckhead!"

"BITC-"

Tony rolled his eyes as the soldiers continued to argue amongst eachother, Anderson was getting choked out by the female soldier he had called a bitch. "JARVIS? JARVIS! Where are you?" He whispered loudly, struggling to release himself from the bonds.

"Sir, power drainage is complete." A soldier said to his officer.

"Good. Phase 1 complete. Someone tell Private Quin to stop choking Private Anderson. And someone take care of Stark." The officer ordered.

They had noticed Tony's poor attempt at struggling, "Going somewhere, Stark?" A guard said as he placed a handgun straight inbetween Tony's eyes.

Tony sniffed and smirked, knowing that exact scent, "Actually I do. I got this date." A barbed harpoon shot through the soldier's chest, causing him to drop his handgun. The harpoon pulled him away from Tony and straight into the wall. "And here she is now!"

Morrigan Aensland flew at high speed towards the soldiers, who were too late to react and it resulted in a flurry of harpoons, spears and kicks to take quick work of them. Another group of soldiers barged into the workshop and aimed their weapons at Morrigan, until a smoke grenade rolled by them and popped open. The soldiers screamed, bones were cracked and triggers were pulled. But only one figure came out of the smoke.

Rorschach appeared, leaving behind several downed bodies of the soldiers lay waste behind him.

The succubus blasted the rooftop with a fireball, causing a large piece of debris to drop on the remaining soldiers, crushing them instantly. "Easy." She said, landing on the floor and dusting her hands off.

"Yep. Don't mind me, being all tied up and junk. You guys could just continue showing off." Tony said, his impatience visible through his tone and the roll of his eyes.

Rorschach stepped in and pulled out a wire cutter, slicing apart the chains that held Tony in place. The trench coated vigilante helped the Iron Avenger up to his feet. "Stark."

"How you doing, Dalmatian." Tony greeted and stretched his body. "You too Morrigan. Glad you came in time, what were you even doing?"

"Mmm. It isn't easy to gather the troops when you are being shot at."

"Did you atleast get the people to safety?" Tony asked.

"Civilians safely secured in a labeled safe point. I'm a favor from S.H.I.E.L.D. Back up and rescue will be coming." Rorschach explained and cracked his knuckles.

"Great. S.H.I.E.L.D. They're always fun." Tony disregarded the topic and hopped over his counter, walking towards the machine that apparently drained the energy from his armor. "Now what the hell would this be?" He asked himself as he examined it around, up and down. "JARVIS? Can you hack into this thing or what?"

Morrigan floated next to Tony on a bed of flying bats, "I believe your faithful butler isn't around, if you haven't noticed."

Tony shot a glare at the succubus but realized she was right. "Alexis must've done something... But that's impossible. She must've had someone on the inside to crack into the systems or something. I've spent years perfecting this system."

"Or perhaps she just happened to be a bit more clever than you, dear?" Morrigan said in a teasing tone.

"Well then that is just adding insult to injury."

Rorschach approached the large broken window and felt the cold wind of the New York night skyline hit him softly. He looked down and quietly cursed.

Tony was examining his armors. "Strange. They are shut off but I can't tell if they are really drained or not."

"Nevermind your toys, dear. We must do something about this machine. For all we know it could pose a major threat to reality, you know what Doctor Strange has warned us."

"Yeah I know. Too bad he's busy facing off some Who-Knows-What in the outer regions of Confusing-As-Hell."

Rorschach cleared his throat to try to get the two's attention.

Tony paced back and fourth, "Why why why? This doesn't make any sense. Shut down the armors so she can what... Power this machine? Why doesn't she just find another power source? Is mine just so special or what? Unless..."

Rorschach grumbled and grabbed a hold of both of their chins and turned them towards the shattered window. "We have bigger problems."

A creature built like a tank crawled up the window, it's appearance and posture was that of a gorilla made of rotting flesh. It's large mouth took over nearly its entire face and was lined up with razor sharp teeth. Any evidence of a pair of eyes or a nose has been removed somehow. Broken chains were dragged alone from its wrists and ankles. A metallic collar with blinking lights was wrapped around its neck as well.

A Mundus Slate V-22 Osprey flew near the window, it's hatch opened up and soldiers jumped through the window with a roll. They stood by the Gorilla Fleshback and aimed their weapons at the three while the gorilla roared and pounded its chest. The Osprey faced directly at the three heroes, aiming its own weapons at them as well.

"Well this should be fun." Tony said with his eyebrows raised. He cracked his neck and the nanomachines inside him activated, the Extremist armor began taking form around him and in seconds the Invincible Iron Man took his place. "Let's rock."

_**...**_

Deadpool and Lady poked their head from behind a wide leather couch. They looked around the area until someone caught their eye, "That's Captain America over there!" Lady pointed out, nudging Deadpool with her elbow.

"Oh my GOSH." Deadpool whispered and turned to Lady, "We need to get an autograph!" He squealed and him and Lady began to giggle like two little girls.

Trish rubbed her face, "Well you won't be getting that autograph when he's tied down to that table."

"I could do so much since he's tied down." Lady thought aloud, a sly grin on her face.

"Get in line, sister." Deadpool remarked and loaded up his submachine gun.

"Will you guys quit fangirling and get to work?!" Bulleta hissed and slapped Deadpool and Lady on the back of the head.

Trish got up and dusted off her leather pants, "Fine. I still think this plan is shit."

"Don't you mean _THE_ shit?" the merc corrected and was received with a kick to his jaw from Trish.

"Yoohoo~! Boys!" Trish waved at the guards, catching their attention. As she did this, Lady, Deadpool and Bulleta moved from their positions and behind another couch.

"Secure her." The officer ordered his men and three guards jogged towards her.

"Put your hands up." One guard said as he aimed his rifle at Trish, who put her hands up with no resistance.

"You will identify yourself now." Another soldier ordered, jabbing the barrel of his rifle at Trish's arm.

"Careful with that, it could get excited and make the place messy." She said playfully and stretched her arms outwards, her chest pushing forward with cleavage bouncing and practically calling for attention. She tried her best to smile but it was a bit crooked and forced.

"What's taking them so long?" The officer asked himself, watching the whole scene from afar. Deadpool rolled behind another couch, followed by Lady and Bulleta.

Steve Rogers halted struggling from the large steel cuffs and turned his head to see three familiar faces that eased him down. Civilians noticed that their possible rescue had arrived and hushed one another, waiting anxiously.

"Sorry ma'am but that won't work on us." The first soldier said, causing Trish to stop stretching and give the three soldiers a solid glare.

"What do you mean?" She deadpanned, eyes slightly twitching and grin slowly breaking.

The second soldier rubbed his chin, "Well for one, I've seen bigger."

"Yeah." The third soldier nodded, "And I'm gay."

Trish deflated and hung her head and arms down, "Oh fuck this."

Bulleta snuck up behind a soldier and planted one hand over his mouth and jammed a large blade to the back of his neck until it pierced through his Adam's apple. She dragged the body away, chuckling to herself upon noticing the horrified expressions from the hostages. A soldier took notice to his comrades demise but was too late to react as Lady came up behind him and snapped his neck in an instant. She caught the body before it could have made a loud noise and dragged it behind a couch.

Deadpool crawled like a worm towards the last unsuspecting officer, a process that took way too long. The officer suddenly turned around and looked down to see a strange man in a red and black suit practically humping the floor and slowly inching towards him. "What the he-"

He was shocked with a blue lighting bolt and fell on top of the merc.

"Bitch I was working on that kill!" The merc exclaimed and shoved the body away, then sprang upwards to his feet, "I was trying to go all Solid Snake on that guy!"

"Up yours." Trish retorted and crossed her arms, a faint blue electricity crackled from her hands.

"Maybe I will!"

"How about you don't?" Bulleta added and jabbed Deadpool on his arm. "Oi Trish, so what happens to those guards you... Erm... Distracted?"

"Knocked them out. They insulted my boobs." Trish pouted and hung her head down again.

Lady rolled her eyes in disappointment, "Wade, Katrina, go untie those hostages." She pulled out a blowtorch from her belt and walked towards Steve. "Okay hold still." She said and slowly cut through the cuffs that covered both of the captain's entire forearms.

"Oh hi Beth! Here with Steve right?" Deadpool said as he removed his mask, smiling at the woman and untied her.

"You're that guy from the cafe right? Wade, was it?" Beth said and shook his hand after she was freed. Deadpool nodded and placed his mask back on, going off to untie the other hostages.

"Patty, darling, we regrouped with Captain America and rescued a group of hostages, atleast fourteen or so of them." Bulleta said into her transmitter.

_"Okay, tell the Captain how to get over here in the safe zone!"_

"Mhm. Oi Trish! Tell the Captain how to get back to the safe area!"

"Fine." Trish said and turned to Steve, "Okay Captain, you know where the ball room is right?"

"No." He replied with a shrug and a frown.

"Oh I know where it is." Beth said, stepping in with the two.

Trish nodded, "Okay, that's the safe zone. The rescue will get all you guys out of here in that place, so lead everyone there, okay?"

"Alright then..." The waitress agreed, though sounding a bit unsure.

"Everyone listen up!" Trish shouted, "If you all want to live, you follow this woman to the safe area, okay!"

The crowd murmured with one another, "Why should we trust her?!" One voice said over the others.

"Because if you don't, I'll uh..." Deadpool looked around and grabbed Bulleta's cellphone from her hands, "I'll blow up Stark Tower!"

"That's a cellphone you idiot!" Another voice from the crowd responded.

"That's what you think!" Deadpool retorted and stuck his tongue out, which didn't really work due to his mask.

"He's bluffing!"

The Merc With the Mouth pulled out his M16 and shot at the roof, "Do I look like a type of guy who bluffs?!" He shouted, causing everyone to go silent. "Okay then! Because I _actually_ am that kind of guy, but if you people don't follow my good friend Beth, these bullets will be going to your face!"

Lady and Trish shot each other a confused glance, then went back to Deadpool.

Beth suddenly felt tiny when the direction was suddenly brought to her, "Uh... Okay." She stammered and twirled with her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this." Steve assured her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"...Alright." She nodded and took in a deep breath, she turned to the crowd, "Follow me!" She shouted and led the people out of the room.

"Yo Captain!" Bulleta called out and tossed a two handguns towards Steve, who caught it with ease. "Just in case."

Steve nodded appreciatively, "See you all later." He sped out of the room to catch up with Beth and the rest of the civilians.

"And gimme back my phone!" The tomboy hissed and swiped her device from the merc's hands.

_**...**_

Chuck Greene kicked open a door, pointing the way out for the hostages, "Alright everyone out of here!" He ordered, "Get going! Come on!"

They had found hostages held up in a area consisting of a round room crossed with different routes including a way with a number of elevators connecting to a short corridor leading to the exit. Heather and the Doctor were taking cover at the elevators while under heavy fire from Mundus Slate soldiers positioned in the round room. Heather jumped out of the corner and fired her handgun at the soldiers, a few were brought down but most went behind cover immediately. They opened fire back and she cursed loudly and returned to cover behind the wall. "Doctor! Anytime now!"

"Don't rush me! It's not easy to work when you are being shot at!" The Doctor exclaimed and jabbed the panel in frustrating, his face lighting up when it finally worked, "There we are! I shut down the elevators and locked all the doors in this room except the one we are using to escape, we can trap them all in here!"

"All the hostages are cleared out!" Chuck called out and tossed a flashbang towards the soldiers from across the hall.

The Doctor tapped Heather on her shoulder, "Go and take those people back, Heather."

She nodded and reloaded her handgun, taking in a deep breath, "Okay - Cover me!"

The Time Lord stepped out in the open and held his sonic screwdriver upwards, it emitting a whirring noise that caused every electronic near the soldiers to spark and explode, some of their weapons were even knocked from their hands during the process. "Clear!"

Heather rushed to the exit while Chuck ran next to the Doctor and entered a crouching position, opening fire upon the distracted soldiers with a MP5. Once the soldiers were killed, a swarm of Lickers and a few Tyrants quickly picked off where the pawns left off and rushed towards the two.

"Oh, that's rubbish." The Doctor deadpanned, trying to find another setting for his screwdriver but he was knocked aside by a Tyrant.

"Doctor!" Chuck exclaimed and was stricken down by the same Tyrant.

Just before the B.O.W. could kill the two with its bladed arm, Dante rushed in and drop kicked the monstrosity straight in the chest. The Tyrant was sent flying down the corridor, knocking away and taking any unlucky B.O.W. with it as it broke through the glass window and fell off the building. The demon hunter landed and took out Ebony and Ivory, rapidly firing demonic lead at the creatures that swarmed the hallway. Lilith teleported in and raised both arms outwards, a line of red and blue energy shot through the floor and giant blades followed it, piercing through the floor and straight into the B.O.W.s.

"You guys alright?" The succubus asked as she went back to help up both of her friends to their feet, "Sorry we got caught up with dealing with another group of those things, but we had Filia lead another set of civvies to the safe zone."

Chuck reloaded his weapon and smiled at his partner, "Good work, the top priority is to save them all." Lilith smiled brightly upon hearing him say that.

"Hey, anytime you wanna help, that would be really cool!" Dante said without turning his head back at the three, he had taken a few steps back as with each B.O.W. he shot down atleast two more would take its place.

Lilith's wings transformed into jet boosters and she darted through a whole crowd of them in a zig zag motion, knocking over the monsters as if they were bowling pins. Chuck aimed down his iron sights and assisted Dante in shooting down the creaetures. As they did this, the Doctor picked up his sonic and opened up another control panel.

"Security protocols... Got it! I'm going to lock the last door, we have to get going!" He said to his allies.

"Good, let's go!" The B.S.A.A. agent said and tossed in a incendiary grenade to distract the B.O.W.s. The flames activated the water sprinklers, slowly soaking up the corridor. The Doctor aimed his sonic at the sprinklers and shut off the ones that hung over him and the others.

Upon noticing the water, a quick plan formulated in his head and Nevan appeared in Dante's hands, "Get going Lilith!" The succubus heard the call and flew to the exit, followed by agent and the time traveller. The demon hunter played a single riff on his demonic guitar and it sparked a purple shot of electricity at the drenched creatures, shocking them all to their death in one instant. "That's how you rock a party." He smirked and ran to the exit.

As soon as Dante made it out, the Doctor shut the door and a steel door replaced the regular one, he soniced it to keep it tightly shut and locked.

"Contact Fury, ask him where the hell is the damn rescue!" Chuck demanded after regaining his breath.

Lilith pulled out her communicator and dialed in the contact, a holographic screen emitted from the device and it showed Fury frantically glancing around as his area shook.

_"...-ilith! W-...-ot ..a.. prob-... ...er-!"_

The Doctor adjusted the signal with a quick aim from his screwdriver, fixing the connection. Lilith nodded in thanks, "Can you say that again?"

_"Alexis Wesker has sent her own war ships, she's attacking the helicarrier!"_

"Can you still send the rescue?" Chuck asked, his eyebrows narrowing down.

_"I've sent all I could but we can't spare anymore ships or men. We have to defe- Belinski! Drop that fucking vodka bottle and get on the gunner position god dammit!"_

"Fury!"

_"My bad! The ships are arriving there right now, it took a while to break through the barricade Alexis' ships took on in the sky! I don't know what the fuck that bitch has in mind, but y'all better find her and stop her! Fury out!"_

"Oh great. Took em long enough." Dante said sarcastically, raising his arms and letting them fall back down.

"Come one, we have another group of hostages just a few floors down." Lilith said, ushering the others to follow her.

_**...**_

"Remind me why do we have to crawl through the ventilation shaft?" Trish asked just as she sneezed.

"It was Wade's stupid idea." Bulleta answered, wishing she could kick the merc but he was leading the four of them through the shafts and she was in the back.

"It's not just a stupid idea. It's a _very_ stupid idea!" The Merc with the Mouth cleverly remarked.

Lady rolled her eyes, "No kidding. It could have been worse though."

"Damn straight. Remember that time we got stuck in the airplane bathroom?"

"Oh not this again..." Trish mumbled to herself.

Lady laughed, "Hmm. I thought that was kind of fun though. Well until you got your foot stuck in the toilet."

"I still miss that foot."

"Oi! Enough out of the both of you!" Bulleta hissed and shoved Lady's ass forward, resutling in her face bumping into Trish's ass, which caused her to suddenly jolt in surprise.

"Ow!" The demoness exclaimed when she hit her head on the top of the vent, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Your ass is too big!" The dark haired demon huntress shouted back.

"That's not even a legitimate answer!" Trish said, more confused than ever.

"I'm gonna shove a legitimate answer up your ass if you two don't shut up!" Bulleta suddenly exclaimed, her voice topping over the both of them.

Deadpool giggled, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"How about you shut up, Wade. And Katrina, how about you stop saying ass?!" Trish shouted even louder than the tomboy.

"That's it you-"

The vents suddenly gave in and broke apart, the four went sliding downwards while screaming and at the same time hitting one another. Deadpool grunted and yelped as three other bodies landed on him. "Ow. My keys."

"Shut up." Bulleta groaned and punched the merc's forehead.

"Ow. Hey Trish, get your ass off of me." Deadpool said as he tried to move but failed to do so.

"Can we stop talking about my ass for more than 5 minutes?" Trish sighed, trying to push herself up but she couldn't either.

Bulleta rolled off the top of the pile, then Lady sat up and crawled away, Trish stood up and stretched her limbs and Deadpool wheezed and coughed, happy that the weight was finally gone from him. "You ladies need to lose weight!"

"Excuse me?!" The three all exclaimed at once, ready to bring a world of hurt to the merc.

"The sound was coming from over here!" A voice said, followed by a few footsteps. It silenced the four.

"Shit! Hide!" Bulleta whispered loudly and the four scrambled about for a hiding spot.

Bulleta hid behind a marble pillar and pressed her back to it, pulling out her Uzi from her jacket and reloading it. Trish ran to another pillar just opposite from the younger blonde and held the hilt of her sword, Sparda. Lady groaned at the lack of hiding places, until Deadpool motioned her to his direction. The demon huntress stepped infront of a painting and posed similar to the woman in said painting, while the merc grabbed a flower pot and placed it infront of his face.

"Idiots!" The blonde tomboy hissed quietly.

Trish facepalmed and sighed, "They're perfect for eachother."

The footsteps became louder and louder. The two who were 'hidden' tried their best not to make eye contact with whoever was approaching.

"...Nothing here." A voice said finally.

Until Deadpool sneezed when the flowers got too close to his nose.

"Bless you." Lady whispered.

"Thanks."

"Bless you."

"Thanks," Deadpool turned his head to the other direction and a tissue was held to his face and he smiled behind his mask, "Oh thanks!" He said and his eyes widened, "Oh shit!

A Mundus Slate soldier tossed away the tissue and aimed a shotgun at the merc, until an arrow suddenly pierced through his gasmask and he dropped dead. Gunshots suddenly fired, dropping the other soldiers to the floor and spilling the carpet and walls with blood. Bulleta and Trish shared a sigh of relief and went out of their hiding spots. Atleast five MS soldiers lay dead on the floor, from arrow to gunshot wound. Lady stepped away from the painting and stretched out her arms, "God that was getting annoying."

Deadpool crouched down to retrieve the tissue, "Five second rule." He looked up and saw an arrow aimed inbetween his eyes. "Oh. Um. Sup Hot Guy?"

"It's _Hawkeye, _idiot." The agent said and withdrawed his bow, pulling the arrow back.

"Okay, Hawkeye the Idiot." The merc stood up and turned his head to the redheaded woman with Hawkeye, "Hi Natty! Come give me a hug~!"

Black Widow gripped the merc's collar bone with her fingers and he slowly fell to the floor, "Nice to see you too, Wade."

"You two being here means that S.H.I.E.L.D. finally made it right?"Bulleta asked the two agents.

"Unfortunately not. We were caught in the sudden attack just like you guys." Black Widow explained, pointing out her dress and Hawkeye's tuxedo.

"So how'd you guys get here?" Trish asked after pulling Deadpool back to his feet.

"We were just hanging out on the balcony. Suddenly these unmarked Ospreys came in and drop in a dozen or so soldiers that aimed their guns at us. Me and Nat escaped in time to get our weapons and fight our way through them. We were gonna find help and we ran into you guys," Hawkeye explained, "And you guys are the help, right?"

"Sorta. We were actually looking for anybody that can help us against Alexis Wesker." Lady answered, pointing her thumb behind her. "The rest of us is out rescuing hostages, we just found your friend Captain America not too long ago."

"Alright, then you guys are good in my book. Count us in, we've been searching for Alexis too." Hawkeye said with a nod, "I saw some of those soldiers heading towards the bar place, let's check it out?"

"Good enough for me. Lead the way, Hot Guy!" Deadpool said and clapped the annoyed agent on his back.

Hawkeye glared at the merc and sighed, "This is gonna be a long night." He said, looking at his partner.

Black Widow let out a faint smile, "Then we'll make the best out of it.

_**...**_

Spider-Man laid flat on the floor, he had tried to find a way to release himself from the electric net but the smallest movement shocks him. He had decided to stop wasting his energy and simply wait for something to help him, which he began to doubt since the first two minutes. _He__y, what should I know? Help is probably coming right... Now._ He heard a loud crash not too far, the sound of soldiers yelling, followed by gunshots and blades slashing. Needless to say Spider-Man wasn't too sure if he was happy or not.

Especially when he heard Deadpool's voice.

"Merry Christmaaaasss!" The crazed mercenary sang in an unnecessarily high voice, tossing several throwing knives at the MS soldiers. Lady followed right after him with a HK21 machine gun, firing at the soldiers who were distracted from Deadpool's attack. Black Widow follower their example, firing her dual handguns at soldiers that came from the other angles.

Hawkeye shot an arrow at the feet of the soldiers, the arrow exploding into a large puff of smoke that obstructed their vision. "That'll distract them!"

"Everyone out of here now!" Trish ordered to the hostages, pointing at the doorway as she used her other hand to fire a blast of lighting to a group of soldiers, frying them all in one go. The hostages obliged and made haste towards the exit as the heroes covered their escape.

"Trish, take these people back to the ball room, we can handle this one!" Lady said, glancing at the demoness while reloading her MG.

The demoness nodded, "Alright. Hey Hot Guy and Black Widow! Come with me, I think I'll need your help on the way!"

"Roger that, miss. And it's _Hawkeye_!" The bowman replied and shot another smoke arrow to distract the soldiers, he exited the room right after.

Black Widow turned to the remaining few and nodded, "Good luck." She followed Hawkeye out to the exit.

Trish smiled at three, "I'll see you all later." She ran to the exit, "Alright everyone follow me if you want to live!" She yelled and she, Hawkeye and Black Widow led the civilians back to the ball room.

Lady pulled back the bolt on her mG upon replacing her empty clip and shot a soldier directly in his head, his body immediately hitting the ground with a loud thump and blood decorating the ground. She felt a quick wind pass her as Bulleta sprinted towards the soldiers with dual Uzis in her hands.

The rabid blonde shot at any soldier she passed, hitting them all in their exact kill spots that made them drop instantly. Hearing her weapons click dry, she thew each one at the commanding officer, hitting him at the chest and the face. When she reached to him she took out her blade and sliced his neck in one quick slash. The officer's body slowly falling to the floor as he tried to hold back the blood gushing from his neck, he made gurgling noises as the red fell down his injury like a waterfall.

"Heh." She smirked and spat to the side. She turned her head and noticed the officer she had just killed began to twitch violently, despite being confirmed dying. "What the fuck?" She said and crouched down to retrieve her Uzis, but keeping an eye on the officer, she reloaded her weapons quickly as she watched her latest kill stand back up slowly.

"Wade, you can stop that now." Lady said to the merc, but couldn't help but chuckle at his constant stabbing on the dead soldier. She turned her head, her double colored eyes going wide upon seeing all the soldiers she had just killed begin to get up back in an inhumane manner, like that of a puppet being pulled up by strings. "What the..."

Deadpool swung his knife down and was suddenly surprised to see the soldier's arm hold back the knife, "Hey! I thought you were dead! That's cheating!" He whined as he pulled back and stood up, stepping away from the twitching soldier. "Cheater cheater, pumpkin- GOD MY OH!"

"Shit." Bulleta cursed in a low voice. The officer she had killed, half of his upper body split in half like a banana, his spinal cord suddenly growing large and someone making itself resemble an insect's limb. She gritted her teeth and shot her Uzis at the creature, but it ignored the shots and made a sprint towards her, the ex-soldier's arms reaching out for her.

Bulleta was tackled to the floor by the monstrosity, who tried to drive its spinal cord blade-like appendage into her head. The demon huntress luckily jetted her head out of the way each time it struck down. She held back to creature's wrists to prevent it from strangling her. Dodging the blade spine wasn't helping either, she knew her reflexes would grow slower soon. "Shit. Shit! SHIT!" She cursed repeatedly as the monster suddenly pulled out a knife and tried to push it into her chest, but she held it back with one hand. The monster used both hands to add pressure into the knife, Bulleta's eyes going wider as the knife drew closer and closer.

A soldier, whose chest had bursted open and his exposed ribs have grown and became spiked appendages that tried to stab Deadpool in return for what he had done. "I think this is some form of karma!" He said nervously while backing up from the creature. "Karma's a bitch though... Then again, a bitch that is reasonable. Trust me, one candle night dinner will get her to be all cuddly wuddly with you again."

"Why do I have the feeling you're talking about me?" Lady said, having bumped into Deadpool's back. The two were surrounded by the soldiers they were killed, now reanimated as monstrosities. "And I only cuddled with you that night because you burned my stuff bear to beat a clown in a 'Who-Can-Make-The-Most-Children-Cry contest."

"I'm just getting rid of the cuddle competition!" The merc retorted, pulling out a few spare magazines and handing them to his ally.

Lady rolled her eyes but accepted the extra ammo, she then tossed a few magazines behind her, which was caught in an instant by Deadpool. "Don't you remember that you're the one that got me that bear? From the same clown too."

"Fuck that clown _and_ that bear." Deadpool said and reloaded his handguns, "Baby we got a bunch of crazy zombie things around us, let's let loose!"

She chuckled, "Try to keep up, babe."

The monstrosities all roared and charged at the two, where they smirked and responded back with shots from their weapons.

Spider-Man was able to slightly catch the scene, his eyes going wide behind his golden lenses. "Katrina!"

She heard her name and turned her head to see her old friend inside a... net, apparently. "Peter?" A sudden wave of energy went past her body and an innocent smile grew on her face, "Be right there." The innocent the smile turned into a bloodthirsty one when she turned back to the monster.

Without much hesitation, she grabbed the blade with one hand and gripped onto it, her eyes catching the glimpse of her own blood dripping down her arm. She shook the knife away from the monster's hand and then caught the spinal blade with both hands, its bladed sides piercing her palms. Gritting her teeth, she did her best to ignore the pain and she used both of her legs to push up against the monster. It screamed and tried to squirm away but Bulleta kept a tight grip on the spine, using her feet once more she kicked the body further and ripped out the spine, separating them completely.

She stood up and winced at the injuries in her palms, "Fucking prick." She spat, kicking the lifeless body and tossing the spine away. She examined her hands and grimaced at the deep cuts and blood dripping through her arms.

The wallcrawler could only watch in fright, but relief when he had seen her escape death, "Katrina! Are you alright? That thing..."

Bulleta crouched down and pulled out her knife, "Shut up for a second and stop squirming around and let me cut the net."

"I'd rather not. Never come near me when you have sharp things on you."

"Oh don't be such a baby. I won't bite." She sliced the net apart and pulled the wallcrawler out, helping him up to his feet. "Unless the spider decides to bite first." She said and winked, removing his mask and staring into his brown, surprised eyes.

"Hey, there's children here." He said and placed his mask back on, "Plus you don't have the license to make spider-themed innendoes. It was awkward enough when that Juri lady kept hitting me with one everytime I saw her." He shivered at the memory.

"Chill out, Pete. I'm just joking." She chuckled and jabbed his chest playfully.

"Hey you two with the Twilight Justin Bieber hair! Can you be useful yet?" Deadpool caled as he nonchalantly held back another creature that was trying to bite him with large mandibles sprouting from his mouth.

"I got you." Bulleta said and shot her handgun at the merc's direction, not bothering to even look first. The monster was shot straight through its head and Deadpool pushed the body away.

"Wow. Good thing that didn't _HEAD_ my way. Get it? Because-" A gunshot flew past his head and he luckily ducked, "YIKES!"

"Next time I won't miss." Bulleta said and blew away the smoke from the barrel of her pistol.

"Hell... That was new." Lady remarked, blowing away a strand of hair that fell inbetween her eyes. She looked on at all the re-killed monsters and placed away her Desert Eagles.

"Damm right. One of those fuckers nearly took my head off." Bulleta replied, "And you got any bandages?" She showed her palms to the older demon huntress.

"God damn." Lady frowned and held Bulleta's wrists up, examining the wounds closely. "They're deep cuts... It's gonna be infected if it isn't treated."

"I don't think a little bacteria is the biggest problem." Deadpool said, dragging Spider-Man in with a headlock. "Those soldiers were obviously infected with something, like the T-Virus. Did any of their blood get in your wounds?"

Bulleta opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Ah. Uh..." She felt at loss for words once she recalled the spine being, obviously, covered in the ex-soldier's blood. "Oh fuck."

"That's it. We have to get back." Lady finally said, she took out a small white cloth and ripped it apart, wrapping it around Bulleta's hands.

"Am... Am I going to be okay?" Bulleta asked slowly, looking into the older demon huntress' dual colored eyes.

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't know... Wade, tell the rest of them to regroup at the ballroom. I really hope that Doctor guy lives up to his name or else we have a big problem."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait. I literally did this entire chapter on my phone and occasionally updated it on the Doc Manager every chance I could. I'm not about dat life without a computer._**

**_Also if you are still reading this almostdone story, go check out that stupid Red Scare: Short Stories thingy on my page because i like distracting people kthx_**

**_ALSOALSO just random thingy shipping Wade and Lady together because I'm a douche like that fuckyeah_**

**_These characters belong to MARVEL and CAPCOM_**

**_Rorschach belongs to DC _**

**_Filia, Samson and Heather belong to KONAMI_**

**_The 11th Doctor belongs to BBC_**

**_Thanks for reading, Stay tuned~_**


	15. Oss'erium

**-The Red Scare-**

While under constant fire from bullets, Iron Man raised both of his arms forward, repulsor cannons making its faint whirring noise and immediately blasting two beams that struck two enemy soldiers off the building. Morrigan floated in the air and gracefully dodged any stray shots, she retaliated with her wings becoming barbed harpoons and went straight through the grunts. Rorschach took things the old fashioned way, snapping necks and breaking skulls in with his bare hands and whatever he could find on the floor.

The Gorilla Fleshback roared, pounding at its chest and stomping the floor. It charged at Iron Man in a heartbeat, but Morrigan was quick to intervene; her wings folded on her legs and formed a drill, she jetted towards the monster primate and forced it skidding back. The succubus touched the floor with her heels and she focused her energy into her outward fist. She blasted a Soul Fist at the B.O.W. and caused it to crash into the wall.

While they distracted the behemoth, Rorschach charged at the remaining grunts that were focused on firing at Iron Man and Morrigan. A soldier swung his rifle's back towards Rorschach but he parried the attack by gripping the weapon's barrel and pushing it away. The trenchcoated terror struck the soldier's chest with a curved punch and he kicked him away to his other comrades. Using the rifle, Rorschach took down the remaining grunts with the single clip. After tossing the weapon away, he turned his head and saw the V-22 Osprey overseeing the fight began to rev up its machine guns. "The ship!" He called out to the other two heroes.

Iron Man, who was holding back the Fleshback by its wrists, heard the call and charged up his chest cannon. He tried to blast the gorilla off him in an attempt to shake it away but the beam only went through it. "I _knew_ this would happen one day!" Tony said through his teeth.

Morrigan took up the call and flew out the building, her wings forming long branch like formations. "Enjoy a finishing shower." She said and a barrage of rockets was shot towards the Osprey. The ship barely dodged the assault and opened fire with its miniguns upon the succubus. She quickly darted downwards to avoid the fire and she flew right below the Osprey. One of her wings formed into a spiked blade that went around her arm, her other wing forming into a single jet booster. She shot upwards and went right through the ship, causing an explosion within and sending it haywire. She laughed heartily as she watched it spiral out of control, "Oh don't be such a child. It's _just_ your first penetration."

The side hatch opened up from within a metal arrow was shot towards Morrigan, who caught it in an instant. A grappling hook was shot past her and she caught the glimpse of Taskmaster swinging into the building. "Catch ya later, bitch!" The move stealing mercenary said while waving a detonator in his free hand.

She caught on to what he meant and was too late to react; the arrow beeped twice and blasted her out of flight. She was sent falling down right after the haywire Osprey.

"Morrigan!" Iron Man exclaimed, growing more frustrated and annoyed with holding back the Gorilla Fleshback that was very persistent on crushing him. He dodged an attack and decided to rescue Morrigan instead, until he was kicked straight in the chest by Taskmaster.

There was no time for hesitation, upon seeing Morrigan fall out of the sky, Rorschach jumped off the building and dived towards her. The osprey's blades were nearing her in a manner of minutes. Rorschach grabbed a hold of Morrigan, then used his free hand to shoot his grappling hook back at the building, where it latched onto a steel railing. The two barely escaped the blades by a foot, though this moment of relief was interrupted when the pair were sent forcefully swinging by the explosion behind them. It woke up Morrigan, but she was far too confused to notice what was going on, they being pushed right towards a lower floor of the building.

"NO! NO! NO!" Rorschach exclaimed and Morrigan let out a high pitch scream. They crashed right through the window, rolling along the floor that was sprinkled with shattered glass. "Urgh..." The vigilante mumbled and pulled out a tiny shard of glass from his cheek, his grappling gun lay right next to him and the grapple zipped back to it. "..Never again." He said and let his face fall to his arms. Morrigan only groaned loudly in response.

"Ready ta getcha ass kicked again, Tony?" Taskmaster said, brandishing his Hawkeye inspired/stolen bow and arrow. The device in his left arm activated and emitted the shape of an orange energy shield that much resembled Captain America's own shield.

"In your dreams, Skeletor." Iron Man said in response and fired another repulsor blast at the skullmasked mercenary, who blocked it with the energy shield. One blast after another it was absorbed by the energy shield, so Tony had to change up his tactics. The Gorilla Fleshback regained its stance and pounded at its chest again. Both of Iron Man's shoulders opened up, revealing small compact rocket launchers that fired small heat seeking rockets that trailed Taskmaster. The Iron Avenger knew he would block it, and he did, smoke quickly filled up that side of the room.

It was successful on distracting one adversary but the other one had better senses. The Gorilla Fleshback charged through the smoke and tackled Iron Man, bringing him through multiple walls until they had ended up in the luxury bathroom. The B.O.W. smashed the billionare on the teal marble floor repeatedly as if he was a ragdoll. If this hadn't hurt Tony enough, the sight of his own floor being wrecked by his own body was enough to aggravate him. He focused all the energy into his jet boosters and blasted the primate away, resulting in the creature smashing right into the large jacuzzi. Tony shut his eyes and gritted his teeth at the sight, it felt like another little piece of him died again.

The B.O.W. was quick on it's feet and it glanced at the largest piece of rubble from the jacuzzi. Iron Man noticed this after reopening his eyes, then he shut them tightly again. "Oh no no no, please." He silently begged.

It roraed and threw the broken chunks of the jacuzzi at the Iron Avenger, who cringed and tried to look away each time he shot it apart. "Can you not?!" He exclaimed at the beast, as if it was going to do anything but provoke it more.

The primate ripped apart the wall alongside with a few pipes and threw it at Iron Man again, who simply braced himself and it broke through him instead. "I liked that wall..." He said under his breath, staring wide eyed at both of the pieces. "I liked that wall!" He yelled and aimed a repulsor at not the B.O.W., but the water puddle forming around it from the broken pipes.

Changing the settings of his repulsor, he sent a blast of focused electricity at the puddle and shocked the Fleshback with enough volts to power a small town. The B.O.W. exploded into a mess of blood and guts, practically painting that poor corner of the bathroom a sick red. Tony's faceplate raised up, revealing his horrified expression and quivering lip. He fell to his knees and looked towards the ceiling, "I just painted that!" He groaned loudly.

An arrow was shot to his side, but it wasn't a deep enough strike to actually injure him. His faceplate went back into place but the arrow exploded, sending him through the bathroom wall, again, and into the large living room. He landed on the wooden floor, partially denting it and the wall rubble fell on top of him. "Crap." He groaned and didn't even try to move. "Pepper is gonna kill me." He mumbled to himself.

Taskmaster stepped through the hole, aiming another explosive arrow at the Iron Avenger, who since seeing his home tarnished, would rather die than face the wrath of Pepper Potts.

"Sorry Tony boy, but I'm gonna beat her to that!"

"Yeah, everyone says that." Iron Man said nonchalantly, waving it off.

The mercenary quickly turned around and parried a failed sneak attack from Rorschach. "Outta tha way, shit stain!" He laughed and elbowed the vigilante in the chest. Rorschach grunted but held in the pain, he swung fists at Taskmaster but it was all blocked and dodged. "Come on! Is that tha best ya got? You ain't even have any moves worth copyin'!"

Iron Man raised his arm and fired a, rather unwell aimed, repulsor shot at Taskmaster. The mercenary's arrogance left him open, he dodged the shot but was left open for Rorschach. The trenchcoated terror quickly sent a karate chop down to the merc's collarbone, then grabbed him by the neck and swept his feet off the ground. Rorschach smashed Taskmaster into the ground and brought one last haymaker to the merc's head.

"Hurm," He grunted and adjusted his coat. "Copy that."

"Nice going." Iron Man said, finally getting out of the concrete rubble. "Though that little... remark could use some work."

Rorschach only made a low growling noise at the Iron Avenger and proceeded to tie up Taskmaster with a steel wire that he dug out of his coat. He tied up the merc with his arms and legs above his back as if he were a horse.

Taskmaster groaned as he tried to move his limbs but to no avail, causing him to scream loudly. "Aw hell naw, this just down right embarrassing!"

"Humorous." Rorschach corrected and dusted his gloved hands.

Morrigan stepped through the hole and smiled at Taskmaster's predicament. "I see this was handled quite well."

"Yep. Better find a better place to keep him in though." Iron Man said, keeping a repulsor cannon charged and aimed at Taskmaster, "We can't trust him." Rorschach nodded in response and cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't trust me neither." Taskmaster remarked and was kicked in the ribs by Rorschach. "Ow! ... bitch."

Morrigan closed her eyes and held two fingers on her temple. "Ah. I've received a psychic message from my dear sister..."

"Wait," Tony's faceplate lifted up, "You two could do that...?" He asked, making a gesture with his hand.

"She is part of me after all. It is only logical that we have some form of psychic connection..." Morrigan explained, "It took some getting used to. It was quite, interesting when one of us realized we were in bed with someone... But nevermind that." She coughed and focused on the message.

"Heh. I bet it was Chuck." Tony chuckled to himself, until Morrigan shot a glare at him.

"What did she say?" Rorschach asked, well due to his tone of voice it sounded more like a demand.

"She and the others have rescued survivors of this ordeal. They have all met up inside the ball room."

"Which one? I think I have five..." Tony said with a frown.

"The largest one, dear."

"Oh look, you can actually say that without some sexual reference." Tony pointed out and began to laugh.

Morrigan turned her gaze to him, "Who said it didn't have one?" This silenced Tony as soon as she said it.

Rorschach only shook his head and sighed deeply.

"...Well then. Morrigan, you do the honors." The billionare said, his mouth forming a frown.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Taskmaster demanded and was kicked by Rorschach again, who responded with a gruff 'No.'

A screeching pink and purple light enveloped the four; they disappeared leaving only remnants of the battle behind.

**...**

Deadpool kicked open the double doors with Bulleta's arm over his neck and his own holding her side, "Doctor!" The merc called, noticing his little demon huntress was beginning to lose her strength and slip off. Spider-Man stepped in and carefully helped her up again, but she kept falling back down. Lady finally helped Bulleta to her feet, the latter was blinking very slowly and she had lost all the power in her legs.

"What the hell happened?!" Dante exclaimed and rushed to his friends, but he was beat there by Patty who sprinted even faster than him.

"Katrina!" Patty cried and hugged her tightly, "What's wrong?" She only saw her eyes having little to no spark in them, almost as if she was lifeless.

The Doctor followed right after Dante, "You lot! Set her down on that couch, right now!" He ordered with a booming voice.

With the help of Deadpool and Dante, the two set Bulleta flat on her back on the soft grey couch. The news of her condition had reached the other heroes and they quickly joined them.

Filia pushed through Chuck and Lilith, her heart immediately dropping down when she saw Bulleta. "...Wha- What happened?" She asked in a tiny squeak towards the lavender haired succubus.

"I-I don't know. They just brought her in and she looked like she was dying, but she clearly has no wounds on her..." Lilith responded, keeping her gaze straight.

Patty was trembling and grasping her love's hands tightly, "Katrina..." She sniffed and turned to the Doctor. "Y-You're a doctor, right? You have to help her." She pleaded with a stutter.

With a quick nod but cold expression, the ancient alien pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Bulleta from head to toe. "She's... losing blood. Lots of it. But not in the exact sense you would think." He stated, staring deeply into the display of the sonic.

"Then what the hell do you mean then?" Dante demanded, grabbing the Time Lord by his coat lapels and pulling him towards him. "TELL US!"

"Dante, be careful!" Trish hissed and had to pry the half demon of the time traveller.

"She's... infected." The Doctor answered and followed it up with a long sigh, he rubbed his face and gritted his teeth. "A virus is in her blood system. And it is devouring her blood cells, sooner or later she'll enter a coma. And after that..." He couldn't finish the sentence and shut his mouth tightly. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." He looked at Dante, Deadpool, Patty then off to the rest of everyone's faces carefully until he landed straight at Lilith and Chuck, "She is infected with the Oss'erium virus."

Surely the only ones aware of the virus were the only ones who reacted on the outside, but the ones who weren't aware of it took it in more harder. The unknown was always frightening. Lilith gasped and cupped her mouth with her palms, her bright red eyes widening in surprise. Chuck felt like all of the air from his lungs immediately leave him and he could only have his jaw slightly hanging.

"Oss'erium virus? W-What is it?" Patty asked, noticing the only two that showed any reaction to what the Doctor had said. "Lilith? Chuck?"

Most of the eyes were pinned on the two B.S.A.A. agents, even though Hawkeye and Black Widow were aware of the virus as well. Lilith couldn't speak, she could feel her legs shaking intensely. Chuck had to step forward, picking up all of his will power and took in a deep breath.

"The Oss'erium virus is a new and highly deadly strain of bio-weapon created by Alexis Wesker in response to her brother's own Uroboros virus, which in turn was an advanced strain of the Progenitor virus. The Oss'erium was made by combining an enhanced version of Veronica virus and few strands of the Uroboros itself. It can revive an infected person upon death but it will heavily mutate them, but these things will retain some form of intelligence as we've seen them communicate with eachother and use weapons. Me and Lilith have encountered ones infected with it before, but it was way too late to save them."

"You mean, like when their body starts ripping apart and their bones suddenly become weapons?" Lady questioned, recalling the horrifying sight of the killed soldiers reanimating into the things made from nightmares.

Chuck nodded slowly, "Yeah. The bone usually fashions itself into a weapon that will respond to what they were actually killed with. Like if you killed someone infected with Oss'erium with a knife, it will had bones shaped like blades. Like what the Doctor said, it is eating at her blood cells and replacing them with the virus cells. The cells produce more and more until the infected blood replaces her entire system. It's fucking sickening, I couldn't believe that Alexis could even create something like it."

Bulleta groaned weakly, still trying to play it off with a sharp glare, "So does that mean I'm basically fucked?"

"D-Don't say that!" Patty said sharply and dug her face into Bulleta's chest, hugging her tightly. "You'll be alright..."

"The whole blood replacement... it takes quite a while. 2 hours at best. No matter how you were infected." Lilith added onto the explanation.

"She got it through her palms. The blood got into those wounds when she was holding on of those things back. Luckily for me and Wade we weren't hurt." Lady answered and Patty nearly fainted at the realization she had been gripping Bulleta's hands tightly.

"I'm so sorry!" The flaxen haired girl cried and took her hands away, she tried to hold in the shriek at the sight of the blood on her hands.

"It's alright..." Bulleta assured and showed a weak grin.

"You guys have to help her if you know all about it..." Patty said, standing up to her full height and staring into the Doctor's ancient eyes. "Please, you have to!"

The Doctor nearly bit his tongue, but he forced a smile. "Yes I can. Trust me." He assured the younger girl, though only few of the others there could pick up the lie through his calming demeanor.

Patty wasn't convinced, but she held out her hand, "...You have to pinkie promise." She said and poked out her pinkie.

Dante kept a stern watch on the Doctor, who smiled and pinkie promised Patty.

"I absolutely promise. Cross both of my hearts." The Doctor said, making a crossing gesture across his chest. He gave his best smile at Patty and Bulleta.

"Okay." Patty nodded, now fully convinced. She bounced up and skipped towards Lilith and Chuck, "You too!" She asked, holding out her pinkie. The two B.S.A.A. agents smiled and did what the girl asked to. After Patty had turned away though, the two agents glanced at eachother uneasily, which was noticed by Dante and Deadpool.

"Well if we're gonna help her, you'll need the proper equipment." Iron Man suddenly spoke up, relaxing on a recliner and drinking a carton of orange juice. Black Widow rolled her eyes at the sight, while Steve and Hawkeye chuckled to themselves. He was with Morrigan, Rorschach and a tied up Taskmaster, they have teleported just a minute ago.

"It's about time you joined the party." Spider-Man called to the Iron Avenger, "And don't worry pal, I got JARVIS right here and..." His eyes went wide beneath the golden lenses, "What the...!" His phone, the device that held the AI safe, was not attached to his belt.

"Kid, what's up?" Tony asked and lifted his faceplate, his eyebrows narrowing down. "You said you have JARVIS?"

"I - I think Alexis has him! He managed to sputter out and he gripped onto his mask, groaning loudly. "So stupid! I'm so stupid!"

"And like we have enough problems..." Trish remarked, dropping down onto a seat and rubbing her back.

Tony placed a hand on the frantic teenager's shoulder, "Whoa Pete, calm down. It's not the first time JARVIS has been hijacked. We just gotta find Alexis and-"

Dante stepped inbetween the two, "Hold up there. You brainiacs gotta help Katrina first." He said, pointing back at Bulleta.

"Of course..." Tony said, "But you see, JARVI-"

"Tony, dear, enough of the butler! Can't you see that one of our dearest friends, a child, needs our assistance!" Morrigan sharply said, surprising a few of the others.

"Mr. Stark..." The Doctor began, stepping infront of the billionare, who recognized him as that weird kid with the bowtie, "Please. This is crucial."

Everyone turned their gazes towards Tony, who in turn was very much capable of handling being the center of attention, thankfully for him he enjoys said attention. But now was not the time to gloat and be awesome. "I know how bad it is, I've been reading up on the Oss'erium virus just a few days ago, in preparation against Alexis if I ever had to encounter her goons. The thing is, finding a way to help Little Red would be much more helpful with JARVIS..." He frowned and shrugged, "But since we don't have him. We're gonna do this the old fashioned way."

Dante crossed his arms and Deadpool stepped in right next to him, "Then you tell us what we need to do. What we need to get. Then you and the Doctor better get working." The demon hunter said, keeping a sharp glare.

Tony smirked, he liked being clever. "Alrighty. First things first!" He nodded to Rorschach who kicked in Taskmaster's subdued body infront of the others. "Make sure he doesn't move an inch."

"Asshole." Taskmaster mumbled.

"Haha! Sup Fagmaster?" Deadpool laughed and kicked the downed merc in the side.

Chuck nodded and pulled out his handgun, stepping infront of the move stealing merc. "Will do, Stark." Morrigan smiled and placed her boot down on Taskmaster's head, then gave Tony a little wave.

"Cool. Second, my lab. There's a medical research table with everything we need, and a few prototypes I've been itching to try out. A few of you guys have to go down and get it."

"Me and Wade will go." Dante suggested, until Spider-Man raised his hand as if he were waiting for a teacher to call on him. "Yeah, Pete?"

"I'm coming along too." The wallcrawler said, though Dante merely shrugged and turned to the merc.

"Fine by me! We will need a pack mule!" Deadpool clapped Spider-Man on the back and laughed.

"Wait wait wait... my lab!" Tony suddenly shot up from his recliner, "You three have to get down there right now!"

"What's the rush? We're barely 3,000+ words in this chapter." Deadpool asked, the last part was a bit confusing for the rest.

"Well for one, your friend is dying and needs medical attention. Two, there is some doomsday looking device that Alexis shoved there to steal power from my armors! If you see it you have to destroy it, no matter what. We can't take any chances."

Everyone stopped to hear Taskmaster suddenly let out a cold laugh, "Ya really are an idiot. Ya think that gorilla thing and me were sent in your lab just to try and kill ya, the bat bitch and the shit stain?"

Morrigan rolled her eyes and added more pressure, basically stomping on Taskmaster's head. The Iron Avenger lifted an arm to her, signaling a halt.

"What do you mean?" Tony demanded, crouching down to the move stealing merc's level.

"Guess our plan worked. She knew you were able to take down the gorilla, and me? Well I held back obviously. Heh. Fish took the bait, won't ya say?"

"Well I guess she's right. She should get better bodyguards. And no doubt you are bait, you little worm." Tony said coldly and stood up, "Rorschach, interrogate him."

"With pleasure." The vigilante said and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Get in line, pal." Hawkeye spoke up, stepping infront of Rorschach. "I got a little score to settle with this one."

"Ooh real scared." Taskmaster taunted and laughed, then was stomped by Morrigan again.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then!" Spider-Man said to the two red mercs.

"Alright, just a sec." Dante said and jogged over to Bulleta and Patty. Deadpool was quick to follow his friend in seconds.

"Hey Kat. You'll be alright. We promise you that, we'll do everything we can." Dante said, gently laying a hand on her forehead. She was going cold, so he removed his coat and placed it over her.

"Yeah Kat! We will do the best we can!" Deadpool assured, removing his mask and giving her his best goofy grin to make her atleast smile.

Bulleta managed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thanks guys... I-I believe in you..." Patty brushed the demon huntress' hair, then used a handkerchief to wipe any smudges on her face.

"You have to rest..." Patty said and caressed Bulleta's cheek.

Patty looked up, seeing Dante and Deadpool walking away and reloading their weapons.

"Come on, kid." Dante said to Spider-Man as he rolled up his shirt's sleeves. The wallcrawler nodded and began to follow the two mercs. "Hit it, Wade."

The three heroes disappeared in a red flash.

Tony turned back to the others and nodded, "Alright. Clint, Rorschach and whomever wants to beat up Taskmaster for fun, go over there in that corner where no one will hear him. We're gonna need everything he knows.

Rorschach nodded and pulled out a taser, shocking Taskmaster atleast twice. Then untied him and retied him to a wooden chair. He and Hawkeye dragged him away from the others. "Oh, come on! How many times have I been through thi-OW!"

"Chuck, Lilith and the Doctor! With me, we're gonna need to know what this damn virus can do and we need to figure out a cure as quick as possible." Tony said, his Iron Man armor began to disappear from his body, now leaving him only in a tuxedo. He walked by Black Widow, Steve and Beth, "And where is the Eyepatch? I thought help was coming!"

**...**

The three red clad men appeared in a the blink of an eye via a bright red flash. They had arrived in the personal living room of the Tony Stark, the personal _personal _one. Despite the gaping hole, debris and chunks of walls, it still looked nice. The clean wooden floor, fluffy white rugs, a home sized water fall, white leather couches and chairs. A large fire place sat near the assortment of seats and there was, obviously as a requirement for Tony himself, a small bar just not too far from it. Though they were not exactly where they had wanted to be, they knew they were near.

The merc looked down and tapped on his teleporter, "Whoops. It's shorting out again."

"Too bad Katrina is not here, she'd always fix that peice of crap teleporter." Dante replied offhandedly and pulled out his dual hand guns. "Now where's that lab, again?"

"Here, let me see it." Spider-Man said, holding out his hand. Deadpool threw the teleporter belt at the wallcrawler and it was surprisingly light.

"I think it's down there. Judging from all that wreckage." Deadpool pointed out at the large hole in the wall and chunks of rubble. They were in the large living room, where Rorschach and Iron Man had defeated Taskmaster earlier.

"Why didn't we see that earlier?" Spider-Man asked, looking up as he tampered blindly with the teleporter with a small screwdriver he had gotten from his belt.

"It's those masks you guys wear. I don't know why you spandex punks are so afraid to show off your face." Dante replied and walked towards the hole cautiously.

"Hey! It's tradition, y'know!" The wallcrawler defended and puffed up his chest. Dante only snorted in response, causing Spider-Man to deflate.

"Same goes for you pretty boy. You don't need all that hair!" Deadpool added and brandished a single katana. "Want a free hair cut? How about an afro? Afros are sick."

"Touch me and your head is getting cut off. Now focus." Dante stepped through the hole that lead to the luxury master bathroom. He took notice to the large mess of blood in the corner, the large dents all over the floor and the broken jacuzzi. He only clicked his tongue a the destroyed bath, it looked nice.

Deadpool giggled, "I bet Morrigan did that." Pointing out the blood puddle forming all over the floor. "

Spider-Man held a hand over his nose, "Gross." He noticed that the puddle was forming due to the blood and the pipes that spilled out water coming together.

"Be thankful it isn't ankle-high, Pete. Wouldn't want to mess up those footsie pajamas of yours." The demon hunter replied and followed it up with a chuckle, "Now come on, there's alot of these holes through these walls. Sooner or later we'll find Tony's lab."

"I made this costume myself! I added some boot-shoe thing for my feet just for these situations."

"Why are we busy talking then? Let's run it!" Deadpool said and ran off. Dante and Spider-Man glanced at eachother and ran after the merc.

The three stepped through the hole, finally arriving in Tony's lab, or what was left of it. It was completely trashed; papers and glasses were torn or broken across the floor. Scorch marks, blood stains and bullet holes decorated the walls while the wide window was completely shattered, allowing the cold air to gush in and sweep off any unfortunate light object away. But the mess wasn't even their biggest concern, because Alexis Wesker stood with her arms crossed, next to her was a large piece of machinery that Tony had warned them about. Alexis was facing the Hall of Armor, directly above her was a massive gaping hole that was used to place in the arc reactor earlier.

"Feminist!" Deadpool exclaimed, catching the attention of the redheaded Wesker. He drew the assault rifle and pulled back the bolt, while Spider-Man took on a fighting stance and Dante immediately brandished his dual handguns.

"Nice opening line, Wade." Spider-Man remarked, "I'd be terrified."

"I'm already terrified!" The merc responded happily. "Wanna check my pants?"

Alexis grinned and adjusted her aviators, "I've been expecting for some pathetic egotistical 'hero' for quite some time now."

"Well that's what we are, babe. Egotistical and late." Dante returned with a snort.

"Still up for that foursome though, right?" Deadpool added, receiving glares from everyone in the room.

"Three Gorilla Fleshbacks jumped down from the gaping hole above. The three B.O.W.s landed at the side of their master, pounding their chest or exhaling heavy amounts of air from their jaws.

"Ooh... she wants a..." Deadpool counted every single being in the room, "...an eightsome then." He concluded, frantically changing aim on all the targets as soon as he raised up his rifle again. "Sorry Alex, it's not really worth it to go seven on one."

Spider-Man sighed, putting down his fists for a moment to facepalm. "I hope you know you're disgusting."

"You think that's bad? Try living with him." Dante grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, baby. You know you love sharing a home with me." The merc remarked and blew a kiss towards the demon hunter.

Alexis gritted her teeth, "If you won't shut your friend up, I will have to do it myself."

The half demon chuckled a bit, "Go ahead. It's really really _really _hard."

"Like this DIC-"

"DON'T." Spider-Man halted the merc by shooting a tiny web to his face. He shot an annoyed glare at the two, "We are supposed to stop her remember?"

She let out a spine-chilling chuckle, "You are far too late to stop me now..."

"Well we don't have much time to play, so let's make this quick, eh?" Dante said and fired a barrage of shots at Alexis, who dodged each one within milliseconds. She suddenly appeared infront of him and knocked his guns away. Dante gripped her wrists and twisted her around, trying to slam her into the floor until she disappeared again. This time, Alexis ended up behind Dante, grabbing him from both shoulders and pulled his back straight to her knee. She pushed him down and pinned him down, but the demon hunter jolted his back up and managed to push her off. He picked up Rebellion and slashed downwards at Alexis, who sidestepped and sent a high kick straight to his jaw.

"BRASS MONKEY! IT'S UGLY MONKEY!" Exclaimed Deadpool as he shot at a B.O.W. charging towards him. The bullets were only absorbed in and he glanced at Spider-Man and shrugged. "Well it was a worth a shot... can we go home yet?"

Spider-Man shook his head and charged straight at the Gorilla Fleshback, while Deadpool was left with the other two breathing heavily behind him. "Heh heh... uh. So two monkeys walk in a bar, right?"

"Incoming!" The wallcrawler shouted playfully and front flipped over the Fleshback, who had tried to capture him in a bear hug but ended up slipping to the floor. Spider-Man shot two web strands at the beast's back and slung himself towards it, landing a two legged dropkick directly at its back. Surprisingly it was able to take the hit and it tried again to grab a hold of Spider-Man when it regained its stance. "Oh come on!" He whined and did multiple flips and rolls to avoid the B.O.W., "Now don't make me call Mario here!"

The merc jumped on the back of a Fleshback and dug his katanas into it, "I am Deadpool! Tarzan killer! Hear me shoot my guns!" He exclaimed and used his free hand to shoot his handgun to fire at the other primate. Though he wasn't rewarded with any sign of halt from the creatures, so he holstered his weapon and plucked a grenade from his belt. "Open wide!" He giggled and threw the explosive directly down the gorilla's throat, then he pulled out his katanas off and jumped off.

The grenade blew up the Fleshback from the inside and its upper chest to ribcage was ripped apart from the blast, a river of sickening blood poured from it's wounds. "Say hi to Hit Monkey for me!" He said to the other gorilla, waving a grenade in his hands as a threat.

Dante ducked down from Alexis' swing, he grabbed a hold of her wrist and swung upwards into her joint connecting the arm to the body. She grunted and jumped, wrapping her legs around Dante's neck and in an instant she snapped it with her thighs only. She pried his hand off of her arm and grabbed him by the collar, spinning him around and throwing him towards Deadpool. The two mercs crashed into eachother and Alexis showed the Fleshback a hand signal, to which it understood it.

Spider-Man crouched down and sent an uppercut to the Fleshback he fought; sending it flying upwards and striking the ceiling, where it somehow got stuck. "Huh. Always wanted to do that." He mused and noticed the primate was trying to remove itself from the ceiling. Spider-Man shot two web strands at the ground and pulled them apart, making makeshift weapons. Once the B.O.W. fell back, Spider-Man swung both chunks of floor connected to web strands at it and it was sent spiraling across the room. The flying gorilla struck Alexis Wesker away from Dante and Deadpool.

The half demon cracked his neck back in place and saluted the wallcrawler, while the merc waved at him as well and the two continued to fight off the B.O.W. Spider-Man turned his head, he didn't realize he had been so close to the machine Tony told them about.

The machine had four large claws pointed upwards and within them was a clear red cylinder with different types of complex circuits inside it. The cylinder had wires and tubes coming from them, connecting to a glowing power source situated at the bottom. Upon realization, the power source was the large arc reactor shown at the Stark Expo, with the exception it was glowing blood red.

"That's the arc reactor!" He exclaimed in realization. He ran a hand on the bottom where the arc reactor was situated at. "She corrupted it..."

Dante was sent flying towards the opposite wall, he created a large dent with only his legs being visible and the sound of him groaning. Deadpool was not to far behind and he was slid across the floor until he crashed into the counter. Spider-Man turned back to see Alexis and the two remaining Fleshbacks making their way towards him.

"What do you think of it?" Alexis asked, obviously talking about the machine. "The Sky Splitter. Named it myself."

"Sounds kinky..." Deadpool said to himself when he was inside the counter.

"You aren't gonna get this thing. You'll have to get through me first!" Spider-Man proclaimed, aiming his web shooters at them but they made a low two note beeping noise. "No! Not now!" He whispered and tried shooting his other web shooter but it gave him the same awful result.

Alexis sprinted towards him and he luckily dodged the attack by crouching down, he tried another uppercut but she dodged and brought a quick hard jab to his ribs. She grabbed him by the neck and began to choke the wallcrawler. He tried to pull her off until a Fleshback grabbed his arms and was held them still.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Alexis said to Spider-Man, looking at the Sky Splitter. "What it can create will be much more impressive. Once I activate it, it will rip apart these three pathetic worlds in one go."

In two quick sudden slashes with Rebellion, Dante sliced the Fleshback's arms that held Spider-Man. The primate roared and slumped to the floor, dying slowly. Alexis looked up in surprise and Deadpool jumped in and shot her straight in her forehead. "BOOM HEADSHOT!" He exclaimed and spun his handgun on his index figure, "...Jeez, I wonder who _isn't_ saying that?" Dante helped up Spider-Man to his feet and clapped his back.

Alexis was sent stumbling back, but she regained her balance quickly. Her blazing orange eyes burning with rage, until she hid them by fixing her aviators. "Bad move."

"Destroy the device!" Spider-Man ordered and Dante prepared to slash the Sky Splitter apart with Rebellion until Alexis teleported in and smashed his face to his floor.

The last Fleshback swatted Deadpool and Spider-Man away before they could assist. The merc was sent crashin int another room while the wallcrawler struck the wall and he slid down to the ground. Alexis once again threw Dante across the room, but this time she picked up Rebellion and threw it his direction as well. Spider-Man could only cringe beneath his mask when he saw the half demon become pinned to the wall by his own sword driven through his chest.

"It was a great run, but I have a few errands to attend to..." Alexis said, pushing up her aviators and adjusting her coat, "Enjoy my parting gift, if you will." She signaled the Fleshback and it made some low grunting noise. The B.O.W. picked up the Sky Splitter and heaved it on its right shoulder, while Alexis sat on its left.

"Can't let her get away..." Spider-Man said weakly, aiming his web shooter at her but was only received with the same low beeping noise.

She only smirked at the sight of the hero trying to stop her. The Fleshback jumped to the hole within in the ceiling with the Sky Splitter and its master.

"No!" The wallcrawler cried out and tried reaching out for them, but knows well enough they had escaped.

Deadpool quickly rushed in and aimed his assault rifle to the hall, scanning it for any signs of Alexis but he was only met with crumbling pieces of the ceiling falling on his head. "How anti-climatic." He though out loud, removing his mask and wiping the blood from the gashes from his forehead and right eyebrow. "You good, Peter Piper?" He asked and pulled out a shard of glass from his thigh.

"I'm peachy..." Spider-Man responded and slowly got to his feet, "Go check if Dante is alright."

The merc nodded and hopped across a few dead bodies from the Mundus Slate soldiers. "Yo yo yo, scene kid. You still with us?"

"As always, you ugly man child." The half demon responded after a low groan. He gripped Rebellion and pulled it off from his chest, then dropped to the floor, landing face first. "Damn... This isn't the first time this has happened." He mumbled and let go of his demonic broadsword.

"Penetrated by your own sword! How does that feel?" Wade quipped and helped Dante to his feet, handing him Ebony, Ivory and Rebellion.

"It's something that keeps happening. Where's the kid?" Dante said and accepted his weapons back. He glanced down at his wound and it began to heal itself in seconds.

Gripping on the back of his mask, he pulled it off as slow as possible. "Ow." Peter wiped off the blood pouring from his mouth and felt on the bruised eye. "Oh great. Everyone at school is gonna laugh at me now."

"What, like they don't already?" Wade said and clapped him on the shoulder.

Peter gasped in pain, but tried to cover it up by sighing, knowing what Wade had said is truth. "Day in life of highschool. How come you're still moving about? I thought when Eddie cured you, he literally cured everything about you!"

"Well... I think my healing factor is steadily decreasing. I've noticed it when this one time I was caught in an explosion, lost my left leg. Usually it would take atleast a minute for it to regrow or I could just reattach it. Turns out reattaching it didn't work and I blacked out from blood loss. Woke up in a hospital three days later with my leg back. Can you believe it? Three damn days to heal a limb. I am not that patient!"

"How come you can say that like it's a normal thing? Dude, are you gonna be alright?" Peter asked, scratching at the back of his head but was clearly concerned for the merc.

Wade covered it up with a wide smile, showing off his blood stained teeth, "Because it _is _normal! And I'll always be alright, trust me!"

Dante didn't say anything at first. If he knew Wade, he knew Wade was obviously lying. The merc himself doesn't know how to feel about not being able to regenerate as quickly as he did, nor about the fading power of regeneration itself. "Hey, if you ladies are just about done, we gotta grab the medical supplies remember? We'll find Alexis later... It's far from over." Dante reminded them.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that." A voice spoke up up, a rather faintly robotic voice that was very familiar to the three.

Peter heard the sounds of repulsor rays being primed up and he spent no time to waste on reloading his webshooters. Wade took a step back and set in another magazine to his assault rifle. Dante gripped on the hilt of Rebellion, glaring intensely at their new adversary; or rather... adversaries.

The Iron Man armors that Tony regularly displayed had stepped out of their respective chamber. From the clunky but menacing Mark I armor, to the infamous 'suitcase' armor and even to the 'Hulk Buster' armor that never failed to live up to its name (occasionally.) All ten of Tony's armors were aiming a rocket launcher, beam cannon or charged repulsor cannon at the three.

"Madame Wesker has requested that you all enjoy her parting gift." The voice of JARVIS said, coming from the lead Iron Man armor, one colored navy blue and light grey replacing the hot rod red and billionare gold respectively.

Dante let out a chuckle and spun Rebellion, "And I guess you're the parting gift then? Worst stripper party ever."

"Nah, I've been to worse ones." Deadpool added, pulling his mask over his face.

Spider-Man shot the two a glare, "Focus! We can't deal with them, we don't have time!"

"You have all the time in the world, Mr. Parker. After all, you were the one that had kept me in your cellular device; which I may add, you lost. Madame Wesker was kind enough to take me instead and add a few... changes."

This time, Dante and Deadpool glared at Spider-Man.

"Nice going, Peturd." The merc said, sticking his tongue out beneath his mask.

"Oh come on! It's not like you've done any worse!"

"The kid has a point. You guys go get those supplies." Dante told them while brandishing Ebony and Ivory, "I'll distract them." He said and shot crackling red shots at the corrupted armors; which caused a few of the weaker armors to step back but the heavier ones were only left with tiny dents.

While Deadpool ran off, the armors attacked the two reds left. Spider-Man dodged every rocket, repulsor and bomb thrown at him, which was easy thanks to his Spider-Sense. The Iron Men had split off their lined up position, two of them went off to chase Deadpool while the rest stayed behind. Spider-Man shot web strands at the Mark III red and gold armor that went after Deadpool, sticking it down to the floor.

"I apologize for my lack of sympathy, but resistance is futile." JARVIS said through another gold and red armor, firing repulsor blasts at the oncoming demon hunter.

"Quit talking and start fighting!" Dante said, putting away Ebony and Ivory as he sprinted to the armor. Arbiter formed up on his palms and he gripped the demonic axe, jumping towards the corrupted suit. Dante sliced down Arbiter, slicing the armor in two crackling and sparking peices.

Another repulsor blast was shot in Dante's direction, but he was able to casually lean forward to dodge it. The silver Mark II armor fired shot after shot at Dante, who was more than capable to dodge each blast as he sprinted towards it. Heaving Arbiter up, Dante smashed it down on the silver armor, slicing its helmet in half. Though the axe was suddenly stopped by the still functioning arms, preventing the axe from completely going through. "Persistent I see." Dante snorted and kicked the armor forward, sending it stumbling back. He added more strength into another strike down at the armor, successfully cutting in two. "So am I."

Spider-Man had ran off to follow Deadpool, at the same time he was dodging stray repulsor blasts and rockets from the corrupted armors. He turned his head back for a moment to see Dante was taking care of the armors without any help, which was great but Peter knew he had to disable atleast one down; otherwise that'd be just embarrassing. Plus he could poke fun at Tony about it. His train of thought was interruppted when the heavy duty Mark I armor stepped infront of his way and activated it's wrist flamethrowers. It created a V-shaped flame wall that was quickly closing on Spider-Man. "What? No lame bug spray joke?" He asked and front flipped forward to avoid the flames.

"It would be expected." JARVIS said through the Mark I armor. Spider-Man went over it and landed on its shoulders. He snapped apart the helmet and webbed up the insides, pulling out any unfortunate peice of machinery that had got caught by the web.

"Ooh sorry, was that important?" Spider-Man laughed and hopped behind the Mark I armor and pulled apart more of the exposed wiring on the back of the armor. Realizing the suit was still active, as evidenced by it flailing about with flamethrowers and fists, he webbed up the exposed batteries and spinning rotors that powered the suit's limbs. Once again Spider-Man pulled it all apart and brushed his hands off when the suit fell forward with a loud crash. "That was for all those spiked milkshakes, Tony."

Deadpool ran to the medical table, it was neatly arranged with everything they needed for Bulleta's situation. Supplies varried from saws, needles, gauges, splints, suture kits, disinfectants, a pair of defibrillators, large power batteries and all the little doohickeys that he would rather not note. He gripped onto the side sof the table and waited for a full second until he suddenly realized he hadn't moved an inch. "How am I gonna get all this crap down there?!"

"You ask that as if it's a possibility, Mr. Wilson." JARVIS said through the Hulk Buster armor that towered over Deadpool.

"Oh shitty shit shit McShit shit..." The merc squeaked in a fast pace. He swore he felt something drop in his pants.

Dante had destroyed another two armors with Arbiter alone, "Is that it?" He laughed and rested the axe on his shoulders. He was stabbed through the chest from an energy blade that emitted from the blue and grey Iron Man armor. The corrupted suit kicked Dante forward to the floor.

"Now you're asking for it..." Dante mumbled and got up, tearing his dress shirt completely off. His second chest wound healed up in no time and Artemis appeared on his right hand.

"Do you think this act of-" JARVIS was cut off when the armor was blown to peices from a explosive shot from Artemis.

"And that's five for me. Wonder how much the kid and Wade got." Dante said to himself smuggly.

Spider-Man as blocked another repulsor blast by creating a web shield, though it wasn't going to last as the suit he was facing off against was bomb boarding him with rockets and repulsors. Another armor appeared behind him, charging its chest cannon. Spider-Man saw the other one doing the same so he quickly got down to the floor once his shield broke apart. Both corrupted suits were hit straight through their arc reactors with their own charged shots. Spider-Man got up and had to dodge another beam from the armor he had tied down moments ago. "I thought I grounded you, mister!" He said, pointing at the gold and red armor.

"PETER FINISH THAT TELEPORTER ALREADY!" Deadpool screamed in a strained voice, he was being pinned down to the floor and smashed repeatedly by the Hulk Buster armor. "I CAN'T FEEL MY ASS ANYMORE!"

"Right!" He said, not knowing how long Deadpool could last. He unhooked the teleporter from his own belt and flinched back when the armor he was facing was blown up from its upper body. "Whoa!" He turned to see Dante running to Deadpool's direction.

"Hurry up kid, I'll help out Wade!" The half demon ordered and shot at the air with Artemis, a school of bright purple lasers floated in the air for a second before striking the Hulk Buster in all of its weak spots.

"JESUS GOD ALMIGHTY SEX!" Deadpool cried and managed to slip away before the Hulk Buster exploded from the explosive shots. He breathed in heavily and removed his mask, turning to Dante. "Nice shooting there, Helen Keller! You almost blew me up!"

Dante scoffed and gave the merc a dismissive wave, "Please, I knew you could get out anyway."

"Are you trying to raise the sexual tension, pretty boy?"

"No and I never will. And stop calling me pretty boy."

Deadpool scoffed and shook his head, "You're the one without a shirt."

Spider-Man turned his head towards the two, "Uh if you guys would stop flirting. Have you checked if that's all of them?"

"We're not flirting, Peter Pan. We're merely trading manly jabs." The merc responded, rolling his eyes and placing his hands on his hips.

Dante let out an annoyed sigh, "I think it's all of them. But I don't wanna risk it." Cerebus appeared in his hands and Dante struck the floor with his weapon, creating a crystal blockade all over the Hall of Armor.

Spider-Man added an alternative power source, which was just three double AA batteries, to the teleporter and pressed back on the Deadpool logo on it. "Got it. Just needed to change the batteries and do some rewiring."

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Deadpool bounced like a child and swiped the teleporter. "Let's get the balls out of here, son!" He called out as he hooked it around his waist and went to the table.

"With pleasure. I'm sick of dealing with walking tin cans." Dante remarked and placed a hand on Deadpool's shoulder, while Spider-Man followed his example.

The three teleported away with what they came for. Leaving behind the corpses of the corrupted armors and the Gorilla Fleshbacks.

**...**

Patty had stayed at Bulleta's side the entire time. She had did what she could to clean any cuts the demon huntress' had received before getting to this state. Patty had volunteered any help she can muster to Tony or the Doctor, but since they didn't have the proper equipment, it had only been to move a couple tables and chairs out of the way and watch Bulleta.

"Hey..." Heather greeted, setting down three cups of tea on a table near the couch. "How is she holding out?"

Her sapphire eyes never left Bulleta, "She had fallen asleep. But she is still breathing... Even so I'm still getting worried by the second." She said and tucked Dante's coat over Bulleta's shoulders.

Trish, Lady and Morrigan had went off to find more help and rescue more hostages while the rest stayed behind. Rorschach and Hawkeye were busy interrogating Taskmaster in the other room, but lately it had gone quiet there.

Tony, Lilith and Chuck sat around a round polished coffee table. They had been sharing what they know about the Oss'erium virus and what possible remedies could work.

"We could try nanomachines..." Tony said, not putting much thought into it until he had corrected himself, "Then again those can go haywire too."

"The virus mutates subjects upon reacting to intense pain, so we have to be really careful." Lilith reminded them again, sitting straight up and not looking up.

"That's the thing though, we'll need something way more stronger than the virus to counteract it and prevent it from mutating Katrina." Chuck said and rubbed his temples.

Filia walked in, holding a platter with a couple of mugs. "Um. Here's your drinks." She said and placed it down on the table.

"Thanks kiddo." Tony nodded and grabbed the mug that read '#1 Player' on it. "Hey, you wouldn't have any ideas yourself haven't you?"

"Well..." Filia started, but then it was completed by Samson, "Hell no."

Tony nearly spit out his drink when he saw Samson pop up from under Filia's hat, "You're not from around here are you?" He questioned slowly.

Filia let out an honest chuckle, "Oh you wouldn't even begin to believe it." She said and handed the two B.S.A.A. agents their drinks, who thanked her in return. She looked on past them and gazed at Bulleta and Patty, her smile fading. She didn't say anything and took her seat next to Lilith.

With a red flash, Dante, Deadpool and Spider-Man returned, still holding onto the medical table. "Sup niggas?" The merc greeted to the rest, or rather, anybody who was listening.

"Hey buddy, it's about time." Chuck said and stood up, clapping the three on their backs. "We were wondering what held you guys up."

"Ran into Alexis and her gang of Donkey Kongs back there." Spider-Man explained and removed his mask, wiping off any excess blood that poured from the top of his head and down to his forehead.

Lilith got up from her seat and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from the table and poured it on a swab. "Hold still." She said and rubbed Peter's face with the swab, which stung severely.

"Ow! OW! Are you sure that's not acid?!"

"Did you atleast destroy the machine?" Tony chimed in, turning his gaze to them.

"Uhh no. She got away again." Wade admitted, grabbing a cold pack from a small fridge on the table and placing it on his right eye.

"Great." Tony deadpanned, "Now we have a major reality threat on us now."

"Hey don't blame us, beardo! It wasn't our fault JARVIS went all Skynet on our color coded asses!" Wade defended in the worst way possible.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Alexis hacked JARVIS or something and turned him against us. He used the armors you have in stock to fight us." Dante added in, "Oh and yes we did destroy them all." He allowed Tony to let that statement sink in, as proven by his shocked face.

Filia stood up and handed Dante a coffee mug, he nodded in thanks and drank up. "Are you okay?" She asked him, eyes darting to his chest that was covered in burns and large wounds.

"I'll be fine, Filia." Dante nodded, "The question is... are _you_ okay?" He asked, a bit more quiet so the two of them would only hear it.

Her ruby eyes avoided his ice blue eyes, "...I-." She didn't know why, but she felt like Dante knew exactly what happened between her and Bulleta. She didn't want to answer, but Dante was fine with that. He placed a hand on her shoulder and offered his coffee to her.

"Well that's not good." Lilith frowned while pouring another swab full of disinfectant, finally commenting on Dante's explanation of their late appearance. "I mean, JARVIS basically controls the entire tower right?"

Tony shook his head and sipped on his mug, "Luckily not now. I knew one day he would be turned against me, so I had him lose the control of the tower. Trust me, if there's one thing I perfected in all situations, it's JARVIS."

"Well if he's so perfect then why is he in control of the armors?" Peter asked, inbetween tiny 'ows' and flinches when Lilith rubbed his cuts with disinfectant.

"Those are the only things he's been fully downloaded into. Luckily for me, I don't have him on my Extremis armor. But that's not the problem right now..." Tony ran over to the medical table and examined all the supplies. "Good. Everything is here."

"Well what are waiting for? Let's go!" Lilith exclaimed and accidentally pushed the swab to Peter's eye.

"AAGGHH!"

"Sorry Pete!"

Tony smiled at that moment but was quick to return to the situation, "Filia, go find the Doctor. Chuck, Dante, go bring these things to Katrina." He ordered and they all went off to do what they were told.

"Romanov!" He called to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She looked up from her laptop and waited for the question with a blank face. "Can you hack into JARVIS and get him out of Alexis' control?"

"I can try." She simply said and sat up more properly, then went off to work. Tony nodded and jogged over to where he was needed.

While scanning her with the sonic, the Doctor glanced back at everyone's collective expression varrying from worried, impatient or fear covered up with a stoic face. He held the sonic as it extended, gazing into the display. "We have to hurry. It's nearly taken over her body." He stated and put the sonic back into his jacket.

"Alright alright. Take infected blood from her." Tony told Lilith, who grabbed a small syringe from the table.

"Patty, please stand back." Lilith said to Patty. Though hesistant at first, she stepped back and pulled the maroon coat off Bulleta and went over to Dante, returning him his coat. Lilith filled the syringe with the infected blood from Bulleta's arm and handed it to Tony.

"Doctor, I'll need a good dose of her non-infected blood. Can you find an area where we can get it?"

With another quick scan, the Doctor answered. "Near the heart. It's trying to fight the virus off by pumping more proper blood, it's a losing battle we have to hurry."

Lilith carefully injected another syringe right below Bulleta's collarbone. She eyed it carefully and confirmed it was the proper blood and handed it to Tony. The billionare placed a sample of both bloods in seperate slides and examined them through a microscope.

By this time, Morrigan teleported herself, Trish, Lady and a few more rescued hostages in the ballroom. Rhodey was among one of them, inside his War Machine armor. The four went over to the rest of the group after telling the civillians to gather with the others.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Rhodey said, lifting up his faceplate, glancing around at all the faces. Some he recognized, some he did not. "Tony what is all this? You sure you know what you doing?" He asked unsurely.

"Hi Rhodey. And not really. I'm just making it up along as I go and so far it's working..." Tony answered, not looking away from the scope. He switched the proper blood sample to the infected sample, "Come on there has to be a way to save her..." He whispered to himself.

Before Rhodey could say anything, Morrigan filled him on everything that had happened. He nodded upon getting the full explanation, so he decided to stay quiet.

Everyone was getting far more impatient and worried. Tony slumped in his chair after a few minutes and rubbed his face. He had tried out every possibility in his mind to rid of the virus but he knew it would all end horribly. When the Doctor offered to look into the scope instead, Tony allowed him. The Doctor took a bit less time as his Time Lord mind was able to process more thoughts in a second, but alas all never worked in the end. He damned his limited knowledge of the virus, guessing the only person who can find a cure is Alexis Wesker herself.

The Doctor stood up and stepped back from the microscope. He glanced around at everyone. "... I don't know..."

Everything went into a halt, as if time stopped exactly when he said that. The first to turn their heads to the Time Lord was Bulleta's closest friends. The rest were just honestly shocked.

Dante uncrossed his arms and balled up his fists, so hard that his nails dug into his skins. "... What did you say?" He asked even though he heard exactly what the Doctor said.

"I don't know!" The Doctor repeated, sounding extremely frustrated. "I don't know... I'm sorry."

Patty stepped away from Dante, her bright sapphire eyes staring deeply into the Doctor's whithered eyes. "You promised." She said quietly and flatly, her face blank of expression for a second until it was slowly becoming overcame with emotions.

He stepped towards her, looking down to the floor. "Patty, I'm-"

"_YOU PROMISED!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs and gripped on the Doctor's coat. "YOU SAID YOU CAN SAVE HER!" She was slapping his chest repeatedly with her palms, repeating the words over and over again with the volume of it exceeding her limit.

The Doctor didn't move, but somehow it was obvious he was much more than horror and regret underneath that breaking frown. "I'm sorry..." Was all he could say, a phrase that doesn't have the same meaning anymore once it was said enough.

"You..." She sniffled, gripping onto his coat. Her knees wobbled and she slowly broke down, her tear-stained face dragging along his shirt until he held her up. "You... promised..."

Even if she never liked Patty at all, Filia still felt a grueling sense of pity for her. It was horrible to suddenly be faced with a hopeless situation. Tony merely looked on at the situation with regret as well, while Lilith hugged Morrigan and cried quietly.

Dante placed his hands on Patty's shoulders gently and pulled her away just as gently from the Time Lord. He wasn't in any better condition and nor was Wade, Trish or Lady. They couldn't stand to lose someone who was basically family. And due to their psychopathic nature, they had a small sense of murdering Tony or the Doctor for their incompetence.

Patty went over to Trish and hugged her tightly, crying on her chest. The demoness' motherly instincts kicked in and she stroked Patty's face gently, trying to calm her down. "If only they... could just give me her blood... let me suffer instead." Patty said inbetween multiple stutters and sniffles, though it was loud enough to be picked up by the supposed brainiacs.

"Blood. Give her blood..." Tony repeated, glancing at the Doctor, who's expression turned from regretful to a obvious wide-eyed realization. The Time Lord looked at Wade, whose gash was healing up, slowly but surely. While Tony noticed the two wounds in Dante's chest, not like he was staring at his chest but those wounds were healing up. The alien and the billionare met eachothers gaze and couldn't help but slowly smile.

"THAT'S IT!" They both exclaimed, suddenly catching everyones attention.

"What?" Lilith asked, raising her face from her older sister's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Blood transfer! We thought it wouldn't work, but we know how to make it work!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Lilith by her arms and shaking her with excitement. The two succubus glanced at eachother with confused smiles.

Not sharing or understanding all the seemingly excited vibe, Dante shot a sharp glare at the Doctor and turned him around. "What the hell are you on?"

"You two!" Tony pointed at Wade and Dante, "Put your arms out right now! Doctor, how much time we have to save her?" With a quick scan and a glance into the display, "30 minutes!"

Lilith grabbed two syringes and went over to Dante and Wade. "What are you waiting for?" She said with a reassuring smiles.

They looked at eachother unsurely, but if it was a chance to save Bulleta; Dante and Wade would do anything.  
Dante was the first to put out his arm and Lilith took a large dose of blood from him.

"Tickles." He said simply and glanced at Wade. "Come on, dude."

"Wait. I gotta take in a deep brea-OW!" Lilith had already stuck in with a syringe to his arm.

She smiled at the not-so-dynamic duo and handed the two syringes to Tony. The billionare ran to the table and placed down samples of the blood in seperate slides. He viewed them through the microscope and motioned Lilith and the Doctor to view them as well.

"What is happening?" Patty finally spoke up, cleaning off a few of her tears.

"Wade! Why didn't you tell us you had Anti-Venom's cure inside your blood?" Lilith called out to the merc, while running over to him and shaking his shoulders.

Wade scratched at the back of his head and shrugged, "That was a few chapters ago. Plus it's not exactly a funny thing to say Anti-Venom is _in_ me... Blegh."

"Can someone please explain what's happening?" Trish demanded.

"As far as I'm aware, Anti-Venom can cure everything. And since he is not here himself, we'll have to make due with what we have. And that small bit of the cure are merged with most Wade's blood. Which I guess explains your declining regeneration power. So to compensate for that, Dante has demon blood which can regenerate just as good, if not better." Tony explained, looking away from the microscope and at everyone.

Just this small ray of hope was enough to make everyone anxious and surprised, in a good way. "Well come on! If it can cure everything then give it to Katrina!" Lady said, far past her level of patience.

Tony shook his head, "It's not that easy. See we have to mix a bit of Wade and Dante's blood with Katrina's. They will all merge obviously. But if the demon blood is accepted by her body, it can regenerate her normal blood cells back that the virus had destroyed! And with the Anti-Venom inside Wade's blood, it will kill the virus permanently!"

Patty gasped in excitement, letting go of Trish and running to Tony. "Do it then!"

The billionare beamed and nodded, turning to his assistants. "Mix em up!" The Doctor and Lilith mixed up a small sample from each of the two red mercs' blood then mixed it into the full dose of their third merc's blood. The Doctor aimed his screwdriver down at the new mixed remedy, he stared into the display when it extended. "Brilliant! It's been accepted!"

Lilith made a yelp of excitement but she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "No time to test it out on the infected sample, we have 10 minutes left!"

The Doctor nodded, then turned over to Patty and crouched down to meet her eyes. "Patty... I promised you I would save her. I will not let you down. I will not break that promise."

She didn't even have to say anything as he shot up to his full height with the remedy syringe in his hands. "Not today! I will not be losing anymore people today!" He exclaimed at the top of his voice, rushing over to Bulleta and injecting her neck with the remedy. "I've already lost so many people... Too many people have died today! Not one more will be joining them!"

"We will only need that small bit of hope in that cure. The mixed blood will regenerate and spread out through her entire system, destroying the virus. It's kinda like karma for them basically, a cure eats up a virus for dinner." Tony explained further for everyone watching in awe.

The Doctor pulled the syringe away and checked his watch, "7 minutes!"

Dante and Wade ran over to Bulleta's side, both taking one of her hands gently. "Come on Kat, you can do this." Dante said quietly and glanced down momentarily to see Bulleta's palms wounds.

"You got this Kat! Remember all the times you, pretty boy here and me kicked all kinds of ass?" Wade said, obviously not expecting an answer but he felt like he needed to get through her. Trish, Lady, Patty and Filia went over to Bulleta's side as well.

"Kat, remember that time you beat me at a video game? You were so happy when you found out you weren't the worst at them!" Trish told her, smiling at the memory.

Lady balled up her hands together and brought them close to her lips. "You've been through way too much, don't let this be the end! You never give up! You can do this!"

"Come on, please!" Patty pleaded and brushed Bulleta's short hair. "If you can hear me right now... I-I'm sorry I got mad with you that one time... I-I'm sorry that I kicked you out! I know it's been months since that had happened but it still hurts me that I did something like that to you. You know that I love you until my last breath, so please Katrina... please come back to us! Come back to me!"

Filia knew what she was talking about, but stayed silent about it the whole time. She was quietly pleading for her best friend's survival. She could even hear Samson beg for the girl's survival, despite not knowing her as well as the others did. Filia knelt down, right next to Patty and went to Bulleta's ear, "I'm sorry for everything..." She whispered in such a tiny voice that no one else would hear it.

With no result so far, the Doctor stepped inbetween them all and scanned Bulleta with the sonic. "5 minutes... her heart is slowing down! It can't handle all these things happening at once! It is too tired from trying to fight off the virus!"

Though everyone shared a collective gasp or a glance towards what he had said, he continued. "We just need to give the heart a wake up call!" He proclaimed, grabbing defibrillators and rubbing them together. "Step aside, the Doctor is in!"

Wade held up Bulleta's upperbody and removed her blazer and hoodie. Then Dante opened up Bulleta's bloodied dress shirt, exposing her scared body underneath. The rest but Patty stepped away. "Hit her, Doc!" Tony ordered, activating the large battery that powered the defibrillators.

"Clear!" The Time Lord shouted and pressed the defibrillators down on Bulleta's chest and her body jolted up once. He scanned her with the sonic and gritted his teeth. "Virus is dying out... still slow beating. 3 minutes. Come on then!"

Lilith and Chuck looked on the scene, the former grabbing the latter's arm around hers. Tony, Morrigan, Heather and Rhodey watched on with uncertainty. Hawkeye and Rorschach had arrived a few minutes ago, standing besides Black Widow and Peter. Steve and Beth were watching as well, their hands tightly closed together.

He pressed it down again, after announcing another clear. He scanned her and came with the same result, causing him to shake his head in disappointment. He aimed his sonic at the battery that Tony held down and it sparked up, then he aimed his sonic at the defibrillators. "200% more power... 1 more minute." He sighed to himself and breathed in, "CLEAR!" He exclaimed and hit her again. She suddenly jolted up in surpise screaming instantly, with her eyes shooting wide open.

Everyone let out a cry, sigh or laugh of instant relief. Lilith bounced up and down and hugged Chuck. Tony exhaled a breath and wiped off the sweat from his brow, he then went over to Morrigan and Rhodey and fell into their arms.

"Ha ha!" The Doctor cheered, a bit weakly and stepped away to let Bulleta's friends in.

"What the fuck?!" Bulleta exclaimed again, her voice straining from the screaming. She was hugged tightly by Patty, whose strength during hugs was worthy of a trophy. "What happened?!"

"They found a way to save you!" Wade explained, with wasn't much of one but he hugged Bulleta and Patty as well.

"Did anybody kiss me?! I swear to God I'll-" Her exclamations were shut when Dante laughed and hugged them all too, followed by Trish, Filia and Lady, who was bouncing around the group trying to find a spot to hug too.

The Doctor dropped to the floor, breathing heavily and adjusting his bowtie. "That's a relief..." He sighed, "Just this once... _someone_ lives." He said in relief and goofily grinned.

Patty managed to squeeze out of the group hug and skipped to the Doctor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Oooohh thank you thank you thank you!" She cried, then went over to Lilith, Chuck and Tony and embraced them as well with all of the enthusiasm of a little girl at Christmas. Nevertheless, this entire scene was relieving and happy.

Bulleta looked at her palms once the group hug broke off, they were now just simple scars that ached as if they were a bruise. "Wow. Can anyone tell me what exactly happened, please?"

Dante ruffled her short hair, "They mixed mine and Wade's blood together with yours. The Anti-Venom destroyed that virus for good and my demon blood regenerated all of your blood back, so that tired heart of yours wouldn't have to work overtime."

"Yeah! Who knew something supposedly irrelevant to the plot turned out to be the thing that solved this damn problem!" Wade happily chimed in, smiling broadly at his two best friends.

"That explains alot, atleast. But that's rad as fuck!" Bulleta said and followed it up with a chuckle. "Does this mean I'm technically related to you idiots now?"

"I have no idea. But I'd rather not get into the possibility that people will make fun of us for having Anti-Venom _in_ us!" Wade said and jabbed Bulleta's arm playfully.

"Well then people are gonna get hurt then, right Wade?" She responded and the three of them shared a laugh together. "And to think, you guys stayed by my side and went through all this to save me." She said, noticing their cut up and bruised faces. "You guys are always putting me before anything else..."

Dante chuckled, "Heh. I'm not one to lie, but yeah. We do." He placed his hand on her shoulder, "We love you Katrina. You're our best friend. You're family. You're our little sister."

Wade nodded, "And we're your big brothers! We'll always be here for you!" He said, sounding more cheerful each time he talked.

Bulleta was speechless, her jaw was hanging and it formed into a wide smile. "My idiots... I love you guys too!" She said finally and wrapped her arms around both of their necks.

Trish smiled but facepalmed, "Show some decency, guys. Kat button up your shirt, Dante put _on_ a shirt and Wade stop wearing that stupid costume." She said with a laugh.

"It's a classic!" Wade defended and waved at the demoness.

"And oddly you're the only one complaining, Trish." Dante said with a wink at her. Resulting in laughter from Wade, Lady and Bulleta.

Tony walked up to Black Widow, who was typing away at her laptop again. "Any luck on getting JARVIS back?"

"I'm getting through but it'll take time. I just got past the 12th wall blockade." She responded, not letting her gaze leave the screen that was littered with all kinds of information.

"I created JARVIS. So I should be able to make it easier for you, let me see." He basically grabbed the laptop away from her.

"You know you could have said please." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Tony dug in his pockets and pulled out a USB, plugging it into the side port. "I don't like being handed things."

Lilith held out her transmitter, a holographic screen shot up and showed a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier within a Quinjet. _"Agent Aensland. We have encountered a problem."_

"What is it? Are you guys here yet?"

_"We are here but... we can't get in. There is a forcefield around the entire tower. Not to mention Wesker's ships made a perimeter around the area, so we'll have to fight our way through. But by the time we do that, that forcefield needs to be out of the way."_

This was heard by the others and heads turned immediately. "Oh my God I just wanna go home." Trish groaned and slumped to a seat.

"Forcefield? Of course... Alexis probably had JARVIS activate it. I can't disable it from here, someone has to get to the shield generators and destroy them." Tony stated, carrying the laptop around as he typed with the other hand.

_"Well get going, Mr. Stark. We won't be able to save the people or bring in back up unless it is all shut down!"_ The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent said.

"Just hold out soldier, we'll handle it." Rhodey said as he stepped beside Lilith infront of the screen. The soldier saluted and the screen turned off.

"Great." Chuck sighed then sat up, returning to his commanding voice. "Alright listen up! Someone needs to help out those men up top."

"I'll do it." Hawkeye raised his hand, "It's the least I can do."

"My sister and I shall accompany you... Hot Guy, was it?" Morrigan said with a giggle.

"_Hawkeye_, miss." He sighed, knowing he should just stop correcting everyone as it all ends the same.

"Don't forget me too." Peter waved at them, feeling much better now since Lilith had attended to his bumps and bruises.

"Alrighty. Those four got the top them. Rhodey, you lead one strike force to the main generator. I gotta stay here and try to take back JARVIS, we'll need him." Tony said to his friend, not looking up from the screen in the same manner as Black Widow.

"Got it." Rhodey nodded in agreement.

"There's three generators in total. The closest one is just a few floors down, in a maintenance chamber. Rhodey and whoever goes with him has to take down the main one, which I presume is the most defended. I bet Alexis wouldn't want us to ruin her plan any further so she'd probably sent soldiers to search for us. I need a few of you to stay here in the ballroom just in case."

"I'll stay behind." Black Widow said while crossing her arms. "Captain?" She said, turning to Steve and Beth.

"Well I was waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D. to come down with my gear. So I'll do whatever I can at the moment." Steve said.

"I'll take the second one down. Trish and Rorschach can go with me." Dante said, glancing at the two who agreed with him.

"Let me, Wade, Lady and Chuck go with Rhodey. If anybody knows how to fuck shit up, it's us." Bulleta announced, pulling up her shirt sleeves and buttoning up her shirt.

"You sure, kid?" Rhodey asked her, "You look like you just went through hell."

Bulleta scoffed, "Been there done that. We _all_ look like hell. We're all going with you whether you like it or not."

"Tell em' sister!" Lady cheered on and Wade made an odd howl of happiness.

Rhodey glanced uneasily at Chuck, one of the few people he could recognize and trust. The motocrosser nodded, "Trust me. They can get the job done."

"Alright then... but if we all die, it's on you." Rhodey said towards Chuck, then faced the others of his new team. "Come on, no time to waste." He said as his faceplate went back down. War Machine's eyes glew bright red and his shoulder minigun revved up.

"Hmm. I'll go disable the nearest one then." The Doctor suggested, then looked on at Filia and Patty. "They can come along too, I'll like the company."

Patty jumped in excitement and beamed as bright as a star, while Filia showed a small smile that didn't last more than a second.

"Can I please go this time?" Patty asked Dante, who looked at her then at the Doctor. Knowing the Doctor was capable of saving Bulleta, he was shown in a better light now. Sure the half demon didn't like the Time Lord, but he is respectable by where he stands._ A hero. That's what everyone needs... shame our little group is just composed mostly of lunatics with guns. But who gives a damn what anyone else thinks?_

"Just keep them safe, Doc." Dante concluded. The Time Lord nodded to him and the girl hugged Dante quickly and went off to the Doctor.

"Alright then! Teams set up!" Tony said loudly, then activated a hologram of the tower infront of everyone. "The bright yellow markers are the exact locations of the generators. Take it in and you better remember and please don't get lost."

Everyone nodded and gathered in their teams to attend to the newest objective.

Patty grabbed Bulleta's hand and hugged her, "Please be more careful this time."

Bulleta chuckled, trying to cover up the soreness of her body. "Heh. You know me, babe." She assured her and kissed Patty's cheek.

"Oh no worries, Katrina! You're pratically immune to those lot now!" The Doctor said then stopped himself, "Well... despite tiny amounts of their blood are in you, you wouldn't be able to regenerate like Wade or Dante. And those creatures can still kill you... uh. Well atleast they can't infect you!" The Doctor failed at trying to brighten a horrid situation.

Bulleta frowned, shooting the Time Lord an annoyed look. "Thanks anyway, Doc." She looked over to Filia, who was looking at her but looked away once they nearly met eachother's eyes. Bulleta was going to call her until she heard War Machine call for her.

Filia felt her heart drop, but her expressionless face didn't make it obvious. She watched on as Bulleta and her team leave the ballroom, same with Dante and his. The voice of the Doctor referring to, she presumed, her and Patty interrupted her train of thought.

"Come along, Ponds!" He called and began to strut out of the ballroom and into the hallway.

"Wait, Doctor..." Filia interrupted, "What did you call us?"

He stopped frozen in his tracks, his face turned into a one of pure sorrow. He turned around, masking it with a fake smile. "Oh nothing."

"No, it's not nothing." Patty said, placing her arms on her hips, "You called us Ponds."

"It's ... nobody." He said slowly, smile nearly breaking apart.

Filia picked up on his obvious breaking speech and fading smile. "It's never just nobody. Nobody is ever nobody to anyone. Did you lose someone?"

"...Yes. Yes I have."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**fhas this arc is taking so long but i like to keep each chapter limited to a max of 10,000 or so words because im a butt.**_

_**also u guys are too cool for reviewing thanks here have a chicken strip you awesome person.**_

_**so i finally got my laptop back too, not like you care but now i write faster. 2 minutes faster. cool beans**_

_**Next chapter is the last chapter of this damn arc. (not the story you fuck. that'll be later)**_

_**Not much to say about this chapter though, except its filled with tOOMANYDAMNCHARACTERSARGHRHUG i was prob on some shit damn**_

_**also Alexis is a bitch. if you hadnt noticed. psycho bitches. **_

_**Characters belong to all their respective owners and what not. fuck.**_

_**Thanks for reading you butt, now stay tuned for mOAR**_


	16. Skyfall

**-The Red Scare-**

The seemingly young looking alien strutted down one of the many corridors in Stark Tower, which this one was decorated with snow white walls, a stretching red carpet with white Italian accents, and simple but artistic lights that illuminated every corner of the hall. Just right behind him were the two teenage girls that had done nothing so far but keep a stern scowl on eachother. They were much aware of their hatred for eachother, so they had suddenly came to a mutual agreement (which they really never even spoke, it just seemed to happen naturally) to catch up with the Doctor and stay on each seperate side.

They had just left the ball room, luckily for them the Time Lord was capable of leading them around the twists and turns of the tower as he had remembered the entire layout perfectly. He waved his sonic screwdriver around in both hands, scanning for the generator and being wary of a possible bump-in with Alexis Wesker's soldiers. If anything had to happen, he was more than ready to jump infront of a barrage of bullets for Filia and Patty.

"So..." Filia began, having lost her patience of the grueling silence. Upon hearing merely the sound of the other girl's voice, Patty rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. Filia chewed on the side of her bottom lip, well aware of the consequences of bringing the specific topic up again, but she was curious and wanted to help the poor time traveller. Even so, she couldn't complete her sentence as she trailed off due to uneasiness. She was staring at the side of the Doctor's face the whole time, as if waiting for him to finish it.

She heard him exhale quietly once the sonic's whirring had stopped. "My best friends, Amy and Rory. The Ponds, I've always called them." He said, looking down to stare at his shoes. "Well, the Williams now... that's what they chose to be."

"What do you mean?" questioned Patty, it wasn't her fault though, the Doctor's explanations were always confusing unless asked to clarify again.

"They married. Though I had much liked Amy's last name better, Pond." A small smile appeared on his face but it quickly faded away. "Though that was just like a fairy tale, Amelia Pond and Rory Pond." continued the Doctor, reminiscing on the fond memories that warmed and stabbed his two hearts. "And we all know every fairy tale must come to an end."

Filia let a second of silence ease the moment a bit before asking another question. "How did you lose them?"

He only glanced at both of their faces for a full second before returning his eyes straight ahead. "They were taken from me, and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening... and I can never see them again."

"That's... that's awful!" whispered Patty, grapsing both of her hands together and placing them up to her chest. "Who took them from you?"

The Doctor gritted his teeth, his jaw moving about as his teeth grinded together. "The Weeping Angels." He answered with every ounce of anger and hatred he had for them. "A race from the beginning of the universe, or nearly. Lonely Assassins they used to call them. The scourge of time and space. They freeze and appear as angel statues when they are being observed by anyone or anything, even themselves... but when you turn around, or you blink..."

"They take you?" Filia finished the sentence when the Doctor was unable to after another seconds of silence. He sucked in his bottom lip and nodded, then activated the sonic again and led them through a left turn.

His description made them sound aboslutely terrifying, it was amplified by his venom filled voice, but at the same time it had a small hint of sadness.

After opening up another locked door, he gathered his sense back and continued his explanation. "They'll zap you back in time. Make you live out your entire life in the past, with no escape back into your proper line. The only psychopaths that'll kill you nicely."

"But why would something do something so... horrible to people?" Patty questioned, unable to cope with the fact that there was far more evil in the far reaches of the universe. "They take you away from your family, your friends, your loved ones... do they have no regret?"

"It's for survival. They zap you back in time, feed off your time energy..." He paused for a moment to gaze into the display of his sonic. "Don't we all do horrible things to survive in this harsh world?"

Even Filia couldn't believe it, this talk of statues from other worlds snatching away people was frightening. What she also couldn't believe, that she had heard Samson let out a scoff after the Doctor's explanation within her head. They could always communicate in her mind and they always have been doing so to avoid unnecessary questions, stares and the such.

**_He knows what he's talking about. He missed a few bits about those things though._**

She decided not to say anything to her parasite at the moment, knowing it would just lead into a headache as Samson tended to be arrogant, lazy and untruthful (at times); in fact, those happened to be one of his main character traits. Strangely though, Samson was the one of the few people Filia could truly trust, aside from Lady, Trish and Bulleta.

Patty squeezed the Doctor's hand inbetween her two palms to comfort him. She was nearly close to tearing up, just looking at the saddened man could strike you in the heart. "Why can't you see them anymore, Doctor? Can't you go back for them in your time machine?"

"It would rip New York apart. Not this New York, my universe's New York. You see, Rory and Amy tried to escape the Angels by creating a paradox. Long story, it worked and killed every single one of the Angels but one." He explained, a bit quicker this time, as if not wanting the memories to resurface in his eyes again. "But the last Angel took them again, creating a fixed point in time. And I cannot interfere with a fixed point, or the city and possibly even the planet will be destroyed."

"So they lived their entire life out in the past? Doctor... were they happy?" Filia asked further, even she took the Doctor's hand to comfort him.

The Doctor's face suddenly lit up, only slightly but it was a relieving sign to Filia and Patty. "Yes... yes they were. They had eachother. That's all they need. It would only be selfish if I wanted to disrupt the whole of time to see them and take them with me again..."

"And there it is, Doctor..." Patty nodded. "They are happy, that should make you happy. I know whenever I'm sad and I see my friends happy... it makes me happy too. Because there will always be something good out there to rid of the bad, right?"

A small smile slowly formed on his lips, "You're right." He nodded and swung his arms up, with Patty and Filia still holding on and being stretched upwards as well. "You are absolutely right! The fact that they lived out the rest of their life together in happiness, it brings a smile upon my face!"

The three shared a laugh, when the Time Lord brought the both of them in a tight hug. "And that is all that matters in the end. I just want to see the ones I care for happy..." He said, a tear attempted to escape his eye but he was quick to rub it with his hand.

"That's the spirit!" Filia said and shook the Doctor's shoulder playfully after they had broken off the hug. "Now come on, don't we have something important to do?"

"Of course!" The Doctor beamed, then raised his sonic screwdriver in the air and it blinked twice. "Aha! This way now!" He pointed out with his screwdriver and ran down another hallway. Patty and Filia turned their head towards eachother, trading scrunched looks before running off to follow the Doctor.

**...**

A rather unnecessary explosion errupted and caused a large portion of the wall to crumble down to pieces. Strangely, only the double doors remained, but it was eventually kicked down by none other than Dante himself, holding a smoking Artemis in his hands.

"Knock knock." He smirked and blew away the smoke from his weapon. Trish shook her head in disappointment and brandished her dual handguns, Luce and Ombrea. Rorschach cracked his neck and pulled out his gas-powered grappling gun from beneath his coat.

They made an entrance to the mile long round-half room, it much resembled a class room in a college with the exception of the wide glass window being on the left side and the seats on the right. Though it seemed to be more of a science room instead, as evidenced by the chemicals and large glass tubes filled with an unknown liquid.

"Incoming. Targets identified as demons Dante and Trish. Another accomplice is the vigilante known as Rorschach. Weapons free."

"Form the perimeter around the generator, don't let them through!"

Squads of soldiers took positions all across the entire area. Snipers and turrets took up the elevated structures, heavily armored soldiers armed with miniguns circled the shield generator and the rest of the grunts took up whatever position they wanted.

"Remember Dante, they basically aren't human anymore. Tony just warned us that a majority of the soldiers sent out now are carriers of that virus." Trish warned the half demon, she was well aware of his refusal to kill any type of full blooded human.

He responded to her comment with a half-hearted chuckle, "I know where you are trying to get at, Trish. Humans are often worse than demons." He glanced at Rorschach, "No offence, pal."

"Hurm. God doesn't make this world like this." Rorschach added, "We do."

Artemis faded away from Dante's hand and was replaced by Cerberus. "Well then we better get working."

"FIRE!"

Dante struck Cerberus to the floor, creating a blockade of crystals that blocked every single shot fired from the Mundus Slate soldiers.

As soon as the firing halted, Trish teleported through the ice block through a shock of lighting and shot down the first grunts that appeared in her line of sight. The other soldiers continued to fire, but the Sword of Sparda appeared in her hands as she spun it at an impossible speed to block the bullets heading towards her.

"Damn!" Trish cursed when she noticed the soldiers she had killed began to get back to their feet and mutate severely. She spun in a circle while heaving her blade and then quickly throwing it at the grunts. The Sword of Sparda sliced up the soldiers like a boomerang as it circled the area until it returned to Trish's hands.

"Bring in the heavy hitters!" An officer ordered his men, right before he was smacked away by the ice-cold triple nunchaku Dante wielded.

"Rorschach, make your way to the generator, we'll cover you!" Trish said to the vigilante, then placed both of her hands to the ground, creating a blue lighting bolts that trailed and fired from underneath on any unfortunate grunt.

Rorschach sprinted as fast as he could towards the generator, any soldier that had tried to stop him was quickly stopped by an electric shock from Trish or a fast smack from Dante.

As the order was said before, Tyrants bursted through the walls, accompanied by a single Gorilla Fleshback and a dozen more mutated soldiers. "Heavy hitters in! Take cover!" A soldier exclaimed to his comrades.

"And I thought I fought enough of these things." Dante mumbled to himself and went ahead of Rorschach.

"Dante! Stick to the plan!" Trish called out and cursed again when she had to dodge a stray sniper shot. She then retaliated by casting another ray of bolts at the positions snipers that turned them into nothing but charred corpses.

Rorschach took a second to look on as Dante kept himself occupied with handling the 'heavy hitters.' So he turned back to Trish momentarily after the two of them reached for cover behind a desk. "We're enough. Won't be able to get to generator without being shot. Knock it down to ground floor and cover me while I do the rest." He said, flashing a C4 infront of Trish before placing it back into his coat.

"Gotcha." nodded Trish and jumped out of cover, she placed Sparda forward and it folded into a scythe like formation. She threw it at the grunts and it made round of the perimeter. While Sparda did this, the demoness shot rapid lighting bolts at the mutated soldiers which burnt them into a crisp upon contact. Once Sparda returned to her, she spun once more and threw the blade directly at the supporting beams underneath the catwalk that held the generator. The catwalk broke apart from the lack of the beams and the generator, with any unfortunate soldier, fell straight to the ground.

Dante made a high pitched battle cry, which was something reminiscent of Bruce Lee, as he spun the ice nunchucks around his body. He brought it down on the Oss'erium beasts that charged at him and left them shattered in cold remains. The demon hunter spun on heels and struck the floor with Cerberus, sprouting ice pillars that sliced through the Gorilla Fleshback and the Tyrants with ease. "Come on, that's it?" He laughed, until he was ambushed by a sudden increase of mutated soldiers.

He fought a few off with Cerberus, but one had managed to knock the weapon off his hand during the struggle. Dante held back the mutated soldier by its arms while ducking down to dodge the bladed spinal cord that lashed at him. "Hands off!" He said and kicked the ex-soldier forward, ripping its arms off. Kicking Cerberus up back to his hands, he made quick work of the last infected soldiers.

His ice cold eyes looked on to see another Iron Man armor rip through the walls and set its sights on him. "Looks like someone missed playtime earlier." He smirked and charged towards the armor with Cerberus flipping around him.

Trish hopped on a Tyrant's back and stabbed Sparda through its chest. "Rorschach, anytime you're done!" She called out impatiently and pulled out her blade, then shot another blast of lighting at approaching Oss'erium monsters.

"Timing." He merely responded and stuck the last explosive onto the generator. The generator itself resembled a fairly sized chrome satellite dish connected to two smaller sized dishes on top of a matching colored base. Tony had explained to the teams over the intercom that the generators' dishes shoot waves of a type of focused energy towards the outside; if all three generators are aimed away from a structure, the power together creates an imprenantrable bubble around the structure.

After sticking a great deal of explosives in all possible areas, Rorschach dusted off his hands and turned towards Trish. "Move it!" He ordered and sprinted away, with Trish dealing with one last soldier before chasing after him.

Trish halted herself and looked back momentarily, then let out the millionth annoyed sigh directed at the half demon. "Dante, will you hurry!?"

The demon hunter smashed Cerberus on the floor to create another ice blockade that protected him from a barrage of missles the corrupted Iron Man armor shot at him. He glanced back at Trish momentarily, "I'm still having fun here! Just go, I'll catch up!"

"You heard him." Rorschach grunted and continued to make way towards the exit. Trish looked back at Dante, who gave her an assuring smirk, she rolled her eyes and followed Rorschach.

"My scanners can sense your body temperature, Mr. Sparda. There is no hiding." The corrupted JARVIS reminded Dante as it blasted through the ice blockade with twin repulsor blasts.

Dante chuckled and flipped his nunchucks in the air, then caught in behind his back. "I know, I know... I'm hot, thanks." He feigned ignorance then suddenly threw Cerberus directly at the possessed armor, who caught it with both arms. "I appreciate the flirting," Dante said while jumping towards the Iron Man, then kicking the Cerberus further into the armor. It stabbed through the armor and began to slowly freeze it. "But you gotta to chill out!"

The armor spazzed about, trying to remove the nunchucks from its arc reactor. Dante smirked and stomped the body, completely destroying the armor into peices. "Ice ice, baby." He chuckled and picked up Cerberus.

The ceiling cracked open, revealing more soldiers and beasts jumping down from it. Dante looked on to the shield generator and noticed the C4s' timer was nearing an end. He then saluted the Mundus Slate army, "Sorry ladies, I'd love to stay!" He said and sprinted to the exit.

"Don't let him get away!"

Dante turned around, running backwards as he twirled Cerberus infront of him to deflect the shots fired at him. "Can't get enough of me, can ya?" He laughed and jumped to the exit, sliding on his back. Rorschach and Trish stood over him, then the former held up his detonator and blew up the generator. Dante threw Cerberus to the floor again, creating a thick ice blockade that covered up their exit to prevent the flames from the explosion from heading their way.

Trish crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "You just have to sugarcoat your exit, don't you?"

"Heh." Dante stood up, Cerberus fading away from his hands. He dusted off his coat and adjusted its lapels, "Can't help it, babe. I'm just too good."

"No room for style, boy. Getting the job done is good enough." Rorschach told the half demon.

"Heeey, but getting the job done in a sweet fashion is better, right!" Dante retorted cheerfully and tapped the vigilante's chest twice.

Trish let out a groan as she facepalmed, "Come on guys. Let's just get back to the ball room."

**...**

Outside of the Stark Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers noticed the blue force field pulsating. It had shrunken a bit in size, but it was enough to give the troopers another boost of hope. _"Guess Stark came through after all!"_ A pilot radioed to his fellow shipmates.

_"Hey, watch your six!"_

A Mundus Slate Osprey's sidehatch opened up when it appeared to the side of the Quinjet. A Gorilla Fleshback jumped out of the hatch and landed on the top of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet.

_"Shit! Can't shake it off!"_ The pilot cried out, trying his best to control his ship while a raging monster pounded on it.

In a sudden moment, Lilith landed a double legged kick on the primate, knocking it off the jet and sending it do its doom. She floated back and transformed her wings into her bow and arrow combination, she shot a single arrow at the Osprey, causing it to explode into two pieces.

_"Agent Aensland!"_ A trooper radioed in awe, _"How did you get out of the force field?"_

She floated to the Quinjet's front and waved happily at the pilot. "Teleport? Duh." She chuckled, "But me and my sis can't teleport everyone out of here, so we'll do our best to help you guys out!"

_"We appreciate it, ma'am!"_

_"Hell yeah! Now the real fight begins! Come on!"_

The battle in the skies raged on between hundreds of different warships, Ospreys, Quinjets, helicopters, gunships, figher jets and more. With a pair of succubi, a skilled bow man and a man that can do whatever a spider can providing assistance. A large perimeter around Stark Tower has been evacuated to prevent anymore civillian casualties, S.H.I.E.L.D. had created a blockade around said perimeter to prevent from anyone getting in or out.

On a high ledge well hidden from the ships was our arrow shooting ace. Hawkeye removed his blazer and tie, then tossed it off the building. He watched the peices of clothing flap around in the wind before reaching into his quiver for a set of three explosive arrows. He pulled them back onto his bow and shot down a Mundus Slate gunship.

Spider-Man scaled the wall and poked his head from behind the railing, causing Hawkeye to aim an arrow at his head by instinct. "Whoa whoa whoa! Clint, it's just me!" Spider-Man said as he raised his hand up in defense.

"Whoops." He smiled, then aimed at another direction. "Just try not to sneak up on me. Do us all a favor and help out those vampire twins, will ya?"

The wallcrawler reloaded his webshooters while he talked. "I'd hate to be _'that guy.'_ But they are _succubi._ Now if you apologize I'll promise not to call them over here so they can call you _'Hot Guy'_ again."

Hawkeye glanced back at Spider-Man with a less than amused look on his face, he shot another ship down without even looking and reached into his quiver for another arrow, "Until they stop calling me Hot Guy, then I'll consider apologizing."

"Well looks like that won't be getting anywhere." Spider-Man pointed out the obvious, then followed it up with a short lived chuckle. He extended his arm and shot a web line at a passing by Mundus Slate jet. "Whoohooo!" He cried out as he was pulled along for the ride.

Spider-Man began to pull himself towards the jet's wing, glancing uneasily at the jet engine upon feeling the heat from being so close to it. The Mundus Slate pilot noticed the wallcrawler closing on his wing from a mirror. The jet made an abrupt turn to the right, something Spider-Man was much expecting. He let go of the web line and managed to get right above the jet's flames by an inch, while still airbourne he shot another web line at the main body of the jet instead. He crawled to the front and knocked on the cockpit's window to catch the pilot's attention. "Excuse me? Is this the way to Liberty Island?"

"What the fuck!" The pilot blurted out in surprise.

Spider-Man faked a gasp, "Watch your manners young man! Wait, you can hear me?" He punched through the glass and pulled on the eject switch to the seat, then jumped off the jet instantly. The pilot was launched with his seat, he was forced to do nothing else activate his parachute. Spider-Man webbed the pilot and pulled him off the seat, then swung back towards the Stark Tower. Kicking apart a glass window, the wallcrawler threw the pilot to the floor and webbed him down to the floor... alongside dozens of other soldiers and pilots Spider-Man had subdued. "Here's your new student, kids! Play nice now!" He saluted and jumped off the building again to continue the fight.

"... So he got you too, Ryan?"

"Shut up."

**...**

The green diode at the end of the sonic screwdriver pulsed slowly, fading from a bright green to a deeper unlit green. "This way." The Doctor led the two girls down another hallway until finally coming across a staircase that connected to the maintenance chamber. With a quick aim with the sonic, the door's handle broke apart and opened up for the three. The stairs led downwards into nothing but darkness, which gave Patty a cold sense of nervousness upon gazing into the blackness.

"Ooh the dark. Very scary." The Doctor smiled and adjusted his sonic, with the green light becoming a much more brighter white. He aimed it down the staircase and illuminated it. It had eased Patty severely when she was able to see what they were going into. "Come on then!" He beamed and stepped down the stairs.

The raven haired girl was getting impatient with the little princess as she took in each step with caution. Filia clicked her tongue and bumped past Patty. "Wuss."

Patty's pale cheeks transformed into a shining red that literally translated into ANGRY, though her retort didn't bring much fear into it. "I-I'm not a wuss! You... you..."

"Whatever." Filia said back while rolling her cherry colored eyes.

Steam errupted from Patty's head, she could practically _feel _Filia's eyes rolling when she had said that. "You little- EEP!" She hurried down the stairs when the door closed shut behind her.

The three finally reached the last of the steps, which actually didn't take quite long, and entered the steel decorated chamber. The temperature had dropped severely upon reaching down to the bottom level.

When Patty literally saw her breath escape her lips, she yelped in surprise and hugged herself to keep herself warm. "W-What does Mr. Stark keep down here? Christmas time?"

"That would be nice. Always loved a good Christmas." The Doctor mused to himself and scanned the area with his sonic once more, "Aha! Found the generator!" He skipped off again and turned a corner.

The two girls only walked after the Time Lord, he didn't seem to have went far. Filia rolled her eyes to the ceiling when she continued to hear Patty's constant shivering and complaints about the temperature. "Tch. What's wrong? Dress to thin or that garterbelt doesn't fit anymore?"

Patty was hit with a sudden a boost in body heat upon hearing the comment. She puffed up her cheeks and stomped on the floor, "Atleast I can fit into my stockings, you cow!"

The raven haired girl's eyes shot wide, it didn't help when she heard Samson actually chuckling at the retort the little princess had made. "What the hell did you just call me, you spoiled little-"

"I called you a cow!" Patty interrupted her, her face shined red even in the low brightness of their area. "Moo!" She then blew a raspberry at Filia and made a collection of mocking faces at her afterwards.

"That's it you little tea drinking brat!" Filia hissed and tried to make a grab for Patty. "Come here!"

"Don't you touch me, you big moo!" Patty mocked her again, sticking out her tongue as she stepped out of the way, which caused Filia to crash into the steel plated wall. "Ha-ha!"

"Nice motor skills, kid." Samson dully commented, until Filia turned her body and smashed her head backwards so the parasite would take all the damage instead of her. "OW, WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Doctor smiled when his eyes met with the shield generator, though a crashing noise alerted him and he immediately rushed back to check on Filia and Patty. He was feeling a rapidly rising sense of regret, thinking that Mundus Slate soldiers had made a grab for the two girls and are doing... he couldn't think of what is happening, all he knew is that he couldn't lose anyone anymore. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated a certain function that caused the green light to become red colored instead. He vowed he would only use this specific function in crucial moments, but he had to be ready to fight off any goons that had hurt the both of them. He jumped out of the corner with his multi-purpose tool aimed at practically nothing, he was more surprised than relieved to see the two girls trying to strangle eachother. He had to take in a second or two to fully process what was going on, then he decided to intervene. He ran over to them and split them up as quickly as possible. "Stop it! Stop it! Not here! Not now! Not ever!" He shouted in a booming voice that echoed across the chamber.

"She called me a cow!" Filia said through clenched teeth, she tried to pry her way past the Doctor but he kept her held back as he did with Patty.

"She called me a wuss earlier!" whined Patty, while pulling on the Doctor's olive coat. "She started it!"

"Oh will you two stop it!" The Doctor shouted once more, silencing the two bickering girls. "Come along, we're going to disable the shield generator. Then it's back to the ball room and off to the shame corners with you two!" He said as he pulled both of them by the earlobe to where he was earlier.

"Ow! Ow!"

"You two stand back to back with your arms crossed and don't say a word. Now." He ordered with the authority of an annoyed grandparent. The two girls shot another look at eachother before doing what the Time Lord said.

The Doctor glanced back at the generator, it too resembled the one Dante's team had just disabled, abliet a bit smaller. What had honestly surprised him the most that it wasn't defended at all, other than the locked door that could have easily been kicked down. He returned his sonic back to its regular setting and waved it over a large panel on the base of the generator; opening it and revealing the circuitry inside. He turned back to Filia and Patty, who's backs were towards eachother to prevent anymore mishaps from happening.

"So far so good." He concluded to himself and pulled out his sonic, aiming at the shield generator until a sneeze from Patty made him jolt in surprise.

"Oh nice. Get it all over the wall, why don't you?" said Filia while shaking her head in disappointment.

"It's cold here!" Patty defended herself and rubbed her arms for warmth.

Filia turned around to face Patty, her ruby eyes glaring daggers at the latter's sapphire eyes. "Well maybe if you were to stop dressing like a stupid fairy princess maybe you'll be a bit warmer, huh?"

"Atleast I don't dress like a... a..." Patty balled up her fists and stomped one foot, thinking of the most _meanest_ insult she could think of. "A CALL GIRL!"

Filia blinked, with what appeared to be a odd cross between a grin and a frown on her face. "What the heck is a call girl!?"

"I believe she meant prositute..." The Doctor offhandedly answered as he fiddled with the circuits inside the shield generator. Though he quickly came to a realization of what he just said."... oh dear."

Gasping in shock, Filia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Oh you did just not-!"

Patty flinched when the other girl gripped the collar of her dress and pressed her back into the wall. This was short lived as the Doctor dropped his screwdriver and rushed inbetween them, pulling them apart. He had caught them both by surprise so it was much easier to pry them off of eachother. "Enough!" He screamed, pointing both of his palms at both of the girls as he stood inbetween them.

"But-"

"ENOUGH!" He roared once more, causing his quiff fall to cover his forehead. "Please..." He pleaded, glancing at both girls and then fixed his hair. "Please, w-we mustn't... we mustn't fight with one another. We are in a warzone, we cannot afford to be in distraught with eachother especially with the high chance of being killed on the spot. There is absolutely no reason that a fight between you two should happen, you are just squabbling off while people out there are dying!"

Filia watched the Doctor uneasily as he slowly let the weight of his arms fall back down. "Sorry..." She apologized, ruby eyes darting down to the floor.

"I'm sorry too..." Patty apologized in a tiny voice, staring at the floor as she was unable to meet the eyes of the other two people in the room.

The Doctor sucked his bottom lip in, then placed his attention to Patty, who was still shivering. He removed his olive waistcoat and handed it to her, "Wear this for now, dear." She slowly looked up and frowned; but nodded in thanks as she took the coat and swung it over her shoulders.

"Filia," He started and turned around, "You are okay? You don't need anything, right?"

"Yeah... I'll be alright, this cardigan is pretty warm."

The Doctor nodded, "Well come help me with the generator then." He said and walked off. Filia glanced at Patty once more, then went to follow the Time Lord.

Patty finally got her arms through the long sleeves, she giggled to herself when she looked down and saw that the coat stopped halfway to her thighs. "Much better." She said to herself, gazing off at where Filia and the Doctor were.

"Patty! Can you look for something that resembles a clay wad inside my coat?" The Doctor called back at her, then pushed his head out the generator's insides. "My screwdriver isn't enough to take this out."

She nodded and dug her hand inside the coat's inside pocket; and was surprised that the pocket was deeper than expected. "Huh? It's-"

"Bigger on the inside, yes!" The Doctor finished her sentence with a wide smile, "That isn't a problem, right?"

The little princesss shook her head and returned a smile to him, then continued to dig through the pocket; she had find all sorts of odd knick knacks and junks.

"So now that she is occupied," The Doctor said, turning around and pulling up his sleeves, then adjusting his red suspenders. "What seems to be the problem between the two of you?" He asked Filia while sticking his head back inside the generator.

Filia had blanked out for a full second, lately realizing what he had asked. "I-It's nothing." She stuttered at first, but it was because of her late reaction. She then cleared her throat. "We just don't get along."

The Doctor didn't remove his head from the inside, he managed to squeeze his arm inside as well and waved his sonic around the generator. "No one just doesn't get along. There has to be a reason."

Her scarlet eyes glared at him, despite not seeing his face as it was stuck inside the generator. "I said it's nothing." Filia said again, much more sternly and showing signs of growing aggravation.

The sonic's whirring stopped, bringing a beat of silence between them. Even Patty had stopped playing with a flashing rainbow yo-yo she had found to glance up for a moment. The Doctor pulled himself out of the generator again and met Filia's eyes, "Is it Katrina?" He whispered, aware Patty was most likely listening in.

When that name was uttered, she had tensed up from head to toe, feeling a mob of butterflies jet about in her stomach and felt a blade cut apart her heart; all in one a single second upon hearing the name. She only blinked her ruby-colored eyes, in her mind she was ignoring Samson's protests and suggestions.

"There is no need to lie, dear. I've seen the way you look at Katrina, it's full of... happiness, love, uneasiness, regret."

Hearing her name brought those exact emotions, she couldn't understand why or how he would've known. Was it really that easy to notice? Dante seemed to have been aware, but the only people she ever told about what had happened were Trish and Lady, her closest friends aside from Bulleta.

"... And when you look at Patty, I see it... anger, hatred, jealousy, envy. You just don't get along with her, you hate her and you want to be in her place. You want Katrina to love you just as much as she loves Patty."

Those emotions hit her as well upon hearing that name. She didn't want to admit it. Her fingers gripped the ends of her cardigan and she looked away from the Doctor's aged eyes, unable to say anything. Samson could feel everything Filia felt to a small degree, but he never could stand to see his host like this.

"How about you shut the hell up?" Samson finally spoke up in defense of his host. He removed Filia's knit cap off himself and stretched a bit upwards so that his lantern yellow eyes glared at the Doctor. "She's going through hell and we don't need some punk in a bowtie telling her what she already knows!"

The time traveller turned his gaze towards the parasite, his expression remaining stone cold. "Great Old One, I'm surprised you even care for someone your kind would regard as a lower being."

Filia picked up a few terms of interest from that statement then turned her head momentarily, purely by instinct and forgetting the fact that Samson was on her head. "Great Old One? Lower being? What does he mean by that?"

"Apparently he knows what I am. Must've been doing his homework." Samson gruffly answered her.

The Doctor stood up to his full height, walking towards the pair and looking into Samson's glowing eyes. Even though he wasn't looking directly at her, Filia suddenly felt very tiny. Especially when she heard the Doctor refer to Samson by Great Old One, it was like being an ant inbetween two ravenous dogs.

"The Elder God Samson." The Doctor started, glaring intensily at the parasite. "Capable of taking on any form imaginable. A being of absolute evil and bringer of nothing but destruction..." He spoke carefully but had filled it with disgust and venom. "What do you think you are doing here?"

Filia let out a nervous laugh. "Uhh... Samson? What on Earth is the Doc saying?"

"I'll explain later, kid." Samson said to Filia, then returned his attention back to the alien. "As for you, Time Lord, you know what had happened. Our universe was falling apart, so we spread out throughout all of existence. Unlike those others though, I've changed my ways. The Olden Days are over."

"I've met a few of you lot out in my universe. Seems like the stories were true, the survivors spread out everywhere in the multiverse?"

"The end was coming forth and we were all dying. What else choice did we have but reduce our forms and escape into habital universes?"

The Doctor chuckled, though it was more chilling and unnerving than usual. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen."

"I'd say the same for you." Samson retorted after a low snarl. The Doctor returned it with a disgusted expression and decided not to say anymore.

Having enough of being ignored, Filia decided to speak up once more. "Okay seriously, can this alien demon talk be dumbed down for the human, please?"

Samson let out a groan, "Sorry kid. I'm sorry I've been keeping alot of things from you, but I guess today is better than anyday. I'm from a time before this so called 'proper' universe. Pre-universe if you wanna call it or something, but it was pretty beautiful. Instead of your empty black space, we had a void that cycled of a brink pink color to a cardinal red color. It was decorated with rounded stars shaped like rings and pulsating blue to purple nebulas. Fruity, I might say, but a wonderful sight. You humans and all would consider the laws as pure magic, but to us it was simply life."

"Wow..." Filia said, painting a mental image of such a sight within her mind. "Samson, you're an alien aren't you?"

"I don't consider myself one. All of us were preserved into the nightmares of the beings that followed in the new universe. We were worshipped as gods, feared as beasts of unimaginable power. That's why I'm referred to as a demon usually, so I just stuck with that. Once we were aware of the oncoming end, or the Big Bang for you guys, we were forced to plan our escape. Most of us died, I got lucky. I reduced my form into a small parasite and escaped into a habital universe, hopped from planet to planet for a while until I eventually found Earth a buncha years later."

Patty had been listening in for a while, picking up a few interesting things from the conversation but decided not to say anything about it. Gazing down at her arms was an assortment of items she had retrieved from the pockets of the Doctor's coat. That being a worn out teddy bear, a toy doll, a sling shot, a comb, a snowglobe, a yo-yo, a Stevie Wonder record, and many things that seemed to be completely unnecessary and have no use but to pass the time. She gently placed the items to the floor and dug in one last time. Her fingers glided upon something thin and she pulled it out, discovering a normal close up photograph of two people, a beautiful redheaded woman and a goofy but still handsome looking man with short dirty blonde hair. On the bottom was signed _' Hello Doctor! - Amy and Rory '_

She only stared at the picture and stroked the edges and sides of the photo, it was still in good shape. Her lips slightly twitched as they formed a tiny smile, the little things can always have the biggest effects. She pocketed the photo on an outside pocket instead and dug inside the inner pocket once more, finally coming across something that actually felt like clay.

"Well look at it this way, dear. You have an ancient demon thing that you share a odd not-exactly parasitic bond, that's cool right?"

Filia folded her arms and gave the Doctor a low scowl; then rolled her eyes as her head mimicked the motion, "More like a crappy roommate that only sleeps and eats."

Samson fake coughed, "I'm right here, kid."

"Is that a problem?" She sassed back, her lips forming a smirk and her eyebrows shooting up. The Doctor chuckled and Samson only responded with a gripe.

"Doctor! I found the thing!" Patty expressed excitedly, waving a rectangular shaped wad of clay to him.

"Aha! Brilliant!" The Doctor shot up and rubbed his hands together. "Toss it over here!" Patty threw the clay at him and he caught it in an instant. "Been meaning to use this for quite some time now." He spoke as he ducked down and looked into the grate of the generator, "I had bought it at a local market place in the Silver Butterfly Nebula, with my granddaughter."

Filia and Patty shot eachother a equally bemused look when he uttered the last word. "_Granddaughter?_" They both questioned.

"I'll explain later. Apparently this thing," He flashed the wad of clay at the two girls before turning back, "Devours machinery! Once I toss it inside, it will eat the shield generator from the inside out! Though we would have to run _fast _as I discovered there is an auto self destruct sequence that is activated if the generator is was tampered with. So are you two ready?"

"Wait." Filia uneasily looked around as she took a few steps back, "What?!"

"Wait wait wait!" cried out Patty in disbelief, having unable to process the fast paced statement he had given them. The Doctor ignored their sputters of confusion and let out a manic laughter as he threw the clay wad inside the generator.

"Ah hell no, this crazy motherfu-" Samson was abruptly interrupted when the Doctor ran towards Filia and Patty, grabbing both of their hands and sprinting quickly down the hallway with them in tow.

"GERONIMOOO!"

**...**

Another battle was taking place in a different part of the tower, in a extended Ancient Greek-like hall, spanning with crystal white marble floor and snow white columns. This was a new addition to the Stark Tower, described as Tony's 'Cool Greek Party Place.' Tony himself felt a very uneasy sending the most violent of the gathered group there, but them being led by his best friend eased him just a bit.

As predicted, this hall turned out to be the most heavily defended, with heavily armed soldiers taking place of the usual grunts. The final shield generator, much larger than the previous two the others had taken out, sat exactly where the hall ended. It's dish pointed upwards, the last of its power being put at its maximum to make due for the lost of the other generators. The Mundus Slate soldiers were desperate to protect this one, knowing they cannot fail their leader or it will result in failure or death.

War Machine jetted down the hall, his auto-tracking shoulder minigun picking off any unlucky MS soldier that hadn't been shot by the steel soldier himself. Coming close to the generator, he was shot down by a sudden tank that rolled right through the walls and columns. War Machine crashed right into the ground floor and was ambushed by B.O.W.s, he rolled onto his back and held back the beasts with his vambrace rifles before activating his thrusters to retreat back.

"Is that a fucking tank?!" Lady exclaimed in disbelief, setting down her HK21 for a moment and ducking in cover behind a knocked over column.

Chuck had just took a second look at it and slumped back behind cover. "How the hell did they get that in here?" The two of them looked up to see War Machine fly right above them and land right beside them.

"No idea. These Mundus Slate fellas are really determined to defend that generator..." The steel soldier said as he discharging ammo clips from his vambrace rifles and allowed the auto reload in his suit to do its work.

Deadpool and Bulleta caught up with them, taking cover as well.

"Anyone have any bright ideas? Me and Wade are nearly out." Bulleta said, frowning as she tossed away another empty clip for her Uzi.

"If only I was a Mary Sue, then I'd have infinite ammo or some crap." said Deadpool, which was not even the least comprehendable by the rest.

"Shit, I'm out too." Chuck admitted after digging in his pockets for extra clips to his handgun but came empty handed.

War Machine glanced around at his soldiers and formulated a plan, "Okay... I'll distract the majority of them again. Try another hit and run on the generator, see if I can dodge those tanks this time. You guys try picking off any soldier and get as much gear as you can carry, alright?"

Everyone agreed to the terms with a collective nod and with that, War Machine flew up and then zoomed down the hall, attracting most of the attention of the soldiers and B.O.W.s.

"Incoming, atleast 6 soldiers." Chuck said, tossing away his emptied handgun. "Lady, cover us as we make a grab for any weapons. Everyone on my lead..."

"Go!" He exclaimed and hopped over the column, followed by Deadpool and Bulleta.

Lady immediately stood up from cover, plugging in the last clip of her MG and setting it down on the cover. "Gotcha covered!" She said and shot at a few approaching soldiers.

Chuck rushed to the nearest soldier and tackled him to the ground, entering a scuffle. Deadpool hopped over the two and brandished his dual katanas, deflecting shots by spinning them rapidly. "FOOTBAAAALL!" He roared and kicked a soldier in the groin, then quickly beheaded him, which had halted the soldier's screams.

"Shit! Run for it!" The commanding officer ordered his men, until Bulleta ran up to him and jabbed a blade to his neck. She turned his body around, using it as a meat shield against the grunts that shot at her. She grabbed the hollistered handgun from the officer's belt and shot at the grunts, dropping them all dead using only one clip.

Chuck stumbled up and brought down a haymaker to the soldier's face, breaking his gasmask lenses and knocking him out cold.

"They're coming in fast!" Lady called to the others, firing the last of her shots at said oncoming grunts.

Deadpool picked up two SCAR-H Mk 17 rifles in both hands, "Too bad they don't come as fast as my BUUUULLLLEEEEETSSS!" He manically howled as he fired both of the rifles at the soldiers who were torn apart by the bullets, curling up and tumbling down to the ground.

The other three stared at the merc with astonishment. He held up the smoking rifles and turned back at them. "... I think I peed myself a bit."

"Yeeaaah, the cool factor just died." Bulleta said, expressing her disappointment with a glower.

Chuck tilted his head and scratched the side his neck. "Too much info, buddy."

They had cleared out the soldiers in their current position, but this moment was to be short lived as much more units were heard running from not too far off.

War Machine landed right infront of them, this time in a more gracious manner. "Just took down one of the tanks, there's two more and my scanners showed the upcoming soldiers are infected with that virus." He turned back to his team, "There's no way we'll be able to get around these guys, we're gonna have to a do a full frontal assault."

"That's suicide, bud." Chuck reminded the steel soldier, "We aren't exactly well equipped, you are the only one that can go in there without dying."

"Still here!" Deadpool waved at the motocrosser happily.

"No, Wade. We can't risk you taking most of the shots for us..." Lady warned in a pensive manner this time, placing a hand on the merc's face.

"Well someone is gonna have to take care of them!" Deadpool protested.

"Oi! Don't be an idiot! We can't lose anyone else!" Bulleta spoke for Lady, though her manner of convincing wasn't always the best.

Chuck pulled back the bolt of the rifle he picked up, checking if the bullet was still in place. He looked up to see figures approaching them quickly, "Shit... alright, I got something. Who's the fastest?"

Bulleta raised her hand. Then Lady did as well.

"Can you two distract their line of fire? That way, me and Wade will shoot them down. We'll continue to do that and push our way through while Rhodes backs us up with air support."

"Got it." Lady agreed, as did the rest. "Take my weapon, it'll be useful to make sure those guys don't fully mutate." She removed herself from the strap that held her customized rocket launcher, Kalina Ann, and handed it to Chuck.

War Machine prepared to return to the skies as his suit automatically reloaded all of his weapons. Chuck crouched behind the destroyed remains of a statue base with Kalina Ann held in both arms. Deadpool took another rifle from the floor and aimed down its sights at the oncoming soldiers.

Lady took in a deep breath, crouching down opposite of Chuck's position. "Okay... ready, Kat?"

"Ready." Bulleta nodded, sitting right behind Lady.

"Now be careful you two." Deadpool suddenly added, momentarily readjusting his grip to the unfamiliar rifle. The two shared a smile with him and emptied out their thoughts to prepare for the run.

"GO!" Lady exclaimed, sprinting out of cover with Bulleta trailing her right before she split up from her to go a different direction. The Mundus Slate soldiers halted their own running and fired at the two demon huntresses, unable to keep up with them as they ran about in zig zags and added a slide, a roll or a duck to confuse them even further.

While they did this, Chuck rose up from cover, heaving Kalina Ann at the direction of the grunts and fired a single large rocket at them. It had actually collided with an unfortunate grunt, creating an explosion that tore apart the surrounding soldiers. Deadpool picked off any other goon with intense expertise, using nothing but headshots to kill them.

War Machine flew by, noticing that the soldiers began to mutate severely. "I got this one!" He exclaimed and clenched his fist while extending his arm downward, a six barrel grenade launcher appeared from his vambrace and shot down a hail of explosives upon the grunts.

"Don't let the blood get into you!" Bulleta warned to Lady as she took cover behind another destroyed statue base. The older demon huntress took the hint and managed to dodge a few flying limbs, she let out an honest short scream and ducked down behind a half column.

"Keep going!" ordered Chuck, bringing up the rocket launcher again and firing a second missle. He had to admit, the weapon itself was very heavy, he felt his own speed had decreased as he was outran by Deadpool. He had misjudged Lady, despite the woman looking atleast 20-22, she must be very capable of taking care of herself if she can lug the launcher around everywhere!

Deadpool hopped forward, noticing two mutated soldiers have merged and had become a absolute monstrosity. It appeared as one grunt on the bottom carrying the other on its back, but their torn apart guts were used crudely as some rope to tie them together. Their heads were split apart from the top to the bottom, but it acted much more like clamping jaws than a flabbing piece of meat.

"I blame that Silent Hill girl for this! Those monsters are following her around like a sad puppy!" He said to himself, firing shots at the mutant as it sprinted towards him. Despite being two grown men fused together, it had moved pretty fast. Once it went down, he reloaded with a flourish and proceeded to make quick work of the other Oss'erium soldiers.

War Machine bombarded the enemies below with a rain of heavy caliber bullets and explosives, "These things just don't die..." He said to himself, before turning his attention to the two tanks that aimed at him. "Shi-!" He jetted out of the way, then shot himself towards one of the tanks. The steel soldier stood right in the line of fire but then pushed the tank's cannon towards the other one, causing a friendly fire mishap. He then ripped off the final tank's cannon, then shot a grenade into the open window. "Damn, I'm good."

"Son of a bitch!" Bulleta cursed and slid forward, avoiding a crushing attack from a Gorilla Fleshback. "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"The real question is, what the _fuck_ is this thing!?" Lady asked aloud in a blunt manner. She was backing up from a another Oss'erium made creature, atleast 10 of soldiers fused together to form some sickening version of a massive centipede.

"Oh dear God, it's the Human Centipede! The nightmares!" screamed Deadpool at the sight of the beast, until Chuck stepped in with Kalina Ann and set its barrel down to the floor.

"Get down!" He shouted, pressing the secondary trigger. Lady rushed past Deadpool and Bulleta, bringing them down behind cover. A barrage of small rockets emerged from another port of the launcher, trailing right at the centipede beast and the Fleshback. Despite being tiny rockets, they still caused a proper explosion, completely tearing apart the creatures to bits. Only a wide spread red puddle and a few body parts, that still tried to move, remained.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna throw up now." Bulleta mumbled after accidentaly taking in the stench. She had smelled many bad things in her life, but this was just too much.

"I don't blame ya." agreed Lady, standing up and rebuttoning up her blazer. "Just be thankful I tackled you both behind something where that red shit couldn't get to us!"

"It's not the first time you saved me from a red mess..." Deadpool laughed and pinched Lady's cheek. "I still have nightmares of Trish PMSing."

"Come on we have to keep going! Rhodes just took out the tanks and there is another wave of the soldiers coming in!" Chuck said to his comrades in arms, heaving up Kalina Ann and nodding towards the direction where death awaited.

The four ran forward, to see War Machine standing his ground against B.O.W.s, soldiers and mutants alike. The shield generator was right in their sights, gleaming off in the distance. Lady scanned the area and found a mess of rubble that provided an elevated advantage. "I can take it out from there!" Lady said, pointing out the pile of rubble she found. She grabbed Kalina Ann from Chuck's arms and prepared another run-from-death manauver.

"We can't clear a path for you and help out Rhodes at the same time!" Chuck warned her, shaking her arm.

The demon huntress chuckled, then turned to the motocrosser with a sly smirk. "Did I ask for my path to be cleared?" She said and ran off to the rubble pile.

"Sassy." Chuck deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you think we're dating?" Deadpool laughed and ran off to help out War Machine. Quickly followed by Chuck and Bulleta, who picked up new weapons from the floor.

Lady was sprinting through another portion of the battlefield, hopping over dead bodies and ducking her head to avoid gunfire. A mutated soldier standing on all forms, acting as a corrupted spider with his jaws having been turned into proper fangs, jumped at Lady.

"Oh no you don't!" She said and swung Kalina Ann at it, the bayonett of the launcher slicing apart the mutant in an insant. She was sure to scrunch up her eyes and suck in her lips if blood had spilled on her, luckily it hadn't. She continued her run and fired a single missle at an squad of soldiers that were only a second late to put up their weapons against her. Another explosion riddled them about and sparked up shards of marble floor everywhere.

"Blowing things up never seemed to get boring." The demon huntress chuckled to herself and was only a few seconds away from her destination.

"Rhodes, hold your ground! We got you!" The B.S.A.A. agent exclaimed towards the steel soldier.

War Machine let out a loud battle cry, his gattling gun spinning round and round as it fired accurate shots at the beasts and soldiers. He stood his ground, despite being shot with dozens of bullets from soldiers circling him.

"Sounds like someone is having fun..." Bulleta mumbled flatly to herself, holding up her less than acceptable rifle compared to what War Machine was packing.

"Damn! I'm out!" Chuck cursed and sat behind cover again. He turned to Bulleta, as Deadpool was busy doing his best to assist War Machine. "Kat, spare me a clip?"

Instead she tossed him her own weapon, the motocrosser shooting her a bemused look before she held up an RPG-7. "I'm gonna fuck shit up." She said, raising her eyebrows and letting out a manic grin. Chuck only watched in odd amusement as the girl cackled as she fired a rocket at the enemy.

Lady climbed up the debris then crouched down, aiming her Kalina Ann directly at the shield generator. "Say night night!" She smirked and fired a missle from the main barrel of her launcher. The missle collided with the base of the generator, causing an explosion that completely destroyed it apart.

This was the final act, the force field was finally shut down.

_"It's down! Whoever is still out there, get back to the ball room now!"_ Tony said through Chuck, Deadpool and War Machine's transmitter.

War Machine flicked his wrist and a small silver sphere with a still red light appeared from his vambrace. He thumbed down a button and threw it at the remaining soldiers. "Let's move!" He ordered, turning around and floating up. He flew to Lady and grabbed her by the hand, then went over to Bulleta, Deadpool and Chuck to pick them up as well.

"This is strangely arousing." Deadpool spoke his mind as usual, he was hung around War Machine's back, with his arms wrapped around the Steel Soldier's neck.

Bulleta was held onto War Machine's left arm, shooting a glower at the merc. "What _isn't_ arousing to you?"

"I honestly don't know!"

"Hold on tight!" War Machine exclaimed, everyone did so and clutched their eyes shut as he shot through the hall, leaving behind the remaining beasts that roared after them. The sphere he had thrown had been blinking faster and faster, until it let out one final screeching note.

A booming eruption occured behind the heroes, destroying the last remains of their enemy in the area. The explosion caused War Machine to suddenly bumble in his flight and he, plus the others holding onto him for dear life, were sent screaming and crashing through the wooden double doors that had led them to this hall in the first place.

War Machine turned his body to lay right on his back and his faceplate lifted up, his face sweating from the entire rush. "... everyone alright?"

Deadpool and Lady were hugging eachother, both of them still screaming over and over again even after they had managed to escape death.

"... I think we should rest here for a bit." suggested Bulleta, flapping the front of her ruined shirt to cool herself down.

"Uuughh... agreed." Chuck groaned while laying face down and covered in dust and bits of wood.

**...**

Just a few moments earlier, while War Machine and his team were still in the process of breaking through the wall of soldiers that protected the final generator. The Doctor, Filia and Patty had ran into a rather awkward moment when making their way back to the ball room.

"Hands up!" A commanding officer of a small Mundus Slate squad, which was made up of 7 soldiers, shouted at the three. Said three promptly did so in fear, well atleast Patty and Filia did in fear while the Doctor smiled and obeyed.

"Our hands are up! See? No weapons!" The Doctor said nervously, even taking a step infront of Filia and Patty just for their safety. He glanced back at them and his nervous face, for a second, turned into a sly grin with a wink.

"Are they civvies sir? They don't look like any of those super powered freaks." A grunt asked his officer, his finger itching to pull the trigger on the three.

"Looks just about right... then again, looks are deceiving." The officer responded in a tone of no emotion.

"D-Doctor, what do we do?" Patty whispered to the Time Lord, she hadn't broken down into tears due to the intense fear of being held up by a squad of terrifying soldiers.

The Doctor turned back to her again and smiled. "Don't worry, I have a plan." They couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"Grab the guy." The officer said, noticing the small talk between the young man and the girl.

"Ah! Ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The Doctor abruptly warned them, digging in his back pocket then pulling out ... an MP3 player with a cookie taped onto it. The soldiers were a bit too far to even realize what he was holding, but they had stopped anyway. "Know what this is? Of course you don't. This is a grade A, government approved, aunt in law approved, Stark Tower self destruction device! Come any closer to me and my friends, I blow up this entire tower." He pulled out his phsycic paper and flashed it at the grunts, "John Smith, construction advisor for Stark Tower. Also explosive expert, do not toy with me."

Patty and Filia slowly turned their heads at eachother, both having an equally confused look.

"Sir, he's bluffing." A soldier said to his commanding officer, keeping his weapon trained on the Doctor. "Let me just shoot him."

"He's got the papers from the looks of it." said one of the soldiers who had stopped by the Doctor's warning.

"I said looks are deceiving, go up to him and check what that... thing he's holding for yourself." The officer ordered to his men.

The soldiers took another few steps forward, which the Doctor retaliated with extending his arm much more forward and waving the MP3 player/cookie around. "Oi! You lot! What did I just say? Another few steps I'll blow this tower to bits!"

With his second warning, which sounded far more serious than the last, most of the approaching soldiers were a bit more inclined to stop. "The hell are you guys doing?" One of the soldiers said to his comrades, "This guy is an idiot! Look at him!"

"The only idiots here is the lot that keeps stepping towards me!" The Doctor retorted, spinning the 'device' in his fingers. "One more move and I'll destroy us all. What will it be then, boys and girls? Everything safey wafey and soundy woundy? Or Stark Tower _BANG BANG_ and Mundus Slate _BOOOOOOM?_"

"He makes you look mature." Filia whispered to Patty.

"Quiet, unless you wanna be called a cow infront of all these people." Patty shot back, glaring at Filia for a moment.

"Sir," A soldier said to his officer, staring down at a scanner, "Records indicate there is no such thing as a _'Stark Tower self destruct'_ device."

"Alright you got me!" The Doctor admitted, removing the tape then took a bite from the cookie, which had earned him even more odd looks from Patty and Filia. "It's a Jammie Dodger!" He glanced at the MP3 player, turning it from side to side as he took another bite from the cookie. "And I believe this is an iPod nano..."

"Kill him." Ordered the officer without any thought.

The Doctor threw the MP3 player at the air and with a flourish, pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed at it. The MP3 player exploded into a spark, distracting the soldiers and momentarily blinding them. The Doctor held up his sonic and pointed it at the soldiers, their weapons were flung out of their hands with a tiny spark. " Let's go!" He said, grabbing Patty and Filia's hand.

As the three sprinted past the first 3 soldiers, there was the other 4 that needed to be past as well. Patty let out a horrific scream as she was suddenly grabbed by a soldier from her waist, she kicked about and tried to squirm away. "No no no! Let me go!"

"Patty!" The Doctor cried, himself and Filia turning around. "Don't you hurt her!"

Filia pushed past the Doctor, "Sorry Doc, but we can't waste time to negiotiate with psychopaths!" She ran towards the soldier that held Patty.

"Filia! Wait!" the alien cried out again, then spun on his heels to see a few soldiers approaching him with clubs and blades. "Oh... eh, hello gentlemen. Fancy a Jammie Dodger?" He said nervously, digging in his back pocket again.

"Let's go Samson!"

"HELL YEAH!"

Filia let out a terrifying battle cry as she jumped up and tackled the soldier that held Patty off of her. Patty was let go and she stumbled onto the floor, holding herself up with her arms. She turned around, expression full of astonishment as she watched Filia beat down the grunt. "S-She... _saved_ me?"

With her each of her jet black locks forming a sharp object, Filia held down the soldier by his neck and swung her other fist into his face, while Samson hacked the soldier apart by stabbing him in every possible area.

Patty was helped up by the Doctor, who held the sonic screwdriver pointed towards the soldiers. "Patty! Get behind me!" He ordered, adjusting his multi-functional tool and the green bulb flashed and changed into a red one at the same time it extended itself. He wiped the blood that escaped from his lips with his blue sleeve, creating a long and wide smudge of deep red.

"D-Doctor?! Are you hurt?!" stammered Patty, just having watched him wipe blood from his nose.

He let out a tiny, but assuring laugh. "Just a little club to face, nothing to worry about, dear!"

"T-They're coming!" Patty warned him, latching onto his arm in fear as she watched the soldiers approach them with blunt weapons. "You know how to fight right? You must've learned something in your travels?"

"I believe I have! Not sure! Maybe! I'll try it, but if any of them get past me, use this!" The Doctor handed Patty his screwdriver then adjusted his bowtie, facing the oncoming grunts. "Blimey, here we go again..." He showed his obvious disapproval, but in these situations it was absolutely necessary to defend himself and his friends.

"But how do I use this?!" Patty questioned, holding the screwdriver carefully and awkwardly as if she was holding an expensive vase.

"It works phsycic-ish! Just think of them being blasted away and it'll happen!" The Doctor explained, then pushed Patty further back as a soldier ran up to him.

The soldier swung a club at him and the Doctor stopped him by holding back his wrist. The soldier was surprised to see that such a skinny looking man turned out to be strong, possibly even stronger than him. The Doctor sent a karate chop to the grunt's neck, sending him dropping to the floor and knocked out cold.

"Oh! Sorry! Haven't done that in 400 years!" The Doctor gasped in surpise, then looked at the soldiers who stopped suddenly upon seeing one of their men simply drop.

"Atleast you can do something useful." Samson grumbled as Filia took her place next to the Doctor.

"Try being as old as me and still remembering your Akido lessons." The Doctor defended as he rolled his eyes.

Samson scoffed, "You're a _kid_ compared to _me._"

Filia held up her fists, entering a surprisingly professional fighting stance, one that resembled a judo stance. The Doctor glanced at her example, then held up his own fists in a much more awkward fighting stance that made him resemble a scared child rather than a threatening alien capable of karate.

"Kill them!" The officer ordered, the remaining men rushed Filia and the Doctor with loud battle cries.

The Doctor ducked to avoid a knife swipe, then threw a quick jab to the grunt's chest. He grabbed the soldier's arm and threw him over his back and towards another unfortunate soldier. He let out a hearty chuckle at the result, he almost felt 600 years younger when he had done this.

Filia hopped forward, with Samson assisting her jump had given her a boost into the air. She raised her leg up and brought it down on a soldier's collarbone, sending him to his knees. Once she landed, she spun on her heels as Samson transformed into a spinning buzz saw that sliced right through the soldier and one more behind him.

Only the officer remained, he scrambled for a weapon on the floor and aimed a handgun at them. Patty, by instinct, held up the sonic and aimed it at the officer, which knocked his weapon off and had actually sent him flying back from a powerful sonic blast. "I-I did it. I did it!" She said, absolutely fascinated that she provided some assistance.

"Good on ya, dear!" The Doctor cheered on Patty, giving her a tiny kiss on the top of her head.

"He doesn't look dead, though." Samson murmured, Filia wiped the sweat from her hairline and cracked her knuckles as she walked towards the officer.

"Oh shit." The officer gasped, reaching for his radio until Filia crushed it beneath her shoe.

"Where do you think you're going, bub?" Samson growled at the frightened officer that tried to scurry away but Filia kept him planted down with a single stomp to his chest.

Patty and the Doctor approached him as well, standing over him with an empty look and a scowl respectively.

"There is nowhere to run." The Doctor told the officer, "I've just recieved a message from Mr. Stark, your force field is down. The calvary has arrived. It ends here."

"Heh. Not yet. Madame Wesker still has the Sky Splitter ready for activation, the rest of us are ordered to defend that area with our lives. You fucking freaks aren't gonna continue walking this precious planet! Why don't you all just fucking die!"

The Doctor lightly pushed Filia's leg off the officer's chest, but then grasped the officer by his uniform collar and held him close to his face.

"Do not play games with me. Don't ever think you're capable of that. This planet, these people are under my protection and I will not sit idly as a mad woman and her army of pathetic filth hurt the people of this world! I will defend them all to my last breath and I stand by my word... if you think you are capable of dying for your cause, take one long look at me and recalculate your thoughts one more time."

He had brought silence upon the officer, who only stared at him through a still emotionless gasmask. The Doctor showed a dark smirk, knowing his words had gotten through.

"Take off your mask. I want to see the fear in your face." The Doctor said, still staring deeply into the officer.

The officer let out a tiny gasp, but did as ordered due to fear. The gasmask dropped, revealing a dark haired man in his mid-30's. The Doctor pulled out his dogtags and read over the name, the dark grin still plastered over his face. He fished for another radio through the man's pockets and turned it on for the entirety of the Mundus Slate forces to hear.

"Officer Edwards, know this. You, your fellow comrades, your precious _madame_ and the cause you think you lot are all fighting for... is _absolute_ filth. You disgust me. All of you do. Know this, your faith in her and her plan for a perfect world will never work. You are all flies dying for absolutely nothing. Remember the people who died here, remember the people who stood their ground and remember the people who stopped you. I hope you are listening in Alexis Wesker, because if you are certain to go through with this plan to destroy these worlds, these universes... I'd suggest you to run as fast as you can. Because we are coming. And we will stop you."

Patty and Filia glanced at eachother uneasily, the sight of an ancient being talking down to a such a frightened and insignificant being just because he could, was absolutely frightening. They felt the fear from the officer, his face and constant pants expressed it perfectly. Though, they didn't feel as bad as they should, this was the same man that ordered his men to kill the three of them. And this squad was part of an entire army bent on destroying everything precious in the universe. If anything, he deserved to be talked down upon.

"Doctor." Filia's hand rested on the Doctor's shoulder. "That's enough."

He gently shook her shoulder off and then dropped the officer back to the floor. He started to walk off, but he had suddenly stopped. He turned around to survey the damage done, the grunts Filia had killed and the grunts he had knocked out cold. His cold gaze met the eyes of Patty, she had such an honest stare of fear. And this stare was held at none other than the Doctor himself. His cold grin broke apart, into a blank look. He saw Filia, only giving him an equally blank look as well. Through her ruby eyes were only a slight hint of fright.

He had forgotten they were there. He had forgotten his morals. He had forgotten that he dropped the darkness a while go. Even just for a moment.

"... let's go." He simply said after a quiet moment, then strutted away.

The two girls remained in a moment of silence, before Patty suddenly speaking up. "T-thanks for sav-"

Filia turned to Patty, "Don't mention it. Just go with the Doctor, we might lose him again. I'll catch up..." She said. They both stared at eachother, but this time it wasn't much of glaring but more of an appreciation. Patty nodded and fast-walked out of the hallway, she didn't want to see anymore of what she had seen. Filia didn't blame her.

The raven haired girl looked down at the officer, still crumbling down in fear. She scowled at him, teeth clenching inside her mouth. It was disgusting, yet pitiful. She left behind the area, never looking back.

**...**

A S.H.I.E.L.D. rescue ship landed onto the balcony near the ball room. A group S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers barged into the ball room, alongside with B.S.A.A. soldiers as well, the latter had just recieved the call and went in to assist the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops. Civillians rejoiced as the soldiers escorted them all to the rescue ship. Medics went about, patching up any injuries they had found on the civillians.

By this time, mostly everyone had returned to the ball room. Tony Stark still remained doing his best to retrieve JARVIS back. Black Widow, Rorschach and Hawkeye had went off with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers to assist in the rescue missions. They had also dragged along Taskmaster to be returned to a ship for containment. The Doctor stood alone by the door, watching as everything was finally coming together. A medic offered to clean up his injuries for him, but he declined after a beat, saying he himself was a doctor and was capable of doing it himself.

Chuck and Lilith bursted from another room, having changed out of their party clothes into their proper B.S.A.A. gear. "Alright men, listen up!" The blonde motocrosser spoke up to groups of soldiers, all from S.H.I.E.L.D. or B.S.A.A. Lilith activated the holographic map of Stark Tower infront of the troops.

Chuck pulled out an adjustable pointer and placed it across several different locations, "I want men in these positions. Civillians are still out there and we cannot risk anymore casualties. Kill switch is on against Wesker's forces. Every rescue squad will be accompanied by atleast two medics, bring in atleast two smoke grenades to signal a rescue ship. Upon interrogation, Taskmaster told us that Wesker's 'doomsday' device will be located right on the top of the tower. Her remaining forces are all bulked up in a final defensive position at the highest floors. We're are gonna fight our way through."

"Sir, scanners show that every single one of Wesker's forces that are setting up the final defense line are carriers of the Oss'erium virus, backed up by B.O.W.s and heavy guns." A trooper said, "Do you expect us to fight through all of that, sir?"

"Not really." Tony spoke up, walking infront of the hologram, then glanced at Chuck and Lilith momentarily. "Am I interrupting? Good. Everything Alexis has done was just to distract us while she finished that doomsday device of hers. The whole hacking of JARVIS, the force field, all that. She used my armors against us to distract us too. Sure it seems crazy that we have to get through atleast a hundreds of guys to do this, but not to worry."

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked the billionare, she had noticed he wasn't focused on a laptop anymore.

His lips grew into a million-dollar grin, "Got JARVIS back."

"My sincerest apologies sir... and to everyone I may have harmed." The A.I. apologized.

Dante chuckled and waved it off. "It's cool. Barely got a scratch on me."

"Nothing was hurt except Tony's feelings." Spider-Man added and brushed his shoulders off.

Tony glared at the wallcrawler, then turned back. "Well JARVIS, how's the House Party Protocol?"

"70 suits ready for combat on their way, sir."

"Oh hell yeah! It's about to get all Iron Man 3 up in here!" Deadpool cheered, clapping loudly.

"There's your back up, fellas." Tony said to the still uneasy troops, "Now raise hell."

"Ralying the troops will need much more than that, Stark." Chuck said and then shut off the hologram, stepping infront of the troops. "Listen up, men. I know this seems like a suicide mission, I know not many of you will make this one out alive, despite Stark's armors and the super heroes on our side. But you all know that Mundus Slate is corrupt and Alexis Wesker is intent on destroying all of existance. She is backed by an 'army' that seemed more like a group of psychopaths with guns, they have harmed the hostages here in more ways than one. The soldiers working for Wesker have raped, murdered, tortured innocent people at any chance they got. We cannot let them get away with this. Know very well that we aren't fighting soldiers anymore, we aren't fighting humans to begin with. Wesker collected every sick minded shit she could find and gave them training, a virus and a gun, then ordered them to do what they please to their enemy. We are fighting monsters, men. And as we fight these monsters, not only are we fighting for this city; but the planet, the galaxy, the entire universe and every impossible thing out there! We make a stand right here for all of creation. If Wesker wants the sky to fall, then we'll make it fall. Right on her. Let her know that we are expendable but we will die for our planet. Let her know we aren't afraid of monsters... monsters are afraid of us."

Every single soldier in the ball room stood up and shouted all at the same time, "OORAH! OORAH! OORAH!"

"MOVE OUT!" Chuck commanded in an yell. All the soldiers made their way out of the ball room, spreading throughout the entire tower. But the main bulk of them were making their way to where Alexis and her army awaited.

Captain America was amongst the others clapping for Chuck's speech. His gear was delivered to him once the rescue had arrived. "You got the tone of a true leader on you, soldier." He said to Chuck, who gave him a salute in return.

"Cap, where's Beth?" Lilith asked him, tilting her head in curiousity.

"She's already in the safe zone with the rest of the rescued civillians, I told her I'll meet her back at home." He smiled while nodding.

Tony's Extremis armor formed around him and Iron Man replaced him in seconds. "Welcome back, Cap. Rorschach, Romanov and Clint took Taskmaster in custody and went off with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. ships. So what's the plan for the rest us?"

Captain America surveyed everyone around him; a plan processing in his mind quickly. "We're gonna go help out those men making their way to Wesker. They'll need all the help we can provide to push through."

"Got it." Chuck nodded, "Cap, Lilith and I will lead the forces against Wesker. Stark and Rhodes, there is still a air show out there, I want you two to take out the remaining Mundus Slate ships to provide a safe route for any remaining rescue ships still making their way out. Take Spider-Man and Morrigan with you."

"Crystal clear as water..." Iron Man saluted, then turned to War Machine. "That's what you military guys say, right?"

"Then helping us through the breakthrough would be Dante and his team." Captain America said, nodding towards said demon hunter. "If... they are alright with that."

"We'll do what we can, Cap." Dante gave the living legend a lazy salute, who only made a bemused look and quick nod in return.

"Heather," Chuck started, catching the attention of both Heather and Lilith. "Still think you can fight?"

"Eh, I'll try. Don't be surprised if I suddenly knock out from exhaustion." Heather said with a smile.

Lilith let out a quiet, "Hmph."

"Well what about the children?" Captain America asked everyone.

The girl with the demonic parasite for hair shot him a look, "Uh, I can take care of myself pretty well."

"It's a warzone out there ma'am." Captain America said carefully, giving her a worried look. "You sure?"

"As a human, protecting this planet is as much of a responsibility to me as it is to you. I'm _helping._" Filia said again, more sternly. Bulleta smirked at her sassiness.

"Tell 'em, kid!" Samson cheered his host on.

Heather gave a two second clap at that, "Totally following what she said." Even Patty had agreed to what her 'rival' said.

Captain America let out a far more confused look when Samson had appeared, "... well if you insist, ma'am..." Then waited a beat, staring at Samson in slight astonishment. "... and sir."

"Okay, are we ready? I still gotta buy milk and eggs for my aunt before I get home." Spider-Man said, folding his arms and looking at all the faces in the room.

"Ready." Iron Man confirmed, then turned towards War Machine. "Let's rock." He soared out of the window, with War Machine trailing behind him.

Morrigan wrapped her arms around Spider-Man's neck, "Hold on tight, dear." She smirked.

"Yeah, this is totally not awkward. Don't tell my girlfriend, please." Spider-Man mumbled as he was carried out by Morrigan, following the two armored men.

"Gear up." Chuck said, handing Captain America a handgun and assault rifle, then Heather a submachine gun and another handgun. "That goes for all of you too, there are weapon cases right over there." A certain three that actually needed weapons literally skipped to the cache of weapons like children chasing an ice cream truck.

"We'll take a head start, you all catch up when you can." Captain America said to the others. Once they recieved confirmation, Lilith teleported herself, Chuck, Heather and the captain to the front lines.

Lady, Bulleta and Deadpool fished out extra gear from a few military crates left by the soldiers. Lady had Kalina Ann on her back, two P90 submachine guns hollistered to her leg and her Desert Eagles customized and reloaded. A belt replenished with ammuniton went around her shorts for all of said weapons. Deadpool had reloaded his M16 rifle, dual MP5ks and M1911 handguns, though he pouted to himself when he realized he had lost one of his katanas in a previous struggle. Bulleta, wearing her blazer and hoodie once again, chuckled deeply to herself when she held up a tri-barreled futuristic-looking minigun that was battery powered and belt fed. It was properly nicknamed 'The Death Machine' by whomever created the weapon. She had her Uzis and handguns reloaded and hidden beneath her jacket.

The Doctor grimaced at all the weapons in the crates and carried by the rest, preferring to stick only to his sonic screwdriver. He knew he wouldn't want to enter the field of battle once more.

Dante walked up to Patty and held her hand up, "You'll need this. Protect yourself if you have to." He said, placing a simple handgun down on her palm.

"... b-but, I don't know how to use this."

"If we're lucky, you won't have to." Dante said, a slight frown replacing his usual smirk. "But if things go wrong, just point and click. I know that you that you vowed to never use a weapon in your life, but there are times we have to make a stand and protect the people we love. The only way we can do that is to fight back... Patty, you are a strong girl. And these are the times you have to be the strongest you'll ever be."

Patty was breathless for a moment, until taking in a deep breath as she grasped the handgun. She tested out the weight by moving it up and down, it was fairly heavy. "Okay..." She was still wearing the Doctor's coat and she tugged the handgun inside the inner pocket, silently hoping it didn't fall down too deep.

"Everyone ready?" Trish asked the group, holding up the Sword of Sparda on her shoulders. They all nodded or showed some other form of agreement.

"Alright! Let's get it on!" Dante shouted in joy, "Wade, teleport us there!"

"Okie dokie, artichokie." Deadpool said and pressed on his teleporter, which malfunctioned again and shocked his crotch. He screamed in a high pitched voice again and watched as his teleporter make a low fart noise and emit a bit of smoke.

"Aw. Poor pee-pee." whined Lady playfully.

"Great... we're taking the long way then." said Bulleta, not at all happy with taking stairs. "Remind me to fix that when we get home, Wade."

"You lot can go on ahead, I'll see if I can retrieve the TARDIS." The Doctor said as they entered the hallway outside the ball room, giving them a smile and as he walked backwards the opposite way. Patty and Filia were honestly surprised he could still move about despite he took more hits than them during their run in with the soldiers, he didn't look as weak as he looked. Everyone nodded and watched him disappear when he made a sharp turn to another hallway.

**...**

The Stark Tower was a war zone. Squads of S.H.I.E.L.D. and B.S.A.A. spread about the entire tower, rescuing the last hostages from the cruel hands of the Mundus Slate soldiers. A major bulk of the rescue was in the highest point of Stark Tower, encased in a battle against the defensive line from Wesker's forces. In the skies around the tower, ships of both sides fought relentlessly against eachother. Iron Man and his team were more focused on protecting the escaping rescue ships from any misfire, but thankfully most have already escaped.

Iron Man was blasted out of the sky by a stray rocket, but he recomposed himself and fired his own set of rockets at the helicopter that had shot him. "Rhodey, I can't speak to JARVIS through this suit. Ask him to download into my current suit."

"Got it." War Machine responded and aimed his gattling gun at another incoming squad of jets.

"Sir, House Party Protocol is less than 20 miles away." JARVIS said upon being downloaded into Iron Man's armor.

"Jeez. How far do I even live from my own tower?" Iron Man mumbled and fired another repulsor blast at a ship.

"First world problems." Spider-Man joked through a communicator, he was still on the building itself as there wasn't much swinging space for him.

Morrigan jetted around, destroying every single MS ship that she spotted with a school of rockets or a array of barbed tentacles. She seemed to be doing the most work compared to the armored men and the wallcrawler.

**...**

Inside where the main battle occured, in what resembled a very large circular stadium of sorts, Mundus Slate soldiers took up the elevated ground on the bleachers as the S.H.I.E.L.D./B.S.A.A. troops were forced to take what cover they could get under to avoid the shots. As it seemed, it was impossible to force their way upwards. This certain area they were in was just right below the highest room in the tower. Alexis Wesker stood with her arms folded in the highest point of the room, overseeing the battle.

"This is what they the best can send?" She sneered and unfolded her arms. "Bring the Sky Splitter to the top, I shall add the finishing touches there. Let more ships enter the skies outside of the tower, I don't want any distractions while I work." She ordered to her men. A Gorilla Fleshback heaved up the device and went carefully up a secured staircase that led to the final floor.

Captain America, Chuck, Heather and Lilith were down under cover with the rest of the B.S.A.A./S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers. "Damn! She's moving the device out of sight! We can't let her activate it!" Chuck cursed and fired a few shots, then returned back to cover in seconds. "And we can't even get passed any of these guys..."

"You guys don't mind if I totally regret coming here now?" Heather said with a sheepish smile. Chuck showed her a reassuring smile.

"She's such a tease." murmured Lilith, scowling at Alexis Wesker until she was out of sight. "Putting that device thing out in the open for us and stuff."

Captain America held up his shield over his head. "We'll need a plan soon. Where is Dante and his team? Isn't Deadpool able to teleport them up here in an instant?"

"I'm not sure. Wade's teleporter is known to malfunction alot." Lilith informed the bad news to the Captain.

**...**

"I think we're almost there." Trish said, trying to boost up everyone's confidence. "Just a few more-"

"But I wanna sit dooooown~!" whined Lady, shuffling her shoulders as the strap holding Kalina Ann had made gotten her a bit sore.

Dante and Trish made a low groan, this had been the seventh time Lady and/or Deadpool whined.

A mischevious grin grew under Deadpool's mask, "Are we there y-"

"Don't you even think about starting this!" Trish hissed at him as soon as the merc nearly finished the overused question, causing Filia and Dante to laugh at her sudden outburst.

"God, I don't blame them though. How many floors have we already passed?" Filia asked aloud, glancing around.

Bulleta heaved up the Death Machine to rest it on her shoulder, "More than 13 I'm guessing."

Patty tugged herself in her coat, "We haven't run into anyone lately either. Do you think everyone's gone already?"

"Eehhh. I wouldn't count on it." Dante stated his honest opinion, digging his hands in his coat pockets.

"Come on, guys!" Lady interuppted once more, "Can we just sit dow-"

"WADE!" Trish frustratedly exclaimed, "SHE'S _YOUR_ GIRLFRIEND! TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"Daaante! _Trash_ is having an emotion!" Deadpool whined to his comrade in a high pitched voice, even going as far to hide behind the half demon.

Trish pulled Deadpool to meet her irritated and evil glare. "I'm gonna have an emotion if you keep calling me _Trash!_"

"Verdammt, Wade, just go give Lady a piggyback ride or something, that way she wouldn't have to fucking walk and complain every 12 minutes!" Bulleta barked at the merc, possibly the most annoyed out of the entire group.

Dante too was growing frustrated, so after Trish released her grip on the merc, he gave Deadpool a light push towards Lady. "Come on, dude."

It was much quieter now, well as quiet as their group can get. Deadpool was giving Lady a piggyback ride, despite the added weight of another human and a large rocket launcher, Deadpool was doing quite well. "This is the best idea ever." He spoke aloud, squeezing the demon huntress' butt, causing her to let out a tiny squeak that was followed up by a giggle.

"Now don't make me snap your neck, babe." Lady teased him, resting the side of her head on his.

"Uhh... is this how flirting works?" Samson questioned, watching the two odd lovebirds with confusion.

Filia laughed, wanting to further confuse her parasite, "Sure Samson."

"Wait," Dante suddenly stopped in place, wrapping his fingers around the hilt of Rebellion. "I hear something." He turned back to his team, "Wade, Trish, Filia with me. Lady, keep Patty and Bulleta down."

Deadpool allowed Lady to touch down to the floor and he carefully stepped by Dante's side with his single katana. Trish followed right after him, gripping on the Sword of Sparda's hilt. Filia simply readied Samson for any threat that came across them. The four slowly approached another turn.

"Stay down, guys." ordered Lady as she pulled out her Desert Eagle and aimed it directly at the corner the other three were approaching. Bulleta set the Death Machine down for a moment and unholstered her Uzi from inside her blazer, she used her other hand to hold Patty's to give her a the sense of safety.

Dante jumped out of the corner with Rebellion pulled back and ready to strike, he ended up finding nothing out of the ordinary. "Tch. Lame." He concluded and eased his broadsword.

"Call them back." Trish said upon making sure the area was clear.

"Hey guy-" Deadpool's eyes shot towards a blinking light on the edge of the frames of the hallway that stood inbetween him. Dante, Trish, Filia and Deadpool were sent flinging back from an explosion, a trap was set up for them and they had been lured right into it.

"WADE!" Lady screamed, her dual colored eyes widened in surprise. The frame of the hallway had crumbled apart along with the part of the roof it was connected too. The rubble covered the hallway, seperating them from the others. "Wade! Filia! Dante! Trish! Can you hear me?!" Lady shouted each of their names repeatedly, putting her face near the tiny spaces inbetween the rubble as an attempt to see through them. She cursed and began to pull each broken stone away.

"Shit!" Bulleta gasped after her mind regained control of her body. She stepped next to her fellow demon huntress and helped her dig through the rubble. Patty joined in and had struggled a bit to push away a couple of tiny boulders.

They could hear their muffled calls through the debris, "Son of a..." Trish balled up her fists as she tried to regain herself.

Filia slowly opened her eyes, she had been the closest to the explosion but it seemed like someone had thrown themselves infront of her. She breathed slowly and raised her head in a unsteady way. By the mop of silver hair on her chest, she deduced that Dante was the one who had saved her.

"I think one of my butt cheeks is missing." Deadpool wondered, then felt on his backside. "Nevermind." He concluded and removed his mask, hacking up blood to the floor.

"Guys... guys... get up. I hear them coming." The blonde demoness called to her friends, grabbing one of her handguns, preparing for another fight.

**...**

Outside, the battle in the air seemed to have come to a sudden halt. The Iron Legion circled the entire tower and the battle around it. "There's my boys..." Iron Man grinned, touching down on a lone balcony with Spider-Man staring wide eyed at the legion.

"JARVIS. Send Red Snapper and friends on search and rescue. Igor and co to steady up destroyed supporting beams to the tower. And for the rest... target all Mundus Slate marked ships, soldiers and carriers of Oss'erium virus. Disable and dismantle with extreme prejudice."

"Yes sir." JARVIS said through every single armor, creating a booming tone that was heard practically in every inch of the sky. The Iron Legion shot off in many directions, a good group of them targetting the Mundus Slate ships and destroying them with ease.

"Y-you... have... an army?" Spider-Man stammered, lifting up a trembling hand at the Iron Legion as they tore apart through the enemy ships. "Dude, it's like a little kid's dream! Like if you got every single one of your toys together for a big imaginary fight!"

The Extremis armor disappeared from Tony as he took a few steps back. "It's a good hobby." He said simply. "JARVIS, get me Heart Breaker. I can't use Extremis for too long, you know how that ended up."

Said armor, the Mark XVIII Heart Breaker armor landed right aside Tony, causing Spider-Man to slightly jolt in place at the sudden appearance. The armor opened up and Tony stepped inside it, in seconds Iron Man stood in his place once more.

Morrigan and War Machine landed on the same balcony with them, taking a slight break as the Iron Legion made quick work of the enemy. "The tide is finally turning. Tony, we can win this!" said War Machine, as he looked upon the battle.

"Will I get an award for all I have done?" Iron Man responded smugly.

**...**

Back inside where the soldiers of both sides clashed, another beam of hope arrived for the heroes. Several Iron Men armors bursted through the walls, quickly going into an attack pattern as they blasted through the Mundus Slate forces.

Captain America raised his shield high, "Let's move!" He ordered and hopped over the cover. Chuck, Lilith and Heather followed right after him and the troopers behind them let out loud war cries. The battle had begun.

**...**

"Oh shit." Bulleta whispered, seeing a squad of Mundus Slate soldiers show up right at the hallway turn they were at before. Patty flinched back when she saw the soldiers brandish their weapons at them.

"GET DOWN!" Lady cried, not thinking and only acted first, as she unstrapped Kalina Ann. She tackled down Patty and Katrina to the floor, barely avoiding the gunfire. The elder demon huntress got up and fired her handgun at the soldiers, taking a few down, until a bullet suddenly barely grazed her left arm. She had grunted and nearly dropped her weapon, she nearly fell and but had caught herself mid-fall.

Bulleta picked up Patty and helped her move her into a cover behind a column. "Stay here!" She said to her princess, then shot her Uzi towards the soldiers to cover Lady. "Get up! Come on!" The younger demon huntress said to her elder, helping her up back to her feet.

"They'll pay for that..." Lady said through clenched teeth and aimed her Desert Eagle forward and emptied out the clip on a few more soldiers.

Just their luck, a single soldier in riot gear armor appeared rushing towards the two demon huntress'. The armored soldier wasn't harmed at all by Lady or Bulleta's current weapons, as evidenced by his continued rush.

"Damn!" Lady cursed with her eyes sharping into a glare. She turned her gaze to Kalina Ann and tried to make a grab for it, but she was struck away by the armored grunt.

Bulleta mentally cursed upon seeing her friend strike the wall and collapse onto the floor. "MARY!" She attempted to make her way to the Death Machine but was grabbed by the armored grunt and threw towards the opposite wall as he had done for Lady.

Patty could only watch in horror, seeing such strong girls like Lady and Bulleta taken care of in such a fast manner, only because they hadn't been prepared. She held her hands over her mouth, trying her best not to scream. She was now truly frightened, the Doctor nor Filia were here to protect her like last time.

When she saw Lady get ganged up by two grunts beating her down with clubs, it broke her. But when she saw Bulleta get thrown about the floor by the armored soldier, then stomped on by another soldier, it angered her.

She dug inside the Doctor's coat, fishing out the handgun Dante had given her. Her sapphire eyes stared at the weapon deeply, the silver coat of it reflected her image.

_"... if things go wrong, just point and click. I know that you that you vowed to never use a weapon in your life, but there are times we have to make a stand and protect the people we love. The only way we can do that is to fight back... Patty, you are a strong girl. And these are the times you have to be the strongest you'll ever be."_

"Had enough? You fucking shot my buddy right in the head, you fucking tramp!" The Mundus Slate soldier screamed through his gasmask, stomping Lady's chest and kicking her ribs.

"STOP!" Patty exclaimed, catching the attention of all six soldiers that remained in the short fire fight. She held up the handgun, ableit sloppily but she tried her absolute best to keep it steady. "L-Leave them alone..."

The commanding officer turned to the random little girl aiming a gun at them, "Or what?" He sneered, bringing his boot down on Bulleta's stomach. He smirked when he saw the girl hack out her own blood.

"I said leave them alone!" Patty cried out again, taking one step forward and readjusting her position. "Or I... I-I'll shoot!"

"She won't do it, sir." A soldier said to his officer while shaking his head in disappointment.

"You're right." The officer nodded, "Someone hold her down."

She knew they will actually hurt her this time, she couldn't let them get to her. "S-Stay back!" She warned them, but instead she was the one taking a step back.

Two soldiers approached her, one cracking his knuckles and one hitting his billy club against his palm. "Come here, little girl. We won't hurtcha."

"I s-said..." Patty recomposed herself for a moment, a glare overtaking her frightened look. "STAY BACK!" She screamed, shutting her eyes tightly as she shot the handgun a good number of times. One of the soldiers approaching her was hit right in his right left, left arm and neck, then went straight to the floor shouting in pain.

The grunt watched as his comrade fall, "You little bitch!" He screamed and rushed towards Patty, who's moment of braveness soon disappeared when she saw a large man running towards her.

"NO!" Bulleta screamed in a strained voice, struggling to get the grunts off of her, "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN FUCKING GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

When she heard Patty scream, Bulleta felt her heart stop, her body filling up with nothing but the pure heat of hatred and the thirst for revenge. She watched her girlfriend get pinned down by a grunt, she watched her shout and try to fight back but to no avail. "DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. DARE!"

"Heh. Watch me." The soldier said, pulling out his club and swinging it at Patty's sides. "Yo Klain! Help me out with this one, will ya?" He called out to another comrade that had just finished beating down Lady.

"No no no no no..." Patty pleaded weakly when the beating had momentarily stopped. She tried struggling to the best of her abilities, but the grunt had all of his strength on her. Another soldier approached her and she tried to kick him away but he planted down her legs with his hand.

"I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL FUCKING SUFFER, I PUT THAT ON MY LIFE!" Bulleta shouted threats and profanaties at the soldiers, who only watched the thrashing girls in amusement.

"Now the more you struggle the more it'll hurt." The soldier warned to Patty, who had done nothing but try and force her way out of the men's grip.

"Let her tire herself out, it'll be easier that way." The second grunt said.

The other grunt chuckled, which brought a cold shiver across Patty's body. "I ain't a patient man." He struck the club down on Patty's nose, causing a stream of blood to rush out of a single nostril. Patty begged them to release her, but they only ignored her. She let out a screech with all of her might when she felt one of the grunts began to push up her dress.

Bulleta couldn't bear to watch it anymore, she gripped on the officer's leg and pulled it towards her mouth and bit as hard as she could on his thigh. The officer screamed in agony, releasing his boot from Bulleta. Once he let her go, she picked up Lady's Desert Eagle and her own Uzi, shooting the two soldiers that held Patty down in the shoulder, then quickly spraying her Uzi at the remaining soldiers.

When Patty felt the weight be pushed off her, she used the last bit of her energy to scurry away towards Lady. She hugged the out cold demon huntress as a form of protection then looked at Bulleta, "Katrina! Behind you!"

"Oh no you fucking don't!" She said, noticing the armored grunt as the final soldier. She slid under his legs, then hopped up behind his back. She removed the man's helmet and dug a blade into his eye socket, then finished him off with a final shot with the Desert Eagle.

She knew she wasn't finished yet, it had seemed like she was blindly shooting but she carefully calculated each shot. She dropped her firearms, only grasping a knife in her hand. Patty only watched as Bulleta fast walk towards the soldier that had held her down.

"You. Fucking. _PIG!_" Bulleta screamed as she stabbed the knife down at the soldier's palm, where the blade pierced right through and into the carpet. She took the knife that was on his uniform and stabbed it through his other palm as well, effectively pinning him to the carpeted floor.

She rose up to her feet, pulling out a cigar and lighting it up. She took placed the cigar at her lips and blew out a puff of smoke. Scowling down at the still alive soldier, "Death is much too quick for you. I kept my word. I'm going to make you suffer."

"... K-Katrina?" said Patty, in a tiny voice. She was cradling Lady and carefully watching Bulleta in fear.

Bulleta pressed her foot down on the soldier's chest, then removed his gasmask from his face. She didn't even register what he looked like, she just jabbed the lit end of her cigar into his eye. Her manic grin grew when she heard the man scream and beg for his life, she drove the cigar even deeper and twisted it around. She pulled out the cigar, then did the same to the other eye.

"Now tell me, what's the next best flammable thing you fuckers got on you?" She asked, shuffling through his belt and had found a small canister of gasoline. "Oh right, gas obviously. You guys burn up the bodies after you have killed them right?" She placed the back end of the cigar on her lips and tilted her head at something interesting. "Hm." She picked up a capsule filled with a glowing green liquid inside it. "Intresting. I don't know what this is, but you probably do, eh?" She laughed as she waved the capsule at the man.

"No! please, whatever you're thinking of doin-"

"Oi! Shut the fuck up, I know what I'm doing." She opened up the capsule and raised her eyebrows, "Heh. Not really." She let out a cackle as she poured the capsule right above the man's crotch.

Patty trembled as she watched the green fluid burn through where it had landed. The man screamed and screamed as the acid slowly ate through his lower levels.

"How does that feel?! Think you can try that shit you nearly did without that!?" Bulleta shouted down at the soldier, "You are _nothing!_ Do you fucking hear me?! You are the fucking _dirt_ I step on! You are the lowest form of _waste_ there is!" She bellowed as she emptied out the gasoline canister over his body.

When she heard the man actually crying, her manic grin grew wider into a full on psychopathic smile. She was much more satisfied with herself that she broke this man. "Burn in hell." She said, tossing her lit cigar down at the man, setting him completely ablaze in every inch of his body, his screams of agony become louder and louder as his life chipped away moment by moment. Bulleta stared at the sight for a full minute, enjoying every second of it. Finally she dusted off her hands and walked to where Patty and Lady were.

"Patty... are you okay?" Bulleta said to her, gently caressing Patty's face when she crouched down to her level. Patty couldn't even speak, not after what she had witnessed. Bulleta noticed the spreading blood stain on Lady's shoulder, then removed her own outer clothings. She tore off both sleeves from her jacket and glanced at Patty for a moment, "Unbutton her blazer a bit."

"O-Okay..." She did what she was told and unbuttoned the stained white blazer. Patty carefully pushed down each side of the sleeves, revealing the injuries Lady had acquired and of course a rather expensive looking bra that covered her breasts. Patty blinked repeatedly to cover up that she had glanced at them a few times.

Bulleta examined the graze and folded her torn sleeves into a square, "Just a flesh wound. She's gotten worse. It's just those fuckers probably hit her on the temple or something to knock her out." She explained while placing down the make-shift bandage on Lady's graze to stop the blood from flowing. "Just hold that there and she'll be okay."

Patty nodded once and pressed down the clothing to halt the blood. She kept glancing at the man right in the middle of the hallway burning alive.

As Bulleta put herself back into her ruined clothes, she had noticed Patty uneasily shooting glances at the man she sent a one-way ticket to hell. "Ignore him. He got what he deserves."

The way Bulleta had said it, the way she looked so satisfied with herself, it frightened Patty more than ever. "... b-but..."

"Patty..." She said, gently picking up Patty's hand and holding it tightly. "... he deserves it. A sick and twisted person only deserves an equally sick and twisted end."

"... and does that make you better than him?" Patty said, not wanting to meet Bulleta's sharp cold eyes. "I m-mean, I don't know. I'm kind of glad you k-killed him, but it wasn't necessary to completely ruin him... he was crying, Katrina. Who knows if he has a family he wanted to return to..."

"Heh. If he does, I'll send them the body. Hell, maybe I'll kill them too." Bulleta sneered, which caused Patty to immmediately let go of her hand and bring it back to hold Lady's body still.

"K-Katrina!" Patty said sharply, "I-is this what you do when you are out with Wade and Dante? I know you three... k-kill things but I didn't know it would ever go that far."

"Patty..."

"No! I heard enough!" shouted Patty in a bitter manner, shooting Bulleta a tearful glare. "Katrina, I can't handle this... I-I nearly died twice today! I was lucky enough to have the Doctor and Filia save me the first time without as much of a scratch on me, but I barely made it out this time when you came to my aid!"

The shock was obvious in her stammering voice and her facial aspect. Everything her loved one said had caused more pain to her than the cuts and bruises she received. "Wha-... what do you mean you can't handle this?"

This time, Patty was able to collect herself and stare straight at Bulleta. "What I'm saying is... I don't think this will work out."

Many possibilities came from that single last group of words, but one seemed to rise higher than the rest. She couldn't bring herself to ask, as she suspected what the answer will be. But she had always doubted herself, giving in to the possibility that it may have meant something else. Her heart pounded at her chest, she summoned up the last bits of her strength to resist the urge to break down.

"We can't be together..." Patty spoke in a tiny, breaking voice. "... unless you stop this. Stop all of this."

"You're bringing this up again? You know I can't quit!"

"You need to!" yelled Patty, rejecting Bulleta's defense on her work. "Don't you see what it's doing to you!? Katrina, you are barely 16 and you murder for a living! Who knows what's that doing to your mind!"

She knew those were true, but she had gotten so used to it that it felt like second nature. She never realized how different it sounded when coming from another person's context.

"Katrina... i-is this what you want for the rest of your life?" questioned Patty in a shaken whisper.

The question had struck her hard, she never even thought of what she wanted to do in the future. Life seems to fly by so fast you just happen to stick to the things you normally do. Bulleta wanted to cry but she couldn't, it seemed that Patty did all the crying for her.

After not recieving a response, Patty spoke once more. "It'll be better for the both of us if you stop this. W-We can live a normal life... together."

Bulleta blinked, a normal life. That had also never occurred to her. Her whole life was based around anger, loneliness and death; but now, here she was, being offered a chance for a normal life. It hit her like a brick wall, this time she decided to speak up once more. "... I-"

The crashing noise was heard not to far from them, resulting in Bulleta to grab the nearest weapon she could find and step infront of Patty and Lady. Another rush of adrenaline surged through them as the debris that seperated them and the others was torn apart by strange mechanical noises.

Just as Bulleta was ready to order Patty to take Lady and herself to a safer location, a pair of robotic jackhammer like arms pulverized right through the debris, causing it all to shatter and fall forward. A concrete gray colored Iron Man armor, with enchanced jackhammers for arms stepped through the mess and turned towards a wide eyed Bulleta and Patty. JARVIS' soothing voice emitted from the armor, "May I be of assistance?"

Patty nearly fainted at the sight, but was more than relieved to see that their rescue came through. Bulleta threw down the rifle she picked up, still staring at the Iron Man armor. She smiled when she saw Filia step out of the mess right behind the armor, followed by Dante, Trish and Deadpool.

"Mary?" Deadpool said, catching the sight of her in Patty's arms. He removed his mask and rushed towards her.

"She'll be alright, Wade." Patty assured him with a small smile, allowing the merc to hold onto Lady's body.

"They... didn't do anything to her right?"

Patty shook her head solemnly, "Only beat her down... it's still terrible, I'm sorry."

"My Mary... she's the toughest girl I know. Well don't tell Katrina that, because she might get jealous... but anyway!" Wade decided to not continue to ramble on, something rare of him to do. Noticing the bruises and cuts on Lady's chest and face, he was a bit inclined to believe Patty, but she was the most honest person he knew. "Gimme a sec." He said, then planted his face inbetween Lady's breats and made a loud farting noise.

Lady awoke instantly, screaming a bit and at the same time she slapped a laughing Wade across the face. Patty could only watch in odd amusement and confusion at what she just witnessed. "Never do that to me when I don't ask!" She cried, actually getting up to her to feet and hitting Wade in the arm and chest.

"It's the only way to wake you up, sweetie!" He laughed, then recieved a kick to his groin. "YAAAAGHH! MY GENTLEMENS!"

"G-Gentlemens?" Patty repeated, tilting her head in further bewilderment.

Trish gaped at the scene, then turned to Dante and Bulleta; The two just shrugged unsurely. "Hey, if it works, it works." said Dante and folded his arms.

Filia looked past the hilarity that Lady and Wade caused, right at the few strewn bodies of soldiers that covered the hallway. It had reminded her of the scuffle she and the Doctor had to go through when they met up with a squad of Wesker's soldiers. She carefully stepped up to Bulleta, in an awkward manner she spoke to her. "... Katrina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Filia." Bulleta said, turning towards Filia and smiling.

Filia broke into a smile as well, especially when she heard Bulleta say her name and meet her eyes. Her smile was one of honest happiness and a slight hint of grief. "Then I'm glad you are..."

"Mr. Sparda," The heavy construction Iron Man armor, nicknamed Striker, said towards Dante. "The battle awaits. Shall I provide you and your allies with a lift there?"

"Hell yeah, dude. I've always wanted to be in one of those armors."

"Mr. Stark has asked that we literally, quite carry you all there." JARVIS corrected.

Dante's smile died down into a frown. "... so we aren't wearing the armors?"

"No sir."

"Damn." Dante sucked in his bottom lip and balled up his fist, shaking it once at the air. Another armor shot down through the ceiling; a much bulkier red, gold and silver armor with long telescopic arms with claws in the end. This armor, nicknamed Red Snapper, approached the team.

"Grab on." JARVIS said through the Red Snapper, stretching out its telescopic arms.

Trish lowered her head a bit and glared at the Red Snapper, "This is your best idea?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is the best, mum." Both armors said together.

Dante glanced at Trish and gave her a mocking look and a chuckle, "Hey, if you wanna walk the stairs. Be our guest, this could be a fun." He was the first to walk up to the Red Snapper and grip on the left arm.

After retrieving her weapons and fixing her blazer, Lady was seen dragging Wade towards the Red Snapper and then taking her place on the right side of it. She kicked her merc in the side to signal him to hold onto the suit's arm as well.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Filia said to Bulleta, smiling at her as she grabbed her hand and led her to the Red Snapper.

Bulleta had a cracking smile, unsure whether she liked holding Filia's hand once again or not. She knew one thing, she didn't want to look back at Patty from fear of her expression, nor let go of Filia's hand. On the way there, she swiped up her weapons and the Death Machine back.

"Come on Patty." Trish said, swinging her arm around the younger girl and leading her towards the armor. She had noticing what Filia and Bulleta had done and was keen to make sure no more bad blood happened inbetween them.

The Red Snapper armor was capable of holding all of them and surprisingly there was many spots that was perfect for holding tight. JARVIS didn't even warn them, he controlled the armor to fly through the hole it had just created, with the Striker armor following right behind. As they made their way outside of the tower itself, the team watched as many more armors, alongside the S.H.I.E.L.D./B.S.A.A. ships were flying about and fighting the last ships Mundus Slate had. The armor that carried them all flew upwards towards the top floor.

Patty couldn't help but scream and shut her eyes tight when explosions erupted at every angle. Even Wade was screaming in a more high pitched voice, but like always no one was able to tell whether he was joking or not. The Striker armor was joined by another, much simpler and lankier Iron Man armor; and they flew in a perimeter around the Red Snapper to protect the team.

Another enemy helicopter appeared on their front and shot a grouping of missles right at the Red Snapper and the team. The Striker and the other armor charged at the missles and took in the blast for themselves, causing the Striker armor to be knocked out of its flight pattern and the other armor being destroyed. Despite the efforts, a single missle was still approaching them. The Red Snapper armor discharged its telescopic arms, along with its passengers holding onto it. Most of them screamed for dear life, watching the Red Snapper took the final missle and was caught in the blast.

Just before the team lost hope, Morrigan appeared out of the blue with Spider-Man holding onto her ankle. The wallcrawler shot multiple web lines that grabbed one of the late Red Snapper arm that held Dante, Trish and Patty.

Iron Man dived in and managed to catch the second arm that held Filia, Bulleta, Wade and Lady. "Gotcha! that could have been a mess." The Iron Avenger said, smiling sheepishly at the four's horrified/relieved expressions underneath his faceplate.

"Come on, Tony! Keep it moving!" War Machine ordered after taking down the helicopter that had destroyed the Red Snapper and the other two armors.

Morrigan, who turned her wings into booster jets, shot upwards and was followed by Iron Man and War Machine.

"YAHOO!" Dante cried out, spinning out Artemis and taking a few shots at a couple of enemy gunships and helicopters to ensure a safer passage. "Hell yeah! Love me some fireworks!"

"We're almost there!" Spider-Man exclaimed to Dante, Trish and Patty. He began tightening his grip on his weblines that connected to the suit arm and glanced up at Morrigan, who was in focus on her flying.

They were nearing the rooftop, where the shining moon seemed to brighten their line of sight a bit. Something caught Morrigan's eye, a grouping of enemy soldiers appeared from the rooftop with their weapons trained down at them. Alexis Wesker was amongst them, gripping a single grenade as she bit off the pin.

The succubus halted her flight abruptly, ready to form her wings into a protective shield. Spider-Man sensed the oncoming threat as well and swung his web line, sending Dante, Trish and Patty off the arm and towards the building.

In the heat of the moment, Dante and Trish made a protective barrier around Patty with their own bodies as they crashed right through the window and back into the building.

Alexis ordered her men to upon fire as she threw down the explosive at Spider-Man and Morrigan. The wallcrawler gripped the succubus' ankle and threw her out of the way, then proceeded to dodge the gunfire as he was slowly was brought down by gravity. The explosive was nearing him and he shot a web strand at it, intent on throwing it back at Alexis. Spider-Man spun the grenade and tossed it back, but it had suddenly exploded much more closer to him than he had time for his Spider-Sense to warn him about. Morrigan, who was just prying herself off the window that Spider-Man threw her at, gasped in horror upon the visual of the same wallcrawling hero sent spiraling down from the explosion. His costume was ripped apart and his body going limp as he fell down faster and faster.

"PETER!" Bulleta, Filia and Morrigan seemed to have yelled in union. Iron Man, Lady and Wade only watched in horror upon seeing Spider-Man taken out in such a horrifying way. War Machine watched as the succubus shoot down to chase after the falling wallcrawler, he balled up his fists and gritted his teeth, then turned back to Alexis and her men then charged at them with his own guns firing back. As he watched Morrigan fly off and War Machine charge head on at Alexis, Iron Man could only grimace at the entire scene and went to where Spider-Man had thrown Trish, Dante and Patty.

The team all reunited with eachother, as Iron Man glanced back to see his fellow armored hero was blasted away by an unknown force. "RHODEY!" He yelled and flew out of the building again, then shot downwards to catch up with his best friend.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Bulleta mumbled repeatedly as she rushed to the shattered window. She peered down at the chaos in the skies, trying to pick out where Morrigan and Spider-Man where. Filia was quick to join her, equally anxious as she searched for them as well.

"Do you see Peter anywhere?!" asked Filia, gripping on the cold steel railings as her ruby eyes darted about. It was difficult to see in the night sky, as the only light was the explosions from ships and the armors.

"I-I don't know! Morrigan was going down to save him, but I can't find either of them!" Bulleta admitted, she dug within her blazer's pocket and pulling out a pair of thick rimmed glasses. She placed them on her face and flipped a tiny switch on the side of the glasses, activating a night vision mode, causing the lenses to flash bright green for a beat until settling down for a deep grass green. Through her multi-purpose goggles disguised as mere glasses, she saw the faint figure of War Machine regaining his flight pattern after Iron Man and a few of the armors helped him. She was thankful Rhodey and Tony were alright, but there was no sign of Morrigan or Peter anywhere...

Through the ink black sky, only brightened for a mere second or two by eruptions from destroyed aircraft or an Iron Man armor, something had stuck out like a sore thumb. Just for a single moment, there appeared a blue box on its side, casually floating upwards with its double doors wide open.

**...**

Morrigan Aensland sat with her legs crossed, on her lap laid a bloodied and battered Spider-Man. She tenderly removed his mask and held it up just for a bit, the reflective golden lenses were shattered and the mask itself was covered in tears and scorch marks. She placed down the mask near her, then went to examine Peter's injuries. His face was cut up and bruised all around, with the scorches from his mask had gotten through and stained half of his forehead and a bit of his cheeks with a smokey grey color. "Oh, child. Why must you be so brave..." She whispered, caressing Peter's cheek and chin.

Despite Morrigan's super-sonic speed, the sky was a warzone and Peter could have hit with anything at any second. In a sudden strike of luck, Morrigan caught the sight of a floating blue box and an old friend reaching out at the both of them.

The Doctor had pulled in both Morrigan and Spider-Man, then immediately closed the doubled doors. He sprinted right past his two recently rescued allies and skipped over the stairs. He made a mad dash around the main console, flipping switches and pressing buttons with fast fingers.

"My dear Doctor, must you not attend to the child first?" said Morrigan, lifting up Peter's body with complete ease. She stared at the Doctor; she had known this was the same man, the face was drastically different but the smell was all the same. The TARDIS shook violently and she nearly lost her balance if it wasn't for her wings spreading out into a crowd of bats that caught her.

"I have to land her in a safe area first! Otherwise we would be blasted out of the sky!" responded the Doctor, struggling to pull a switch down. After pulling down the switch, the TARDIS has halted its shaking for a bit. "Just put up the shields... they won't last long as I have used most of the power to get into this merged universe in the first place..." He said as he pulled the rotating screen towards him, staring deeply at the readings.

Morrigan carried Peter up the steps and glanced at the screen for a moment, getting a momentary glimpse of a completely alien language. She finally set Peter down on a tan leather seat near the console itself.

The TARDIS suddenly resumed thrashing about, causing Morrigan to drop her knees and hold Peter steady. The Doctor's hands gripped on two silver levers, struggling to pull it back and at the same time steady himself. "HAANG OONNN!" He cried as sparks bursted from the walls of his ship and the console itself.

**...**

The TARDIS had crash landed in the room where the team had been brought into. Dante stared at the blue box and cringed slightly at the memory of his beloved car being crushed under it. The doubled doors opened up, with Morrigan rushing out of the TARDIS with Peter in her arms. The Doctor was following her with a white duffle bag.

"My God! Peter!" cried Filia, rushing away from the balcony and to Morrigan, who was setting down Peter on the marble floor. Bulleta was relieved that Peter was alive, but she was still in distraught on his condition.

"Aw no..." Wade whispered and crouched down to the battered hero. "Always putting himself before others..."

Morrigan carefully caressed Peter's hair, her eyes full of regret. "Such a valiant child. I should have acted much quicker otherwise he wouldn't have been hurt."

"It doesn't matter, because you wouldn't have been in any better condition. Now please everyone, step back." The Doctor ordered as he set down the duffle bag near Peter and crouched down. "If it wasn't for his super-human durability, he would be dead. I have to remove the bits of shrapnel from his body and ease the burns." He explained to the others after a scan from the sonic screwdriver.

Iron Man and War Machine landed on the balcony and made their way to the group. "Damn..." said Tony as his faceplate lifted up.

"We cannot stay here. The battle is far from over." said Morrigan, standing up and folding her arms.

Dante nodded, "She's right, Lilith and Chuck still need our help up there."

"My dear Doctor," The emerald haired succubus spoke to the ancient alien. "Can we entrust you in taking care of our Peter?"

His withered eyes met her golden eyes, his lips curling into a grin. "Trust me. I'm the Doctor."

"We are thankful then." She replied, her seductive grin slightly putting off the Doctor for a moment. He resumed back to his work as he unzipped the duffle bag.

"Plan, people. What's the plan?" asked Rhodey, glancing around at the faces.

"We were going up top to help Cap and the others." Dante said, pointing his finger at the ceiling.

"Then me, Rhodey and Morrigan will try to take out the heavy forces all defending Alexis at the roof. We all meet up there and corner her then end this before she activates that doomsday device of hers. Got it?" Tony continued, looking at everyone who nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here." Filia said, she had not taken her eyes off Peter at any moment.

Patty sat and folded her legs, taking her place near Peter as well. "Me too. We'll help the Doctor." The Time Lord looked at both of his companion's faces with delight and nodded in thanks.

"Then that's that." Tony said, his faceplate resuming its place. "We'll call you when we need you, Doc."

"Good luck then. All of you." The Doctor said, half saluting the teams as they went their seperate ways.

Bulleta turned her head back, noticing Patty speaking to Dante and Wade. She recognized their expressions, it was full of concern and realization. The demon huntress could only guess on what they were conversating about, until she was brought out of thought by her two 'brothers' catching up to her.

"Come on, Kat." said Dante, grinning at her as she clapped her back.

"WE GON FUCK THEM NIGGAS UP!" Wade proclaimed in a deep voice as he spun his mask on his finger and strutted to the staircase.

Bulleta would have chuckled at Wade's absurd comment, if she hadn't notice Patty staring at her from across the room. She decided it was best to catch up with her team and talk to Patty later.

**...**

The team entered the stadium like room where a brutal battle still raged on. Though it seemed as their side was on the winning side as the Mundus Slate forces were slowly backing up to the walls. They noticed Captain America swiftly take care of two soldiers with only his shield and Lilith flying about and raining blasts of energy upon the enemy.

"Hip." deadpanned Trish, readying the Sword of Sparda.

"Oh calm down! We can rush through this!" Lady said cheerfully, unstrapping Kalina Ann from her back.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory with a flourish, "Then let's party!"

"When will you get a different catchphrase?" asked Deadpool as he loaded up his assault rifle.

Bulleta scowled at him as she readied the Death Machine up. "When will you stop saying chimichanges?"

"Bitch, don't kill my vibe!" Deadpool defended himself as his head moved back and fourth, he spun his hand infront of Bulleta's face in a wiping motion. "SWERVE."

"LET'S MOVE ALREADY!" exclaimed Trish, stomping her foot on the ground.

With a chuckle, the white haired demon hunter rushed before any of them. He jumped into the air and spun around, rapidly firing Ebony and Ivory at any enemy his swift eye had caught. He landed in a roll and tucked his handguns in his coat, he then brandished the twin scimitars Agni and Rudra and charged at the Oss'erium monsters. "Let's play with the elements, kids!" He laughed as he connected the scimitars together and spun them rapidly, slicing through hordes of the infected with destructive flames and howling winds.

Lady fired Kalina Ann's multi-rocket function at the bleachers that contained the Mundus Slate soldiers. Explosions littered the ground and sent bodies flinging at every direction. "Sexy!" Deadpool complimented as he ran by her, shooting down the enemy with precise accuracy. The demon huntress aimed down her launcher and fired the bayonett, which struck a Tyrant in the chest and reeled it back. The merc threw down his rifle and pulled out his single katana, hopping forward and slicing the Tyrant's head clean off, leaving the body to be thrown back by Lady.

"Now that's what I call 'getting head.'" laughed Deadpool, jumping up and roundhouse kicking a soldier in the jaw. A Gorilla Fleshback appeared behind Deadpool, but it was blasted away from Lady's launcher.

"I'll be sure to follow your example, babe." said the demon huntress, giving the merc a wink. Deadpool only gulped at the thought of Lady suddenly cutting of his 'head.' Even with regenerative powers, that was just _painful._

Bulleta ran past the flirting lovebirds and heaved up the Death Machine, the triple barrels spun and rapidly fired large caliber bullets that tore through the bodies of the soldiers before they could even reanimate themselves as monsters. "Hell yeah! This is power!" She cheered and hopped over a destroyed Iron Man armor, then gripped on the handles of her weapon and struck an enemy soldier away with all of her might. She ran up the bleachers, catching glimpse of the final staircase that led to the roof. She also saw Chuck and Heather cornered by a group of soldiers, "Oi! Get down!" She warned them, heaving up the Death Machine again.

Chuck heard the call and pushed Heather down to the floor, bullets fired right above them as it shredded through the Mundus Slate soldiers. "Christ." said Heather, staring wide eyed at the remains of the soldiers. "I'm gonna barf..." Chuck chuckled lightly and held her steady.

"Thanks for the assist, kid!" Chuck said to the demon huntress as she continued her run up the bleachers.

Lighting bolts shot past Bulleta and she saw Trish jump over her with the Sword of Sparda in hand. The demoness spun around and threw Sparda at the opposing forces, which sliced right through the waists of the enemies. She hopped forward to strike a soldier with a straight kick to his chest, forcing him into the blades of an Oss'erium creature that resembled a giant venus flytrap. "Just what I needed to see." Trish mumbled and caught Sparda, then chopped the creature into pieces.

"We got them on the run!" Captain America informed the others as he smacked away a soldier with his shield. The last of the enemy was retreating back into the staircase, presumably to defend Alexis Wesker.

"The rest of you men, secure this area!" Chuck ordered to the collection of troopers.

Lilith touched back down the floor and motioned the others to follow her. "Let's end this!"

**...**

"It's over, Alexis. Stand down." said Iron Man, warming up two repulsor rays at Alexis Wesker. War Machine's minigun smoked from recently killing the last of her bodyguards and he aimed his vambrace rifles directly at her as well.

"And you think my soldiers were only here to defend me?" She sneered and pushed up her aviators. "I was merely warming you all up."

Morrigan landed aside the two armored men and folded her arms, a rather bored expression took over her face. "Stalling us will not save you."

Alexis Wesker raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'd say stalling you would save you all, just for a moment." In the blink of an eye, she dashed towards Iron Man and struck him in the chest with a flat palm.

War Machine fired his rifles at her, but she teleported out of the way and pushed both of his arms up and dropkicked him in the gut. Alexis teleported to dodge a repulsor blast and a Soul Fist, leaving behind a cloud of grey smoke.

"JARVIS, can you get some back up in here?" asked Iron Man, noticing Alexis appear behind him but he sidestepped out of the way and fired a Unibeam that struck her in the back.

"Apologies sir, the Legion is still handling the rest of Alexis' forces..."

"Oh great." He deadpanned, his Unibeam only had caused Alexis to stumble a bit forward.

War Machine returned to the fight, firing his vambrace rifles at Alexis, who in turn dodged each shot with ease. "I'll cover you guys! Destroy the Sky Splitter!"

Morrigan and Iron Man turned their heads to the Sky Splitter and made their way towards it. Alexis noticed the three had split apart and decided to halt War Machine's distraction by teleporting behind him and ripping off his minigun from his armor. She grabbed the steel soldier by his shoulders and threw him towards Iron Man and Morrigan.

The Iron Avenger was struck with his own best friend and were slung away from the rooftop, leaving only Morrigan by herself. The succubus turned to see the redheaded Wesker dash for her, but the former raised her arms in the air and created blades that sprung from the ground. Alexis spun around each blade, something Morrigan was expecting. Morrigan turned her wings into jet boosters and she shot towards Alexis, tackling her while she was preoccupied with dodging the blades.

The succubus flew into the air and went into an upside down arc, spiralling down back to the ground with Alexis in tow. Morrigan slammed Alexis into the roof, creating a green and pink explosion. Morrigan flipped and landed gracefully on the floor, catching the sight of Alexis struggling to get back to her feet. "Can't handle it hard, dear? If you wanted me to go soft, you should have asked..." She said and smirked.

Iron Man and War Machine flew back to the fight, landing on the other side of the downed Alexis. "Make another move, redhead. I dare you." Iron Man challenged her, aiming his weapons at her again.

Just at this moment, a group of Mundus Slate soldiers bursted frantically from the door staircase. Right behind them was the rest of the group, led by Captain America and Dante.

"Damn. I missed the fun part." Dante playfully whined as he smirked and eased down Ebony and Ivory.

Captain America took his place with Iron Man, readying his shield just in case. "This is your last chance. Just surrender now, Wesker."

The last of the Mundus Slate soldiers crowded around Alexis herself, weaponless but still willing to defend their madame. She had a short lived chuckle as she got up to her knees, her aviators were missing and her clothes was covered in rips and tears. "I shouldn't be the one surrendering. You all should." She said and pulled out a rectangular device from her coat and pressed a single red button.

Her soldiers all let out a blood curdling scream that slightly startled the heroes. Every one of the soldiers began to bloat up from the heads, their stomachs, or their backs. Their bloats were glowing a bright yellow as it grew larger and larger. A single Mundus Slate gunship appeared infront of the rooftop, aiming its dual miniguns at, not the heroes, but the soldiers.

Alexis Wesker, having faking her weak state, dashed right past the heroes and landed on the gunship's top. Before anyone could stop her, the gunship began to fire at the bloated soldiers.

"GET DOWN!" Chuck screamed, grabbing Lilith and Heather then dropping down to the floor. Captain America pulled up his shield infront of him and Morrigan, as Iron Man and War Machine braced themselves. Dante and Trish huddled around Bulleta, Lady and Deadpool, holding them tight as they brought eachother to the floor.

The bloated soldiers each exploded upon contact from a single bullet, creating a chain reaction of eruptions across the rooftop that blasted the heroes away in different directions. Once the firing had stopped, Alexis took a moment to survey the damage. "... shame. Still not dead." She said through her clenched teeth. "Activate the Sky Splitter and get us out of here."

Morrigan and Captain America were lain down covered in scorch marks and dirt; not to far from them was Iron Man and War Machine struggling to get up, their armors were sparking and heavily damaged. Dante ripped out a piece of roof fragment from his chest and slowly got to his knees, he looked on at the rest of his team who were not in any better condition.

"Alexis escaped..." said Dante through his teeth. "Again."

"T-That's the least of our problems..." Trish said, her eyes going wide at the sight.

Even through their battered states, something new alerted them. The Sky Splitter was activated, its 'claws' spinning round and round as an blue energy beam shot up towards the heavens. The beam was bright, coating the entire roof and all that was around it with a blue color. "No..." whispered Bulleta, she shook Dante and then Deadpool's shoulders. "It's... it's like those nightmares we had." She said, recalling the nightmares such a long time ago.

"... it really was a warning? We were being warned about this... " Deadpool said in realization, removing his torn mask to gape in the sight.

Iron Man finally got up to his feet, he removed his helmet and threw it away as he ran towards the Sky Splitter. "We have to shut this down. I don't know what this thing is doing and I don't like not knowing!" He said, his eyes darting around the machine but he had found nothing of use.

Rhodey removed his helmet as he helped Captain America and Morrigan up. "Tony, what the hell do we do?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tony responded quickly, then he smashed his fist against the machine itself. "Dammit!"

They all turned around to see the TARDIS materializing not to far from them. The Doctor rushed out of the doors and was followed by Patty and Filia who were holding up Peter Parker, who was now thankfully conscience and still being able to move. Noticing everyone's battered state, the Doctor made a quick scan of everyone with his sonic. After gazing in the display, he confirmed that none of them were infected in anyway.

"Doc, over here!" Tony called him, motioning him to the Sky Splitter. The Time Lord aimed his sonic screwdriver and scanned the machine up and down. "Any bright ideas?"

"Not at the moment, but I'm thinking of one. If anyone has a good plan, I'm all ears." He paused and glanced around, "In fact! I can take you to a planet where they are _all_ ears!"

"Why can't we just blow it up? I mean that's what we were trying to do this whole time, right?" suggested Wade.

"Yes, but that was before she activated it." The Doctor answered, peering into the display of his sonic.

"I don't think simply destroying this thing will do the trick now." added Tony. Suddenly the Sky Splitter's beam flashed brightly and changed from a sky blue into a deep blood red. The sky begin to literally rip apart in two pieces, with the sky itself turning into a shade of dark red. Inbetween the increasing rip, the heroes saw only darkness, quite literally nothing was there.

"Oh no..." Morrigan coldly whispered, "She is destroying the fabric that connects these three worlds."

"Wait..." Lilith said, her eyes slowly widening as she glanced around. "... does that mean?"

Wade looked over at his allies, his expression quickly turning into that of horror and shock. They weren't there. Dante, Bulleta, Lady, Trish, Patty and Filia were not there. "W-What..." He stammered slowly. "Guys?!"

"Morrigan? Lilith?!" Tony shouted, looking frantically around the rooftop for the succubus twins. "Chuck?! Heather?!"

"What happened to them?!" Captain America demanded, removing his helmet.

The Doctor balled up his fists and slammed them against the machine in a fit of rage. He let out a scream as he gripped on his hair, then turned to the last of the heroes. "Don't you see? Like Morrigan had said, the machine is destroying the fabric that connects your worlds! They were _never_ here. They _never_ existed!"

"Sir, it is true. The machine is quite literally tearing these worlds apart. We lost connection from the worlds Mr. Sparda and Ms. Mason originate from respectively." JARVIS further explained to them.

"And if we do not act now... everything will be lost." The Doctor ended, a grave look overcoming his face.

Peter, who had dropped to his knees at the sheer feeling that a large group of his friends were gone, finally asked. "... what do we do now?"

"... this is your world." The Doctor finally spoke up again, catching Tony, Steve, Wade, Peter and Rhodey's attention. "The strongest one. If... if I was able to merge the other two worlds back into this one, we'd be able to get them back!"

"But what about the universes, Doctor?" Tony questioned with a glare. "You said three universes can't merge, it would cause chaos!"

He smirked, "I didn't say three worlds did I?" He pointed at the Sky Splitter, "This device has enough power to seperate the three worlds? If we can just rewrite its protocols to reverse it, the three worlds will begin to merge once more. But we'd have to completely take out the other two from their main universes and use your universe as the main one."

"... it's worth a shot." nodded Tony, folding his arms. "JARVIS, override the Wesker's device and reverse its function."

"What's the chances this will work exactly?" questioned Rhodey, staring at the Doctor.

"Chances of this working? Four out of ten."

"If it's the best we chance we got..." Steve said, nodding at his allies. "Then use it!"

"Sir, I've begun the reversal." JARVIS stated, the Sky Splitter's beam went back inside the machine and its claws had halted its spinning motion. Though the sky remained ripped apart, which was another problem. "But I do not think it will be enough to bring back the others. I theorize that it will only fix the sky and this world!"

"What the hell will put the worlds back together then!?" Tony demanded. "We'd need a great deal of energy to do so and Alexis already used up most of it!"

The Doctor suddenly came to an idea. "I got it! If the Sky Splitter is mostly powered by the arc reactor, what if we were to send the device into space and destroy it from there? It can create a massive shockwave, a shockwave of pure energy, that will power the machine to bring back the two worlds and quite literally shake those two worlds out of their universes and into this one?"

Everyone looked at eachother uneasily, though Tony was the first to speak up. "That might be crazy enough to work! JARVIS, how many of the Iron Legion are still out there?"

"30 sir."

"Wow, what an exact number. Good enough. Call them all up here ." Tony ordered and in an instant his suits came flying to him, circling the rooftop. "JARVIS, I want them all the huddle around the Sky Splitter and bring it to space. We'll need all the power we need to blow this thing if the Doctor is right."

"No no no! That'll take too long!" The Doctor said, "Get your suits to bring the device into my TARDIS, it'll only take a second to get into space with my ship!"

As the heroes followed the Doctor into the TARDIS without much hesitation, all but Wade and Peter were stopped in place at the sudden change in scenery. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. I'd explain if I had some time and a notepad. Also if the collapse of three universes wasn't imminent." The rest of the heroes just agreed to these terms and went to work.

And with not much time to lose, 10 suits huddled around the Sky Splitter and tried to bring it into the TARDIS. "Okay, turn it counter clock-wise." Tony said, he, the Doctor, Wade, Rhodey, Peter, Steve and the rest of the suits were already in the TARDIS itself and they were just waiting on the device.

"No, wait! My counter clock-wise!"

Rhodey shook his head, "Tony, you got it wrong. Tell them to put it down for a second then just push it in."

"Rhodey, don't tell me what to do. I've moved in enough houses to know how this works."

"Oh blimey will you lot just hold onto it! I'll just fly us up there and activate the air bubble!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling down a lever that caused the TARDIS to dematerialize, along with the suits holding awkwardly onto the Sky Splitter and the TARDIS itself.

In seconds, they were now in orbit of their planet. The suits carried the Sky Splitter away from the doubled doors so that the team could look on. What they saw was truly spectacle yet menacing in everyway. The Earth, along with two other planets completely similiar to it, were slowly being ripped from eachother.

"We don't have time..." The Doctor said gravely, running back to the console and glancing at the screen. "Mr. Stark, get your suits right infront of your world and create the shockwave!"

"JARVIS, send all the suits with the Sky Splitter. Once near the perimeter of the Earths, activate Clean Slate Protocol but focus all power on each arc reactor in the suits."

"Yes sir."

Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You sure this will work?"

"Not really." Tony shook his head while grinning. "But if we're all gonna die like this, might as well go out with a bang."

"Clean Slate Protocol activation in 3... 2... 1..."

The 30 Iron Man suits self destructed around the reversed Sky Splitter, the collision of arc reactor power spawned a blue shockwave that shook the three planets with a blue energy, then the shockwave itself spread throughout the cosmos. The whole ordeal shook the TARDIS violently and the doubled doors were closed shut. The heroes crowded around the bronze screen that the Doctor pulled up to show them what the outcomes of their actions would have been.

"... my God."

**...**

The TARDIS materialized right back on the ground floor, just around the perimeter of Stark Tower's entrance. Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Rorschach looked on at the randomly appearing police box with only slight confusion, as the impossible was normal to them. Luckily for them, they have been briefed about the Doctor and his ship by Nick Fury himself. S.H.I.E.L.D. and B.S.A.A. troopers stood about with Mundus Slate soldiers lying flat on the ground with their hands cuffed. Humvees, police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks were parked across the area; many medics loaded up injured patients into the back of the ambulances and firemen rushed towards the tower itself to rescue anymore missing persons.

The Doctor opened the double doors, then leaned back to it to allow Steve, Tony, Rhodey, Wade and Peter to exit.

Steve held Peter's arm over his shoulder, carefully leading him through the bits of wreckage. "Barton!" He called to a fellow Avenger.

Hawkeye ran over to them and held Peter steady, "Jeez, kid, the hell did you get yourself into?"

"I thought it was cool..." Peter quietly whined, then Black Widow came by and held him more firmly.

"We'll take him back to the infirmary." Black Widow assured Steve with a nod, "The best will take care of him there." And with that, the two master assassins carried the wallcrawler to a nearby medic.

Chuck groaned as he got up, helping up both Heather and Lilith. "... anyone mind explaining what the hell just happened?"

"Well..." Lilith trailed off, until someone suddenly sprang up, slightly scaring the three of them a bit.

"It doesn't matter!" The Doctor said to his old friends, beaming like an ecstatic child. "We all lived! We all made it out! Everything worked out in the end, though our horrid plan would have nearly destroyed all of time and space, but it worked!" He took in a deep breath and hugged Chuck and Lilith. "I could have lost you all..." He dug his face in their shoulders, resisting the urge of tearing up from the possibility of losing his friends.

Heather shifted awkwardly, staring at the three hugging tightly, though it was a very warm sight. It had gotten warmer when the Doctor pulled her into the hug as well, despite Lilith's mental protests. After they broke off, they all shared a hearty laugh.

"Right, I have to explain this to the rest now." The Doctor nodded as he saluted and wandered off.

Chuck smiled, then turned towards Heather. "You're alright?"

"Yeah I think I am." Heather chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face, a smirk on her lips. "This was one crazy day, dude. Glad you brought me."

Lilith only stared at the two banter, resisting the urge to drag Chuck away.

"Okay then," He nodded, "I'm gonna go check up on my men. I'll see you at home alright?"

"'Kay." She said and watched him walk off towards a group of troopers.

"... at home?" Lilith echoed, shooting Heather a mild glare. "What does he mean by that?"

A bemused expression took over Heather's face, "Pardon?"

"I've seen the way you and Chuck hang around and..." Lilith puffed up her cheeks and frowned, "... and I don't like it!"

"Wait what?" Heather's eyebrows raised up, quickly realizing what the lavender haired succubus meant. "Oh! Oh... no!" She shook her head twice, a sheepish smile overtaking her frown. "Dude, it's _totally_ not like that." She laughed.

Lilith wasn't convinced, the other girls laughter only annoyed her further. "What do you mean,_ 'it's totally not like that'?!_"

"Hey!" Heather said, grabbing Lilith's arms and giving her body a little shake. "Listen close. Me and Chuck? We're just friends!"

Her coral colored eyes blinked once, then twice again. "F-Friends?"

"Yeah, dude." the blonde laughed and released her grip on the other girl. "Just friends. He's handsome and all, but I'd rather not get into any relationship any time soon. If anyone is gonna be with him, like that, it's you! I mean, when we were in Silent Hill, he never stopped talking about you! And don't take that the wrong way, I meant like he was worried about you the whole time. If you've seen the way he looks at you, you'd understand." She explained, as Lilith looked on at Chuck, who was giving out orders to a few troopers.

"I-I didn't know..." the succubus mumbled and blushed. She turned back to Heather, "We were just kind of on and off, but it was never anything serious... atleast, that's what it seemed."

Heather patted Lilith on the back, "Dude, go tell him how you feel, right now! No use talking to me all night." She smirked and winked.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you..." she apologized, fixing her hair.

"Ah! Don't apologize, just go over to your knight in shining armor. He's waiting." she said, pushing Lilith at the direction where Chuck was. "Come on!"

"Wait! I-I need some time! I don't even look my best!" Lilith protested and made a short collections of tiny yelps.

Tony had been laughing as Heather, now practically dragging Lilith, towards Chuck. He slowly spun around, taking in every little detail of the destruction around his tower, causing his smile dimming down. He prodded a destroyed Iron Man armor with his foot with his shoe and rolled his eyes. He looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at him not too far and he went over to meet them. "Morrigan. You could have warned us that you all were gonna disappear earlier."

She smirked at him, then followed it up with a wink. "Well dear, time is never on our side. Though I had suspected you and the dear Doctor were able to solve this mess with ease."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Rhodey stepped in, giving Tony a sly smirk as he had loved interrupting the time between him and Morrigan. This was a form of payback for all the times Tony had done it towards Rhodey as well. "I mean, Alexis Wesker escaped. We blew up her machine in space, causing three worlds to permenately merge and take refuge in our universe. Bit of a mind wrecker, if you ask me."

This time, the Doctor butted in, grabbing Morrigan, Rhodey, and Tony by their necks and bringing them into a playful huddle. "Well you just answered your own question, James. It's all very nice isn't it?"

With a loud, rather unladylike, groan that could be compared to a zombie's own, Trish sat up and tried to settle the pain on her backside by rubbing it gently. Her eyes flickered to her fellow demon huntress and unfortunate roommate, Lady, who was simply rolling from side to side on the floor while making an odd humming noise. "Typical." Trish murmured then blowing away a strand of hair that got in her view.

She saw Wade run right pass her, getting even more of her hair to block her vision. "Ugh."

Wade picked up Lady from the floor and hugged her tightly, "I missed you guys! Well, even though you were gone for like an hour or so, I still missed you guys!"

"Urgh... what happened, dude?" Dante asked, pushing himself up from the floor and dusting his coat off.

"Pretty boy!" chirped Wade, he deattached himself from Lady and then hugged Dante as well, who awkwardly hugged him back.

Trish glanced at Lady, her lips forming an evil smirk. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the two Red Fools' embrace. "Internet, here I come."

"Be sure to send that to me." Lady chuckled, jabbing Trish in the arm playfully.

"Don't let me see that damn thing on your Twitter!" Dante exclaimed towards Trish.

"Yeah! Put it on Tumblr!" Wade said, squeezing Dante further. "My followers will _love _it."

"Careful, ma'am." A S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier said, helping up Bulleta, who was coughing a bit violently, to her feet. "Do you need an breather?"

"No no..." She denied his offer and pounded at her chest a couple of times, "Just smoker's cough. I'll be alright." The trooper had offered her an inhaler but she refuse it again. So the trooper nodded unsurely and went off to assist any others.

Bulleta glanced towards the rest of her team, mainly Dante and Wade. To her, despite the dark sky, the shining moon, the collections of tiny fires, nothing seemed brighter than Wade and Dante's goofball smiles on their faces. Despite everything, Trish and Lady could still banter with Wade and Dante, and that fact alone already made her feel at home.

"Hey! Look who made it!" Lady pointed out, nudging Dante and Trish, while kicking Wade in his leg.

Bulleta noticed Patty and Filia turned to her upon the comment, taking note on how much she admired how beautiful they were even with the small cuts, bruises and dirt over their entire forms.

"Katrina!" cried Patty, she ran over to Bulleta, jumping to her and hugging her tightly.

They laughed together, embracing eachother tightly and swinging about. Though for one moment, Bulleta reopened her eyes to see Filia staring back at her. Her eyes, they weren't as bright as they usually were. They seemed dim, tired... defeated.

"Just... smile for her, kid." Samson quietly suggested.

Filia's lips lagged as they curled into a very faint smile that hadn't affected her cheeks or even reach her eyes. "I'll see you at school." She said simply. She could only watch as Patty covered Bulleta's face and kissed her lovingly.

A hand fell on her shoulder, her dim ruby eyes looked up to see the Doctor, with a solemn look, staring back at her. "I'm sorry... but I think you should just..." He sighed, gazing over at Bulleta and Patty. "... be happy for them." He spoke quietly.

She nearly broke down, sniffling loud enough for her caretaker to hear. Filia pressed her tearing face to the Doctor's chest as he hugged her like a father would to a daughter.

Everyone looked up to see a rather damaged Helicarrier floating right above the Stark Tower, releasing dozens of ships from it. A Quinjet landed right at the center of the entrance to the tower and with the troopers on the ground lining up in attention, people could only have a single good guess on who was inside.

Nick Fury himself stepped off the ship, his hands behind his back as he surveyed the entire area carefully. Steve, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Rorschach stood at attention as the four of them saluted him. "Director Fury."

"At ease." He said and their hands went down.

"Captain One Eye Fury, more like it. Arrrgh." Tony snorted. He was rewarded with Rhodey elbowing his side.

"So anybody mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Nick Fury spoke slowly and loud, analyzing every person around him.

The Doctor, who allowed Trish to care for Filia for a moment, stood up towards the director. "Listen carefully because I'd rather not repeat myself."

"Well shit, get going then. I ain't got all night." The director sassed, bowing his head a bit to stare at the Time Lord.

He took in a deep breath and rubbed his hands together, everyone now was listening carefully for his explanation. "The Sky Splitter was designed to rip apart the worlds from eachother, which will actually destroy all of them in one fell swoop if we didn't intervene in time! And as it did this, it would have created a hole in each of the universes that will devour everything around it. I wouldn't necessarily call it a black hole, more like a disruptured boo-boo in time and space that will be the end for all of existance. Well as the device itself was powered by arc technology, so to solve this gigantic mess Mr. Stark used the remainder of his suits to counteract that power and blow up the device. The combined power of it all created a shockwave the shook the other two Earths out of their respective universes and permantely merge with this one!"

"So basically... Tony Stark saved the worlds?" Fury asked, shooting a less than amused glare at Tony.

"If you like. Yeah." Tony joked and was elbowed by Rhodey again. "Ow. Okay, fine, the Doctor helped too. If it wasn't for his... box thing, we would have never gotten in orbit in time. Which leads us to not being able to save anything at all, which leads to end of all things."

The director nodded. "Doctor," Fury said, turning his attention back to the Time Lord. "Can we expect another event like this to happen in the future?"

"Ahh... nope!" The Doctor answered, shaking his head. "Once I leave with the TARDIS, she'll be able to close every disruptions in your reality left. No one from outside your reality will be able to get in, and no one from your reality will be able to get out."

"Is that why my operatives Dempsey, Belinski and Masaki are missing? Because they are back in their universe? I had suspected them muthafuckas not to be from around here."

"I believe so...?" He replied, not really recognizing those names.

Fury nodded. "And did y'all catch that Alexis Wesker?"

Rhodey answered this time. "No sir, she escaped."

"But you all did halt her plans on ending the universe!" Fury spoke up in a louder voice this time. "Since that is now out of our list of worries, we can focus on finding her main stronghold and taking her out once and for all. She wanted the sky to fall, but what she'll get is a risen fire. I'll get my men to search every last inch of this planet for her and I want every able muthafucka ready for an attack by tomorrow. Understood?"

Everyone agreed to the plan, most of the 'military' types agreed with a salute and a loud 'Yes sir!' While the others simply gave him a yawn and a lazy nod, that being Dante and co.

"Good. I'd like to personally thank everyone who had fought against Alexis and saved everyone of our collective asses." Fury nodded, then turned around and made his way back to the Quinjet, followed by Steve and Rorschach. Not to far behind them was Hawkeye and Black Widow, who held Peter on a stretcher.

"Jeez, that was half assed." Wade mumbled, rolling his eyes.

The Doctor had gathered Dante, Trish, Lady, Wade, Filia, Bulleta and Patty around. "Alright everyone! Time to go home, right?" He said, pointing his thumb at the TARDIS. They all agreed and proceeded to follow him to his ship.

"Doctor!" Chuck called, running up towards him with Lilith by his side.

"Ah right, hello again!" The alien beamed, patting Chuck's shoulder.

"We'd though we would never see you again ever since the first merge." Lilith said with a frown. "But now you are here, it really makes me glad that we get to see you again!"

Chuck smiled, "I second that. Great to see you, buddy, but do you have to get going so soon?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Well if I could, I'd stay as long as I please but I have to get these lot back home." He explained, nodding back to Dante and co.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lilith asked shyly.

"... I'm sorry, but no." The Doctor said, shaking his head. "You know what will happen when I leave, just like last time. The only reason I came here is because another occurrence similar to before alerted me and I had to help. I couldn't just stand by and watch as your realities were torn apart. Besides the only way I could even get back in here in the future is if I ram my TARDIS through the multiverse again!"

Chuck and Lilith shared a laugh at the last bit of his reassuring explanation. "Seems like something you'd do, buddy." The motocrosser said and crossed his arms.

"Heh, right." The motocrosser nodded, his smile fading a bit. "All of time and space. So much things to see, so many places to be." The Time Lord smiled and hugged the two agents tightly.

"We're gonna miss you, Doctor." whispered Lilith, a single tear escaping the edge of her eye. "Please take care of yourself..."

"I will." The Doctor said, breaking off from the hug. He turned his head towards his passengers, "Well then you lot! Inside now!" He snapped his fingers and the doubble doors opened up.

"Sick. I wish I could get a girl to open like that with a snap of my fingers." Wade commented and was the first to walk inside.

"You'll never know 'till ya try it, pal." Dante remarked, following Wade inside.

After the rest had gone inside, he turned back to Lilith and Chuck one last time. "Goodbye." He said, waving at the two as he stepped back and got ready to shut the door.

"Seeya around, buddy." Chuck waved back. He felt Lilith grabb his hand and hold it tight.

They glanced at eachother for a moment and smiled. Lilith turned back towards their old friend and waved at him too. "Bye! Good luck out there!"

The Doctor chuckled and pointed at them, noticing the two's hands being together. "And good luck to you two as well! Live long and prosper. Tell Morrigan and the rest of them I said goodbye as well!" He winked and closed the doors.

Chuck and Lilith watched as the TARDIS slowly disappear before their very eyes. A wave of nostalgia hit them, with an added taste of sadness and happiness. They could remember the old memory of their friend, the same man, yet so different looking, grabbing their hands and leading them down a corridor to escape a group of monsters that chased after them.

Morrigan, Tony, Rhodey and Heather watched on when the strange blue box faded from their vision. Though only Morrigan knew what was exactly happening due to her having met the man who piloted that box, the other three were struck absolutely bewildered or amazed.

"New York." Rhodey mumbled as he shook his head.

"So... anybody up for a drink?" Tony suggested with a smirk as he glanced around. After a beat of silence, a few troopers, Chuck, Heather, Lilith and Morrigan all let out a cheer. While Rhodey was left rolling his eyes and facepalming at his best friend's usual behavior.

**...**

Inside the TARDIS, as the others bantered on, Bulleta sat on a swing set with Patty on her lap. They were right below the console room's glass floor, where mostly wires and such led towards the console itself. Bulleta had guessed this was where the Doctor does maintenance on the TARDIS, as evidenced by the swing set and a tool box near it. The two were silent for a long moment, simply holding onto eachother as the slowly rocked back and forth. The only noise coming from Wade and Trish's arguments, the Doctor's ecstatic explanations with Filia, Lady's random screams, and Dante's uncontrolled laughter.

"... about what I said earlier..." Patty said, leaning a bit back so she could give Bulleta small kiss on her cheek.

"Patty..." She whispered. "I know how much you want me to stay with you... and I actually do want to settle down with you. I really do. But Alexis is still out there. I have a duty. I owe it to Dante, Wade, Trish and Mary. If they're still up for the fight, then I am too."

Finally receiving an answer, Patty only nodded quietly and held onto Bulleta tightly. "Please, let this be your last mission. And come home this time."

"I promise."

**...**

With it's unique wheezing noise, the TARDIS materialized right at the parking lot, the exact place where they had all met up before. The Doctor opened up the doors, "Here we are! I believe it's..." He checked his wristwatch. "Oh! Half past 11. Thank heavens for time zones, huh?" He said, taking a step out of the TARDIS to allow his passengers to walk out.

"Hell yeah. I'm still wide awake actually!" Lady stated, stretching her arms out.

"What do you mean? You're gonna knock out once you step past the doorstep." said Trish, scowling at the demon huntress.

Dante snorted, "You should feel lucky Trish. Atleast you don't have a housemate that falls asleep on the toilet."

"That was only twice!" Wade defended himself, pointing his fingers at Dante, who rolled his eyes.

As they all huddled a bit together to banter further, the Doctor smiled at them and crossed his arms, leaning back on the doorframe of the TARDIS.

Trish turned her gaze towards the time traveller and remembered something, "Oh Doc! Where will you be going now?" She asked him, causing the others to break from their convo and await his answer.

"Well... back to my universe, I suppose." The Doctor answered while shrugging his shoulders.

"Aw dude, we were wondering if you could stay for a bit!" suggested Wade cheerfully, Patty and Trish nodding in agreement.

The Doctor sucked his lips in, forming a regretful frown as he shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I should be leaving..."

Everyone let out a groan upon his comment, which had halted him from venturing back inside his ship.

"Come on Doc! Stay for dinner atleast!" persisted Lady, motioning him to come forward with them.

Wade swung his arm around Lady and chuckled as he pulled her towards him. "I second what she said! I don't mean to brag, well maybe I do, but I can cook a mean ham and cheese casserole! Like literally, I will design a angry face on it!"

"He really does." admitted Trish, her lips sucked in and her eyebrows raised.

"Me and Wade can cook spaghetti, steak, pork chops, mashed potatos, anything!" Patty added, grasping her hands together as she bounced excitedly. "Come on, Doctor! Just for tonight?"

Dante smirked and folded his arms. "Yeah, dude. I mean, you helped saved all of existance basically. Take the day off! Hell, I would take the whole month of if I did!"

After waiting a moment, the Doctor shook his head once again. "I don't do that sort of thing." He said, yet again denying their invite. "I'm sorry."

The bright and happy atmosphere had died down a bit, but they had guessed it wasn't his fault. Filia stared into his withered eyes, then came up with a final guess. "Oh yeah, family of your own right?" She asked and everyone else just came to that realization.

"Well actually..." His eyes shifted downwards and he followed it up with a sigh. "No..."

Bulleta, Wade, and Dante felt a sympathetic jab at their hearts when they heard his response, knowing how that exactly felt.

"I'm sorry, we didn't know..." said Trish, bowing her head a bit.

"But you said you have a granddaughter..." mumbled Patty, wondering if that was a lie as well.

"She's dead." The Doctor answered, catching everyone's attention as he said so. The look on his face was strangely frightening but pitiful at the same itme. "Along with the rest of my family. Along with my entire race... my entire planet. All gone. I'm the only one left."

That had hit them all in the hearts, especially the two girls who had gotten to know him the most. Patty gasped, "That's horrible! W-What happened?"

"There was a war. And we lost. _Everyone_ lost... I-I'd rather not speak about it." He managed to get out, not looking up to see the eyes of the others.

A silence swooped them all, until they all walked up towards him. Filia stepped forward a bit more further and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "That's just more reason to stay just for a bit. Nobody should be alone."

"... I can't." He said, finally looking up at them. "The sooner I leave, the less troubles your world will have to face."

"If you insist..." Filia said, unsurely. "But there should be people out there right? Friends? People that love you."

Patty, glancing at Filia for a moment then down at her coat pocket. She pulled out the picture of his previous companions, Amy and Rory, and held it towards him. "Doctor, if you really love your friends. You should find someone to travel with to keep you happy... all of time and space is always better with someone by your side."

The Doctor nearly gasped, slowly taking the picture in his hands. "T-Thank-" He sniffled and quickly wiped off any tears that dared to come out of his eyes. Filia and Patty pulled him into a hug. Even if the two girls never got along, there is one thing they could do together, and that was hug their caretaker. He broke off and glanced down at the photo again. "Thank you, everyone." Dante motioned Filia and Patty to come back to the rest of them. "Oh, by the way. Patty, you can keep my coat if you like. And Dante, if you like I can dig out a new car for you in the TARDIS garage."

Patty nodded in thanks and tucked herself inside the olive coat, smiling at her caretaker.

"Don't worry, Doc." Dante said, shaking his head. "I can always buy a new one."

"And this time, I'll be there to decide which he gets!" Trish added, scowling at the half demon.

"Well I guess this is it?" Bulleta asked, digging her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, I believe it is..." The Doctor sighed nostalgically as he slid a hand on the TARDIS, she was humming quietly. "I have the TARDIS, she'll keep me company as she has always done." He paused for a beat, "And she says she'd like to thank you lot for taking care of me. We were going through hard times but the fact that your realities had to be saved brought me back to action just for a bit."

Dante glanced at Trish unsurely, while Wade and Lady were nearly tearing up. "Well..." Trish said, "You're welcome... Sexy." She couldn't hold back the smile.

They all heard the TARDIS hum happily and it somehow warmed up their hearts.

"Goodbye, everyone." The Doctor waved, placing a hand on the double doors. "Take care of yourselves, Chuck and Lilith for me! It's great to know atleast this corner of the multiverse is protected!"

"And please do us a favor, Doctor!" called Patty, waving at him for his attention. "Please, find someone... just someone to travel with. Someone to share your adventures with. Someone to love."

And with that, the ancient time traveller nodded at her comment. "I promise." He said, every inch of his honesty was in those two words. He shut the double doors and the TARDIS began to dematerialize out of their sights with it's strange engine-like noise. They all waved goodbye as the blue box finally disappeared from their eyes, never to be seen again.

**...**

With that being done, the team all approached their respective apartments. As they went up the stairs, Filia was the one in the lead as she practically rushed up the steps. Upon reaching the top, she fished out her key and opened up the door for her, Trish and Lady's apartment and went right in. She had never looked at Bulleta the rest of that night. Dante and Trish shared a concerned look, and the demoness rushed up the steps as well with Lady following her. "Night guys." The dark haired demon huntress said to the rest, waving at all of them before she shut the door.

Dante, Wade, Bulleta and Patty finally entered their apartment. Too tired and exhausted to even think about anything else, they chose to just rest for the whole night. Wade pondered about Rorschach, he had grown used to the vigilante living with them but he had found his place at S.H.I.E.L.D. The Doctor had offered Rorschach a chance to return to his actual world, but Rorschach had refused, saying that there was nothing left for him there anymore.

Patty shouldered Bulleta in her side and set her gaze upon Wade and Dante. "We'll be going off to bed, boys. Good job today! It's finally over!" She said to them, beaming as best as she could through her worn out state.

The blonde demon huntress let out a scoff and she brushed her fingers through short hair. "For now, that is... heh, OW!" Patty had pushed her hand into her bruised ribs as a joke. "Oi!" Bulleta warned her with a smirk. Patty gave her a puffed up pout in return.

"Atleast for the rest of this chapter." Wade offered, not before yawning as loud as possible.

Dante ruffled with Bulleta's hair, despite her protests. She had bumped into his chest and he held her in place, worried that she might fall down on accident. "Hey Kat, good job today. Just rest up now, you deserve it kiddo." He released his grip on her and his lips crinkled into his trademark smirk.

Bulleta playfully rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the chest. "You too, Dante..." She turned her head, "And Wade-"

The Merc with the Mouth had knocked out on the black leather couch without anybody noticing. The three still awake shared a small chuckle with eachother. Bulleta walked over to Wade and caressed his brown hair and smiled. She glanced around until catching the sight of the strange 'Tentacle Girl' anime blanket he had bought at some convention and swung it over him.

"Heh. I remember how happy he was when he got that." Dante said offhandedly, remembering the fond memories.

Bulleta picked up the hugging pillow with a Mistress Death, a certain someone that the merc himself had claimed to be hopelessly in love with, despite being in a relationship with Lady. She tucked it inbetween Wade and the couch pillow and the merc immediately held it tightly. "Oh, yes, Death, babeh~! Kill me again, UGUUU~!" He squealed, possibly having another interesting dream that he would be sure to tell his fellow mercenaries about in the morning.

"Damn idiot." The demon huntress said and chuckled, planting a quick peck Wade's forehead. She went back to Patty, who had her arms folded and her lips curled into a smirk.

"If you girls don't mind, I'll be hitting the sack now..." Dante said, ruffling both of the girl's hairs. "Don't wake me up unless there is food." He laughed and fell on the wooden floor, right next to where Wade was in his couch. The demon hunter was far too lazy to go up stairs to his own comfortable bed, but the floorboards were an exception to him.

Patty hugged Bulleta's back, snuggling her face into her neck. "I believe someone needs their rest too..." She whispered to her ear. Bulleta let out a short laugh and held her hands, pulling her to meet her eyes. And in that night, they went off to enjoy their lovely alone time in their bedroom.

**...**

As soon as everyone was sound asleep, someone who had not been able to get any sleep plopped off her bed and threw off the sheets. Filia got off her bed and went on her knees as she bent forwards to pull something from under her bed. She pulled out a black backpack, not to big, not to small. She unzipped the bag and opened it up, she had atleast a quarter of her closet inside, a pen and pencil, a notebook, a laptop and charger, a small toothbrush with a small toothpaste, packed foods and a few water bottles. After rechecking her items twice, she reclosed the bag and walked towards her computer desk, fishing out another pen and paper from the shelves.

She checked her clock, it was about 2 AM in the morning. As she took her seat in her black computer chair, she set down a piece of paper and began to write something down as quickly as possible.

_'To whomever it may concern, I have decided to leave. If Trish, Mary, or anybody sees this, please just carefully read into it and throw it away after you finish. By the time you read this, I would be already long gone. To Trish and Mary, I thank them and greatfully appreciate all they have done to take care of me... but I believe my time here is done. I love you both as if you were my older sisters or even my mothers, but as you are aware... I do not know who I am. So I am venturing out into the world, to find out who I am. And that is not a figure of speech, I really need to find out who I am. My memories... they do not come up everytime I try to remember. Please do not worry about me, I have Samson to accompany me as always. On a second note, if Katri-'_

Her hand gripped the pen hard as she scribbled a dark tornado line after nearly completing the name. The pressure she put into it was so forceful it tore the paper in half, causing her to throw the pen across the room and land a punch on the nearby wall. She sniffled and grabbed the paper, balling it up and tossing it into her trashcan. The paper wad never made it in, as hundreds of other paper wads already took the place inside the can. Filia wiped away the tears and opened up her closet, fishing out a white tank top, a black leather jacket, grey hoodie, navy jeans and knee socks. After dressing herself, she grabbed her wallet, her phone and pocketed them in her jeans. Samson, being awake the whole time, simply stayed quiet as she did this. Filia picked up her bag and grabbed her keys, walking out of her room quietly, careful to not awake her fellow housemates.

She reached the living room and slipped on a pair of black high top converse, then opened the door. The cold wind hit her as soon as she let it in, she realized it was pouring outside, much to her dismay. She shut the door as quietly as possible and locked it up. After doing so, she threw the keys down on the doormat and walked down the steps, staring out at the rain and the dark sky.

"Are you sure about this, kid?" Samson asked in his usual gruff voice, but it sounded much more concerned than usual.

Filia pulled up her hood, not to shut Samson up, but to protect him and her from the weather. She zipped up her leather jacket and dug her hands inside her pockets. "I'm sure." She took one last look behind her, her mouth breaking into a frown as she tried to resist the tears that fought their way out of her ruby eyes.

"I don't belong here." She whispered, turning away, as the memories were too haunting.

Before stepping out into the rain, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a piece of ripped paper from her shivering hands. "Samson... what do you know about the Skull Heart?" She asked, rereading the bit of newspaper.

"The Skull Heart?" repeated Samson, following it up with a dark chuckle. "Thought you'd never ask, kid. Legend has it, that every seven years it grants a wish to a woman."

"A wish? You think I can wish my memories back?" Filia asked, a bit of hope returning to her.

Samson made a grunt, that indicated a 'yes.' "A wish is a wish. It can do anything, kid. Though, if the woman is pure she will get her wish with no trouble. If she is impure, her wish will be twisted and she will become a Skullgirl."

"A... Skullgirl?" Filia echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"A mysterious, powerful, and all out evil being of a babe. Not much is known about them, other than they are ridiculously overpowered and are holders of the Skull Heart." explained Samson, chuckling a bit. "Ya think you'll be up for the challenge, kid?"

Filia looked down at her sneakers, blinking twice as the sound of the rain pounding at the ground was all she heard after Samson had stopped explaining. "... if I ever hope to regain my memories and rebuild my past..." She looked up at the cloudy sky, wishing she could see the moon to light her way. "I'll be willing to do anything."

"You sure you don't want Mary or Trish's help with this, though?"

"I have to do this myself, Samson." Filia huffed and dug the piece of paper back into her pocket. "So just tell me where we have to go."

"Heh. If ya say so." Samson mumbled. "Best chance we got is probably at the city of New Meridian in the Canopy Kingdom. We could take a plane there, I know a guy who can get us there and a quick hotel room for free."

Filia adjusted her jacket, then cracked her knuckles as her eyes sharped up into a confident glare. "Then let's get going."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**AAAHHHH I'M SO FUCKING PROUD ON HOW THIS ONE CAME OUT. SHIT. 30,000+ words! (which contradicts my whole 'uuh i want 10,000 words only) but fuck that. you get three chapters in one basically. Sorry for that, just wanted to get this final chapter of this arc as best as possible. It's kinda like, if this was the last chapter i'd ever do (which its not) I'd want this to be the best one I can put out. Some parts though I'm not feeling, like I can name a bunch of things I did not like about this chapter, but the things I DID actually LIKE about the chapter outweighs it. **_

_**Oh if you had noticed that those weird fillers inbetween the past chapters are gone, well it's because they really don't affect the story. just like, slight hints. In the end I decided to rid of them, so that means the reviews are all around the place now since those fillers fucking counted as chapters. DAMN. **_

_**Also if you care about our poor girl and her parasite, this was some closure on Filia. uh technically her story in the Red Scare is before her story in her actual game. Now that she left, she's gonna go do whatever the hell she did in Skullgirls. Also about Samson, it's just my take on what he really is, though I doubt that's how his actual story is but eh. The indie game is barely starting, we'll see what happens.**_

_**Well yeah the Doctor; I just wanted someone who can really help with this whole reality threat and since I couldn't come up with such a 'powerful' being from the top of my head, I chose him. Sure the way how him and Tony saved the three worlds didn't quite make sense, but I never actually planned any of this so yeah. that's another thing I didn't like. -sigh- but atleast I got this arc done, so get ready for the finale. -le gasp-**_

_**Anyways yeah, final closure on all these damn crossovers. honestly I didn't expect it to happen like this. I just thought 'oh lol filia should be in this' then it just got all haywire. whatever, I solved it sorta. out of my ass. Basically in a nutshell, last time we'll see any more guest characters outside of MvC. EVER. **_

_**My pretty cool cousin made a slight continuation of this chapter, basically a sexy sexy fic involving Bulleta and Patty. If love a good smutty fic, then I guess you can read it. I will release it soon-ish, in The Red Scare: Short Stories, thingy. hah, I nearly forgot about that, and so did you guys. maybe is should update it more. FUK. **_

_**Yeah a new cover photo thing for the story, made from sprites and that editing software that came with Image Manager. cool. Thanks to those fellas that made the Deadpool MUGEN sprite, the Dante CPS2 sprite, and the classic BB Hood Darkstalkers sprite. DON'T KILL ME I SAID THANK YOU -tear-**_

_**and I shall now call ChuckxLilith ship, Chilith. And LadyxDeadpool, is now Ladypool. HUEHUEHUEHEUHE THIS FIC IS SO FULL OF CRACK.**_

_**All the MARVEL and CAPCOM characters belong to them obviously. shit.**_

_**Filia and Samson are from REVERGE LABS/KONAMI and Heather is from KONAMI**_

_**The Eleventh Doctor and 'Sexy' the TARDIS is from BBC**_

_**Rorschach is from DC (hahahahahohahahOFICUK)**_

_**Thanks for reading with your face, now stay tuned for more stuff. peepee.**_


End file.
